


The Year of Rain

by Black96



Series: Humans, bugs and more [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Bloodborne (Video Game), Gravity Falls, Hollow Knight, The Ritual (2017)
Genre: Self-Indulgent, Some chapters are dark, foul language used, tags will be the death of me, warning at the begining of the chapters where they need to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 196,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black96/pseuds/Black96
Summary: Summer has ended, heavy clouds covering the blue sky, light unable to shine through. Tragedy has struck, your heart burdened with grief. Another year, will it be able to wash away the pain festering inside?
Series: Humans, bugs and more [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

!!WARNING: Attempted drowning is present in this chapter. Wait for the next one if it's too much for you.!!

The waves crash against your skin as you walk further into the water. No seagulls cry in the distance, no fishermen to witness your attempt. Only you and the restless sea, in a place where the sun never shines, the sky grey with clouds hanging heavy above the dark waters. One step followed by another, she feels your desire, the festering wound that refuses to heal, the pieces that cannot be put together. She pushes back, you strive forward. Oh! If only you could disappear, be a waterdrop inside this vast ocean, turn to foam like the little mermaid who refused to take away the life of her love, sacrificing herself as a result. Maybe then the pain would stop along with everything else. One more step forward, the water was nearly swallowing you now, your feet hardly able to touch the ground covered in sand below. A little more, and you were unable to turn back, having a hard time to stay above the surface, but that was exactly what you wanted. Your limbs turned still, your body giving up on trying to float. Slowly, you sank, your eyes opened as you descended into the depts, the oxygen fading from your system. You recalled the times when you and your family went to the waterparks, how you hanged on to the lifesaver, unable to swim, only for some stranger to take it away from you all of the sudden, letting you sink under. Back then, you struggled so much to get back up, kicking and moving your arms in a frenzy, to save yourself for what felt like an eternity, time slows down so much when you’re about to die, only for your father to pull you back up while your mother screamed at whoever nearly killed you. Tears flooded your already water filled eyes as you sunk deeper into the abyss below. You will never be able to see him, or your mother again, never hear them laugh, never see them smile, taken away from you by the man behind the other car’s wheel. You closed your eyes as the pain returned. Oh! If it would only end already.

But she couldn’t let it happen. How could she after all?

You felt her arms wrap around your frame, as she swam back to the surface, holding you close to her chest, cold scales touching your face. Breaking out from the water’s embrace felt so eerie, your body involuntarily spitting out the liquid which had filled it while sinking in with violent coughs that hurt each time, nostrils eagerly inhaling the air that it was denied. Kos swam to the dark shores, careful to hold you as high above the sea as possible. It was time to wake up.


	2. Broken inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the Doll's not moving in the waking world and Flora can only be encountered in the Hunter's Dream, but this is my story and nothing in here is canon, or is but very little, so you can find them in the waking world as well, so get used to it.

He was staring at her figure, color drained from her face, her eyes having lost their shine, tubes tying to her body, heart monitored constantly, as the machine made a beeping sound with each heartbeat. She escaped, barely, an arm so destroyed it couldn’t be saved, but at least she was here, alive. Amygdala saved her, but it couldn’t do the same for her parents.

Her mother died on the spot, head trauma, her father followed soon after, heart impaled by a piece of metal. (Y/N) was the only one still breathing, when the Great One ripped the car doors and pulled her out, sorrowful screams from the top of its lungs. It tried to heal her. but its magic was no match. Cecilia was rushing to them, yelling through the tears, each word incomprehensible from the shock and pain. Patches was following close behind, worried more about his lord than the dying girl lying limp in its palms. Rea and May called an ambulance and the police, both of them still in shock at the accident which tore the quiet life they loved apart.

Dipper sighed, recalling the night when Grunkle Ford phoned him, to give him the horrible news. He remembered his mind going blank, strength draining from his body as the words fell into his brain, their meaning sinking in like rocks to the bottom of the sea. He wasted no time. He begged his parents to let him go to Transylvania and see her, his thought frantically searching through his memories for something, anything that might help. That night was the hardest one of his entire life. To hear that a loved one was dying…he’d rather go through Weirdmagedon all over again than be given such news ever again. Unfortunately, only he and Mabel could come, Ford and Stan having something to do before they could join, which might imply finding an airport Stanley wasn’t banned from.

He looked at her. Her body was there, breathing. But the (Y/N) he knew and loved, was gone, only a shell left behind.

✠♦✠

James was sitting outside on the plastic chairs in the waiting room, tired and in need of a shower, his head in his palms and his heart heavy with grief. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 8pm. The funeral was over by now most likely. Sarah took it upon herself to prepare it, and none dared take such a grim task away from her, she was the only one string enough to endure, like she's always been. Cecilia was looking after the sisters, the poor girls still in shock, the death of their parents too much for them to handle. They were probably at the graveyard now, saying their last goodbye to the ones who gave them life. The family thought it would be best to not let (Y/N) take part in the ceremony since she was still recovering, the danger still looming over her, and the burial couldn’t be delayed anymore. He didn’t agree but he understood their reasoning. However, he couldn't participate, too worried by his niece to leave her alone. He trusted Dipper, the Higher Beings assuring him that the boy was reliable, but even so. He knew how it felt to lose your family to a certain extent. He didn’t even want to imagine how she must be feeling.

“James, you alright?”

He looked up to see his sister-in-law, Felicia, wearing a long, simple, black dress, and staring at him worried.

“No. I’m not.” he replied, his voice rough and his tone much harsher than he intended.

“O-Of course, you wouldn’t be. What a stupid question.” she said, looking at the floor, examining the tip of her high heeled shoes, face red with embarrassment, avoiding her brother-in-law’s stare.

“Sorry. I… I didn’t mean to…Sorry. I’m just worried about (Y/N). That’s all.” he said, dragging his hands across his face, trying to peel off the fatigue from his being.

When was the last time he slept? He’s been there, by her side, ever since she was brought out of surgery, two weeks ago. The doctors said it was a miracle that she was still alive, but James and Cecilia knew better. News spread quickly among the Great Ones, Amygdala begging Flora, Rom, Kos, the Wet Nurse, Ebrietas and anyone else it could think of for help. Caught between life and death, its power couldn’t reach her in the darkness. Swallowing its pride and knowing the danger it would entail, it reached out to its brethren, something that they didn’t do often, almost not at all, and pleaded with them for help. Together, they managed to reach the child and get her back to the world of the living, but the hardest part was yet to come. To heal one’s body is easy. To heal their soul? It can be the hardest thing in the world even for them. They took pity on James as well, the Moon Presence trying to make him go to sleep, at least for an hour, but he was stubborn and refused her kindness. She didn’t mind. She couldn’t bring herself to be when she understood the pain of loss so well herself. Still, she kept an eye out for him too, fearing that he might faint out of the blue. Humans were so fragile after all.

“It’s ok.” Felicia assured him, taking a seat on the chair opposite to the exhausted man. “How is she feeling?” she asked looking at the door to her niece’s room.

“Physically: she’s recovering pretty well. Mentally…” James replied, thinking about (Y/N) lost gaze and lack of reaction.

It didn’t matter whether or not you talked to her, if you tried to make her happy or sad, the answer was always the same, a suffocating silence that foretold nothing good. Even Radiance was scared of it, her fear strengthened by her inability to access her dreams, as (Y/N)’s broken mind was giving birth only to nightmares, the memory of the accident taking over her and slowly trying to manipulate her in giving in to the dark whispers that demanded only one thing: that she follow her parents. Kos and Amygdala did their best to silence them, the Great Ones keeping her close to them inside the Nightmare, watching her closely and trying to alleviate her sorrow. Nightmare King cast aside his anger towards them for the mockery they threw his way and was always going to see her, spending most of his time, walking with her along the shores of the sea and the land leading to Amygdala’s chamber. 

“I see.” Felicia said, mostly whispering.

Silence settled in the white corridor as neither of them knew what else to say for a while. The steps of the nurses and doctors along with the occasional coughs and moans of pain from the other patients disturbing the quiet yet tense atmosphere. Thoughts swirled in James’ head making a mess of themselves as his brain was too tired to make order among the bundle of words. He had to keep calm and be strong for his niece, but he couldn’t. Not when he knew the chance taken away from him, the possibility of reconciliation with Cecilia in a beautiful way, of mending bonds with his brother, stolen by a truck driver who fell asleep at the wheel. James wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t hate the man, for he did. How could he not? But he also felt pity for the poor jerk as through his neglect of his own fatigue and the accident he cause, the wrath of Amygdala was now upon him. Woe to whoever earned such a cursed fate, to have enraged an Eldritch being. Only sorrow and darkness will fill his days from now on.

“What will happen now?” Felicia asked, looking at James this time.

“What do you mean?” he asked again.

“The girls. Rea is legally an adult, and May turns 18 next year, but (Y/N) is still a child.” Felicia continued. 

“I will adopt (Y/N).” James said, without the need for second thoughts.

Before Felicia could get another word in, her phone vibrated, her husband’s name displayed on the large screen. She excused herself and went to answer, leaving James alone once more, prey to his own concerns.

He mean it, having already talked with an acquaintance who was a lawyer about the necessary documents. (Y/N) would have been better off with him and the bugs rather than anyone else in the family and that wasn’t an affirmation pulled from his own ego. She needed someone to support her now, to love her and try to fill the emptiness left behind. He didn’t doubt his siblings’ ability to take care of her, but he knew they wouldn’t be able to help her, like the ones waiting for her at his home would. Besides, the bugs would never let him live if they knew their daughter was taken away by someone else. There was the problem of the Great Ones now as well. Flora had taken a liking to (Y/N) and Pale King’s children, deciding to live with them, watching over the girl as she was healing. She didn’t ask anyone’s permission, why would she? The Doll, an artificial being brought by her, was already at his place, having taken over the house chores. The insects didn’t mind the addition. Having someone who actually could do housework without breaking something was a relief, though they couldn’t say the same about the tall, skinny creature with many, long tail forked at the end, and exposed ribcage with black wings, much too thin and small to allow her to fly, a holed head shaped like a water drop with tentacles for hair, who was dropping by to check on things. A true Eldritch monster. Hornet would have much rather preferred Amygdala to stay with them, but with Mabel around she didn’t have time to worry about that. At least, the Moon Presence wasn’t fighting with Moder and the Birch, and that was good, Olaf and Gertrude keeping an eye on them along with other of his friends who came to offer their support and help him in these times of need. In these last two weeks, his house has seen the larges number of visitors it ever did.

“James.” Felicia called out to him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Yes?” he replied, looking at her.

“The funeral is over, and Troy told me to get you. We’re going to Sarah to discuss about the girls.” she said, opening the door to (Y/N)’s room.

Dipper turned to look at her, getting up to greet her, but her niece barely made any movement. She was just staring blankly at the wall, as if she wasn’t even there. Poor child. The sight broke Felicia’s heart.

“Anything wrong, madame?” the boy asked, trying to be polite.

He met the aunt shortly after he came here, when he was brought to the hospital by James. He also saw the Great Ones then too, helped by another tonsil stone brought by Amygdala. Were it not for the terrible reason behind his visit, he would have actually been frightened by them, but with (Y/N)’s life at stake he couldn’t care less.

“Not really. I and James have to go for a little while so please keep an eye on her. I don’t think it’s going to take us more than an hour.” Felicia said, looking at him.

“I will, madame. Take your time.” Dipper replied, staring at (Y/N).

She didn’t react at all, not even with her aunt in front of her. Just what was she thinking about?

“Alright. Thank you, Dipper. I’ll bring you something to eat when we get back. You must be hungry.” Felicia said, looking from the boy to her niece. “See you later, sweetheart.”

Her greet was met with only silence, as (Y/N) didn’t even look at her.

“O…Ok. Let’s go James.”

“Take care of yourself, kids.” James said, throwing one last concerned look towards his niece, before closing the door, leaving the two alone.

Sighing, Dipper pulled his chair closer to the bed and sat down, gently taking her hand in his, her fingers lying limp in his, his thumb rubbing her cold skin, eyes examining the erased color of her hair, the lively (h/c) now turned silver. The doctors called it the Mary Antoinette syndrome. Regardless, it didn’t make her any less beautiful. How he wished there was something he could do to help her. To pull her out if the abyss she fell into. He sighed again, the helplessness hurting like no other. Suddenly, he felt her fingers wrap around his, a small gesture, but it made him so happy. He looked at her, a smile creeping on his lips, but it died soon when he saw tears stream down her cheeks.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N) are you alright?” he asked her, getting up and ready to call a nurse, yet his hand refused to let go of hers.

She slowly turned around to look at him, her eyes having lost their distant stare, pain reflecting itself in the (e/c) irises, as tears continued to gather and roll down her face. She was there, in that room, with him, no longer lost who-knows-where, suffering by herself.

“D-Dipper?” she said, her voice faint, barely heard.

“(Y/N) …” he began but before he could continue, delicate whispers turned to sobs which in turn evolved into a full-blown cry, as everything came out in waves, her fragile state unable to take it all.

Without thinking, the boy threw his hands around her and pulled her to his chest, her head on his shoulder, drenching his jacket with salty tears. He let her cry, get it all out. He couldn’t say anything, for he didn’t really know anything that would help now. “It will be ok.”, “Things would work out.”, seemed like the right ones, but even they felt so empty no matter how much he meant them. He let silence do the talking, as it knew exactly what to do, like it did so many times. After what felt like hours, she fell asleep in his arms, no more tears flowing. Dipper laid her on the bed, careful not to disturb her now. He stared at her, mesmerized by her sleeping face, her skin shining softly in the dim light. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips on her cheek, a gentle and brief touch, a way to show his affection even if she wasn’t aware. He sat down and held her hand once more, relieved that the healing could finally begin.


	3. Inheritance and children

The scent of food was floating in the air of Sarah’s home along, warm sweet bread and berries tea. James’ stomach growled as he hadn’t eaten anything at all for quite a while, but he had to resist the hunger for this was not the moment to satiate it. There were much more important matters at hand to be solved as of now.

Rea and May were sitting on the couch in the living room, eyes still wet from crying and heads hanging low with sadness and exhaustion. They stayed strong, for their family, for their sister, for the dear ones who came to offer comfort, but now they were drained, façade peeling off with each passing minute, exposing the hurt beneath, the shattered souls in need of help. Their pale skin and sad expressions, the stillness with which they stayed on the couch, holding each other in their arms looked like weeping angels, dressed in black, all the life sucked out by the tragedy which had struck. One morning. One morning was all it took to turn their entire lives upside down. Cecilia was nearby, eyes red and puffy, a handkerchief

In the rooms upstairs, the voices of children, blissfully ignorant of death’s grim meaning were playing and laughing, adults rushing to quiet them down each time they got too loud. Brothers and sisters, uncles and aunts, relatives from all over the country and beyond, all with sour expressions on their faces were staring at each other in silence, the matter about to be discussed, like a cancer no one wanted to look at, but its foul stench and rotting presence was demanding their attention. There was no way out of this.

“Maybe Rea and May shouldn't assist." Daniela, Norah's cousin, said, looking concerned at the girls. 

"No. This is their future we're talking about. They must know." Sarah argued, but there was little conviction in her voice. 

She too would have preferred them to leave and be spared, but things were much too complicated to allow such comfort. Legally, the house belonged to Rea now as she was both an adult and the oldest. But she had no means of income, no way to pay the bills and she still had school, to study and get a degree. May was nearly an adult as well, only one more year keeping her away from it. (Y/N) was the youngest and she was injured as well, her right arm needed to be amputated. Her situation was the most delicate out of all of them. 

"In that case." Patrick started, looking at everyone in the room, "I think we better start. It's been a long day and delaying this anymore won't do us any good." 

Everyone agreed silently, more than willing to sort this mess out. 

"I want to adopt (Y/N)." James began, ready for his statement to be met with resistance. 

"Are you sure about this James? I know (Y/N) has been living with you for the past year, but..." one of Norah's uncles said, trying to find a reason. 

The family on the mother's side didn't know much about him, apart that he was an eccentric who lived in a house at the periphery of a town not far and he barely kept in touch with his siblings. To entrust their niece to a stranger did not sit well with them. (Y/N) was already a tad strange, to let her in the care of someone that would only encourage her to be even weirder was not a really good plan for them.

“I think it’s best that way.” Cecilia intervened to her brother’s defense. “(Y/N) has been through a lot already and she and James are close. Are you really going to take her away from the closest relative she has?”

Her tone was stern, leaving no room for argue, everyone looking around at one another, not really knowing what to say.

“And what about Rea and May?” someone asked, looking at the girls who didn’t say anything at all so far.

“We won’t leave our home.” Rea talked, her voice, although firm, sounded tired and faint.

“No, darlings, you won’t.” Cecilia assured her before turning to look at the others. “I’ll stay with them and help pay the bills and take care of the house until Rea and May finish their studies. I have already found a job while they were away in America and I’m starting next week.” she continued, her eyes passing over each face in the room.

“I’ll help out if there’s anything I can do, Cecilia. Please don’t hesitate to call me.” James said, looking at his little sister.

After all these years, they managed to make up and reconcile, though he wished the circumstances could have been different.

“Us too.” Sarah jumped in. “Don’t forget about us, my dear.”

“I can’t really help much, but if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask and I’ll see to it.” Troy said, Felicia nodding along in agreement with her husband.

Patrick approached the girls and kneeled in front of them, inhaling deeply before lifting his head to meet their eyes.

“I know we parted ways in some…not really pleasant way after what happened in America, but”, he sighed heavily before continuing, staring at the floor before returning to look at them. “I want you two to know that I’m sorry and that if there is anything, I can do to help you two in any way possible, please contact me, ok?”

They nodded, albeit reluctantly, neither saying a word about the whole thing, too tired to argue anymore with anyone. It was easier to let it slide, for now at least. Cecilia gave them a curious look; Sebastian having chosen to spare her the detail of the things that happened there. Why burden his little sister with useless arguments? Even Norah thought it would be better to not disturb her with that matter. At least not so soon after returning. Neither Rea nor May wanted to admit it, but they were grateful (Y/N) wasn’t there at that moment, for she wouldn’t have let it slide at all. Luckily, Camelia wasn’t there either, though nobody knew why and frankly, they didn’t care. Only Vlad bothered to come and was now playing with the other children upstairs.

“What about the house? The land? Will you work the fields and garden too?” someone in the room asked, only to be backed up by others.

“Me and my children can go and help her at the end of the week. I always wanted to have Anna and Clara learn about agriculture.” Sarah replied, already making plans and picturing her and her daughters in the fields, gathering the harvest and singing, like in those romance movies she kept on watching every night, much to her husband’s exhaust.

“I can come over and help too.” James announced. “I also have plenty of friends who will be willing to help us out.” he continued, thinking of the bugs.

Surely, they wouldn’t mind lending a hand. He could already picture the little ones running wild among the plants and fighting to take them out.

“I’m sure we can find men who would be willing to help in exchange for pay.” Adeline, one of Norah’s cousins, said.

“Yeah. We can come over too during autumn and summer when there is more work.” someone commented as well.

The discussion lasted a little bit more after that, with many more relatives promising to help where they could, but everyone could feel the tension growing more and more and they all knew why. Money. Sebastian was a smart man and a workaholic too. He did everything he could, sacrificing his time with his family to assure his daughters a good life if something ever happened to him. He had a few properties that he was renting for a very good price, one that he gathered along the years and deposited in a bank account for the day when each of the girls would go to leave on their own. They would receive both a part of the money and one of the properties to help them get a good start in life as independent adults. While Rea was the rightful owner of those things now, she had no experience with managing them. Anyone smart and evil enough could have taken advantage of that. Of course, they weren’t stupid enough to give themselves out, but everyone had their suspicions already. A stupid play that only fools could take part in.

James was tired, feeling his eyelids getting heavier. The room was warm and the scent of food filing his nostrils constantly reminding him how hungry he was made it hard for him to stay awake. He wanted to go back to the hospital, to see if (Y/N) was fine. He was about to excuse himself and leave when Sarah approached him. 

"You look awful, James. When was the last time you took a shower?" she said examining the bags under his eyes, his unshaved cheeks and wrinkled clothes. 

"I'm fine, Sarah. If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the hospital now. I need to check on (Y/N)." He said and tried to leave, but not so fast.

"You look as if you just crawled out of a dumpster, James. Go upstairs, take a shower, eat something and sleep. I'll go look after the girl, but you need to rest or else you'll end up in the hospital as well." Sarah demanded, as her eyes stared into his, long fingers with well cared for nails poking his chest.

“But…” he tried to argue but was quickly cut off by his older sister.

“No buts! You need to rest James. I understand that you’re worried about her but if you really want to help, you need to take care of yourself as well. You can’t do anything if you’re about to faint from exhaustion. Now go and do what I told you. I’ll bring you some clothes from my husband.” she continued and was about to leave when he stopped her.

“Thank you, but in that case, I’d better go home and rest. It’s been a while since I’ve been there, and I’d like to check things out. If you’ll excuse me, now.” he said and turned to leave when Liviu placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

“If that’s so then I’ll take you there. There’s no way in hell we’ll let you drive in your current condition.” the man said and accompanied his brother-in-law outside to the car.

“Let me pack you some food at least!” Sarah screamed, rushing to the kitchen where there were some leftovers from the dinner held after the funeral.

“No need for…” James tried to argue, but she had none of it.

“I don’t even want to hear it!” she shouted from the kitchen, leaving the men to wait in the hallway.

James sighed and leaned back to support his body on the wall behind him, crossing his hands and thinking of the situation at his home. He only hoped the house didn’t burn down.

He and Liviu went outside as soon as Sarah gave him a bag in which were casseroles filled to the brim with food that needed to be heated up. James looked at it, grateful that Gertrude and Olaf came over as by himself, he wouldn’t be able to finish it all. Once near the car, while his brother-in-law was already inside, James bowed his head to the Great One standing outside, hidden by the other’s eyes, looking at him before it turned its attention back to the ones inside the house, back to Cecilia and the girls it took under its care. James was grateful for it because right now, they all needed help, even from Eldritch monsters.


	4. At home

At first, the children were overjoyed when they were shown the flashlight and its ability to enlarge their bodies, their minds already filled with all the games they could play, the pranks and the fun they would have. However, it all flew out the window when the adults put them to do chores, leaving little room for playtime. Thus they began to run from the item that only a day ago filled them with hopes and promises of fun, now dread taking over each time they saw Gertrude approach them with it, running and hiding each where they could. Not even Hornet, master of sneaking and running away was capable of escaping the old woman’s list of chores, the hag helped by Herrah and Pale King to tame the wild princess and make her do as told, which in turn only made the little ones fear them more.

Now, that he was just as big as a normal human, Grimm began to wonder how did (Y/N) and James manage to move around the house with all those bugs constantly running between their feet. He had to constantly look where he was going, careful not to step on anyone, and that was considering that most of the bugs had moved in the tunnels below the garden, now that they managed to rebuild the cities they left behind long ago, when they moved in the room on the second floor. Only Pale King, his family and knights, Herrah and her spiders, Vespa and her bees, he and his troupe stayed behind, pleased with the conditions already offered. Still, even so, they were too many! The children were constantly running around once the threat of the flashlight was gone, Pure, Ghost and his own son, nearly always being the ones falling prey to it. The tall prince didn’t mind. They liked to help anyway, especially the Doll who was kind and just like them, was silent most of the time, and even when she spoke, her voice was soft and polite, having a motherly tone each time. Needless to say, compared to Gertrude’s demanding and stern attitude, the children preferred to flock around the other one, leaving Grimm, Pale King and Herrah to help the old woman, White Lady remaining to look after the little grubs together with Mabel and Olaf. 

The Troupe Master sighed heavily as he finished setting the laundry to dry. He looked at the Wyrm who was struggling with the garden hose. It was quite funny to watch actually, but he couldn’t enjoy it, worries and exhaustion eating away at his strength. He couldn’t even sleep properly, too concerned about his daughter. His father didn’t provide much information, willing to shield his son from the truth of the situation. Little did he know, it was exactly that lack of data that had Grimm on edge so much.

“Here. Let me help.” he said, heading to Pale King and trying to untangle the green hose from around the Higher Being’s tail. “How did you even get so tangled up?”

The Wyrm ignored the last question, glad to be rid of that darned tube.

“How does (Y/N) manage to do all this by herself?” he said, taking the hose back and throwing a sad glance towards the small pots of flowers that their daughters spend days during autumn to take care of.

A deep silence settled between the two bugs, memories overflowing their minds and bringing tears to their eyes. When they heard about the accident, both of them felt the ground crumble beneath their feet. The Wyrm was used to the pain, having experienced it so many times, the loss, the reality that he’d never see them again, but Grimm… he was devastated, the Nightmare Heart inside of him beating like crazy fueled by fear and adrenaline. He couldn’t stay there. He had to go to her. He had to make sure she was alright.

Nightmare King was already on his way, but he couldn’t reach her, finding only a deep darkness ready to swallow her and Amygdala, holding onto a little light and begging the others for help. The scarlet Monarch experienced the loss of a dear one too, in his countless cycles of death and rebirth… but they always returned to him, memories and feelings, the days he spend with each one engraved into his mind as their soul never left his side becoming a part of him, an eternal flame burning inside him, forever, until he himself would be no more. But (Y/N) …, she would be gone forever, unchained by the same shackles that kept the others close to him, tied to his very being. He felt his heart being torn to pieces as the realization fell upon him, the pain unbearable. He crashed, there in the darkness, letting out the most wretched screams his throat could muster, right from the wound opening inside, beneath his shell. He couldn’t move, couldn’t act, only shout his sorrow and beg together with Amygdala for the Great Ones to come and help. 

Sympathetic by nature, knowing full well what it means to lose a child, they answered and together, they shunned the darkness, protecting the soul of the girl, until the time came.

The news managed to ease Grimm’s concerns, but did little else. He still feared for her life and even more for her mental state. Humans were so fragile, much more than bugs who still clung in a way to their base instincts even with all the comfort their king provided.

“Have you heard anything else about her?” the Pale Being asked, looking at the Troupe Master.

“No. He refuses to tell me anything. He only assured me that she was still alive.” the black bug replied, unknowingly clutching the hose in his hands.

He was growing relentless every day, tortured with the desire to see her and make sure she was actually ok. Bu he couldn’t let it show. He had to pretend that things were fine, that they were going to be alright. If not for him, for his son and his friend. The little one was much more sensitive to his father’s mood than he thought, thus Grimm had to be careful. He wouldn’t be able to handle two sick children. It would have been too much for him.

“Are you idiots here to work or chat?!” Herrah screamed from behind them.

They turned to see her carrying another basket of laundry and coming their way.

“We were just taking a little break, Herrah.” the Troupe Master replied.

The Spider Queen shot him a dirty look, before placing the basket at his feet and looking around at the messy garden. She recalled (Y/N)’s struggles with those darned thistles, how she weeded the flowers out every weekend during autumn and spring, how she was laughing and listening to their stories, sometimes telling her own. It all felt so long ago now, colors that were once lively now faded and lost their beauty. The whole garden seemed to be weeping along with the ones in the house. While not as close with the girl as the Higher Beings, her heart still ached at the thought of the tragedy that befell her. To lose one’ family was tought no matter the species. She turned to look at the other side of the garden where that Mabel girl was playing with the children and her daughter. If anyone else would have seen them, they wouldn’t have thought that something woeful had happened, but the Spider could see it in their every move, hear it in their every sound. They were well aware of what happened, but they tried their best to pretend not to.

Put on a happy façade as to not worry father and the others. Too many problems, they had to try and play happy. If it doesn’t work, pretend it’s something else. Stumble, fall, cry then. Let the pain show but blame something else. It’s not because of big sister. Stumble, fall, cry.

Herrah sighed, before she spoke again, trying to take her mind off the grim atmosphere.

“Where are the Birch and Moder? Those two better not slack off.” she said, puffing.

“They went with Lady Gloria and Sir Franzen to the market to get some groceries for the Doll.” The Wyrm informed her, calm as always.

“Apparently, there’s a fair at the farms on the other side of the forest and they went to check it out.” Grimm elaborated, motioning to the sea of trees nearby.

“I see.” Herrah said, looking at the roof of the house where Flora was resting, keeping an eye on the little ones below, before going to check on (Y/N) again.

It was no secret that while the three beings seemed indifferent to each other, there was a certain tension between Moder and the Moon Presence. It was better to keep the two of them at a distance. The Great One moved, her gaze falling now on the three bugs that stared at her. They quickly looked away, afraid to catch her dark eyes, if those holes in her head were actually eyes. It was hard to tell. They felt her attention shift once more, away from them. Unknowingly, they relaxed, letting out breaths they didn’t know they held in. And to think a creature like her was an architect of dreams.

“Where is my sister?” Grimm asked, trying to divert everyone’s thought from Flora and her strong presence.

“In (Y/N)’s bedroom, being useless.” Herrah answered, her words although harsh, did have a hue of compassion towards the Moth. 

If the Troupe Master hadn't been already used to the nasty way Herrah spoke about and with everyone, he would have been greatly offended at her choice of words, taking them as insults towards his sister. He and Radiance were far from being the family they once were, before the moths, before the betrayal, even though they tried to leave the past behind and act as it never happened, but despite that, he was not one to stand aside while others insulted her, especially in her times of grief. She was suffering, maybe even more than the rest. (Y/N) was as much of a daughter to her as the moth tribe was. To lose her child again and be unable to do anything to prevent it... he knew how it felt, the sorrow of his father seeping into his own being, revealing things that he never thought that silly old bug who acted like a mindless child most of the time ever had inside of him. Like how he still mourned the very first Troupe Master after such a long time, how he recalled each moment he spend with every single child that came before him in his hours of loneliness. So many secrets that he hid under a merry facade, never letting anyone, not even his children, know about them as to not burden them with his struggles. They say the happiest people are often the ones who cried the most. How true it was in his case. Grimm shook his head. As much as he would have wanted to go to his father and find out more about what hid under that constant, annoying smile, he had to look after Radiance now. Her fury proved its danger long ago. To have her sorrow do the same would have been a disaster and they had enough of those already.

“I’m going to talk to her.” Grimm said, sighing.

He left before Herrah could scold him for leaving his task unfinished. His sister was top priority after all.

Ever since the news of the accident reached her ears, she fell into a strong depression, the pain and grief from when her moths betrayed her, nearly forgetting her returning in full. The others tried to console her, but their feelings fell on deaf ears as the Old Light couldn’t hear anything at all. Not even the antics of Shade Lord could reach her. And they tried, they tried so much, but making fun of a bug in distress brought little joy to the mischievous creature and thus they left her alone, looking to cause trouble somewhere else. Lately, Radiance began to spend days on end lying in (Y/N)’s bed, refusing to come out and barely eating. Seer was by her side, the last remaining moth, the one who refused to forget her but rarely interacted with her out of shame for what her kind has done to the one who gave them life. Now, she was offering her support, as much as she could, even if that meant to force her to eat.

A knock at the door caught Seer’s attention, Radiance still lost in her own thoughts to pay any mind. Grimm stepped inside the cream-colored room, furnished with Victorian styled appliances, the shelves decorated with drawings of eyes, some colored, some not. The entire room looked so different compared to when he was his normal size. He approached the desk, passing his fingers over the wooden table, where he used to sit together with her and listen to music. He recalled the times they argued over which song to play, while Divine was using the distraction to snatch (Y/N)’s newest drawing and hurrying to splash paint on it. A soft chuckle escaped him as he thought of that. Oh! What he wouldn’t give to know that those won’t be the last. That he will get to enjoy them more, that the future will not be tainted by this tragedy, but he knew that it will. Nothing will ever be the same again. She was alive, but a part of her was gone…forever, dead and buried along with her parents beneath meters of cold dirt. He may not have been fond of them, but he would have liked to say one last goodbye before the first shovel of soil was tossed on the wooden coffins, because if it wasn’t for them, (Y/N) would have never existed and a world without her was hard to imagine now, downright impossible.

He turned his head to look at the two moths lying in bed, one staring back at him while the other was lost in her own grief. How much sorrow can change someone. Her glamour was gone, her light having dulled to the point it hardly shone anymore, her feathers were flabby and were looking almost dirty. Grimm had to admit he was a bit scared to see her like that. Next to them was a tray with barely touched fruits, sign that she refused to eat again. The Troupe Master sighed as he sat on the bed, trying to not squash the insects.

“Hey sister.” he said, gently patting her head. “How are you doing?”

“Leave me alone.” she said, burring her face in the blankets.

Seer looked at the Troupe Master, the plea for help obvious in her eyes.

“Sister…” he paused and sighed again. He had to watch his words now. “I know this is difficult for you. It’s hard on all of us, but we need to stay strong.” he said aware of how cliché his words sounded.

Radiance said nothing, only moved her head ever so slightly to look at him. He took that as a hint to continue.

“I know you’re worried about (Y/N). Not knowing what is going on with her is killing me just as much as you, but sulking won’t get us anywhere. We have to do what we can right now to help James who is the only one among us able to take action should something happen.”

The Moth said something, but it was so low that Grimm had to lean his head down close to her to hear.

“(Y/N) …will she be alright? Will she return to us?”

“Yes, dear sister. She will.” Grimm answered, trying to sound as convincing as possible, gently holding one of her wings between his slender fingers.

She accepted his attempt at consolation, feeling a little bit better. Although she would have never admitted it, not in a million years, she was glad to have him by her side, with all his eccentricity and all. He always knew how to care for her and how to make her day a little brighter. This was no exception. If only she could turn back time and fix the mistakes she made. But time is a force that bends to no one’s will and flows only ever onward. The past cannot be changed, but the future could always offer a way for redemption.

✠♦✠

“Thank you for the ride, Liviu. Will make it up to you one day.” James said as he got off.

Luckily, none of the bugs were outside in the front yard and the house was still in one piece, much to his relief. All good so far.

“Don’t sweat it. Take care of yourself, or else Sarah will kill us both.” he joked, saying his goodbyes.

James watched his car disappear into the distance. He felt the Great One appear next to him, an intense stare examining him, making sure he was ok. He tried to assure her that all was ok, when she swooped him up in her arms and carried him towards the house, like a mother carrying her baby.

“Seriously, you didn’t need to do this!” James cried, but Flora ignored him.

He was tired, exhausted. Only a fool could see otherwise. She took him to the backyard where Pale King was stuck listening to Herrah rant about Grimm abandoning them as she was handing the laundry to dry. At his sight, the two fought to hold back a chuckle, leaving their task to go and help Flora.

“I’m glad to see you are finally back, James. I assume this means good news?” Pale King said, hope building up inside him.

“In a way, yes. I’m going to adopt (Y/N).” James said before he had time to think about what came out of his mouth.

The Wyrm’s eyes lit up, overjoyed at the news. Yes, it would have been best to keep (Y/N) close, here where she was loved and had an entire family ready to care for her. He let out a relieved sigh, placing his hand on his heart, trying to make it calm down from the ecstasy. Herrah said nothing, looking aside to not show her joy. Finally, she wouldn’t have to worry about Hornet running around whenever her sister had to go home. She could keep a better eye on (Y/N) while she was recovering. Flora too, let out a gleeful coo in her own language that no sane man could comprehend, rubbing her face on James’ unshaved cheek, before she took him to the door where the Doll was waiting, wearing an apron, her hat and coat hanged in the closet near the door, a smile on her lips.

“Welcome back, sir James. May I help you?” she said, moving to help support the man when the Moon Presence released him, as gently as she could.

“Thank you very much, Miss Doll. I hope there’s room in the fridge. My sister” he said motioning to the package he was still holding, “didn’t want me to leave without a lunch box as you can see.”

The Doll nodded and looked at the door where Ghost was standing, Grimmchild resting between their antlers, awaiting a new task. She handed them the bag, thanking them as they took it and helped James climb the small stairs towards his home and then the salon, where Olaf, Mabel and the bugs were already waiting, the silverware already set, Pure busy bringing the pots with warm soup and putting them so that they were in everyone’s reach. They greeted the man as he sat down, before disappearing back into the kitchen to bring more pots, followed by the Doll.

“Hello Mr. (L/N)!” Mabel saluted (Y/N)’s uncle, a bit taken aback by his shriveled look, though it was expected given the situation.

“It’s good to see you again, James. I hope everything’s going well.” Olaf said, studying his friend’s tired expression.

“Yes, I…” James began but before he could continue a voice thundered from the upper floor, along with heavy steps coming down the stairs.

“JAMES! WHAT’S WITH THAT PIG DEN YOU CALL A ROOM?! YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LIVE LIKE THAT?!” Gertrude screamed as she rushed to him and slapped the man in the back of his head.

He let out a painful groan, holding the area with both hands.

“OH! SHUT UP! YOU DESERVED IT!” the old woman yelled as she took her seat by his side, much to his woe and everyone else’s relief.

Grimm joined them soon after, Radiance resting on his shoulder, her eyes sparkling when she saw James. Without wasting anymore time, she voiced the question that was on everyone’s mind, yet none brave enough to put it.

“James, how is (Y/N)!? Is she alright? Where is she? Can we go see her?!”

“Easy there, Radiance. One question at a time.” the man said, overwhelmed by the barrage of questions. “(Y/N)” he began trying to choose his words carefully and be as truthful as possible “she’s fine, physically. The doctors said that if things go as well as they do, she’ll be discharged at the end of the month, two weeks from now. It’s her mental state that worries me most.” he spoke, looking at everyone in the room, the ones outside having rushed in to hear the news. Flora listening at the window, Pure holding Ghost and Grimmchild close to their chest in anticipation. “I decided to adopt her. Once she’s released from the hospital, she’s going to be living with us and we must be prepared to support her with all we have.”

Everyone nodded, letting out a collective sigh.

“You know we will, James. We always did.” Olaf said, patting the man’s shoulder.

“Two weeks. That’s a long time.” Radiance said, looking down.

She was happy that her daughter would be living with them from then on, but she couldn’t help the sadness that filled her heart knowing that she wouldn’t get to see her at for another 2 weeks.

“Thank you for the news, James. You have no idea how much we needed them.” Pale King said, sitting down, his shoulders finally able to relax, a heavy burden lifted after so long.

“Ok. Now that that’s out of the way, let’s eat and then” Gertrude said, pointing at her friend, “you need a shower! You stink worse than a field of manure in summer.”

“Wait. Where are Gloria and Franzen?”

“They said they’d eat at the fair, now shut up. I’m starving!” the old woman demanded, filling her plate with chicken soup and bread.

The rest followed suit, talking and laughing, now that they knew what was going on, tension slowly wearing off as they ate, complimenting the Doll’s cooking and discussing what else needed to be done around the house with Gertrude and Herrah using every occasion to scold James for his messy way of living. No one noticed when the Moon Presence left, followed by a certain void cat towards the hospital where (Y/N) was resting. 


	5. Not Alone

So many cries, so much pain and pleas for help. It was breaking Flora’s heart to hear all of them. She wished she could help the children at least, for she understood the pain of the parents, their fear and the grief about to follow. She herself has gone through it many times. But she couldn’t. Their prayers were not meant for her but were directed towards Him and He made it clear to them long ago that He would not tolerate their interference least the humans pleaded for their aid or if there was no other way. The Great Ones agreed, and thus, the Moon Presence had no choice but to keep away from the crying children, closing her ears to their screams. It pained her, but a promise is a promise and she had her own daughter to take care of.

She found the room in which (Y/N) and Dipper were resting with ease, the girl’s silver hair shining under the dim light in the room. Flora’s heart broke, seeing the tubes connected to her body, the bandages and the beeping of the machine that recorded her heartbeat. Dark memories came to the Great One, once she was eager to forget more than anything. She brushed them off, getting worried now wouldn’t help at all least she wanted to make things worse, which she didn’t. She changed her size and sneaked in through the opened window, the boy who had been dozing off, waking up as soon as he sensed her presence, the cold air and metallic scent that followed her everywhere she went. He held back a scream, still not used to seeing her, despite being assured of her harmless intentions many times by the others. He actually owner her for saving (Y/N)’s life along with the other Great Ones. Still, he could get past her horrific appearance, the rotten flesh on her exposed ribcage and her face, the darkness of the holes almost sucking him in. He stayed still and watched the Moon Presence, now much smaller than her original form, climb into bed next to the girl like a cat making itself comfortable next to its owner. The mattress was large and (Y/N) wasn’t occupying much space, thus Flora had enough room to lay down, but she dared not take advantage of it. She began to caress the child’s face, sensing the dread haunting her dreams. She let out a low groan and pressed her forehead on hers. The girl was in the Nightmare Frontier with the Scarlet One, her mind slowly mending from the grief as it fought to escape its grasp. Flora wished she could do more, but she was not one with the power of healing. None of the Great Ones who answered Amygdala’s call really were and bringing any more of their kind here was dangerous, the memories playing once more in her head. She tossed them aside and sighed, long, boney fingers contouring the child’s cheek bones now visible from the weight loss. Soon, she will return back home, and be with them all, away from those empty, white walls. Why did humans lock the sick ones in white rooms? Flora couldn’t help but find them depressing, the blankness unsettling her. She preferred the open fields with flowers and trees, not this small cage. Ugh! She shrugged and was thankful that (Y/N) was in the Nightmare Frontier. At least that place was open, and there was also the sea, the forests and so many other spaces to see.

Dipper watched the Great One, analyzing her every movement, ready to jump should she try and do something, but guilt began to thug at the strings of his heart as he saw her sadness. She was obviously worried about (Y/N), just like him. He wanted to say something and offer her comfort, she deserved that much at least, but as soon as he was about to open his mouth, a soft noise from outside caught their attention.

Both turned in time to see Shade Lord land on the floor, eight eyes blinking as they surveyed the room until they noticed the bed where the girl was sleeping. They ignored the other two and went to hop next to her, climbing on her chest and curling themselves into a ball, head positioned so they would hear her heartbeat. They could feel the Great One’s ire directed towards them, but they didn’t care. If she could be there, so could they. Pranking the Higher Beings wasn’t fun anymore, and the tense atmosphere at the house suffocating them. The little ones had enough suffering in their lives already, why put them through more? Thus they came to her, the only one where they could find solace, no matter what. After all, she was never able to resist their cuteness. They were a bit disappointed to find her asleep, but it matter not, since they could always visit her in her dreams thanks to the Nightmare King, or the Fool, a new nickname given to him by the spider, Patched, Potched, whatever his name was, Shade Lord never bothered to remember it. As they lied there on her chest, their eyes were closing, and their mind was already shifting into the other realm where (Y/N) and the Nightmare King were spending their time.

Dipper and Flora let out a deep sigh. They didn’t want to cause a scene and attract the attention of the staff, so they said nothing towards the sleeping, black cat, though there was nothing the Great One didn’t want to do more than kick their butt into the wall and have them remain there. She was not fond of them, at all.

✠♦✠

The waves crashed against your legs, foam tingling your skin as it embraced them minutes away before it disappeared, never to be seen again. Grandpa was standing next to you, though he was not fond of the wet feeling all around him. Flames and water do not mix after all. He could feel Kos laughing at his irritation, but he did his best to ignore it, paying more attention to you than her. And he thought Amygdala and Patches were annoying. He stared at you, the stillness of your expression frightening him. The Nightmare Frontier was the only place where you showed any kind of emotion, where your intentions manifested themselves and not in a good way. The Great Ones were keeping a close eye on you, afraid that you might once again try something irrational like before, when you walked alone along the shore of the dark sea. Good thing Kos is always nearby.

Grandpa gave your hand a light squeeze, warmth and comfort traveling through your skin and towards your frozen heart, attempting to melt the layers of ice it hid beneath. His eyes fell upon the lump where your arm used to be, wondering if he should ask the Great Ones to let you have it back, at least in the dream, but would that help you? Or make things worse? He didn’t know and that tore him apart.

“You know, this place ain’t so bad. I could get used to being here all the time.” a voice came from behind the two of you.

Nightmare King turned to look who the voice belonged to, scarlet orbs met with glowing white ones, as the silhouette of Shade Lord approached you. When they were right behind you, they placed their head on top of yours, upper pair of hands wrapped around your neck, and the lower one crossed as their eyes narrowed to a certain spot in the sea where Kos was standing, her white skin glimmering through the surface. She was coming closer, most likely to check on you, just like a mother looking after her child. Each Great One loses their child at some point and then they yearn for a surrogate, such is their fate. The Scarlet One didn’t mind, as long as they provided aid and no harm, but he couldn’t help but feel…strange. How long has it been since you’ve been to his realm of crimson skies and fields? Two weeks but they felt like forever. Ever since the accident, the Great Ones kept you in their realm and he could understand their reasoning…he found it to be for the best…so why did he feel so lonely to see you rest in Amygdala’s hands as it was perched on top of its tower, or to see you resting in the field of flowers that the Moon Presence cherished so, she lying next to you in silence and purring at each touch. He could purr too, mind you! Each sight tugged at the strings of his heart in ways that made him feel uncomfortable. Was…was this how you felt when he and Vlad were spending time with each other? This…. this loneliness…this fear of losing something precious. Oh! How it ate at him, yet he dared not speak up. Fate was a cruel bitch.

“So,” Shade began, never one to care too much about others, except for the little ones. “when are you going to stop sulking?” they asked.

Nightmare King glared at them, astonished at their lack of empathy. Kos broke through the water surface angered as well. Both Beings were staring at the Shade Lord, the message more than clear, but did they care?

“Look” they began again, “I know it hurts. It’s like someone is ripping your heard and stabbing it over and over again, right?” they said, eyes stuck on the vast sky, the blood moon shining, so very close. “It hurts like hell.”

They recalled the children, the failed ones, their pleas to the void, their silent screams and pain.

You nodded slightly; the motion felt by them.

“You must move on.”

You froze but continued to listen.

“I know. It’s hard, but you must push through. Your life hadn’t ended yet. You still have a long road ahead…and you aren’t alone.” they added, hugging you with their lower pair of arms.

The first layer cracked, their coldness feeling oddly warm, able to overcome one of the barriers around your heart.

“You know…I’ve experienced death…a million times…even more. Each child that died, each shade, a part of me died along with them…I know it’s not the same…but…” they stopped, mind scrambling for the words to say.

“They’re…gone…” you said, so faintly they had trouble hearing you.

The words came out sharp, like glass shards scratching your neck as they came out, their meaning sinking in like rocks falling onto a calm lake, sending ripples through the entire surface, destroying the peaceful state it knew until then. They, your parents, were…gone…forever. You’d never argue with your mother again, never share long moments of awkward silence with your father, never heard them laugh at some very silly joke, never ever…be with them again.

You felt your knees about to give in, strength draining from your body, the emptiness inside you, threatening to swallow you whole as tears flooded your eyes.

“Let it all out.” Shade whispered softly and you did.

Oh Lord! You did.

✠♦✠

Flora was watching you cry, her heart breaking at the sight, but relief was slowly setting in, as she knew, the healing was about to begin. It won’t be easy; she was aware of that. Humans were much more fragile than her kind, but it didn’t matter. She was ready for it.

✠♦✠

The two weeks until your discharging passed quickly, your room filled with relatives and Great Ones who came to offer consolation or aid, depending on the need. Dipper was convinced to go home and rest, while James returned and took his place, Sarah came often to bring you and him food and try to liven up the atmosphere, Patrick and Vlad passed by too a couple times, but never staid too long. Couldn’t blame them. Felicia brought you pots with her scarlet roses to make the room a little happier, she hated the blank walls and found them depressing. The Moon Presence was more than glad to see some color added to that white place. Nobody other than you and James could see her. Your sisters and Cecilia came over too. May and Rea cried seeing you, but your eyes were too dry to shed any more tears. You talked; your aunt assured you that she will take care of the house. She helped James with the official work to adopt you. Things were beginning to change, and you tried to keep up, helped by the Great Ones. Shade was hiding underneath your bed or drawer depending on the situation, but when you were alone again, they resumed their spot in your lap. Gertrude managed to sneak some of the bugs in your room when she was coming to visit, Pale King, Herrah, Radiance, Pure, Ghost, Hornet and many more. They were shocked, seeing how you looked, all the weight you lost. The Spider was about to go and yell at a nurse, demanding to know what they were feeding you. Fortunately, or not, Gertrude was the one to do it and then lectured James for not looking after you better. It made you chuckle, a bit. They had the flashlight too, and the little ones used it to get big enough for you to hug them like normal human children. Hours were spent, your only arm wrapped around whoever’s turn was to use the flashlight, even Hornet was participating, as you stayed in silence, feeling their cold shell through the thin hospital gown you were wearing. Pure, however, couldn’t enjoy it since they were too big to fit in the bed, but you promised that you’d make it up to them when you got home, your hand resting in their large claws, their thumb passing over your knuckles, concern written all over their mask. “It’s going to be fine.” was a statement you all fought hard to believe in.

When you returned, the Victorian styled house was vibrating with excitement, the relief and happiness kicking out the tension that had been plaguing the residents until then. You met Lady Gloria and Sir Franzen, two dear friends of James, experts on healing and chasing away ill omens. They were dropping by for a visit when the accident happened and decided to stay and help him out, unable to abandon their comrade in need. Someone had to keep an eye on Moder and the Birch after all so they wouldn’t get into a fight with the Great Ones. Mabel was so happy to see you again, she hugged you so hard you couldn’t breathe, and Dipper had to pry her off you. He was always near you, relieved to see you out of the hospital finally, his fingers intertwined with yours much to the Higher Beings’ ire. The Doll was attending to your every need, her tender and carrying nature almost making you cry again, but you held strong. The first day left you drained, too many emotions, too many feelings from outside trying to invade you and take over, but the pain refused to give in. You couldn’t cry, heart and brain too confused to know how to react. At night, you were lying in bed with Pure, your head resting on their chest, their arms wrapped around you, Ghost and Hornet lying on either side, deep in slumber, the rest of the children cradled in the cat bed. It…felt good to be here. You weren’t alone.


	6. Memories flood one’s mind like poison

It’s been a week since you came back to James’ house, no, your home and thing were slowly getting better, or so everyone wanted to believe including yourself. Your chest still felt hollow, the emptiness never diminishing, no matter how hard you tried. Everyone was doing their best to help you get through it, Dipper, Pure, Ghost and Hornet taking you on walks through the forest, Moder accompanying you along with the Birch. The Norse Being offered to help you, but the others were quick to shut him up as it would mean putting you through the accident all over again and they refused vehemently to allow you to repeat the nightmare. Herrah, Pale King, Grimm, and the Doll were doing the housework coordinated by Gertrude as Olaf was helping James at work and sometimes going to aid Cecilia and your sisters. Once you tried to go with them, but when you got there, at the corner where it all happened…you broke, strength drained in a matter of seconds and your entire body going into shock. They rushed you back home, where you spend the whole day sleeping, Shade and the Great Ones trying to comfort you, as you were crying in Flora’s arms. Mabel was helping you with the children, playing with them when you felt the need to just be alone and cry, unable to go any more with the façade of being happy. The little ones understood, they always did, but that torn you apart. It wasn’t fair to them, you knew that. But you couldn’t help it, the pain was suffocating, and the memories couldn’t stop flowing into your mind, sad and happy times were haunting your every waking moment, the smallest of things were enough to trigger the torture.

✠♦✠

You stared at the poor puppy, his white fur spoiled by dirt and mud, sleeping on a thrown-away magazine in the corner of the parking lot. He couldn’t be too old, judging by his size, merely a month or two. You looked around trying to find his mother, but in vain. There were no signs of other dogs or puppies around, and the thought that he might be all alone broke your heart.

“(Y/N). We can’t help him.” your mother said as she noticed the look in your eyes and the reason behind it.

Without you noticing, tears began to gather and were one step away from flowing down your cheeks.

You looked at her, and saw the concern painted on her face.

“Can’t we give him some food at least?” you asked, in the most pleading voice your 8 years old self could muster.

She sighed.

“Hold the bags. I’ll go buy some milk. Wait for me here ok.” she said and passed you the groceries.

It didn’t take her long to come back, carrying a small box with milk and a pair of scissors. She went to the puppy and kneeled down besides it, fighting to open the container so he could drink it easily. All that time, the little animal was wagging his tail happily and jumping on her, letting out the cutest barks you ever heard. You and your mother stayed with him a bit to make sure no one will come and disturb him, as it often happened thanks to ill-mannered children and careless parents that never paid to much attention to them unless their hell-spawn got hurt. When it was clear that everything would be alright, Norah decided that it was time to go, as to not have the little one follow you home.

You reluctantly followed her, but continued to look behind you now and then, despite her numerous times telling you not to. However you could see that she too was throwing glances back towards the puppy now and then and as any 8 years old child, you began to sulk. Why was she allowed to do something you weren’t?

At home, you went to take Rex to your room, the huge pet more than excited to lie on the soft carpet as you were rubbing his belly. Your mind kept flying to the little puppy in the corner of the parking lot. Was he ok? Did someone take him home? Did his mommy come to pick him up?

A thunder pulled you out of your thoughts, and you let out a tiny scream, startled by its loud shriek worse than the chainsaw your father used to cut wood for winter. Rex immediately got up and began to bark, your mother appearing shortly after, wearing a long, yellow raincoat.

“You ok? I heard the door barking.” she asked you, coming to check on you.

You jumped in her arms, not wanting to admit that the thunder was still scaring you. You were 8, after all. You were a brave little girl.

“Where are you going?” you asked her, trying to change the subject after a few minutes of hugging.

“I’ll be out for a while. Your sisters and grandma are home, in the kitchen. If you need something go and stay with them.” your mother said as she let go of you.

You pouted but she left before you could get another world in, leaving you alone with Rex, who stopped barking and then sat down by your side, ready to play again. Like any child, your mother’s absence felt like it lasted forever, and when she finally came back, you ran to her, wanting to be held, only to stop in your tracks when you noticed the small, shivering bundle of dirty fur in her arms, two black eyes staring back at you.

“I guess we have a new puppy.” your mother said, smiling as she headed to the bathroom to wash the little fella.

You were almost crying from joy, dancing and jumping around her as you showered her with gratitude. That was how Aki came into your lives, and one of the days you cherished most, a fond memory of your mother’s kindness and love.

How sad…that now it tore you apart.

✠♦✠

The summer heat was killing you, large drops of sweat rolling down your back, your shirt glued to your body, as dirt and thorns were clinging to your fingers. Great day to wear black. Your feet were hurting and so did your back from constantly bending down to pull the weeds that were growing like crazy as if there wasn’t a drought going on, plaguing the entire village. Good think there wasn’t going to be any school the next day or else you would be in a world of pain. You’d think after so many years you’d get used to it, but it seems like it wasn’t the case here.

You looked at the long rows of parsley that you still had to weed out. It was hard work, but you couldn’t deny that it brought you a sort of pleasure, seeing the fruits of your labor. It was also peaceful, a mechanical motion that allowed you to empty your mind and relax despite the physical effort. Sure, it was hard, especially on days like this, your hands hurting from the constant pulling of plants that refused to give in and put up a fight, stinging your skin with little thorns that were annoying to take out. However, you liked it and was willing to endure it.

You took a break, taking a seat in the middle of the rows with vegetables, underneath the shadow of the large cherry tree, the small, crimson fruits shining under the light of the sun, your mouth watering at their sight. Too bad you couldn’t climb trees and the ladder broke yesterday; the reason unknown. You sighed and leaned your back against the black bark, a breeze taking pity and brushing its chill touch against your face.

“You ok?”

You turned to see your father approaching you, dark circlers underneath his eyes. This was one of his rare days off and he usually spend them sleeping off the exhaustion of the week. He came and looked at the cherries hanging at the top of the tree, rubbing his eyes a few times.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” you asked him, the signs of his fatigue obvious to everyone.

“I can’t.” he replied, taking a seat next to you.

You both watched the scenery, the village unfolding in front of you, the cars, albeit a few, passing by, neighbors resting on lounges and bathing in the sun, pets sleeping or chasing each other in a game of tag. Everything was peaceful, a serene day that casted its net upon that small corner of the world, captivating the hearts and minds of everyone.

You didn’t know when, but at one point you fell asleep, waking up only when your father shook you gently, the sky having turned black and starts shining bright.

“Shit! You should have…” you said, only for him to stop you, mid-sentence.

“First. Language. Two. Don’t worry. You needed some rest. Now, let’s go home.” he said offering you a hand to help.

It was then when you noticed the fact that he was folding a bowl with cherries in his other hand and there was a big pile of weeds at his feet, the rows of parsley were cleaned out. You looked at your father, and he only smiled, ruffling your hair, before he began to head home.

“If you don’t hurry, I’m going to eat these cherries without you.”

“Oh, no, you won’t!” you said and followed him, looking back at the work he’s done in your place.

It was small things like that which he used to do that moved you to the core.

It was small things like that…that you missed the most.


	7. We walk, lost, with no purpose, in need of escape

You woke up, vision blurred by tears, cradled in Pure’s arms, Ghost and Hornet staring at you concerned. You were crying in your sleep, again. You quickly wiped your eyes, trying to put on a smile, feeling guilty at having woke them up.

“(Y/N) are you alright?” Hornet asked, placing a hand on your shoulder, her stare filled with worried.

“I’m fine. Sorry.” you tried to assure her, amazed at having managed to keep your voice from trembling and give yourself out.

The princess was looking at you with doubt in her dark eyes. She didn’t believe you; it was painfully obvious.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, and you vehemently shook your head.

No. It wasn’t going to help anyway. But falling asleep wasn’t going to make it better either, maybe only worse.

“I need air.” you found yourself saying, eyes darting towards the balcony, the trees and the stars almost calling you.

The siblings said nothing, only nodded. You all got off the bed and after you changed in the bathroom, helped by Hornet. Living with only one arm was far harder than you thought, the lump on your side, an eternal reminder of the tragedy that still hurt when you tried to move it, forgetting that once was there now was gone forever. You tried not to think about it. There was already enough pain to add more to it, but just like the memories that haunted you day and night, so did this. Just breathe. Hold back the tears and try to accommodate. No need to burden anyone more. When you and Hornet got out of the bathroom, you stared a bit at the room, the little ones sleeping in the cat bed, their faces so peaceful you could only pray your pain will not stain them too much. The moonlight peering through the room caught your attention, the silver rays falling upon the clear, blue surface of the egg resting in a basket on the other side of your bed. You approached it, your fingers gently running over the glowing shell, warmth emanating from beneath. You sighed, wondering when he will awaken, grief tugging at the string of your heart again, the longing being just as strong as the yearning for your parents. Another innocent fallen prey to that cursed accident.

“Come back to me, Kuro.” you whispered softly, leaning your face closer to the egg, your breath blowing over the shell, a single tear lingering down your eyelash and falling onto the clean surface.

Feeling your heart about to shatter from the weight, you broke away from him, going back to Hornet who was waiting for you at the door, her dark eyes stuck on the egg. She placed a hand on your shoulder, trying to offer comfort.

“He will come back, (Y/N). We just have to be patient.” she said, opening the door and letting you go out.

“I know.” you whispered, but the words didn’t sound convincing.

Still, neither of you said a word more and got out, throwing one last glance towards the egg in which the owl was sleeping, a rest whose end none could foresee. He’s been like that since the day of the accident, the grief and the possibility of losing another dear one, being too much. Thus, he felt into a deep slumber, encased in a blue shell that his lingering magic formed around him, its purpose unknown. To break it was too dangerous, and so the only option left was to wait and see, pray for the day when he will return to come faster. 

You met the other two siblings in the hallway, where Ghost was trying to climb in Pure’s arms and be carried, their older sibling continuing to refuse to obey their desires, but you could see that they were becoming less firm every time the small one was asking. You chuckled seeing them, the sound taking everyone by surprise, at its genuinely. How long has it been since you actually laughed without having to force yourself? Too long for them. You could hear their synchronic sigh of relief and Ghost shifted their attention from their sibling to you, their arms outstretched and begging. You bend down and swooped them in your arm, them nuzzling their mask into your chest. You looked at them, placing a hand over their head and caressing it gently, or that was what you wanted to do, but you couldn’t, and that mere fact pained you so, but this was not the time to cry. You had to be strong. You had to, if not for yourself, for them. Jealous, Pure wrapped their arms around you and put their chin on your head, their shoulders slumping in what was meant to be a pout.

“Really, you two are such children.” Hornet scolded them but she meant no ill by it. “Come on. The night won’t last forever.” she said turning to leave.

You three followed her, each of your steps making the hardwood floor crack, the sharp screech disturbing the silence, brought on by the darkness. Unaware, you grabbed Pure’s hand, the shadows dancing on the walls in the moonlight peering through the window curtains sending shivers down your spine. You didn’t want to go out anymore, but sleeping wasn’t an option either. Grandpa waompassion only when alone and away from their siblings as they called the little ones. They even threatened Grandpa to keep his mouth shut about what happened in the Nightmare Frontier then, that day feeling so long ago and surreal.

Pure squeezed your hand, a reminder that they were there, and together, you descended the stairs, the lights turned on in kitchen and the Doll’s soft hum filling the silence together with the scent of freshly cooked pastries and melted chocolate. Flora, in her reduced size, was standing near the door, lifting her head when she heard the stairs screeching underneath your feet. You smiled as you got close to her, bending down to allow the Great One to caress her face, her long, cold fingers passing over your skin and wiping invisible tears from under your eyes, strains of your silver hair intertwined between the boney digits. Such a terrifying creature, yet so filled with kindness. You felt the need to fall in her arms and cry, her gestures waking up too many memories inside you, ones that tugged the tissue of your wound, blood threatening to seep through. She sensed your pain, and as much as she didn’t want to, she pulled her hand away, looking away from you, avoiding your grief-filled gaze. She wanted to do more…but she knew she couldn’t. She was already keeping the madness away from you, shunning and tearing it apart any time it threatened to get its claws on you. Still, it wasn’t enough, Flora wanted to do more, so much more.

“Going somewhere?” the Doll asked, opening the door to the kitchen and standing in the doorway, the scent of food spreading through the entire house much stronger than before.

“Outside, for a short walk.” you answered, Ghost and Pure nodding along.

“Mind if I tag along?” Dipper said appearing from behind the Doll, chocolate whiskers resting atop of his lips.

You smiled slightly at the sight, his face looking so childish and somehow…cute.

“Sure. Let’s go.” you answered and watched as a smile bloomed on his face.

“Take care of yourselves. dear children. I shall have a warm meal prepared for when you return.” the Doll spoke, returning to the kitchen, followed by Flora.

You watched the two disappear behind the door, recalling the days when your own mother stayed up all night to cook and prepare food for the next day, usually happening around holidays when everyone was stressing out, trying to make each year more special then the other one. You never once understood why she did that, she was always so easily irritable during those days. Still, seeing the Doll doing the same thing made nostalgia take over and you hurried to get outside, not wanting to break down, trying to get as far away from the edge of the chasm as possible, not looking back.

✠♦✠

Pure was chasing Ghost around trough the sea of trees, Hornet beating her foot against the ground, her patience wearing thin as her fingers wrapped tighter around a stick she found lying around, the temptation to throw it after those two increasing more and more. As soon as the group found a nice spot in the forest to settle in and relax, admire the night with its endless beauty, the small one took off, eager to play tag with their siblings. The princess wasn’t really in the mood for it, but the other one did comply with them, feeling already guilty for rejecting them so many times before. However, they had to stick close and not wander off too far since there were farms on the other side of the woodland, and guard dogs were roaming around. You and Dipper were lying on the ground, your back supported against Moder’s large body, the smell of moss growing on his skin filling your nostrils with each breath you took. The Birch was staring at the starry sky, her hand holding that of the Nordic creature, neither saying a word.

Dipper’s fingers were playing with your hair, the motion somewhat soothing. You turned your head to look at him, not enough words existing to express how grateful you were to him for everything he did for you, from the time in Gravity Falls to the one he spend in the hospital by your side.

“How about” Dipper began to talk, pulling you out of your thoughts, “s busy with Vlad, trying to shield the child from the tragedy going on, no need to drag more innocents into this mess, and the Great Ones hadn’t taken you to their realms for staying there too long might have negative consequences over you and no one wanted to make things harder than they already where. Radiance couldn’t help you either, the Pale King and Grimm forbidding her from getting anywhere near your mind, afraid that something like the Infection might happen once more. Thus, you were alone, prey to the memories that once brought you joy but now provided only sources of torment. Shade Lord was snoring somewhere in the upper rooms, showing you cwe go on an adventure?”

“An adventure?” you said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. Me, you, your siblings and Mabel. Let’s go somewhere. Doesn’t matter. There’s still a month left of the summer holiday. Let’s make use of it and go solve a mystery.” he continued, rolling on the side to face you.

At that moment, everyone stopped from their activities and turned to look at you, the tension building in the air as they were expecting your answer, Pure wrapping their arms around their younger sibling, whom they finally caught, to keep them from running to you and pleading to accept his offer. The decision was yours and yours alone. They had no right to interfere. Moder shifted slightly behind you, neither him nor the Birch finding it a good idea to be venturing so soon while you were still recovering. Of course, you knew Dipper wouldn’t take you on some dangerous thing, only more exploration like you did in Gravity Falls with the alien spaceship and the forest and that was exactly what you needed. Something to keep you away, something to distract you from these darned memories that tore you apart little by little every single day and night, and only ever letting you catch your breath just so that they could hurt more when they returned. Peace was just an illusion, their poison was always there, like a hunter stalking its prey, a cruel sadist that knew exactly when to strike. You had to break away. You had to take your mind off them.

“I’d love to. But, on one condition.”

“What is it?”

“We’re going back to America.” you said, knowing full well how crazy it sounded. “If we’re going to do this, we ought to make it as memorable as possible.”

Dipper smiled, and leaned in, closer to your face, your foreheads touching and his warm breath blowing on your cheeks.

“Whatever you want.” he said, his arm searching for yours.

You offered it, smiling slightly as you tangled your fingers with his. A crimson hue ran across his face and the look in his eyes made your heart race for some reason. You liked Dipper, his smile and his laughter, how he always tried to support you and make you feel better. His presence was one of the good things that made you want to smile and be grateful for being alive, giving you strength to go on and live through the day.

Slowly, you leaned it and pressed your lips on his cheek, his skin burning and turning a bright shade of red, while everyone was gasping all around you.

Away from your eyes, Pure and Ghost were glaring at the boy with jealously burning inside them, making the void inside them swirl with indignation. This wasn’t fair! They wanted kisses too!

Hornet was just looking away, disgusted at the sight of affection, still in the phase where even the mention of love made her skin crawl, bragging that she won’t ever have a lover, and rule Deepnest all by herself. Needless to say, Pale King approved of her desires 100%.

Moder and the Birch were looking at each other, concerned not because of the feelings you had for the boy, but the mere mention of a trip was enough to unease them. A bad feeling was eating away at their insides, an ill-omen that wouldn’t let go no matter what. The Norse Being sensed the reason behind your desire to go, the need to run away from this suffocating place that screamed in your face all the time. If it were up to him, he’d make the pain go away, but that would mean to bind you to him for all eternity, normal death unable to snatch you from his grasp, but would that make things better? The Higher Beings made it clear that they did not wish such a fate upon you, for they heard of the extend of his gift and to say that it unsettled them would have been an understatement. Though you wouldn’t die of natural causes, no more sickness, no more pain, your body would continue to decay, at a very slow rate granted, but time would continue to pass over it, corroding it until there was nothing left but withered skin glued to fragile bones and no more flesh or blood to fill the in between. You’d become a walking corpse, a living dead unable to move, talk, laugh or cry, only existing until someone would take pity and bring you to an end. Cruel as it may sound, the Higher Beings would rather know you dead than to suffer such pain and disgrace, for what worth is in living if one cannot enjoy it? No. They forbid Moder from even mentioning this idea to you, afraid that in your grief, you’d be blinded to its atrocity and accept his gift, or rather curse. Thus, he and the Birch had no other option but to stay and watch over you, praying that nothing would bad would happen that could push you even more over the edge.


	8. Blood ties us, but we cannot feel it

You returned to the house when the dawn was just about to break, the dark sky gaining a tint of yellow and crimson near the place where the sun was beginning to rise. You took a short moment to look at it, the colors and the song of the birds as they were welcoming the new day feeling like a small comfort, but the relief didn’t last. Another memory came to you, of the long summer days when you and your sisters would stay awake all night long to witness the moment when the sun would rise again, the birth of daylight, playing in the front yard, dogs chasing you around and cats passing by with freshly caught prey in their mouths. It wasn't easy, sleep haunting all three of you and trying to catch you in its grasps and drag you to the land of dreams and fantasies, but you all stayed strong, elbowing, pinching and nudging each other every time one seemed like she was about to give in. Deep into the hours of the night, when the fight almost looked like it would be lost, your mother showed up, carrying a tray with hot chocolate and marshmallows, your father following behind with bags of charcoal and a lighter. Next thing you knew, you were all standing around a campfire, telling stories and laughing, the time passing by quickly and nobody feeling the need to answer sleep's call.

A single tear trailed off your cheek, as the images flew before your eyes, the sound of laughter feeling like daggers plunged in your chest, a sharp pain pulsating in your missing limb. You looked at it, confused, fright slowly settling in your heart as your brain was trying to process what was going on. There was nothing there, so why did it hurt? That arm was gone forever, so why did you still feel it? Something was wrong, the signal wasn't traveling right. You were about to panic, scared by the sensation of pain, that slowly began to travel through your entire body, distorting your senses and making it worse with each passing second. 

"(Y/N). It's going to be alright." Dipper said, gently taking your hand and pulling you into his embrace, his warm breath blowing against your hair.

Pure came and wrapped their arms around you as well, rubbing their snout against your cheek, as Ghost was climbing on their shoulder to take part in the family moment. You smiled, their love and care shining away the pain and fear from your heart, filling it with their warmth. What would you do without them?

"Thank you, guys. I don't know what I'd do without you." you said, closing your eyes and leaning your head against Dipper's chest.

Pure and Ghost were not happy with that, the taller one sinking their claws in the boy's back, deep enough to hurt but not leave a mark through the thick sweater he was wearing. Dipper flinched, but tried not to let it show, glaring at the pale bugs. They were worse than children!

✠♦✠

"Welcome back, children." the Doll said, opening the door to the house, Flora right behind her, the Great One already checking you out, sensing that something hadn't been right.

"I'm alright, Flora." you said, approaching her and letting the Moon Presence caress your cheek, and touch your forehead with hers, soft purrs coming from her.

The house was slowly waking up, the bugs and humans making their way downstairs, led by the scent of fresh baked food and coffee. Lady Gloria and Sir Franzen had left the day before, due to having some business to take care of in Russia. Today, Gertrude and Olaf would have to leave as well, taking Moder and the Birch with them. The old woman was worried about her wolves and her brother wanted to see Ace, missing the old hydra and concerned about his well-being. Despite trying not to show it, he too was doubting Cody's skills at taking care of the creature. His sister...she was dragging the poor boy's name through the mud, feeling no guilt about it either. Grimm was scoffing each time he was hearing her begin, while he was cuddling his sleeping son, rolling his eyes and looking at the Spider Queen, if she happened to be near.

"Look. Your sister from another mother." he was jesting, not bothering to hide his grin.

Herrah didn't answer right away. She got up from her seat and went to the small pile of books resting on the side of the couch in the salon and picked one about biology which Monomon liked to read all the time in the short breaks she was having when she wasn't busy helping the King, together with Lurien to manage the matters of the kingdom below the ground in the garden. She flipped the pages until she found what she was looking for and she showed the small, plat and black leech to the Troupe Master.

"Oh, look! It's your mother! Oh my! You two look so alike, that's for sure." she said, laughing at him.

Grimm said nothing, choosing to walk away and forget that conversation ever took place, much to the Spider Queen's delight.

Now you were sitting at the table, enjoying the warm meal, curious gazes thrown here and there, since everyone was surprised to be seeing you already dressed up, so early in the morning. They usually let you sleep until late in the afternoon, the Doll bringing you breakfast in bed. Seeing you here with them now, lifted a heavy weight off their chest even for a little while. Though, what picked their interest was also the glares that Dipper. Pure and Ghost were throwing each other. Did something happen in the morning?

"How are you feeling, (Y/N)?" James asked you.

"I'm...ok." you answered looking around at the table.

The Pale King, White Lady, the little ones, Monomon and Herrah weren't there, the Wyrm and Teacher most likely busy with paperwork and matter regarding the new kingdom. Despite his palace still being in the room on the second floor together with the main hive and the home of Herrah and her weavers, he still went down there three times a week to check on things and make it clear to those who could think of treason that he was still in control. The Spider Queen was also busy with her subjects, some of them still scared of the Great One and distressed by her presence, too afraid to go and hunt. Thus, Herrah had to be with them now and then and reassure them that the Moon Presence had no ill-will regarding them. They begged to differ, but the presence of their ruler was soothing and with her around, they could relax at least for a bit. 

Radiance was resting on your shoulder, her eyes closed and leaning against the skin on your neck, careful so that her crown wouldn't poke you, as she was deep in thought. She was still envious of her brother and the other bugs for being allowed to use the flashlight while she wasn't, but she tried to voice her thoughts as the Moon Presence, who had been alerted by what her emotions were capable of when out of control, has a small..."talk" about it. The Great One would have rather died than allow you to get hurt.

Mabel was with the White Lady and the children, having a meal under the pale blue sky, the sound of their laughter reaching the dining room through the opened windows.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Olaf said, thanking the Doll for pouring him a cup of tea.

"Yeah...um...uncle?"

"Yes, (Y/N)?" James answered, bits of food falling out of his mouth.

"James, don't talk with your mouth open." Grimm scolded him, before returning his attention to his son, trying to make the little rascal, which everyone took to calling him, Robby, a name of his own, as the duty which used to chain him down was no more and he would never have to become Grimm, just another replacement of his father. He was going to be his own person, choosing his own path in life. Yet, until then, he still refused to eat his vegetables much to the Troupe Master's irritation.

"Sorry." your uncle apologized, wiping his mouth, Flora letting out a soft purr meant as a laugh. 

She found him to be nothing more than a young child, stuck in the body of a grown up adult, and was trying to act like it. He...he reminded her of Gehrman. She shook her head. No use disturbing old graves. Dead men tell no tales after all.

"Anyway", you said, looking at Dipper, the boy returning your gaze together with a faint smile. "I... I want to go back to America."

Silence took over the table as soon as the words left your lips, even Robby sensing the tension and quieting down, sparing his father from a fireball to the face. Olaf and Gertrude were staring at you, same as James, Flora stiffening up behind him. Radiance looked at her and then eyed the boy, her glare ready to kill.

"What do you mean, (Y/N)?" She asked you, trying sound calm, but her eyes hadn't loosened their anger even for a second.

"I want to get away." came your words plain and truthful, too tired to make up a lie. "I want to go and explore, take...take my mind off...t-that." 

Silence settled in once more, everyone looking at each other not sure what to say, disturbed only by the ring of the phone in the kitchen which the Doll rushed to pick up.

“My dear,” Grimm began, the quiet weighting too much for him, “I…I understand that you want to…to leave, but you must be aware that we won’t be letting you go alone.” he said, placing both hands on the table in a solemn manner.

“I never intended to go alone. I want you to come with me, if possible.” you said, looking at them, a simultaneous sigh leaving everyone’s mouths.

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t go because of work, but I’ll…” James began but was interrupted when the Doll called him at the phone. He excused himself and left.

“Hm…if you want to go, then maybe you can help us with something, my dear.” Olaf said, looking at Gertrude and then at you.

“Sure. What do you need?” you asked him.

“Lady Gloria and Sir Franzen,” he said and paused, recalling the stories those two shared with him, “before they had to go to Russia, they said they found something in America. Unfortunately they didn’t have time to investigate.”

“What exactly did they find? And where?” Dipper asked, his supernatural senses perking up.

“They don’t know. Lady Gloria said she was exploring a cave when she found a secret passage. It was a very secluded place, no one really explored it too much, according to her. Before they could delve deeper into it, they were called to Russia and had to postpone it. Maybe you guys could go and see what it was about.” Olaf continued.

You and Dipper looked at each other, a sparkle of mischief shining in your eyes.

“Olaf,” you said, smiling and feeling relieved for already having a destination and an adventure ahead of you, “you can count on us!”

✠♦✠

You were sitting in silence together with your sisters, the house eerily silent, Moder’s magic hiding the supernatural creatures from May and Rea’s eyes, Aki’s large, white head resting on your lap, growling at Dipper whenever the boy wanted to come close. Needless to say, Grimm and Flora were already thinking about how to keep the dog there. They already had sapient bugs, four which were Higher Beings, Eldritch monsters, a Nordic Deity, a Forest Spirit, and an owl familiar which was still sleeping, so what difference would a normal dog make? Come to think of it, they haven’t seen Shade in a while. Where were they?

Their visit came as a surprise despite Cecilia calling to announce you all, James, unfortunately, having had to leave to work due to some problem that arose in his absence. She thought it would do you good, to see your sisters again, but since they arrived apart from the usual, “How do you do?”, “We’re fine.” no other word had been shared, leaving the room to drown in an heavy, awkward silence that no one knew how to break. You were absent mindedly caressing the dog’s head, trying to ignore the fear slowly creeping in, birthed from the sensation of something heavy and soft pressed on your missing arm, underneath the pet’s massive body. It was ok. It was fine. It wasn’t there. It was all in your head. All in your head. All in your…

“ _She’s scared._ ”

What?

“Did you say something?” you asked May, who was the one sitting closer to you.

“No.” she replied, confused.

“Oh, ok.” you said, and looked down at the dog in your lap. Strange. You could have sworn…

You sensed Flora’s hand resting on your shoulder and you turned your head to look at her. Despite the darkness of her eyes, you could see the concern reflected in them, shining like a star amidst a black sky. She sensed that something was wrong, that you were not alright. You wanted to assure her that you were, even though it was a lie, but it turns out that lying was the best thing to do sometimes. Still, you had to keep silent. Your sisters couldn’t see her, and it would have been strange if you began talking to yourself. Better keep silent, for now at least.

“So,” Gertrude began, tired of the quiet air in the room, “are you girls going to talk or keep on pretending you’re statues?”

Grimm threw her a nasty glare, Moder and the Birch, who were sitting outside and watching it all through the window, face-palmed themselves, Olaf sighed, the Radiance scoffed at her, Dipper’s jaw dropped and Flora shrugged, relieved that the children, Mabel, Pure, Ghost, Hornet and Robby were outside with the Doll, away from the rising tension in that room.

“Um…madame,” Cecilia spoke, hesitantly, still intimidated by the old woman, “I’m afraid…”

“Sweetie, stop.” Gertrude cut her off, and much to everyone’s surprise, her voice was trembling. “I know…” she began, all her usual confidence having disappeared, replaced by a sadness that you rarely heard from her, “It’s…hard…losing a loved one is the most horrendous thing in this entire world…” she continued, her hand reaching to grab a pendant resting on her chest, clutching it so tight her knuckles were turning pale, “so many things you wish to have said…so many things you wish to have done…and the realization, oh! the fucking realization that it’s too late…that you can’t…it’s worse than death…” she paused, tears gathering in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

“Sister…” Olaf whispered and reached out a hand to place on his sister’s shoulder. He was crying as well.

“But…” Gertrude continued, “you must go on…as painful as it is, you must move on. Look at you three.” she said, staring at you and your sisters. “You’ve been here for what? Half an hour? And yet you barely spoke a word! For God’s sake! You’re sisters! ACT LIKE IT!”

“Gertrude, calm down.” Olaf told her, placing both hands on her shoulders.

The woman said nothing. Instead, she got up and left the room, her heavy steps echoing through the halls followed by a door being slammed shut, silence settling in once more in the salon.

“I…I think we better go.” Cecilia said, and got up, motioning your sisters to follow.

“I’m sorry.” Olaf apologized as she bid him goodbye.

“It’s ok. The bus will be in the station soon, anyway. Please, continue to look after (Y/N).”

“We will, my dear. We will.”

You and Dipper accompanied them to the front yard and watched them leave, tears streaming down your face, as Gertrude’s words continued to echo throughout your mind. You were sisters, yet…you were always acting like strangers with one another, the bond that so many siblings shared…absent. Your mother used to complain about the same thing, and it would be a lie to say that you never wondered why it was like that. What went wrong?

“(Y/N)…”

Dipper’s voice pulled you out of your thoughts, feeling his fingers intertwine with yours. You looked at him, something in you breaking as you saw the concern in his eyes. Why? Why did you always have to worry them?! You were sick, tired, couldn’t bear it, didn’t want to see it anymore, that concern, that fear, that pain, the dread! It was too much…

“I’m fine.” you lied, and turned towards the house, dragging him along. “Come on. We have a journey to plan out.”


	9. Born of Ink. Part 1. Let the healing begin

_“It hurts!”_

_“What is she doing!?”_

_“It’s reaching the head!”_

_“No! NO! Stay away!”_

_“The ink! Stay away!”_

_“Get it off! GET IT OFF!”_

_“Don’t just lay there! DO SOMETHING!”_

“Shut…shut up.” you cried out through clenched teeth, trying your best to ignore the pain and the voices screaming in your ears, tears flooding your vision as you struggled to crawl out of the narrow hallway and towards the empty box.

They were near, you could hear them, their steps coming closer and closer with each passing minute. You couldn’t fight them, your entire body numbed from the pain spreading from your missing arm and into every tissue, every cell that existed in your organism.

_“Give up.”_

_“You’ll die.”_

_“No one will miss you. Just give up.”_

_“You thought you could save him. You think you’re so special, don’t you?”_

“S-SHUT UP!” you shrieked, refusing to give in.

Listening to them was what got you into this mess. Now you will not do the same mistake. You. Will. FIGHT!

✠♦✠

It was early morning when you woke up, Pure and Ghost groaning at the same time, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep, the tall bug wrapping their arms tighter around you, to prevent you from getting up. You chuckled and patted their mask with your hand.

“Come on, big guy. We need to get ready.” you said, and gently tried to push them off, but they refused, holding on strong and pretending not to hear you, Ghost following suit.

You sighed, closing your eyes and smiling. These two were such babies. If Horne hadn’t spent the night with Herrah and the weavers, you would have asked her to help you out, but now you were alone with these two softies. An idea creeped into your mind accompanied by a devilish smile on your lips. Well, in a way, they were asking for it. You reached out and began to tickle Pure’s stomach and much to your surprise, they reacted, immediately pulling away and covering their abdomen with their hands, their entire body shaking while muffled sounds were coming from them. Normally, you would have stopped, but this was just too funny. You tried to lunge at them and continue the torture, but they immediately caught your hand and held you as far away as possible, but much to their terror, Ghost thought that what you were doing was fun too, unleashing an attack of their own. Taking their sibling by surprise, they successfully managed to tickle the giant bug. Laughing uncontrollably in their own way, Pure let go of you, trying to push the small one away, but it was hard with their entire body shaking like crazy, void tears forming at the corners of their eyes.

You were about to join Ghost when the bedroom door opened and in got Grimm, looking tired, Robby and Mabel running past him and jumping on the bed to hug you and their friend.

“We’re going on an adventure! We’re going on an adventure!” they were both screaming in excitement as they threw their arms around you and Ghost, Pure taking advantage of the situation to make a run for it.

“Did something happen to them?” the Troupe Master asked, curious as to why the prince was in such a rush to get out of there.

Usually they were always trying to drag things out according to Hornet and it was a real fight to get them out of bed, least something bad happened or you had a bad dream and refused to sleep, but otherwise, good luck in getting them to leave the blankets.

“They are ticklish.” was all you said, but it was all Grimm needed to understand what went down.

Well…you were smiling and that was good. He could let it slide and spare you the scolding…for now at least.

“Anyway, please get ready and come down to eat. The Doll has prepared breakfast.” he said and motioned his child and Ghost to follow him outside, leaving Mabel to help you dress up.

The girl was already at your dresser, looking at the piles of clothes left after you made your baggage last night, examining every single one of them, tossing those which she didn’t like aside or those which she didn’t find fit for the occasion. She was amazed at the amount of black and dark colored outfits you had. Well, given your situation, it made sense for you to wear only black, but she insisted on making you wear at least a small bit of red or pink, apart from the dreamcatchers on the Nightmare Bracelet that you began wearing again every day, despite Amygdala and Flora’s protests. They were aware that the bracelet was strongly tied to the Nightmare King’s emotions, burning whenever his anger was rising, leaving its mark on your skin and they hated it, their complains hurting Grandpa more than he let others know, but you refused to take it off. You needed him. You needed him by your side now more than ever. Especially after that night, four days ago.

✠♦✠

You tried covering your ears but in vain. They still got to you, the words they said slowly tearing you apart as they echoed through the crimson skies and scarlet garden.

_“Look at her!”_

_“She’s crying! HAHAHA!”_

_“You think you’re so special, don’t you?”_

_“You think they love you? They’re sick of you.”_

_“You do nothing but cry all day. How long do you think they can put up with it?”_

_“I bet they are already tired of you.”_

“N-No!” you said, voice trembling and tears streaming down your face.

They were wrong. It was lies! All lies!

They loved you! They truly cared! They proved it to you over and over and over again. They won’t abandon you!

Grandpa couldn’t take it anymore. You asked him to stand aside, to listen to them as you couldn’t describe with your own words these…voice that began to haunt you ever since your sisters came to visit, three days ago. At first, there was only one of them, faint, barely a whisper, speaking only now and then, so easy to ignore. But slowly, another one came, and then another and so on, talking louder, their words becoming more…violent, mocking you in every way they could. There were hours, when they would disappear, leaving you alone to enjoy the silence, their absence tasting so sweet, but then, they would come back and the torture would begin again.

He had enough, clenching his fists so hard, his claws penetrated his shell and scarlet blood was sipping though. He couldn’t sit and watch you struggle in pain anymore!

“My darling,” he said, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his embrace, “we love you. You are our beloved child and nothing, NOTHING can ever change that. Cry and be sad all you want. We understand. Don’t listen to these…waste of sound, my dear. They speak nothing but lies. You are special. You are our daughter, after all.”

He pressed a kiss on the top of your head, as he cuddled you in his arms, the voices having been silenced and replaced by a soothing melody.

“Thank you, Grandpa.” you said, clinging onto him, like a child.

“There’s no need to thank me, my dear.” he replied and continued to cradle you all night long, until the morning came.

Before you parted, you begged him not to tell the others about the voices. You didn’t want to worry them more than they already were. He refused to comply.

“My dear, we are a family. There is no need to hide these sorts of things.” he said staring at you, his irises carrying something sad in their scarlet shine. “You must never be afraid to tell us if you have a problem no matter what it is, because we love you, and we would never be able to forgive ourselves if something ever happened to you and we couldn’t help.” he continued, gently caressing your cheek.

You said nothing, voice suffocated by emotion. You hugged him, hoping that this would be enough to let him know how you grateful you were.

✠♦✠

“You need new clothes.” Mabel said after reluctantly choosing a black blouse and pants, together with a white scarf.

“Why is everyone telling me that?” you asked, taking the outfit and beginning to undress.

“Because you do. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure we will go to the mall and get you loads of pretty clothes.” the girl said, giggling.

You said nothing but was already thinking about ways to escape. Clothes shopping was not really your thing. As you were changing, your eyes kept on falling upon the egg Kuro was sleeping in. Painful as it was, you had to leave him behind, as taking him with you might be too dangerous for him. After you were done dressing, you went to him, brushing your fingers over the surface. The Doll assured you that she will be taking great care of him in your absence, and it wasn’t that you didn’t trust her, but you couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt, knowing that you were abandoning him again and it hurt.

“ _You’re horrible. Some…_ ”

The voices began again, but they were quickly cut off by Radiance, her own shouts covering them and driving their mean remarks away from your mind.

“YOU’RE AMAZING! YOU’RE THE BEST! DON’T LISTEN TO WHAT THOSE THINGS SAY! YOU ARE NOT HORRIBLE!” she screamed, each word filled with power and confidence.

You smiled, glad and grateful that she was there for you again. You whispered a quiet “thank you” and left, throwing one last glance towards the egg and blowing Kuro a gentle kiss, before you closed the door, dragging the large suitcase behind you.

Downstairs, everyone was already seated, Pure was keeping their father in their arms, an attempt to protect their stomach from the mischievous hands of Ghost who was still trying to tickle them whenever the chance presented itself. The Doll was setting the table together with Dipper and Grimm, the smell of omelet, butter, lemon tea and strawberry jam filling the air. Herrah and the Radiance were perched on James’ shoulders, pocking him now and then to keep him from dozing off and plunging his head in the jam covered plate in front of him. Robby was already digging in, his white cheeks stuffed with omelet and toast, bits of jam and yellow eggs stuck around his mouth. He was just adorable. Flora was laughing softly at the show, the Spider Queen groaning and continuing to berate the man.

The meals were more silent since Olaf and Gertrude left, taking Moder and the Birch with them. Their departure was somber, few words exchanged as the tension from the day before was still there. You regretted… not having the courage to go to her and apologize, not asking her more about her past or even Olaf. You barely knew anything about them, and the realization hurt. But no sound left your mouth, besides “Come again.” and “Have a good journey.” and you hated yourself for that.

You sat down and began to fill your plate, listening to the small jokes thrown around here and there by Mabel, chatting with Dipper and watching Grimm perform small tricks in order to keep his son busy from starting a food fight. After breakfast, you took your pills to help you with the voices. After Grandpa managed to convince you to tell the others about them, James took you to the doctor where you found out that you had a condition called “Brief Psychotic Disorder”, a disease triggered by stress and grief. The nurses were kind, and assured you that it would go away, and given that you only experienced the voices, there were no reasons to be scared. They advised you and your uncle to avoid stress at all costs, and maybe even start therapy, but you refused. You had a large and loving family at home. You wanted to trust them, tired of avoiding problems and wanted to try and solve this as a family. The bugs were happy to hear it, but James was a bit reluctant to accept it.

“If you think it’s getting worse, or if the Nightmare King says that you need it, I’m taking you to therapy.” he told you on the way home.

You agreed. It seemed fair. Even with the pills, the voices would still come in now and then as it took a little bit of time for the medicine to take effect and sometimes your feelings would trigger them right away, but when they did the Radiance was quick to take action and chase them away. Slowly, things were getting better. Life was returning to normal and you…you were…still struggling, but you didn’t abandon the fight. You had to, after all. Just like Gertrude said, you had to move forward, like it or not.

“You guys ready?” Dipper said, eager to go.

“Sure. Let me shrink these guys and we’re all set.” you said, taking the flashlight and making the bugs align.

You let the light of the crystal fall upon them, reducing them back to their original sizes, and letting them climb in your bag. Hornet was more than overjoyed to be able to finally come too, same as Pure and Ghost, the little one unable to hold his excitement. Grimm received a long lecture about taking care of the children, Herrah making sure to get the message hammered into his head, which might have included a few threats, given that neither she nor Pale King could tag along this time, too busy in their own matters with their kingdoms to afford the free time. In addition, Quirrel was coming too, encouraged by Monomon, and Ghost couldn’t be happier.

“Ok. Now, we’re ready!” you said as soon as everyone was sitting comfortably in your bag.

“LET’S GO ON AN ADVENTURE!” Mabel screamed, dragging you after her as she was running outside the door and towards the car.

Yeah, she was clearly happy to go back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What it's like hearing voices: www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxGowUJVjfw
> 
> https://www.webmd.com/schizophrenia/guide/mental-health-brief-psychotic-disorder#1 Here's more info about the MC's condition and just to be clear. She's among the lucky ones and she's having it easy. This disease is in no way fun to have and I'm doing my best to portray it as real as possible. I'm not doing it with the intention to glamorize it at all, because there's nothing to glamorize here. Mental illness is not funny. It's serious and if it comes any other way in this story, please let me know, because I have no intention of showing it any other way than what it actually is. A disease.
> 
> Other than that, thank you for reading and puting up with me.


	10. Born of Ink. Part 2. What hides in the dark

“(Y/N)! It’s so good to see you again, kiddo!” Stan said, pulling you into a bear hug, as soon as you got down from the plane.

“Hello sir. I’m glad to see you as well.” you said, returning his embrace with your arm.

It was nice to be back in Gravity Falls, and most definitely, to know your feet were on safe ground. Truth be told, you had more faith in Cody’s piloting skills, but even so the fear still crept its way into your heart, at the mere thought that you were several kilometers above the ground. The voices had tried to echo in your ears but being quickly stopped by the Nightmare King and Radiance as they sensed their approach, pulling you into their realm and keeping you there, the Moth also frightened and unable to make peace with the fact that one of James’ relatives was driving that thing. Through the mist of sleep, you sensed Dipper’s hand squeezing yours gently, warmth spreading through your body as you felt his touch. You often wondered…what did you do to deserve him?

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel screamed, as soon as she got out and began to run towards her Grunkle.

You made way for her to hug Stan, smiling at the scene when two dark arms wrap around you and two tiny ones grab your feet, as a slight “Nyah!” came from below. You looked down, to meet Ghost and Robby’s eyes, mischief glowing in both scarlet and black orbs. It took you only a second to get what was going on, pitying the poor bug. The tickle attack was still on apparently.

“Seriously, guys? Give Pure a break already.” you said, laughing as you stared at the little ones, trying to be serious, but the image of the giant laughing as they were attacked with tickles was too much for you.

These guys were just too adorable.

Hornet was standing on the side, trying to not appear interested in her siblings’ game, but the truth was that she was tempted to try it too. It was rare to see Pure fear something or in distress apart from it was something bad related to you or their other siblings. She wasn’t jealous, oh no! Rather she was proud that she was the only one whom they treated like an adult, and didn’t baby all the time, but still…she wished to do something stupid, at least once. Maybe she could use it as a practice excuse…hm… that would work. Tie them up and the tickle them? Just to see what all this fuss was about. 

Watching from the sideline, Grimm was smiling and relieved to hear you laugh again. He had his doubts about this entire journey, but maybe it wouldn’t be that bad seeing how it started. On his shoulder, Radiance was pouting again, having been refused to use the flashlight, but her ire was short lived, melting away the moment she saw her daughter’s bright smile. She too, was against her leaving so soon, afraid that she might get hurt more, especially with those darned voices always lurking around her like hungry hounds, ready to attack at the slightest opportunity. However, as she was listening to her beautiful laughter, just like her brother, she began to think that maybe this would actually work out, and you could get over the trauma.

“And these are Grimm and Radiance, Grunkle Stan. Ain’t the moth just fluffy?!” Mabel screamed, as she pulled Stan after her towards the two Higher Beings.

“Y-yeah…they are something.” he said, looking at the two bugs.

“Hello, sir. My name is Grimm, master of the Grimm Troupe and this is my sister, Radiance, the Old Light.” the black insect said, bowing respectfully, the moth nearly falling off when he did that.

“Nice to meet ya.” Stan said, hoping that they won’t be too much trouble. His experience with dream creatures was anything but pleasant so far. “Well, I guess we better go. I left ford alone with those two demons and I don’t want to spend my day scrubbing blood off the carpet.”

“I agree. It’s almost dinner time too and (Y/N) must take her medicine.” the Troupe Master said, looking concerned at the watch on his iPad. “Ok everyone! Let’s get moving!” he said, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention.

You sighed, watching the bugs leave to take the luggage and get ready to head to the shack. It was amazing that Cody managed to land the plane in a plain field, but it would have been better if he could have found a spot nearer civilization. Though, as they say, beggars can’t be choosers.

You headed towards the plane where Quirrel, Dipper and Cody were talking, the scholar fascinated by the metal bird and asking countless questions about how it worked and what not.

“So, how young were you when you began taking flight lessons?” Dipper asked, wondering if he could get his license too.

“My father taught me since I was 10. This is my great-grandfather’s plane. Been in the family for generations.” Cody answered, looking proud at the plane, and at the state it was in.

Despite his age, the thing was in pristine condition, his grandfather, father and him having taken great care of it as if it was a precious child that always needed attention.

“Impressive.” you said, startling the boys.

“Hey, (Y/N). You are going already?” Cody asked, noticing the bugs taking the luggage off the ground where he and Dipper put it.

“Yes. Thanks for bringing us here. I own ya.” you said and held up your fist to bump his.

“No need for that. I’m the grateful one. Gertrude’s been a true nightmare ever since she came back.” he answered, bumping your fist.

You froze, the memory of the crying old woman coming back to you. Bitter bile came in your mouth as warmth drained from your body. You swallowed trying not to puke, not to trigger the voices.

“I-Is that so?” you asked, struggling to keep a calm face.

“Yeah. I think what happened to you hit her harder than we thought. I mean…given her past it’s no surprise.” Cody continued, questions rising in your head hearing that.

“Her past?” you asked, tilting your head in confusion.

“Oh, you didn’t know? Her husband and daughter were killed in front of her 25 years ago.” he said, and the words left you speechless, your jaw dropping on the ground.

G-Gertrude went through what?!

“H-how?” you found yourself asking, but you didn’t want an answer, too afraid of what you’d find.

You felt Dipper’s arms wrap around you, trying to support you so you wouldn’t fall to the ground.

“You better ask her that.” Cody replied and then looked at the sky. “I can’t stay anymore. Have fun guys. Just call me when you want to come back. Or just if you want to get some flight lessons. I’m really trying to avoid Gertrude for a while. See ya later.” he said and after biding farewell to the others, got in his plane and left.

You watched him leave, the shock of the news still feeling strongly in every fiber of your being. Gertrude saw her dear ones die just in front of her. How horrible must it have been, and what happened? What happened exactly? Was that why she was so harsh on you and wanted you and your sisters to get along?

Questions continued to crammer their way into your mind, as the voices tried to creep their way into your head and ears but failing. No matter, they will get their chance. Just a moment of weakness, that was all they needed to tear you down.

✠♦✠

You were glad to be back at the Mystery Shack and see Will and Ford again. The blue dream demon was in his human form and as soon as he sotted you, he ran towards you and caught you in his embrace, tears and snot rolling down his face as he began to cry, mumbling some words that you couldn’t comprehend. You giggled and patted his back.

“I’m glad to see you too, blue boy.” you said, sensing Pure, Ghost and Robby’s stare fixated on you and him.

You rolled your eyes, trying not to bust out laughing again at their jealously. They were cute but honestly, they could ease up on the overprotectiveness. Quirrel was sighing and asked Ghost to go explore together with Mabel to get their minds off this and avoid a possible fight. Fortunately, she agreed and dragging Pure and Ghost after her, she ran towards the forest, screaming that she’ll be back soon, the pill bug, Hornet and Robby running after her. Finally, the princess could explore just as she wanted, for back home, Flora would stop her from venturing out all the time and what was worse, her own mother, Herrah, encouraged the Great One to keep an eye on her and not allow her to venture away from the house, because she was going to get in trouble if she did, some way or another. Well, yeah, Hornet would have definitely gotten in some kind of problem, but even so! At least, here she was free of their interference and could do whatever she liked!

You watched them go, hoping that Mable would be able to handle them, when a voice caught your attention.

“Well, well, well, well, well, well, well. Look who’s here.” Bill said, appearing from behind his brother, in human form as well, a huge grin plastered on his face.

He tilted his head to get a better look at you, his eyes studying the stump where your arm should have been, and the shining white of your hair. You felt shiver travel down your spine as his stare lingered upon you, and so…the voices began again.

_“She’s scared.”_

_“He’s weird.”_

_“Why is he staring?”_

_“Does he know something?”_

_“Stop looking at me! STOP LOOKING AT ME!!”_

You wanted to cover your ears and block them, when you saw the grin on Bill’s face growing wider if that was possible.

“Oh-ho-ho! Looks like you’ve got friends, Light! And some nasty ones too!” he said, coming closer to you and placing his hand on your cheek, his thumb right underneath your eye, pressing the flesh, feeling the bone underneath.

Will was holding you tight, worried that his brother might try something. Bill was not one to be underestimated.

His golden irises were staring into yours, madness dancing in them.

“You’ve met them.” he said, plainly.

“W…what?” you asked, confused as the voices became mere whispers, wondering just like you what he was talking about.

“The Great Ones. They” he said, pointing at your head, “are a result of that.”

“W-what?”

The voices…were a result of Amygdala, Flora and Kos?

“They didn’t mean it. The Nightmare Frontier…I always found it beautiful, but for you humans…it’s not really good for you to stay there for long. It brings out the worst in everyone. Fear, anger, pain, they are all affected by its presence…and given your current state…” he explained, but he paused, a hue of grief staining his otherwise insane stare.

You looked at him, feeling strangely… compassionate towards him. Since the first day you saw him, you got a nasty feeling about him, but now…you sensed only pain and sorrow, one akin to yours. Just like that night, when you and he stared at the night’s sky while you were struggling with your fear of being abandoned. He acted strange back then to, but this time, you could see clearly the pain in him, eating away at him.

“You’re grieving but try to hide it. Just like them. Just like…” he continued, madness slowly returning back to him, but…he was still struggling, he couldn’t get over what happened and now that the grief had surfaced, he didn’t want to let go of it. Not yet. “I told you not to hold it in, but apparently you’re more stubborn than a rock. You didn’t listen so now it’s forcing you to deal with it.”

You gulped, feeling the voices wanting to come back and scream. Radiance was already on alert, ready to interfere and shun them away the second they dared make a sound. Grimm and Ford stopped their chat in which they had been so deep into, the Troupe Master glad to have someone to talk too, pleasantly surprised by the man’s interest, and were now staring at the three of you. To hear that this condition was caused by your pain wishing to be acknowledged, they actually thought about it. They had an idea that your habit of hiding your emotions would turn to bite you in the end, but to get confirmation of it… it, kind of hurt, making the Higher Beings feel like failures. What did they have to do to make you understand that no matter what they will love you? 

“But don’t worry it will go away in a month, even less. Just try to stay away from stress and from the Nightmare Frontier.” he said, returning to his ever-annoying merry façade.

“…Heh?” you said, looking at him dumbfounded, all the voices in your head silenced in confusion.

“B-Bill?” Will spoke, just as taken by surprise as you.

“Anyway! FORD! Pancakes!” the dream demon shouted ignoring you and his twin.

He turned around and ran towards the kitchen, the old man groaning and mumbling, annoyed at the dream demon’s attitude. Stan was cussing Bill as well, looking at the two Higher Beings who were just as shocked as everyone else.

“At least, now we know what to do. Keep the kid away from stress. Easy, right?” he said, trying to lift their moods.

“Yeah.” the Troupe Master said, trying to enjoy the little sparkle of hope that was given to them. “Easy.” he repeated, mostly trying to convince himself about that.

It was going to be anything but easy, knowing you.

“By the way,” Bill said, appearing in the doorway and looking at you, “you have a cat in your luggage.”

Everyone froze, your eyes immediately falling upon your bag. Without a second wasted, you bend down and unzipped it, yelping and falling back on your butt when you saw all your clothes gone and the Lord of Shades lying comfortably in it, eight eyes opening at the same time to stare at you. As if nothing happened, the bastard got up, stretching their black, void body and yawning after which, they got out of the bag and came to you, rubbing their face on your cheek, their loud thoughts echoing in both Grimm and Radiance’s mind.

“CHIN SCRATCHES!”

✠♦✠

The tunnel never seemed to end, no matter how deep you went. How long was it anyway?

“This place seems endless.” Dipper said, and you couldn’t help but agree.

You’ve been walking for hours, Grimm’s scarlet lanterns illuminating your way, the Troupe Master walking behind you together with Pure, Ghost and Robby perched on their shoulders. Hornet was walking besides you, but you could tell she was impatient to get to the bottom of this already and leave. The halls were too narrow for her to use her needle and string, and the group wasn’t moving fast enough in her opinion. Quirrel was in his own world, having brought a bag full of notes and markers from which he already used half. How he managed to take so many notes astonished you, but maybe Ford’s constant rambling had something to do with it. He was extremely knowledgeable about the rocks and caves in America, and was more than glad to share this information, though no one besides the scholar was interested in it. Due to that, they were always behind, and the rest had to wait on them. Needless to say, you had to threaten the princess a few times with the flashlight to make her keep her cool.

You tried to pay attention out of politeness, but you couldn’t. Not because it was boring, which it… kind of was, but also because of the feeling eating away at your insides. Something wasn’t right. You could feel it in your bones, the voices in your head, whispering constantly and…begging you to turn back? That was strange. They usually only yelled and made fun of you, but now, they seemed scared. Radiance did not stop them, finding their presence both odd and unsettling. Bill announced you that this was not an ordinary psychosis. It was fueled by the energies in the Nightmare Frontier, and medicine, while it helped in keeping the voices away, once your emotions passed a certain threshold, they would resurface. Nice to know, right?

_“Turn back.”_

_“It’s dangerous!”_

_“Do you smell something?”_

_“The air is rotten! Turn back!”_

_“I don’t like it here.”_

“Shut up already.” you said, annoyed at them.

You began to think that listening to Zote was more bearable than this…yeah, if you ended up thinking that then you were seriously going insane.

“Hey. I think I see something!” Dipper screamed and hurried in front.

“Finally! Let’s see what it is and go home! This place is suffocating me!” Hornet complained, happy at the thought that she could finally go back outside and play in the shining sun.

Pure escaped her yesterday, but not next time. She worked all night yesterday on a flawless plan and was eager to put it in practice.

“Careful there!” you shouted after him and wanted to follow, only for Pure to grab your hand and pull you closer to their chest, letting Grimm and his flames go ahead, to illuminate the way.

“What did you find? Grimm what is it?” Ford asked, appearing near you along with Quirrel.

The Troupe Master’s face went blank at the sight in front of him, drops of sweat rolling off.

“Well…” he said after a long silence, “let’s just say it’s good that we didn’t bring Shade along.”

“What?” you all said at the same time and got closer to Grimm.

That was when you saw it, the pool of pure darkness lying before you. It was far greater than the pool underneath Hallownest.

Pure and Ghost grew stiff, the giant’s arms holding you tighter, as if you were a lifesaver. Ford kneeled at the edge of the chasm, mouth agape and fitting his glasses better on his nose, muttering a “Fascinating.” while Quirrel was constantly taking notes. Hornet was silent, unpleasant memories coming back, from the time of the Infection. Maybe she should have stayed home and look after Shade after all. Shivers were rolling down Radiance’s spine as questions continued to make their way into her mind. She wanted out, now!

_“GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!”_

_“NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!”_

_“I HATE IT HERE! LEAVE!! LEAVE!!”_

_“WHY IS SHE STILL HERE!? RUN AWAY!”_

_“I CAN’T STAY HERE! LEAVE ALREADY!”_

The voices were screaming, and you couldn’t take it anymore. Everything was spinning around, and you had to grab onto Pure’s arms to not fall, the pain in your head from their yelling almost making you pass out. Just what was going on with them to be so scared? They never acted like that around Shade and they were void too.

“(Y/N)!” Radiance screamed, just as you held onto Pure’s arm.

Everyone turned around and rushed to you.

“Pure! Get her out of here! NOW!” Grimm yelled and the prince didn’t wait to be told a second time.

They scooped you in their arms and ran away as quickly as they could, Ghost and Robby holding on tight as to not fall, Hornet following as well, both out of concern for you and from being relieved to be getting away from the void.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N) hold on! We’re almost out, hold on, my dear!” Radiance was screaming, but her voice was drowned by the still-frightened voices, their words distorted in incomprehensible noises, that made your headache worse. Just…just what was going on?


	11. Born of Ink. Part 3. Moving Pictures

You looked at the poor furnished room, trying to mask your discomfort, the warm bracelets on your wrist offering a little ease, but you insisted on doing this alone and now there was no turning back. Joey Drew was walking around, making tea and asking you questions about his cartoon, Bendy, The Dancing Demon. You were prepared, answering every one of them as truthfully as possible, trying to ignore the voices whispering in the back of your mind, as the medicine had failed you.

_“It stinks. Don’t you feel it?”_

_“It’s rotten. Disgusting.”_

_“Why is she standing there?”_

_“That man is bad news. The stench gives him away.”_

_“We should leave. I don’t like it here.”_

You agreed with them on the fact that this man was strange. Something about him rubbed you the wrong way, but you needed to know what happened in the cave, and why was his business card there with his own signature. What was he doing there?

✠♦✠

It was Dipper who found it, lying forgotten on the dark ground, on the way to the exit after what happened.

You were already outside, the voices having disappeared, yet the headache still persisted, your head throbbing from the pain. Pure was cuddling you in their arms, void tears dripping down their mask as Radiance was trying to alleviate your ache and make it go away, the Nightmare Bracelet burning your skin as Grandpa’s feelings were reaching their peak. He was frightened and angry. What was there?

Nobody could tell what happened, let alone you. The voices never did this before. They usually mocked you and put you down, but this? This was something else entirely. They were scared, frightened like never before. Just what could have caused them to be like that? They never acted like that with Shade around and they were made of void. Something in that cavern wasn’t right. It wasn’t just the black pool. It couldn’t be only that. As soon as the others returned to the surface, you all left and returned to the van where Shade was sleeping, Stan reading a magazine, and listening to the radio, Bill and Will in triangle forms playing chess, with the yellow one cheating in plain sight, but the other one too shy to say anything.

Stan and Will panicked when they saw the state you were in, your face completely pale and barely able to stay awake. They quickly laid you in one of the beds and let you rest. The Lord of Shades, much to everyone’s surprise and suspense, came and laid on your chest making you their new resting spot, but the voices didn’t react at all. Radiance and Grandpa kept a good eye on your mind, trying to detect the slightest of whispers, but there was nothing. Only silence. The blue dream demon was demanding answers from Dipper and the others along with Mr. Pines. Despite your nearly unconscious situation, you could make out their voices and words, spoken in hushed tones beyond the thin doors.

“Ford, what happened?! How did (Y/N) end up like this?!” you heard Stan argue with his brother.

“We don’t know either, sir. We found a pool of void in the cavern and…” Grimm said, but was quickly cut off by Mr. Pines.

“Void? What’s that?”

“It’s pure darkness in liquid form.” Quirrel explained, recalling what Monomon taught him.

“But that’s strange. You said that the Shade Lord is made out of void, and she can be around them all she wants, yet in the presence of the pool…” Ford said, trying to analyze the situation and find an answer.

“The voices were frightened. They were screaming so loud; my own voice couldn’t even reach her.” Radiance commented, looking desolated at the floor.

“That’s not all. Before we left, I found this on the ground.” Dipper said and pulled out a white business card with black stains on it and a name written in blue ink with curvy letters.

Joey Drew.

Thus, a search began for an entire week and with it, rumors of the supernatural surfaced, things that many tried to keep hidden. More investigation was necessary, for with each question answered, another quickly rose to replace it, the main answer still slipping through your fingers like a wet fish. There was only this much that your research could give you. There was no other choice left but to go straight to the source. The man, Joey Drew yourself. But that was easier said than done. Dipper and Stan tried to have a talk with him, but he refused them every time for different reasons. Time was running out and you couldn’t delay anymore. You went in the lion’s den alone, despite how much the others opposed.

Now, you were here, in his living room, sipping tea with him and talking about a toon that you spent an entire week learning about. You couldn’t deny that you found this Bendy persona quite intriguing and the cartoons weren’t bad either, but rather funny and pleasant to watch during Sunday mornings with a coup of chocolate and wrapped in a warm blanket…like…when you were a kid and your father would sit with you in the living room to watch Tom & Jerry. No. Get a hold of yourself. Crying here wouldn’t do any good. Stay strong.

“I really admire you and your team for the work.” you said, smiling to him, as he was sipping his tea, looking pleased with your praise, the voices in your head continuing to whisper about how dangerous he was.

“Would you like to see it?” he asked you, startling you a bit.

“See what?” you asked, trying not to betray anything, keeping as calm as possible but it was hard with the voices laughing at you, mocking you.

“The old workshop. Would you like to see it?” he said, getting up and going to open a door in his apartment which you presumed was a closet until then.

You followed him, pushed by curiosity and just to spite the voices.

_“It’s dangerous. Don’t go.”_

_“The stench is stronger. Something ain’t right.”_

_“Don’t go. Turn back!”_

_“Why isn’t she turning back? Is she stupid.”_

_“She’s an idiot!”_

You stepped inside the workshop, a sense of dread building in you, both bracelets getting warmer, Radiance and Nightmare King both sensing that something wasn’t right. The voices were silent now, a rare occurrence when the medicine wasn’t working. The place looked really run down, as if nobody had been there in years, posters plastered on the walls, and shelves with canned food and other trinkets spread around. Something wasn’t right. You could feel it in the air, the stench that they had been complaining about. It was…strange, like ink, not rotten how they said.

Suddenly, you heard the door shut close behind you, a faint “sorry” floating through the air and towards your frozen body. He… Did he just…

You rushed to the door, beating your only fist against it and calling out to him, but in vain. There was only silence on the other side. That jerk locked you in there!

✠♦✠

“Worthless scum!” Grandpa screamed from the insides of his Nightmare Realm, enraged at the man’s action.

He knew this plan was too dangerous! They shouldn’t have left you go alone! Fuck! Why did he let you convince him otherwise?!

“Calm down, Nightmare King! We don’t solve anything if we panic now!” the Pale King spoke, trying to cool the other one.

“Calm down? Calm down?!” the Scarlet One screamed, nearly fuming at the mouth. “You think this is the time to calm down?! If only I could get my hands on that…on that…! I’ll tear him apart limb from limb!”

“I know and I would do so too!” the Wyrm yelled, losing his patience, “But we can’t! At least not us, personally. Go tell Grimm what is going on and bring everyone in this nightmare. We must come up with a plan before we act. Otherwise, if we act hastily, we might make matters worse!”

A moment of silence passed, the Nightmare King pacing back and forth, considering his options. He hated it. He hated it so much, but the Wyrm was right. They couldn’t do anything by themselves. They needed a plan, and fast.

“Fine, Wyrm. We’ll do it your way. For now.” he said and closed his eyes, concentrating on calling his son and sister to him. 

Thankfully the Radiance had already told them what was going on and saved him the trouble of doing so. All that was left was to pull them into the nightmare where they could scheme their next move. Oh! His claws just ached to sink themselves in that bastard’s neck! He’ll make sure to give him the fright of his life if he survived! No one messed with his granddaughter! NO ONE!

✠♦✠

_“How stupid is she? She’s been hitting that door for hours.”_

_“HAHAHA! Idiot! You fell right into his trap!”_

_“She’s so stupid. Waste of breath.”_

_“Don’t just sit there. Get up.”_

_“We must get out. Hurry up and find a way out!”_

As much as you hated it, you had to admit that they were right. You couldn’t just stay there and wait for help. You had to try and at least find a way out on your own.

You got up from your seat on the floor and began to walk around the place, looking for anything that could help you. The place was truly run down, even more than at first glance. You wondered how it came this way after the fame it had known back in its golden age. You walked into a large open space with a drawing table, illuminated by a weak lamp hanging on the ceiling right above it. There was only a single piece of paper on it, with a small, unfinished drawing of Bendy’s head on it. It didn’t seem to be old, mind you. Was someone there other than you? Given how much you knew about Joey and your opinion on him, which was not good at all, you wouldn’t doubt at all that he trapped someone else in there. The question was: with what purpose? What was he after?

_“The void. The rot.”_

_“She knows nothing.”_

_“Stop standing there.”_

_“Get out already!”_

_“She’s wasting time!”_

“You aren’t helping.” you told the voices, hoping that they would quiet down, but to no avail.

They kept on talking, disturbing your thoughts and making it hard for you to concentrate. You took a deep breath and exhaled, recalling what the others told you about them. Stay away from stress. Yes. Easier said than done. Stress was your middle name. You searched your pockets for the bottle of pills, trying to calm yourself in the meantime. You’ve been sitting on pins and needles ever since you knocked at Joey’s door that day and 

It was going to be alright. Dipper and the others will come and help you. Grandpa and Radiance were already working on a way to get you out. It was going to be fine.

You exhaled, your fingers finally touching the lid of the bottle. After getting it, you popped out a pill and swallowed it, hoping that the fact that you had an empty stomach wouldn’t matter too much. Still, it wasn’t enough. You needed more release.

You looked around and found a pencil, lying forgotten on the floor, its tip sharpened and ready to use.

“Jackpot!” you said as you bend down to pick it up.

God bless whoever invented the pen and paper!

Smiling, you sat down at the drawing table and began to work, feeling the voices fade away as imagination poured into your hands and from them onto the white sheet of paper, the faces of Pure, Ghost, Robby and Hornet taking form before your eyes, wearing fancy clothing or silly pajamas, Will crying as always, Flora and the Doll, always together and having that dignified, kind air around them. Slowly, the voices faded into silence, leaving your mind free of their presence, at least for a little while. You continued to draw, flipping the page when the other side was filled to the brim, your gaze falling for a short second upon one of the posters hanging on the wall next to you. Among the lead sketches, Bendy’s smile, and then eyes were contouring in black graphite, followed by his head and body, arms outstretched as it to hug whoever was on the other side of this 2D word he was enclosed in. It was…hard…and strange to color with only one arm, but you tried to ignore the discomfort…or the sensation of your missing hand holding the paper in place, despite it not being there. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Time passed, and your fingers began to ache, forcing you to stop.

“Ugh! Guess that’s enough for today.” you said, looking at your masterpiece, if you could call it that, while massaging your fingers, the tiny bones popping with a loud sound at each move.

Your stomach was growling, as hunger was settling in. You cussed, thinking about what kind of luck you needed to find something edible in this place. Given its current state, you doubted Joey would keep any food there. Shit! You should have let Pure or Ghost accompany you, but the flashlight would have been suspicious and when you talked with that madman on the phone to schedule a meeting with him, simply going and knocking at his door didn’t work as proven by Stan and Dipper, he especially requested no bags, leaving you with no choice but to go alone.

Another groan from your stomach send you on your feet and exploring the workshop, anything, to take your mind off it. The halls were long, doors locked and too strong for you to smash, here and there you could find barrels and cans of ink, not to mention some strange pipes with a black substance traveling through. At first, you thought it was ink as well, but something told you that it wasn’t, a gut feeling that you couldn’t ignore. You passed by them, continuing to search for anything you could use to satisfy the growing hunger. Eerie sounds were coming from the vents, making your skin crawl. As if this place wasn’t strange enough, it also had to have rats. Huh. Guess it wouldn’t be an abandoned workshop without those vermin. Just great, right?

After a few minutes, you reached a strange room, chains hanging onto the ceiling, the metal mail descending down into a deep darkness, one that you saw only in that cave. You were standing on a fenced platform, a shelf, chest and a cutout of Bendy lied in a corner, and what seemed like the control panel for the chains was in the other one. You stared at it, not sure on what to do, sighing and leaning with your back against the wall, tired and sick of this place.

“This place sucks, doesn’t it?” you said, looking at the smiling devil made out of cardboard. “And that Joey guy is a bastard.” you continued, aware of how strange it was to be talking to a cutout.

Still, it helped. Hearing your voice made it easier to endure, even if there was no one to answer. You were used to that thanks to Pure and the little ones. Well, at least not verbally anyway. They had their own way of communicating, ways that were much more expressive than speech. You sighed again and looked at the cutout…hm? that was strange. The noises from the vents stopped. When? Eh. Whatever. Even rats needed a break now and then.

“Alright. Just standing around isn’t going to help. I better get to try and do something. It was nice speaking to you. We should do it again, Bendy.” you said, looking at the cutout and smiling.

You inhaled deeply and pulled the lever on the control panel, ready for whatever thing might show up, hoping that it won’t be an alien…anything but an alien. Much to your relief, it was nothing of that sort. What emerged from the darkness was a strange-looking machine square and combust in shape, with the same pipes filled with a black liquid attached to it, gears, pistons and other metallic parts attached to it. You stared dumbfounded at the thing. Well, now what?

“Shit! I swear I’ll kick that bastard’s ass when I’m out of here.” you said, looking at the floor, ignoring the rattling of rats coming from the walls, and how much it sounded like a…giggle. “Come on, girl. You played video games, before. How does it usually go in there?”

Hm…you wacked your brain searching for answers until it came to you. You had to start the machine.

You sighed and looked back at the cutout of Bendy, a smile tugging at your lips.

“Guess we’ll be together some more, eh, buddy.” you said and went to pat his head, strange as it was.

The rattling in the walls was heard again. These rats must have been drunk or something.

“See you around.” you told the cutout and then headed out of that room, the noise following.

After a few minutes of walking, you found a room with a lever, the words “Ink Machine” written on top. The moment you stepped in, the voices came out again, fear dripping off each word they spoke. They were scared, speaking in hushed tones, as if not trying to be heard.

_“Get out of here.”_

_“Turn back. Just turn back.”_

_“I don’t like this.”_

_“There’s something rotten in the air.”_

_“This is too dangerous. Nothing good will come out of this.”_

You froze in place, fighting between moving forward and turning on the machine and bolting it out of there. But then, where would you go? The main door was locked and so far, you haven’t found any other way out.

_“You must have missed it!”_

_“So stupid. So stupid.”_

_“She didn’t search for an exit.”_

_“What an idiot.”_

_“I bet she missed the exit.”_

You turned around and nearly yelped in surprise and fell back when you saw it. Before you stood a cutout of Bendy, and you could swear that those eyes were staring at you, not…not like a drawing looked at its painter because of how it was drawn, but actually looked at you, as if it was a living thing. You swallowed the lump in your throat, the voices going quiet from fright, leaving you two in silence.

“M-missed me?” you tried to crack a joke, but in vain. You were still scared. “W-well…” you stuttered, your mind scrambling for something, anything to talk about, to ease the fright.

Suddenly, you remembered the day when you found out that Pure could teleport. It was after the accident. They were playing with Mabel and their siblings in the garden, and you were staring at them, from the comfort of your balcony, together with Dipper. You made eye contact with them and before you knew it, they were by your side, all but vibrating with excitement. You screamed in shock, and…much to your shame, you lost it on them, yelling and telling them to never do it again. The look of hurt in their eyes…it pained you to this day to remember it, but back then, you saw nothing but your own rage. Later, guilty and ashamed, you apologized to them profusely, but the damage was already done. Since then, they stopped teleporting, and you couldn’t help but want to cry whenever you remembered.

Hot tears flooded your vision and rolled down your cheeks.

“Oh, my…Sorry…I…just remembered something…” you began, wiping them away.

Bendy just stared, nothing more, but for some unknown reason, you could almost sense his confusion.

“I…I did something stupid and hurt a friend a while back and…I still…” you tried to continue but the tears suffocated your voice.

You couldn’t do anything but sob and sniff, and he was watching, hidden yet in plain sight, away yet so near, a piece of paper clutched in his black hand.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t do this.” you said after regaining a bit of control over yourself, enough to form coherent sentences. “I guess I better get that machine going.” you continued, looking at the lever and then turned your head to look at the cutout. “I…I don’t know what’s going to happen when I’ll start that thing…but to be honest, I don’t think it will be anything good.” you paused, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm the beatings of your heart, “if something shitty happens,” you chuckled, the foolishness of the words about to come out, amazing even you. You were clearly beginning to loose it. “Will you continue to stay by my side?”

Silence. What else did you expect? For him to come to life and solve all your problems? Maybe. Strange what madness does to people. It makes them believe the most stupid of things.

You sighed and with all the courage you could muster, you approached the lever and wrapped your fingers around it. It was now or never. No going back. In one swift motion, you pulled it, bracing yourself for the worst.

What followed was a huge rumble of noises, the lights going out leaving you in almost complete darkness.

_“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”_

_“GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!”_

_“WE’RE GOING TO DIE! I DON’T WANNA DIE!”_

_“IDIOT! YOU DOOMED US ALL!”_

_“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUN!”_

You didn’t waste another second. You ran towards the exit, scared as ink began to floor everything around you. You stumbled and fell numerous times, barely able to see where you were going. Metal door were crashing down here and there, cutting off escape routes.

You were scared, cursing your feet for your slowness, adrenaline rushing through your veins at high speed, your ears hurting from their screams. Time passed too slowly, and each step took too long to make. The ink was growing rapidly and soon it passed your knee level, making your movements all the more sluggish. Your lungs were burning, your muscles aching from the effort, curses and swear flowing out your lips like a waterfall. You needed out! You wanted out of that ink hell!

You finally made it to the hall leading to the door, only a few more meters separating you from freedom. You rushed towards it, ready to break it down if needed to, but then…the floor shattered beneath your feet, wooden walls and black pipes passing by your vision as you fell deeper and deeper into the bowels of that hell.

There was no escape.


	12. Born of Ink. Part 4. Meeting the Ink Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm skipping through the game and going straight to the main parts with some "bonding" scenes in between and...other stuff, otherwise this ark would take too long and I know we are all too eager to kick Joey's sorry arse so better get to it quickly.
> 
> Also, !! WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE WAS USED !! What? How would you react if you were about to be sacrificed? If you managed to watch your tongue...then congrats. I wouldn't.

“(Y/N), are you ok?”

You opened your eyes, sunlight flowing in the car through the large windows. You were lying on back seat, your head resting on one of the bags. The music player was on, the song “Little Talks” by Of Monsters and Men playing in the background, your father tapping his hands on the stirring wheel on the rhythm of the melody, your mother looking straight ahead, their faces hidden from view. You got up, feeling your entire body ache from the uncomfortable position you slept in.

“Are you ok, (Y/N)? Did you have a bad dream?” she asked you.

A bad dream? Y-Yeah. It…it…kind of felt like that. How strange. W-What were you doing? ...Oh, yeah. The picnic. You went to buy groceries with your parents and…and you had to make sure that you got everything…yes. That was what you had to do. You turned your head towards the bag, blinking when you saw the stuff besides you. A small cutout of a cartoon character with black skin and a white face, a large smile resting on his lips and mischievous eyes was staring at you, the bags with groceries being buried beneath cans of ink and stained papers. W-What was going on?

“M-Mom” you said, looking at your mother.

Something was wrong. Som-…you froze.

“DAD! LOOK…”

Too late.

✠♦✠

You opened your eyes, vision blurry from the tears rolling down your cheeks and your entire body hurting, but that didn’t even compare to how your head was throbbing. The recent events unfolded in your mind, Bendy, the ink machine, the fall…the dream.

“There, there, don’t cry now my dear.” a male voice came, and you immediately perched up, only then to notice something that made your heart still.

You were tied on a chair, unable to move. Fear took over you and with it, came the voices.

_“What have you got us into now?”_

_“I don’t like this.”_

_“We’re going to die, aren’t we?”_

_“You idiot! What have you done now?!”_

_“There’s no escape.”_

You struggled to free yourself, the ropes rubbing against your skin and causing you pain, as the rough material scratched your already aching arm.

“Now, now, dear. The struggle is pointless. We wouldn’t want our sheep running away now, would we?”

You looked up to see who was talking, your eyes meeting a tall figure, male judging from the tone of his voice, his body covered in a dark substance, dripping off his hands onto the floor. He was wearing a pair of pants with suspensers the color of snow, and his head was covered by a mask of Bendy with the mouth cut out. He was holding an axe, in his hands, the clean blade sending shivers down your spine. You stared at him, afraid, your voice stuck in your throat.

“I must admit I am honored you came all the way down here. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel. But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me.” he continued, dread building up inside you with each word he spoke.

Sheep? Savior? What on earth was he rambling on about?

“The time of sacrifice is at hand!” he said going to place the axe somewhere near, the handle leaning against a wooden pillar-like structure and then returned to face you. “And then, I will finally be freed from this... prison. This inky... dark... abyss I call a body. Shhhhh! Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling! Let us begin. The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me... he will set us free.” he said, and you listened in fear, sweat rolling off your body as strange noises came from above.

_“It’s over.”_

_“We’re going to die.”_

_“No. No. NO!”_

_“We can’t get free.”_

_“No escape. Only death.”_

You watched the man go away and exit the room, leaving you all alone to meet your fate. This was happening. This was truly happening. You were going to die, sacrificed to…to whatever he called a savior. You began to struggle again, ignoring the pain and ache in your body and the voice in your mind. I-f only Grandpa would get mad and the bracelet would burn then…wait! You didn’t feel the bracelets at all on your skin. Could it be…that when you fell…

“Fuck! FUCK!” you screamed realizing that now, neither the Nightmare King nor the Radiance would be able to tell what was going on with you.

You began to struggle harder, now fueled by anger when a static noise came from a speaker nearby, that guys voice echoing through out the room.

“Sheep, sheep, sheep, It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead.”

“Just you wait until I get my hands on you!” you screamed.

A metal door in front of you opened as the guy ignored your threat and continued to talk, the entire place shaking as he did so.

“Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you! I summon you, Ink Demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!”

“I swear I’ll take the longest piece of wood I’ll find and shove it up your ass!” you continued to yell, the adrenaline rushing in your body, giving you strength to keep on struggling and ignore the pain.

You fixated your eyes on the darkness revealed through the opened door, ready to face whatever was going to come out when…

“No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your- AAAHHH!!”

You heard the guy scream followed by other weird noises, a devilish smile rolling on your lips.

“Karma bitch!” you yelled, but the joy was short lived.

You were still caught, let alone the other troubles. There was no guarantee that that thing won’t come after you and… wait a minute. Did…did he say Bendy?

In your frightened state, you didn’t realize who the savior’s or whatever thing that madman was talking about was Bendy, your brain too tired and agitated to make the connection. But how?

The walls began to turn black, ink dripping from the ceiling as the room was flooded with the dark substance. You gave up on your thoughts and tried to release yourself, but only ended up falling on the side, hitting your head once more on the hardwood floor.

“Shit!” you yelped, as the voices yelled at you as well.

You were too tired and couldn’t get yourself free. Was this really the end? Was this truly how you died?

From the darkness, you heard steps approaching, along with the sound of dripping. You looked towards the door, awaiting your fate. And he didn’t delay.

Your voice was stuck in your throat when you saw him. He was nothing like his cartoon persona. He was taller, ink covering most of his face including his eyes, leaving only his smile intact. His left arm was longer and thinner than his right one which was also more human looking, a large white glove resting on his hand. His left leg was more deformed and thicker than the right one, looking almost like a deformed stump. You couldn’t help but feel…pity, sadness. What happened to him? What did that bastard do to him?!

He was limping his way towards you, and you noticed a piece of paper clutched in his right arm. What was he planning to do?

You swallowed a lump in your throat, the voices having gone silent from fear. At least you could think clearly and that was good.

“Hey big guy.” you said, trying not to let your panic show, the demon being just a few steps away from you.

He stopped, tilting his head to the side, waiting.

“Mind…mind giving me a hand? Just cut the ropes around my arm, please. I’ll do the rest.” you said, trying to sound calm and somewhat amused, make the situation not be as tense as it actually was.

Bendy looked at you, standing still and not moving at all, fear growing inside you. Slowly, he went behind you and lifted the chair with such ease you were amazed. People did tell you, you lost weight, but not that much! Jokes aside, he lifted you up and cut off the bindings, your wrist enjoying the feeling of release.

“Thank you.” you said, rubbing your arm on your pants, trying to ease the ache somehow.

Bendy stood by your side, watching you in silence. It was kind of… unsettling, to be honest, but you tried to ignore it. You’ve been through worse when you met Moder for the first time. Maybe this will be just like back then, or so you hoped.

Suddenly, more noises came from above, roars and groans echoing throughout the place, making the blood freeze in your veins.

“W-What was that?” you asked, but something inside you didn’t want to find out.

You quickly got on your feet and began to bolt towards the exit, dragging Bendy behind you. The Ink Demon was confused, but he didn’t react, only followed, curious as to what you were planning. You continued to navigate through the dark corridors, not knowing exactly where to go other than to get away from that thing that was roaring and getting closer. Something inside you was screaming at you to run from it, a sense of dread so strong, you could hardly believe that you were able to move. 

You finally reached a door, your only way out, and struggled to open it, the thing getting closer and closer.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” you screamed, pushing yourself into the blasted door and trying to get it to open.

Suddenly, Bendy pushed you away and using his larger hand, forced the door open.

“Great job, Be-” you began but before you could finish, he grabbed you and tossed you in the new hallway, slamming the door shut behind you.

You stared at it, the shock and reality taking a few seconds to sink in.

“No. No. No! Bendy!” you yelled and jumped at the door, beating your fist against it. “Bendy! Open up! Bendy!” you called out to him but heard only silence. “Bendy! Please! I beg you! Open up and come in!”

Tears began to roll down your face, the voices slowly emerging again, ready to put you down. No. No!

“Bendy…I beg you…if…if you don’t want to come in…at least…at least stay alive…” you said, your voice nearly suffocated by the cries longing to get out.

You slowly fell to your knees, as the voices were now screaming in your mind, the worst scenarios playing in your head like a sick cinema.

“Please…stay safe…”

✠♦✠

Stay safe. Stay alive. No one ever told him that.

Abomination. Failure. Keep him locked up. Oh! He heard that so many times, but “stay safe”? Never. He knew what it meant. They at least taught him words and their meaning, so he would understand everything he was told. They wanted him to be a demon, a monster, so he became one, but then they abandoned him, threw him under lock and key, offering a few “toys” now and then. They were all the same, hatred, fear and disgust reflecting in their eyes as clear as the things in a illuminated room, but…he didn’t see that when he looked into hers. There was some fear, but not as strong. Instead, he saw something else, something he couldn’t define. Was that what humans called compassion? Maybe. He didn’t know. But one thing he was sure of. He didn’t want her to die.

The Ink Demon stared at the door, listening to her sobs, the thing that followed them coming closer, the sheet of paper clutched tight in his hand. He turned away, ready to face it, a devilish smile curling inside him. Finally, someone who wasn’t afraid to try and fight him. He had gotten tired of the same monsters, always running away whenever he was getting close. Now, he could get some action.

✠♦✠

“I found something, Henry.” Joe said after minutes of silence.

“What?” the man asked, the discomfort inside growing stronger.

Something wasn’t right. Ever since he stepped foot in that apartment, Henry’s skin had been crawling non-stop, yet he couldn’t quite say exactly why. There was also what happened when he came in. Finding an old man yelling at your friend about his missing granddaughter wasn’t exactly an inspiring sign of good-omen. He tried to pester Joe about it, but in vain. The man kept on avoiding the answer and changing the subject and that didn’t seat well with Henry. Not at all.

“I was exploring caves, looking for inspiration. Strange, right? Funny place to look for ideas for cartoons.” Joey continued, chuckling a little.

Henry kept silent. He didn’t see any reason to laugh. He watched as Joey headed to one of the drawers in his kitchen and took out a jar filled with some kind of tar-like substance and put it on the counter. Henry approached it, trying to get a better look at the liquid, only to back down the next second, when a tentacle-like thing emerged and smashed itself against the glass, exactly where the man had been standing. He looked at it in shock, every single alarm in his head going off at the same time.

“Joey, what the hell is that thing?!” he yelled, taking a defense position.

“Surprised, right?” Joey said, smiling. “It’s a blessing, Henry. A gift from above. Go into the old workshop. You’ll see what I mean.”

Henry stared at his old coworker then at the jar and then at the door leading to the old workshop. Something was telling him to run, nearly compelling him to, but then the face of than old man being dragged away by the police demanding his granddaughter back came to him. That girl might be in there. He couldn’t just leave. He had to find her.

Taking a deep breathe, he opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around, noticing the floor having shattered a few meters ahead, a black substance looking like ink flooding the hallway and pouring through the hole, a feeling of dread filling his heart. No…It couldn’t be?!

“Mew.”

Henry jumped, looking around him in a frenzy to see what could have made that sound when he saw it. At his feet was a large, black cat, with four pairs of glowing eyes and two large horns between its ears and on the side of its face. The man stared at it, flabbergasted, when the creature passed by him and jumped straight into the whole, disappearing into the darkness below.

“What on Earth is going on?” Henry asked himself. Where did that cat-thing come from? What on earth has Joey done?!

✠♦✠

After (Y/N) lost the bracelets, those two completely lost it and Nightmare King nearly set the entire garden on fire, Grimm barely managing to calm him down in time and prevent everyone in there from being killed. Radiance was no better, and she was ready to kill everyone who dared talk to her. Pale King was one step away from going off on all of them and to make matters worse, that Stan guy got himself in jail after trying to solve things “the old-fashion” way. Well, Shade couldn’t really complain about that. They managed to get inside that place and now studio, after all. They grew tired of those idiots constantly bickering with each other like stupid grubs. Thus, they decided to take matters into their own hands and get this whole thing over it. They wanted their chin scratcher back, darn it!


	13. Born of Ink. Part 5. Even in hell, we shall fight to protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! WARNING: VIOLENCE DESCRIBED BELOW. SHADE LORD IS SICK OF TWISTED ALICE'S S$%# !!

_“What is she doing?”_

_“Is she an idiot? Oh! Forgot who I was talking about.”_

_“You’re going the wrong way.”_

_“She’s lost. I can tell.”_

_“We should have turned left back there.”_

“Don’t you guys ever get tired of talking? Like, dunno? Don’t you have a hobby?!” you snapped at the voices, tired of their constant rambling.

You’ve been waiting for Bendy to return for what felt like hours and finally decided that it would be better to try and find an escape rather than just stay in one place and wait for someone to come. Now you were walking through the dark halls of the place, cutout of the smiling devil placed all around, your heart aching at the sight. What happened to him? Was he alright? The questions tugged at the strings of your heart, as the voices were making it harder for you to concentrate, each word bringing you down further than you already were.

You began to hum to yourself, trying to calm yourself down and drown the voices in your head. Your feet were aching, and your stomach was growling more and more from the hunger. You were so tired. You just wanted to go to sleep. Maybe…maybe you could reach the Nightmare Frontier and see Kos or Amygdala…no. If you did that the voices would only get worse. You sighed, having reached another dead end, a cutout of Bendy staring at you with his famous smile. Exhausted, you lied down, taking a small break from exploring these endless corridors, the scent of dust and ink making you dizzy. Your eyes fell on the cardboard figure, your chest filled with yearning and concerns.

“Bendy, I-I don’t know if you can hear me, but…please…co-come back to me…” you said, nearly whispering and suffocated by tears.

The silence was too crushing. You needed more noise, something to distract you. You wiped away your tears, determined to stop being a crybaby.

“I…I have many siblings, you know. After we get out of here, you can come live with us. I think you’d like them a lot. I also have a lot of…” you voice died off, realizing what you were about to say.

Parents. Tears threatened to flood again, but you stopped them in time. Gosh! Maybe…Maybe the voices were right…maybe you were an idiot.

_“Did you just notice that now?”_

_“Such an idiot! Bahahaha!”_

_“You are a loser too. Don’t forget about that.”_

_“Never doing anything. Always waiting for other to come and save you.”_

_“You are a good for nothing. Better give up.”_

You began to cry again, unable to take it anymore.

“Groahhh!”

“What was that?!” you yelped, hearing the loud groan echoing through the corridors.

_“What are you doing standing there?”_

_“Run, you idiot!”_

_“Get out of there!”_

_“It’s coming. It’s coming!”_

_“No! No! NO! RUN AWAY!”_

You did, not waiting another second, the voices continuing to scream at you. When will this nightmare end?

✠♦✠

Henry was amazed. The old workshop has changed so much. Joey really expanded the entire place adding more rooms, hiring more stuff, adding so many things, but…where they for the better? or the worse? He wanted to believe that they helped…but after witnessing the thing in the jar, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Just what was that? And what did Joey do to it?

“Huh? Boris, you alright?” he said, the trembling cartoon dog behind him. “It’s going to be alright, Boris. I’m here. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep us safe.” Henry said, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

He was amazed at seeing Boris in the flesh, if one could say that, and quite happy too, but he couldn’t help but wonder, were the others there too? And how did they manage to bring them to life? Was that thing in the jar the cause if it? That black cat that had sneaked in with him and was now walking before them, seemed to be made out of the same substance which begged the question, did they really sneak in…or were they there from the very beginning? Ugh! He couldn’t think about that now. He had to find the girl and make sure she was alright. His fingers found their way into his pockets where two bracelets were resting, the golden and dark band being strangely hot. It was the cat that found them, buried beneath a pool of ink and stained with the black substance, both bands cracked, and some pieces missing or broken if the intact dreamcatchers they were adorned with served as any sort of clue. Henry took them, thinking that maybe they belonged to the girl. Needless to say, that the discovery scared him, for he didn’t know what to make of it, whether she was alive and simply lost them, which was unlikely, but he hoped, he prayed or…the other option, which he dreaded to even think about. He clutched the axe he found tighter in his hands, trying to chase the image of some dead child out of his mind.

They passed through a toy factory, the man’s eyes falling over the countless toys and cutouts of Bendy spread through the place. How did Joey afford to do all that? As they walked through the large chamber, he couldn’t help but get a strange sense of being watched, but not by a living thing, but by the cardboards representing the dancing devil. His dancing devil. It was strange. It’s been 30 years, yet he was still attached to this creation of his and Joey. Guess some things can never die, huh? He approached one of the cutouts, feeling his eyes swell with tears, a rebel one rolling down his cheek.

“It’s been a long while, right Bendy?” he spoke, aware of how odd what he was doing seemed. “I missed you, you know. I still think about…what could have been if I ever stayed here and continued to work on the cartoons…I…I’m sorry for leaving.” he paused unsure of what to say next.

Could Bendy even hear him? Was he even there? A part of him wished he was, so that he could apologize, in person, but another…he couldn’t explain why…but he sensed that if his dancing devil was still around, then maybe he should be on his guard.

“Well, I guess we’ll see each other around. Stay safe, my friend.” Henry said and turned away from the cutout to return to the others who were waiting for him.

They continued to walk, leaving the factory behind, the man still lost in his thought, the feeling of being followed persisting.

“Mew.” the cat said, as they reached what looked like the recording room.

Henry watched as the feline was headed to the glass window separating the main chamber from the one where the singers used to stay and sing, the creature beginning to hiss menacingly at it.

“What is it, little fella?” he asked, approaching it when…

“I’M ALICE ANGEL!”

Henry fell back and Boris crouched down, covering his eyes in fear, the cat continuing to hiss and groan at the woman on the other side. Then, the light went out and when it came back, she was gone, and the glass was shattered.

“W-Was that Alice?” the man asked out load, hardly believing what just happened.

She looked just like her, but…different, more…twisted. 

Whatever or whoever she was, the trio wasn’t eager to find out. They exited the studio and moved forward, the way separating in two, Angel and Demon. Henry didn’t like that. Was it some sort if twisted joke? Shivers were running down his spine, as he chose the Angel path, hoping to not regret his decision. The other two followed, trying to ignore the rattling sounds coming from the walls, blaming it on rats and other vermin. They walked until they reached another room with an elevator in the corner, static noises coming from the speakers hidden around until the connection became clear.

“I see you there. A new fly in my endless web. Come along now. Let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels.”

The voice wanted to be sweet, but it made Henry’s skin crawl, the demonic vibe more than clear. That may have been Alice Angel, but she wasn’t the Alice Angel he knew and created. No. It was something else, something much more sinister. He wanted to turn away, when she spoke again.

“The girl. You’re looking for her. I know where she is. Want to find out? Come to me now. Level 9. Just follow the screams.”

Henry couldn’t ignore that. If Alice had information on the girl, he had to go see her. There was no other way.

Fortunately, he wasn’t alone on this. The cat was already in the elevator, trying their best to reach the buttons, but their paws weren’t long enough to make it to the buttons. Sighing, Henry went in, followed by Boris. He pressed the level 9 button and as the doors closed, and the mechanism was starting, she began to speak again, her voice sultry, yet still creepy, the cat hissing the entire time.

“You're so interesting... so different. I have to say, I'm an instant fan. Looks like you've got a date with an angel!”

Henry shrugged. He was already married to the most beautiful in the world, but he didn’t comment at all. He didn’t want to make matters worse. The girl’s safety came first.

When the elevator stopped, they got off, Boris going ahead of them, at a rather unusual speed. The other two followed, worried of what might have happened to make him so agitated. Henry only hoped that it wouldn’t be anything too bad, but all his hopes came crashing down when he saw what hid beneath the closed doors leading to Alice’s chamber. His knees went weak and he had to struggle to not puke as bitter bile rushed to his mouth. He couldn’t believe what was going on, the scenery in front of him too horrific. H-How…How could she do something like that?

He struggled to get back on his feet and face the tragedy before him, his gaze falling upon Boris, who was staring at another one, tied on a wooden board, his ribcage wide open and whatever was in there taken out. Despite his never-changing expression, the man could feel his distress, his fear. And maybe if it was only one of them, then maybe it wouldn’t have been so hard but that was far from reality. The entire room was filled with such corpses and it wasn’t only Boris. There were members of the Butcher Gang too. Even distorted by ink as they were, the man could still recognize them, and it hurt him to see them like that. They didn’t deserve it. Nobody deserved it!

“Boris come…” Henry began but before he could finish, Alice began to speak again.

“Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful. Anything less than perfect was left behind. I had to do it. She made me.”

Henry clenched his firsts, feeling his rage boil inside him, before dread settled in. Was…was Bendy there too? Unknowingly, he began to look at the poor creations, at the faces examining every single feature, searching for that devilish smile that he drew so many times with his own hands. A sigh escaped his lips, much to his guilt, when he didn’t find it. At least, he was safe, spared this madness.

“Stay here, Boris. I’m going to face that demon.” Henry said, clutching the axe so tight, his knuckles turned pale.

Boris nodded and so, the man headed towards Alice’s hiding place, unaware of the feline following him, too caught up in his own anger. She was never meant to be like that. Each victim he was passing by, each face with eyes turned to small x’s signifying their dreadful face, they were all being burned into his mind like never fading scars. He wasn’t going to forgive her, couldn’t forgive her! He tried to, but his heart was too cold towards her to allow such comfort. If she harmed…IF SHE HAD DARED TO HURT THE GIRL TOO…then that axe would definitely be put to use.

Each step took too long and felt heavier than the other one. His heart was beating too fast and sweat was rolling off his forehead and back. His body was slightly shaking from all the emotions, fear, pain, anger, they were all dancing in his chest in a dreadful symphony. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He saw a cutout of her, of the real one, the one who was kind and intelligent, who would always be the voice of reason and sensibility, not this…not this abomination that killed so many in cold blood.

Henry sighed, aware that nothing good would come out of his anger. He had to calm down.

She was close. He could tell. One more door and he would meet her. Breathe in, Breathe out. There was no turning back.

“Let’s do this Henry.” he said as the door were opening.

Much to his disgust, he arrived right in the middle of one of her executions.

Pinned on a wooden board, Piper was being tortured while she was just standing there, watching, madness clear in her right eye. Were it not for the wall of glass separating them, then Henry was sure he would have attacked her on the spot. Her twisted appearance really did fit her character.

Henry felt his feet about to give in, but he somehow managed not to betray his distress. He began to look around for the girl, anyone that wasn’t covered in ink. Much to his relief… or maybe concern? she wasn’t there. There were only him and that twisted version of Alice, the cat having disappeared into the unknown.

Noticing the new guest, Alice ended the poor toon’s torture, Piper lying limp, his bindings being the only thing that kept him from falling on the ground. She ignored him and turned around to look at the newcomer, insanity shining in her disfigured face.

“Hm. Now we come to the question... Do I kill you? ...Do I tear you apart to my heart's delight? The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose? Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here... Trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back!! Do you know what it's like? Living in the dark puddles? It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your mind, swimming... like... like fish in a bowl! The first time I was born from its' inky womb, I was a wriggling, pussing, shapeless slug. The second time... well... It made me an angel! I will not let the demon touch me again. I'm so close now. So... almost perfect. Yes. I will spare you. For now. Better yet... I'll even let you ascend and leave this place.” she said, each word dripping with madness like the ink off the walls surrounding them.

“The girl.” Henry spoke, amazed at managing to stay calm. “Where is the girl?” he asked, growing impatient.

Alice looked at him, annoyed at having been interrupted.

“You…” she said, sounding angry only to quickly calm down the next second and return to that sickly sweet tone from before. “She is not here, but I know where to find her. But I won’t tell you…He-he-he…I won’t until you finish your…” she didn’t finish, as a huge hand with black fingers and sharp claws pierced her stomach, making her cough bundles of ink.

From behind her, a large figure appeared, eight glowing eyes staring at her, rage shining in each one of them. Henry backed off, scared and unable to peer his eyes off the cat now turned into a full monster. What on Earth was going on?!

✠♦✠

Controlling this void was harder than they thought at first. Maybe merging themselves with it wasn’t such a good idea, after all. But they just couldn’t stand by. If that woman wasn’t going to tell them where (Y/N) was then they’d pry the answers from her by force. Ugh! But this form…it was more difficult than it seemed. This void…it was so filled with anger, frustration and hatred, Shade was amazed that whole place was still standing. That woman was right. This one was a bundle of screaming voices, almost drowning their own consciousness. And that wasn’t all. There was another that controlled the void here. One who was more twisted than even this psycho before them and they weren’t so willing to surrender the control over to them. No matter, they will take it by force if needed. Yet, that wasn’t enough to concern the Higher Being. Something else was making their skin crawl. Something that they didn’t know what to make of. Admits that darkness, they could feel it, a madness birthed out of grief, an amalgam of emotions that they were all too familiar with. That void somehow managed to get its hands on (Y/N) unstable feelings. Shade couldn’t help but think that this would complicate matters more and one think became clearer if it wasn’t already. They had to get her out of there, and fast.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and Shade could feel her presence. Great. Things just got a lot more interesting.

✠♦✠

“S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Joey screamed, backing away until his back met a wall and he was left with no room to escape.

Flora didn’t listen, too blinded by rage, her claws just aching to rip that man apart. But she tried to keep herself in check. She couldn’t kill him…not yet at least. She was going to first make him taste all the horrors that the Nightmare Frontier had to offer.

“He-he-he! Oh, Great Ones! Wonderful Great Ones! Accept this bastard as sacrifice! HA-HA-HA!” Patches laughed maniacally from behind her.

The Moon Presence ignored him, not in the mood to deal with his madness. She had to find her daughter.

As the spider was transporting the trembling man to the Nightmare Frontier, Flora pulled apart the door to the workshop, taking a step back and placing an arm in front of her, the sheer hatred and negativity that came like an avalanche the moment that path was opened, nearly making her want to leave. She thought she’s seen it all, the depths of human evil, but apparently that wasn’t the case. Taking a deep breath, she entered, determined to find her daughter and bring her back home.


	14. Born of Ink. Part 6. Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of clarification, in case it wasn't clear. When anyone talks to a cutout of Bendy, he can hear it too. Here, they serve as his eyes and ears so that he can move easily through the studio. That's all. Enjoy and prepare for the feels!

The sound of the engine running combined with the lively lyrics brought tears to your eyes.

“Did you have a good sleep sweetheart? Why are you crying?” your mother asked, her face hidden by the back of the seat.

You didn’t answer and got up from the lying position you were in. It was the same as before, the same as that day.

“Is something bothering you, sweetheart? You look pretty bad. Did your ships drown in ink or something?” your father spoke, his hands continuing to tap against the steering wheel on the rhythm of the song.

You kept silence, your eyes falling on the seats beside you, where pictures of your family, friends and Bendy were lying, nearly covered by a thick layer of ink, the sentences “They hate you.”, “Never loved.”, “You’re all alone.” scribbled over their exposed faces. Your fingers brushed against the papers, as tears rolled down your cheeks and onto them. You tried to end them, to not let them show.

The car stopped. This was new. You looked at your parents unsure of what was going on.

“M-mom? Dad?” you asked looking at them.

That was when you heard it coming. You knew what was coming.

“DAD! START THE CAR!” you yelled, but he didn’t react. “START THE DARNED CAR!” you screamed again, but in vain.

He didn’t respond. Instead he slowly turned towards you. You yelped, sinking more into the seat, staring at his ink covered face with only his mouth showing.

“It will all be over soon. Just give up.”

✠♦✠

You woke up, face wet from sweat and tears, your entire body aching from the imaginary pain, but if felt so real…

“Hey, you ok?” you heard someone ask, your vision still blurry from sleep, the light seeping through your half-opened eyelids taking a few moments to adjust.

When you regained your sight, you looked at the one who was speaking, a tall woman that resembled the cartoon Alice Angel in some way was standing on the other side of the bars of the small confinement she and her associate put you in, shortly after they found you… H-How did they found you? You remembered…that you were running, f-from that monster…yeah. You were trying to get away from that thing…it almost got its hands on you when…when…you…Ugh! Your head was throbbing, your mind scrambling for whatever pieces of information they could find.

“Hey. Is everything alright? Where does it hurt?” the woman repeated her question, concern was written all over her face as she stared at you.

One of her hands was already on the handle of your cage’s door, ready to open it.

You got up, quickly wiping your tears away, and regain self-control.

“I’m fine. Sorry for bothering you.” you answered. “Just…just had a bad dream that’s all.”

She said nothing, continuing to look at you, the uneasiness not going away.

“Maybe you should rest some...” she began but quickly stopped when your stomach let out a loud growl making you blush and cover it with your arm. “Sorry. I should have known you were hungry. I’ll fix you something. Just wait a minute.” she said and went somewhere out of your field of vision.

You lied back down, your head still aching, trying to recall what happened, but couldn’t. Instead, the voices returned.

_“Can we trust them?”_

_“Are they going to kills us?”_

_“Caught and caged like pigs.”_

_“Can’t escape. No way out.”_

_“Do not trust them. Do not eat.”_

You groaned and turned on the side, trying to ignore them, when you heard heavy footsteps approaching the cage. You turned around, your eyes falling upon the woman’s associate, the cartoon Boris, his left arm having been replaced with a mechanical one. He just stared at you, not saying a word.

_“I don’t like him.”_

_“Why is he staring at us?”_

_“Make him stop.”_

_“STOP STARING AT US!”_

_“He’s bad news.”_

You agreed with them. His presence was unsettling. You turned your back to him, doing your best to ignore him, pretend he wasn’t there, hoping that he’d leave. But he didn’t.

“Something wrong?” you heard the woman ask, as she was getting closer.

You turned to look at her and noticed the bowl of what looked like soup she was carrying.

“Here.” she said placing it on a board and pushing it through a small open space in the bars of your prison. “I’m sorry, but it’s all we have. Do you need help?” she asked, her eyes looking at the stump where your arm should have been.

“No. I’m fine.” you said and got up.

The soup didn’t look too appetizing, but you couldn’t complain. You were too hungry to care about the food. Slowly, you began to eat as the woman and Boris look-alike were talking in a corner throwing a few frugal glances towards you. You tied to listen to their conversation, but they were too far away and their voices too loud for you to hear. However, judging by the woman’s expression, it wasn’t anything good.

_“What are they talking about?”_

_“I can’t hear.”_

_“Did something happen?”_

_“I don’t like this.”_

_“Something ain’t right.”_

Now they were acting like idiots, stating the obvious. You took another spoonful of the soup, letting the bitter taste distract you from the reality of the situation. You wanted to go home. You wanted to see Radiance, Grandpa, the others and Dipper. You missed them so much. And, there was Bendy too. You were worried about him, wondering if he was alright.

_“He’s not a friend.”_

_“He abandoned you.”_

_“Why are you worried about him?”_

_“Bet he’s happy to be rid of you.”_

_“He-he-he. You are just a burden.”_

You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to chase them away, but that only made things worse.

_“Is he really a friend?”_

One voice asked, the other keeping silent.

“Of course, he is.” you answered as low as you could to not attract the other’s attention. “He saved me back then and…”

_“He hasn’t come back.”_

_“Do you think he’s dead?”_

_“He might be. And if he is…”_

_“Then it’s all your fault.”_

“S-shut up.” you said, feeling on the verge of crying again. H-How would it be your fault?

_“Because you didn’t try to help him.”_

_“You only stood there, crying.”_

_“You’re a good nothing.”_

_“Worthless. He’d dead because of you.”_

_“He’s dead. He’s dead. HE’S DEAD!”_

You covered your ears and ran to sit down on the bed, feeling everything begin to spin around you. No. No. NO. NO. NO!

You didn’t want to believe it, couldn’t believe it! But the more you denied it, the more the thing sunk in. Bendy was dead. And it was all your fault. You began to cry, lying down and pulling the dirty sheets on your head, the voices having went quiet, leaving you to mourn in peace…or so you thought.

✠♦✠

“Psychosis?” Henry asked, watching the eight-eyed creature nod.

Turns out Alice didn’t know where the girl was. She lied in order to get them to come to her. Apparently, she lost sight of her somewhere near the Achieves, according to the information Shade managed to absorb from her. Watching the process had been terrifying, and Henry was still amazed that he hadn’t bolted out the door when the monster was done with her and turned their attention to him. Actually, it kind of made sense, given that his feet were frozen in fear. Thanks to that though, he managed to stay and listen to the black entity’s story.

Their name was Shade Lord, and they were an ancient being made of void, the same substance that Joey used to bring his cartoons to life. He came in here to take back the girl, whose name was (Y/N), but matters were more complicated than just finding her. She had lost her parents, not long ago and due to the stress and influence of the Great Ones over her already deteriorated psyche, she began to hear voices, ones that always try to put her down. And the void in the studio sensed that and added her own madness to its own which wouldn’t have been bad, if it hadn’t done that after wards. Her grief and pain were stronger than it thought, also fueled by the powers of the Nightmare Frontier which resulted in it degenerating into hallucination, thus they easily took control over it and gave themselves a body of their own and now…now they were out for her. Neither Shade nor Henry wanted to imagine what would happen to her if the monster got to her.

As the elevator was descending into the bowels of the workshop, Boris still trembling, unsure of what to feel about the humanoid void entity standing next to Henry, the man was wondering how they were going to find (Y/N) now.

“Why are we going down again?” he asked Shade.

“That monster is there.” they replied bluntly.

They were quite jealous of the void in this place for it could talk, unlike the one they were birthed from.

“What?!” Henry yelled, quickly looking at Boris, concerned about how to keep him safe.

“That monster is following (Y/N) and since it is a part of her in some way, it can find her much easier than any of us.” Shade continued, but they were interrupted by a loud rumbling from above. “Oh, looks like Flora arrived as well. About time. Darn creature is slow as heck.” they said staring at the ceiling of the elevator.

“Flora?” Henry asked, confused, when another groan resonated through the halls.

“Or the Moon Presence. Whichever you like. One of the Great Ones that is looking after (Y/N).” the void entity explained.

“But I thought you said that they are responsible for her hallucinations. Why is she here then?!” the man asked, panicked.

More monsters was exactly NOT what they needed.

“True, but they didn’t do it willingly. It wouldn’t surprise me if Flora doesn’t know that she and Amygdala were the cause of the voices. They might have been with humans since ancient times, but they still haven’t learned to understand them.” Shade said, almost sighing. “Also…” he continued looking at Henry, “I’m not going to tell her that she can’t go save her daughter. I don’t have a death wish.”

The man would have laughed, but the serious expression on the void entity’s face told him he wasn’t kidding. They continued to stay in silence, as the groans were getting closer and with them, so did the Great One. Henry inhaled and exhaled trying to calm himself down. Maybe this was going to be alright. Maybe having an Eldritch Being help them would be for the better. He closed his eyes, praying that everything will work out alright and that he can also find Bendy in the meantime. He was worried about that devil, afraid to think of what might have happened to him. He wanted to see him so bad, make sure that he was ok.

“Just wait for me Bendy. I’ll come for you and I’ll get you out of here.” he said, opening his eyes, just as the elevator opened and they were all greeted by the Great One unleashing her attacks on the Butcher Gang waiting for them.

Henry froze watching the onslaught. He wanted to stop her, but his feet wouldn’t listen, his voice stuck in his throat.

“Every Great One loses their child at some point, and then they yearn for a surrogate. And when they find it…they will go to the ends of the world to protect them.” Shade said, placing a hand on the man’s shoulders. “Don’t worry. She won’t hurt us. Now let’s go. I can sense that monster is approaching (Y/N).”

“H-How can you say that?” Henry asked, still unsure if what the Higher Being was saying was true.

“Because we’re both voids. When I absorbed some of the one in this ink, I managed to create a connection between me and the creatures in this place. However, maintaining it takes a lot of effort, so I mainly focus on keeping the one with the monster and severed the rest, but enough of that. Now, we better hurry. Flora! Finish them already! Your daughter needs help!”

The Moon Presence growled and did as told. Henry averted his eyes, squeezing them shut, unable to take it, muttering apologies as the screams echoed through, filling his ears, the shame of not helping them stabbing him over and over. He felt tears run down his cheeks, followed by a cold touch against his skin. He opened his eyes and saw the Great One staring at him, letting out low sounds that sounded like cries. Was…was she worried about him? She motioned towards the gang, and much to Henry’s surprise they weren’t dead. Turned out Flora only knocked them out, using quite more force than needed, and tied them by a pillar with a metal bar she found and twisted around them.

“You really surprise me sometimes Flora.” Shade said, looking at her handiwork.

He would have liked to complain but time was of essence. The monster was getting closer and they had to hurry.

✠♦✠

They left, leaving you all alone, still locked in that cage. Great. Just great.

_“Do something!”_

_“We’re going to die! We-we’re really going to die!”_

_“No. No. There must be a way out.”_

_“Look for it!”_

_“Oh God! We’re going to die!”_

“You’re not helping me!” you screamed at them, as your eyes were frantically searching for something, anything you could use to get out of there.

_“Hurry! Hurry!”_

_“It’s here. Oh my! It’s here!”_

_“We won’t make it.”_

_“Painless. That’s all I ask for.”_

_“Give up. It’s too late.”_

“SHUT UP!” you snapped at them, finally making them go quiet.

You managed to find a Gent pipe and used it to break the boards holding you hostage, the groans of the monster growing louder and closer. Once you were out of that prison, you run towards the nearest exit, the road filled with ink and weird creatures emerging from it. You tried to avoid them, but they were following, one managing to trip you and make you fall face-front onto the floor, the pipe flying out of your hand and landing one meter away. You tried to crawl towards it, but your foot was caught into one of the creature’s grip, its hold too strong for you to just break free. You watched in horror as it crawled towards you, the fear paralyzing you, your body refusing to obey.

_“It’s the end.”_

_“You’re going to die.”_

_“I told you we wouldn’t make it!”_

_“Make it painless.”_

_“It’s over.”_

You squeezed your eyes shut, its hands nearly inches from your face, waiting for the end when…you heard it groan and then release its hold on your foot, the sound of heavy steps coming closer. Hesitantly, you opened your eyes, and saw him. Bendy was alive and coming towards you, limping as always. When he was close enough, he kneeled, extending one hand towards you, inviting you to take it. You wanted to, were eager to, heart overjoyed at him being alive. You reached out to take his hand but stopped.

_“It’s a trap.”_

_“It’s not him. He’s dead.”_

_“Get up and run.”_

_“That’s not him.”_

_“It’s the monster! Run!”_

“N-No. I-It’s him! He-he’s…” you began but were quickly interrupted by them screaming now.

_“ARE YOU STUPID!?”_

_“IT’S NOT HIM! IT’S NOT!”_

_“GET UP! RUN, YOU IDIOT!”_

_“HE’S GONE! HE’S GONE!”_

_“IT’S THE MONSTER! RUN!”_

You slapped his hand away, tears streaming down your face as you quickly turned your back on the monster and ran, as fast as you could, not daring to look back, too afraid that you made the wrong choice. “It wasn’t him. It’s wasn’t Bendy!” you kept telling yourself, the voices singing along, but then…why did it hurt so much?

✠♦✠

He watched her, not knowing what to make of it. It hurt. It hurt so much. Why? WHY? Why was he being abandoned again?

He got up, the pain making his chest ache like crazy. He thought…he wanted to believe that… that he…that he finally found a friend, someone who wouldn’t just throw him away… she talked to him about her family, about introducing him to her siblings. He…he was looking forward to it, to getting out of that place, to knowing what it was like…to have a family. The workers used to talk about it all the time. Sometimes they were complaining about it, but most of the times they were happy, smiling, which was rare. What a fool he have been, thinking he could finally get one. Slowly, he began to walk away, leaving behind every hope he mustered. Yet, a small glimmer remained, refusing to let go of him, whispering only one name in his ears. Henry. He was there, he said he missed him. He was crying when he was doing that too. C-Could he trust him? C-could he take this chance? A part of him wanted to, clinging onto it like dear life, but another was still fearful. What if he was going to be betrayed again? What if— NO! HE WILL NOT BE ABANDONED AGAIN! HE-HE COULDN’T!

He left, ignoring the voice screaming Henry’s name. He couldn’t take the chance. He was too afraid. Better be alone, rather than feel like this again. Better by himself…rather than…be betrayed again.


	15. Born of Ink. Part 7. End of Madness, Beginning of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE WAS USED...AND LOTS OF FEELS !!

You've been running for what felt like hours, your lungs aching, your muscles slowly going numb. You were tired, so very tired, barely able to catch your breath, your vision blurry from all the tears you shed. You wanted to stop, needing a break so much, but you couldn't. The monster was there, right behind you. You could feel it getting closer and closer. 

_"Keep going!”_

_“We need to find a way out.”_

_“You can’t stop now!”_

_“The monster is behind us!”_

_“It’s gonna get us! ITSGONNAGETUS!”_

You were too exhausted to snap at them, focusing all your remaining energy on running.

“Groahhh!”

The monster was roaring, its breath in the back of your neck. You tripped and fell down, your feet unable to bear the burden anymore.

_“Give up. It’s over.”_

_“She can’t go on any more.”_

_“It’s the end. She’s going to die.”_

_“There is no hope left.”_

_“Too weak. It’s going to be quick then.”_

With tears in your eyes, you turned around to face the creature, wanting to at least witness the horror who had been chasing you around and putting you through this living hell. Much to your shock, it wasn’t some sort of Eldritch like monster, like the Great Ones, it was…you, or…a copy of you, at least, the top of the head including the eyes covered by ink, leaving only the nose and mouth exposed. The clothes were the same but stained by ink, both arms present but the one that was supposed to be missing being black, ink dripping off onto the floor below.

Neither moved, just staring at each other, the silence deepening while the tension was growing.

_“What are they doing?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Something is going on.”_

_“I don’t like this.”_

_“I’m afraid.”_

Slowly, you got up, your gaze not leaving that…thing for not even a second. You were planning to run, ignore the ache in your every muscle and just run, but unfortunately, the other you didn’t plan to let you go so easily. As soon as you were about to sprint away, some ink-like tentacle grabbed your foot, making you fall again and nearly smash your nose on the hardwood floor.

“Fuck!” you yelped as you tried to get up, supporting your weight with your only arm, but the limb was too tired, and it slipped from under you, thus you fell again. “Fuck! Fuck!”

With anger drowning your fear and sense of pain, you turned towards the ink version of you, screaming at her.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?!”

She didn’t answer, continuing to stare, which pissed you off even more. You were about to go off on her again, when something the voices said caught your attention.

_“Is she crying?”_

_“I think she is, isn’t she?”_

_“The ink is dripping.”_

_“Should we trust her?”_

_“Why is she crying?”_

You took a closer look at the thing and noticed that, indeed, the ink covering her eyes was dripping in an odd way, like it was indeed…tears. On a closer look, you saw that her overall expression was… sad, and the sounds she was making weren’t horrifying growls meant to scare, but rather sobs and groans of pain.

“W-What is…” you asked no one particular, expecting no answer, but much to your surprise, she began to speak.

“…h…s…it…h…t…ore”

The words were low, and you could barely hear them. You began to get up, as slowly as you could, your arm not giving in this time, the hold on your foot gone. Once steady on your feet, you approached her, despite the persistent warnings in your head. You leaned in closer, the short distance between the two of you allowing you to hear better what she was muttering.

“It hurts. Wy do you always ignore? It hurts so much. Stop ignoring it.”

Before you could react, you were on the floor, the other you’s hands pining you down while she was screaming in your face, the voices yelling in your mind, making an amalgam of sounds that made it nearly impossible for you to process what was going on.

“SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! ONE AT A TIME!” you shrieked, reducing them all to silence.

Finally! You could think properly.

You looked at the one standing above you, ink drops falling off her head and splashing your skin, their cold touch sending a thousand shivers through your body.

“Why? Why do you ignore it? Stop ignoring me! STOP IGNORING ME!” she began to scream at you.

You turned your head away, squeezing your eyes shut, your heart beating like crazy from the multitude of emotions. You suddenly sensed one of her hands loosen its grip over your shoulders. You opened your eyes and saw her getting ready to punch you, managing to move your head out of the way just in time, to avoid her attack which landed on the floor and made a hole in it. You watched in horror as she continued to repeat the words “stop ignoring it” over and over, her first ready to punch you again.

“I…” you began to speak trying to stop her somehow, but the words were stuck in your throat refusing to come out.

The voices began again, your mind even more in shambles now.

_“I’m scared!”_

_“She’s going to hit us!”_

_“Stop her!”_

_“Don’t! STOP!”_

_“It hurts!”_

You blinked. It hurts. Unknowingly you began to cry, which seemed to stop the ink you, her fist frozen in mid-air, mere centimeters from your face. She was staring at you, waiting, expecting.

“It…hurts…” you repeated, your voice low.

There was a door in your mind, one you didn’t dare unlock. Everything that pained you, everything that you couldn’t face at the time, you locked them all in, hoping that they will rot and disappear, never to be seen again. Oh! What a fool you had been. You inhaled; arm wrapped tight on the handle. Were you ready for it? Ha, no way! But can one ever be ready for something like this? No, or…you didn’t think so at least. You opened it. It was time to face the monster and see it for what it really was. Not the ink creature standing on top of you, but yourself, the one who always ignored the pain and the oozing wound inside you, letting it grow more and more until it turned into this.

“I’m…sorry…for always ignoring you, for letting it get this far…I’m sorry…” you said and reached out your arm to wrap it around her neck and bring her closer to you, the only embrace you were capable to give. “I’m sorry…I was an idiot…a coward…I couldn’t face you, so I ran away…I’m sorry…I won’t run anymore… I promise.”

You lost your parents. It was a fact. It was reality. Something that you couldn’t change. You will never see them again, never argue with them, never make them laugh. Your mother won’t be there the day you graduate from high school. Your father will never again pray before eating your cooking…or will try to strangle Dipper when he would find out that you gave him a kiss on a cheek once. Neither will be there to stress you out until the day of College Admission. Neither will either scream in anger or cry in joy when the results would come out. So many moments, parent and child…you’ll never get to experience them with your birth parents. And that hurt. A lot. You will go through those days, looking around at the others and see them with their parents, left to wonder “what if…” and never get an answer.

But you won’t be alone.

Flora and the Radiance will be there, hidden by Rom’s magic, cheering you as you go to claim your high school diploma. Grimm and the Pale King still throw Dipper deadly glares when he was holding your hand or smiling at you. Monomon and James will help you with the Admission exam, along with the Wyrm, Moth and Grandpa. They will cry in joy or urge you to try again should you succeed or fail. They will be there, like they always were, like they always are.

You lost your birth parents and you will live every day wondering what could have been if the accident never occurred, if they didn’t die. It was a fact. But you didn’t lose your other parents. And that…realizing that…helped a lot. 

✠♦✠

You both began to cry violently, standing there, only you and her, letting it all out and dear Lord! you needed that so much! Just like when you were in Amygdala’s world, forced to face and tell your bug family about your fear of being abandoned, you needed the release you denied so vehemently. Ah, it felt so good to cry. Why did people make fun of crybabies? They were so blessed, to be able enjoy such heavenly alleviation. You were kind of jealous on them now. 

You had no idea how much time passed when you both calmed down and decided to get up, just standing there, in that narrow hallway, looking at the floor as another realization came over you. That was the real Bendy back there, the one you pushed away and ran away from. You nearly dropped to your knees when that fact hit you, overcome by shame and guilt.

“I have to go find him. I have to apologize.” you said and just as you were about to walk, the ink you caught your hand, stopping you. “What is it? Come on. We need to hurry!”

“Not like this.” she said, looking at her ink arm.

“W-What are you?” was all you could say before the pain traveled through your entire body, as you collapsed to the ground.

Horrible day to chose and wear a T-shirt, that’s for sure. The other you grabbed the stump where your missing arm was, the ink inside her, attaching itself to you, the process being extremely painful, you nearly passing out from it.

“W-wha-…” you tried to speak to her, but she was gone, the ink that once made her now making its way up towards your shoulder as the flesh was being devoured and melted to make room for the darkness.

_“IT HURTS!”_

_“CAN’T TAKE IT!”_

_“MAKE IT STOP!”_

_“IT HURTS! IT HURTS!”_

_“KYAHHH!”_

The voices were screaming in your mind, scared and in just as much pain as you. A scream threatened to come out, but you somehow stopped it, hearing steps coming down the hallway towards you, followed by strange groans that were anything but good. At the end of the corridor was a wooden box, large enough for you to fit in. You tried to crawl towards it, doing your best to ignore the excruciating pain that was traveling through your body, especially in your shoulder, as the ink was settling in, slowly taking shape. You were not going to die here! You had to apologize to Bendy, make things right and darn whoever tried to get in your way!

But the effort was too much, your body having reached its limit.

“Fuck! Fuck!” you said through clenched teeth, as low as you could.

_“It’s over.”_

_“She’s come so far, yet in vain.”_

_“We can’t escape, can’t we?”_

_“I don’t want to die.”_

_“Home. I want to go home.”_

“On the home part we agree.” you said, trying to move again, but in vain.

You were too exhausted, and they were getting closer. There was no way out anymore. You let your body fall down, sweat rolling down your back and forehead, head turned so you could at least face the ones about to bring upon your demise.

They were getting closer and closer; you could already see their shadows. You were bracing yourself for the confrontation when…

“FLORA!” you screamed, when your eyes fell upon the figure of the Great One.

The Moon Presence was overjoyed, rushing over to you and scooping you off the floor to cradle you in her arms, nuzzling her head into your chest, letting out soft purrs. You giggled, so relieved to see a familiar face, and not anymore strangers.

“(Y/N), we finally f- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING ON YOUR ARM!?”

You turned your head, to see who was talking, your jaw nearly dropping when you saw none other than Shade, but in humanoid form. Their glowing eyes were stuck on your black, inky arm, now fully created. Flora seemed to have noticed it too, hesitantly pocking it gently, amazed at the hard and sleekly texture. Even stranger, you could feel everything with it as if it was a normal arm, not a bunch of ink that just recently attached itself to you. It made its way all the way to your shoulder and a bit more, stopping near the base of your neck.

“It’s a long and painful story.” you said, moving it around a bit, surprised at how… normal it felt.

Its responses were a bit slow, but it was nothing that you couldn’t get used to.

“Hey! Did you guys manage to find her?!” a man screamed as you heard rushing steps getting closer.

You saw a tall man and another Boris coming towards your group. They both sighed, seeing you safe and sound in Flora’s arms, the human approaching you, arm outstretched.

“Hello, (Y/N). I’m Henry Stein.” he introduced himself, as you shook his hand. “I…I’m really sorry for what Joey did to you, (Y/N). I know that this was a horrible…” he continued but you stopped him mid-sentence.

“I’m sorry to be rude sir, but we need to leave. I need to find Bendy...” you explained, this time it was him who cut you off.

“Bendy?! He’s here? Have you seen him? Where is he?” Henry asked you, looking around as if the dancing devil would just jump out of nowhere at the mere mention of his name.

“Yes, but…I’m afraid I messed up.”

✠♦✠

“What is this place?” you said, looking around at the village in front of you.

“I don’t know, but I can’t believe what the studio has become in my absence. 30 years really said their word around here.” Henry answered, examining the place as well.

Just when he thought he couldn’t be surprised anymore, this had to happen. Well, at least it made for a good story for when he went back to Linda. Shade and Flora remained unmoved, looking out for any danger, the void creature having returned to a feline form so he could stay more comfortable on the Great One’s back as she swam through the river of ink, her tentacles cleaning the boat’s paddle wheel every time dark slime got stuck in it. Boris was holding you tight making sure you wouldn’t fall since you still had a hard time standing on your feet. The Moon Presence insisted that you go back and let her look for Bendy and drag him to you, which you didn’t want her to do. Thus, she decided to accompany you, giving you disapproving looks now and then together with Shade who much to your surprise, agreed with her. You honestly, didn’t expect them to be the ones to come and save you. Guess you couldn’t judge a cat by its fur.

The boat reached the shore and Henry helped you and Boris get off, Flora climbing up onto the wooden bridge, Shade jumping off her back in time to avoid being thrown off as she began to shake the ink off her limbs and tails, splashing everything around her, including you.

“Ok.” Henry said looking at the boarded windows and doors, looking for a way out. “I see an exit in front, but it’s blocked. Flora think you can solve that?” he asked, turning his head towards the Great One.

She nodded and went ahead, seeing the path the man was talking about, but as she approached it, a scream echoed from beyond.

“BETRAYED!!! ABANDONED!!! I trusted you! I gave you everything....and you left me to rot! ...Why? WHY!?”

The boards flew away, one hitting the Moon Presence in one of the holes in her face, the pain making her cover it and leaving her exposed to an attack from Sammy, whom you thought dead. He was wielding an axe and used it to hit her in the head, the impact leaving her unconscious. You yelped, seeing the Great One fall to the ground and turn to mist.

“You bastard!” you yelled and was ready to lunge at him, Boris stopping you and Henry placing himself in front of you two, acting as a shield from the madman.

Shade was already changing but he wasn’t fast enough, having done that not long ago.

Sammy charged at you; axe ready to strike when…

“Ugh! W-Why?” he said as he fell to the ground, another axe stuck in the side of his head.

“W-Who was…” you asked, the answer not delaying coming.

You saw Tom and Alice appear from behind one of the buildings, both surprised at the sight of your group.

“Boris? Alice?” Henry asked, looking at the two.

“Looks like we have more company than we thought.” the woman said, her eyes fixated on you, regret shining through along with relief. “I’m sorry for abandoning you back there, but please, know that I’m glad to see you safe and sou-“she stopped, finally noticing your arm. “What happened to your arm? Does it hurt?” she asked, rushing to your side to examine your hand.

“I-I’m fine but… Flora! She-she!” you said ready to cry again and staring at the spot where she was…she was…

“Don’t worry about that, (Y/N). She only returned to the Dream. She’ll be back in a short while.” Shade said, licking their paws.

“What? What do you mean?” you asked them, staring at the black feline.

“Great Ones can’t be slain by ordinary means. You can banish them, which is our case, but they always return. I guess she was pretty tired, that’s all. That guy was lucky though. If she hadn’t been taken by surprise, then he wouldn’t have stood a chance.” the cat explained, getting up and walking towards the exit, ignoring the stares stuck on them. “Come on. You want to see that devil, don’t you?” they yelled noticing that the others weren’t moving.

✠♦✠

You stared at the façade of what was supposed to be Bendy’s lair, so alike the Ink Machine above that caused this entire hell, the only thing between you and it being a pool of dark liquid. You inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm the wild beatings of your heart, as the moment when you pushed him away replayed in your mind over and over again, the guilt building up. You bit your bottom lip, praying that there was still hope, a way to make things right.

You looked at Alice, Tom, Boris and Shade.

“We can't...We're not like you, Henry. If we go in there, well...a drop of water in the ocean is never seen again.” Alice explained, looking at the black substance.

They couldn’t cross and if you wanted to, you had to keep your arm as up as possible. That was ok. It actually would have been better if there were less of people present. At least that was how you felt. Shade didn’t like it, but once Boris began to scratch their chin, they began to melt in his arms and were too overcome by it to protest anymore. Though you knew you’d hear your ears off after that was over.

Henry looked at you with concern in his eyes.

“You don’t have to force yourself, kiddo.” he said, placing a hand on your shoulder.

“No. I have to. I hurt him. I need to apologize. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I’ve been through worst.” you assured him and began to walk towards the pool.

Taking a deep breath, you stepped in, keeping your arm up and continued to venture further in, Henry not far behind. The ink level was reaching your waist, slowing you down. You both made it to the other side safe, throwing frugal glances around the corridor leading to where you assumed Bendy was standing. The scene was…not pleasant, narrow spaces in the walls protected by glass windows showing a conduct above from which ink was pouring down, humanoid creatures with glowing eyes present in some of them like mannequins in a store. You looked at Henry and noticed the discomfort on his face. He wasn’t ok with this either and you could only guess what it was like to be in his shoes. This used to be his workplace after all.

“Ready to go in?” he asked you, as you both stood in front of the metal door to Bendy’s chamber.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” you answered and placed your hand on the handle.

“Alright, let’s do this.” he said and together with you, opened the doors.

Inside, there was a leather chair posing as a throne, built upon what looked to be a bundle of ink and gears, a video player stuck on the side, with a film roll and a voice recorder resting on the seat. Through the room, there were screens attached everywhere displaying the old cartoons that used to be so popular back in the day. But Bendy wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Still, if there was any clue in there as to where he could be, you were determined to find it. You passed your eyes over every single one of them, enjoying seeing the devil smile and dance together with his friends. They all looked so happy and…innocent. You couldn’t help but wonder, how did they feel like when they woke up into this nightmare called reality? Especially when they were deformed, twisted. Did…did you really want to know? Could you carry such a burden? No. You didn’t think so. Not alone anyway.

With the corner of your eye, you noticed something white lying in an edge of the room. You went to see what it was, your heart sinking when you noticed your siblings’ faces torn apart. You feel to your knees, gathering the pieces of the paper that used to be covered in sketches of your family, tear drops rolling off your cheeks and onto Bendy’s face. Oh, dear Lord! What have you done?

“Hey. It’s everything alright?” Henry asked, coming behind you and looking at the pieces of paper you were holding in your hands.

“I…I really messed up…I…I didn’t mean to hurt him…I…I thought he was dead and….and the one before me was just a hallucination…he wanted to help me…and I pushed him away and ran…” you said trying to excuse your actions, but no matter how many reasons you tried to find, they all felt empty.

The voices convinced you that he was dead, and like a fool, you believed them even when he was in front of you, eager to help. But was it right to blame them? Maybe…but at the same time no. You shouldn’t have trusted them in the first place, but you did…and now look where it had brought you.

Henry kneeled beside you, wrapping his arms around you and soothing you.

“It’s ok. Don’t worry about it. It will be ok. I also have a lot to apologize too. 30 years ago, when I left the studio, I abandoned all of them. I never took the time to look back… to ask myself what became of them. Maybe if I did, this all could have been avoided. But it’s too late now, we can’t change the past. However, the future is still in our hands. We will find Bendy and we will apologize. We’ll make things right.” he said, patting you on the back in an effort to calm you down.

“I only hope he will accept them. That he’s willing to give us one more chance.” you said, wiping your tears and clutching the pieces of paper in one of your hands.

“Yeah. I hope so too.”

Henry helped you get up, and you both headed towards the throne, the man picking up the roll of film while you turned on the voice recorder.

“It's simply awe-inspiring what one can accomplish with their own hands! A lump of clay can turn to meaning... if you strangle it with enough enthusiasm. Look what we've built! We created life itself, Henry! Not just on the silver screen, but in the hearts of those we've entertained with our fancy moving pictures! But... when the tickets stopped selling, when the next big thing came along, only the monsters remained. Shadows of the past. But you can save them, Henry! You can peel it all away! You see, there's only one thing Bendy has never known: He was there for his beginning, but he's never seen... The End.”

✠♦✠

He wanted to come out. He wanted to show himself, snatch that film from them and then…then what? Destroy them? Chase them away? Ye…No. He heard them speak, every work making him hesitate more and more. He thought he took a decision. To NEVER let himself fall for the same life again…but, heh…that proved harder to do than he thought, a part of him still longing, yearning to trust them.

He heard them, loud and clear and he couldn’t detect any lie, any malice in any of them, but still, could he take the chance again?

As he was pondering on the possibilities, the record began to play, Joey’s voice filling the throne room, the last sentences catching his attention.

“You see, there's only one thing Bendy has never known: He was there for his beginning, but he's never seen... The End.”

Shivers ran down his spine. The…End? No. No. No! He couldn’t allow that! If they did that then...!

He was about to jump out of his hiding place, to prevent them from playing that film roll, but her trembling voice stopped him.

“W-What will happen if he sees that?”

“I’m not sure but…” 

“But? But what?” 

“He’ll die.”

Yes. Bendy nodded, aware that no one could see him, but yes. That was exactly what would happen to him. Once he knew how it would all end…then he would be gone…forever.

“N-No…you…you can’t be serious?”

“I am.”

They were and they will do it. He was a monster, after all, and he knew full well what happened to monsters. He won’t give them the time to do it! He…

Crash! Smack! Crash!

W-What was going on? Bendy peeked out of his hiding place, the scene before him making his jaw drop.

Both the girl and Henry were stepping on the film roll destroying it completely. The Ink Demon was watching them, flabbergasted. W-Why? Why do that?! He couldn’t understand what was going on.

When they were done, they both seemed satisfied and were ready to leave, not before they looked over the cartoons displayed on the screens, bright smiles on both of their faces.

“Now, let’s go and find Bendy. After that we can get out of here, together.” Henry said.

“Couldn’t agree more. But let’s not forget that we have to apologize to him as well.” she responded.

Bendy couldn’t take it anymore. The voices in the void were telling him to stay away, remain hidden, but he didn’t listen. He might get hurt; he might get abandoned again, but even so…he wanted to believe…he dared hope…that there was still a chance for him.

Before he knew it, he was already outside.

Before he knew it, his hands were already wrapped around them.

Before he knew it, they were all already hugging.

Before he knew it…the nightmare was over.

✠♦✠

The voices were gone, Bill and Amygdala assured you of that, and you knew that they were saying the truth. But a piece of them still lingered, in the Nightmare Frontier and oh! you were going to have the time of your life repaying them for everything they put you through. Yes, their existence was your fault, but…that didn’t mean you still didn’t hold a grudge towards them for what they did to you. Hey, Nobody’s perfect.

“A little more to the left…hm… just a bit…ok, thanks, Bendy!” you said, clutching the bat in your hands and taking a baseball hitter position, ready to strike the small thing hanging by a rope on the branches of a tree.

“No! No! Have mercy!” the creature begged.

“No chance in hell!” you replied and BANG!

You watched it fly away a few meters at least, Amygdala rushing to catch it and get it back, while other four similar beings were crying and pleading to be spared. You grinned, glad to be able to return the favor, all the days of pain and misery that you went through because of them.

“Ok!” you said a devilish grin on your face, as you looked at them. “Load the next one guys! This is good training for my new arm too!”

Ah! You could do this all day long!


	16. Bonus Chapter

The palace halls were unusually quiet that day as you walked down the long corridors adorned with silver lights and white glimmering roots and plants, following the small royal retainer that led you through the intricate paths towards the throne room. You tried to appear calm, indifferent, hide the storm inside your mind as you fought to find the reason behind this sudden summoning by none other than the Pale King himself, no less. Just what could the ruler of Hallownest want from a mere orphanage director?

✠♦✠

The day started like any other, with you waking up before the alarms in the entire city gave the signal for the start of a new day. You and another bug, a cicada named Sophie, were busy preparing the meals for the 30 grubs that were still sleeping upstairs in hammocks you knitted together with Yuri, from some cheap silk she found in the market last week. The work had taken you all day, your fingers aching from the blisters, but the children were so happy with their new beds, you couldn’t help but forget all the pain. It was things like that that gave you the strength to keep going no matter how harsh the future might seem.

You opened the window curtains, letting the light from the lumafly lanterns outside fall in the small, crowded kitchen, the song of the eternal rain dancing together with Marisa’s voice coming from the old recorder in the hallway. You watched the scenery outside, the large buildings standing tall, with dark windows and sentinels flying around to make sure everything was ok, occasionally breaking up a drunken brawl in some Wyrm-forsaken alley, away from prying eyes. There was a certain charm in this dark, sleepy cavern with the constant gloomy weather and the mysterious places that it hosted such as the Watcher’s Spire, home to Lurien, and the Soul Sanctum. When you first came here, you had your doubts, thinking that maybe you made a mistake, that you shouldn’t have left Dirtmouth, but as time went by you began to fall in love with the color of this city, a soft turquoise that felt so out of place in this cavern especially given that the King’s Palace was so near with its blinding white color, symbol of his purity and power. You had a hard time believing that out of all the colors that the city could have claimed for itself, it was turquoise. You expected a dark blue, with its mysterious and intelligent shine, but the more time you spend here, the more it made sense. How easy it is to forget, that it’s not the inhabitants that give colors to a place, but the city itself that does it and in this case, the City of Tears wanted to be turquoise, calm and peaceful for despite the life brimming in between its walls, nothing major ever happened. Singers, shows, lavish parties, they all came and went like ripples on the surface of a lake only to disappear and never be seen again, buried in the serenity of everyday life. Even when something new came along, the ecstasy lasted only for a while and then it faded, turning into another mundane thing that you saw all the time. Was it the city’s doing? Was it its way of letting them know that it yearned for serenity? Maybe. Who were you to say? But enough daydreaming. You had work to do.

Sighing, you began to sink back into the routine you grew so accustomed to. You went to the pantry to grab eggs, fruits and jars of jam enough to feed 30 hungry grubs.

“Do you need help?” Sophie asked you, as she returned from setting the table in the salon where breakfast was to be held.

“Yes. Go and wake up Yuri. It’s almost time and she’s still in bed.” you said and entered the pantry to get the ingredients.

“Cut her some slack, would you? She had a full night, if you know what I mean.” Sophie said, giving you a mischievous look.

You weren’t amused.

“She can have a “full night” on her days off, not when we work to do.” you answered bluntly, filling your arms with all that you needed and exiting the room.

“Oh, come on, (Y/N). Relax. We only have three mouths more to feed. It ain’t that much of a big of a deal.” Sophie said, trying to ease up the mood.

“Five more children will arrive today, around noon and the Royal Retainers announced me that we should prepare for two more the following days.” you said, turning to face the cicada and watch as the smile on her face withered like a delicate flower held too tight. “Feel like waking Yuri up now?”

You barely finished the sentence when Sophie ran out the door, her steps echoing through the corridor, and towards the spider’s room. You returned to your duties, preparing the omelets for the grubs; your mind still preoccupied with the information you just related to your employee. There were too many children showing up, and you didn’t have enough bug power to handle them all. You, of course, told this to the Royal Retainers at which they only responded with “That’s not our problem.” Needless to say that the reply you gave them was…not quite suited and now that you were thinking about it, tossing a glass of water at one of them might have been…a tad overboard. You expected to receive another message in which you were informed about the orphanage’s funds being halved due to some bogus reason, since that was how nobility worked. Oh! You knew them so well, having worked as a nanny and governess for them for so long. Yet, despite that knowledge, you didn’t learn to hold your tongue around them, but rather it seemed to fuel your foul speech even more.

Ah. Darn this Infection! Spreading outside the walls of the City of Tears and trying to seep in and steal its turquoise color! Were it not for it, then there wouldn’t be so many children stripped away of their parents, of the happiness that every child has the right to. You struggled to offer them a warm home, a loving family, but you knew that it wasn’t the same. They may smile, they may be able to laugh again, but deep down, the phantoms of what could have been would haunt them forever. You began to stir the golden mixture in the bowl harder as anger filled your being. It’s been six months since that blasted thing appeared and so far, nothing has been done to stop it. Graves were still being dug, bugs still shook I their boots whenever they ventured outside the city, in fear of being attacked by the Infected Ones, and children still kept on being brought at your door and that hurt you the most.

“Hey, (Y/N)? (Y/N)?”

You snapped out of your thoughts and looked at the one who was talking to you. You saw Sophie giving you a concerned stare, behind her, Yuri rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“You’re late.” you said, a note of scorn in your voice. “Get moving girls. There’s only a matter of minutes until the army’s up.”

“Got it.” the cicada replied, lively as always.

She and Yuri began to cut the fruits, fry the bread while you were taking care of the rest. It didn’t take long for you to sink back into the routine of everyday life, back into the serenity of turquoise.

At noon, while you were waiting outside, holding an umbrella to shield yourself from the rain, you could feel 30 pairs of eyes watching curiously from the safety of the house, eager to see their new brothers or sisters that were due to arrive any minute now. You turned to face them and signaled them to return to their games and lessons, but that lasted only for a second, enough for you to turn your back to them. You giggled, shaking your head, and trying not to bust out laughing. Children were such figures sometimes.

Finally, you saw a car come and pull into the driveway right next to you. A round bug adorned in white robes came out, followed by 5 other small grubs, some so young your eyes grew wide in shock. They weren’t in great condition either, scratch marks or broken limbs that had yet to heal serving as proof of the horrors they had to endure. Your heart sunk. How could someone do something so horrifying? To mere children no less.

You leaned down, to meet the eyes of the oldest of them who seemed to be a boy around 10, the hollowness of his gaze sending shivers down your spine. You were about to speak with him when the Retainer coughed to catch your attention.

“Miss (Y/N). I’m afraid that your presence is requested at the White Palace, per the Pale King’s orders.” he said, and you noticed his body slightly shivering.

You threw him a deadly glare, annoyed at being interrupted, the bug flinching and backing off. You sighed. This was to be expected, right? Better get it over with then.

“Let me get the little ones inside and tell my employees that I’ll be gone for a while.” you said and without waiting for an answer, gently nudged the children in the house, holding the umbrella so that the rain wouldn’t reach them, letting yourself get soaked by the tears seeping through the ceiling from the lake above. Huh, that day couldn’t get any better, could it?

✠♦✠

You’ve been standing in front of the King for what felt like hours, even though in reality it has been fifteen minutes, his black, ebony eyes measuring you up and down over and over as if trying to look for a flaw that he could use for…you didn’t know, whatever he wanted to do. Was he expecting you to cower in fear in his presence? Kneel and apologize for yelling and nearly injuring his retainers? Ha! In his dreams maybe. Yeah…you went a bit overboard there, but even so! You were in your right to lose your cool! Despite your efforts to secure a steady income to your orphanage thanks to the inheritance from your aunt who sadly passed away, it wasn’t enough to sustain everything. 37 children was too much not only from a financial perspective, but also because you couldn’t afford to hire more helpers and only three people wasn’t enough to handle so many grubs. And when you rose that problem, you’re told that “That’s not our problem.” The Wyrm should be thankful that his retainers came back in one piece. If he wanted an apology for that, then he could take his wish and hag it in the closet and let it there to rot, because you weren’t going to give them one.

Finally, probably bored of the silence, the Pale King spoke.

“Miss (Y/N) (L/N), I’ve heard quite a lot about you.” he said, his voice lacking any trace of scorn or ill-will.

You said nothing, letting him continue, your eyes meeting his, despite this being frowned upon. How dared you, a common bug stare at her king? Well, you were doing it so they could just shut it. If he was offended or not by your boldness, he didn’t let it show, his ivory face still as expressionless as ever.

“You are an intelligent and ambitious woman and all the children that have been in your care have achieved remarkable deeds. One of my retainers is actually one such bug.”

Your brows rose in amazement. One of the bugs that you took care of was working at the White Palace? Really? Who? You usually kept in touch with each child that had left your threshold, writing them letters and sending them small gifts when it was their birthdays when you could or visiting them otherwise. It was rare for them to never reply back, but it did happen and every time it hurt just as much. The bug the King was talking about must be one such child. You couldn’t help but wonder who?

“You flatter me, King. I’m just trying my best to fulfill a role that is imperial in a child’s life and happiness. I’m sure you will understand one day.” you said bluntly. You were never one for flattery, and to top it off, you had to return to the orphanage as soon as possible. You were sure that Yuri and Sophie were slacking off, a mountain of dishes resting in the sink waiting to be washed, playing with the children instead of doing the lessons with them.

The King took a moment to reply to that, your words seemingly having touched a sensible cord inside him. Was something wrong with the Queen? Or with him? Whatever, it was none of your business. You could only afford to care about your children. Nothing more.

“I can assure you that I understand. More than you think.” he said the last sentence so low it was almost a whisper, and you could swear you heard a slight shiver too. As if he was about to cry.

Ok, you were in no mood to hear some old man’s laments. Time to speed things up.

“My apologies, King, but we both have duties to return to. May I know the reason for my summoning?” you asked, trying to sound somewhat polite, although it didn’t come out quite right.

The Wyrm looked at you, dumbfounded and you could see a smile shining in those black eyes of his. He was clearly amused by you.

“Straight to the point, aren’t you? Though I have to agree. Time is precious.” he said and then turned his attention to a retainer standing behind you near the door. “Bring the vessel here.”

Huh? You blinked. Vessel? He called you all the way here for a vessel?... Was this a joke or something?

You heard the door open and the sound of light step come in, a small child passing by you and approaching the King. You blinked again, looking at the grub. No sign of any vessel. 

“Miss (Y/N)” the King said getting up from his throne and approaching you, the child following close behind, “I assume you know about the Infection?”

“You’d have to leave under a rock to not know about it.” you said, only then realizing how casual you sounded.

Eh, what’s done is done. But still, that didn’t explain what the deal was with the little one.

“Indeed. Well, allow me to present to you the solution to that dreadful problem,” the Wyrm continued, motioning towards the child, “the Pure Vessel.”

A moment of silence passed, and then another and another.

“I don’t follow. How is a kid going to solve our problems? And what do I have to do with all this?” you asked, not bothering to hide your irritation.

There were children waiting for you to come back. You couldn’t waste time here, playing fool for a King that obviously had nothing better to do despite the kingdom being in dire needs.

“I’m afraid I cannot disclose the details, but I can assure you that everything I said is true. The only problem is that in their current state, they cannot do anything.” the King said, looking at the child.

“You don’t say?” you replied sarcastically, approaching the little one to get a better look at them.

They sort of resembled the King, those black eyes and ivory head, a dark cape draped over their shoulders and a nail resting on their back. They didn’t look any different from all the other grubs in your care, yet…something felt off. Their eyes…you tried to get a better look at them, and what you saw made you shiver. Nothing. Absolute darkness. You recalled the ones of the 10 year old boy that came to you that noon, but this…was by far worse than that. You stepped back, looking at the King, unsure of how to feel.

“What are they?”

His smile made your skin crawl.

“I’m glad to see you noticed it. They are no ordinary bug as you can see. They are empty, devoid of feelings, of a will of their own. of a voice they are just a tool, nothing more, nothing less. Responding to nothing but direct orders, unable to oppose. And that’s exactly how the must remain. The fate of Hallownest depends on that.” he said, each word making you want to puke. He turned his head towards you and you hardly kept yourself from punching him, what he said next freezing the blood in your veins. “The future of the children in this kingdom depends on that.”

Sleazy bastard.

“You still haven’t told me what I have to do with all of this.” you said, trying to fake composure.

“I need someone to look after them until the time is right. Until they are strong enough to take on the Infection. I’ve spent days looking for someone fit for the job and in the end, you looked like the best candidate. Don’t worry. I am willing to offer any compensation you will ask of me. Just name your price and it will be done.” the Wyrm continued returning to sit on his throne.

You hated it. It made you sick beyond belief. It was a miracle you hadn’t emptied the contents of your stomach on the floor right in front of him. You couldn’t bear to look at the child, without feeling the need to strangle that bastard, wipe his smug smile off his face. But…the orphanage had many needs, too many for you to satisfy on your own. Yuri was soon going to get married and leave you, she made that clear more than once. Sophie wasn’t able to keep a lesson without her mind flying off to something else, thus, the classes would be left to you. Needless to say, it was something you couldn’t do all by yourself. That damned worm knew what he was doing. You were the best fit your butt! He picked you because of your weakness which he could exploit.

Your claws were digging into your shell as you clutched your firsts harder and harder.

“I’ll do it, but you better make good of your word, King. Or else the Infection will be the least of your worries.”

✠♦✠

You sighed, pressing your forehead against the cold window. At first, you thought the color of the Palace was white, pale as the King, same as its name. Now you could see it so clearly. The black, the disgusting decadence that stained everything. A single tear rolled down your cheek, carrying with it all your regret and the yearning for the turquoise of the City of Tears. You missed the rain and the gloomy atmosphere, much rather preferring that to these quiet, chill walls. So much glimmer, yet it was shadowed by the atrocities of one person, and the tragedy of another.

You turned your head slowly, to look at the child staring at you, awaiting, expecting. Were they really empty? Cruel as it was, you hoped so. Maybe like that, they wouldn’t suffer too much. Maybe not at all. You sighed again and went to the crib placed in our room, examining the sheets. Weird how despite the King’s bravado of them being nothing but a tool, he made sure they had nothing but the best, proven by the fine silk blankets. Whatever, the least you got attached the better. Guilt was already eating away at you for accepting this position. You couldn’t help but feel dirty, stained, the whole ordeal leaving a bad taste in your mouth.

You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to distract yourself from the cruel reality that you were forced to live. You inhaled deeply. You couldn’t back off now. If you did, the orphanage will surely suffer, the Wyrm more than certain to take out his furry on them, not you. You had to endure, like it or not, you had to stay strong. For the children. For them.

“Ok. Time for bed. Come on. Hop in.” you said, looking at the Vessel and motioning them to come to you.

They obeyed, and when they approached the crib, they jumped… only to hit their head on the edge and fall back down, face first.

You…you didn’t expect that to be honest.

You watched them get up as if nothing happened and tried again. Same result. Once more.

You couldn’t take it anymore. You bent down and picked them up, holding them in your arms, as you were caressing their head in the spot where they hit it.

“You’re going to be a handful, aren’t you?” you said, smiling a little.

They only stared at you, with their usual blank glare that…oddly enough, now it didn’t unsettle you like before. You sighed and placed them in the crib, tucking them in as you began to hum an old lullaby you always used on the children back at the orphanage. It was mere habit, nothing more, but it was making you feel better, less lonely, it brought a bit of turquoise back into your life now surrounded by black. They fell asleep shortly after, or…at least you thought they did. They had no eyelids, nothing to close their eyes with like a normal bug, thus you could only assume. You stood there, watching them and continuing to sing, mostly to yourself now, your mind wondering continuously to the little ones at the orphanage, to Sophie and Yuri, asking yourself how they reacted to your letter. Were they happy? Relieved that you wouldn’t be there anymore to urge them to work till ungodly hours? You knew you weren’t the best employer there were. Your temper often making it hard for everyone to see to their duties. Still, you tried your best to create a pleasant environment for everyone.

The song stopped and you got up, heading to the bed and crawling underneath the white blanket, not bothering to change. It took you an hour, the light in the palace seeping through your eyelids and running any attempt you made to fall asleep, but in the end, exhaustion won over and you succumbed into a deep slumber filled with dreams of torturing that darned worm.

✠♦✠

If looks could kill, then Ogrim would have turned to ash the second you saw the state the Vessel was in when they were done with the training. You couldn’t stay around and watch them, busy with organizing their lecture schedule. The King said that they didn’t need to learn how to write or read, but you both agreed that it would do them good to know the history, geography and laws of Hallownest. Thank whatever Higher Being was there beside the Wyrm. When it was about time for the lessons to begin, you headed towards the training grounds to retrieve the Vessel and that was when you saw them, covered in dung and sweat, their mask cracked here and there, dark bubbles of void rising from their body and disappearing into thin air.

The Dung Defender’s smile perished the moment his eyes fell on you and the anger showing on your face.

“Erm…g-good day, Miss (Y/N).” he said, stuttering a bit from the fear you put in him.

You said nothing for once keeping your mouth shut before saying something you might regret. You picked up the Vessel and walked towards one of the hot springs nearby, hoping that the soul-infused waters will help heal their injuries. On the way, you didn’t know whether it was because of exhaustion or something else, but the Vessel was clinging to you, like a scared child, their tiny arms clutching the fabric of your dress, as if letting go would mean their death.

“It’s going to be ok.” you said softly, trying to calm them down, patting their back, thankful that there was no one to see you do that. “Everything is going to be alright."

✠♦✠

It was rare, but sometimes…you could see the color of people, everything they did and said, making it shine brighter or go dull. Pure was the type to make theirs glim so strongly it overshadowed anything else around them. When did it begin? The day you came into their life? Or maybe earlier? You couldn’t say. You began to notice their color pretty late, after the first year passed and one thing became clear. They weren’t empty. They put on an act, whenever others were around, they were acting like a puppet, an item awaiting their orders and ready to execute, but when it was only you and them, the entire façade fell to pieces and they were acting like any other child. Needles to say, you were alarmed at first. The King always made sure to tell you that their emptiness was the key to the salvation of Hallownest. You spent days torn between telling him of the failure, rolling around in your bed unable to sleep or keeping it a secret. On nights like that, the Vessel would crawl besides you in bed, and wrap their arms around you, nuzzling their snout in your chest, their way of offering comfort. If the Wyrm found out about their individuality, then they will be destroyed. You didn’t want that. You would rather die than know that such a fate befall them. Not to mention, that the King might not stop there. He might take his anger out on the orphanage as well. Thus, you decided to keep this a secret and Pure cooperated, much to your relief. Before you knew it, they became your child, and you began to show them more and more affection in the secrecy of your room, where the servants were too afraid to enter without announcing themselves, least they wanted an earful that would last for days. Yeah, the Royal Retainers were too fond of you to say the least, but for you that worked all the better. It lowered the chances of you being caught cuddling Pure and teaching them how to dance.

They were growing fast, too fast in your opinion. You’ve been taking care of them for 5 years at this point, and they were already so tall, you barely reached their shoulder, but regardless of that, you kept on babying them when no one was looking, enjoying their pouts and slightly annoyed expression, that never lasted for too long.

“Once a baby, always a baby. Get used to this.” you told them every time, giggling and backing away before they could grab you and unleash a tickle attack on you. “Try harder next time!” you said and busted out laughing, returning to your duties.

Oh! They didn’t like that one bit.

At night, when you were sleeping peacefully, unaware of what was to come, they crawled into your bed and without wasting any second, their claws were already on you, tickling your stomach and sides, waking you up in a fit of laughter. Between gasps of laughter and tears streaming down your face, you turned to look at them, while their attack continued, amusement shining in the darkness of their eyes. When they were finally done and you were exhausted, their head was resting in your arms, their hands wrapped around your waist, their consciousness deep in sleep along with you.

They weren’t empty, their color was not black, but a beautiful white that put even the King’s glow to shame. This might be a mistake. It might doom all of you, all of Hallownest, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care anymore. You’d have their individuality over hollowness any day, regardless of the consequences. But if there was one regret, one wish that still burned inside you, consuming everything else, it was for them to be happy. Thus, in the darkness, you prayed to whatever Higher Being was there, that there will come a day, when they would be spared of their fate, and free to find their own destiny and happiness.


	17. Serenity

You stared at the reflection in the mirror, fingers running through the hair that returned to its normal color, save for a few highlights that still shone a bright white through the bundle of (hair/color). You couldn’t complain about the change, thought you were taken aback by how sudden it happened. Last night, your hair was still silver, yet in the morning, you found it like that, when you looked in the mirror of the bathroom in the Mystery Shack. Was it a sign? And if it was, what did it mean?

“Hey, Light! Hurry up! I need to use the bathroom! Darn this flesh bodies!” Bill screamed, knocked furiously at the door, cussing under his breath.

You huffed, looking around the chamber, a mischievous thought running through your mind. Hmm… you could annoy him some more…Nah. Let’s be nice to him, at least for today. You opened the door, ready to get out when the dream demon, in his human form, pushed you out of the way, and got it, screaming “Halleluiah!”. You stared for a few minutes in disbelief, before making your way back to the bedroom to change. Dipper and Henry were already in the kitchen, their voices echoing through the shack, probably laughing at some joke Stan made. You smiled, hearing them being in such a good mood. After the last days, being relaxed was all you needed. Last night was the first step towards it.

Now that your feelings were out of the way, the Nightmare Frontier couldn’t influence you anymore, and you could once more walk freely along the shores of the great sea or to spend time with Amygdala, without fearing any other unpleasant consequences. With the Dream and Nightmare Bracelets gone, Grandpa and Radiance couldn’t reach you like before, well she couldn’t, since the Nightmare King could still use Grimm to reach you, but the Old Light needed the Great Ones to make the connection happen. And when they saw you, they couldn’t keep themselves under control. The Moth was hovering over you, especially the new arm, watching in horror as the dark ink had made its way all the way to the base of your neck, engulfing your shoulder completely. She was overwhelming you with countless questions, too rushed to give you the time to answer, drowning in her own fear. Her brother wasn’t as alarmed by the change, but he was concerned, nonetheless. He was calmly standing by your side, holding your hand in his, his eyes studying the new arm.

“Does it hurt?” he asked as soon as his sister took a break to catch her breath.

“Nope. It moves a bit slower, but Shade and Bendy think that with enough exercise it will be ok.” you said, moving the arm around a bit to demonstrate your words.

You let him run his claws across the smooth surface, watching the concern on his face slowly faced away. But unfortunately, the Moth didn’t share his feelings. She was still fearful of the void-defiled ink, already imagining it trying to hurt you.

“We need to get rid of it! No…no other way!” she said, fluttering her wings in agitation.

Grandpa rolled his eyes, and you giggled watching her get so worked up. Grimm, who was watching from the side, Robby cuddled in his arms, was trying not to face-palm himself at the Radiance’s over the top attitude.

While you were dealing with them, Bendy, Henry, Alice, Boris and Tom were getting to know the Great Ones, your siblings and the Pines better, Flora having recovered from Sammy’s attack. Needless to say, Ford was in heaven, asking question after question, taking notes as quickly as he could.

You were relieved to see Bendy get along with Pure and Ghost. He was a bit reserved, not used to interaction, well, not friendly one at least. Now, things have changed. A bit too much, and too fast. But everyone had patience, and was willing to help, especially Pure who in a certain measure knew what it was like to be like that. For the first part of their life, they had to pretend, ignore the feelings that tugged at them all the time, curse the mind they weren’t supposed to have, be still, act on orders only, restrain from showing affection, beg to be held by the father they adored, act like nothing but a tool to save a dying kingdom. When that burden was lifted from their shoulders, and their father was more than willing, almost overjoyed even, to accept that they weren’t empty…it was beyond exhilarating, but still…enjoying that freedom felt…wrong. It felt too good to be real, like a dream about to end any second. They still acted reserved in some ways and acting selfish was almost impossible. Thus they understood where Bendy was coming from and were more than eager to help him out.

Hornet and Alice were quick to get along, the princess listening with fascination to the woman’s stories of the workshop, while examining Tom’s mechanical arm. It wasn’t as fascinating as yours, but it was still something, nonetheless.

Ghost was already with Boris, listening to the wolf character playing the clarinet, the soft melody flowing through that realm of silence and Nightmares, spreading its color in that monochrome land.

Shade was sleeping in a corner, away from the commotion, throwing frugal glances towards everyone, glad that all that nonsense from earlier could be forgotten and now they could enjoy some peace and quiet. 

Overall, everything was good, things seemed to have finally calmed down. Life returned to its normal flow, and even when morning came, nothing seemed to have changed. All the pain, the tears and fear…it was all a distant dream from far away. Serenity has returned at last.

✠♦✠

You were looking at the sunrise bathing the forest, the chill breeze brushing against your skin, Bendy standing next to you, holding your hand, the bugs sleeping in your shawl, while they still could, Shade dozing on your shoulders. It was time to leave, and this time, Dipper couldn’t come, despite begging his parents to let him stay with you some more. You assured him that it was alright and promised to call him every night.

“You better take care of yourself, and also behave.” Henry told Bendy, straightening the jacket he was wearing.

The heavens were going to be cold, after all.

The dancing devil smiled widely and patted the man’s hea

You stared at the reflection in the mirror, fingers running through the hair that returned to its normal color, save for a few highlights that still shone a bright white through the bundle of (hair/color). You couldn’t complain about the change, thought you were taken aback by how sudden it happened. Last night, your hair was still silver, yet in the morning, you found it like that, when you looked in the mirror of the bathroom in the Mystery Shack. Was it a sign? And if it was, what did it mean?

“Hey, Light! Hurry up! I need to use the bathroom! Darn this flesh bodies!” Bill screamed, knocked furiously at the door, cussing under his breath.

You huffed, looking around the chamber, a mischievous thought running through your mind. Hmm… you could annoy him some more…Nah. Let’s be nice to him, at least for today. You opened the door, ready to get out when the dream demon, in his human form, pushed you out of the way, and got it, screaming “Halleluiah!”. You stared for a few minutes in disbelief, before making your way back to the bedroom to change. Dipper and Henry were already in the kitchen, their voices echoing through the shack, probably laughing at some joke Stan made. You smiled, hearing them being in such a good mood. After the last days, being relaxed was all you needed. Last night was the first step towards it.

Now that your feelings were out of the way, the Nightmare Frontier couldn’t influence you anymore, and you could once more walk freely along the shores of the great sea or to spend time with Amygdala, without fearing any other unpleasant consequences. With the Dream and Nightmare Bracelets gone, Grandpa and Radiance couldn’t reach you like before, well she couldn’t, since the Nightmare King could still use Grimm to reach you, but the Old Light needed the Great Ones to make the connection happen. And when they saw you, they couldn’t keep themselves under control. The Moth was hovering over you, especially the new arm, watching in horror as the dark ink had made its way all the way to the base of your neck, engulfing your shoulder completely. She was overwhelming you with countless questions, too rushed to give you the time to answer, drowning in her own fear. Her brother wasn’t as alarmed by the change, but he was concerned, nonetheless. He was calmly standing by your side, holding your hand in his, his eyes studying the new arm.

“Does it hurt?” he asked as soon as his sister took a break to catch her breath.

“Nope. It moves a bit slower, but Shade and Bendy think that with enough exercise it will be ok.” you said, moving the arm around a bit to demonstrate your words.

You let him run his claws across the smooth surface, watching the concern on his face slowly faced away. But unfortunately, the Moth didn’t share his feelings. She was still fearful of the void-defiled ink, already imagining it trying to hurt you.

“We need to get rid of it! No…no other way!” she said, fluttering her wings in agitation.

Grandpa rolled his eyes, and you giggled watching her get so worked up. Grimm, who was watching from the side, Robby cuddled in his arms, was trying not to face-palm himself at the Radiance’s over the top attitude.

While you were dealing with them, Bendy, Henry, Alice, Boris and Tom were getting to know the Great Ones, your siblings and the Pines better, Flora having recovered from Sammy’s attack. Needless to say, Ford was in heaven, asking question after question, taking notes as quickly as he could.

You were relieved to see Bendy get along with Pure and Ghost. He was a bit reserved, not used to interaction, well, not friendly one at least. Now, things have changed. A bit too much, and too fast. But everyone had patience, and was willing to help, especially Pure who in a certain measure knew what it was like to be like that. For the first part of their life, they had to pretend, ignore the feelings that tugged at them all the time, curse the mind they weren’t supposed to have, be still, act on orders only, restrain from showing affection, beg to be held by the father they adored, act like nothing but a tool to save a dying kingdom. When that burden was lifted from their shoulders, and their father was more than willing, almost overjoyed even, to accept that they weren’t empty…it was beyond exhilarating, but still…enjoying that freedom felt…wrong. It felt too good to be real, like a dream about to end any second. They still acted reserved in some ways and acting selfish was almost impossible. Thus they understood where Bendy was coming from and were more than eager to help him out.

Hornet and Alice were quick to get along, the princess listening with fascination to the woman’s stories of the workshop, while examining Tom’s mechanical arm. It wasn’t as fascinating as yours, but it was still something, nonetheless.

Ghost was already with Boris, listening to the wolf character playing the clarinet, the soft melody flowing through that realm of silence and Nightmares, spreading its color in that monochrome land.

Shade was sleeping in a corner, away from the commotion, throwing frugal glances towards everyone, glad that all that nonsense from earlier could be forgotten and now they could enjoy some peace and quiet. 

Overall, everything was good, things seemed to have finally calmed down. Life returned to its normal flow, and even when morning came, nothing seemed to have changed. All the pain, the tears and fear…it was all a distant dream from far away. Serenity has returned at last.

✠♦✠

You were looking at the sunrise bathing the forest, the chill breeze brushing against your skin, Bendy standing next to you, holding your hand, the bugs sleeping in your shawl, while they still could, Shade dozing on your shoulders. It was time to leave, and this time, Dipper couldn’t come, despite begging his parents to let him stay with you some more. You assured him that it was alright and promised to call him every night.

“You better take care of yourself, and also behave.” Henry told Bendy, straightening the jacket he was wearing.

The heavens were going to be cold, after all.

The dancing devil smiled widely and patted the man’s head in a way to assure him that everything was going to be fine. He wasn’t alone now and thanks to the ink in their home, he could travel between your place and his at will. If it wasn’t for him wanting to know what it’s like to fly, he would actually do that instead of waiting for Cody to come and pick you up.

“You look after yourself too kiddo. And if there’s anything that’s bothering you, don’t hesitate to call us ok?” Stan said, giving you a friendly hug.

“Thanks Stan. But only if you promise me you won’t go to prison next time.” you joked.

“No promises there, kid.” he replied, but you could see a note of seriousness beneath his amusement.

“Take care of yourself, bestie. And make sure to call us, every night!” Mabel screamed pulling you into a bear hug.

“I will! I promised after all, didn’t I?” you answered, laughing and trying to pull back before she cut off your air.

Alice, Boris and Tom where watching from a distance. It was so…surreal. They were out, they were free, and their lives were going on, blending in with those of normal people, as much as they could, the nightmare fading behind them like any bad dream. 

The noise of the plane announced them that it was time to end their goodbyes. It was time to go. One last hug, one was well wish, promises over promises, a fitting end, and a nice start for a new adventure. 

d in a way to assure him that everything was going to be fine. He wasn’t alone now and thanks to the ink in their home, he could travel between your place and his at will. If it wasn’t for him wanting to know what it’s like to fly, he would actually do that instead of waiting for Cody to come and pick you up.

“You look after yourself too kiddo. And if there’s anything that’s bothering you, don’t hesitate to call us ok?” Stan said, giving you a friendly hug.

“Thanks Stan. But only if you promise me you won’t go to prison next time.” you joked.

“No promises there, kid.” he replied, but you could see a note of seriousness beneath his amusement.

“Take care of yourself, bestie. And make sure to call us, every night!” Mabel screamed pulling you into a bear hug.

“I will! I promised after all, didn’t I?” you answered, laughing and trying to pull back before she cut off your air.

Alice, Boris and Tom where watching from a distance. It was so…surreal. They were out, they were free, and their lives were going on, blending in with those of normal people, as much as they could, the nightmare fading behind them like any bad dream. 

The noise of the plane announced them that it was time to end their goodbyes. It was time to go. One last hug, one was well wish, promises over promises, a fitting end, and a nice start for a new adventure. 


	18. Last days of summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Choir belongs to Bloodborne which in turn belongs to FromSoftware. As usual, the way they are portrayed in my fics is not cannon, (they conduct no experiments here and simpy exist to care for the Celestial Children) so don't come crying that they don't coincide with ingame depiction. Also, changed the lamps and the fate of Yharman. You've been warned. Enjoy!

“Fl-flo…flowur…”

“Very well done, Bendy!” you said, patting the Ink Demon’s head.

He smiled, putting his arm around you and returning the favor making you giggle. He was making great progress with his speech; despite the short period you began to teach them. He could make short coherent sentences, such as “I’m fine.”, “How are you?”, “My name is Bendy.”, but he still had some trouble here and there. You and Henry were doing your best to help him, and even the Doll was lending you a hand. She seemed far more used to this kind of thing, and you wondered if it wasn’t because Flora was trying to learn human speech as well. The Moon Presence seemed a bit disheartened when she was trying to communicate, and her message didn’t get to you quite right. Still, it was only a hunch, nothing concrete.

“You ok?” Bendy asked, a bit concerned.

“Yep.” you answered, flipping through the cards in your hands with pictures and the name of the object underneath in big, bold letters. “Want to continue?”

“Ssuur.” he answered, mispronouncing the word on purpose.

He would do that sometimes, because he liked to see that slight frustration on your face and tease you about it, and then, there was also the delight of watching his new sibling, Pure, trying not to interfere as they watched from the distance, jealously covering their entire mask. Ah! They were really a devil after all.

✠♦✠

It’s been a week since you returned back home from America with your new sibling. From the moment you arrived home, you were everyone’s center of attention. The little ones were dead set on recovering all the time they had lost, barely had you set foot in the house and they were already over you, demanding your attention. They were a bit surprised when they saw Bendy, but that confusion quickly turned into joy at the fact that they had a new playmate. The Pale King was just as alarmed as Radiance at the sight of your new arm, the White Lady having to hold his hand the entire time he was talking to you in order to calm him down, but despite her efforts, he was still having a hard time standing in one place, his wings that he always kept hidden, buzzing nervously.

“It’s ok, really. I almost can’t even tell that it’s not my real one.” you tried to reassure him, but the concerned look in his eyes told you that it didn’t work.

“Wait! Did it grow?! I can swear it grew a bit more?!” he asked, looking at the base.

“What?! Did something happen?! (Y/N) we need to get rid of that arm!” Radiance said, appearing out of nowhere, overly agitated!

You and the White Lady shared a concerned look with each other, and then sighed. That was going to be a long day.

James was…indecisive about the entire thing. He was overjoyed that you got better, having lost countless nights of sleep over the entire matter and what would happen with you. To see that you had regained your smile was a real relief. But it would be a lie to say he wasn’t concerned about the arm, though not as strongly as the Higher Beings. Flora and the Doll were assuring him that everything would be alright, the Great Ones keeping an eye on your mind, ready to intervene should you fall back into despair.

Herrah and Monomon were the most amazed at the new change, the Teacher always asking you questions about how it felt and asking you to move it around to see how it worked. Thanks to her and Bendy, you found out that if you focus enough, you can actually grow claws on it, sharp and long.

“This is freaking amazing!” you yelled, the first time you managed to create them.

Both bugs agreed and then had you try to slice different material to test out their sharpness and durability. After many trials and help from Bendy and Pure, you managed to cut a thick wooden stick in two, the two halves’ edges being smooth and clean, as if cut with a knife. It was amazing, though you knew it didn’t amount to too much, but still. Oh! If only you had them when you were arguing with Camelia…or maybe not. That woman wasn’t worth going to prison for.

At the end of the day, Bendy left to see Henry and his wife, Linda, Grimm, Divine and Emilia were having a blast looking through clothes catalogues on the internet, trying to pick new outfits for you with school being so close. You and the Doll were playing with the little ones with Herrah, Radiance and White Lady keeping a close eye, James getting his butt handed to him by the Pale King in a game of chess, Shade was sleeping with their belly exposed to the warm light of the lamps, some of the children lying on their soft fur sleeping as well.

A loud thud from the ceiling caught everyone’s attention, followed by a high pitched scream, that didn’t last much. You all looked at each other and then rushed outside to see what happened, the only one keeping her composure being the Doll. Once in the backyard, much to your surprise, you found Flora, standing next to a human dressed in strange white and black robes, an odd hat with a metal mask attached to it covering his or her eyes, sitting next to her and rubbing his or her head, back facing you and the others.

“Ugh! You could have been a little bit more careful with the landing.” the stranger replied, a female judging from the sound of her voice.

The Moon Presence waved her off. When she noticed everyone staring at her with clear questions written all over your faces. She grabbed the woman, ignoring her frightened protests and lifted her up, turning her to face you all. She stopped squirming once she saw all the puzzled eyes fixated on her.

“Oh…Oh! My…! G-Good day, everyone! I’m so sorry for bothering you! I…” she began, stumbling on her words, and trying to find the right words to say.

No one said anything, looking at each other and then at the Moon Presence, unsure of what to make of the situation. Fortunately for you all, it was the Doll that provided the answers plaguing everyone’s mind.

“Good day to you too, miss Yurie. To what do we own the pleasure of your visit?” she said approaching the woman.

Yurie seemed to relax, seeing a more familiar face, a deep, relieved sigh escaping her lips.

“I’m so glad to see you too, Miss Doll. I was brought here by the Moon Presence,” she said motioning towards the Great One, “as you have already guessed, and as for the reason for my presence, well…” she paused, looking uncomfortable.

You waited for her to speak, curiosity building up inside you. Flora, on the other hand, didn’t offer her such comfort, leaning her head into the woman’s back and pushing her gently in front, her way of encouraging others, letting out low groans and hisses. The Doll was listening to her, nodding from time to time, or whispering something. When the Moon Presence was done talking, she turned towards you and the others, Yurie still keeping silent, the visible part of her face clearly red.

“It appears that the Choir is in need of help.” the Doll said, the Great One nodding behind her.

“The Choir?” you asked, looking at the woman.

“Yes. They are a small group of humans that are chosen by the Great One, Lady Ebrietas, to care for her children. It appears she had more children than usual, and the members of the Choir can’t handle it on their own.” she continued.

“I’m afraid it’s true.” Yurie confirmed, a bit ashamed. “The little ones are a bit more…rambunctious this time and…well, me and my associates are having a hard time looking after them.” she continued, her cheeks still covered by a red hue. “The Moon Presence has been helping us so far, and she proposed asking you for help as well. We’re willing to pay for your effort! No question about that.” she added quickly, her voice a bit agitated.

You looked at the others, the question hanging heavy in the air. You just returned home from quite a crazy experience and were more than eager to enjoy these last weeks of summer vacation doing nothing but lazing around like Shade. But, funny how there’s always a but, Ebrietas was one of the Great Ones that saved your life after the accident and it didn’t feel right to turn her down now, when she needed help. The others seemed to share your feelings, though the Radiance didn’t look pleased with it at all. She didn’t like these Eldritch Beings at all, maybe out of fear or something else, and after finding out that those voices were the result of their mere presence, the bitter feeling only deepened. She also wanted you to take it easy and rest for a while. But turning them down now might bring forth their wrath and that was a scenario she wanted to avoid. James and the Pale King couldn’t quite place their opinion on the matter. Rest was a priority now, but it was obvious that Yurie and this Choir needed help and they still owned Ebrietas for saving you after the accident. Herrah and the White Lady were calming down the little ones who were getting excited at the idea of getting new playmates. Grimm was of the same mind with your uncle and the Wyrm, but the mention of pay was tempting. You were going to need money, especially after he and Divine were going to order you the new clothes they found.

“Ok.” you said in the end, seeing relief washing over Yurie’s exposed face.

She was really stressed about this, wasn’t she?

“So, how do we get to the Choir?” you asked, looking at Flora.

Cody assured you that he didn’t mind coming as many times as he had too. Apparently, Gertrude was still wearing him down every day with his training and was much snappier than usual, Olaf too busy looking after Ace to be there and scold her for her nervous breakdowns which usually resulted in the boy having to endure her fury. Yet, you didn’t want to take advantage of his kindness, afraid that his constant come-and-go might make things worse. Grimm, the Pale King and Radiance oddly enough, agreed with you, wishing to see him as less as possible. Needless to say, they were also happy when Dipper’s parents refused to let him come with you back to Transylvania, and every time you would call, they made sure to be around, like hawks lurking around prey. You snapped at them about that more than once. Really, you got it. They didn’t like him, but you did, so they had to deal with it.

“Oh, very easy. We can use the Dream Lanterns.” Yurie said, looking quite excited.

“Dream Lanterns?” you asked, giving her a confused look.

“Yes. You know, the Moon Presence’s lanterns?” the woman replied, seeming just as confused as you and turning to look at the Great One behind her. “Um… she doesn’t know about them?”

Flora shook her head in a dismissive manner. Before either or Yurie could say anything, a mist-like thing fell upon the garden, gathering itself in one single spot, near the Great One. The thicker it became, the brighter you could see a light shining through the white fog. After a few seconds, it dissipated, leaving behind a small, Victorian styled street lamp, with chains and bells hanging atop the burning flame inside the glass and metal confinement. You and the others stared at it in disbelief, Grimm scoffing a low “copycat.” towards the Moon Presence. She ignored him, more preoccupied to talking to the Doll.

“Flora didn’t intend to keep the Dream Lanterns hidden from you, (Y/N), but she didn’t see a reason to let you know about them. They cannot be used in this word for their link with it has been severed long ago. They connect to an old place called Yharman.” she explained, the Great One looking down at the lamp where a two strange, creatures appeared, seemingly climbing towards the pale light from the flame.

“Yharman? You mean the missing city?” James asked, attracting everyone’s attention.

“You know about it, James?” the Pale King said.

“A bit. Nobody knows exactly if it truly existed and where. However, there had been documents found in the Locked Archives speaking of a city called Yharman which existed in Europe 200 years ago but suddenly vanished one day in mysterious circumstances. The information was scarce, but it said that there was some sort of disease spreading through the city that wiped out most of its residents and in order to put an end to it, the people of the church ruling over them invoked some sort of powers.” your uncle explained.

“That is true. You are well versed in Yharman’s history. The city did disappear overnight, taken by the Great Ones and transported into another dimension where the plague eventually died out. Now it serves as the Great One’s home, where those who worship them can do so freely, undisturbed by the prejudice of the outside world.” the Doll said, Flora purring in approval.

“Well, that’s something.” you said, feeling your skin crawl.

A place inhabited by a bunch of eldritch monstrosities. It reeked of danger. You braced yourself, feeling every muscle in your body grow tense. This was another nightmarish adventure, wasn’t it?

….

Apparently not, at least not in that sense.

✠♦✠

“Could you give me another bottle, please?” Myrdal asked as the small larva in his arms was demanding another fill.

“Sure…just…” you answered, trying to make your way towards the tray on which the baby bottles were lying, trying your best not to step on the children’s tails spread all across the floor and the ones that were clinging on your feet, demanding attention.

“Erm… A little help over here!” you heard Yurie scream from the other side of the nursery.

Pure ran towards her, gently prying the crying little one off her and giving them another bottle quieting them down.

“Do we need more bottles?” Grimm asked, appearing in the doorway with Robby and Ghost behind him, each carrying a tray with baby bottles on them.

“Ye…Look out!” Graham shouted, looking at a drawer on which one of the Celestial Children was playing.

They knocked down a glass lamp, the thing nearly falling on the head of another larva crawling nearby. Thankfully, Ebrietas managed to catch it in time, grabbing her offspring as well, and holding them close to her chest, away from danger. The little ones giggled in joy, their thin wings flapping energetically, everyone else sighing in relief. 

“Guys, could you keep things down? I’m working on an important project over here.” Edgar screamed, coming into the nursery.

“SHUT UP AND COME HELP US OUT!” Myrdal, Yurie and Graham yelled at him, one of them managing to throw an empty bottle his way, missing him by a hair’s breadth.

You watched him run away, feeling those three’s annoyance so well, you felt disappointed that the bottle missed him. What a jerk!

Pure gave you a tired look, their arms exhausted from rocking the babies all day long. You gave them a sympathetic smile and then returned your attention to the one you were holding, cradling them, as they happily sucked from the bottle with the crimson liquid. This wasn’t how you were planning to spend your last few days of summer, but even so…it wasn’t that bad. Exhausting? Sure! Unpleasant? A little bit to be honest, but the Celestial Children were quite cute, once you got used to them.

When they were all feed and sleeping soundly in the cribs, you all retreated to the gardens, where Lumenflowers were spreading their scent around, relaxing your tired muscles, and helping you unwind. Pure was lying by your side, their arms wrapped around your waist, their head resting on your lap, Ghost and Robby running around, enjoying the pretty scenery around them, Grimm looking after them. The three Choir members were sitting next to you, chatting with you. 

“I’m really happy you came to help us out.” Myrdal said, stretching his arms, his bones snapping loudly.

“You guys were lifesavers today.” Graham added, taking a pause from reading his book.

“I can’t believe you guys were looking after them all by yourselves.” you said, patting Pure’s head as if they were a cat.

“Yeah. Flora and Ebrietas helped as much as they could, but you saw it. We needed more hands than we had.” Yurie said, lying with her back on the grass, her eyes concealed by the mask, thus making you unable to see whether she was staring at the dark sky or she was keeping them closed.

You nodded in agreement, continuing to pat Pure’s head and watch the other two play, jumping through the rings of fire, Grimm made appear in the air. Ah! It was a nice ending for a stressful day.

“Hey, why are you guys lazing around?! There’s still work to…” Edgar screamed only to be knocked out by a book.

Everyone looked at him in shock and then at Myrdal, you and Yurie clapping silently, eyes filled with gratefulness. Finally, karma has been served.


	19. Do you miss home?

He watched the sunset, the rusted colors of the autumn leaves shining underneath the last rays of light for that day, ruby turned gold as the wind passed through the tree branches, taking a few of the petals with it, making them dance through the ether, only to let them fall gently onto the clear surface lake nearby, faint ripples traveling through the water only to disappear soon after.

The young boy was staring at the scenery, listening to the birds’ songs accompanied by the spirits passing by and playing their instruments in tune with the sweet melody coursing through the air. This was a usual night, nothing too special for those who had been living there for so long, but for him, who had come to that charming town, the beautiful Kyoto where his mentor lived, barely two weeks ago, this experience was still new, and he didn’t know if he could ever get used to it. It was all too…surreal, too out of this world. He closed his eyes, letting the music fill his ears and take him away, back to his home, back to the fields he used to love and walk all day long. In his mind, the colors were more vibrant, the planes filled with flowers, clouding his vision as his fingers were brushing against the soft petals and tickling tips of the tall grass, the scent of hay filling his nostrils.

“Are you alright?”

The image was lost, the spell broken, as the static voice pulled him back to reality. He looked at Lafghar, another thing that he never thinks he’d be able to get used to it. The white face with the most basic of features, the insect like body made out of strange metal with the joints resembling bones same as the long and slim fingers and toes, an alien robot that few knew where it came from. The creature looked at him, head attached to the neck by three long, purple formations, displaying no emotion, only an eerie stillness that the boy still had trouble getting used to. 

“I’m fine, Lafghar.” James answer, turning his gaze from the robot to the rusty scenery outside, trying to hide his nervousness.

The alien didn’t move, continuing to stare at the 12 year old child. Mizusaki told them that it might be like that for a long while, but Lafghar was used to it. Having spend so many years on Earth, they got used to others being nervous around them. It sort of became the norm, in all honesty.

“Do you miss home?” Lafghar asked.

James didn’t answer, trying his best not to break down in tears. Yes. He missed Transylvania, he missed his mother, missed his father, his brothers and sisters. But he promised to come here, and he didn’t want to back down. Olaf told him all the time, those who chose to walk the path of the supernatural lead solitary existences, for not many are willing and able to bear the responsibility that such a life entail. Some, just like James, become strangers to their families, filling the goal with friends and all the wonders that beautiful, horrific and yet so tempting world had to offer. Other were blessed with sisters and brothers, parents and grandparents that had been living this way for generations. Hekima-sensei was one of the later, his family having looked after Lafghar since the robot made their way to the surface from the darkness of the caverns below where the ruins of the civilization that created it lied, hidden from the dwellers of the surface world. It would be a lie to say that James wasn’t jealous of him. Oh! How he wished his family would have been more open towards his inclinations, unholy as they were. It wasn’t like the boy was denying the Lord’s existence or dominion over all beings. But he just wanted to know more, to satisfy that whisper in the back of his mind that always demanded to find out what hid in the shadows, watching, observing. Why couldn’t they understand? 

“Do you miss your home, Lafghar?” the child asked, trying to distract himself from the yearning inside.

The robot didn’t answer right away. Looking instead at the garden of their friend, the trees and bushes that they too had a hand in raising. Their gaze traveled to a part of the garden where a bunch of maple trees were growing, a bouquet of orange, purple, red and yellow shining through. Lafghar knew each and every one when it was planted, recalling every detail, the data of the days stocked safely in their internal memory and backed up in chips kept under lock and key in their room. 

“No. I’m already there.”

✠♦✠

James woke up, tears and drops of sweat rolling down his cheeks, the feelings still lingering, and refusing to leave. How odd. To recall those days now. He turned his head and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 7:30 am. Great. He overslept again.

He got off the bed, the dim light from outside pouring through the curtains in the messy room, clothes lying wrinkled on the floor, along with empty boxes stained with food leftovers. He sighed, thanking the Lord that Gertrude was nowhere to see all that dirt. He could only shudder at the thought of what she would say. Good thing she was away from him. Herrah and Flora still scolded him for it, but it didn’t compare to what that old hag would have done to him. He sighed, making his way towards his closet to look for that day’s outfit. A crimson leaf caught his attention as he passed by the window. He stopped, looking out to the scenery. Autumn had come in, almost imperceptibly, taking away the warmth of summer and lavish green of the trees, painting the world in rusted colors and covering it with a blanket of cold, preparing it for the frost of winter.

James opened the window, letting the sweet scent of the trees enter his room and fill his nostrils along with the morning cold. The dream from last night came back to him, haunting him like a nasty ghost. Lafghar and Hekima-sensei. Strange how he recalled them now, after all this time. Was it because of autumn? Who knew. He closed his eyes, taking in the fragrance of the trees and withering flowers underneath his window, the sensations taking him back, back to so long ago, when he was just a lonely child in a foreign land, missing his home. A single tear made its way down his unshaved chin, and he sensed a cold touch press against his skin. He opened his eyes, looking at the Moon Presence, her face a few centimeters away from his, concern shining in her dark stare. She wiped his tear away, tilting her head in question.

“Sorry. Just…just remembered something.” James said, looking at her and putting on a slight smile. “I’m going to get ready, before Herrah comes in to chew my butt out for being tardy.”

Flora tilted her head to the other side, her gaze shifting to the mess behind him, one of her tentacles grabbing a T shirt from the floor and holding it high, revealing the coffee stains on it.

“Yeah…she shouldn’t probably learn about that either.” the man said, scratching the back of his head.

The Moon Presence sighed, pressing her forehead against his. Why are humans so complicated sometimes?

✠♦✠

The kitchen was as lively as possible, Bendy and Pure still yawning as the little ones were devouring fresh backed pancakes and watching Grimm arranging your hair, while you were doing your best to stay calm and not bolt it out the door, stressed out by how late it was. You shifted uncomfortably in the outfit Divine and Emilia picked up for you. You were wearing a cream, turtleneck sweater, with black leggings and a black skirt, a pair of black boots with block heels were awaiting by the door along with your bag. At least you got away from having to wear makeup. Nothing against it, but knowing these guys, you would never get to the Opening Ceremony… was that actually a bad thing? Not really, but you didn’t want to test Mr. Gibson. You weren’t about to fail his class just because you hadn’t gone to the ceremony.

“Are you done?” you asked, impatient.

You knew the Troupe Master would take forever to arrange your hair unless someone kept on reminding him that he didn’t have all day at his disposal, and he had already spent all night trying to find a hairdo that he was happy with. Even Grandpa was exasperated seeing him fret over it so much. You tried to have him calm down, but he refused, saying how this was a special occasion, and you had to look the part. You didn’t agree with him but arguing was useless. Once Grimm had something in his mind, nothing could get him to change that. Not even the Nightmare King’s constant whining. Thus, you had no other choice but to wait for him to be done.

“I’m…nearly done…. just one more thing and…DONE!” he said, making one more adjustment before he backed off to explore his masterpiece.

He tried his best to make the silver highlights stand out, but also blend naturally with the rest of your natural colored hair.

“Hm…” he said, placing a finger on his chin and tilting his head a little on the side. “I think…maybe…”

“OK! See you all later! BYE!” you screamed, bolting it out towards the door before he got another chance to speak.

James came down just as you were putting on your boots and coat. He greeted you quickly, wishing you a good day, before you disappeared out the door, running towards the road to school, Flora waving at you from the roof of the house. Your uncle watched you go, before he went back to the kitchen, where everyone was still eating and sipping their coffee, some arguing with Grimm about his whim about your appearance. The man sat down as the Doll put down a plate with eggs and bacon in front of him along with the newspaper. He thanked her, reading the white and black articles about science and whatever else interested him. He showed some to the Wyrm, and they continued to discuss about it, as the others in the run were laughing or chatting lively, the sweet scent of jam and pastries filling their noses and making their appetite grow. After he and the Pale King stopped talking, the man kept on observing them, on listening to the children laugh, watch Bendy and Pure smile, the Ink Demon trying to tickle the tall vessel, taught and encouraged by Ghost and Hornet. Robby was clinging to the Doll’s dress, demanding to be held and given sweets. his father chuckling on the side and trying not to die from the cuteness. Herrah and the White Lady were talking about the children and how much some of them had grown. Outside, the bees were working all day long to make provisions for the coming winter, weavers were hunting for prey, and the Great One was resting on the roof, awaiting the time when she would return to the Choir to help them out. Later that day, Cecilia would come over while May was at school to make sure that you were alright and catch up with her brother.

“Do you miss home?”

Lafghar’s question echoed in his mind, and memories of that day were coming back to him, pouring in like tea in a coup. Quietly, so that the others wouldn’t hear him.

“I’m already there.”


	20. Friendly Reunion

“(Y/N)!” Anne screamed.

You turned around, glad to be greeted by the sight of her bright smile. She came to you, wrapping you in her arms in a warm hug. You returned it, smirking so wide your facial muscles hurt.

“How are you doing? How was summer vacation and…” she said, pausing when she saw your silver hair and bandaged hand, her happiness quickly turning to concern, her eyes growing wide open. “What happened? Are you ok?”

“Erm…” you looked away, avoiding her gaze and trying to hide your hand behind your back, “I had…I had an accident.” you said, the truth having trouble getting out.

You were going to tell her. The accident, your parents’ death was a fact that you had to leave with for the rest of your life. But it still hurt. It was still too painful to say it out loud. You weren’t going to be running from those feelings anymore, the black hand was a symbol of that promise to yourself. But not now. You didn’t want to start crying now. Better wait after school was over.

“Will you be ok?” she continued to ask.

“Yes…somehow. I’ll tell you more after school.” you assured her and turned to greet some other colleagues that had arrived.

The high school yard was filling up quickly with all sorts of people, seniors that were glad to see each other again, but mad at the fact that the torture was beginning again, freshman that were eager for the new experiences, parents that were worried for their children, babying them up even at that very moment when they were one hour away from entering a new stage of life. In the front, teachers and other officials were standing up and discussing, as the maintenance guys were doing the last preparations and get the ceremony going. The heavy skies covered in grey clouds gave everyone hope that they won’t have to stay there for too long.

You and Anne continued to chat with some other of your colleagues that had showed up, standing in a corner far away from the usual craziness.

“Where is Kuro, (Y/N)? And also, I love your hair. Where did you dye it?” Ella asked you, examining the hairdo that Grimm worked so hard on that morning.

You didn’t answer right away, recalling the egg in your room, how you brushed your fingers against the smooth surface, trying not to cry as you kept whispering to the little guy, praying that by doing so, maybe, he would awaken faster.

“Kuro is at home. Sleeping. And thank you about the hair. A relative did it.” you said, surprised at how calm your voice was.

“Oh. Will the owl come over today?” Ruth joined the discussion, contouring the edges of your braids, observing the details.

“Nah. I’m afraid not.” you answered, glad that you managed not to break in tears.

“Hey (Y/N)!” a voice called out to you from behind.

You turned around and saw Henry waving at you and smiling. He looked a little rough around the edges, his hair all messy and dark circles underneath his eyes. He even lost a few kilograms from what you could tell. A little more and you could have confused him with a zombie.

“What happened to you?” you asked him, when he was close enough for you two to talk normally.

“I overslept.” he answered plainly, looking you up and down, gaze passing over your silver hair and finally stopping on your bandaged hand. “What happened? Did you cut your hand or something?” he asked, looking genuinely concerned.

“I’ll tell you later. Look! It’s finally starting.” you said, looking at the front of the school yard.

“Do you think it will last long?” Anne asked, seeming already bored and tired.

“Let’s hope not. And if it does…” Henry said rummaging through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. “Anyone up to play UNO?” he asked holding the package up for everyone to see.

“Well…” you said looking around. “There’s a bench there, let’s go. Better than listening to those guys anyway.”

✠♦✠

The day passed by quickly, and now you were walking with Anne through the park, Henry not far behind each one sipping from steaming cups of tea. You were looking for a place to stay and finally talk and rest. You were preparing yourself mentally for the discussion to follow. The Pale King advised you to tell them that your arm was badly injured and that was why it was bandaged all over. A lie but how else were you going to explain it? Henry might be able to understand the truth given that he knew already about the bugs and everything else from the incident with the Birch, but Anne? No. She couldn’t know. Maybe not now or maybe never. But you couldn’t tell her about what happened. You doubted she’d believe you either way.

“So,” Anne began as she took a seat on the bench you guys picked to rest on, “what happened to you?” she asked, staring at your arm. 

“Yeh. I mean, you look different. I’m not talking only about the hair. It’s like you’re…don’t know how to put it but you’ve changed anyway.” Henry added, his stare running over you.

“Like you’re one to talk. You look awful. What happened to you?” you said, trying to delay the moment and also because you were genuinely concerned about him.

He might have been a complete jerk to you a few years ago, but the truth was that you also owned him your life. He saved you back then, during the party, when the motorcycle missed, and its wheels dug into your flesh causing the scar on your abdomen. Strange. He never threw it in your face when you were mean to him or straight up rude. And despite it, he still sensed that he needed your forgiveness. How come you noticed it only now?

“Told ya, I overslept and had to hurry.” he answered, throwing his hands in the air as if he was giving up explaining something very simple to a small child.

You raised an eyebrow, obviously not satisfied with the reply, but you let it slide. It wasn’t as if you didn’t have secrets of your own to keep.

“Fine.” you said, turning to face Anne. “I…” you began taking a pause and shifting your eyes to the ground beneath your feet.

You knew from the first hour of the day that this moment would come, that you’d have to answer this question, but by the Heavens! it was so hard to do it. The words, the horrible truth was stuck in your throat and you had to force them out. Thinking about it was one thing, but actually saying it was a completely different one, as if the sound of each word would only consolidate more the harsh reality, as if it wasn’t so already. But there was no running from it, was there? Perhaps you should have looked for a more secluded place rather than the park.

You took a deep breath and fought the tears that threatened to come. You wouldn’t cry. Not here, not now. You looked back at your friend who had grown more concerned from your silence. She was beginning to regret persuading you for answers given how obviously hard it was for you to talk about what happened. Even Henry leaned in closer to get a better look at you, his eyes filled with worry.

It was now or never.

“A c-car accident” you said, your voice almost a whisper, but no matter what you couldn’t bring yourself to speak louder without breaking down in tears. “I-I was in a car accident with my parents. They…they didn’t make it.”

Silence lasted for a few seconds, Anne staring at you in shock and Henry looking at the ground and cussing underneath his breath. In your mind, you could feel the ache spreading, and the tears fighting to get out. It hurt, but…it wasn’t like last time. You could still breath. You didn’t need to squeeze into a ball and cry until there was nothing left, to scream your lungs out for the world to hear your pain. Nothing of that sort. It was still painful, and you still longed for your parents. The sadness was still there, and it will be there forever. But now, having realized that you weren’t alone, that you’ve never been, it was easier to bear.

Anne threw her hands around you, pulling you out of your thoughts. You looked at her and saw the tears streaming down her face. Henry patted your back, still avoiding your gaze. Both were whispering encouraging words, promises of being by your side and helping you with anything you needed. You thanked them both, wondering what you did to get such amazing friends.

You all stood like that for a little longer, until you pleaded with them to move on and changed the subject to something less grim. They tried, thinking it was for the best, talking about what each one of them did during the summer. Anne traveled with her family through the country, seeing old castles and monuments, the Infinity Column from Cluj, different museums and spending a few good days at the beach. Henry was stuck working for his father who didn’t waste any second to work his son to the bone so that he could learn some “responsibility”. You giggled hearing that, only to realize the next minute that you never took Henry for the irresponsible type. Well, he was a bit too easy going and often avoided taking on any job, but if he did, he made sure to see it to the end and didn’t just do it for the sake of being done. How weird to think of it now. Did…did you ever know him? The real Henry, not the idiot whose girlfriend bullied you every day. No, maybe, more definitely not.

“I guess it’s pretty late. Come on, Anne. We’ll take you to the bus station.” you said looking at the watch on your wrist.

“Ok. Thanks.” she said, and got up from the bench, stretching her numb limbs.

The path to the bus station was short and filled with chatter, the revealed truth seemingly having been thrown into the Oblivion, unable to overshadow the happiness of having seen your friends after three months.

After she left, you and Henry were left alone to head to your own homes. You were feeling good, relaxed and much calmer than before. The moment you feared had come and passed and although it hurt, you could bear it. And that realization made you feel good about yourself.

You were about to head home, when Henry spoke again, stopping you.

“Who was that guy?” he asked, looking down at his feet.

“Hm? Who?” you turned to him confused.

“I went over at your uncle’s place once. I think it was after the accident. And I saw this guy there. He looked older than us and he was having these tattoos on his arms… and he was asking about you. The entire place was packed, and it looked pretty serious, but I didn’t go in to ask. I thought that if it was a family matter, I had no place in it.” he explained, scratching the back of his head and continuing to look at the ground, avoiding your eyes.

“Oh! You mean Dipper. He’s a friend of mine from America. Had some crazy adventures there. Even gained a few new family members now that you mention it.” you answered, thinking about Flora’s reaction meeting Henry.

She knew, actually all the Great Ones knew what happened between the two of you, a piece of information they unwillingly dug out from the corners of your mind when they pulled you back to the world of the living. Needless to say, they weren’t pleased with you being friends with him, but they chose to let it slide for that time. Until he did something stupid at least. Then it was fair game.

“You seem pretty close to him.” he said, sounding almost…. disappointed?

“Well, yeah. He’s my friend, after all. We explored an alien ship together. And he also gets along really well with my siblings too. Ok, with Pure and Ghost not so well, but oh well, those two are always acting strange when it comes to their family.” you said, shrugging when talking about them.

Much to your surprise, Henry didn’t have the reaction you expected. You waited for him to ask you more about the alien ship, or to laugh and make a remark about your siblings. He was aware after all about the extends that two’s overprotectiveness went. But he didn’t do any of that. Instead, he looked at you, finally, and his eyes had something strange in them. It was as if…he was hurt. But…why?

“Hey…you ok?” you asked him, tilting your head to the side.

“I’m fine. I’m going home. Bye.” he said, turning around and leaving you behind, totally confused.

You shrugged it off, leaving him to his own devices. Whatever he was on about, he might be ok the next day. And if not, it was his business not yours.

You left home, getting ready on the way to be bombarded with questions once you stepped in the door. Suddenly, something caught your attention and you lifted your head, to see the Moon Presence staring down at you. You smiled, reaching out a hand to touch her head and run your fingers across her skin while she was doing to the same to you, purring loudly in joy at seeing you.

“Did you come to see my uncle?” you asked her.

She nodded and began to gesture having learned sign language from and with the children. She came to see what James was doing and make sure he was ok. He acted a tad strange during breakfast, with which you agreed. Fortunately, nothing happened, and he was fine. He was surprised to see her there, staring at him through the window. But at that point it was to be expected, right? She considered herself to be your mother and doing her best to act the part. Not that anyone minded, besides Radiance, but Grimm was always the one who shut her up assuring her that everything would be fine. They could always use more hands, especially when dealing with James. On that, she didn’t argue.

You continued your walk home together with Flora, telling her about your day and grateful that there was no one to see you talk to yourself as no one other than you could see her. She was listening and nodding here and there, laughing in her own soft way at a joke you threw in along the way. It was nice. Being together with her like that. To get this chance to see the kind nature beneath her appearance. It was like you were the offered a beautiful opportunity that you had to take advantage of. And you were more than glad to do so. There was something about Flora other than her maternal behavior. Something you couldn’t quite place but which attracted you to her. She made you feel safe, and full of mysteries and you wanted to figure them all out.

✠♦✠

Cecilia was staring at your arm, both concerned and amazed by the ease with which you were moving it. It didn’t feel odd anymore and the response time had improved greatly. You still had to listen to Radiance complain about it now and then as she hadn’t overcome her fear that that thing might attack you one day, all of the sudden. Grimm tried to talk Shade into convincing the Higher Being to assure her that nothing would happen, but they were having too much fun seeing her get so agitated every day to put an end to it. Sleazy jerk.

Your aunt was pretty amazed to see the arm at first and maybe if she knew the history behind it, she would have acted more like the Moth and beg you to get rid of it. You and James thought that maybe she shouldn’t know about it, about the void and ink, and what it could do. Amygdala agreed, and Patches had no choice but to obey. That spider didn’t like the fondness his master was showing to her. He could understand that it was mostly its paternal instincts that made it act the way it did. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel the jealously from seeping in. Despite that, he never sought to harm her, both because he feared the wrath of the Great One and because he didn’t see a point in such an activity. Nobody would win if Cecilia would have gotten hurt. Amygdala wouldn’t pay him more attention, but rather kill him right there. Thus he could only stand aside and watch their relationship flourish. 

“Well,” your aunt began, displaying a smile, and patting Ghost’s head, them and Robby sleeping in her arms, “I’m glad you’re feeling better and everything is back to normal.”

“Yeah…their back to normal somehow.” you said looking in the direction of the stairs.

You couldn’t help but think about Kuro, wondering more and more if he will ever wake up. James tried to get in touch with Gertrude and get some answers from her regarding the owl, but she refused to answer, and Olaf couldn’t provide the needed information. Everyone found it strange. Ok, she was mad but to hold a grudge for so long? You tried to apologize, but again, she didn’t want to hear it. You didn’t know what to do, and neither did the others. Her brother advised you to give her time, let her sort out her feelings. So you did, but that was easier said than done.

“How are my sisters?” you asked Cecilia, trying to not of that problem now.

“Ok…I mean as ok as they can be. May is having trouble at school, and Rea is just a bit more snappish than usual. But they are coping in their own way and Amygdala is helping them.” she said, looking around the room.

The Great Ones were outside, growling and hissing at each other in their own language that no sane person could understand and peering inside the salon through the window, making sure that everything was alright. Grimm was pretending to have something to do in the kitchen, finding any possible reason to come in and take something. The Pale King and Radiance were at the entrance, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. Shade? Shade couldn’t care less. They wanted to sleep in your lap, and nothing could stop them. James wasn’t yet home having been caught up and traffic nut he had to arrive any minute. Pure and Bendy were sitting quietly on the floor, munching on cookies the Troupe Master was bringing in now and then, another protest to get inside the room.

The Ink Demon liked Cecilia so far. She kind of reminded him of Henry’s wife, except that Linda was more of a tough woman. When she heard what Joey had done, she was ready to go and kick his ass to high heavens, armed with nothing but fury and a frying pan. Luckily for everyone, no one knew what happened to him. When you got out of the workshop, he was completely gone. Stan and Henry tried to look for him, but in vain. They couldn’t find even a trace. Everyone had a hunch, that maybe the Great Ones had something to do with it, but you hadn’t seen him in the Nightmare Frontier once, since you then. Then, it was also what Bill had said when talking about Joey’s disappearance and he was around.

“Some stones are better left unturned, Light.” he told you, smirking sinisterly.

After hearing that, you all chose to drop the subject. If the Eldritch Beings really did have a hand in what happened to him, then so be it. Their wrath was something to be feared and you knew that whatever they had in store for him, was better off than any punishment the human justice system could provide.

“I’m glad to hear it.” you said, continuing to caress Shade’s fur.

“They asked about you. Rea is worried and May is wondering how you handle things with only one arm…” she said looking again at the void limb attached to your body. “Guess we don’t have to worry about that anymore. How are we going to explain this to them?”

The one million dollar question. Telling your friends who hadn’t seen nor knew about what happened was one thing. Telling your family? A completely different matter. They were aware of you having lost your arm and explaining how you got a new one wasn’t going to be easy.

“M-Maybe we should tell your sisters about…” Cecilia began, hesitantly, “about the bugs…and the Great Ones…”

You froze, Shade lazily turning their head to look at you and ask why you stopped.

“I…I don’t know how they would take it.” you said thinking of when you first met everyone.

You were scared, and creeped out, even fainted when you saw Pure and the other siblings. Were it nor for Radiance and Pale King to enter your dream and explain the situation, you wouldn’t have accepted staying in the house at all. There was no guarantee that your sisters would react the same. There was the possibility that they would accept them, but something told you that that wouldn’t be the case. Both May and Rea liked the ordinary, the common world separated from the monsters. You didn’t think they would be willing to go through what you had gone through.

“I know. I’m not sure they would be glad to know about this, but…” Cecilia stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing, “I wished my brother had told us about the supernatural faster.”

You raised an eyebrow, looking surprised at your aunt.

“Maybe if he did, he wouldn’t have had to be alone for so long and…” she gulped tears filling her eyes, “a-and maybe then…we could have talked about what happened sooner.” she said, her fingers passing over the scar on her arm, where Ace’s fangs once grazed her skin, so long ago.

“It’s not a world that welcomes anyone.” you said, recalling something Gertrude had once said.

The supernatural was not one who accepted anyone. In order to enter its threshold, it had to approve of you. Eldritch Monsters. Norse Ancient Beings. Talking bugs. They weren’t even the tip of the iceberg. There were so many more creatures awaiting to be found. You didn’t see your family as one that would enjoy discovering them daily.

“I know. The more know about them the harder it will be.” Cecilia said, sighing deeply.

In all truth, she didn’t think her siblings would accept the news either, rather hate her for revealing such a truth to them. Maybe it was better to keep them in the dark about it. Maybe not. Who knew? They could only wait and see what the future had in store. 


	21. Wait

“I don’t know what to say (Y/N).” Dipper said from the other end of the line. “They are your sisters after all. You know best how they would react to the supernatural.”

“Yeah, I know…Sorry for bothering you with my problems. How are you and Mabel?” you asked him, taking a seat on the stairs, as the bees were buzzing around you in one last raid upon the flowers before they called it a day.

Flora was resting on the rooftop and Pure, Ghost and Hornet were playing in the garden along with their other siblings, all of them having been reduced to their normal sizes. Bendy was sleeping in one of the trees, Shade resting on his abdomen. It was good to see those two getting along so well. You were honestly worried about it at first since the void cat didn’t seem to be too fond of newcomers. 

James had gone to drive Cecilia back home but would soon return. The White Lady and Pale King were down below, in the new kingdom of Hallownest, overseeing what had transpired since their last visit, deal with, most likely, a mountain of documents provided by Lurien.

“Hey. We’re friends and that’s what friends do, support each other. Don’t ever worry about that. Me and Mabel are fine. We’re still at the Mystery Shack, helping Grunkle Stan. Henry and Linda came over and they brought the others along. Alice, Tom and Boris seem to be adapting to the outside world quite well.”

“I’m glad to hear. How are-Hey!” you shouted, taken by surprise when Grimm snatched your phone from your hands.

“Thank you for your report, but it’s late and time for dinner. Goodnight.” he said, ending the call, despite the protests on each side.

“Why did you do that? Don’t tell me…” you began but he cut you off in the middle.

“Let’s not discuss that now. Dinner is ready. Come on, everyone. Food awaits.” the Troupe Master said, clapping his hands together, your phone safely tucked in his cape.

You sighed and shook your head. They weren’t going to ever be ok with you having male friends, were they?

✠♦✠

The new year started…absolutely freaking bad. First day of school, math test, biology test, chemistry test. Second day, the P.E. teacher, having noticed your arm, had lectured you for an entire hour about the dangers of performing while injured. She insisted on knowing what happened to you in the middle of class, but you kept silent, much to her ire. You didn’t feel like telling her, and neither did you want your classmates to know what happened. Not like this at least. You didn’t want to be pitied, to have them look at you with those sorrowful eyes. You didn’t want to have that hang over your head like a grey cloud. But the teacher kept on pressuring you. The fact that you had an accident didn’t seem to be a good enough reason for her. In the end, after minutes of going on like this, Henry snapped, smashing his fist against the table and shouting at her from the top of his lungs.

“If she doesn’t want to talk about it, then she doesn’t have to fucking talk about it!”

All eyes were on him, mouths agape in the air, a dead silence filling the entire classroom. The teacher took a few seconds to respond, Henry’s rudeness taking a while to sink in. 

“E-excuse…” she began, but he quickly cut her off, still mad.

“No! She already told you she had an accident! What more do you want?! You have no right to force her to say anything more!” he screamed even louder.

You were staring at him, wondering what on Earth had gotten into him. Was he drunk? It was quite early for that though.

From there on, boy! it was hell. They began to argue, and Henry was one step closer from suspension when another teacher from the class next to yours came in, demanding to know what was going on. At the end of the day, he still received detention and was told off by Mr. Gibson for how he acted, though much to everyone’s sheer amazement, he agreed that the P.E. teacher didn’t have any right to pressure you into answering. He knew what had happened, James having told him before the year began when he took legal custody of you. But, when all was said and done, Henry still went overboard and had to suffer the consequences.

“What on Earth happened to you back there?!” you asked him, during break.

“Shut up.” he said, pulling his hoodie over his face and lying his head on the table, on his crossed arms.

You sighed and let him be. If he hit his head on a rock and now was acting looney then so be it. Not your problem. 

And so the days went on, each class getting more and more shittier, too many tests, too much to learn. Even Grimm began complaining about the amounts of homework you had, while Bendy was standing on the side, glad to not have to partake in such activities. Though, Henry and Linda did begin to teach him how to write and read, but those were pleasant, unlike this math thing. Yep. He didn’t need that one bit. The little ones returned to school too and they were sure to let their father know how much they disliked it, causing trouble all the time, trying to sneak away and do their own thing. The fact that they were caught and punished every time didn’t stop them from trying. Well, who could blame them? School was horrible. Even you wanted to run away from it every single day and skip all of your classes, but the consequences weren’t ones you wanted to deal with.

One night, tired and sick of being stuck in the salon, doing homework until you dropped, something that both Radiance and Nightmare King had been voicing their complains about, you decided to take a walk through the forest with the usual gang. It was a cold evening, autumn’s winds and breezes getting chiller as the middle October was passing, making room for November. You took a deep breathe, holding Kuro’s egg closer to your chest. Pure and Bendy chatting behind you, Ghost and Roby chasing each other and Hornet swinging from tree to tree with her string and needles. It felt so good to be out after so much time spend inside the house. Despite the increased number of hands that were now helping around the house, the list of chores that needed to be done, seemed to have increased actually. How that happened, nobody knew. They simply did it for there was no other way.

You yawned, squeezing your eyes shut as a rebel tear seeped through your eyelashes and down your cheek. Truth be told, it was pretty late, midnight maybe? and you would have liked to go back home and be in your bed, but at the same time, you wanted to walk some more. Tomorrow was Saturday and could sleep all you wanted, but taking strolls like this was rare and pleasant, the cool air of the night helping you relax and forget about the stress of school. You also hoped that by doing this, Kuro would wake up earlier, understanding that you were there, by his side.

Suddenly, something odd caught your attention. You turned your head to look at it, the train station between the woods, Victorian-styled street lights from around it, flickering on and off like in horror movies. Everyone stopped, staring at the strange structure just like you. When did that get there? You’ve taken strolls before school began and you’ve never seen it yet, judging by the rust and the state it was in, it looked old, as if it had been there for years.

“Should we?” Bendy asked, pointing towards the station.

“I guess.” you said, and stepped closer, Pure and Hornet readying their weapons in case things were going to go bad.

You all climbed the platform, and apart from its odd location and sudden appearance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was only a platform and a wall made out of red bricks, connected with a small, glass roof sustained by three columns on which lanterns were hanging on, spreading around a pale light that flickered now and then. There where green benches made of iron on which one could rest comfortably. The wall had been painted in brown, but the colored layer had begun to peel off, revealing the bricks underneath, signs of the passing of ages. Grass was growing through the tracks, but not tall enough to cover them.

“I know this might not be the best moment, but to be honest, this is quite amazing.” you said, looking around.

“If you say so.” Hornet replied, already bored and trying to hold back a yawn. “Let’s go back home. We’ll come back tomorrow, ok?”

Everyone agreed and you did too, albeit reluctantly. You wanted to stay there a bit more, but you could already see that Ghost and Robby were nearly falling off their feet from sleep, Pure and Bendy not far behind. As you walked away, you looked back, having the strange sensation that you were being watched, but not even with Amygdala’s sight could you see anyone. But the feeling was so strong. You shrugged trying not to think about it. Yet, despite it, you still wanted to return the next day. There was something about that station and you were going to find out what.

The next day passed by slowly, with Monomon making you do extra school work and helping Bendy exercise his speech. The others were busy with their own work, which never seemed to end. Herrah was scolding Grimm every time he was complaining about it. It was quite funny to listen to them argue, even the Teacher letting out a few giggles now and then. James wasn’t spared the treatment either as he was cleaning his room, helped by the Doll. Flora was outside, hissing at the bug now and then, annoyed by her attitude, but not even an Eldritch Being was going to tame Herrah’s tongue. However, it was a nice color added to that monochrome day.

Before the night came, you managed to sneak out and headed towards the forest, glad to be free from the shackles of the math and chemistry textbooks, two of your least favorite subjects. The air was cool, and the breeze felt so much better compared to the warmth inside the house. As you were walking through the trees, you reached out your hands, trying to grab the rays of light filtering through the ruby and golden leaves, the scent of autumn flying through the air, filling your nostrils with every breath. You played like that for a few more minutes, spinning around and stumbling now and then. At some point, you reached the train station, the sun barely then beginning to set down.

Strangely, or not, there was someone there already. A tall man wearing black clothes combined with a dark hood concealing pulled over his head was sitting on a bench, in front of him, a weird creature resembling a puppy save for the face that it had a skull for a face and two black antlers between its fox like ears. Its entire body was covered in grey fur with the paws being a snow white and it had a blue scarf with lavender printed on it tied around its neck. It was rolling around, chasing its fluffy tail and stumbling, landing on the ground with a slight poof, looking totally adorable. You giggled, catching their attention, the stranger turning his head to look at you. It was then you realized that he was wearing a white mask with a prolonged beak, two holes for eyes through which pale irises were staring straight at you.

“H-Hello, sir. Sorry for disturbing you. I didn’t mean too…” you began, nearly stuttering.

“Hello, young lady. Quite a nice day, isn’t it? Do not mind me. I’m just waiting for the train.” he said, the fluffy creature barking in affirmation.

Your eyes lit up at the mention of the train, your curiosity pushing you forward, demanding answers.

“If you don’t mind, could you please tell me more about this train? I’ve lived around these places for a year now, but it was only yesterday when I found this station.” you said, shyly approaching the man, his companion coming towards you, circling you while wagging his tail.

“Of course. Please, take a seat. It would be impolite to keep you standing while I talk.” he said, motioning to the bench beside the one he was sitting on.

You thanked him and took a seat, the creature jumping on your legs and barking, trying to reach your lap. Smiling. you bend down and picked it up, the little one barking in joy and snuggling in your arms, drawing a giggle from your lips.

“This” the man began, and you turned all your attention to him, “is the station known as Oriunde-in-Lume. It translates as Anywhere-in-the-World. With only one ticket, at midnight, you can board the train and go wherever you want in the world. I’m not surprised you only found it recently. The conductor is known to change its location once every year and sometimes it doesn’t appear at all. I, myself, was afraid that I’d have to travel to France on foot as I wasn’t sure if the station would this year. I was glad to see that it did and so close to me as well.”

“I see.” you replied.

It made sense now why you hadn’t seen it at all so far.

The creature in your arms cooed and you turned your attention towards it. It rubbed its head against your cheek, and you couldn’t help ruffling its fur, making it bark happily again. The stranger watched you two for a while, not saying anything, but you could feel his gaze focused on only one point. Your exposed arm made of void. Since today you didn’t plan to go anywhere but the forest, you didn’t bother covering it in bandages, leaving the black limb’s fingers exposed for all to see. 

“Excuse me, young lady, but may I have a look at your arm?” the stranger asked, reaching out a hand to you.

You hesitantly placed your hand in his, and watched as he examined it, squeezing it, not without asking permission first, of course, bending your fingers and feeling the strange texture with his gloved ones. He wasn’t doing anything an ordinary doctor wouldn’t, much to your surprise. You thought him to be a traveler, but now you saw that he was more than that. A scholar? Doctor perhaps. And judging by his companion, he was one who knew of the supernatural world.

W-wait. D-did that mean…

“Fascinating.” he whispered, as you pulled your sleeve to your elbow, at his request. 

“Hm, sir? Are you a doctor?” you asked.

“Yes, I am. I’m the Doctor.” he said, and you could detect a note of pride in his tone.

“May I ask you a favor in that case? If it’s not too much of a bother, of course.” you added quickly, your heart racing in your chest.

He didn’t answer right away, taking a moment to look closely at your arm.

“Hm. I’m afraid I have to go to France tonight, and I cannot delay. Though I’d be glad to help you out if I can as thanks for allowing me to examine this marvelous arm of yours. In all my ears of existence, I’ve never seen such a thing.” he said, holding your hand with such care as if it was a thing of great value.

“I…I have a friend at home. A familiar.” you said, having his attention.

“Is that so? And what seems to be the problem?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

You gulped, the memories coming back in waves and threatening to swallow you whole.

“Last winter, he lost his master in a fire and was left with emotional scars because of it. He’s been living with me ever since and we had a strong bond. But this summer…” Breath in. Breath out. “I nearly died in an accident and he…well, it triggered something inside him and…he’s enclosed himself in this…egg thing…”

“Pardon my interruption but is it the shell of the eggshell blue?” the Doctor asked, placing a finger underneath his chin.

“Ah? Yes! Do you know anything about it?” you said, happy that your hopes became true and he did indeed know about Kuro’s kind.

“Oh my… Your friend seems to be a Mirage.”

“A mirage?” you asked, confused.

“Yes. They are a type of chimeric familiar that takes the appearance of an owl that change shape once every 100 years. They enclose themselves in an egg-like shell and stay like that for quite a long while. Depending on the color of the shell, they can turn either violent or tame. Dark red means that they will become a monster, while blue means the opposite.” he explained.

“Is there a time period for the duration of this transformation?” you asked again, hopeful.

“I’m afraid there isn’t.” he replied, sounding almost just as disappointed as you were. “You will just have to wait and see.”

“Oh. I understand.” you replied, feeling down.

Though it wasn’t what you prayed to hear, it was still something. Kuro was going to be fine. He was just changing, and you could do nothing but wait…darn you time! Why did everything revolve around you?!

You stood with the Doctor a bit more, playing with the creature, the song of birds being the only thing that disturbed the silence around you. After a few minutes, you left, thanking him for telling you about the Mirages and assuring you that everything would be alright. He politely bid you farewell, inviting you to visit him in France, should you ever find yourself there. He was quite the gentleman.

On the way home, you felt strange, both happy yet sad. Wait. You wanted to laugh at how much waiting you had to do lately. Wait for Gertrude to sort out her feelings, wait for Kuro to wake up, wait for the future to show you whether you had to tell your family about the supernatural or not. Who knew…that waiting could prove such a pain in the neck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, say hi to SCP-049 (all credit goes to his original creator). Changed his character a bit and gave him a little companion.


	22. Disaster countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All creepypastas appearing in this series belong to their respective creators and I claim no ownership over them.

Everything was silent. No birds’ song was resonating through the air, no critters were daring to disturb the quiet dominating the forest. Everything was covered in white, asleep underneath the blanket that winter covered them with. The colors of the still adorned trees with their green needle-like leaves and the silver, glimmering snow were blending together in a still-life picture that caught anyone’s attention. There was a silent lullaby in the air, a force that beckoned them all to fall into a deep slumber. And they obeyed, leaving the forest alone with itself, awaiting, dreaming.

Outside the cabin, Moder was sleeping, taking a stroll through the land of memories that made up his past, reliving the times he spent with his siblings. He…sort of missed them, even though they were all jerks, save for Hel, the half-rotten child whom Loki held very dear, a fondness that sought to make up for the coldness the others treated her with. The others didn’t care. Fenrir and Jormungand had their own problems to deal with.

The Birch was by his side, keeping a close eye on the surroundings. She didn’t like winter, for the stillness could hide great dangers and the cold made her roots freeze underneath the ground. She couldn’t wait for the embrace of spring and its rain. Were it not for Moder and Gertrude, she would have gone to a much warmer place, but something strange happened to them. The old woman was much more snappish lately, ever since they returned from Transylvania. She was working poor Cody to the bone and any attempts to calm and talk to her were met with resistance from her side. The Nordic Being was affected by her mood, her thoughts seeping into his mind and revealing themselves to him, but he dared not speak about them for the old hag made it clear that she will end him should he open his mouth. Moder didn’t want to test her, so he kept silent. He might miss his sister but visiting her as another unfortunate soul that met his end was not his intention. He liked his life, thank you very much.

Inside the cabin, Gertrude was sitting on the sofa, the flames in the fireplace casting shadows on her figure. The pendant she usually wore was resting in her hands, the lid opened to reveal two photos caught carefully in the round frames. One was of a young girl with hair as red as yew berries, small and dense freckles dominating her cheeks, eyes blue as her mother’s. The other was of a man with the brightest smile Gertrude ever saw, young and so full of life, with his short hair combed back but a rebel strand kept on falling on his forehead. She recalled the days the three of them would go on a picnic and she would get lost in his dark eyes and her daughter’s laughter. So young and so in love, naivety was their middle name and they didn’t care. A tear rolled down her cheek as memories flooded her vision. She lost them too soon, too suddenly. She could still hear her child’s screaming in pain and terror, see her husband bleeding on the ground and that monster roaring as it was sucking the life out of him. She couldn’t move, her feet frozen in place, her voice stuck in her throat. He died. It turned to her. She tried to protect her daughter, wrapping her arms around her to prevent it from reaching her. She begged and pleaded. She was just a child, barely 6 years old! It didn’t care. It separated them, throwing the woman away, in the opposite corner of the cave while it devoured the little girl. The screams. Oh! The screams! How she remembered them so well. When it was done with the child, she watched in horror as her limb body fell to the ground, the truth of reality coming crashing down on her. It was over. She had no reason to fight anymore. An earthquake. The cave’s ceiling fell in. The monster was gone. She passed out, for how long she didn’t know. When she came to be, she was outside, lying in the arms of the Birch, hurting and aching, her heart broken. She might have survived, but she was dead inside. Her family was gone. Her world had shattered. There was no point in living anymore.

The mental hospital. Hm. It did her little good. She was still suffering, the events continuing to play inside her mind every night when she laid awake in bed. Then, she went home. Olaf and friends tried their best to make her feel better, but all their efforts were in vain. The anger and pain never went away, and slowly they were turning into rage. The world she once loved, now it filled her with hate, for it took away that which she loved most. Much to her surprise thought, it returned it in the form of James. His love for the supernatural managed to reawaken the same sparkle inside her and she slowly forgot her hatred, but the pain was still here. She treated him as if he was her own flesh and blood. But the trauma left her mark on her psyche. Despite her love, she was though on him, making him go through the worst of training to strengthen him up, to make sure that he will be stronger, much stronger than she was.

After James, there came Cody and then (Y/N). She was glad, able to live a dream she thought lost forever. It wasn’t the same. She was fully aware of that. At night, she would still cry, cuddling the pillow and holding it close to her chest like she did with her daughter so long ago. When tragedy struck again and that girl lost her parents, she saw herself in her, the pain reflected in her eyes, that feeling of hopelessness and lost. Gertrude knew that sensation, the regret and fear, but for some reason, she couldn’t help but feel anger at her and her sisters, when she saw how distant they were from each other. She couldn’t hep but snap and tell them off. A mistake? Maybe. But she didn’t care. They needed to hear it and if none was there to say it, then she would do so. Now, something didn’t feel right in her. An ominous feeling refused to let go of her. The owl, (Y/N), James, the bugs. Something wasn’t alright.

As she was pondering her feelings, the back door opened and she heard someone get in and fall on the floor, speaking in rushed voices and slamming it shut. There seemed to be two of them, both male and scared. Another pair of stupid teenagers that got lost in the forest and stumbled upon her cabin? Made sense. It wasn’t that uncommon. And if they were scared then they may have encountered the Birch and Moder outside. Eh. Didn’t matter. Gertrude won’t be sparing them a good lecture. Cody and Olaf were down in the basement tending to Ace. Poor creature was in pain and didn’t have much time left, thus, there was no one to stop her from being a bit…tougher than usual.

She smiled and got up from her seat, headed towards the door to see who were the unlucky ones that came into her house unannounced, listening to their conversation in the meantime. They also seemed to be American judging from their accents.

“I told you not to do that, you idiot! He’s going to kill us now!” one of them shouted, facing the door.

“Shut up! It was your idea in the first place!” the other replied, turned the same way.

“Where even are we? This place looks inhabited.”

“Who cares? We need a place to hide from…”

“If you jerks are running from the law, then you better get out of here, least you want to leave in an ambulance.” Gertrude said, startling both of them.

They both turned to face her, allowing her a good view of their faces. One of them who was taller had the palest skin she ever saw, its structure almost resembling leather, messy long hair that reached his shoulders and two cuts at the ends of his mouth that gave him the impression of a smile. He also seemed to be lacking eyelids, which the woman assumed was just another stupid trend in teens these days. The other one had short blonde hair and looked like a character from one of Cody’s video games, save for the eyes that were black with red irises. They were in their 20’s and both dirty, their coats being staining from the melted snow, twigs and pine leaves sticking out of their hair and hoods, sign that they had been running and stumbled many times.

Much to Gertrude’s surprise, the pale faced one approached her, arrogance radiating from him.

“And who do you think will make us leave? You? An old granny? Don’t make me laugh.” he said, mockingly.

10\. 9. 8.

“Hey, Jeff! We are already in trouble. If we cause anymore…” the other one tried to resonate with him, but his efforts were in vain.

“Shut up Ben! I ain’t holding back just because she’s some grandma.” Jeff replied, defiantly.

7.6.5.

“Now bitch, I’ll show you who you’re dealing with.” he said, returning his attention to Gertrude who was standing before him, her facial expression plain blank, searching through the pockets of his coat for his trusted knife.

After a few seconds of fruitless search, his confidence began to wear off a little and he slightly turned his head to look at his friend.

“H-Hey Ben? Where is my knife?”

4.3.2.

“Dunno man. Don’t tell me it fell off when we were running from Slender?” Ben said, a sinister feeling nesting in his chest.

Suddenly, the air began to stink of danger, and it wasn’t because of them for once.

1…

“Fuck! Doesn’t matter! I’ll take you on even unar…”

0.

✠♦✠

Loud, terrified screams were piercing the silence of the forest, shattering it in a million of pieces that fell upon the world as the sky was clouded and shed its frozen tears down from the heavens as if weeping for the poor souls that had unknowingly stepped into the devil’s lair. Outside the cabin, the Birch was sighing, and Moder was still sleeping, undisturbed by the noise inside. Poor idiots. Gertrude might look like an usual granny, but Heavens knew that she was a black belt in taekwondo and body builder too. Despite her age, she was fast and strong, and if she got her hands on a sword…Lord save them all.

✠♦✠

Slender didn’t know what to say, seeing those two idiots all beaten up and tied, having been brought to him by an elk-looking monster with a twisted human torso for a head. The creature placed the men down on the snow and just left, shaking his head in a disapproving manner, without saying anything, ignoring the eyes staring at him.

“What did you idiots do this time?” Masky asked, staring at Jeff and Ben.

Whoever beat them up had his respect, no questions asked. There had been too many times when he wanted to punch those two and after their latest prank, that desire only grew more. To see them having received their just deserts filled him with great happiness and gratefulness.

“Don’t know who did it, but darn! They surely didn’t spare a muscle.” Hoody added, asserting the way they looked.

It would be a miracle if they didn’t have a broken bone or something of that sort.

Slender groaned and covered his featureless face with his hand, trying to suppress a migraine. One. One darned, peaceful holiday in which they all went camping somewhere in the woods and were having a good, uneventful time. Was that too much to ask for?! At least until the rest of the family arrived the next day?! OH! Good thing they were already beaten up, or else…! Still, he was sort of grateful for it. One less problem to deal with. And they were kind enough to give them back. Though honestly, Slender wouldn’t have minded if they just threw them in a ditch somewhere. Maybe they would have learned a lesson then.

“Hey Slender, what are we going to do with them?” Masky asked, pointing to Jeff and Ben, interrupting the tall creature’s thoughts.

“Just leave them there. They can sleep in the cold for tonight.” he said, massaging his forehead. “Let’s have some tea. We’ll find out who beat them up later. And Hoody?”

“Yes, boss?” the man asked looking at the creature.

“Take one of those cake boxes I brought and set it aside. Consider that our thank you gift for our benefactor.” he said, hoping that that would be enough.

“Will do, sir.” he answered, burning with curiosity inside to know who could have done such a deed.

Needless to say, when they finally found out, after having followed that elk’s tracks back to where it came from and saw Gertrude, especially how Jeff and Ben tried to run away from her at the sight, they all had a hard time keeping a straight face. An old woman kicked their asses…Could that get any better?!


	23. Studies and shenanigans

December came in full, marking its presence known on the first day with a snow storm so great that the school had to shut down, the roads too slippery even for the cars to be safe to drive on. The air was cold, temperatures going below 0. The harsh wind was blowing violently, disturbing the peaceful dance of the silver bees outside as they made their way to the world below from the heavens. Long icicles were hanging down the edge of the ceiling and the tree branches in the backyard. The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow, one that reached the back door of the house. The trees once green and proud of their foliage, were now naked and shy, only the pines still holding onto their needle like leaves, their scent filling the air. The view that was so full of life during spring and summer, was now a painting of white and black, the sun, which was so loved for its warmth and light, was being hidden by grey clouds, winter’s cold breath taking away all the heat it tried to give to the world. 

As the days passed, the storm had gone away and school had resumed its normal course, which included every single student’s worst nightmare: midterms. Considering what happened last year and the improvement of your marks this semester, you thought you could afford to relax and take it slow. Yeah, right. You didn’t take into account that now, there was a Great One, Ink Demon and void cat waiting at home, each one eager to get your attention and the Higher Beings could do little to change their mind.

“Flora said that if you want, she can make the teacher give you the maximum mark on the test.” the Doll told you one day, as you were studying for one of the midterms in the living room, helped by Monomon.

She was sitting on the couch, knitting, the White Lady next to her, trying to mimic her movements. Balls of yarn of all colors were spread around them, scarfs and pajamas lying in a basket at their feet.

You raised your eyes from the notebook and looked at her then at the Great One outside, playing with the children, each one of them having a hand-knitted muffler around their necks. It was easily to tell which ones were made by the Doll and which were made by the Queen. Flora’s was green with white snowflakes at the edges, small and big, spread around as if they were trying to make their way from the muffler into reality. She was so happy when she received it, nearly taking the Doll and dancing around with her through the snow covered garden.

“The offer is tempting, but… I think I’m going to refuse.” you said and returned your attention to Monomon’s lesson, regretting the words that came out of your mouth, but you honestly doubted that the Pale King was going to let such a thing happen.

He was the one that was most preoccupied about your education, out of everyone. Grandpa was wailing every time he saw you studying, begging you to give him and Vlad attention. He was more careful now, aware of the pain you endured so long ago and the fear of being abandoned, and he was doing his best to give both of you attention. Easier said than done. Maybe it was out of spite, or something else, but Amygdala and the Moon Presence were doing their best to keep you in their realm, and “accidentally” deny him and Radiance entrance. The Pale King was grateful to them, as the Nightmare King was beginning to teach your younger cousin how to mess with the Wyrm and not get punished.

“But…isn’t that mean?” Vlad asked the Scarlet One when he first began to teach him that.

Hearing that, the White Monarch was hopeful that the young boy wouldn’t pick up his grandfather’s bad habits. However, what came next shattered all of his hope.

“Yes, it is, but trust me, some people do deserve it.” Grandpa said, patting Vlad’s head fondly. “Now,” he continued giving him a ball of scarlet snow and pointed to the Wyrm, “let me teach you some tricks. First one, hit the worm!”

You tried to muffle your laughter, at the same time admiring the Wyrm for his ability to keep calm and ignore the crimson snowballs that were thrown at him, hitting him in the head and back, both cousin and Grandpa laughing in the meantime.

Needless to say, when you proposed moving your studying spot to the Nightmare Frontier, he was glad to accept, since the Nightmare King couldn’t enter that place, as Vlad was scared of the Eldritch creatures and after what happened to you with the voices, grandfather refused to let him anywhere near them or that dreadful place. That meant that whenever your cousin came to visit, which always had to be announced beforehand, Flora had to go to Yharman and stay there until he left. You often accompanied her, especially lately when the midterms were right around the corner. The Celestial children had grown and weren’t as needy as before, some having been taken by Ebrietas to another place, away from Earth from what you understood, where they were to continue their growth into adulthood while she watched over the others. With their duties considerably alleviated, the Choir members could afford to relax a little and they were more than glad to help you with your studies.

Graham and Myrdal kicked Edgar out of the library he took for himself, and after you settled down, they began explaining and helping you understand everything you needed to know for the upcoming midterm.

“And if you have this type of equation, then it’s better to see if you can…” Yurie said, continuing to explain each step as she solved the exercise.

You were following her every move, paying close attention to each word. When she was done solving it, she gave you an entire page with the same type of problem and let you solve it all by yourself. The library was silent, Graham reading another book and Myrdal having gone to look after the little ones. The Pale King and Yurie were whispering in a corner, looking over the material you had to study and trying to find way to simplify it.

When you were done with math, it was Graham’s time to shine. He had great knowledge when it came to literature, speaking with passion and pointing out every little detail and highlighting how important it was to the story. It was nice listening to him, discussing ideas, what certain things and emotions might mean. It was late midnight when Flora came to pick you up, and yet neither you nor Graham were done with your talk. The Pale King had to literally pull you out of there by force and drag you all the way back home.

At night, you were sitting on the shores of the Great Sea, Amygdala and the Moon Presence behind you, looking over the notebooks and sheets covered with your handwriting, trying to make sense as to why humans needed to know so many things. They were aware of scholars and their studies, having been examined by them for so long, back when Yharman was still in the real world and untouched by the disease of the beasts. But those were different. Their studies focused on only one subject, a skill that they had to hone to perfection. You were studying many subjects, each teacher that taught it to you, demanding that you place it on the top of your priority list, which of course was impossible. They were only glad that these midterms were only from four subjects and not all of them. Kos was swimming around, peeking out now and then to see what you were doing. She too was confused as to what all this studying was going to achieve.

“You don’t need a fancy diploma to work at the orphanage.” Patches told you one night, probably translating what Amygdala was saying.

You didn’t answer right away, though you took a pause from scribing something that the Pale King was telling you. Work at the orphanage. It wasn’t a bad idea, you had to admit. You wanted to do something else though… but what? It was there that it hit you. You never thought about your future, of what would come after high school. There were plans when you were living with your departed parents. There always were. A pharmacist, a programmer, accountant, just to name a few. But you were never pleased with any of them. They were just ideas; plans for a future you weren’t sure about and knew nothing of. But now you were free of them, able to decide for yourself and you had nothing in mind about what to do.

“Something wrong dear?” the Pale King asked, concerned by your silence.

“No, it’s just…I never actually thought about it.” you said, looking at the dark horizon.

“At what?” he asked again, approaching you, and staring at your face.

“At the future. At what will come next.” you said, turning your gaze to look at him.

Silence fell upon your small gathering, a heavy subject floating in the air, infecting everyone’s minds. What will come next, what the future has in store. The unknown was scary, but one question was the most frightening. Will you all continue to be together? The Great Ones knew how fragile humans were, how easily they broke and how short their lives could be. They got attached, so many times. A new human, a new child. Enjoying the happy times, supporting each other through the hard ones. But they grew old, their bodies giving in. Before the Eldritch Ones knew it, they were dead, and their bodies lied meters beneath the cold ground in caskets that were meant to serve as eternal graves. The Wyrm was unsure of what would happen as well. He had lived for hundreds of years before he transformed, but he wasn’t sure if he could afford the same blessing now. His foresight had abandoned him and thus, what would enfold in the future was unknown to him. It made him feel powerless, useless, fearful that he won’t be able to protect you should something happen. He hated that more than words could tell.

“Well, what is there to think about?” Patches said, breaking the silence and attracting everyone’s attention.

“Pardon?” you asked, tilting your head to the side.

“Dang, you’re slow!” he shouted, earning himself a glare from Amygdala, a growl from Flora and the Pale King. “You can do anything you want. Human life is short. Thinking about it for too much will only make it harder to choose. You seem to be smart. I think you could pull off anything you want to do.” he explained himself, looking at you.

“Wow. That’s actually nice of you, Patches. Thanks.” you said, genuinely amazed at the kind words he said.

Sure there were some insults hidden in there, but other than that, his message was quite well meant. You can do anything you want and thinking about it too much would only cause problems that weren’t even there.

You were about to say something, when the sound of something shattering echoed through the world. You all looked up to see an angry Radiance coming in, followed by Grandpa.

“Ok! That’s enough! I understand denying access to this red clown! But what about me?!” she screamed, looking at the Great Ones, daggers shooting out of her eyes.

The Nightmare King stared at her, visibly offended by her calling him a “red clown”, but he let it pass. This time. For he needed her collaboration in the current matter.

“Hmph! What insolence is this?!” Patches yelled at the Moth. “Who do you think you are?! To come here and make demands from lord Amygdala! Why, you should be struck down right now!”

“Shut up you stupid spider!” she yelled back, turning her attention back to the Eldritch Beings. “Care to explain yourselves now?!”

“They have nothing to explain to you! You’re the one who should… His!! Watch it you clown!” the spider screamed at Grandpa, after having barely avoided a giant fire ball thrown his way.

“Serves you ri---Kya!” the Scarlet One yelped, when he was soaked by a huge splash of water send his way by none other than Kos who was giggling on the side, safely floating above the sea surface. “Oh? Is that how you want to play? Fine! Bring it on!”

Grandpa flew up into the sky and created six scarlet fire balls, all the size of a car tire. With one single motion, he lunged them towards the Great One, with every intention of hitting her. But she was faster, diving underneath the water, deep enough to be safe from the attack. And she didn’t need to resurface to use her power. Before anyone knew it, jets of water spurted towards him, missing him by a hair’s length. He didn’t back down, however, attacking again and again, trying to taunt her to show herself. It was fun at first, Amygdala and Flora watching them amused, ignoring the Radiance who was still fuming and trying to demand answers, but with no success.

This was the Nightmare Frontier and she had no power over it. Just like Patches said last summer, she and Grimm were just buffoons masquerading as rulers of lands whose grace they could barely grasp. The Dream and Nightmare had no rulers. They bowed to no one nor did they wish to. Even the Great Ones were aware of that, keeping their influence to a minimum and trying not to interfere with each other, having to obey the rules these wild realms had created for themselves.

She despised this realization, for it made her feel so small and insignificant. Almost powerless. She had lived her entire existence believing her power was the greatest, but now, she was forced to realize the foolishness of that illusion. She had abilities that exceeded those of the ordinary bugs, but when put in front of Flora and Amygdala, she was nothing.

“Sister! Look out!”

The Moth didn’t react in time and before she knew it, her puff was engulfed in fire and she barely managed to run and jump inside the water in time. When she came back up, she glared at her sibling, gaze ready to kill.

“It’s her fault!” Grandpa was quick to point out a finger towards Kos, but it was too late.

The Radiance had already unleashed her attack upon him, balls of golden light forming in the air and lunging towards the flying scarlet bug. He teleported out of their way, but unfortunately, they changed course, following him, much to his dismay. The Nightmare King dodged again, but this time, they hit none other than the Great Ones watching amused from the side.

Oh boy! Things just escalated from a funny game to an all out war with water, fire, light and spider webs. You and the Pale King were watching them in shock, Patches cheering for Amygdala with all his strength, screaming as loud as his lungs could let him.

“(Y/N), I think it’s time to go back to the waking world.” the Wyrm said, massaging his temples as he headed away.

You said nothing, gathering your things and following him, throwing one last look towards the mess of creatures that seemed to have the time of their life, except for the Moth who was the target of everyone’s projectiles. Poor Radiance. Well, at least now you had a funny story to tell Dipper when you called him at night.

✠♦✠

The Doll’s knitting skills were amazing, being able to create the most beautiful of sweaters, that provided a warmth few clothes could offer. But even that, wasn’t able to keep the cold from the classroom away.

It was the last day of midterms, the worst one of all, math, just waiting to come and hit you and every single one of your classmates with the soul-crushing dread that you were going to fail that class when it was all over. To make things worse, the classroom was cold, the heaters unable to be turned on for some reason, leaving you all to tremble to death inside that frozen hell. Most of the girls were wearing their coats and mufflers, wrapped tights around their bodies, trying to keep themselves as warm as possible.

In the back of the room, with her size well reduced, the Moon Presence was growling and hissing, obviously complaining about the cold and possibly cussing out those responsible for it. Good thing the others couldn’t hear her, other than Henry but he was too busy trying to make as many cheat sheets before Mr. Gibson came in, to pay attention to the angry Great One or the bugs hidden safely by her powers, standing on your desk and agreeing with everything she was saying.

“How on Earth are you supposed to study in such conditions?! Are they sane?!” Radiance screamed, wrapping her wings around her.

“(Y/N) why didn’t you tell us about this?!” Pale King said as well, unable to believe his senses, and even more amazed by the fact that you hadn’t come down with a cold or even worse from spending so much time in this freezing environment.

Ghost, Pure and Hornet, who managed to sneak their way into your backpack, some habits never die, were all snuggled inside your muffler together with Grimm and Robby who were trying to provide you with some warmth.

“It’s not that bad.” you whispered, as low as you could.

“Not that bad?!” all of them screamed at the same time, making you jump in your seat.

“You ok, (Y/N)?” Anne asked, noticing your reaction.

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine. Just eager to get this over with already.” you replied, trying to act natural.

“Oh, me too! I’ve been so stressed about it these last weeks. I just want to go home and sleep!” she said, flipping the pages of the notebook, revealing small, beautifully written notes.

She had dark circles underneath her eyes and her face was pale, her eyelids always threatening to fall down and send her to the land of dreams.

“Yeah. Me too.” you said and felt Ghost and Hornet glaring at you.

Once you got home, you had to make up for all the lost playtime during the last month. Bendy and Shade were on the list too. No way they were going to let you sleep.

The bell rung and Mr. Gibson came in, not a second late, carrying a stack of papers in his arms. Everyone held their breath, clutching their writing tools, and praying silently that everything would be ok. Flora took the bugs in her arms and stood in a corner, watching you work and wishing you good luck as soon as the question paper was given to you.

Five minutes into the test and…Henry was kicked out for cheating. Yep. Things were going great.

✠♦✠

“Thank Lord that’s over!” you said, stretching your arms.

You, Anne and Henry were walking down the road towards the bus station, the Moon Presence walking behind you with the bugs still complaining about the cold in the classroom. You sighed, aware that they won’t let it go for the entire weekend. Especially since you hadn’t told them about it.

“What is going to happen to you now, Henry?” you asked him, looking concerned.

His grades weren’t the best and you didn’t believe this latest stunt would do him any good.

“I’ll see what I’ll do about it. No sweat.” he said, waving his hands around as if it was no big deal.

“Ok. You know best.” You said, exchanging a confused look with Anne. Can’t force a raven to fly if it doesn’t want to.

You continued to walk and talk, enjoying the fact that the midterm hell was over, and you could relax now. Or at least try. Holidays were around the corner and like it or not, you had to go over at your aunt, Sarah, and spend Christmas at her place as to not raise any suspicion. That put an immense deal of stress on you. You still had no excuse as to why you suddenly had your missing arm back and telling them about the void was out of the question. Your sisters were one thing, you actually considered letting them know about it, but your aunts and uncles? Even James was against the idea and he made sure to let Cecilia know. The supernatural world was not for everyone and just because you and she had been embraced by it, it didn't mean that everyone else would. He insisted that the less knew about it the better. His tone when he said that scared even you, for you had never seen him so serious about something. It was as if he was afraid. You and Cecilia tried asking him about it, but to no avail. His lips were sealed shut and he refused to say anything more. 

"Hey (Y/N)! Isn't that your cousin?" 

Pulled out of your thoughts by Henry's words, you looked a bit confused around, to where he was pointing. You saw a small figure hiding behind a street lamp, staring in your direction. It took you a few seconds to recognize Vlad's scared eyes and you instantly knew the reason why. Flora was behind you and in her true size no less, towering over you and the others. Of course, Anne couldn’t see her and Henry, although bothered by it, wasn’t as frightened as your cousin. After being tossed in a pile of pig dung and chased by a mud monster had toughened him up like nothing else. Your cousin on the other hand, was still shivering at the mere sight of the Great Ones.

You sighed, sensing Flora rub her head against your back, the bugs whispering a quick “We’ll see you at home” as the Moon Presence broke away and left. Although she didn’t let it show, she was hurt by the child’s rejection. It pained you to see her like that. She was the kindest monster you ever knew, looking after both you and James and never complaining about having to entertain the little ones. You looked at Vlad, a bit irritated that he had hurt the Moon Presence, even if he didn’t mean to.

“Hey, Vlad.” you said.

“Hey…(Y/N).” he responded sheepishly, coming out from behind the street lantern, his eyes continuing to follow the departing Great One.

“Is everything ok, Vlad?” Anne asked, noticing the fright in her eyes.

She followed his line of sight but saw nothing worth being afraid of, the Great One hidden from her view.

“Y-yeah. I think the bus is coming.” the little boy said, pointing to the oncoming vehicle.

“Oh, you’re right! I’ll see you later guys! Have amazing holidays!” she said, running towards the bus, waving goodbye.

“Same to you!” you and Henry shouted back at her, watching her board on, before turning around and heading towards your house, Vlad following you up close.

“So, what are you going to do this winter?” Henry asked, as the three of you continued to walk.

“Nothing much. I’ll go to family reunion and then head to Sweden to spend some time with a few friends.” you answered, thinking of what a wonderful blessing the train turned out to be.

“Will the creatures come with you?” Vlad asked.

“You mean the Great Ones. Flora will tag along. After all, we need someone to look after James.” you half-joked.

Vlad let out a chuckle, while Henry said nothing. He thought your uncle was a cool guy, albeit a tad weird and messy, having run into him on the street many times, and each time, he was carrying big boxes, obviously too big for him to handle all by himself. Thus, he ended up having to help him out, always avoiding your gaze and never staying for too long when he arrived at your place and you were outside, playing with the others. You found it strange, but whatever. To each their own.

“And Grandpa?” your cousin continued, and you could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

“…Hm. You’ll have to ask him that.” you said.

You couldn’t help but feel sorry for Vlad and ashamed by your own carelessness. Both the Dream and Nightmare bracelets had been destroyed back at the Joey Drew Studios, and making new ones took much too long, despite having the materials. Your cousin could still join Grandpa to his realm, but that was only because the distance between them was relatively somewhat close. There was the possibility of reaching him with the help of the Great Ones, but given how afraid he was of them, it was an option that was out of the question. Thus, Grandpa was often forced to chose between you and Vlad, something that he deeply hated. It wasn’t fair to anyone, and you only yourself to blame. This entire thing was a mess that could have easily been avoided, if you had talked with them from the start, but your fear of rejection kept you away, sealing your lips shut, letting the negative emotions fester inside like an infected wound. But now it was too late for regrets. No use in dwelling over what could have been. It only brings more useless pain forth.

“How are things with Patrick?” you found yourself asking Vlad.

Ever since summer, you hadn’t spoken to him nearly at all, apart from a few phone calls after you were discarded from the hospital, but it was mostly James doing the talking , as you were still too numb from the pain to register anything that was going on around you.

“It’s ok. He and mom are making plans for Christmas. They want to go somewhere during the holidays.” Vlad answered.

You held back a scoff, trying not to make a nasty remark about what happened during summer. You were still bitter at the memories despite having your vengeance. Some things are just too hard to forgive and forget it seems.

“Well, I hope you’ll have fun.” you said, looking ahead, and putting on a smile.

Suddenly, your phone rung and you answered, the voice on the other side taking you by surprise.

“Hey, Dipper! How are you doing?” you said, tone filled with happiness.

With your eyes staring at the ground, you didn’t notice the look of envy and pain painted on Henry’s face nor when he left, without saying a word of goodbye, walking away and trying to ignore that uncomfortable feeling that kept on nagging at him. It was his fault. It was all his fault.


	24. Merry Christmas

You were still talking with Dipper on the phone when you got home, Vlad running straight to the backyard to play with the others. You wished them fun and got inside, letting the warm air and sweet fragrance of food was floating in the air, the heat seeping into your bones and chasing away the cold from outside. You found Bendy and Shade sleeping on the salon couch and Pure help the Doll in the kitchen, Pale King, Grimm and Radiance were sitting on the salon table, still having their original sizes. The three Higher Beings looked up to see you come in and talking on the phone. You waved at them, and they returned the greeting as silently as possible, the Moth taking off into the air to perch herself on your shoulder and listen to your conversation.

The prince greeted you with a hug, nuzzling their snout on your face. You giggled, motioning to the phone in your hand, Dipper’s voice echoing from the other side. They frowned letting you go and returning to help the Doll. You couldn’t help but find them adorable whenever they were pouting like that. You headed to your room, not wanting to disturb the other two with your talking.

“I see you and Mabel have had a full day.” you said, opening the door to your bedroom.

“Yeah. School sucks a lot.” he replied.

“Tell me about it.” you said, a smile tugging at the ends of your lips. “What are you going to do this Christmas?” you asked, taking a seat on the side of your bed.

“Well, the usual, you know. I think we’ll drive with our parents to Oregon to spend some time with Grunkle Stan and Ford, look out for Bill so he doesn’t set the town on fire again this year.” he answered, sighing deeply.

You could picture the dream demon run around with a flamethrower, setting things on fire, laughing maniacally in the air. You felt a wave of compassion run over you directed towards Will and Dipper. If something like that were to happen, they were the ones who had to deal with it. Oh! Poor boys.

“Anything new about the train?” you asked him, trying to change the subject to something else.

“I’m afraid not. Grunkle Ford is still looking up information about it, but so far, he found nothing. You?”

“Nothing on my end either. James has been too busy to look into it and then there were the midterms.” you answered with a deep sigh.

“Maybe the Great Ones know more about it? They’ve been around longer than anyone.”

“I tried asking Flora but in vain. She doesn’t know anything. Amygdala is the same. Ebrietas has been living in Yharman for the last few centuries so I doubt she has any idea about it either.” you said, reaching out a hand and petting the Radiance’s puff.

“Aren’t there anymore creatures we can ask?”

“Hm…I don’t know…Maybe Patches could…” you paused, hearing a frown from the other end of the phone. “Something wrong?”

“I don’t like that Patches guy.” Dipper said. “He seems shady to me. Even more than Bill and that’s saying something.”

Indeed. Bill would try to gain your trust and then his arrogance took over, revealing his true intentions. Patches, on the other hand, was much harder to read. He had better control over his act, one that could fool anyone if he weren’t just a human head on a huge spider’s body. You didn’t like the idea of asking for his help either, but you didn’t have many options left. The Doll was under clear instructions to not tell you about the other Great Ones, as Flora was not fond of the idea of another snatching you and claiming you as its child. Not like you could blame her for that one. She agreed with Amygdala’s presence as it was more focused on your sisters and Cecilia rather than you and James.

“I don’t like him either, but we don’t have much of a choice. Gertrude is still not talking to us and Olaf said that he doesn’t know anything either. He also said that due to some things, he doesn’t have the time to search for information.” you said, and you could hear him sigh on the other side.

“I know…Just…just take care around him.” he replied.

“Hey, don’t worry about me. I have a great family by my side to protect me.” you said, Radiance puffing in joy at your words.

Dipper chuckled. You could picture his smile, a light blush running across your face. You sensed the Moth’s stare on you but did your best to ignore it. Out of the three of them, Radiance was the most understanding when it came to your relationship with Dipper, but it was obvious that her opinion was beginning to change.

You continued to talk about mostly useless matters, plans for when you two would meet again, a time neither knew when it would happen. You ended up the conversation after an hour, stretching your arms and leaning back on your bed the moment you closed the phone, Radiance flying towards the balcony to look at the ones outside.

“I’m glad this winter has been calm so far. Unlike last year.” she said, watching the little ones play.

“Yeah. Last winter was pretty crazy.” you said, a wave of memories coming crashing down on you, bringing tears to your eyes.

Last year you went to your parents. You saw your mother and father, you argued with them and helped them around. This year you were able to do it. You began to recall all the times you wished to spend the holidays away from them, realizing now how stupid it was. You never know what you have until you lose it. You smiled sadly, turning on the side and staring at Kuro’s egg as tears began to flow.

“Are you alright my dear?” Radiance asked, looking at you concerned.

“Yeah. Just…just remembering some things.” you said, avoiding her glance. 

“Do you miss your parents?” she asked, landing next to you and putting a wing on your cheek, shivering when the coldness of your skin seeped through her feathers.

“Yes.” you replied, as she leaned in closer to hear the word leave your lips.

She sighed, jealously trying to clutch her heart and poison it. She felt a hue of envy towards Norah and the place she had in your heart, even though she knew it was wrong. She was your birth mother, the one who raised you for the most important part of your life and the one you still looked up to despite trying to deny it. The Radiance loved you dearly and she knew you loved her as well, but the jealously was still there, trying to subdue her. But she stood strong, not giving in to it. Not like last time.

You reached out a hand and brushed your fingers over Kuro’s egg. So warm and pleasant. Oh! How you missed him too. Holding him and watching him fly. But you had to wait, just like the doctor said.

A soft knock at the door, caught your and Radiance’s attention. You both looked up to see the Doll stand in the doorway, Ghost and Robby running past her and jumping on you, arms outstretched and wrapping around you with the force of two 8 year old. They had grown so much since summer. Ghost was now reaching Pure’s waist and was two heads smaller than you, while Robby still had some growing to do to reach them, but that didn’t seem to bother him. He was taking advantage of his still baby height to get out of trouble and get his father, and everyone for that manner, to spoil him rotten. But could anyone blame you? His pouting face and puppy eyes were too irresistible.

“Lunch is ready, (Y/N).” the Doll said.

“Ok. Thank you for telling me.” you replied, getting off the bed, those two babies still hanging onto you.

Robby growled, tightening his grip on your neck, burying his face in your chest. You held back a coo, your heart racing from the cuteness.

“He’s such a baby sometimes. Just like his father.” Radiance said, sighing.

The Doll laughed softly, covering her mouth with one hand, her shoulders trembling.

You smiled, patting his back with one hand and pressing your lips against his head.

“He’s still adorable.” you said, the baby purring in your arms.

“Hm. I’ll give you that.” the Moth replied, throwing a quick glance towards her nephew, a smile showing in her eyes.

✠♦✠

She noticed it, the strange figure moving around the house, one that none could see. It started with a faint sensation of being watched. One she couldn’t focus on as the grief of her parent’s loss was too overwhelming, suffocating everything else, even her need to breathe. But as the pain died down, and reality became easier to bear, the feeling made its presence known, and she could see a feeble shadow roaming near the home. She was scared, unsure of what to do. Was it just a result of her imagination? An illusion played on her by her stressed mind? She planned on ignoring it, afraid of talking about it, but the sensation wouldn’t go away.

One night, she couldn’t take it anymore. Weird dreams creeped into her head, spiders and other insects crawling on the walls, her younger sister walking along the shores of a dark sea with a tall, dark figure by her side, and many more. She got up, sweat running down her brow, gasping for air. Scarlet flames and golden orbs were still dancing in the back of her mind.

The room was silent, the bed above hers in which her sister used to sleep, empty and cold. Ah! How she missed her presence now, in the dead of night after that strange dream. She wanted to call it a nightmare, but the bundle of emotions in her chest made it hard to describe it as such. She tried to recall the details, but their escape through her fingers like fish fresh out of water.

Shivering, she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. but the thin fabric did little in keeping the cold at bay. She made her way towards the door, the sound of it opening echoing through the silence like that of shattered glass on hard floors. She carefully stepped outside; shadows cast on the wall by the moonlight seeming much more menacing than ever before. Was the night always that scary? She made her way to Cecilia’s room, knocking shyly at the door.

“Aunty? Mind if I sleep with you?” she asked but received no answer.

She knocked again and again, but to no avail. There was only silence on the other side. Growing concerned, she opened the door with as little noise as she could, enough for her head to fit through and peer inside. She found the bed empty, the sheets untouched, and no trace of her aunt. Shivering more, she looked at the dark corridor illuminated by the silver celestial body outside.

“Aunty Cecilia? Where are you?” she called out, stepping forward through the hall.

No answer again. She continued to walk, until she reached the living room and looked towards the window, something catching her attention and diverting her gaze to it. Outside, she saw her aunt’s figure standing still and talking to someone, but who it was she couldn’t see. She approached the window, trying to get a better view of the scenery, but she saw nothing. She squinted her eyes, a gasp getting stuck in her throat when she noticed strange forms moving in the air. W-What was going on?! What was happening?!

Dread settled in her chest and adrenaline rushed throughout her entire body. She ran to her bedroom, jumping in the bed and pulling the covers over her head, trying to calm her breath and wild heart. There was something outside, something she was too afraid to see. Questions and warnings were swirling through her head, fear taking over and distorting all reason. She needed to tell someone about this. She needed to get out. 

✠♦✠

“(Y/N)! James! Welcome!” Aunt Sarah shouted as soon as she opened the door and saw you and your uncle, her eyes getting stuck on you. “Oh my! (Y/N), you look amazing, darling! Who did your makeup? And hair too.” she asked, taking a silver strand of hair and twisting it around her fingers.

“A friend.” you said, hoping she’d leave the conversation at that.

“You must introduce them to me. Look at this handiwork. It’s amazing.” she said, letting go of your hair and backing away to get a better look at your costume.

You were wearing a long, white dress and red cape over your shoulders, large enough to hide your void arm. You couldn’t find any other way to deal with it and explaining to everyone about the void without revealing everything else. The others wrecked their brains trying to find another solution. There was even the proposal of trying to detach it somehow, but it was quickly shoved away by Shade who stared at Radiance as if she was the biggest idiot in the world. Covering it looked like the best option and also the worst, but there was no other way. Now, you only had to be careful and do your best to not use your arm.

“You look wonderful my dear. Let’s go. Everyone’s already here.” Sarah said, making a move to grab your “missing” arm.

You flinched, backing away and out of her reach. She realized her mistake, retracting her hand, a look of horror and sadness appearing on her face.

“Oh, my! I…I’m so sorry!” she said, looking away in shame. “I…I…”

“It’s ok, Aunty. It happens.” you said, placing your other arm on her shoulder.

“Anyway, Sarah, let’s not keep the others waiting.” James said, gently pushing her towards the salon where the others were gathered, laughing and chatting happily with one another.

You were ready to follow when you noticed your sister, May, standing in the hallway, heavy bugs underneath her eyes.

“Hey, sis.” you said, approaching her.

She flinched and looked at you as if you were a ghost, before she realized that it was only you.

“O-Oh…hey, sis.” she said, voice faint, her body still shivering from the initial scare.

“H-Hey…w-what’s wrong? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost?” you said, trying to play it as some kind of joke, but the look on her face made all your glee vanish. “Hey, what’s going on?! What happened?”

May opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a word, someone grabbed both of you by the shoulders, the strong scent of alcohol hitting you in the face. You turned your head to look at Uncle Troy who was already tipsy and could barely stand straight. He greeted you both, throwing a drunken comment about your appearance. You laughed, trying not to cringe at his presence, stealing a glance towards your sister, who had retreated into her shell. Darn! Why did he have to get drunk so quickly?

He made small, drunken chatter with you and your sister, merrily making a joke here and there, laughing loudly after each sentence. You tried to keep your cool, sweat rolling down your back as worries began to sneak into your mind. Your thoughts revolved around your void arm, fearing the cape might slip and reveal it.

Fortunately, Patrick called for him, he and others standing in a circle around the large TV, watching the parade along with their children. You sighed in relief when he left, pulling the cape closer to your body. You looked back at your sister, but she was already making her way towards the garden engulfed in snow. You tried to follow her, concerned about her odd behavior, when another relative found you and swooped you in their chatter. Aunts and uncles, cousins that you hardly saw before asking about your well-being. You answered politely, your hand clutching the cape, praying that it would all end soon, eyes continuing to look after May. You saw Rea and Cecilia speaking with James in a corner, both appearing as if nothing was wrong. Were you just imagining things? If something was indeed going on with your sister, they would have been definitely agitated and looking for answers. Maybe they wouldn’t have even shown up. But they looked calm, immersed in the holiday spirit. Still, the feeling was still tugging at your heart, the sensation refusing to let go. Something was wrong with May. But what?

✠♦✠

There was another one now. Smaller than the other, but the shape was still as scary. She could see its contour, faint, so very hard to distinguish through the storm of snow falling down. But the traces left on the ground were visible, forms of deformed legs and palms pressing against the soft blanket. She was still scared, the cold from outside unable to match the one from within. But she couldn’t resist the urge, curiosity demanding to be quenched. They never hurt her nor her family. She thought herself going insane, but the marks left by them were there, broken twigs and flattened grass, things that fell out of nowhere, wind unjustly blamed for things she couldn’t explain, but now made more sense.

They were watching her too, parents worried for their children, mother watching after for the son and daughter, the secret that couldn’t be revealed, the other concerned about the three daughters, especially the one that began to take notice of its presence. The two Great Ones looked at each other, looking for answers and solutions to this newfound problem. Flora growled. Amygdala hissed back. Tell Cecilia about it? Of course it thought of it. But James made it clear that he wanted to involve no more of his family in this world. (Y/N) wasn’t supposed to get so deep into its lair, but fate had other plans. She was accepted and she welcomed it in turn, but there was no saying how her sisters would react to it. May was able to sense their presence now, and the fear was clear as daylight, reflecting in her eyes like stones on the bottom of shallow waters.

The Moon Presence groaned. This was the last thing they needed. She resisted the urge to slap the Eldritch Spider, focusing her attention on the child staring at them, or rather, at where they were, her irritation fading. She sighed, her tentacles circling the girl, but not touching her as to not frighten her. She wanted to hug her and assure her that it was going to be alright. She wasn’t going to harm her, nor anyone else for that matter. But revealing herself was not a decision she could take on her own as much as she yearned to. She made do with just looking at her, taking in the features that set her apart from her sister and those that made them look alike. Curly (h/c) hair reaching her shoulder, eyes the color of chestnuts and small nose. She cooed, reaching out a finger to touch one of her curls, but someone called May inside, and she disappeared before Flora could do it.

Amygdala growled. The Moon Presence replied with a hiss. They had their children already. They had to be glad with what they had. Flora wanted to say something when a shiver ran down her spine, the air getting colder and reality distorting itself. Oh, shit! He was coming.

✠♦✠

You stared out the window, one headphone in your ear, the other in Bendy’s listening to Television Romance by Pale Waves, Ghost and Roby sitting in your laps and playing with each other on an old Gameboy James found once lying in his room, after Radiance and Herrah pestered him to clean it up. The Doll wasn’t allowed to help him as she was already busy with the other house chores. You still recalled the expression on his face when he came down in the salon to give you the news. The childish bliss as he held it up and called the children to him to show them how it worked. It was…really nice to see that side of him. After days of stressful work, you forgot that he had another face other than the worn down one, unshaved and with bags hanging underneath his eyes.

Pure was dozing off in their seat, opposite of you, holding their father and sister in their arms, the Radiance resting on your shoulder, eyes closed, Herrah scolding James about something. Shade was strolling through the empty train compartment, stretching their feline body and sniffing everything they could. Grimm and his troupe were at the buffet, enjoying a drink and making plans for the show they wanted to put on once they reached their destination. The Doll was sitting next to James, staring at the changing scenery, a look of amazement on her face. No one could blame her. She was so occupied with taking care of you all, she had little time to herself. Groceries always fell on either you or James, thus she didn’t get the chance to go out a lot either. She seemed contempt with this kind of life, often saying that carrying for humans was why she was created, though you had your doubts about that, and Flora affirmed your suspicions. She said the Doll was created by some old man who was very lonely and devastated after the loss of a dear one. The Great One saw his loneliness and decided to take pity on him by offering her conscience so she could be more than a piece of porcelain. Thus, the Doll as you knew her was born.

Speaking of the Moon Presence, ever since last night’s family reunion, she seemed kind of off. She appeared distracted; her mind preoccupied with something. Both you and James tried to ask her what was going on, but she didn’t answer, not telling even the Doll about what was bothering her and that concerned all of you. It wasn’t like her to act this way. What could have happened? 

“Can I change the song?” Bendy asked, motioning to grab your phone.

“Sure.” you said, handing it to him.

You returned your focus to the sight outside, the train movement being somewhat soothing. You were all blessed that the ticket could be paid in geo, Hallownest’s old currency, and the King still had plenty of it, or else the cost would have sky-rocketed. The machine was moving fast, yet you could barely notice were it not for the outside which was constantly changing. It seemed to be able to walk over anything be it rock, water or ice, passing through mountains through tunnels tat only it could access. You watched the road in fascination, smiling when the ocean came into view, the waters shining as the sunlight fell upon it.

“It’s so pretty.” you said, pressing your fingers against the window.

“Yes, it is.” the Doll replied softly, a smile tugging at her lips when she saw a shadow come close to the surface, but not enough to reveal its true appearance.

Your insides warmed up, seeing her expression. She was also like a mother to you, so kind and gentle. Whoever made her, must have been really blessed after the Great Ones offered her conscience. She talked about him sometimes, commenting on his restless sleep, and the way he stared at the moon, praying. She never uttered a bad word about him, showing only compassion. Her voice was trembling a bit each time he was brought up and Pure signed that they often found her afterwards staring at the amulet around her neck, a gift from him.

You looked out the window again, the tune of the song Bendy chose filling your mind. He really liked Pale Weaves, which was kind of nice. There was something about Heather’s style. Even in music videos, she was simple, weird, and captivating with her slow movements, the way she moved her hands around and gestured. You were quite happy you found the band, and Bendy even more so. Truthfully, you would have never thought him to be one for the indie genre. Henry often said that whenever he came over, the neighbors would complain about the loud rock music he was listening to. Finding out how much he loved the 80’s rock was quite a surprise, a welcomed one too. He was more than a cartoon now, just like Robby. He was Bendy, the Ink Demon, the guy who liked to play pranks and tease Pure with his ability to talk. He was the dude with whom you could spend days exploring abandoned buildings and listen to music at midnight while lying on the grass and staring at the night sky. He was a great friend, a silly brother, an amazing family member and so much more.

“Nyah! It’s my turn!” Robby shouted, taking the Gameboy from Ghost, and pressing the new game button.

You watched the little one try to beat the level, his pouting and the way his eyes lit up every time he defeated an enemy, fighting the urge to pinch his cheeks and cover him in kisses.

The rest of the journey passed by quickly, the ocean fading and the train stopping into a sea of green and white. You got out, the cold and forest-scent filled air of Sweden filling your nostrils, the sky nearly completely dark despite being only around 5pm. You inhaled deeply, enjoying the sound of your steps against the soft snow. The children were already running around, trying to catch the few silver bees that still roamed the air, carried away by the playful wind.

“Be careful children!” Grimm yelled after them, wrapping his cape closer to his body, pale steam coming from his mouth.

Unlike him, Myla, Brumm and Divine didn’t seem to be bother by the cold too much, the clothes patched with artificial fur on the inside proving enough to keep them warm.

“Brrr! So this is Sweden. Pretty cool.” Bendy said looking around, zipping his jacket all the way to the top.

Shade was wrapped around his neck, eight eyes narrowed and focused on the falling snowflakes, small toys just waiting to be played with.

“I know, right? Wait till you see more of the forest. There are some cool ancient ritual grounds and caves that I’m sure you’ll like.” you replied, smiling as you watched your breath come out of your mouth as white smoke and disappearing into the ether.

“Oh! No! No way I’m letting you go in those dangerous places!” Radiance chimed in, her body hidden by the scarf around your neck, her feathers tickling your skin.

“Joy killer.” Bendy muttered under his breath, the Moth glaring his way.

You giggled. These two were so funny when put together. 

The Doll bend down to run her fingers through the bundles of snow, the chill traveling through her fingers and up her arm. She was made of porcelain, but through the Great One’s power she could feel, she could sense warmth and cold, but they were so very different from the way humans perceived them. Some were deep, some were faint. Unexplainable yet stull so very simple.

“It’s beautiful.” she said, light shining in her eyes.

You smiled, your insides getting warm, enough to block the cold from outside. Pure was by your side, Hornet and Pale King having already used the lantern on themselves were looking watching the other two play, the princess beating her foot against the ground, the needle and thread ready in her hand. Just one minute of carelessness was enough, and she would dart towards the woods, swinging around to her heart’s content. The Wyrm, however, wanted to give her no such thing. He had enough of her pranks and thought that it was time to teach her some manners. As if he hadn’t tried that before. Everyone knew how he couldn’t resist her begging tone or stand his ground against Herrah’s fury; thus Hornet could do whatever she wanted, fearing no consequences from her father. This time, however, he was hellbent on changing it. Bendy, Grimm and Shade already had placed bets on his failure as it was only a matter of time. Herrah wanted to bet as well, but she changed her mind, saying that it wasn’t exciting enough. Especially when she had the greatest influence on the outcome.

“Alright everyone!” James shouted getting everyone’s attention. “It’s time to go. Gertrude is waiting for us.” he said going ahead and motioning you to follow.

You all agreed and took off, minds filled with the thought of Gertrude and how she’d react. You were a bit afraid, worried that she might snap at you. Personally, you never saw her angry at you, but from what you knew, she was not one to be messed with. You sighed. Postponing this meeting won’t do anyone any good. You had to face her at some point. And if she was still mad at you, then maybe the spirit of the holidays, it was the second day of Christmas after all, may make her be a tad more lenient. 

You walked for half an hour, Gertrude’s and Olaf’s house coming into view, but what you saw left you all speechless.

In front of the house, there were four tall men, two of them faceless while one had a mouth and another had eyes and mouth, wearing Christmas sweaters, more or less, and enjoying warm cups of hot drinks and watching over 4 young adults that were shoveling the yard and setting down the table and silverware needed for the upcoming celebration. One of them had a simple mask with black eyes and lips, the other was wearing a hoodie over his head, red eyes and mouth shining through the darkness, another had a pale complexion, skin seeming leathery even from the distance, a sinister smile on his face and eyes shaped quite odd, much too round for a normal human. One was a small boy with blonde hair and elongated ears, resembling those of elves in video games. His eyes were black with red irises and he was covered head to toe in green clothes. There was one more boy tapped by a tree with scotch and ropes, his mouth covered too. He had brown hair and wore black glasses with golden lenses. Moder and Gertrude were standing on the side, watching them work, the Norse Being nearly dozing off. Neither Gertrude nor Cody were anywhere to be seen.

One of the tall creatures saw your group and turned to tell Olaf about it. The old man immediately lit up and looked in your direction, a bright smile broadcasted on his face.

“James! (Y/N)! I’m so happy you could make it!” he shouted, coming closer, helped by on of the faceless creatures.

“Hello Olaf! I’m so glad to see you! I’ve noticed you and Gertrude had guests.” your uncle replied, eyes wide at the strangers.

“Oh, yeah. Quite the surprise right.” the old man said, chuckling. “Everyone, this is Slenderman.” he continued, pointing to the one besides him.

He gave a light bow, his faceless head showing no expression.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ladies and gentlemen.” he said, a demonic voice coming from him, yet no lips were there to move and let the sound escape, but it was still there, nonetheless.

“It’s a pleasure as well, sir. This is my niece, (Y/N) and these are my friends and family.” James said, introducing everyone one by one.

Slenderman bowed politely to each one, while the others approached him, the one with eyes and mouth smiling widely at the sight of the children. He was wearing a red sweater with reindeers and presents, along with polka pants and top hat. Another one, who was wearing a green Christmas sweater heavily modified and which looked pretty strange, but also cool, was staring at Pure and Bendy, examining their clothing and shaking his head here and there. The last one, a bit taller than all of them, with just a mouth, was staring, if one could say so, at you and the Doll, making you feel uncomfortable.

“I’m glad to meet all of you, sir. Now, please allow me to introduce you to my family.” he said, motioning the others to come.

The teenagers left what they were doing, hurrying to come to Slenderman’s side. They looked at you and the others quite strange, especially at Bendy and the bugs. It was when they got closer that you noticed the one with the eerie smile and the elongated ears were covered in bruises, eyes purple and cheeks swollen. Your eyes met with theirs and before you knew it, a name slipped through your lips.

“Gertrude?”

They nodded in silence, a tear falling down the cheek of the elf. Poor guys.

“These are my siblings and adopted children. Splendorman or Splendor for short.” Slender said motioning to the one wearing the polka pants.

He took off his hat and bowed, the smile never leaving his face. He kneeled down in front of Ghost and Robby, both covered in snow, especially the princes’ head, in between their horns.

“Hello little ones! Do you want to build a snowman?” he asked, his question being answered with enthusiastic nods and nyahs from Robby. “Alright then! Let’s go!” Splendor shouted, clapping his hands and leading the children to a nearby snow pile that they immediately began to work on.

Everyone watched them, Grimm and the Pale King happy that their children were already playing with someone who seemed somewhat responsible.

“This is Trenderman, or Trendy.” Slenderman continued, gesturing to his sibling who was faceless just like him, but wore a pair of glasses, despite his lack of eyes.

He stepped forward, a hand beneath his chin, the air becoming tense around him.

“That scarf and that shirt don’t fit.” he said, pointing at Pure. “Gold and white are nice together, but your body is black head is white, and the scarf also had green on it, plus the design doesn’t fit with the shape of your horns. You’d be better off with a much simpler design.”

They looked down, a light blush running across their mask. Being scolded for their clothes was one of the last things they ever expected. You stared at the ground, biting your tongue. That scarf was a present from you. You bought one for everyone along with a few books and toys as gifts for this Christmas. To hear Tender’s critique was less than pleasant.

Then Slenderman moved on to introduce the last one, Offenderman, or Offendy. He was the one with only the mouth as facial feature. He bend down to you and the Doll’s level, procuring two red roses from the sleeves of his sweater.

“For two lovely ladies.” he said, presenting the two blossoms to you and her.

You both took one, you said a soft “thank you”, while the Doll bowed politely, Grimm, Radiance and the Pale King glaring daggers at him. He ignored them, tipping the edge of his hat and retreating behind his brother. After the siblings were introduced it was the other’s turn.

You found out that the those two who were beaten up were Jeff and Ben, the one wearing a mask was named Masky and the hooded one was Hoodie. The guy tied by the tree was Toby. There were two other girls, Jane and Clockwork who went with Gertrude to hunt, along with her wolves. You gulped hearing that, the tension inside alleviating a bit. If she was gone hunting than maybe she would be in good spirits when she came back. It wasn’t fair for the poor critter that fell prey to her, but life is as such, unfortunately.

As soon as introductions were over, everyone spread around, James and the Pale King talking with Slenderman and Olaf, finding out what happened since the last time they talked. Grimm went on with the others to set up the stage for the show. Pure and Bendy had been taken over by Trendy who was going on and on about what a fashion disaster they both were. Hornet was already swinging in the trees nearby together with her mother, neither having a care in the world. Splendor was playing with Ghost and Robby, the snowman making having been forgotten in favor of showering Offender with snow balls. Now those three were running around from the angered creature, tossing fire and snow balls at him every chance they got. Much to Offender’s credit, he seemed to focus all of his rage on his sibling, rather than the two children. The rest returned to setting down the table and do what else was needed for the small party. The Doll and Radiance accompanied you to see the Birch and Moder, the Forest Spirit having a tired look on her face.

“Hey, Birch.” you said, waving at her, and kneeling next to Moder, scratching the creature’s neck.

He lazily turned his head to look at you, his glowing, golden eyes looking foggy and half-opened. One of the Birch’s branches was wrapped around one of his hands. She looked at him, concern written all over her face.

“What happened to him?” you asked, continuing to scratch him, and watching as the Norse Being laid his head on the snowy ground and fell asleep.

Was it from the cold? But he wasn’t like that last winter. He had chased you through the forest as you ran to look for Kuro. He was himself back then. Now he seemed to be completely fatigued and in need of hibernation.

“Is he sick?” Radiance asked, Moder’s state worrying even her and she liked him just as much as she liked the Great Ones.

“Maybe it’s because of the cold. Flora gets sleepy too during winter sometimes.” the Doll proposed, having more experience with beings the like of him than anyone in that place.

The Birch stayed silent, not sure what to say about it. The cold. This sudden longing to see his family. It wasn’t normal. Something wasn’t right. But today was a special occasion, and she didn’t want to spoil it and neither did he.

“Yes.” she replied in the end, looking at you and the other two. “It must be the need to hibernate.”

“Ok.” you said, something about her statement not siting right with you.

First Kuro, now Moder. Something was going on. You were about to speak when you heard a loud scream coming from the forest. Everyone turned to look at the source of the sound, their eyes seeing Gertrude and her wolves approaching, along with two other girls, one wearing a mask and having long, black hair, and the other one with light brown hair, two scars across her face near the mouth and a clock replacing one of her eyes. You assumed them to be Jane and Clockwork. The wolves were pulling a ledge on which was a strange deer-like creature with five horns and long teeth, like those of a saber-cat, scales covering its back. It was dead from what you could tell, a feeling of sorrow engulfing your heart.

“Don’t feel pity for that creature. It’s death is a welcome occurrence. Its kind kills and destroys for nothing but selfish pleasure. Its meat is something to be delighted in though.” the Birch said, noticing the sad expression on your face. “But,” she continued taking on a more serious attitude, “there is something else to be done now, isn’t there?”

She looked at you and you knew exactly what she meant. Taking a deep breath, your heart racing wildly in your chest. You headed towards Gertrude who was greeting James and the others, her expression soft and joyful, not at all what you expected her to be after what happened and months of silence. She was there, acting as if they didn’t even happen. You tried to calm yourself down, still your crazy pulse. Each step was heavier than the other, the weight of what you had to do becoming stronger and stronger. You felt the urge to run, to hide and forget it all. But it had to be done, like it or not.

“Erm, Gertrude.” you said as soon as you were close enough.

She turned to look at you, her expression turning rigid and the smile fading. Ok. This was not a good sign.

“I…I…” you tried to speak but the words were stuck in your throat. “I’m sorry about…”

“Stop right there.” the old woman said, putting a hand in front of you.

You looked at her, heart skipping a beat. All around, everyone went quiet, breathes held in anticipation for what was about to come. You felt all eyes on you and her, making your nervousness grow more than before.

“I’m sorry for not talking to you for so long. I had…” she said, scratching the back of her head and looking away at the ground. “I had some problems and…well…I’m glad to see you’re doing much better than before and…” she stumbled on her words, continuing to avoid your gaze. “Anyway, let’s forget about it and have a good time. We’re celebrating both Christmas and your birthday, after all.”

Your mouth was agape, the silence around you still undisturbed. Did-did Gertrude just apologize to you? No, forget that. It didn’t matter. You sighed in relief; your shoulders finally free of the tension that’s been tormenting you all these months. You smiled and nodded, happy that things were now ok again.

“But wait…” you said, the second part of her last sentence finally sinking in, “my birthday is still a few days away.”

“I know, but who cares actually?” Gertrude said, patting you on the back and leading you to the creature she and the others hunted down. “Now, let me teach you how to prepare this beauty!”

“O-Ok.” you said, gulping down and watching in horror as Jane gave you a knife, Clockwork being busy running after Jeff and Ben for strapping Toby to the tree to help out.

From the side, James felt a weight lift off his chest and he let out a deep breath.

“All’s well that ends well. Is it not?” Slenderman said, aware by the situation as Olaf was kind enough to let him know what happened.

“Yes. That couldn’t be truer.” the man responded, watching you take the knife the old woman gave you.

You stared at the creature, gathering the courage to do what Gertrude was telling you, hands shaking and sweaty, the handle of the blade nearly slipping from your grasp. You gulped again, swallowing the droll gathering in your mouth, stomach churned at the thought of what you were about to do. Slowly and trembling, you were approaching the tip of the knife to the skin of the creature, when a bump from the inside made you yelp and back off, throwing the knife away. Jane screamed too, jumping away and holding her weapon in an offensive position. Ever Gertrude was taken by surprise and that was when it hit all of you. A sense of dread fell upon everyone, seeping into your bones and freezing you in place. Low groans came from inside the creature’s stomach, more bumps coming up.

Before you knew it, the Radiance grabbed you and pulled you away, she and Grimm covering you and the Doll with feathers and capes, everyone else taking a fighting stance. Herrah was still hanging in one of the trees, Herrah yelling at her to sat there, as she and the Pale King positioned themselves in front of her. Nails and knives were out, sharp claws ready to slice and kill.

The sounds grew louder and something sharp popped from inside the creature’s abdomen, blood gushing from the wound. It retracted itself back inside, but only to ascend again and again until, a much larger monster busted from the torn deer-like critter, screams echoed from its elongated head with a huge hole in at the base. It was horrible, tall and covered in red skin, ribs showing through, having three legs, long hands with sharp claws.

Everyone was ready to attack it, when it stopped screeching, and it began to look? around, seemingly confused.

“Erm…” it spoke, the voice coming from everywhere yet nowhere, echoing in your heads, everyone freezing in place when they realized that thing had sapience. “Where’s Flora? I thought she was going to be with you.”

…

…

…

Eh?

“Excuse me.” you said, still in shock.

The monster looked at you, but before any of you could say anything else, he was hit with a dead tree trunk, the force of the sudden attack sending him flying a few meters away. You all looked away, in time to see Flora growling and hissing at the Eldritch creature. She looked angry, tails whipping at the air and the trees nearby. She noticed you and the distressed look on your face. She rushed to your side, frantically looking for any sign of injury or anything similar. She signed in relief when she found none, and then returned her attention to the other one, killing intent more than clear.

“Is this the way you welcome your parents?! I haven’t seen you in so long and the first thing you do is hit me with a tree!” he screamed, having gotten up, and now focusing all of his attention on the Moon Presence.

Wait. So that one is her parent?

Everyone looked confused at one another and then at the Doll, who was oddly calm throughout the whole ordeal, but in all your fright, nobody noticed it.

“Sir Nyarlathotep, I assure you that Flora is happy to see you, but maybe an announcement would have been for the better.” she said, everyone freezing in place, the Moon Presence growling at her statement, disagreeing.

Nyarlathotep puffed, staring at the Doll, arms crossed.

“I see my daughter once every 1000 years and even then, I have to announce myself!?” he complained, only to be answered with another tree trunk thrown his way. “WHY YOU!? Is this the example you’re setting your child?!” he screamed at the Great One.

Flora froze, another projectile clutched in her hands ready to be thrown. She looked at you and James and then back at her parent, visibly confused as to what to do. It was her fault. She sensed her father’s approach, and yet she didn’t tell anyone about it, hoping that he’d come directly to her. Instead he followed her children, most likely in order to prevent her from attacking him. He could play dumb all he wanted but those cheap tricks didn’t work on her. She knew his game all too well. She sighed and let the tree trunk down.

“There, my little one. Now let’s all…” Nyarlathotep said, but he was interrupted when Flora grabbed a fist of snow and hurled it in his face.

Oh! So this was how she was act? Very well. Time to teach that rebel a little lesson!

He grabbed two fists of snow and threw them in her direction, one missing her by a millimeter, while the other one hit her in the head. Oh! The game was on!

Despite what happened, the rest of the day went on as usual, enjoying the meal Cody prepared, getting to know the new acquaintances better, and watching the two Great Ones fight with each other, throwing snow balls at one another relentlessly. Nyarlathotep seemed to genuinely have fun, and so did Flora. The Doll said that Nyarlathotep adopted her after the Great One who sired her had passed away. It wasn’t really a surprise when that happened. The desire for an offspring affects all of the Eldritch kind. To the others, it didn’t matter as long as Flora was happy, and he wasn’t harming anyone else.

When night fell, the two Great Ones chased their game and watched the show of the Grimm Troupe together with everyone, enjoying a warm drink. Cookies were passed around, laughter filling the air along with the music played by Brumm, scarlet torches tossed in the air and caught by Grimmkin. The prestation lasted for half an hour, after which, on soft tunes of accordion and Myla’s sweet voice, some were dancing, others were still eating and chatting on the side. You and Pure were moving slowly, their hand resting on your back, their movements gracious and in synch with yours. You smiled, thinking that they might have taken lessons from Grandpa. Beside you, Slenderman was dancing with Gertrude, her gleeful expression being quite a sight to behold. Few things made her happy, and she had quite the sour mood since Nyarlathotep ruined the creature she and the girls had caught. Luckily, she didn’t start a fight with him, but she did encourage Flora to kick the living days out of him with snow, Olaf having caught her try to sneak rocks inside some snowballs more than once. Fortunately, he stopped her in time. No need to start a war between Eldritch Beings.

Overall, everything was good, and the night ended without any incidents, and you managed to celebrate both Christmas and your upcoming birthday in peace. You received quite a lot of presents, the boxes waiting to be unwrapped in the morning. Nyarlathotep and Flora had left to Yharman, wishing you all a merry Christmas and happy birthday. All was good, all was well and that was all that mattered.

✠♦✠

"Merry Christmas, SCP-049." the personnel said, pushing a tray with food through the narrow opening of the iron door.

The Doctor looked up from his book, wishing him a merry Christmas in return, his eyes examining the meal. Ah! A mixture of French and British dishes! Marvelous! It's been a while since he had enjoyed a good Yorkshire pudding and roast turkey with chestnut stuffing. Hmm. He didn't expect the Foundation to provide him with such comfort. Well, to be honest, his stay in this place hadn't been all that bad, except for the "incident", but otherwise, he couldn't complain much. He was provided with subjects for his experiments, and a good place with plenty of equipment to use. True, his access to it was going to be taken away, or not, as a result of his actions. He had plenty of complains about that but acting hasty now would only complicate matters. And he couldn't afford to make things worse than they already were. 

He got up and approached the door, listening to the silence on the other side, glad that the door was not see through, allowing him more privacy. One minute passed, and then two. Apart from the personnel who was distributing the meals, he couldn't hear anything else. Good. Very good. 

He took the tray and returned to his seat; his eyes concentrated on his bag which they thankfully allowed him to keep by his side. He set the tray on the table he was provided in his room, and bend down to pick up the leather container, soft whimpers coming from within. He slowly unzipped the bag, a pair of dark eyes staring up at him.

“Hey. It’s ok. You can come out.” he said, gently wrapping his hands around the small wendigo baby he had taken under his care.

He placed it on the table, the little creature immediately sniffing the food and trying to decide what to start with first.

“Wait a minute there Lavender. Not so fast.” the Doctor said, stopping the wendigo from attacking a good-looking turkey leg.

He held the creature in one hand while with the other he was carefully shredding the meat off the bone and feed it to the little one. Thank goodness Lavender hadn’t yet developed the insatiable appetite that her race was known for. She was still eating fast, too fast and he had to admonish her now and then, telling her to chew her food instead of just swallowing it and upset her stomach. She hadn’t felt alright lately, her energy draining quicker and her movements becoming limper by the day. The Doctor thought about revealing her to the Foundation and ask for help, but something kept him from doing that, a gut feeling he couldn’t shake off. He continued to keep her hidden, safely tucked inside his bag where she spend most of the time sleeping or chewing on some body parts he managed to sneak in from his experiments. It was a miracle nobody took notice of her so far, and he intended on keeping it that way. Besides, he already had an idea on what might be bothering the little wendigo, cussing himself out in his thoughts for not doing something about it then and there. He sighed. No use in regretting it now but doing nothing wasn’t an option either. Unaware of when it began, the Doctor had developed an affection towards the creature, finding her interesting and her company pleasant. She was immune to the toxins in his skin which he was able to control now, releasing them at will. But he couldn’t let them know about that now, could he? He didn’t want to lose her now.

As Lavender was falling asleep in his arms, after having eaten the entire turkey leg and half of the Yorkshire pudding, his hand continuing to strike her fur. He sighed, looking at the iron barred window and then at the metal enforced door. They sure went out of their way to make sure he or those like him wouldn’t escape. But he had to find a way. He had to find Lavender, before it was too late.

The sound of the alarm took them all by surprise, the wendigo breaking out in whimpers at being awoken so suddenly. Rushed steps echoed on the other side, doors opened in a hurry, voices screaming loud and furious. They were coming closer and closer. Quickly, the Doctor placed Lavender back into the bag, zipping it close as he soothed her. Just as he closed the thing shut, the door to his room opened and Foundation personnel came in, ushering him to get out and follow them. Neither had restrains, which meant that the situation was quite dire if they couldn’t even take the time to chain him.

“What happened?” the Doctor asked as he followed them through the bright hallways, watching the others go and retrieve the rest of the SCPs.

“SCP-682 has breached containment again and is heading this way. We’re taking you all to safety.” one armed guard told him. 

The Doctor remained silent, thanking the Heavens for this opportunity. He had a good idea about the layout of the site. Now that he was out and everyone was obviously more preoccupied with capturing that lizard and taking the others to safety, slipping away was a matter of patience and carefulness. He held the bag closer to his chest, sensing Lavender’s shape through the fabric.

It will be ok. He will save her and put an end to what that madman has started.


	25. Bonus Chapter

Shadows danced on the walls, light seeping through the fabric on the lumafly lantern. The noise from outside was disturbing the silence of the small room, song of rain and buzzing wings. Despite it being supposedly the time to sleep, many were still awake at this late hour, guards patrolling the streets and other bugs still partying it up. Scent of sweets baked not long ago still lingered in the air, another distraction from the land of dreams. Garlands sloppily placed, were hanging on the walls, paper decorations stuck by a thread and scotch on the ceiling, some glued on the window, snowflakes, reindeers and candles clumsily cut out.

Eyes wide open were staring at the figures on the wall, discerning the lyre leaning against the drawer, fingers aching to brush themselves against the strings and release the melody captive within your mind. The warmth of the bed was not a good enough lullaby to lead you to the realm of dreams, neither was the softness of the sheets. Oh! How you envied your lover. Pure was sleeping soundly, chest rising up and down in synch with their steady breath blowing against the back of your neck, hand wrapped around you and pulling you close to their body in a comfortable cuddle. You sighed, turning around, careful not to disturb them, and pressed a kiss against their cheek, cold mask sending a slight shiver through your lips. You smiled and stared at their sleeping face, noticing crumbs of gingerbread standing out on the whiteness of their mask. They looked so offended when you asked if you wanted to leave them some of the sweets before you put the rest in the pantry. They seemed mad at your lack of confidence in their ability to restrain their appetite, especially when it came to sweets. You did leave some for them anyway, and you were glad you did, seeing the proof of the crime. Oh! You were so going to tease them in the morning.

Pure turned in their sleep, releasing their hold on you, letting you move as you wanted. There was no point in lying in bed, as sleep slipped through your finger every time you tried to touch it. You got up, stretching your arms and trying to make as little noise as possible. Through the darkness, you made your way to the closet, opening it and pulling out an old blanket that you had from your mother. You headed outside on the balcony, taking a seat on the leather sofa and watching the city where it rained forever, listening to the sound of the falling droplets crashing against the roof tiles. Lights were still on in some of the buildings, dark figures dancing at the windows. The City of Tears was quite something, a place unlike any you’ve seen in your entire life and you’ve traveled quite a lot. You’ve seen the lands of desert and heat, planes enclosed in nothing but ice and snow, forest with trees so tall you could barely climb them all the way to the top. You’ve visited kingdoms, each more impressive than the rest, but none were like Hallownest.

There was a quiet atmosphere dominating the caverns housing this kingdom, hiding an energy just waiting to explode and vitalize every single creature and object in its approach. It was why you stayed, curious as to see what will happen when that energy will burst. Or at least that was at the beginning. You met Pure and fell in love, the classic cheesy story that you never thought you’d fall prey to.

You sighed and looked at the rain, trying to pretend that it was snow falling off from the grey sky around this time of the year in your native land, a far away kingdom built in the trunks of trees and surrounded by white when winter came along. Oh! You missed it so much. The cold, the soft snow, the scent of pine leaves that you and your father would decorate while your mother was cooking in the kitchen. You yearned for the morning when you’d wake up and find presents in the living room, the ceremonies held at night around large bonfires, the dances and music. But it was much too far to travel to now. The least you could do to alleviate your longing was to decorate the apartment you and Pure were living in, with ornaments you made with your own hands, pulled from the depths of your memory. Your lover had been a true sweetheart and they went all the way to Kingdom’s Edge to bring you one of the pale roots that grew there and helped you decorate it after placing it in the living room, Marisa’s voice playing in the background. After that was done, you made some hot cocoa and played them some songs from your native land, at the lyre you had been carried with you everywhere you went. They listened, a smile blooming in their eyes with every melody, one that warmed up your insides, making you fall in love with them all over again.

The sound of the door opening, and scent of lemon tea caught your attention, pulling you out of your memories. You turned your head and saw Pure coming out, carrying two cups of steaming tea and a plate of gingerbread men. You smiled, getting up from the sofa and taking the cups and plate from them, the blanket which had been wrapped around you left behind on the sofa. While you set them on the coffee table next to the couch, Pure sat down on it, pulling you in their lap and draping the blanket over their shoulders, covering you as well. You giggled as they nuzzled their snout against your cheek, their impression of a kiss, claws gently writing letters across your arm, words taking shape and each one making you want to cry.

“I love you.”

You heard it from them many times, in the death of the night and in the morning light, and they backed it up each time with actions that betrayed nothing but the genuinely of their heart. 

“I love you too.” you said softly, kissing them.

They returned your affection in full, claws holding you close, showing the hunger for your touch and affection, one you were more than glad to satisfy on the song of the rain falling all around. Even though you couldn’t make it home that Christmas, the fact that they were there for you was perfect enough for you. After all, being with a loved one was the whole point of this holiday, no?


	26. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating between this and the begining of the next adventure and well, this one won. Hope you'll like it and happy new year everyone!

The silence of the apartment took them by surprise. Pure expected to come home to hearing your music, eager to sit next to you and cuddle, tired from a long journey to take care of some problems for their sister. They were a little disappointed to see the place empty, their hopes washing away. They dragged their feet towards the bedroom, ready to jump in the sheets and sleep, passing by the silver root they brought from the Kingdom’s Edge and decorated together with you. Th garlands were still hanging on the ceiling, ornaments not yet taken down. They liked them though, the colors and atmosphere that they offered to that small apartment was quite enjoyable. They thought about not taking them down at all.

As they entered the bedroom, they noticed a note on the bed. They picked it up, reading the neat handwriting that could belong only to you.

“Dear Pure,

I’ve gone shopping and will be home in an hour or two. I’ve invited Hornet, Ghost and Grimm for dinner tonight to celebrate the New Year. Please don’t raid the pantry while I’m gone.

Your love, (Y/N)

P.S. I left some pastries in the kitchen for you.”

They looked at the note, offended again at your insinuation that they couldn’t control their appetite, mind revolving around the morning after the night they slept together on the balcony. To think that some crumbs gave them away. Those thoughts kept circling in their head as they headed towards the kitchen, looking for the pastries you mentioned. Honey and chocolate cookies. Yes! Their favorite! They ate slowly, setting water to boil in the meantime, looking through the boxes of tea they had, deciding which to use. There were many flavors, some from Hallownest, some from faraway lands that you brought from your travels around the world. They couldn’t help but wonder how it must feel, to be free and explore to your heart’s content. You often would tell them stories about the lands you saw, the ones they preferred more being the tales of your native land, giant trees with dark bark and green, pointy leaves, the kingdom built inside fallen stumps and villages circling trees with bridges connecting the buildings. They adored the vitality you talked about them with, the innocent look in your eyes, how you relieved those days and sang them melodies or taught them some ceremonial dances and not to mention the food. But at the same time, it pained them to hear the longing in your voice, to see that tear rolling down your cheek at the nostalgia that took over. This dinner as well…Hallownest barely celebrated the coming of the new year, but to you it meant something, and they were more than glad to please you, to help you get over being homesick. Though they wanted to do more, so much more.

The water boiled. They got up to pour it a cup, the aroma of peppermint filling the small kitchen. They put the kettle away and sat back down on the chair, looking out the window, at the eternally falling rain. You told them of such lands as well. Of how you traveled on a floating leaf together with some other bugs, watching frogs from a safe distance as they hoped around, devouring some unfortunate insect that couldn’t make it out in time. They thought it was reckless, you thought it was interesting. Ah! It all sounded so fun and they longed to…wait a minute! That was it!

✠♦✠ 

The dinner went out well, save for Ghost and Pure nearly fighting over the last piece of honey cake which Hornet managed to snatch before any of them managed to realize it. You chuckled at the sad expression of your lover, before leaning in and whispering that there were more in the pantry, which cheered them up immediately. Grimm complimented your teas, impressed by the vast assortment you had. He was quite jealous if he was to be honest.

You continued to chat with each other, catching up and sharing stories about what else had happened in your lives. Ghost, just like Pure, was eager to find out about the kingdoms and lands you visited, having explored some themselves, but not as far as you. Grimm sometimes asked you about a specific land, a wide grin spreading across his face when you told him you hadn’t seen it. That was his moment to shine, sharing his own tales about the kingdom, putting on a show, the last one of that year. Hornet too, displayed some interest, but she wasn’t as much of an adventurer as her two siblings. She still had her duty, her obligations as queen of Deepnest keeping her rooted in Hallownest. Not that she complained. She was glad with the way things were and wouldn’t have it otherwise.

You and Ghost looked at the clock on the wall, counting down the minutes to the new year, both holding party poopers, an item Grimm brought along, eager to pop them up, just like children who knew no better. Pure lost themselves in your smile, ignoring all else that was going on around them, even the fact that the Troupe Master and their sister were eating all the sweets you prepared. Their mind was constantly thinking about the plan. It was risky and there was a chance that things wouldn’t go on alright. Still, they wanted to take the risk and do it. For you.

The new year came, the last second passing as quickly as it came, confetti flying around everywhere. Everyone clapped, and thought they were not used to it, they could enjoy this moment, understanding how precious it was in its very core. A new year, new memories and new moments of love, sadness, happiness, adventures and friendship. It meant so much yet none of them seemed to notice until you came along with your weird traditions and all that you brought along.

The party lasted a little longer, and when they left and the euphoria was over, all that was left was a kitchen sink filled with dirty dishes, floors that had to be cleaned and food that had to be eaten. You sighed, getting ready to work when Pure picked you up and took you to bed, ignoring your questions. They crashed in the sift sheets, you still being in their arms, holding you tight.

“What’s gotten into you all of the sudden?” you asked, looking up at them.

You couldn’t deny that you liked it, but it was still surprising.

They didn’t answer right away, staring at the ceiling, hands caressing your back. A few minutes later, they began to write something on your arm.

“Let’s go.”

“Go? Where?” you asked, confused.

“Let’s travel, just like you used to do. Let’s explore. Go visit your homeland, see the world.” they continued to write.

Your jaw nearly dropped as you sated at them, their dark eyes looking down to meet yours.

“A-Are you sure about that?” you asked again.

They nodded, looking serious.

“It’s a new year after all. I think it’s time to try something new.”

You said nothing, voice suffocated by emotion. You threw your arms around them, tears of joy rolling down your cheeks. Traveling again? You never thought you’d do it, ready to settle down for good with the love of your life. To see that not only that, but you’ll have the chance to show them the place where you grew up as well made you even happier. Oh! You could hardly wait! This was going to be a great new year indeed if this was how it started.


	27. Valley. Part 1. Here we go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valley is a game by Blue Isle Studios thus all credit goes to them.
> 
> I'm going to rewrite the last two chapters of The Year of Rain, because I have a way better idea of how this ark should go. Sorry for the trouble. I should have paid it more attention. I'm sorry.

He felt…constricted, caged. This shell that surrounded him, too tight for his growing form. But regardless of how much he wished it, he couldn’t break free, not yet. Just a little more, paws pushing gently against the soft tissue inside, claws eager to scratch. Just a tiny bit more. Wait a little longer. He thought of her, of them, longing tugging at the strings of his heart. Oh! How much he wished to see them all again. But that wasn’t all. From a faraway land, one he had left behind long ago, he could hear whispers calling him back, begging, pleading. Time was running out. The Valley was dying, and the creatures birthed in its land were going to follow it as well, unless something was done. Unless that which had been stolen and defiled was returned.

✠♦✠

“Mommy! Look! Stars!” the little girl yelled, running around the camp, hands stretched outright and eyes staring at the sky full of glimmering points.

Her mother stared at the smile on the child’s face, her husband’s arm wrapped around her waist, the scent of the forest filling her nostrils, shadows from the bonfire dancing on the ground before her. This was the life she wanted. To travel around the world together with the ones she loved, to show them the wonders which hid in the darkness, away from eyes that they wished not to see them. She looked at her husband, the most handsome man she ever saw. How grateful she was when he accepted her, when he too fell in love with the supernatural world. It was a true blessing, for not many could stand it, not brave enough to face that which stared at them from the other side. He was her first love, and only. Having never fell in love before, the feeling took her by surprise when she realized. He was kind and smart, though naïve in some way. He was also very clumsy, often tripping over nothing. He stuttered so much when he asked her out for the first time. She giggled, accepted, and the first date was followed by the next and so on. They got engaged, and soon married, their love stronger than ever, ready to face whatever challenge the world was going to throw at them. They fought, they argued, and they disagreed, but they made it through each time, fighting for the marriage that neither wanted to lose for petty squabbles that weren’t worthy at the end of the day. When their daughter came along, it felt like everything was perfect and she found heaven on Earth. She was overfilled with joy and felt like nothing could destroy her happiness. Her daughter’s name was Aine. Happiness. 

They began traveling every summer when children were out of school, having little belongings to take along apart from the absolute necessities. It wasn’t an easy life, but it was one that brought great joy upon them. Aine was also learning a lot, and by the age of 6, she was much smarter than an ordinary child, her parents making learning fun and enjoyable. Her husband was a good teacher, knowing how to explain things and having the patience to do so and her mother was taking care that she got enough exercise to endure the steep roads that they traveled on. They were a team and would always help each other every time.

Now, they were chasing a legend that many forgot or had given up on as the search has always proven unfruitful, the Lifeseed. Her husband had his doubts about it too, but she managed to convince him to at least give it a try. Even if it turned out to be just an empty tale, then at least they would have other beautiful memories, right?

✠♦✠

“Have you found her?” you asked, looking at Cody.

“No. You?” he replied, breath freezing as each word left his mouth.

His hat and shoulders were covered in snow, hands rubbing against each other to keep himself warm. You sighed, and looked around, large flakes falling from the sky disturbing your vision.

Gertrude disappeared the morning after the Christmas party and no one knew where she went. At first, nobody was alerted, thinking that maybe she went to gather some wood or hunt more creatures. You prayed she wouldn’t make you skin it again, though Jane and Clockwork seemed quite disappointed that they didn’t get to accompany her. They took a liking to her, mostly because of how bad she kicked Jeff’s and Ben’s butt. Even Slenderman said that those wounds could actually be a work of art given how badly injured they were.

The day went on as usual after that. The teenagers decided to go and visit the ancient sites you’ve told Bendy about, with you and Cody acting as the guides. Jeff and Ben weren’t aching anymore, though their wounds still had to heal. They were going on ahead of everyone, hiding behind trees and initiating snowball fights. Jane and Clockwork just waited for that moment, engaging in it with all their might. You, Cody and Pure stayed as far away from it as possible, Toby helping his girlfriend by making as many snowballs as possible, Bendy just as eager to join in. All went relatively well, until the first snowball hit you. After that, it developed into a full on war, Jeff and Ben being everyone’s favorite target, much to their dismay. At the end of that, the two of them were having new bruises added to their already pretty large collection, as some of the assailants sneaked some rocks in the snowballs, all of them aimed at the boys thankfully and not anyone else. They continued to mutter under their breath all the way to the sites, Masky and Hoodie ignoring them, while Bendy was laughing under his breath. Ok, note to self, these guys weren’t a good influence for him.

At the site, things went surprisingly well, save for the usual troublemakers trying to dig holes and see if they could find bones.

“I mean they used to sacrifice humans; you know?” Jeff said, trying to defend himself and avoid Jane’s punches.

“So what you idiot?! Those places are usually protected! What if we get cursed for disturbing them?!” she screamed at him, trying to hit him again.

“Ah! Don’t worry about that! Gertrude had me dig out this place and I can assure you that it’s not cursed.” Cody said, making everyone look at him, unsure of what to feel.

Without saying a word, you gave him a hug, Clockwork and Jane following soon after, the gesture confusing him and stirring up the other’s envy. Why was he receiving all the attention?! Hoodie and Masky were staring at each other, thanking the heavens that Slender was not that crazy. Sure, he could be strict now and then, but considering what he had to deal with, who could blame him? Gertrude, however, was on a whole other level. After what she did to those two idiots, Hoodie and Masky were afraid of getting on her nerves.

On the way back home, Jeff, Ben, Toby, Bendy and Pure began their snow attack again, Cody being their sole target, burying him in snow by the time they arrived home, his back and head hurting from all the blows. You and the girls were shooting the assailants deathly glares, making plans on how to get back at them. Hoodie and Masky were looking at each other, feeling sorry and curious at the same time at how they would be punished. 

When you arrived at the cabin, Slender was waiting at the entrance, looking in the distance, as if waiting for someone. He looked tense, wearing a blanket around his shoulders which was wrapped tight around his shoulders to block away the cold.

“Ah! You’re back! By any chance, did you happen to see Gertrude while you were away?” he asked, as soon as he noticed your group.

“No. Did something happen?” you asked, getting worried. Had she not come back at all since you left?

“I’m afraid I do…” he didn’t get to finish his sentence, as the entrance door slammed to the wall and Radiance got out, running towards you the moment her eyes fell upon you.

“(Y/N)! Thank goodness you’re alright! I was so worried!” she yelled, wrapping her wings around you and pulling you in her embrace.

“What is going on?!” you screamed confused and scared. Did something happen?! Was someone hurt?!

“Gertrude hasn’t come back yet and we were worried something might have happened to you all.” Slender said, Radiance still busy looking you over, searching for any injuries.

You looked at him, dread growing inside you. Gertrude? Missing? You couldn’t believe it, your mind unable to process it. This was Gertrude after all. The woman that feared nothing and would never back down, no matter what. She would be fine, right? RIGHT?!

“James and the others went to look for her one hour ago. They should be back any minute now. You all go inside and warm up. It’s been a long day.” Slender added, noticing your expression and trying to divert your mind from grim topics.

You did as told, Radiance not leaving your side even for a second, assuring you that Gertrude was going to be fine. She was Gertrude after all. The hag that wouldn’t hesitate to start a war between even the most ancient of chaos. She was definitely alright!

That helped you a bit, but the feeling was still there. Something wasn’t right.

In the living room, you found Olaf and the Doll, the old man staring at the flames in the fireplace, his expression tired and very sad. You greeted them silently and went to sit beside the old man, Pure and Bendy following suit, while the others headed to the kitchen, the atmosphere too heavy for them to handle. Jeff and Ben didn’t feel like pretending to be saddened by her disappearance, unable to hide the grins on their faces. Only when Jane punched them both in their stomachs, both of them grimacing in pain.

You sat next to Olaf, looking at the poor man, the Doll continuing to offer words of encouragement. Pure and Bendy were sitting closer to the fire, letting the warmth penetrate their bodies, chasing away the cold from outside. Radiance was behind you, standing up and staring out the window. Neither of the three of you knew what to say exactly. You clung to hope, that maybe she was just too absorbed by the hunt to notice how time had passed. The thought that something bad could happen to her was just too unreal. For some reason though, you couldn’t shake the sensation that there was more to this.

You got up and headed outside, ignoring the Moth’s question about where you were going. Once you were out the door, you looked around, the chill air passing by you, yet you couldn’t feel it, too many thoughts rolling in your mind to consider anything else. You found Moder, still sleeping at the base of a tree with the Birch by his side. If anyone knew anything about Gertrude, it was him. You walked up to him, kneeling down and trying to gently wake him up.

“Moder. Moder.” you said, tapping his arm lightly.

“Dear, please wake up.” the Birch said, helping you.

It worked, the Norse Deity lazily opening his eyes, lifting his head to look at you, vision hazy and eyelids heavy.

“Moder, Gertrude has gone missing. Do you know anything about it?” you asked him, hoping for an answer.

He didn’t reply right away, obviously still tired and sleepy, which was quite worrisome in itself. Was it really alright for him to sleep that much? Slowly, he reached out a hand and pointed to the cabin, to the window of Gertrude’s room. Whatever you were looking for, it was there.

“Thank you Moder.” you said, getting up.

You went back to the cabin, throwing one last look at the Norse Being before entering in. He was back asleep, the Birch kneeling beside him, concerned. The sooner you all found Gertrude, the sooner you could take care of Moder and see what was wrong with him. And here you were, hoping that this winter would be much kinder than the last one.

✠♦✠

“You’re crazy, you know that?” Jeff said, sweat running down his spine.

“Got any better ideas then? Why are you here anyway?” you replied, hand on the handle of the door to Gertrude’s room.

“(Y/N), you have some guts girl.” Ben said, from behind the corridor’s wall.

He had enough experience with sneaking in rooms to know that it won’t end well, especially when they belonged to individuals such as Gertrude. And he didn’t want to get another beating. He had enough wounds, thank you very much. He and Jeff weren’t the only ones scared, however. Drops of sweat were streaming down your brow and back, expecting her to appear from around the corner, catching you in the act of intruding on her privacy. As happy as seeing her safe and sound would make you, you couldn’t help your wild pulse at the thought of the beating she would give you. Pure was sitting in the back, keeping a close eye out for trouble. The others were in the living room, waiting for the adults to come back and keep those present away from the corridor, giving you enough time to go in and find what you were looking for. Of course, you did tell Olaf about your wish to go see Gertrude’s room, but he dismissed it, saying that there was nothing there and keep away. But you were stubborn and refused to take no for an answer. 

You took one deep breath and then opened the door, heart racing, expecting to hear her yell at you from the end of the hallway. Fortunately, nothing happened, and you let out a relieved sigh, the stress from what you were doing diminishing a little.

Gertrude’s room was small and well kept. The walls were made of wood, the ceiling painted white and hardwood floors covered by large brown carpets. There was a one-person bed in the center, two nightstands on each side, a lamp resting on one and a big stack of books on the other. The white curtain from the window were pulled apart, letting the light from outside come in. A drawer was on the opposite wall of the bed, a desk beside it covered in papers, maps, letters and books. There were paintings on the wall, beautiful sceneries of waterfalls, forests and mountains that just tempted one to go and explore their peaks. Apart from that desk, everything else was neat and clean, but something was strange. Something was missing. 

You turned to Jeff, Ben still trembling in a corner, convinced that you will get in trouble for this.

“Ok. Look for anything that might look suspicious.” you said.

“Like what?” he asked, looking at you half-amused.

“I don’t know. A note or something.” you replied ready to turn around, when he spoke again.

“You mean… like this?” he said, passing by you and heading towards the desk.

He took some papers from the wall, revealing a huge map with the word “Revenge” written on top in big, bold, black letters.

You turned around, eyes growing wide, jaw hanging in the air when you saw it. It represented the Rocky Mountains from North America, a certain region having been circled in red, a large “X” crossing the entire area. You approached it, examining the place closer. The words “Valley” were written underneath the X, and on the desk, right under the map, you found different notes that looked to be lists of items one would need for an expedition and also a thick leather journal with the initials G. ~~M.~~ L. 

“Do you think we should open it?” Jeff asked, startling you.

You completely forgot he was there.

“Are you insane?” you asked him after getting over the initial scare.

“Yeah.” he replied, leaving you speechless.

You stared at him for a few minutes, then turned and looked back at the journal.

The temptation was strong, and you could feel the itch in your fingers. You knew that it was wrong. Looking in her room for clues about her whereabouts was one thing, but to read her journal was a completely different matter. You couldn’t stoop this low.

You were about to usher Jeff outside when you heard a low sight coming from behind you, followed by Olaf’s voice, your blood freezing in your veins.

“I knew she would do this, but I didn’t want to believe it.” he said, his tone sounding sorrowful and tired.

You turned to look at him, filled with shame having been caught in the act. Behind the old man, there were the others, including James, who returned with those who went to look for Gertrude, snow still covering his shoulders, melting slowly and forming puddles at the bottom of his feet. He looked tired, and confused, staring at Olaf, waiting for him to continue. At the window, there were Slender, Offender and Trendy, listening closely. Splendor was down in the basement, playing with Ghost, Robby and Ace, the old hydra being happy to have some company, even though it was tired most of the time, and barely moving. Grimm was looking at the old man, sensing the scarlet flame inside him. It was big, strong. He sensed it before, but somehow, he managed to suppress it. But now that his sister was gone, he couldn’t fight against his fear anymore. He wanted to devour it, ease the old man’s burden, but he couldn’t. Something held him back. This was one of those things that humans had to face on their own, not just run from it. The Pale King stood in the doorway by your uncle and Radiance’s side, concern on both of their faces. They knew how it felt, the fright, the desperation, to know that your loved one might never come back, to be all alone. Gertrude was by far their most favorite person, but she helped them a lot and seeing Olaf like that left a bitter taste in their mouth. Herrah and Hornet were last, the two still tired from the long walks and exploration of the frozen forest. They even got to hunt one of those monsters Gertrude and the girls brought at the Christmas dinner. They looked at the scene, both taken aback by Olaf’s state and deeply concerned for his sister. They knew her, and just like everyone else, didn’t believe that there could be anything that could bring her down. For her brother to cry at the thought of her doing something, just what 

The old man sighed, stepping closer to the room, towards the map, passing his fingers over the words “Valley”.

“This is where it all began.” he whispered softly, eyes filling with tears. “She lost everything in that place. I…I thought…”

He paused, swallowing back bitter tears. Everyone looked at each other, wondering what he meant. What began there? What happened?

“She…she acted… strange…you know…I sensed it…Moder sensed it… but we never asked her about it…She…she is still sensitive about it…Time doesn’t heal everything…”

Olaf stopped, unable to go on and before anyone knew it, he collapsed onto the floor. You and Jeff rushed to catch him, everyone else coming in quickly, the men taking him back to his room, you, the Doll and Jane going to the kitchen and bathroom to get warm water, towels, tea and medicine. The rest went their way, those who came with Slender meeting outside, while the others were in the living room.

“What are we going to do Slender? This isn’t exactly out business.” Clockwork said, looking at the cabin.

“Yes, but…” Jane argued, “I like Gertrude and I don’t want something bad to happen to her.”

“Shut up! That old hag deserves whatever happens to her!” Jeff yelled only for Slender to smack the back of his head, and Ben snicker while muttering an “Idiot.” under his breath.

“I think we better help them.” Slender said, everyone’s attention falling on him.

“Why? It’s not our problem and it’s not like we are great friends with them.” Toby said, just as confused as the rest, looking at his brothers for answers but none had any to give him.

“I know but…” Slender began, wishing to argue his opinion when someone coughed.

Everyone turned to look at the three Higher Beings coming closer to their small gathering.

“Something I can help you with?” the tall, faceless being asked, trying to appear calm.

The three of them didn’t say anything at first, staring at the teens and the creatures that accompanied them, each having their own opinion about these new acquaintances, but they agreed on one thing. You were surrounded by enough supernatural beings, already and this was a family matter. They had no place in it.

After a minute of silence, the Pale King spoke.

“Please don’t take offense in my words, sir., but I ask that you and your family stay out of this.” he said, each of his words carrying power, leaving no room for argument, a strength he rarely used, especially lately, but now he seen it as necessary.

Jeff and Ben were about to argue, not because they didn’t agree with him, but mostly because they were annoyed at being told what to do. Even as adults, they had yet to shake off that childish behavior. The fact that the Wyrm was a king mattered not. They would challenge even the most ancient of entities if given the chance, in their arrogance. Fortunately, one look from Slender and they calmed down. Neither wanted to go through another “behavior lesson” from him.

“Are you sure about this? I understand your reasoning, King, but, I’m afraid that place is not for anyone to travel through.” the tall creature said, looking at the Pale King.

“What do you mean?” Grimm asked, concern starting to build up inside him.

“The Valley is home to ancient beings.” Slender replied, his brothers nodding behind him. “Revered in the old times as one of the gods’ homes, it is protected to this day by creatures whose magic is rooted in the essence of life itself.” he continued.

Neither of the Higher Beings replied, pondering his words. Yes. Heading to such a place unprepared and without knowing anything would be pure suicide. Slender’s knowledge of the area would prove incredibly helpful then, but still, allowing them to accompany you was not sitting well with them. They didn’t trust Jeff and Ben, especially the first one. Slender seemed like a responsible man, but they could feel the darkness hiding behind. He had more to him than met the eye, and they had enough of such encounters. They preferred to keep this relation cordial and not get too involved with each other.

“I think we better talk more about it in a more secluded place.” Slender said.

Good plans were made in warm places, where things could be talked through, not in cold and dark where one was rushed to get away from it. The Higher Beings agreed, following him inside the cabin, while the others headed to their tents. This wasn’t their problem and they could only hope that Slender would not force them to get involved. 

✠♦✠

“How are you feeling Olaf?” you asked the old man, sitting by his bedside along with Pure and Bendy.

“A little better. Thank you.” he answered, as the Doll was helping him get up. “I’m sorry for worrying all of you. I…I…”

“Stop apologizing, Olaf. What matters is that you’re alright.” James said, looking at the old man, leaning forward and supporting his weight on the wooden edge in front of the bed with both hands. His eyes wet from joy and concern.

For a moment there he thought…it… it didn’t matter. Better worry for nothing than have them come to reality.

“You will be fine Olaf. You just need rest.” the Doll said, puffing the pillows behind him so that he could be more comfortable.

She then turned to look at the others, hands resting on the front of her dress, like those high-class ladies from Victorian times. She was so elegant in everything she ever did, no matter how humble the action was. You couldn’t help sometimes but envy her in your admiration. This grace…another proof of the love that was poured into making her.

“You all need rest, now.” she said, staring at James especially.

The others might not have noticed, that sparkle in his eyes which only tears could give, that slight tremor of his hands as he supported himself. But she did and she couldn’t bear to see him like that.

“Yeah, I guess you are right.” your uncle replied, and got up, hands in his pockets. “(Y/N), Pure, Bendy, go to bed. It’s going to be a big day tomorrow.”

Pure nodded while Bendy groaned. Trying to fall asleep while he wasn’t tired was a hassle that wasn’t worth going through in his opinion. You didn’t say anything, reaching out to hug Olaf, as gently as you could, the picture of him falling on the floor still fresh in your mind.

“Good night, Olaf.” you said, trying to control your voice.

“Good night, my dear.” he replied, his hands patting your back. “By the way, Pure asked me to tell you to stop snoring. It bothers them.” he continued when you broke away from him, a Cheshire smile on his lips.

You blushed, turning away to face your sibling, poor child blushing and shaking their head as a no. A few seconds of silence passed, interrupted by a chuckle from your uncle, all eyes focused on him which strangely, only made him laugh louder, the contagious act spreading to all of you, including Olaf. That was what you all needed. A break, a small flicker of light in the darkness of concern that fell upon all of you.

“Ah, Olaf! Never change, old man.” James said, wiping away a tear from his eyes, one of many.

“I’ll try.” he replied, making a light bow, arms spread like a magician on stage.

You all wished each other good night and headed to your bedrooms, Ghost and Robby already sleeping in your bedroom, tired from a long day of playing with Splendor and Ace. Hornet was talking with Cody outside, the two of them and Herrah skinning the creature the mother and daughter hunted during daytime. Down in the living room, plans were being made between the Higher Beings and Slenderman, thinking of the best course of action. At the first glance, everything seemed normal, peaceful, but the tension was there, groaning, stalking, ready for someone to break so that it could devour.

And unfortunately, it found its victim.

“James, can I come in?” the Doll asked, knocking at his door.

No answer came in, which only worried her more. Impolite as it were, she opened the door and entered the messy room, finding the man sitting on his bed and crying like a child who had just lost something precious.

She closed the door behind her, wishing no on to disturb them. She knew humans didn’t want to have their weakness show to others, but she was no human and he needed someone by his side. She saw it so many times, back when Yharman was not sealed away and the beasts still roamed its streets striking terror in everyone’s hearts. The hunters were the ones tasked with destroying the monsters, but they were only humans and they broke, oh! how easily they broke. And she was there, doing her best to offer what little comfort she could for it hurt her to see them like that, more than mere words can describe.

She took a seat next to James, the man wrapping her arms around him, burying his head in her embrace.

“It’s going to be alright, James.” she said, patting his hair, while he continued to cry.

“I… I d-don’t…I can’t… lose them…” he tried to say, sobs and hiccups constantly interfering.

“I know. And you won’t. You won’t lose anyone. I promise.” she said, having faith in her words.

She closed her eyes, a prayer she hadn’t said for a long time filling her mind, the plea making its way out through her mouth.

“Oh Flora,

of the moon, of the dream.

Oh little ones,

Oh fleeting will of the ancients.

Let Gertrude be safe and return to us,

And give us power to wait,

Endure this challenge.

Let it be a distant memory,

A tale with a happy ending.”

✠♦✠

She opened her eyes, startled for some reason. What happened? She could have sworn she saw the Moon Presence in her dream for some reason and she didn’t look pleased in the least.

“Are you alright, lady?” the one sitting in front of her asked.

Such a peculiar fellow, wearing a plague doctor costume while carrying a baby wendigo.

Gertrude sighed, waving her hand in dismissal.

“Yeah. Just a stupid dream.” she replied, looking out the window.

“I see.” the other one said, returning his attention to the whimpering creature in his lap. “Wait just a bit more Lavender. We will get there soon.” he told his companion, continuing to caress her fur.

Gertrude ignored them, her mind thinking about the journey ahead, and the ones she left behind. They must have found out what she did by now, but even so, there was no turning back. And not even an enraged Great One will change her mind.


	28. Valley. Part 2. Mistakes of the past, consequences of the present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry to be bothering you guys. I've rewritten the last chapter and this one of the story, for those who didn't see my activity since I had a much better idea of how things should go. Sorry for the hassle. I'll be much more careful in the future.

The next day came, morning still dominated by the darkness of the night. Everyone woke up, preparing for another day and eager to know what will happen next.

You were all in the kitchen, enjoying a warm breakfast, you, Pure, Cody and Hornet helping the Doll with taking the chores that needed to be done. Slenderman’s team was there as well, Jeff and Ben enjoying the service, acting like kings and treating the others like peasants, earning themselves a few slaps here and then but it still wasn’t enough to get them to drop it. The food was delicious, warm and sweet, everyone complimenting it, Hoodie jokingly trying to get the Doll to come with them rather than return with you, James and the bugs. After breakfast, Ghost and Robby were quickly swooped by Splendor and taken to the basement where they were going to spend the entire day playing and keeping Ace company.

“I’m really sorry about disturbing your hydra, sir. I will go and g-” Slender said, but Olaf quickly stopped him.

“It’s ok, sir. They are no bother at all. Ace always liked children and I’m sure he prefers their company compared to that of this old man.” he said, smiling from ear to ear.

He was feeling much better that morning compared to the day before, but his back ached and his movements had gotten slower. His age was beginning to show and with it, a truth that everyone was blind to revealed itself, hitting them and disturbing the normality they were used to, like a rock sending ripples through still waters. Olaf was old, his time would soon be over, and so was Ace’s. It was a painful revelation, one that they wanted to run from but there was no pat ahead to do it.

When all was done, you gathered with the others in the living room, the moment you were eager for and also dreaded the most having finally arrived. It was time to talk about Gertrude and what had to be done.

“Alright everyone.” the Pale King began, clapping his hands out of habit.

Besides him, there were Grimm, the Radiance and Slender, his other two siblings having no interest in the situation making it clear to him and having left back, Trendy to his shop in a town of monsters, miles away, and Offender returning to take care of his rose garden back home. Slender didn’t hold it against them. Were it not for the Valley, he would have abandoned them to their own devices as well, but he cared about it and the consequences that could happen if something went wrong there.

“I’d like to begin, if no one minds.” he said, looking at everyone present.

No on opposed, curious and eager to find out what he knew.

“Very well, thank you.” Slender continued. “I’d like to tell you all about the place Gertrude had gone to. The Valley. It is an ancient place where the Susurians, humans of old that lived in harmony with the supernatural, especially the gods and giants. It is the birthplace of the strongest magics in the world, ones…that I’m afraid humans have defiled already, disturbing its balance.” he said, heading to the window and staring out at the scenery,

“What do you mean by that?” James asked, giving voice to the question on everyone’s minds.

Slender didn’t respond right away, continuing to stare at the sight outside, a world covered in sparkling white as the light of day filled the ether.

“World War II.” he said after a long pause that felt like forever. Time was of essence, but some things cannot be rushed no matter what. “Have you ever heard of the Lifeseed?”

Everyone shook their head. It didn’t surprise him. It was a pretty old legend after all.

“The Lifeseed is the heart of the Valley. Only one exists at a time and is replaced every 1000 years, and it feeds the entire Valley, keeping it alive and maintaining its balance. As you can imagine, its power is enormous since it has to last for so long. Legends said that the Susurians used its energy in order to never grow hungry so that they would never have to hunt and risk enraging the gods. Quite interesting if I say so myself.” Slender commented, nearly losing himself in his thoughts. “But I digress.” he quickly added, returning to the situation at hand. “As it is expected in such situations, some of the Susurians were corrupted by the Lifeseed’s power, but fortunately, they were stopped before anything too bad could happen. However, because of that, the gods and giants decided to seal the Valley and erased it from the memories of men, leaving only whispers behind. But that didn’t last. The thing is, those gods died and with them, the Valley wasn’t protected anymore. Thankfully though, it was hard to access which did offer it some security but not nearly as much as it needed. During World War II, an American scientist found the Valley and with it the Lifeseed, and a new one at that, in its full power.”

“And what did they do with it? From what I know, nothing of supernatural origin had been used during the war. I mean weapons, and the like. I’m fully aware that among the soldiers there were supernatural creatures as well and they contributed a lot, but I imagine that if someone had gotten their hands on such a powerful artifact then…” James said, recalling everything he knew about the World War II.

“Indeed. Fortunately, nothing came of it, or at least so it seems. The project was closed to the public and not even the highest powers in the Government knew about it apart from a selected very few who sponsored the whole thing. They sought to create a weapon, one so dangerous that it could rival the atomic bomb, even destroy it. But their plans were foiled when someone from the inside betrayed them along with their own foolishness.” Slender said, looking out the window once more, back turned to all of you. “’The gods of the Valley might have died, but their offspring, the daemons, live on, protecting it just like their forebears intended. When the Lifeseed was taken and defiled, they were driven insane and turned into monsters. It provided them with food and power, and when it was taken, they were left to wither and starve which in turn made them into cannibals, devouring each other and anything else that had any bit of life apart from plants. The power of the Lifeseed wasn’t enough for the scientists and they planned to use the daemons’ life force too. They tried to lure them into a trap, but unfortunately for them, the daemons had become too wild to be stopped and were wiped out in a matter of seconds.”

“That sounds great. They gave those assholes what they deserved!” Jeff chimed in, getting up from his sat on the floor and punching the air.

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple.” Slender said, a black tentacle reaching out from his back and grabbing the adult, putting him back in his place. “Since the scientists were dead, there was no one there to return the Lifeseed to its rightful place and thus, the creatures had been left to starve though I must admit, not as bad as before. Imagine however, how they would react if they found humans.”

“They would eat them.” Jane said so low, almost a whisper.

“Indeed. I found myself in the Valley once. While humans are unable to find it easily, for us creatures it’s another story. Monsters which had been born there yet left, still share a connection with it, their lifeforce tied to that place, a connection that can be passed down through blood for all eternity. Even I barely made it out of there alive and would have probably died if it weren’t for a doctor that I met during my travels. I own him a great deal for that. ” Slenderman said, ready to end his story.

Everyone was speechless, too stunned by the information. To think that something like that could have happened and no one knew. It felt too horrible to be real. Poor creatures.

“Is that why it attacked my sister and her family? That monster? The one who took everything from her?” Olaf said, voicing his thoughts.

Everyone looked at him, concerned.

“Yes. It was starved, dying and…” Slender said, pausing at the end, unsure of how to proceed next.

“And? Please go on.” Olaf said, his body beginning to tremble as fury and sadness began to take over.

“This is my own personal opinion and I have nothing to back it up, but…”

“But?” Grimm asked, slowly going towards the old man. He could feel the feelings building up in him.

He looked up at your uncle, the look in his eyes pleading. The Doll and James took notice of it and got up to go by the Olaf’s side and help him should there be the need to.

“I believe the daemons have not abandoned their duty of protecting the Valley and the creatures in it, and in their own twisted way, still strive to do so, thus they strike to prolong their own lives by all means.” Slender continued, expressing his theory aware that it won’t be received with open arms.

“But you said they killed all lives apart from plants? What use is prolonging their own lives if they kill that which they are supposed to protect?” you said, Pure nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, that doesn’t make sense.” Bendy added.

“Not exactly.” Slender continued. “As I said, the creatures born in the Valley are connected to it through their own lifeforce, even if they leave, their offspring carrying the link as well for generations. Given that, if the Valley were to die, then… ”

“The creatures will die as well.” Jane said, the truth hard as it was needed to be said.

“Exactly.” Slender agreed, fists clenched behind his back. “The daemons are aware that they can’t save the beings inside the Valley, so they will try to save those who have left, no matter what sacrifices must be made.”

✠♦✠

“W-Whoa!” Gertrude yelped, as she got up, the metal suit she was wearing still usable despite the rust that covered it , sign of how long it has been there, abandoned.

It surprised her that she hadn’t found it before, back then, when she was together with her family, and it also infuriated her. But what had happened was in the past and nothing could be done to change that. She could only move on and get her vengeance.

She made one step forward, a bit scared as the machine moved along with her. It was a bit hard, since she needed some strength to maneuver it, but it was doable and somewhat enjoyable as well. Small creatures, resembling phantoms with a greenish hue, almost like emeralds and wearing masks with antlers like a deer’s were watching her from a distance, confused. Gertrude noticed them, pictures of her daughter chasing them around while laughing pouring into her mind, her heart aching again. Oh! How she missed her. She thought she would be strong, able to face the memories and what happened so long ago, revenge being the only thing that occupied her mind. But that was not the case.

She was here now, where it all fell to ruin, where she lost it all. Her time was running, her body growing old and soon about to fail her. She wanted to put an end to it all, to clench the pain in her, the one that still haunter her at night. She couldn’t keep running away from it. She had to face it, while she was still able to.

She chuckled, thinking of how her brother would react if he were be there, by her side, seeing her in that suit of metal and rust. He would scold her that was for sure. That old fart never had the sense of adventure. Not now, nor when they were children. She still remembered how they would run through the fields of wheat, but he would never venture further than that, how she would run through forests while he stayed behind to help his parents take care of some creature seeking out their mother’s healing knowledge. Oh! Their mother. With her bright smile and kind words, she was the kindest woman in the world. She was so wise, making sure to teach her children everything she knew. She never turned a poor soul away from her door, treating even the worst of demons. Some would return her kindness. Other would spit in her face, disgusted at the thought of being cared for by a human. She never cared. She had a duty and she was going to fulfil it regardless.

Gertrude could never be like that. She was too explosive. If someone dared treat her bad for no reason, they were going to pay for it. She was much more like her father, an army man who valued discipline yet knew how to joke around. He hated when monsters treated his wife with disrespect but her soft nature never allowed him to take the action he wanted to for she would never forgive him should he ever do it. Hatred answered with hatred only harbors more pain and discord. He didn’t agree with her but arguing after a long day at work was never a good option. He could overlook bad words, and laugh at the ignorance of some monsters, but if things escalated further then he cared not. When push came to shove, a man needed to defend his family. Fortunately, there was rarely a need for him to do that. Maybe twice or thrice in his entire life but nothing more. They lived in a good community and that was a great advantage. Gertrude loved her father, his strength and determination, how he always stood up for what was right and never backed down. He taught her many things, how to fight, how to survive in the wilds. She inherited his love for exploration, the need to travel and move her feet around. Oh! Hoe she missed him now.

A tear rolled down the old woman’s cheek, an effect recalling old memories had on her all the time. She wiped it away, laughing at her own foolishness. She came this far only to be overtaken by memories now. How stupid of her.

One step and then another, she was slowly making her way towards the heart of the valley in that costume, getting accustomed to it and how it worked. The more she exercised, the easier it got, and she quickly got hold of how it worked. It was pretty funny actually, this feeling of going faster and faster as she was becoming more comfortable with using the suit, the sensation of the wind flowing through her hair at high speed. It was…liberating in a way.

She continued to run, a smile cracking up on her lips. Oh! If only the situation would have been different. Then she could enjoy this experience more. She could share it with Olaf, James, (Y/N), the bugs, now that would have been a show. To get the Pale King to use one of these machines. Pft! Of dear! She would pay money to see that!

Suddenly, she stopped, her smile fading as she saw the huge figure in front of her.

“You’re really persistent, you know that?” the old woman said, crossing her arms.

Flora growled, shaking her head, hissing, talking in her own language.

“Speak till your throat bleeds I still won’t understand a word you’re saying.” Gertrude told the Great One, grinning.

The Moon Presence groaned, smacking the ground with her fist.

“Ok. I can tell that’s a swear there.” the old woman chuckled.

But there was no time for jokes. She wasted enough as it was anyway. It didn’t take a genius to know why Flora was there.

“I know you’re here to take me back but guess what squid-head.” the old woman said taking one step closer towards the Eldritch Being, “I’m not going back, not now, not until I’m done with what I came here for. So take your tentacled ass and get back home and spread the news. Understood?”

Flora was astonished. She knew Gertrud was one with little fear, but to this extend? It was…it was…like them. The hunters. Oh. She would have gotten along with Eileen so well. What a team they would have made! But Eileen was no more, neither Gehrman or Djura, or the rest. They were all gone, abandoning her dream, the never ending night.

Gertrude sighed and walked away. As far as she was concerned, this conversation was over. She won’t come back, not until she had her vengeance. Suddenly, she felt her arm being grabbed and turned to look at the Great One, rage taking over her.

“Why can’t you understand?! You’re a mother too! You lost children as well! I need to do this! I need to avenge my husband and daughter!” the old woman screamed, tears rolling on her cheeks, her face red from fury.

The Moon Presence was taken aback. Yes, she was a mother and knew the pain of child loss. The pain. The despair. She could understand her feelings very well, more than Gertrude could imagine. But that still didn’t mean Flora was ready to leave. Or had that anywhere in her plans.

The old woman was expecting the Great One to drag her all the way back to Sweden, and she was ready to put up a fight. Much to her surprise though, she did the opposite. She let go of her arm and motioned her to lead the way. Gertrude stared at her for a few minutes, confused, reality taking a few seconds to settle in.

“Well…” she said in the end, beginning to walk, with a smile on her face, “glad to see that we are of the same mind.”

Flora nodded, following the old woman. She couldn’t change Gertrude’s mind, but she couldn’t leave her alone either. She saw the pain in James’ heart, the fear of losing someone dear to him, and the Great One couldn’t bring herself to allow it to come true. She would help Gertrude with whatever she needed and make damn sure that she would be back home safe and sound. It was the best she could do.

“Wait, I feel like I forgot something.” Gertrude said, stopping abruptly in her tracks.

As if on cue, her answer came to her in the form of a small baby wendigo chasing one of those emerald ghosts from before, followed by a confused doctor that didn’t understand how his little friend gained so much energy all of the sudden. But most importantly, he was concerned that she might get into trouble and her being hurt was the last thing he needed.

“Lavender! Come here girl!...No! Don’t chew the ghosts!” he screamed as he was chasing after her, lunging forward in an attempt to catch her, but she slipped through his hands, leaving him there and resuming his game.

Gertrude and Flora looked at each other and then at the man cladded in black on the ground. Yeah, it was going to be a long journey.


	29. Valley. Part 3. Lost chances

It was time. He had to go. That cage had served its purpose and the calling had to be answered. He couldn’t delay anymore.

One push. Paws scratched against the membrane, new formed claws tearing holes in the soft wall. A piece fell, light peering through from outside, along with warmth. Another push. Another piece fell. He could see outside, eyes quickly falling on the desk, the paintings that were hanged on the wall. little bugs messing with the crayons and empty papers left in the open. Ah! He missed them so much.

✠♦✠

The day passed slowly, with nothing much to do to pass the time apart from the house chores that did little to keep you occupied and since there were many of you there, the deed was getting done before you even knew it and wait for the others to come back with good news.

Slender, Hoodie, Masky, the Pale King and Herrah headed to the Valley to bring Gertrude back and per the faceless one’s wishes, to return the Lifeseed to the daemons and end their suffering. Splendor, Clockwork, Jane and the others returned to their home the day before through some portal made in the TV by Ben , having to take care of some business that they refused to disclose. The rest of you were left to look after Olaf, the cabin and Ace, the poor hydra growing weaker by the day.

Waiting was hard. Not knowing what happened, what they found. Sometimes, our biggest obstacle is our own mind.

“Where should I put these?” James asked, a bunch of fresh cut logs resting in his arms.

His cheeks were the color of cherries, shoulders covered in snow, his ears poking from under his hat. 

“Leave them at the door.” Bendy replied before returning his attention to the window he was cleaning. Darned stains! He won’t lose to them!

James did it, letting the logs fall to the floor, careful so that they wouldn’t be in anyone’s way. After that, he took off his coat, glad to embrace the warmth from inside, invading his being and chasing away the cold that took over in the hour he was outside, cutting wood for the fire. He stepped further into the house; the warmth accompanied by the scent of food coming from the kitchen. He could hear laughter from behind the closed door, and the Radiance complaining about something to do with knifes and her feathers. Though he was tempted, he didn’t peer in to see what was happening. He headed to Olaf’s room, concerned about the old man.

He knocked at the door; the wordless question answered with a soft “Enter!” from the other side.

Olaf was sitting on a chair by the window, his gaze lost in the sea of white from outside. His hands were resting on his lap, above a book with blue covers and golden letters making out its title. Next to him was a coffee table on which there was a tray with a tea cup and a small plate with chocolate cookies, barely touched, along with his reading glasses. The old man was wearing a grey sweater over a white shirt, and brown, wool pants the colors, a cream-colored blanket laid on his feet to keep him warm. It was strange but seeing him like that made James realize how much time had passed, how older he had gotten. He had a bald spot on the top of his head, not very visible indeed, but it was still there. His cheeks were wrinkled, and his eyes have lost their vibrant color. He was old and James wasn’t sure if he was ready to accept that. To face the reality that the man whom he called father in his heart for so many years would one day be gone.

Olaf turned his head to look at James, giving him a slight smile, before talking.

“So? What’s on your mind?” he said, setting the book on the table by his side.

“Am I that predictable?” the man asked, taking a seat on the bed, looking at the floor beneath his feet.

“James, I looked after you since you were a young lad. I’ve seen that expression on your face enough to know what it means.” Olaf replied, looking at him.

How much he had grown, from a skinny little boy to a fine young man. One that Olaf and his sister couldn’t have been prouder of.

James didn’t say anything, continuing to avoid the old man’s gaze, his hands rubbing against each other.

“Is it that bad?” Olaf asked, staring at him.

“I…” he began, his mouth opening to form the words, only to close it afterwards, his mind changing, his thoughts running around, unable to settle I their haste. “I…I wanted…”

“Well, good luck Gertrude isn’t here or else she’d make you tell her every single one of your thoughts for an entire week. Again. Remember the first time she made you do it?”

“How could I forget. I was so afraid to tell her that I thought it was stupid, that I tried to make up lies, but she saw right through them.” the young man replied, recalling the days when he would stand by Gertrude’s side and try to think of things to tell her other that what was actually on his mind, afraid not to take a beating.

Needless to say, it didn’t work, and he was punished again anyway. Yeah, Gertrude was one tough woman, that was for sure.

Silence fell between the two men, disturbed only by the noises coming from outside. Everyone was busy, doing what they could to help, to make the waiting a bit easier.

“Are you worried that might happen again?” Olaf asked in the end, trying to meet James’ gaze.

James didn’t reply right away, continuing to stare at the hardwood floor, fingers fiddling with the air, mind trying to keep the memories at bay, but failing. They were too strong, and he had no strength to fight them.

At first, it didn’t bother him too much, having his family treat him coldly, keeping their distance from him. He was just a child whose biggest dream came true and he couldn’t have been happier. But that was a lie, one he was slowly being made aware of, when he saw his mother hug his sisters when they needed consolation, how his father would laugh ang joke with his brothers whenever they were crafting something. He tried to ignore that feeling, the pain and the need to cry. His most beloved dream came reality. What more could he ask for? But the longing was still there, constantly reminding him what he gave up in order to pursue his own desires. He still remembered the nights he would sob beneath the blanket, hurt by the love he knew he won’t receive, yet he craved for. He was aware, that if it wasn’t for Gertrude and Olaf, he would have abandoned the supernatural, the longing too much for him to take on alone. They gave him the love, the warmth he wanted so much. They became his family, the ones he could run to when things got tough and he didn’t know what to do. However, deep inside, he still wanted to reconcile with his birth parents, to tell them how sorry he was for what happened, how much he loved them still. But that moment never came, as they both passed away due to illness and old age. It hit, and it hit hard, the chance lost forever. Years have passed and he still couldn’t get over it, the regret eating away at him on the inside. He tried to not let it show, put on a smiling face in front of others, not burden them with the consequences of his own mistakes. Little did he know, he wasn’t doing a good job for those who knew him.

“Gertrude will come back safe and sound, James.” Olaf said.

“How can you be so sure of that?” James asked, finally looking the old man in the eyes.

“I can’t.” he replied, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t hope and have faith in the ones that went after her, you know.”

James didn’t say anything, staring at his father figure, waiting,

“I hope the Pale King and Herrah will bring her back and possibly save that Valley and right what happened.” Olaf continued, shifting his gaze to the scenery outside.

“Why didn’t she tell us anything?” James asked, the question leaving his mouth before he had the chance to stop it.

The old man looked at him again, a sad smile tugging at his lips.

“I wish I knew. Maybe she thought that we’ll stop her which in all honesty is not wrong given her age and how dangerous it is…but maybe…”

“Yeah? Maybe what?” James asked, leaning closer.

“Maybe she did it because she didn’t want us to get hurt trying to help her.” Olaf continued, his voice low, almost a whisper, a slight tremble clinging to it. “She’s seen her family be killed once. I doubt she’d want to go through something like that again.” Olaf said, a tear streaming down his wrinkled cheek.

James didn’t say anything, looking at the floor again, trying not to cry. To lose one’s family was hard, the worst thing that could happen to someone. He knew that. Better than he wanted to. But he was given the chance to earn his family back, to make peace with his siblings and get over the disputes of the past. Even if making up with his parents was a wish that could never be fulfilled anymore, he could still mend his relationship with his sisters and brothers and that matter to him a lot. Gertrude didn’t have such an opportunity. Her husband and daughter were dead and gone. She didn’t even have bodies to burry, only things that belonged to them to act as proxies. How much her heart much ache still.

“However,” Olaf spoke, interrupting James’ thoughts. “Sitting here and wondering why won’t help anyone.” he said, struggling to get out of his chair.

James got up, and went to help the old man, but he was stopped.

“Don’t worry, I got this. I’m not that old. Yet.” Olaf said, smiling.

A shiver ran through James’ body at that word. Yet. 

He was about to say something when the bedroom door opened, and the Doll called them to have dinner in the living room. The two men thanked her and followed her downstairs, where everyone was already settled, chatting, complaining or planning what to do next. A picture of normality to hide the tension that stalked them all the time. All their hopes were resting on the shoulders of group who went after Gertrude, silent prayers begging for their success.

✠♦✠

Of all the times those bastards could have showed up!

Slender cussed under his breath as he saw the SCP Foundation personnel make their way towards him and the rest through the train hall, the machine having stopped moving the moment they got on board. How do these jerks always show up only when they are least desired to?! Is it some kind of curse?

He looked at the Pale King, the Wyrm already aware of the circumstances they found themselves in. Exactly what they needed. More trouble than they already had as if they weren’t enough already. What the heck was wrong with winter?! He sighed, doing his best not to cuss out loud, making eye contact with Herrah, a plea plain as daylight written in his gaze. Whatever happens, don’t cause a scene.

One of the agents approached Slenderman, as expected, the faceless being taking on a composed air, not letting his irritation show, though he was sure the other one was already aware of it, but keeping a calm demeanor up never did any damage.

“Sir Slenderman, I’m sorry to be bothering you but I’ afraid that I come with a matter that cannot be delayed at all.” the human spoke letting out a sigh that the tall being was all too familiar with.

“Is it Jeff and Ben again?” Slender asked, fists clenched in his lap.

The agent looked at him and slightly nodded.

Miles away, two adults, one with skin like leather and a smile carved into his cheeks and the other one resembling a video game character, were tied up in a cell of the Foundation. They both trembled, sensing the rage of their master.

“I told you we should have stayed home! But no! You had to insist we come here and get our butts in trouble! Are you happy now?!” Ben yelled at Jeff trying to attack him, but the restrains made it hard to.

“Shut up! I didn’t force you to come with me!” the other one shouted back, avoiding his companion’s teeth.

“Slender is going to kill us this time.” Ben lamented, giving up on hurting Jeff, as images of the punishment that they would have to endure for this stunt.

At this, the smiling creep said nothing, looking at the wall besides him, praying that the punishment wouldn’t be at least survivable.

✠♦✠

The more they ventured inside, the more amazed Gertrude was at the beauty of the Valley, and the more her heart hurt for the memories refused to let go. Lavender stopped her chase of the daemons and was now resting in the Doctor’s arms, Flora being on the lookout for the creatures that raided the place, looking for food. She could feel it, a hunger that could drive one mad and a rage that send shivers down her spine. The deeper they delved into the land, the more she saw it, dead trees and lifeless animals littering the fields, buzzing sounds reverberating all around them, followed by raging screams of the spirits that still haunted that place. But who could blame them? Especially after the atrocities that took place there.

The L.E.A.F. suit proved a great aid for Gertrude, as she could traverse the lands much easier and wasn’t getting tired thanks to the energy infusers in the back. Having the Great One and the Doctor by her side also helped her calm her wild pulse down. As memories made their way out from the deepest corners of her mind, her courage was fading, and she wanted to turn back. She thought…she thought that if she came here alone, it would be better, that she won’t be stricken by fear, too frightened that she would lose someone again…but now, she saw her folly in full. All those years training, fighting, trying to make up for her cowardice from back then…oh! how useless they were now, for none of those horrors could rise to the level of what she had experienced. A scar that will never fade deep in her subconsciousness, spreading its roots like a weed thriving in soil. She was growing weaker, more fearful of what was to come, but she couldn’t give up, not this far into the game. She had to be strong. It was too late to go back anyway. Once one made their bed they had to lie on it.

Gertrude gazed at the Doctor walking behind her, holding the wendigo and looking at the withered trees. She was pretty surprised when he got down at the same stop as her, but at the same time it wasn’t her business what he was doing. As long as he wasn’t interfering with her, then it was all good. He, on the other hand, had other plans and it looked like they weren’t so different from hers.

To think that the Valley would lose its life so fast in those 60 years since that damned experiment began. At this rate, it would be dead before the end of the year and the creatures along with it. If he waited any more then Lavender would have been…He chased the thought away, not wanting to give it any attention, wrapping his arms tighter around the poor being. His eyes fell upon the Titan Tree, recalling what that woman, Virginia had told him before she died, her wounds too much even for him to treat. He was never able to forget the look on her face as she told him her story, burdened by guilt and regret for not being able to do more, apart from saving the small wendigo that he later named Lavender. She couldn’t tell him everything, not enough time, but she managed to let him know of the Lifeseed, of what had to be done and the risks that were implied. He didn’t do anything back then, and oh! how he cursed himself for that. Not even now was he doing it out of some goodness of his heart, but because of Lavender, because he couldn’t imagine another day without her by his side. If only he acted sooner, then she would have been spared the days of pain, but he didn’t and now he had to make it right, at any cost.

The Doctor was glad he came across Gertrude and when the Eldritch Being joined their party, he was overjoyed, the help she could provide more valuable than they could imagine. He gladly shared his knowledge of the Valley with him, including where to find that, the creature responsible for Virginia’s wounds and…the one who killed Gertrude’s family. At that, the old woman was more than glad to cooperate, listening to his plans and determined to see them to the end.

“So,” she said, the group arriving at the base of a metal block with stairs and elevators rusted from rain, using the mountain as support, leading up to the Soma facility, their first destination, “everyone ready to get this party started?”

She barely finished her question when a bunch of what looked like flies swarming around a purple bubble of pure energy appeared from behind one of the walls and began attacking them by shooting violet beans towards them. Flora immediately grabbed the Doctor and got out of their way, while Gertrude jumped, the suit making it easy for her to dodge the attack.

“Damn! They could at least have left us prepare!” the old woman screamed.

As she was shouting, she noticed blue energy flowing through the wires from the back into the gloves on her arm, in her palms. Out of instinct, she reached out towards the swarm and shot, a loud screech coming from it the moment they absorbed her attack. One more and then the swarm turned blue, its violence ceasing and posing a threat no more. Gertrude and the Doctor sighed, the Moon Presence glad that she didn’t have to use that to dispatch the enemy, but at the same time…she was scared. That energy. Something wasn’t right about it, and that swarm…what was going on in this place?


	30. Valley. Part 4. Price to pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating whether or not to use the life-death thing now, and then I went "What the freak?!" and used it.
> 
> !!WARNING: DRAWINING USED NEAR THE END OF THE CHAPTER. IT'S ONLY A SHORT PARAGHAPH SO IT CAN BE SKIPPED, NO WOORIES!!

The house was cold in the morning despite the heat being on all night. Flowers of ice had been drawn on the windows overnight, layers of snow covering the yard and everything in it.

Cecilia woke up early, surrounded by books and papers that she still had to grade, homework she had to correct. She groaned, looking at the amount of work that waited to be finished. Even during holidays, a teacher's work never ended. She hot out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, needing a shower to help chase away the lingering desire for more sleep. Outside, Amygdala was playing with the dogs, the animals having gotten used to its presence and touches, no longer shivering in fear whenever the Great One was around. Patches was by its side, muttering under his breath, glaring daggers at the pets. 

"As I was saying my lord, I think it would be better to" the spider said, trying to draw his master’s attention when both of them spotted a red car pull into the driveway.

They looked at each other and then back at the unexpected vehicle. The front door on the driver’s side opened and out came a tall woman, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a long blue winter coat, the hood with white synthetic fur sewn on the margins hiding her face from their view. They watched her quickly closing the door behind her only to open another in the back and take out a tray covered with tinfoil. She headed towards the main door of the house and knock, waiting for a minute before doing it again.

“Cecilia! Are you awake? It’s me, Sarah!” the woman announced herself, continuing to knock.

“I’m coming!” came from the other side, followed by the sound of rushed steps approaching.

Cecilia opened the door, a wide smile painted on her face.

“Sarah! I’m so happy to see you! Come in! Come in!” she said, making way for her older sister to enter.

She led Sarah into the kitchen, taking the tray from her and placing it on the counter, while the woman unzipped her coat, complaining about the weather, her cheeks turning red from the warmth inside as her body embraced it.

“Can you believe how cold it is? I’m telling you; it’s getting worse every year. Two years ago, you could walk outside in only a sweater and now? Not even a jacket does the job. You’re still shivering.” Sarah said, placing her coat on the backside of the chair and sitting down, rubbing her hands against each other. “I haven’t even let the girls go out in this snow! What if they slip on some ice and break their feet?”

“Better watch out than be sorry later.” Cecilia said, opening a cupboard to take out a kettle, two cups and plates. “Coffee or tea?”

“Coffee please.” Sarah answered, before continuing her chatter. “I’m mostly concerned about Clara. That girl breaks one foot every single year ever since she was 9. When she was 9 she slipped on ice. At 10, she had an accident during P.E., and she slipped again at 11. Now, Liviu is making bets with Troy to see how she’s going to break it this time.”

“I’m sure he was just joking.”

“Well, it was in bad taste and I made sure he got it. I had him sleep on the couch for an entire month and look after her while she was healing too, that ought to teach him a lesson.” Sarah commented, looking through the kitchen, examining the wallpaper, the furniture, the taste that went into all of it.

“Is Clara difficult during that time? While her foot heals, I mean?” Cecilia asked while setting the water to boil.

“Oh, yeah! Like you wouldn’t believe it! She knows that since she’s injured we’re not going to be too harsh on her or tell her no too often and since…well…Liviu tends to spoil the girls a lot more than me so you can imagine that she’s taking advantage of her broken leg.” Sarah answered, looking at her sister.

“Father used to spoil us too, remember?” Cecilia asked, pouring five tablespoons of coffee in the boiling water and stirring it.

“Oh, yeah! Remember when he hid a part of his salary in order to buy us sweets?”

“Or when he let us go early and have fun while the boys had to stay behind and work the field? I feel pretty bad for them now.” Cecilia said, giggling as she recalled those days.

She took the kettle off the stove, the scent of coffee filling the kitchen. She poured the black liquid in each coup while Sarah continued to talk.

“Mother never could stand when he was like that, but who could blame her? We were poor and we needed to work. Luckily, Sebastian was smart and lucky enough to do a better job at managing his finances. By the way, the truck driver that caused the accident died. Did you know that?”

“What? When?” Cecilia asked, putting the kettle away and turning around to face her sister.

“Shortly after the accident, apparently. Remember Adeline? Norah’s cousin from the funeral?”

Cecilia nodded, her blood running cold, clenching her fingers in anticipation.

“She was the one dealing with the whole case, she’s a lawyer apparently. She said that the guy died in prison after the first night due to a heart attack,. Not that I pity him, he killed my brother after all, but it’s quite strange, don’t you think?”

“I…I…” Cecilia stuttered, still taken aback by the news, Strange? Yes. She found it more than strange, the possibility sending shivers down her spine. “W-why tell us now?”

“Because she didn’t think it was important!” Sarah shouted, smashing her palm against the table. “Darned bitch thought that we shouldn’t know, can you believe it?! She only told us about it because Troy called her and asked her about the case. Ugh! Liviu had to hold me not go to her and beat the living days out of her!”

“I…I see.” Cecilia said, but her mind wasn’t paying attention to it anymore.

Her thoughts were circling towards a single creature, one that stood outside, staring inside through the window.

“Oh, May! What are you doing, dear?” Sarah said, noticing her niece standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Cecilia came back to reality, shifting her gaze from her sister to her niece, Sarah continuing to talk.

“I brought some cheesecake! Why don’t you take a seat and join us?” she said, getting up to uncover the tray she brought, revealing the delicious pastry of soft cheese, crispy crust and snowberry jam on top.

May didn’t react, her stare fixated on one thing only, her mind making connections, answers that she couldn’t bring herself to believe screaming in her ears. No! It couldn’t be…! Before she knew it, everything turned black.

✠♦✠

“These things just keep on coming!” Gertrude yelled, barely managing to avoid another attack from what they found to be called Amrita Swarms.

“Hang in there, Miss Gertrude!” the Doctor screamed, before ducking behind an energy storing machine, Flora doing her best to slash at them, but the moment her claws made contact with the purple energy, she could feel her own lifeforce being sucked away, forcing the Moon Presence to retreat. 

Great Ones were not immortal, their lifespans had limit and she did not want to lose it here, battling these annoyances,. But, unfortunately, she was left with little options, as holding their grown was getting harder and harder. Gertrude was soon going to lose, her suit having no more power to fight with. The doctor was tinkering with the storage machine they found in the room, trying to release the energy inside in an attempt to satisfy the Amrita Swarms’ hunger.

“Just a little more!” the Doctor screamed, as the fight dragged on.

“Well, hurry up, would you?!” Gertrude shouted back.

To think they’d find themselves in that predicament! She was getting tired and there was little energy left in the suit to fire at the swarm. Just where were these things coming from? And what happened here to anger them so? Good thing the wendigo was made to wait outside, in a small enclosure made with rusted pieces of metal they found around and not brought here, or else, Gertrude was sure she would have stepped on her by then. The fight was too hectic and the place too cramped to look where she was stepping. She fired another beam of energy; the costume almost depleted. She had no choice anymore but to keep on dodging the oncoming projectiles, much as Flora. The Moon Presence was left with no option.

She covered her face, ready to use that, when the Doctor interfered.

“It’s done!” he yelled, tugging away some wires from the storage unit, energy exploding in the air and filling the room, taking the shape of multiple balls of blue light, same as the ones, the group had seen throughout the Valley.

As if on cue, the Amrita Swarms began to surround them, their hunger finally satiated and rage fading as they absorbed the orbs.

Everyone breathed in relief, glad that it was over, especially the Great One, her hand falling to the ground, stress released from her body. These things were more of a hassle than they were worth but at least it was finally over.

“Come on. Let’s go.” Gertrude said, ready to proceed.

It was the fourth day since they were there and barely anything had been done. Getting up the elevator took much more time than they expected, again having been attacked by enemy after enemy. After getting rid of them Gertrude, the Doctor and Lavender took the lift on the way up, while Flora climbed the metal structure, trying to sense any more dangers. Near the middle of the trip, the elevator malfunctioned and dropped down, nearly killing the three passengers. They had the fortune that it stopped quickly and not all the way down, but darn! it was the scare of a lifetime. When they reached the facility it was already night, and even though Gertrude wasn’t feeling the fatigue, the Doctor and Lavender were. Even the Moon Presence asked her to stop and take a nap, her heart having suffered enough excitement for one day. Gertrude looked at the facility, and then at her companions, the wendigo yawning in her master’s arms. She threw one last, long look towards the location of the first of her goals and agreed with half a mouth, her gaze not shifting from the facility, as she waited for the fire to be lit and the Great One to come back with whatever poor animal she could hunt in that mountain.

That morning she barely waited for the other three to wake up, Flora having to scold her several times in her language to stay put and have patience. Gertrude felt like a little child, her cheeks blushing red and gaze directed at the ground, as the Great One growled and gestured at her, the Doctor trying not to chuckle at the sight. Still, she didn’t protest, wanting to get the work done already, thus she endured the humiliation. All for the sake of her vengeance.

The facility was abandoned for what looked like centuries, not decades, moss covering the brock walls and vegetation growing inside. Chairs and desks were turned over, documents and notes littering the floors, broken pipes and fallen shelves. Whatever happened there, it must have taken everyone by storm. Come to think of it, there were no corpses, no signs of human life. Where were they?

Gertrude and the Doctor read whatever files they came across, God bless whoever had the idea to install a lantern on the suit, finding out that the enemies from before were called Amrita Swarms and they were starved for the energy the army was collecting. They also found out that the Valley and the project worked on there, called Pendulum, was kept secret from everyone, in fear of spies. Even those in the government who knew about it were there. The leading researcher of the whole thing was names Alexander Fisher and from what the Doctor could gather, he was quite “passionate” about the entire project.

After finding the location of the Lifeseed, the group proceeded deeper into the facility to retrieve it and that was when they were attacked by the Amrita Swarm, leading to their current situation.

“Maybe we should rest a bit, Miss Gertrude. Your suit is nearly depleted of power.” the Doctor argued with the old woman, but she dismissed his words.

“I’m fine Doc. Besides, if we stay here there are chances that we might be attacked again, and we don’t have any more energy storing units to use. Proceeding further is the best option we have.” she said, looking at the two.

“Hm… I suppose you’re right.” he said, thinking about it. “Very well, let’s move on, but please do tell us if something happens.”

“Who do you take me for, Doc?” Gertrude asked, grinning at the black coated man.

“A reckless woman who tried to do everything by herself, if I may.” he answered, not hesitating at all, as he walked past her, leaving both woman and the Great One flabbergasted at his daring answer.

“T-Touché.” Gertrude replied after a brief pause, following him.

They made their way down, where there was a reactor meant to amplify the power of the Lifeseed in order to create the weapon they wanted to use in the war. They found more notes and files on the way, each one making it clear that there were some who were not so happy about the project, especially one researcher, Virginia King. She was the main person who openly questioned Fisher’s ways and the effect their actions had on the Valley, her documents focusing more on the changes that were occurring and her worries about what was happening. Gertrude noticed the way the Doctor was reading the notes, passing his fingers over each letter, and taking a longer while to look over them, while he passed over Fisher’s note as fast as he could. It was clear that there was more to him than met the eye. He never told neither her nor Flora how he knew about the Valley, avoiding all questions from the old woman. Gertrude couldn’t exactly blame him for it. After all, they were strangers who only helped each other out because they shared the same purpose. Nothing more, nothing less. He had no need to share anything personal with them.

The group proceeded downwards until they found a narrow tunnel with metal tracks much like those used in mines when transporting cargo leading deeper into the facility. The old woman placed a foot on the lines, watching them lit up cold steel turning blue and fading back to its rusted color when she removed it.

“Seems like this is going to be fun. For some of us, at least.” she said, looking at Flora.

The Great One couldn’t fit in the tunnel in her true size and even if she reduced it, given how exhausted she looked; the journey would tire her even more.

“Go and rest for a while.” Gertrude continued, dismissing the Eldritch Being’s groans. “Don’t worry about us. We’ll be fine. Take Lavender and wait for us on the outside. We’ll be back with the Lifeseed before you even know it.”

“Miss Gertrude is right. You’ve taken more damage than us during that fight. You deserve to rest.” the Doctor said.

Flora didn’t have the power to argue. She was indeed fatigued and could use some sleep, but she couldn’t help and feel bad for abandoning those two, too concerned for their well-being. She didn’t trust the Doctor and she had even less faith in Gertrude with her recklessness. She promised herself that she’ll get the old woman back home safe. How was she supposed to do that if she weren’t by her side?

“Hey! Look at me!” Gertrude said, grabbing the Great One’s head and pressing her forehead against her own. “We’re going to be fine. You’re worrying too much.” she continued, looking Flora in the holes of her face.

She hesitated, but in the end, she agreed to their terms, and with one last glance towards them, she headed towards the surface, hoping that she won’t come to regret her decision.

Once Flora was gone, Gertrude returned her attention to the tracks before her.

“Well,” she said, her tone anything but happy, “shall we go?”

“Yes, but I’m afraid we’ll have to improvise something or else I won’t be able to keep up with you. Given what we know so far, I suppose these tracks were designed to be used especially by the ones with the suit you’re wearing and judging by the reaction they had and the distance that had to be travelled, I think they are made so that they increase the speed of the wearers to allow for faster motion.” the Doctor said, one hand beneath his chin, examining the tracks.

“That’s easy then. I saw a wagon on the way here. You sit in it and I’ll push you all the way back.” Gertrude said as she went to get the metal container.

“I…I…I don’t think that’s a good…” the Doctor began but before he could finish his sentence, the old woman already returned, pushing a wagon towards them.

Turned out they weren’t as far as she thought.

“Come on! It’s going to be fun!” she exclaimed, a large grin painted on her lips.

The Doctor looked at the wagon, then at the tracks and then at Gertrude, a part of him wishing Flora was there still so that he could walk with her and not be forced to keep up with this woman.

“O-Ok. L-Let me say a prayer first.” he replied, putting his hands on the edge of the metal wheeled crate.

And oh! did he pray!

Gertrude was having the time of her life, screaming in excitement as the air wiped her face, adrenaline rushing through her veins. The Doctor was yelling as well, but for completely different reasons. Life was flashing before his eyes, unconsciously gluing himself to the walls of the wagon, trying to make himself as little as possible. His heart nearly busted out of his chest when he saw a large crater a few meters ahead of them.

"Stop! We can't traverse that!" he screamed as loud as he could.

"Want to bet?!" Gertrude yelled back, speeding up even faster.

"YOU CRAZY WOMAAAAAANNNN!" the Doctor screeched again, as they headed full speed towards the gap.

They both leaped through the air, over the seemingly bottomless pit, time moving slowly, excitement and fear dancing with each other through the screams escaping their mouths. They landed with an unceremonious thud, continuing their journey as if nothing happened, the old woman still smiling from ear to ear, while the Doctor was silent, too overwhelmed by emotion to say anything else. 

When they finally reached the end of the tacks, the Doctor got off, feet shaking and world spinning around him, dread still strongly holding onto him.

“Oh, come on, old man! It was amazing!” Gertrude said, approaching him and patting his back.

“I think you and I have very different definitions for the word amazing.” he said, straightening himself up and going ahead.

Gertrude shrugged and let him stay there, to calm himself down, while she continued to look around. They found themselves in an office/storage room kind of place, shelves, boxes and papers scattered around everywhere. She took a random file from the floor and found out that it was another report from Fisher, detailing more about the weapon they were building there. It was a cannon, meant to be used to destroy entire towns, powered by the Lifeseed and the energy found in the blue balls throughout the Valley. The Soma facility was meant to be the harvesting point, where all the energy was gathered and amplified by the Lifeseed, and then it was sent to the second facility, where the cannon lie, ready to be charged and used. Her face turned into a grimace as she read the paper, tossing it on the ground. Just like the Doctor said, this Fisher was insane and nothing good would have come from giving one like him a weapon of mass destruction. She let the file fall back on the floor before turning around to her companion who was feeling much better and motioned him to follow her. The Lifeseed wasn’t that far anymore. Her gut could feel it.

After half an hour of walking, sneaking through broken air vents to avoid the Amrita Swarms that were spread throughout the facility, a sign that assured them that they were heading in the right destination, they finally reached the reactor room where the Lifeseed was being held. They stood in front of the massive metal doors, a control panel with a red button not far away from them.

“Think there’s a welcoming party waiting for us on the other side?” Gertrude asked as the Doctor was getting ready to open them.

“I do, but I highly doubt they would be human.” he replied, not pressing the button yet.

“Come to think of it, what happened to them? I can understand that they wouldn’t be in the Valley with all those Amrita Swarms up and about, but here? I mean…” Gertrude began, her voice dying off at the last sentence, her eyes piercing the Doctor.

He didn’t look at her, but he could feel it, the desire for answers floating in the air, pressing on his shoulders.

“You know what happened here, where everyone is, who that Virginia woman was.” Gertrude said again, approaching him. “Look…I know you have no reason to trust me, but I want to know what happened here if you want me to continue to help you.”

“You trusted me so far. Why?” the Doctor said, turning her head to face her.

“Because you had a plan. And I may be old young man, but trust me, I can still hold my ground.” the woman said, trying to play it cool, but her bod shaking.

It wasn’t that she trusted him, not in the slightest, but she saw it in him, the desire to protect someone, regardless of the cost. It was that that made her place her faith in him, along with the knowledge that she needed help. She could pretend to be thought all she wanted, but reality was slapping her in the face every time that thought crossed her mind. She wouldn’t have made it this far at all were it not for Flora and him and she couldn’t thank them enough for that, but she needed to know more now. To understand what she was up against, and if her faith was truly misplaced or not.

The Doctor pondered her words. In truth, he needed her more than she needed him, but just as she wanted to know why, so did he.

“You first.” he said, looking at her, crossing his arms.

“Me what?” she asked, confused.

“Why are you here? Is revenge truly everything you’re after?” he said, continuing to face her, his long, white beak shining in the light coming from her lantern.

She didn’t answer, letting silence dominate between them, the words not coming to her. Yes, she did ask about monsters She thought about it, considering the consequences of him knowing about her trauma, but there weren’t really many things that he could gain from it. At east, none came to her mind.

“Yes. Revenge is everything I want, shallow as that may sound. I don’t expect you to understand, nor anyone else.” Gertrude said, her voice fading, becoming a mere whisper, suffocated by tears that threatened to come out.

She quickly closed her eyes and turned around, away from him, from the world that tried to make her forget and forgive. But she couldn’t, not when her daughter’s voice still ringed in her ears when she felt lost and lonely, begging her to save her. Not when she still saw her husband’s horrified look whenever she closed her eyes when the nightmares resurfaced. She tried to ignore them, but the desire to kill that monster grew stronger and stronger. She wanted to put an end to it, this suffering that wouldn’t let her go, and she saw no other way to do it. Talking got her nowhere, and she was sick of people that tried to play nice and pretend they understood what happened to her. Fancy dressed psychologists tried to approach her, telling her lies about being safe and that nothing could hurt her between those white walls. Hah! As if! They didn’t see them, the shadows crawling through the walls, the horrified look that kept on appearing in her dreams, and the screams that never stopped. So what if she was safe?! That didn’t make things any easier! Not in the least! They dismissed her story of the monster, calling it some wild beast or the sorts, not the creature she was describing. And that only frustrated her more. She was tired of that place, her stay there making her feel suffocated. When she got out of there, she was overjoyed. At last, a little light admis the dark.

The Doctor didn’t say anything, staring at the floor, arms placed behind his back. Yes, Gertrude’s reason might have been shallow, but he had no right to decide what was good for her. After all, they were mere strangers who happened to share the same goal. He sought to kill the monster as well, because unless it fell, they won’t be able to destroy the facilities. But he didn’t know her at all, apart from these little interactions they had, which made her recklessness and lack of sense of danger more than clear to him. So little information. It was hard to believe that they journeyed together this far, two complete strangers entrusting their lives to each other. It was…stupid, but also exciting, in a way.

“I didn’t know Virginia.” he began, looking at the files scattered on the floor. “I found her wounded and trying to protect Lavender while I was traveling, looking for new plants and medicine I could use. She’s the one who told me about this Valley and what happened, but she never got the chance to give me exact details. She only told me the most essential of things, about the Lifeseed, about the link between Soma and Astra and the enraged creatures. Another part of it I learned from another creature named Slenderman. I was exploring the Valley by myself when I met him, mostly out of curiosity and to verify miss Virginia’s story. We did some exploring together and managed to find out more about this place, but unfortunately, I was too blind back then to take action and try to redeem the situation.”

“Because you didn’t think it would affect you?”

“…Yes. I took Lavender under my protection on a whim. It wasn’t a decision that I put much thought on. I…” he stopped amazed at his own words.

Why was he spilling his soul to this woman? She had her information. Nothing more was necessary.

“We must hurry. I bet Flora is already planning on coming after us.” he said, turning around and pressing the button.

Gertrude didn’t reply, shifting her gaze from him to the door, alarms ringing loudly as the reactor was revealed, and with it, the Lifeseed. Despite no one being there to operate the systems, everything was still working, having been programed to do so, to make up for the little personal they had at their disposal. No wonder that despite no one having been there for ages, everything was still working, and thus, the Valley was dying. 

The Doctor went to open the reactor, while the old woman headed towards the metal structure, the red lights giving her a headache. She couldn’t wait to get out of there. Now, she would be one step closer to her goal, her fingers nearly able to brush the feeling of relief that she hoped to achieve once the deed was done. But a part of her…a part of her feared what was to come. She embarked on this journey, aware that her time was running out and yet…even after coming this far, doubt refused to leave her mind. She wasn’t alone like she initially intended, a decision she took in order to spare those she cared about from harm, yet even with companions by her side, she still feared the monster because of her own cowardice. When push comes to shove, would she freeze again? Paralyzed by fright when thing mattered, and she had to act. Would history repeat itself? Or would she be able to fight and put an end to it? These questions troubled her all the time, but she couldn’t let it show. She couldn’t be a burden, not now, not ever.

“It’s done. Miss Gertrude! You can take the Lifeseed now!” the Doctor screamed from behind the control panel.

Gertrude did as told, using the suit to jump up towards the reactor. There it was, the Lifeseed, small and almost depleted, the energy inside almost fading, placed on a seat of wires and metal. She took it, the moment it had been removed from its enclosure, a great earthquake struck, the alarms going even louder than before.

“Miss Gertrude! The exit is here! Hurry!” the Doctor yelled, pointing to a fallen gate which revealed a passage that seemed to lead outside.

She hurried his way, the Lifeseed safely tucked into her coat, avoiding the metal plates that were already loose and now where falling to the ground, some nearly hitting her. The Doctor waited, and when she reached it, they both took off, pipes bursting in their wake, fire released in the air, red lights and alarms filling the background. They ran, without looking back, avoiding the traps at the best of their abilities when, having reached a corner, a shadow appeared, blue shining eyes and long antlers, body a strange form with no limbs, floating above the floor and heading their way. Gertrude was ready to fight, gathering the energy left in the suit in the palm of her hand, when another pipe busted, setting the creature on fire and forcing it to disappear. What it was, they couldn’t ask, for time was of essence and they were running out. They continued to run, managing to avoid the enemies that came their way, none resembling the being from before. A hole in the wall, a leap of faith was their only hope. They run towards it, and jumped, ready for the impact with the ground, the edge of a canyon, waves of water smashing against the rocks below, praying that it will be alright.

Suddenly, they felt it, passing by them, Flora with Lavender on her back, her hands reaching out to grab them. She managed to grab the Doctor, but when her fingers made contact with Gertrude, a blast from a creature none of them seen, hit her, causing her to retract her hand, the old woman left to fall to her death.

She heard their screams, she felt her body falling, sensed the splash, vision flooded by dark blue, heavy suit preventing her from swimming to the surface. Fingers meddled with the belts, trying to take it off, but she couldn’t, she didn’t make it in time. It was over. It was done.

Or so she thought.

Left with no choice, Flora tossed the Doctor away, Lavender following suit, one hand covering her face, floating creatures with glimmering eyes, surrounding her, too starved to sense the power building up inside the Great One. Just what she wanted. She removed her hand, a shockwave released from her eyes, leaving nothing in its wake. She fell down, exhausted and unable to move, needing time to recover. The Doctor came back from his hideout, from behind a large metal container, rusted from rain and the passing of time. He ran to her, wishing to help, but she stopped him, pointing to a part of the canyon that led to the water below. He understood her wish and ran straight down, to the beach below, his heart stopping when he saw Gertrude’s body lying lifeless on the white sand, washed ashore by the waves. He ran to her side, Lavender following him close, barking at the corpse.

He didn’t want that. He may not have been fond of her but this?!

He kneeled besides her, placing his ear on her chest, heart still. She wasn’t breathing either, which meant no oxygen was traveling to the brain. He tried to perform chest compressions, but just as he was about to push, something happened. The glove of the suit glowed, trees around them suddenly began to wither, veins of blue energy heading towards the old woman, engulfing her, and fading, absorbed by her body. Flabbergasted, the Doctor looked at the trees and then at her, and then again at the trees. W-What exactly did just happen there?

His mind returned to reality when Lavender barked, and Gertrude couched. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand, his thumb pressing against her wrist. There was a pulse. Did…did that suit bring her back to life at the expense of the trees?

As he was thinking about it, a loud rumble echoed from Soma, followed by a large shockwave that spread throughout the Valley, and then…it returned to it, taking away every bit of plant life it could find in its wake. With the Lifeseed no longer there to amplify the energy, the facility was forcefully taking it from its surroundings in order to make up the quota that needed to be met. And since everything was automated, it wouldn’t stop on its own, no matter what.


	31. Valley. Part 5. Facing the nightmare

Floating above the surface, the shores seemed so far away. The sensation was shooting, feeling the water hold her up, brushing against her skin like satin. She stared at the grey; cloud covered skies, memories flooding her mind.

It was a sunny day, so hot and sweaty. Country music was filling the car, drowning one’s thoughts. She recalled that morning, clear as day. How Rea made a fuss because she couldn’t find her favorite bathing suit, (Y/N) that constantly complained that she didn’t want to go, and her, May, trying to fill her MP3 with as many songs as possible. The parents were in the kitchen, mother tired and urging everyone to hurry as she prepared sandwiches for the picnic, while the father was talking on the phone with some businessman who hadn’t gotten the memo that he had vacation. A usual morning before the family decided to go on a trip to a water park quite far. As always, plans made all week were suddenly overthrown, causing arguments and worthless little squabbles that threatened to ruin the entire day. To think that she’d miss those days.

“ _Ah! I remember that._ ”

A strange, female voice spoke, whispering in her ears, all of the sudden.

She flinched; her serenity shattered. She looked around, but there was no one around her, the shores hidden by a mist that appeared out of nowhere.

“ _Oh! How rude of me. I didn’t mean to startle you._

_I didn’t think you’d hear me._ ”

“Who are you? Where are you?” May screamed, scared.

“ _Shh! Not so loud! She’ll hear you!_

_She doesn’t like me._

_If she finds out I’m here, she might destroy me._ ”

“She? Who is she? And who are you?” May continued, growing more scared.

Which way was the shore again? That damned mist blocked everything from view!

“ _Kos, the Great One of the Sea._

_This is her domain, deep within the Nightmare._

_She doesn’t like me, neither did she like the others._

_When that one no longer needed us,_

_We were abandoned throughout this realm._

_They were killed, but I escaped._ ”

“That one? You’re not making any sense!” May said.

A part of the mist lifted, revealing the shores with its dark sands. The girl began to swim that way, the voice continuing to talk.

_“They never told you? Even after it was all over?_

_Hmph. I guess it makes sense._

_The rest knew, but you two…always kept in the dark,_

_For your own safety.”_

“Us two? Who are you talking about?”

_“You and Rea.”_

“How do you know about me and my sisters?” May asked, every alarm in her mind turning on.

_“Of course, I know you._

_I was part of her, for all of these years,_

_Until she came to this place._

_Until we were separated,_

_And she no longer wanted me by her side,_

_Nor the others.”_

Silence, one that seemed to last forever. When she began to talk again, whoever or whatever she was, her voice sounded sad, almost on the verge of crying. But she was holding on strong, able to not give in to the tears.

_“We thought that if she accepted us,_

_We will be one again._

_But that wasn’t the case._

_We were still separated. But we couldn’t be allowed to exist._

_I managed to escape while the others were destroyed._

_Then I stayed here, hiding, learning._

_It was scary. Sometimes I feared they found me._

_Maybe they actually know I’m here, but don’t care.”_

Part of her? Who was she talking about?

May was angry, but she couldn’t talk anymore. She focused all of her energy on swimming, the shores closing in. She could almost feel the sand beneath her feet. The mist seemed to follow her, which only amplified her fright. Suddenly, she noticed a large creature not far from where she was, tall and resembling a spider, long and skinny arms resting on its back and sides. Its head was huge, countless eyes staring at her. She was scared, frozen in place with no way out. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, panic ensuing. She was trapped between a monster and a mysterious fog along the wide sea. She was tired, fear being the only thing keeping her on her feet.

_“Do not fear it. It means no harm, I assure you.”_

The voice whispered softly, the girl feeling a cold touch on her left arm.

“Why would I trust you? I don’t even know who you are.” May replied, her voice trembling, head turning to face the thing that touched her, but seeing nothing only the mist.

Suddenly, the monster moved, leaning in forwards, eyes squinting to get a better view.

May’s heart skipped a beat, her blood turning cold. This was the end, wasn’t it?

_“It sees me. I must leave.”_

“Don’t leave me alone with that monster!” May screamed, trying to grasp the mist and prevent it from leaving.

She didn’t like it one bit but having it close was way better than being left alone with that thing!

She must have spoken too loudly, for the monster got up and left, moving slowly as it departed, a part of its eyes still fixated on her. She watched it go, relief washing over her, a deep sigh escaping her lips, shoulders falling down and legs ready to give in.

“ _It must be hurt._

_It hates being rejected and feared._

_Especially by you and your sisters._ ”

The voice spoke again, sounding just as sad as before.

_“_ Why? It doesn’t know me. Why would it care about us? _”_ May asked.

_“It knows you._

_It has watched over you since summer,_

_Since Cecilia came, bringing it along._

_It is the reason why she’s alive.”_

At the last sentence, May’s skin crawled, the events of that morning rushing to her. She heard her aunts talk about how the trucker that caused her parent’s accident died in strange circumstances, and how her mind immediately jumped at the strange presence she kept on feeling around her house. She wanted to ask something, when she sensed herself being pulled away, a voice calling her into the distance. Everything was fading, darkness taking over and then light again as her eyelids opened and her aunt’s concerned face came into view.

A dream. It was a drea- no. It was a nightmare. One that had only just began.

✠♦✠

The Doctor was watching the daemons try to revive the trees, doing some kind of ritualistic dance around them but with no results. The branches were still barren, and the bark dark as night, with no hope of it returning to its former glory. Another shockwave was released, wider than the previous one was released, stealing away all the life it could find. Beings with a stronger willpower were spared, from what he could see, but how much would it last? The valley wouldn’t be able to last any more at the rate things were going, and he dreaded to think what would happen when that would happen.

He massaged his temples, the migraine refusing to go away. Lavender was sleeping in his arms, a single tear rolling down her cheek. He looked at Gertrude who was still shocked by what happened, she and Flora staring at the suit and little bit of blue energy flowing through. To say that they were astonished would be a lie. Happiness and relief at seeing the old woman live was euphoric indeed, but then came the question, one that worried them to no end. How were the suits doing that?

Another shockwave, Time was running out.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you all, but we need to get going.” he said getting up from the ground.

They didn’t argue, aware that the situation was getting worse by the second. The shockwaves were getting more and more frequent not only wider. Soon, the Valley would die completely, dragging millions in the grave with it. They had to hurry.

✠♦✠ 

Days passed with no news, the quiet hard to bear.

James was pacing through the room, hands behind his back, eyes staring at the floor, thoughts being gone somewhere far. He was alone in the living room, Olaf was sleeping in his room, the Doll looking after him and the rest having gone outside, the four walls feeling too suffocating. He stayed behind, needing to by himself and think of what happened. Cecilia called him that morning, and what she had to say was less than pleasing.

The trucker who caused the accident had died, the cause that came to both of their minds leaving a bad taste in their mouths. As if that wasn’t enough though, May had been acting strange as of late and his sister feared that she may be aware of the Great Ones and their presence. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. They didn’t decide whether to tell the girls or not, and even if they did, not this way. Everything was going wrong lately, starting with Gertrude’s disappearance and now this. The lack of news from the Pale King and the others fueling his concerns and fears, Grimm commenting about his nightmares when no one was listening other than him. He was stressed. He was scared. He needed to know that Gertrude was alright, that she will come back home safe. He was picking up speed as his feelings got him more and more worked up.

He didn’t pay attention, and the next minute he knew, he collided with the wall full-force just as the front door opened and you came in.

“Uncle are you alright?!” you shouted, running up to him.

He looked at you, hand covering his bleeding nose, noticing Ghost sleeping in your arms.

“Ye-yeah…I’m fine. Just…just didn’t look where I was going.” he said, heading towards the kitchen to pick up a tissue.

You stared at him, but your focus was broken when the little one shifted in your arms. You went upstairs to lay him in bed, then returned downstairs, unzipping your jacket and unfolding your muffler from around your neck. James was back in the living room, throwing some more logs on the fire, flams greedily accepting the gift and setting on to devour it, the warmth flooding the room. He sat on the couch and after you hanged your clothes on the coat hanger near the door, you went to join him.

“Where are the others?” James asked, watching a few rebel snowflakes still caught in your hair melt under the fire heat.

“They’re coming now. I hurried because Ghost was sleepy. They should be here any minute now.” you replied, hands rubbing against each other, cold leaving and replaced by warmth.

“I see.” he said softly, nearly whispering, attention caught on the silver strands of hair that shone under the light, water droplets sparkling through.

Silence fell between the two of you, neither knowing what to say. You just stood there, staring quietly at the dancing flames.

“Did you have fun outside?” James asked after a few minutes.

He was tired of the quiet. He needed to know something, anything, hear noise and let it fill his head. A distraction yes, but one he really needed.

“Yeah. We skated on the lake for a while. You should have seen Radiance. She stumbled every five minutes. Grimm was by her side all the time after the fourth fall.” you said, a smile tugging at your lips when you pictured the moth skate with her brother by her side. 

There was something about the two of them lately. They seemed…closer somehow. They were hostile with each other in the past, far from it. But they kept a distance, each minding their own business and trying not to interfere with the other. Now they were slowly coming together, the Troupe Master trying to talk to her more, and the Moth asking for his advice regarding child care now and then. She and the Nightmare King were also making a team against the Great Ones, planning on how to get back at the after the water fight a while ago, while you were studying for your midterms, which they lost if you asked anyone . It was nice to see them work together, their bond flourishing as days passed.

“You know how to skate?” James asked, looking at you.

“Nope. Neither does Pure apparently.” you said, the pictures changing from the Radiance and Grimm to you and Pure slipping on the ice, falling onto each other, every attempt at getting back on your feet ending up in failure. You hadn’t seen it yet, but you were convinced your knees and butt were purple at that point.

“Skating is not that hard, you know. I used to do it a lot when I had some spare time and the lake was frozen.” he said, recalling those days, how eager he was to go and glide over the frozen surface, letting the wind blow in his face.

He remembered the first lessons, when Gertrude would tell him to fall so she could get the fear of it out of him. He did, not having much to choose in the matter anyway, but…one day…one moment, it remained strongly engraved in his mind.

She was there, by his side, like always, holding his hand as they glided together, leaving white lines on the ice in their tracks. She was telling him stories, of faeries and ogres, of winter and its tales, of Yule and Odin and how the Vikings used to celebrate these traditions, making sure to leave the gory details out. He was listening to her, continuing to look ahead and focus on the movement of his feet, fingers wrapping tightly around her hand. She paused, looking at him, a mischievous smile blooming on her lips.

“What’s wrong, pipsqueak? Afraid of falling?” she asked.

“No!” he replied, afraid of her making him fall again.

His bottom had enough bruises, thank you very much.

“And I’m not a pipsqueak!” the boy shouted, resisting the urge to stomp his feet.

He was 10 already! He was a man by all means!

Gertrude busted out laughing, ruffling his hair, stopping their glide to avoid falling.

“Oh! You are, boy.” she said, still smiling from ear to ear.

“Stop it, mom!” James cried out, removing her hand from his head, the words escaping without him realizing until it was too late.

They both froze, the woman staring at the child, while he was avoiding his gaze, cheeks red from embarrassment, tears falling down his cheeks. He finally called her that out loud. 

Mom. A strong yearning resurfaced.

Mom. Memories of pain flooded both minds.

Mom. One word, carrying so much on its shoulders.

She hugged him. He did the same. Tears flowing, sobs filling the air. A childless mother. A child ignored by his own parent.

He could never forget that day, too many emotions holding it captive inside his mind, never to be stolen by forgetfulness.

“Uncle!”

He snapped out of it, looking back at you. You seemed concerned, (e/c) colored eyes staring at him.

“Are you ok?” you asked.

“Y-yes. Just…just remembered something.” he said, looking back at the flames in the fireplace.

Before you got to ask anything else, the front door busted open, and inside came Shade, running towards you and taking shelter in the small space behind the couch pillows, Grimm and the Radiance chasing after them, both furious and covered in snow. Pure, Bendy and Hornet were coming from behind them, all of them looking tired and sick of the situation at hand, motioning you and James to follow them in the kitchen and leave the other three idiots to their own devices. You both listened, though you were curious to see what would happen next, but then again, getting skewered by swords and burned alive was losing big time against enjoying a nice snack.

James threw a quick “Don’t burn the cabin down!” as you all made your way to the kitchen, Pure already raiding the cabinets for sweets, while the two Higher Beings were trying to get back at the sudden snow shower they welcomed them when they returned.

✠♦✠

One step. One wing flap. Fly a bit then fall down, bugs screaming and running away.

The calling was still there, but he couldn’t answer. New body, hard to get accustomed to. Soft paws, so different from the sharp claws it was used to. Too hungry. The sleep lasted for too long, and now his belly demanded nutrition. It’s been two days and he had eaten every vegetable and fruit in sight, the fridge empty as there hadn’t been much food left in it from the beginning, plans to fill it up again having been postponed for when the rest came back home.

They were scared, too frighten to step any closer to the odd creature, Queen’s orders or not.

The White Lady sighed, looking at the being, which was previously a dark owl, feathers replaced with fur, body having changed and now resembled that of a cat, wings having become bigger and growing in number, two turned into four. Ear turfs grew much longer and slimmer, but in rest he was pretty much the same owl that had a huge appetite and adored playing with the little ones.

She watched Kuro try to fly again, but fail, dropping to the floor with a loud thud, feeling pity for the poor creature. She turned her attention to Monomon who had been trying to fix the phone who had been a victim to one of the mirage’s flight attempts. He tried to take off from the floor and surprisingly managed to do so, until he reached the cupboard when his wings gave in and he fell, desperately grabbing at the air, until his claws got hold of the hanging cord of the device. It wasn’t strong enough to sustain his weight and before everyone knew it, the phone fell on the ground with a loud screech, the string cut by the claws that came out unexpectedly.

“Any luck, Monomon?” she asked hopefully.

“I’m afraid not, my lady. I think something broke inside when it fell and I need to open the carcass to see it better.” the Teacher replied, the device lying useless by her side. 

Two days passed and they still couldn’t fix it. Afraid to leave it on the floor since working on it there made them an easy target for Kuro’s claws, they tried to lift it up and set it on the counter. Easier said than done. First attempt to drag it up, the strings were to thin, they broke, and the device fell again, another screech. The bees were busy with their hives, most of them sleeping, especially the strong ones that would have been the greatest help. They tried to wake some up, but to no avail. The hibernation was too strong to break away from. Some came to help per Vespa’s orders, but even so, it took several failed attempts until they managed to get the phone on the counter, not to mention that the dangling device proved to be a wonderful distraction for Kuro, who did not waste the chance of trying out his new grabbing abilities which made their job that much harder.

“I see.” the Queen sighed, shifting her attention back to Kuro who was trying to get accustomed to his new form, bees flying around him to teach him how to move his wings.

To think the egg while (Y/N) and James were away. It couldn’t have been a more misfortunate moment. And now they couldn’t even reach anyone to ask for help. The situation couldn’t have been worse.

A loud growl came from Kuro, catching everyone’s attention, cold drops of sweat lingering down their spines. What were they going to do?!

The queen sighed again, massaging her temples and hoping that her husband was having a much better time than she was.

✠♦✠

He was one step away from blowing up on these people, agents or not. They had been there for almost two days, filling documents and answering questions for this so called Foundation. They thought they would only go to pick up Jeff and Ben and then would be able to resume their journey. Instead, they had to be interrogated by different agents and doctors trying to find out too many things in the Wyrm’s opinion. He tried to keep his cool, aware that things will get complicated at the slightest mistake.

He felt like siting on pins and needles during the questioning, not as much for himself, but for Herrah who was in the next room, afraid that she would do something that could complicate the matter even more.

“You seem to be tense, your Highness.” the agent interviewing him said.

At least, they had manners.

“I’d like to move on to the next question, if possible.” the Wyrm replied, keeping a straight face.

“Of course. We’re almost done, fortunately. We could be done even quicker if you were to tell us the truth.” the agent said, leaning back into his chair.

The King remained silent. He knew what they wanted, but he had no intention of telling them anything for there was no reason to trust them. He didn’t know who they were, and he had a bad feeling about them.

“You’re not very trusting, are you?” the agent said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

“Would you be in my situation?” the Wyrm asked, unamused.

The man didn’t answer, leaning back into his chair, hands clasped on the table, his eyes staring at the Pale King.

“That depends.” he said after a long pause. “Are you planning on harming humans in any way, shape or form?”

“What?!” the King screamed, getting up, his chair falling on the ground with a loud thud.

The door opened and in came two men dressed in black and carrying guns, barrel pointed at the Wyrm, ready to shoot. The man stopped them with one word, waving them outside. It all took a few minutes at most, but it was enough for the Higher Being’s heart to beat like crazy, nearly exploding in his chest. He apologized for his outburst, picking his chair back up, and sitting down.

“It’s ok, your Highness. I apologize as well for the way we are treating you, but you must understand, it is our duty to establish whether or not you and your kingdom are a danger to humanity and take the necessary measures.” the agent said, leaning forward now.

“I understand.” the Wyrm said, trying to keep his cool.

“I’m glad. Now, please, tell us again. How do you know Slenderman and where were you going?” the agent asked, all humor from his voice gone, his eyes trying to pierce into the Higher Being’s soul.

The Wyrm was panicking but did his best not to let it show. He had to be careful. Their intentions might be noble, but the execution left much to be desired. He didn’t want to drag the others into this. He had to pay attention to his words. 

“We met by chance while we were traveling on the train. We happened to have the same destination and thus decided to allow them to tag along.” he said, returning the man’s gaze.

“Is that so?...And, if you don’t mind me asking, where exactly are you going?” the agent asked, his stare not leaving the King even for a second.

It was almost unsettling.

“That is of no concern to you and your Foundation. What needs to be known is that I have no intention of harming humans. As long as, of course, they have no intention of harming us.” the King added, determination fueling his gaze, tone low and serious.

“Forgive me, but I have my reasons to doubt that. You were in Slenderman’s company, after all.” the agent replied, his words sending chills underneath the King’s shell.

“W-What do you mean by this?” he asked, dread growing inside him.

“Oh, you don’t know? His kind is famous for being man-eaters…” the man said, continuing on with his speech, but the Wyrm was no longer listening to him.

He was seeing black, his senses closing in on him. All this time, a man-eating monster has been around his family, NEAR HIS CHILDREN. The realization made his body shake, the disgust no longer able to be concealed.

The agent quickly called for a doctor, asking the Higher Being if he was fine and if he needed anything, but he received no answer, the Pale Being still too stunned by the news to focus on something else. To think they were in danger and they didn’t even realize it. How could that be?

The commotion from outside reached Herrah’s ears, the agent interviewing her trembling in fear as she turned her head towards the door. He watched her sigh and pinch the space between her middle set of eyes. They weren’t going to go home any time soon, were they? What did that damned worm do this time?

✠♦✠

Lavender whimpered, Flora turning the handle of the music box again, while Gertrude and the Doctor were reading the files they found and listening to the few recordings that were still intact, the contents leaving a bad taste in their mouths.

Virginia tried to sabotage the army and put a stop to their madness, accompanied by a man who wished only to keep her safe named Edwin Hall. They failed, caught in the act, the suit and her notes, recordings and everything confiscated, then locked up for interrogation. Paranoid and fearful, Fisher demanded all L.E.A.F. suits be locked up, determined that no one use them to sabotage his plans anymore. No one had access to them. If only things had stopped there. They did something, screams flooding the background of the recording which contained Virginia’s interrogation, shrieks that only send shivers down their spines.

“I think we better let Lavender here.” Gertrude said as soon as the recording was over, looking at the cell door.

“I think the same, but I doubt she’ll stay put. We need Flora to look after her.” he agreed, putting the files he had been reading back on the table.

“I’ll let her know. After that we get our asses moving. Tim is running out.” the old woman said, heading outside where the Great One was entertaining the little wendigo.

Needless to say, the Moon Presence didn’t agree at all to let them go alone especially after she nearly died.

“I know I’m asking for a lot, but Lavender…” Gertrude tried to argue, but to no avail.

Flora wouldn’t have it. She grabbed the wendigo and the music box with two of her tentacles then proceeded forward towards Astra, regardless of what the others were saying. She’d have to be a fool to let them alone again after what happened before.

Gertrude looked at the Doctor defeated, her eyes pleading for understanding. He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his beak.

“If something happens to Lavender,” he said, glaring at the Great One, “I’ll make sure she pays for it.” he ended his statement, following the Moon Presence nearly stomping his feet as he walked.

The old woman didn’t say anything, letting out a sigh herself, before joining them.

They traveled in silence, dispatching of the other creatures that came their way, Flora’s attacks being much more aggressive than before, as these ones couldn’t absorb her lifeforce like the Swarms from before, thus letting her get a good taste of her power. They proceeded faster than expected, trying their best to ignore the shockwaves that expended further and further, killing more and more of the plant life. With each dead tree that they were passing by, Gertrude’s heart ached. The Valley was beautiful, a truly wonderous place that just like Virginia wished, was worth protecting. To see it die like this because of the greed and power-hunger of some idiots obsessed with war was heart-breaking. Whatever happened to them was well deserved in her mind. When everything was over, the old woman thought about getting everyone together and making a picnic there. She could already picture (Y/N) and the children running around and about the fields, the little ones playing with the daemons, while she and the others were chilling on a blanket, watching them as they drank orange juice and ate cake or whatever suits they brought.

Maybe they could invite Cecilia too. Gertrude had seen her very little during the summer after the accident and the funeral. She seemed like a nice woman, although a bit too frail. At least, Amygdala was there to look after her which was reassuring. Somehow.

While she was thinking, they managed to reach Astra, the entire facility being a mess on the outside, some parts of it having sunk in the lake nearby, creatures and Amrita Swarms roaming around. They threatened carefully, not wishing to face more opponents than necessarily.

“Look there! I think we can enter through that bridge in front.” the Doctor said pointing out towards a nearly fallen bridge held in place by rusted chains that threatened to break.

“Yep. But it looks like we’ll need to break a window or two.” Gertrude commented, looking at the glass wall in front.

For her and Flora it would have been an easy jump, but for the Doctor not so much.

“I know. Make sure to cover your faces, alright. Oh, and before we go in. Miss Gertrude?” he said turning to face the old woman.

“Yeah? What is it?” she said, but she had a feeling she knew what he was going to say.

“That monster… it may be in there. Are…” he stopped, already feeling the answer, but wanting to try anyway.

He’s seen someone die already that day. He didn’t want to see it again. A lifeless corpse that they could do nothing to save. Every doctor’s nightmare.

“I know.” she said, blankly, not waiting for him to finish the question.

She’s been thinking about it, and ever since they left Soma…the thought just wouldn’t leave her alone, the questions continuing to poke at her. She managed to avoid it up to this point, but now, she had to give her answer, and there was no room for failure.

“I…I…” she began, looking at the ground beneath her feet, “I don’t know if I’m ready.” she said, the truth slapping her in the face with a force she didn’t want to admit.

She came this far, prepared so much along these years, yet here she was, a coward. All her effort, all this struggle, it would all be for nothing.

Tears flooded her eyes, ashamed of her own weakness when she felt cold fingers rest upon her shoulders. She turned her head and saw Flora stare at her, compassion written over her face, sparkling through the darkness of the holes on her visage. She knew how it felt to wish and put an end to the pain of loss yet the trauma still having a strong hold on one’s being. She didn’t like the idea of Gertrude going to face that monster, but she didn’t want to damn her to live with the regret of never having the chance to see if at least she would be able to do it. And the Moon Presence would be there to support her, both in spirit and battle.

“Thank you, Flora.” the old woman said, giving the Great One’s hand a light squeeze. 

“I…I know it’s not my place to say anything, miss Gertrude, but…” the Doctor began, struggling to find his words.

He liked these two, this crazy old woman and the Eldritch One that stuck with them so far. Without them, he wouldn’t have made it this far either. They made a pretty good team, he had to admit.

“I think you’re strong, too strong to be honest, and…well, you’re not alone, right?” he said, a light blush crossing his face.

He was never good at encouraging people.

Lavender barked from the Great One’s hold, her tail waving in excitement.

A smile tugged at Gertrude’s lips; her heart moved by the support. 

“Thank you everyone. Now, let’s go kick some monster ass!” the old woman said, taking position, ready to make the jump.

Alone, she wouldn’t stand a chance, but she had precious companions by her side, ones that she began to hold truly dear.

✠♦✠

The insides of the facility was just as they expected, rusted, destroyed, a complete mess that awaited its fall into nothingness, almost praying for it. Red lights and the sound of alarms was dominating the halls. The earth began to shake, loos pipes falling now and then. The group had to hurry, least they wanted the entire structure to fall on them. They found a large conduct that led downwards, all other roads being blocked by the debris falling from the earthquakes. They made their way down, Gertrude falling freely, not having to worry about damage thanks to her suit, while the Doctor was holding onto Flora, all sensed focused on their surroundings. They could feel it, the danger floating in the air. That monster, the one whom Gertrude has been waiting for was there, waiting for its next victim.

They found themselves in a large chamber made of stone, pillars of rocks and vines boarding the walls ahead, a sort of temple by all means, exploring equipment, or what was left of it, littering on the floor.

“Damn those idiots! They desecrated ancient grounds.” Gertrude cussed through her teeth, her annoyance growing more and more.

“We can worry about that later. Right now we need to get moving.” the Doctor said, proceeding forward as another earthquake struck.

“Alright, We-…” Gertrude began but her voice quickly died off, her body frozen in place at the sight before her eyes.

“What happened?” the Doctor asked, the answer coming the moment he approached the old woman.

Not far from them, there was a hole, not too deep but not too shallow either, white bones sparkling underneath the light of the fluorescent mushroom that grew above. Lab coats and other army clothes were coating the skeletons, proof enough of who and what they had once been.

The Doctor gulped, Gertrude tried to not drop to the ground from the shock, and Flora began to hiss at the air, her tentacles wrapping tighter around Lavender.

“At least…at least now we know what happened to the others.” the man said, bowing his head down in solemn grieving.

“It’s its work.” Gertrude whispered, memories of what happened coming back to her, fueling her fear, weakening her resolve.

She wasn’t alone anymore. She had companions! She- But were they strong enough to resist what that monster had in store? The question began to float in her mind, and she was sick of it. Yes. They were. They proved it, time and time again and she was not going to doubt it anymore. She was tired of feeling weak, tired of doubting herself and her comrades. Anger began to boil inside her, rage at herself for her own pathetic behavior. So she saw some bones. Big deal. As if it’s the first time. She dug ancient burial grounds before, and she will do it again if needed be. She strengthened herself, letting anger give her power and keep her insecurities at bay. The monster that killed her family was there, her vengeance finally able to be executed and she was not going to let anyone get in her way, not even herself.

“Let’s go.” she said, stepping firmly ahead, ignoring the looks the others threw her way.

They could both feel it. Something changed in her. And for some reason, Flora couldn’t help but be proud of it. Gertrude finally shed away her fear. It was about darned time! The Great One feared that she might have to drag her in her dream and give the old woman a stern talk. Glad that it hadn’t come to that. 

The group proceeded further through the ancient temple, coming across a bundle of daemons running around and playing together.

“What are these guys doing here?” Gertrude asked, as they passed the creatures by.

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling we’re going to find out soon. Look ahead.” the Doctor replied, pointing to a wide chamber not far ahead.

The view was just as gory as they expected, piles and piles of bones scattered throughout the chamber. There was no question about it. It was the monster’s lair.

Flora was the first to get in, sensing the creature’s presence everywhere in that place, trying to pinpoint its location. It was useless. The monster was hiding well, observing, waiting for the opportune moment to attack. The others followed close, scanning the chamber, guard up and ready to welcome it with everything they had, the Doctor’s releasing the chemicals in his body, his touch turning deadly, Gertrude gathering whatever energy was in the suit in the palms of her hands. They were somewhere near the other side, when they heard it, a scream like no other, high and filled with venom echoing throughout the entire room, then, it appeared. The monster. It resembled the horned creatures that attacked them on the way there, except that it was bigger and had a red and black color scheme, with its horns being larger and much more twisted, springing from every part of its body.

It began to attack them, throwing red orbs of energy their way, while floating angrily towards whoever was nearer. They managed to didge the attack for the most part but getting close enough to attack was a completely different matter. It wasn’t only fast, but its movements were too hectic for them to keep up. So far, only Flora was able to land a few hits on it by shooting a strange substance from the free ends of her tails, the liquid putrid in smell, managed to stagger the monster enough minutes for Gertrude to attack it, shooting the energy from her palms, while the Doctor threw a bunch of scalpels that were covered in a layer of toxins. Good thing he always had some on hand, hidden in his cloak where he could reach him quickly. The process was slow, the damage almost unseen, for the horrible creature was strong and they began to tire after the long journey and the stress that it caused.

The old woman was mad, enraged even, but at the same time, relieved at the events unfolding in front of her. That monster killed her family so long ago, and now…she was fighting back, making up for her weakness back then, when she couldn’t even stand. She knew the situation was dire, that they could die any second if even the slightest mistake was being made, but at the same time, she couldn’t help but enjoy the moment, the feeling of liberation, of power that came from kicking her nightmare in the gut. She could almost cry from joy.

Another wave of hectic attacks that they struggled to avoid, Lavender laughing at the entire thing, no question, a game in her innocent eyes. Another earthquake, rocks falling here and there, adding to the difficulty of the battle. At least, they weren’t the only ones affected this time. The monster had to evade the debris as well, from what the Great One could see. She noticed how it screamed when a rock fell on it, hitting its head and staggering it, then shifted her attention to the ceiling above, seeing a large chunk of stone ready to come crashing down, an idea blooming in her mind. It was risky and she had no time to warn the others. The next earthquake wasn’t bound to hit for the next ten minutes but they didn’t have that much time at their disposal. The Doctor had no more scalpels and all he could do was dodge and Gertrude didn’t have much energy left either. The Great One had to be fast!

She jumped on the walls, using her claws to climb on the ceiling and towards the loose rock. The monster was exactly underneath it and the others were at a safe distance, but not for long. She had only one chance and she couldn’t afford to lose it.

She focused all of her power in her fists, then smashed the edge of the stone, watching it crumble and fall right on the beast, before it could notice it and run away.

A loud crash echoed through the entire chamber, and everyone looked at the pile of rumble that stood where the monster was, energy reaching out and fading into the air, signifying the dead of monster. Gertrude stared at the disaster and then at the Great One getting down from the ceiling, a relieved sigh escaping her lips.

“It’s finally over.” she said, nearly dropping to her feet, all the stress and fear washing away like a wave disappearing in the sea.

It was done, the nightmare defeated. She could finally sleep sound at night.

The Doctor approached, almost disbelieving to what had transpired. It was over and they could take a minute to breath the stress out. He went nearer the woman, but something caught his attention, a lone sparkle on one of the corpses. He ran to see what it was, wondering if it could be something that belonged to one of the researchers that could help them further on the way. What he found instead, was much more astonishing.

“Something wrong Doctor?” Gertrude asked, approaching him with Flora and Lavender close behind.

The Doctor didn’t say anything, fingers fiddling with the item in his hands. He slowly got up and turned around, handing it to the old woman.

“I…I think this belongs to you.” he said, watching the confusion on her face turn to shock and her eyes water with tears.

With shivering hands, Gertrude held the pendant, the same as hers, tear drops falling on the silver carcass. Hesitantly, she opened the lid, the photo of her wedding revealed before her eyes, together with the photo of their baby girl a month after she was born. To think she’d find this again after so long. She thought it lost forever after that day. She looked at the piles of bones and the part of the chamber where they were. Not far from them was another section blocked by debris and other rocks. She knew what was there. The forever-grave of her family, sealed away since that horrible day. She wished she could dig them out, take them home and give them the burial they deserved, but that couldn’t be done. She had no way to carry them, and time was not on their side either. Another earthquake, more violent than the previous one, shaking the entire place.

“Let’s go.” the Doctor said, Flora grabbing him, and Gertrude and jumping at an opening that appeared high in the ceiling, leading to the heart of the facility.

✠♦✠

Kuro shook his head confused. The calling…it was gone.

He looked out the window, the feeling he had for a few months fading away.

The bugs watched him from a safe distance, too scared to move from their hiding places, apart from the bees that knew no fright and saw the creature as their old friend. The Queen sighed, exhausted by the situation. The phone was still broken, and they couldn’t get in touch with anybody. The situation couldn’t have been worse.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud noise coming from the driveway, making everyone rush there to see what was going on.

In the yard was a red car, from inside appearing Cecilia, May and another woman that they did not recognize, her loud voice however, penetrating the glass windows and reaching their ears.

“Oh my! Is this James’ house?! It’s so…vintage.” Sarah said, looking at the Victorian-looking house. “Anyway, let’s see how things are inside.”

“I’m so sorry for making you come this way, sis.” Cecilia said, walking behind her sister who was quickly making her way towards the house, both followed by May.

“Don’t be silly, dear. That’s what sisters are for, after all. Now tell me, is there anything that I should look out for when I open this door? Or has James finally settled down and dropped his supernatural fantasies? He looked quite normal at the funeral, apart from his horrible sense of fashion, but that is going to get solved quickly as soon as he gets himself a wife.” Sarah continued, reaching the terrace and letting her sister go first in order to open the door.

Cecilia was annoyed hearing her sister say such things about their brother and was about to say something when she heard the last sentence which left her speechless. She turned towards Sarah, eyes wide and key frozen in hand.

“E-Excuse me? A-A wife?” she asked, hoping she misheard it.

“Well, of course, my dear. He’s what? 30? He needs a woman, I tell you.” Sarah said with a smile on her face, which did nothing to alleviate Cecilia’s shock.

“I-I-I don’t think it’s a good idea.” the poor woman continued, but her sister ignored her, dismissing her words with a wave of her hands.

“That’s silly. Anyway, please hurry up and open that door, dear. It’s freezing out here. And those guys at the weather channel said that it would get warmer in the afternoon. Does this feel warm to them?! May! Come here, dear! You’re going to freeze in this darned cold!” she called out to her niece who was looking around at the garden and the house that her sister called home.

May listened to her aunt, rushing to her side, but her mind was somewhere else entirely. The dream she had that morning when she woke up…she still couldn’t get it out of her head. She tried to dismiss it, several times, playing it as a stupid joke her brain made up, but something inside her told her that it wasn’t like that. There was something more to this than met the eye.

She followed her aunts into the house, taking off their coats and hanging them at the entrance, Sarah commenting about the state of the building the entire time.

“Look at all these flowers! What’s gotten into James? Is he planning to be a florist or something? And there’s not a speck of dust anywhere. They must have really cleaned this house before leaving to see those friends of his in Sweden.” she said, passing one of her fingers over the drawer near the door, only to see that there was no dirt around. “And I who thought James was still the same messy boy as always.” she continued, smiling at the memories of her brother’s constantly messy room.

“Yeah.” Cecilia replied, a grin tugging at her lips as well. “Everything seems to be alright. Let me just check the kitchen and we’re good to go.” she continued heading there, while Sarah was staring at the salon, making a few remarks about the abundance of pillows and the crystal collection, unaware of the multitude of eyes staring at them from the shadows, examining her every move.

In the kitchen, Cecilia found Monomon and the White Lady along with many more bugs hiding behind condiment holders, all of them breathing in relief when they realized it was her and not another stranger.

“Oh, miss Cecilia, it’s you! What a relief.” the Queen said, happy to see James’ sister.

“Your Highness, what happened here?” the woman asked, seeing the stressed looks on everyone’s faces, and the phone disassembled on the drawer nearby.

The bugs proceeded to tell her what happened, nobody noticing the big bundle of fur making his way past them and into the hallway, following a familiar scent that it missed so much. Meanwhile, May was strolling through the house, staring in awe at the place, impressed by the furniture and the cozy air it gave, despite its out-of-date style. She almost envied (Y/N) for getting to live in such a pretty place and not their own home where the ghosts of her parents still greeted her at breakfast each morning, and she still hoped that the past months had been all a lie and nothing from that ever happened. But reality was always there, to kick her in the nose and remind her of the ugly truth, disappointment filling her heart each time she came home from school, only to find them gone. A tear rolled down her cheeks as she thought of it, but she stood strong, not wanting to give in to her pain there and then.

“Boo?” the girl heard come from behind her, the sound somewhat familiar.

She immediately turned around, her eyes growing wide when she saw a black creature which resembled Kuro, her sister’s owl, but with the body of a cat, additional pair of wings, longer ears and a tail. The being came rushing her way, trying to jump in her arms, but failing. May watched it fall down on the floor with a thud, while confusion still ate at her.

“K-Kuro? I-is that you?” she asked, approaching the owl-cat-thing.

“Boo!” he chirped, trying once more to jump in her arms.

May caught him in time, the astonishment still strong in her, but she wasn’t going to let this go. Oh, no! When she woke up, she tried to ask Cecilia about the strange shadows that she saw around, she stuttered and didn’t reply to her, but now? Now she had proof that she wasn’t going insane and could force her aunt to give her the answers she needed. But she didn’t want to get Sarah involved. It was clear that she was clueless about everything as she laughed and joked about May’s dream as she told them to both of her aunts, only Cecilia growing visibly tenser as she heard about the monsters inside. She grabbed Kuro and ran with him outside to the car, neither of her aunts noticing her disappearance, too absorbed by their own doings to see what she was doing. She opened the trunk of the car and placed him there.

“Stay still, alright? And don’t make a sound. I’ll be right back! I promise.” she said, closing the door on the creature, before running back inside, in time to see Sarah head to the door and calling for Cecilia.

“I’ll be coming in a second!” the woman shouted from the kitchen.

“Is something wrong? Do you want me to come help you?” Sarah asked from the doorway.

“No! It’s fine. Just…just throwing away some spoiled food from the fridge.” Cecilia said, joining her family as soon as she could as to not raise suspicion.

“Alright then. Let’s go. It’s getting dark and I’m willing to bet my entire collection of fabrics that Liviu is already crying from hunger. He’s not allowed to touch the microwave since he heated fish in it last time. Can you imagine that?! The whole house stunk for an entire week!” she complained as the three of them went to the car.

May’s heart pounded in her chest, during the whole ride back home, aware that Kuro could be found out at any moment. Fortunately, the owl-cat hybrid wasn’t found out at all and once they reached the house, while Sarah and Cecilia were talking some more in the kitchen at another cup of tea, poor uncle Liviu completely forgotten, the girl opened the trunk and sneaked the creature into her room, the adrenaline that had been rushing through her veins fading. She jumped in the bed, letting him walk around and enjoy being in that place where so many fond memories had been made. As May watched him, she couldn’t help but feel angry at her younger sister. (Y/N) must have know about these strange things and what they meant, Kuro being enough proof. She laid down on the sheets, waiting for Sarah to leave and face Cecilia, drowsiness coming over her as minutes passed. She was going to get to the bottom of this, that was for sure.

✠♦✠

Gertrude tossed the suit as far away as she could, disgusted to the core at what the truth behind it. Flora and the Doctor both had grim looks on their faces, staring at the glass containers filled with liquid, inside floating daemons in the process of hatching from the eggs. The eggs. The orbs that were floating through the Valley. The creatures they saw on the way that kept attacking them were their parents, driven mad by starvation and the desire to protect their offspring.

“Let’s go.” the Doctor said through clenched teeth, fists curled into balls, eager to hit something.

The Moon Presence went ahead, smashing a door on the way, a way to release her steam.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Gertrude said, not sparing even one more look at the metal costume lying on the floor, left to rust there.

Another earthquake. They hurried towards the cannon, the Great One dispatching all the enemies on the way, less violently then before, even hesitantly now that she knew what they went through, but even so, they posed a threat and she was not intent in any way to let any of her comrades get hurt.

They reached the cannon in half an hour, the system still functional hopefully.

“I put the Lifeseed in!” Gertrude said, closing the lid on the slot.

“Ok! I’m going to lift the platform now. Wait for me here!” the Doctor screamed, as he got into the cannon and grabbed the control wheel.

“Do you even know how to operate this thing?” the old woman asked, looking at him doubtfully.

“We’ll see!” he yelled back as he disappeared along with the weapon.

Flora and Gertrude hoped for the best as they watched the platform lift into the opening in the ceiling. Lavender was whimpering in the Great One’s hands, reaching out her paws, scratching at the air, begging for her owner to come back. A few seconds passed then a loud, long screeching noise was heard, one that lasted for several minutes followed by an even louder one somewhere in the distance, and before they knew it, the platform came crashing down. The Moon Presence grabbed the woman and dodged it in time to avoid any casualties.

“Doctor! Are you alright?” Gertrude yelled, freeing herself from the grab and rushing to the cannon.

“*Cough* Y-yeah. *cough*” he answered, getting out, seemingly fine.

“Thank Lord! Let’s get out of here.” she continued.

Barely finishing her sentence when Flora grabbed them both and began to run through the facility that was falling all around them. Finally, they managed to find a broken conduct, leading outside. The Moon Presence charged through it at fast speed, and once she reached the edge, she jumped with all her might, landing in the lake below.

Another earthquake, the most violent of them all, shook the entire valley, giving the facility the final push to make it crumble to the ground, explosions erupting as pipes still filled with liquid met sparks, the reaction consuming everything around it.

The four watched from a safe distance as Astra burned, Soma sharing its fate in the distance.

Now, it was really over.

✠♦✠

“What are you going to do now?” Gertrude asked the Doctor as they waited for the train to come.

Flora was by their side, enjoying a well deserved rest, eager to get back home and see the rest of the family.

“Hmm… I’m not sure. I think I’ll return to France.” he said, petting Lavender and considering his options.

He could go back to the Foundation, but he didn’t really think it was a good idea. Now that she was back to her full health, Lavender was much more rambunctious, having chased daemons around for an entire day, without taking a break. Going back there with her in that state would guarantee her discovery and she might even be taken away from him, which he didn’t want at all only because he feared what they might do to her. It wasn’t unknown that the researchers there experimented on the creatures they found, he, himself being subjected to such practices.

“I see…well, if you ever want to, you can come visit. I live in Sweden, in Tiveden.” she said, giving him a smile.

“Thank you. I will think about it.” he replied, bowing his head politely, the whistle of the train echoing through the air, getting closer.

They watched it stop, the doors opening and out coming the Pale King and Herrah, both wearing somber expressions on their faces and looking extremely tired.

“What’s up with you two?” the old woman asked, tilting her head on the side.

The Wyrm and Spider stared at her flabbergasted, the King trying to speak, pointing his white clawed finger her way, shoulders shaking from the avalanche of emotions. But he was too exhausted. He lowered his hand, letting out a deep sigh. He couldn’t do it now.

“Let’s just go home.” he said, turning around to board the train again, followed by Herrah.

“Are you going to be alright?” the Doctor asked, throwing a concerned look the old woman’s way.

“Eh! Whatever happens, happens.” she replied with a shrug.

They boarded the train, traveling in silence and watching the scenery outside fade as they left the Valley behind. It was mostly dead, but somehow, the daemons seemed to have found the remains of the Lifeseed among the ruins of Astra, returning it back to its rightful place and using the remains of its power to restore the Valley to its former glory. It was going to be a slow process but in time, Gertrude was convinced that everything would be back to normal, before this entire nightmare began.

She looked down at the pendant in her hands, the one that used to belong to her husband, a tear rolling down her cheek, as she opened the lid to glance at the photos once more.

“Goodbye my beloved. May you rest in peace.” she whispered, before she closed her eyes, and letting herself fall into a deep slumber, the nightmare having no more strength over her.

She was free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! Finally! The part with the Foundation was the hardest to write but at last, this ark is done and over with! Just to let you know: I modified and let out parts of the game, to simplify the story so if you know about it and see that there are some things missing here and there or inconsistencies that's why. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this ark!
> 
> Now, let's get to some other...messy...business. 
> 
> Due to my own stupidity, I overcrowded myself and so far I have 5 stories in the works currently, but I only focused on this one recently and I neglected the others. Thus I'm going to put this story on hold until I get some of the others completely done. How long that will take? I have no idea, but I pray that it won't be more than a month even less. Now, I may update the story in the meantime, but that's not guaranteed and it pretty much depends on this stupid brain onf mine that lately can only focus on Dark Souls and Skyrim....so, yeah. That's all I gotta say. Have a nice time everyone


	32. Bonus chapter Happy Valentines!

(adult)Ghost:

Pink and purple were all around you, heart shaped balloons floating in the air, prevented by feeble strings from rising up to the darkened sky and getting lost into the ether, street lamps being suffocated by crimson ribbons and cutouts of ladybugs with their wings spread wide, a tube and a satchel with heart tipped blowdards tied around the middle with white silk and wearing fancy garments with gold adorning the edges. Insects were dancing and singing on the tunes played by the bands spread all across the grand plaza, some were resting on benches or losing in the other’s gaze as they sipped from bubbly drinks of cherries and strawberries.

You and Ghost were watching the scenery from the bench in front of your home, situated on a hill that offered the greatest view in all of Dirtmouth. You were both munching on a strawberry flavored cotton candy, four boxes of chocolate lying near you. Your free hand was lying in your lap, fingers wrapped around a piece of paper that you’ve already read ten times, but you knew that once they fell asleep you’d read it again, under the silver lumafly lamp. Who knew Ghost could write poems like that? For one who’s voiceless, they were more than capable of using words to express themselves and do so in a way that left anyone else speechless.

You sensed something cold nudge against your cheek, pulling you out of your thoughts. You looked up to see Ghost throwing the cotton candy away and wrapping their arms around you, pulling you gently in their lap, their head nuzzling against your face. You chuckled, tucking the letter in the pocket of your dress before wrapping your arms around their neck, pressing a kiss against their forehead.

It takes true lovers to be silly.

♡♠♡

The Pure Vessel:

The crash of swords echoed from the distance, reaching the hidden spot in the Queen’s garden in which you rested, white helmet on the side, the gentle breeze brushing against your skin and alleviating the burning sensation in your cheeks. Another day, another training session, clumsy bugs whom you had to beat into shape, crybabies that gave up from the first day, brave warriors who stayed. You sighed deeply, leaning your back against the marble walls, the scent of the white flowers filling your nostrils. You closed your eyes, and listened, the quiet murmuring a pleasant lullaby that slowly drawn you to the embrace of sleep, until…

You opened your eyes again, looking up to see the Pure Vessel stand before you, dark eyes looking down at you, their nail nowhere to be seen, a sign you knew all too well.

“Come.” you said, making room for them to sit beside you.

They did so without reluctance, unlike before, when they first came upon you, resting in that secretive section of the garden, fresh wounds from battle still aching. As unsettled as you were, you couldn’t muster the strength to chase them away and the thought of giving away your position in your weakened state made you growl. Instead, you let them stay there, watch you at your lowest pointed, wounded and alone, easy prey for those who despised you, which after years of training guards and fighting to protect the King to whom you’ve sworn loyalty, were not few in number. As you lied there, calming your nerves and letting your wounds heal, you felt a cold hand caress your head. You looked up, your jaw dropping as you saw the Pure Vessel try to give you comfort. You smiled faintly, a tiny voice in your mind screaming about how horrible this was, but you didn’t care. You were loyal to the Wyrm, but you didn’t have blind faith in him. Using this bug to end the Infection, you didn’t trust it one single bit. But there were others who did and who wouldn’t hesitate to tell him about Pure’s failure, should they know about it. Thus, it became your secret.

“What is it?” you asked, looking at them, one of their fingers poking your cheek, hoping to catch your attention.

From beneath their cape, they produced a white flower, one of the delicate types that were grown by Ze’mer, and handed it to you, the soft petals glimmering in the light of the garden. You stared at them dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. Was…was that really happening or were you dreaming and wasn’t aware of that?

They didn’t wait for you to take it, and instead placed it behind one of your antennas, as gently as they could, a smile shining in their stare. You looked away, feeling your carcass burning, especially your face. Dang! Were they always this way?

♡♠♡

Hornet:

“Don’t you dare laugh.” she snarled, back turned against you.

“It didn’t even cross my mind.” you said, arms folded across your chest, shoulder leaning lazily against the door frame.

Actually it did, but you knew that it would upset her, so you kept your mouth shut. You looked at the Daughter of Deepnest sitting on the floor, some old record playing in the background. She was wearing an old scarlet dress, the change in garments taking you by surprise. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what she was trying to do.

You sighed, and approached her, offering your hand to the poor princess.

“Come on. I’ll help you too.” you said, and lifted her up, straight into your embrace.

“H-Hey! What are you…!?” Hornet yelled, trying to release herself.

“This is how you’re supposed to do it.” you said calmly, placing one of her hands on your shoulder and holding the other at an arm’s length, gently squeezing her fingers. “Follow my steps.” you continued, as you began to move slowly, making sure she followed.

Hornet didn’t complain anymore, imitating your every move and trying not to step on your feet, but failed, her face turning red every time she did. You two danced for a whole hour, focused too much on each other to notice how time passed.

“Thank you.” Hornet said, when you were getting ready to leave.

She was avoiding your gaze, staring at the floor, her hands behind her back.

“It was nothing. Hope it helped. See you later.” you replied as you ran to catch the last tram home.

The next morning you found a knitted (favorite/color) shawl lying in your living room, the windows wide open. You smiled, thinking of her staying awake for an entire night just to knit that and then run all the way to the City of Tears to deliver it to you. Maybe you should offer her dancing lessons more often but ask for a date next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Sorry for how short this thing is, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Happy Valentines!
> 
> Now onto some other knews: Due to some circumstances irl, my updates will be delayed considerably, and I can't write as much as before unfortunately. I just wanted to let you know about that and thanks for understanding. I wish you all a great weekend and lots of fun!


	33. Four days

Henry was taking a stroll through the crowded streets, cussing out as he bumped into people as he kept on wondering aimlessly. It was past the holidays already and yet people still ran around, trying to buy anything they could in order to prepare feasts for the family that yet had to drop by for a late visit. Much to his bewilderment, he missed school, missed seeing his friends and doing dumb stuff that could earn them a laugh. These last few days had been boring, devoid of any excitement, save for an uncle who got drunk on New Year’s Day and accidentally gave him 100 Euros. But that was about it and now he was left with no distraction for his boredom, and he was walking without purpose on these busy sidewalks, trying to waste some time before going home, avoiding having to entertain guests and annoying cousins. Four more days until school started. Four more.

He looked at the clock on his phone, the sky above slowly shedding away the colors of daytime to embrace those of the night. Yet the streets were still as crowded and no one gave any sign of wanting to go home and relax, couples looking for a nice dinner at fancy restaurants now adding to the chaotic flow of bodies that lingered the sidewalks. 7 O’clock. He still had three hours till he had to go back home, when everyone would most likely be gone and his mother would be stuck cleaning the mess, while his father was snoring loudly on the couch, as it usually happened after too many drinks.

Suddenly, as his head was in the clouds, he bumped into someone, knocking the packages they were carrying down, one of them falling in a melted puddle of snow, paper wrapper getting ruined. He immediately bent down to pick it, apologizing continuously.

“Henry?” the one he bumped into called out his name.

He looked up to see Anne looking quite surprised to see him.

“Hey. What are you doing here?” he asked, getting up with the packages in his hands.

“I came to deliver some stuff to my aunt. She’s been very busy with moving and hadn’t had time to go shopping.” she replied, thanking him as she took the packages he gathered.

“Great time you picked for shopping.” he said sarcastically, motioning around them to the crowd of people that kept on coming and going out of the stores.

“I know, but she asked me to and well… I couldn’t really say no.” Anne began, looking away at the pavement.

He didn’t need to tell her that, an entire hour of waiting in line for a few boxes of strawberry milk and chocolate bars leaving her tired and that was only at supermarket. The trip to the pet store was the worse, as the place was small, crowded and she could barely move through the people that were constantly asking about different brands of food, mothers unable to decide which fish to buy their children, too many beautiful colors, too little money to get them all. Turned out that finding insects turned out to be a much harder task then she originally thought, and she had to get a lot of them given hoe many bats aunt Roselen had. The girl was wondering how she managed to care for all of them.

“Do you need any help?” Henry asked.

He was bored anyway so why not help a friend?

“Oh, no! No need to bother. I’m done shopping anyway. I just need to get these to her place now.” Anne said, ready to leave.

“That’s ok. Give those to me, you just lead the way.” he said, taking the packages from her and motioning her to go ahead.

She thanked him, asking him about his holiday as they headed towards her aunt’s place. Henry didn’t have much to say. All his friends were from the villages around the town and during the holidays, they had little chance to see each other, busy with helping around or doing something else. He was an only child and he didn’t have anyone else to spend time with, his father and mother preoccupied with the dinners and preparations for the guests that were about to come, shoving him aside, telling him not to stand in their way. Anne, on the other hand, had plenty of stories to talk about, the main one being about her aunt coming to visit and announce that she was opening a book shop in town. Roselen sounded like a strange figure, carrying for bats and having a strange infatuation with strawberry milk or any milk in general. According to Anne, she was traveling a lot and she was collecting antique books that she took care of with amazing dedication. The girl seemed really happy to see her aunt and have her close, making the boy a bit envious of her. He never had any kind of close relationship with any of his relatives, everyone considering a trouble maker and too much of a rebel to do anything good in his life. He cared not to please them. Why should he anyway? He had his problems, that was true, but they weren’t as big as they made it out to be. And besides, it was his life not theirs. He knew what he wanted to make of it and whatever anyone else said wasn’t going to change his mind. 

“Oh, we’re here!” she said, running ahead to open the door of a small metal gate for him.

The building they went too was on the other side of town, a small house with a simple yet old design with Germanic influences, two floors and a large balcony on the left side. The property it was built on was surrounded by an iron gate with vines patterns between the bars, leaves and flowers colored black, details hidden by the dark paint. There were no trees nor bushes of flowers in the front yard, only white snow covering everything like a perfect blanket save for the narrow pathway that led to the main entrance. The lights were on, on the first floor, a figure passing by the window, heading towards the door.

Soon after, he heard the house door open and in the entryway illuminated by the lights in the hall, stood a petite woman with cherry-pink hair tied in a side ponytail, green eyes and a skin so pale, as if she was dead. She was wearing a white, turtleneck sweater and a long brown dress that reached her ankles revealing her dark socks. Her pink lips formed into a soft smile, a bat resting on her shoulder, nuzzling its head against her cheek. Two others were flying around her head, hovering for a few minutes before the winter cold chased them back into the house.

“Anne! I’m so happy to see you made it! I was afraid I asked too much of you. Oh! I see you brought a friend as well! Come in! Come in!” Roselen said, making room for them to enter.

Henry wanted to refuse, sweat forming and rolling down his brow at the sight of the bats. His feeling only increased when he entered the hallways and saw at least 1o of them hanging off the ceiling, their heads turned in weird angles to stare at the guests. He was unable to tear his eyes off them, even as he handed Roselen the packages, the woman’s thanks falling on deaf ear. All his senses were focused on the creatures on the ceiling, pictures of them swooping down and attacking him passing before his eyes. He watched as one flew over and landed in Anne’s palm, the girl cooing and talking to it as if it was a normal pet, not some vermin who mother nature thought it would be a good idea to bestow wings upon.

“Hey, Mickey. How are you doing?” she asked the bat, scratching its head with one of the fingers of her free hand.

It was then, when Henry noticed that her hand was wrapped in bandages.

“What happened to you?” he found himself asking, surprisingly calm.

“Oh, this? I slipped on some ice back home. I was holding a jar of jam and it broke in my hand when I fell.” she said, waving it off and laughing as if it was no big deal. “Aunt Roselen nearly fainted when she found me.” she chuckled, looking at the room where her aunt disappeared to.

Henry wasn’t amused. Memories he didn’t want to recall flooding his mind. Without saying a word, he turned around and left, ignoring her questions and the noises made by the bats that ringed in his ears, giving him a headache. He walked around the dark alleys, numb to the swears others threw his way after bumping into them and saying nothing, continuing to walk aimlessly as he tried to clear his mind. He needed to be alone, to calm down the storm brewing inside.

You forgave him. You left the past behind and decided to move on.

And he had to do the same, but dear God! it was so hard!

✠♦✠

“I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” Anne said, sipping from her tea cup, her aunt drinking the milk she had brought.

Some more bots were lying around them, munching on insects and fruits, spitting the leftovers in a large bowl beneath them. The young girl was very impressed by how well her aunt trained them and was happy at the thought of showing them to Henry as well, but all the excitement faded the moment he turned and walked away without a word as to why. She wrecked her mind trying to understand what happened. Was it the bats? His expression when he looked at them was rather fearful, just like she had when Roselen first introduced them to her, but that didn’t seem right. Everything seemed alright. Nothing that could prompt him to just up and leave.

“It’s alright, dear. Maybe he just remembered that he had something to do.” Roselen said, placing a hand over Anne’s, giving it a light squeeze.

“Without saying a word?” the girl asked, raising her eyebrows.

“I…I…” the woman didn’t know what to say, avoiding her niece’s gaze and looking at the bats.

Humans in general were weird creatures and in all her years of existence, Roselen was still surprised by their actions now and then and could never get used to them. She continued to drink on her strawberry milk, but the taste faded, and sweetness turned to paper-like flavor. Ah! She hated these kinds of moments, when she couldn’t help those whom she loved, the family she looked after for so long.

“Give it a little time and talk things out tomorrow morning. A good night’s rest is the best counselor, after all.” she said, turning to look at her niece again, giving her hand another squeeze.

“Y-yeah. Maybe that’s best.” Anne replied, gulping down the last of her tea.

A good night’s rest is the best counselor.

✠♦✠

Four days. That was how much was left until the winter break ended and school would start again. These four days were meant to be nothing but a bore, before she was throw again in a mess of homework, tests and books that she had no real interest to read, but teachers didn’t care, continuing to cram their knowledge down her throat. Yet fate had willed that they be anything but that, throwing giant shadows and an owl-that-turned-out-not-to-be-an-owl her way. It was as if the death of her parents hadn’t been cruel enough and now some higher power decided to add some more spice to this thing called her life.

She could hear her aunt’s footsteps, walking down the empty hallways just outside her door, Kuro’s soft fur tingling her cheek as the creature slept by her side, a purr resonating from within its chest.

“May, I’m going out for a bit. If you’re hungry there’s still some food in the fridge. Just warm it up and you’re good to go. See you later.” Cecilia called out to her from beyond the bedroom door, before going away.

May didn’t say anything, listening in silence and continuing to stroke the former owl’s fur. She should have confronted her aunt there, get out of her room with Kuro in her arms, demanding an explanation. She knew something. That much was crystal clear. And she wasn’t the only one, either. Her younger sister, her uncle. They were all in on this madness and she couldn’t help but wonder who else was aware of the creepers staring at them from the dark shadows and refused to tell her. But she stood still, and waited for her aunt to leave, not a single word escaping her lips, no attempt to find the truth made on her part. She still didn’t know what to ask, how to pose the question or what about, too many things demanding explanation, too little time. Also, was she ready for the answers? She thought of what she might find, of what her aunt might tell her. Yes, there are monsters, the ghosts in children’s books and scary movies are all real. They walk and stare and eat and breathe and live among us, and some may eat them, and some may not. And May asked herself what to do with this information, too much to take in, too much to bear. But worst of them all was the feeling she got in her stomach as her thoughts swirled back to the accident that destroyed the flow of life as she knew it, and her younger sister who has been always strange, but was even more so lately and she couldn’t shake the image of her body in the hospital, lying at death’s door and the news about the truck driver out of her head.

Tears began to roll down her cheek, a scream trying to climb its way up from her throat and onto her tongue, but she refused to let it out, clenching her jaw and trying to hold back the frustration and anger that were fighting to get hold of her. Why…If those things really saved her sister…why didn’t they also save her parents?

✠♦✠

“ _You expect too much of the Great Ones._

_Their power is great, that much is true._

_But life knows no ruler,_

_And death rarely bows to one’s desires,_

_And when it does, it demands a price._

_Rules are in place and their law no one can break._

_If a soul should be saved, another must be offered._

_It’s simple yet complicated,_

_And they know that all too well._ ”

The voice echoed in her ears, the feeling of floating on water taking over, overcoming all her other senses. She didn’t know when she fell asleep, the only thing registering in her mid being the cold mist above and the warm sea below, the voice booming all around her, yet once again, there was no face to associate it with. Her eyes were locked on the starless dark skies, trying to ignore the presence lurking in the depths. Kuro was flying above her without a care in the world, unfazed by the dark and gloomy scenery. It was as if he had soared through those lands hundreds of times and more, knowing each cloud, each wave that disturbed the bottomless sea. A few times, he glanced down, staring at her and the thing below, before shifting his attention back to the horizons ahead. 

“What do you mean? Who are the Great Ones?” May asked the voice, letting her feet sink into the water and using her hands to keep afloat.

_“Progenitors of the Great Old Ones,_

_Inheritors of Chaos,_

_Foreigners from other worlds and the ends of time itself._

_There are many, yet there’s very few I and her know of._

_Flora of the Moon,_

_Amygdala, the Godhead,_

_And Kos, the Great Slug._

_She’s the one lurking in the depths of the sea._

_She’s the one who watches over this area, this section of the Nightmare.”_

May didn’t understand, but she didn’t like how any of this sounded. Words as chaos, foreigners, and ends of time danced in her mind on the tunes of shattered glass, the normality she still clung on crashing around her as she learned more of the truth of that which hid in the dark. This…is why she kept on hesitating demanding answers from her aunt, for the unknown could be dangerous and she didn’t think she’d have the guts to stand it. But curiosity is vermin that never lets go once it takes hold of someone, demanding more and more, wanting to leave no stone untouched. She entered the game, albeit unwillingly and she saw no turning back.

_“They are harmless, the ones around you and her, I mean._

_I don’t know about the others so I can’t say.”_

The voice spoke again, startling the girl.

“Then why do they hate you?” May asked, remembering clearly how on their first meeting the voice stated that these creatures didn’t like her presence at all.

Come to think of it, she also mentioned that there were others, but when they were destroyed only she was escaped. Did these Great Ones do that?

The voice didn’t answer at first, the mist swaying along with the weak waves that made their way to the shore, yet something in its movement gave the impression that it was pondering, lost deep in thought. The girl waited but she could feel her patience wearing thin, the seed of doubt and fear settling into her chest. Why did it take so long? Was the answer really that complicated? She longed for simplicity, something easy to understand amidst this chaos of supernatural. She could already feel a headache coming in strong.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the voice finally made herself heard again.

_“They don’t like me nor my kind…_

_Because of all the pain we’ve caused her._

_They don’t know we knew no better,_

_As we were just nightmares and insecurities,_

_Given voice to make ourselves heard at last._

_We were always there,_

_From the day she was born._

_But when we were silent, we were easier to ignore.”_

“Ok, then, who is she? You’ve mentioned her before but never told me who she is.” May continued her interrogation, the way the voice was speaking getting on her mind.

She expected the answer to be Cecilia, yet something inside made her doubt that. Who was it then?

Again silence, the voice took her time to answer, leaving anxiety to build up inside the young girl’s mind. Just why couldn’t she answer fast and straight to the point?

_“(Y/N).”_

May blinked, looking at the mist, mind busy trying to process what she heard.

“W-what?”

The voice continued, explaining what others did not, revealing the dirt and the illness of the mind.

_“They call it psychosis._

_Hearing voices and seeing thing which are not there._

_But this one wasn’t normal._

_We weren’t illusions!_

_Through the Nightmare’s power,_

_Pain, denial, self-loathing, doubt and so many others,_

_We were given voice and used it in full.”_

“Wait! Wait! You mean to tell me my sister is insane?!” May screamed, her head throbbing with pain.

How many knew of it? Did Rea know? If so, then why wasn’t she told?! She and (Y/N) might not have been the closest of sisters, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t care about her. Sure they had their quarrels and would fight most of the time they were together for stupid reasons that meant nothing at the end of the day. No. There was just no good reason for them to hide her sister’s condition from her!

She struggled, listening to the voice no more, trying to wake up. The truth be damned! She needed to know what the heck has been going on with her family!

✠♦✠

Cecilia was panicking, looking frantically through the garden for a black owl-cat creature, the bugs searching throughout the entire house, trying to find Kuro. Neither knew when he went missing, and where he could be was even more of a mystery. They looked everywhere they could, their biggest concern being that the little one finally managed to fly again and now was soaring the darkening skies as day turned to night. Fear fueled thoughts circled through their minds, the worst scenarios playing before their eyes like old movies in an 80’s cinema. What if he fell, tired wings going numb while he was still up high and came crashing to his death? They tried not to consider it, as if even thinking of the tragedy would give it way to happen and the next thing they know they’ll find him lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. What would they tell (Y/N) then? She was too fresh out of grief to lose another. Thus, they continued to search and look for him, in hopes that he’ll turn up safe and sound, sleeping under a pillow or hiding in some dark corner they missed in their rush to find him.

But as hours have passed, their hope began to weaver and the worst option seemed too close to reality. Cecilia was about to break out in tears, dreading the moment she’d have to call her niece and tell her that she lost another friend, before she had the chance to even see him again. Just as she was about to fall to her knees in the cold snow, vision already flooded with tears, her cell phone vibrated and she took it out of her pocket, praying that it wouldn’t be James or (Y/N). Much to her relief, the name displayed on the screen was May’s. She answered the call and placed the phone at her ear, immediately being greeted by the girl’s angry tone which almost made her jump from her place.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! MY SISTER IS A PSHYCO AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!? THIS IS MY FAMILY AND YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KEEP THIS FROM ME!”

Cecilia was frozen in place, unable to form a coherent sentence as May continued to scream and unleash her fury on the poor woman. How did she find about that? Who told her? Nobody who could have talked to her except for she and James knew about (Y/N)’s psychosis. They took the decision of keeping it private and secret from the rest of the family as to not cause them anymore sorrow. So who could have let her know about it?

“M…May, I-I-I c-can expla…” she began only to be interrupted by the girl’s angry screeching.

“YOU BETTER! AND I WANT AN EXPLANATION ABOUT KURO AS WELL! WHAT IS HE? AND THE GREAT ONES! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!”

Cecilia’s blood turned even colder, her pulse beating wildly. May knew about that as well?! H-how? What was going on? She knew for sure Amygdala hadn’t revealed itself to her, neither did Flora or the other Great Ones. So how could it have been possible? Wait…She mentioned Kuro….DID THAT MEAN HE WAS WITH HER?!

While May still screamed at her from the other end, she ran to the house to let the bugs know that Kuro was safe, speaking quickly and almost incoherently as she told them what had happened, her niece’s yells consolidating her story.

The White Lady sighed in both relief and frustration, massaging her temples and wondering why things did have to get so complicated. Wasn’t it hard enough already? A few of her children came to offer comfort, sensing their mother’s distress, while the others were confused as to how they should feel about all this. On one hand, Kuro had been found safe and sound and most importantly, AWAY FROM THEM. On the other, one of the sisters found of about their existence through means unknown and now she demanded explanations. Concern gawked at each of them, a single question echoing louder than all the others, transporting itself on their lips, echoing loud through the entire room despite being mimicked on mouths without a sound.

“What is going to happen to us?”

Oh! Where was their king when they needed him so?

✠♦✠

The Wyrm yawned, eyes squeezed shut, stretching his tired limb as he woke up. Normally, he wouldn’t do that as it was an unsightly thing to do for royalty and nobles, but he was too tired and numb to care about manners. What was supposed to be a simple go and fetch expedition turned into something much more, information that he’d rather never know having been revealed about some whom he thought to be trustworthy allies, things better left secret. He lied in bed, trying to clear his mind or at least think of something else, listening to the buzzing of bugs, the chink of water, feeling the cold breeze of winter engulf him, and the swaying of his…wait. What?

He immediately got up; eyes wide open as he looked at his surroundings. He was no longer in his bed, in his cozy room inside the cottage, but floating adrift on the lake surface, his silken sheet and mattress having been replaced with a makeshift raft that was almost coming apart. He looked towards the shore, but they were too far away for him to swim too, years of desk work having made him neglect his physical appearance, to the point of, and that he admitted with great shame, he even had put on a little, ok, maybe more, weight. He tried to think how he ended up in that predicament and who could be to blame, but none came to mind, events from last night showing nothing strange.

He recalled having arrived home after fetching Gertrude who, thank the Higher Beings, was already in the train station, waiting for it to get there. The reunion was pleasant, very few tears having been shed. James and Olaf had their fair share of words to exchange with the old woman, but she didn’t seem to care. She was home and whatever she had set out to accomplish has been done so. There was nothing more she could have asked for. She listened to them talk, but not one word seemed to register in her mind. Ill feelings couldn’t last anyway, the joy of seeing her back among them, safe and sound, was too great to allow anything else to thrive that night. After long talks and promises of explanations first thing tomorrow morning, they all went to bed, the heavy burden which had been pressing everyone’s chest having finally been lifted, and for the first time since that day, they all managed to sleep heartily. If only waking up could have been just as pleasant for the Pale King.

“Anybody hear me?” he yelled into the distance, hoping that someone, anyone could hear him.

Much to his disappointment, no one answered back, no soul showing up in sight. He sighed and tried to think of what he could do to get out of that situation, looking at his makeshift raft that would soon fall apart leaving him with no option but to fall down. He thought about pulling one of the wooden logs from it and using it as a paddle, but that didn’t seem like it would work too well as ripping one log could make all the others crumble. He heard of humans and their sport of walking on logs while they were floating on the water, but he wasn’t exactly eager at the prospect of trying it out. He looked again at the shores, hoping that someone would stumble upon him and offer him rescue. And indeed, someone did come, but they were anything but good news, eight eyes glowing strongly, and a Cheshire smile plastered on their face.

“Shade! Are you responsible for this?!” the Wyrm screamed enraged, but the void feline did nothing but stare in joy at their little prey.

They waited and waited, letting them all think that retribution has been forgotten about, luring them into a false sense of security in their presence. While the others relaxed, they plotted and learned of the most painful ways to exact their vengeance. They made a great ally and fooled the right people, considering all precautions and consequences that would follow. But they decided that it was enough, that rather than just keep on planning they better take action. And, oh dear Wyrm!, they sure did act.

The Pale King threw some more insults their way, his rage increasing along with their amusement. To be tricked and put in this predicament but a creature of void! Most shameful! But it didn’t end there, oh no!

The Lord of Shades added a little bonus to the lake. A small…present, if one may. With their grin growing wider, they began throwing a bunch of fish towards the Wyrm, with a precision and achieving a range that would make Gertrude envious.

“W-What are you doing?! Stop this immediately!” the Pale King said, burning with rage when one of the fishes somehow landed into his collar, its wet tail slapping him continuously.

He was about to yell again when his attention being drawn by a quick movement in the water.

Suddenly, his raft broke under him and he was in the water, surrounded by hungry eels that struggled to get to the fish caught in his crown and clothes. His screams were covered only by Shade’s amused laughter, void tears forming at the corners of their eyes. Dang! It was worth to steal those eels from the store when they went with Cody to the market, and by went they meant sneaking into his bag when he wasn’t looking. Yep. This was more than worth it. 


	34. Protect

“Ok. Break’s over. Everyone get on the bus. Next stop: Marj.” the bus driver called to the people spread around, some buying food, others having just returned from the restroom.

Rea sighed, putting her cigarette out after which she tossed it into the trash bin nearby. She returned to the bus, her mind in shambles. She still couldn’t get her sister’s words out of her head. (Y/N) had kept something extremely important from them and though May refused to disclose what it was, the way she sad it let her know that the situation was dire, and she needed to hurry back home. She couldn’t sleep, concern eating away at her like a worm devouring a healthy apple. On the outside, the fruit was still beautiful and watered one’s mouth, but on the inside, it was rotten and disgusting. The next day, she embarked on the bus, trying to calm herself before arriving home. Easier said than done. Maybe she shouldn’t have left so quickly after the Christmas party, but staying in that house was too suffocating, their absence much too strong for her to take it. As soon as her sister graduated high school and moved to college, she planned to sell it and split the money with her siblings. She saw no other way, no other path to ease the pain.

The sound of the engine and the moving scenery, the lyrics of the cheesy pop-song flowing in her ears through her headphones, the old woman talking with someone in front about her grandchildren, so many things which went on as usual. It all felt the same yet falling apart at the same time. Nothing was the same, but it still struggled to be. Her family was in ruins, the future which felt so secure once, was unknown. She sighed, fighting back the tears that threatened to come out, regret getting ready to scream in her face again. She was tired, so very tired. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the cold glass, letting the chill soothe the burning sensation that took over her.

“(Y/N), what have you done this time?” she whispered, eyes closed, praying that this time, she won’t lose anyone else.

✠♦✠

She paced through the room, her eyelids heavy, begging for the rest she refused to give them. Her mind continued to revolve around last night’s conversation, her arms wrapping tighter around Kuro, the creature lazily snuzzling his head against her chin. He could feel her restlessness, feathers still ruffled from the night before when she presented him to Cecilia. He could still recall the shouting, the tears shed and the anger that flowed down in rivers from May’s mouth, mixed with a pain that had been thought gone, but now was coming back to haunt them with a vengeance.

✠♦✠

As soon as she heard the key in the door, May grabbed Kuro, who had been playing with a yarn ball, and ran to the hallways, where Cecilia was still taking off her snow-covered coat, and presented him to her, all the fury, pain and fear that had been building up inside her up to that point exploding at that very moment.

“What is the meaning of this?!” she yelled at the woman who jumped in her boots when confronted with such anger.

She tried to speak, but before she could get a word in, when she noticed Kuro held tight in her arms. He had changed so much; he was barely recognizable wouldn’t it have been for the bugs letting her of his new appearance. He stared at her with pleading eyes, begging her to calm down the furious girl who was unknowingly squishing him to death.

“May…please listen to me,” Cecilia tried to speak, but in vain.

“Since when has this been going on?! What is happening? What is wrong with (Y/N) and why hasn’t anyone told us about this?!” May barricaded her with questions again, unable to control the avalanche of emotions that took over her.

She busted out in violent sobs, crashing to the floor as she hugged Kuro closer to her chest, burying her face in his head’s fur. She didn’t know what she wanted. She could hardly speak anymore, voice suffocated by sobs and whimpers that rushed out of her body, a desperate attempt to get the burden she felt on her chest off. But it wouldn’t flinch. The weight was still there, rowing larger and larger, and no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn’t get it to stop. She wished it could all be a bad dream, a nightmare that she would wake up from soon.

Cecilia approached her, kneeling besides her niece and trying to wrap her hands around her, but the girl slapped her hand away. She didn’t want comfort, not from her. May wanted answers, and the woman had no choice but to give them to her.

She took a deep breath, passing her fingers through her hair and closing her eyes. She knew this day would come. It was inevitable, after all, but she prayed that it wouldn’t have been so soon, and the circumstances to have been better. She sighed heavily, opening her eyes to look at her niece, tears disturbing her vision. Where to even begin?

“After the accident, (Y/N) had some…problems, I guess you could say.” she began, her voice surprisingly calm.

“Psychosis.” May whispered, taking her aunt by surprise.

“Yes. How did you know?” she asked.

“The mist.” the child answered, voice still soft and low.

“The mist?”

May nodded, staring at the farthest corner, avoiding Cecilia’s gaze.

“She said she was one of (Y/N)’s voices…that she escaped when the others had been destroyed….she was the one who told me about the Great Ones…about the supernatural…” she replied, trying to recall through her hazy memories her conversations with the mist.

Cecilia didn’t say anything, having a hard time trying to process what her niece had said. She knew that the voices had materialized in the Nightmare Frontier after (Y/N) accepted her feelings, and the others disposed of them after that, but from what James had said, they had the appearances of disgusting black masses and not mists. And if it did, then it should have remained in the Nightmare Frontier, right? How did May end up there?

Suddenly, a gush of cold air entered the room, followed by the sound of a voice Cecilia knew all too well.

“Ugh! I told Kos that we should have gotten rid of it long ago, but she insisted on leaving it be. Now look where it had gotten us.” Patches spoke, his eight feet creeping inside.

May shrieked as soon as she saw him, horror engraved into her face. She let go of Kuro and skittered away from the wretched spider, until her back hit the wall of the hallway, her eyes wide and locked on him.

“Pft! I see not all of them have manners.” Patched scoffed, throwing the frightened girl a disdained look.

He heard Amygdala growl from behind him, the Great One scolding the spider for his harshness. She was scared after all. What did it expect?

“You could have knocked. May don’t be scared of him. He can be a bit rude at times, but he means no harm.” Cecilia tried to comfort her niece, but the girl wouldn’t relax, continuing to stare in horror at the foul creature, ignoring her aunt and Kuro’s attempts at calming her down.

“Oh! My apologies for…” Patches began with his insult, but another low growl from his lord made him quit it.

He didn’t want to spark the Great One’s ire. He sighed, and while angry that he had to put up with another one of these sisters, if it made Amygdala happy, he could do it…hopefully.

“Anyway, back to what I was saying. We should have gotten rid of that mist long ago.” he continued, staring at May and Cecilia.

“What do you mean? You knew about it?” the woman asked, beginning to get angry.

“Yes.” Patches replied nonchalantly. “The Nightmare Frontier is Lord Amygdala and Lady Kos’ domain after all. They would know of these things, obviously.”

“Then why weren’t we told about this? And how did May get to the Nightmare Frontier? Amygdala, what is going on?” Cecilia asked, her pulse starting to beat faster, her face growing hotter.

She got up and stepped closer to the Great One, but it avoided her gaze, all yellow eyes, either closed or looking away.

“Amygdala, what is going on?” she demanded to know, voice on the verge of breaking. “Please. What is happening?”

“Watch your mouth woman! My Lord has no obligation to give you any explanation!” Patches snarked at the woman, creeping closer to her.

Kuro jumped in front of him, hissing and growling at the spider.

“Ha! A puny beast like you thinks can stop me? I’d love to see it all.” he laughed at the creature, getting closer to her, his intentions clear.

Cecilia and Amygdala were about to interfere, when a shoe came flying straight to the spider’s head, hitting him. Shocked, everyone turned their head to look at May who despite still shivering from fear, had crawled her way towards the front door and was now holding the other shoe in her hand ready to throw it at the him.

“I-if…y-you t-t-touch him, I-I-I’ll hit y-you ag-again.” she stuttered, clutching the shoe tighter.

They stared at her, a spark of pride glowing in Amygdala’s chest. Though she was scared, she still tried to help those whom she loved. Their parents raised them right.

“L-let’s all calm down and talk things out, alright? It’s obvious that we’re not going anywhere the way things are now.” Cecilia spoke, slowly walking towards her niece, picking Kuro up on the way.

Unfortunately, May snatched the creature from her arms and ran away to her room, without saying a word, leaving the others to sigh sadly, apart from Patches who was rather happy with the outcome, grieving the chance that has been lost.

The world she was in now was dangerous indeed, but it held beauty in it as well and Amygdala wanted to show those to her, to chase away her fears and let her know that it meant no ill-will against her or her family. But the way things looked, such a chance may never come. It whined, leaning forward as tears streamed from its lower eyes. It felt something soft touch one of its hands and looked up to see Cecilia trying to comfort him.

“It’s ok. We’ll make it through. Together.” she said, giving the Great One a warm smile.

It gently pressed its head against hers, a tentacle from its mouth wrapping around her arm as her fingers grabbed its large one, like a child holding onto its parent’s hand.

Yes, they will make it through. Together.

✠♦✠

She flinched as she noticed a shadow move past her window, whispers and muffled voices echoing behind her closed door. She couldn’t stay there anymore but leaving alone was out of the question. She was too afraid of what lurked outside, those spider like figures that loomed around her home. She couldn’t see them well. To her, they were mere dark shadows, shaped like the arachnids she feared so, but the fear their mere presence was striking in her heart was much too real. Tired, she sat down in her bed, continuing to cradle Kuro in her arms. She reached out for her phone, hoping to see a message, a missed call, anything from Rea, signaling that she was getting closer. But the screen was empty, displaying only the clock and date, no notification from her sister. She sighed, lying on her back while Kuro was stretching his paws, glad that her hold had loosened up and he could move around again.

He hoped down on the floor, wings flapping a bit to wear off the numbness which settled in. As much as liked being in that room and in May’s company, there was a place he longed to see, to give something he couldn’t do back then.

“Hm? Kuro, what is wrong?” May asked, lifting her head up at the sound of the creature’s paws tapping on the door.

“Gryah!” he shrieked, turning his head to look at her.

“You want outside?” she asked, shivering at the thought.

“Gryah!” he screamed again, running to her and gesturing towards the door.

May was terrified. She didn’t want to go out. Though silly, the bedroom provided comfort, the only place where she felt safe, the feeling stolen even from her dreams, hence why she denied her body the sleep it wanted so much. But Kuro didn’t understand that. To him, the idea of one of (L/N) family being terrified of the Great Ones was foreign. After all, Cecilia and (Y/N) got along with Amygdala just fine. Patches was annoying indeed, but the creature was sure that he’d be able to give him a beating if things took a bad turn. He continued to nudge the girl’s leg towards the door, determined to get out and do what he yearned for.

“No! I’m not getting out!” May screamed and pulled the covers over her as she took a fetal position and busted in a fit of violent sobs, while Kuro was shrieking, alarmed by her strange behavior.

She felt her sanity slip away, the fright being too much to overcome. She wanted to scream, to yell, get it all out and be done with it, but she couldn’t. Her voice refused to come out at the level she wanted, screams blocked in her throat, suffocating, and the weight just kept on growing and growing.

“M-mommy…d-daddy…I miss you…” she whispered through sobs and sniffs.

Oh! How she missed hearing their voices, even quarrels, fill those empty walls where now monsters lurked tirelessly.

“Shh! It’s alright, child. Rest. It’s all going to be ok.” she suddenly heard someone speak to her, feeling something cold caress her cheek.

She cracked her eyes slightly open, her vision partially blinded by a pale sparkle, too close to her face to ignore.

“W-who…” she opened her mouth to speak but was shushed again by the same voice.

“Do not worry, my dear. Rest thine eyes and drift to the world of dreams where all thy wishes come true.” she continued to speak, the smooth tone making the child’s worries away, Kuro’s soft head nuzzling against her’s.

As her consciousness drifted to the land of dreams, her mother’s voice began to echo within her ears, a memory from long ago resurfacing in her mind.

Just another day, how quickly it took a turn for the bad and how easily it could have been worse.

✠♦✠

"M-mommy! I-I'm scared!" the little girl cried out, the hissing of the snake behind her sending shivers down her spine.

"It's ok, honey. J-just do-don't move." Norah tried to reassure her daughter while she walked over to her with shaky steps.

A steppe viper. A snake. Her greatest fear. The woman tried to keep her cool as she approached her child, keeping a close eye on the reptile whose slit irises where locked on the child's exposed arms and legs. Darn it! Of all the days she could chose to have her daughters wear dresses! She shook the thought out of her mind, the situation at hand requiring her full attention. She continued to walk towards May and the snake, praying for the strength to overcome this. Cold sweat dripped down her brow and back, each step taking more strength than the last. Fear was screaming at her to turn around and run, but her maternal instincts shut it up every time, urging her to go forward and rescue her child.

"But you never wanted her." fear whispered in her mind.

Yes. She never wanted to be a mother, for she knew what it entailed, the things it demanded, things she could never give.

"M-mommy!" May cried out again, shivering from fright.

"D-don't move!" Norah yelled at her, her insides freezing when she noticed the stance the viper was taking, head pulled backwards, body tense, ready to jump.

So much for trying to get her daughter away without much hassle.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY CHILD! " Norah shrieked as she sprinted forward, grabbing May just in time to block the snake's attack.

She dared not scream when she felt the reptile's teeth sink into her skin, the venom beginning to spread through her body. She kicked the creature away and as fast she could, she ran, straight to the car where her husband and other daughters were.

"Hey! What t-HOLLY GOD! AREYOU ALRIGHT!?" Sebastian cried out seeing the horrified look on his wife's face and the trail of blood from the two puncture wounds on her arms.

"Hospital! Now!" Norah screamed, passing by him and placing her daughter in the car.

"Rea! (Y/N)! Hurry up! We're leaving!" Sebastian called out their other two daughter who had been resting at the shade of a tree up to that point.

(Y/N) rushed immediately, scared by the tone of her father's voice while Rea dragged her feet across the green grass, glad to finally go home and go online with her friends. All her thoughts regarding that matter, however, flew out the window at the sight of her mother's pale and sweaty face.

"What happened?!" she demanded to know, her eyes flying from May to Norah and then back to May.

"Long story! Sebastian!" the woman said through heavy breaths.

The man said nothing more, starting the car and driving as quickly as he could to the nearest hospital, while his daughter was telling him what had transpired through loud sobs and hiccups.

They made it in time, and by night, Norah was back home, feeling nauseous and quite in pain, but there was no threat to her life, and that was more than they could have asked for. Her daughters were gathered around her on the large bed, watching Disney cartoons on the small TV in front.

"Does it still hurt?" (Y/N) asked her mother, eyes staring uncomfortably at the bandages around her arm.

"Not that much." Norah lied, waving her hand around as if it were nothing, holding back a wince that threatened to break her facade.

"Weren't you afraid? That snake was sca-Auch!" (Y/N) continued with her interrogation, wincing when Rea pinched her side and glared at her younger sister.

"Rea stop that. It's ok." the woman scolded her daughter, pulling all three girls in her embrace, then looked at her youngest, giving her a warm smile. "I was afraid, my dear. Very afraid. Just like you said that snake was scary... but losing one of you was much, much scarier." she said, hugging all of her daughters. "Because I love you all, and no matter what happens, I will always do my best to protect." she whispered loud enough for them the hear her.

"We love you too mommy." May said, throwing her hands around her mother's arms.

Norah's heart warmed up at her girl's words, the thoughts from that day circling once more into her mind.

She never wanted to be a mother, for she knew what it entailed. Things she was never offered, nor taught how to, things she wasn't sure she could give even if she tried. But she'd do her best, nonetheless, for she brought them into the world and now she was responsible for them. And that was all that mattered. 

✠♦✠

She looked at her, pain tugging at her heart as rebel tears streamed down the girl’s cheeks. Behind her, she could hear Cecilia sobbing, the woman ashamed that she couldn’t provide more comfort to her niece. In the living room, her children were exploring their new environment, Monomon and Lurien doing their best to keep them safe. The White Lady looked around at the room, recognizing (Y/N)’s drawing style in some of the paintings hanging with tape and scotch, next to pieces of papers covered in lyrics and movie quotes, the handwriting much prettier than her adopted daughter’s. The Queen’s eyes stopped on a photo on the desk across the bed, and her chest ached at the painful memory caught on camera and framed for all to see. (Y/N), May and Rea, three girls so different yet so alike, from the wide smile on May’s face, the shy gaze of (Y/N) and the bored look Rea gave to the camera. Behind them, their father was smiling as widely as his middle daughter’s, it was obvious who she was taking after, both arms wrapped around his children, his wife by his side, smiling as well, but much more reserved. A happy family. A normal one…or so it seemed.

“I’m sorry.” Cecilia said, still crying.

“What for, my dear?” the White Lady asked, turning to look at the sobbing woman. “Chase thy tears. It’s alright. You are not the only one to shoulder this burden. We are in this together.” she said, smiling, but she could understand where she was coming from.

This feeling of weakness while your dear ones are in distress and you could only watch. Oh! She knew that so well. More than she would ever want anyone to do it.

“Let’s go and leave her to rest. We have a bunch of children to look after, right?” She said again, in a soft tone, putting on a smile.

“Y-yes. Thank you.” Cecilia spoke and went to gently pick up the Root in her hands, after which they went to the living room.

As the woman closed the door, the Queen threw one last glance towards the sleeping girl, hoping that she too, would come to accept the world she had stepped into. 

✠♦✠

The Northern Winds adorned the dark sky, stealing away the admiration usually reserved for the sparkling stars.

You took a sip from your hot cocoa, the hot liquid burning your tongue, making you flinch slightly. You were sitting alone on the rocking chair, while everyone else was inside, adults packing up for the next day when you would have to go back home while the rest tried their best to put Ghost and Robby to sleep. The little ones had a will of steel though, and even from outside, you could still hear Bendy and Pure chasing them around, Herrah and Hornet placing bets on who would catch who first. You smiled silently at the image in your head of the mother and daughter laughing at the other two's troubles. If the world were to burn tomorrow, you wouldn't doubt that they would stand aside, roasting marshmallows and making snarky remarks at the expense of the ones responsible for it. It was rather endearing how close they were. You and your mother rarely saw eye to eye, and the rare events when it occurred were quickly overshadowed by some stupid argument that started from who-knows-what stupid matter that at the end of the day wasn't even important. If only you had realized that then...

"Something wrong?" Gertrude asked.

You winced in surprise at her sight, your hand unconsciously rushing to wipe away tears you didn't know you were shedding.

"Huh? Oh no...just...just thinking about stuff..." you said, stuttering a bit.

"Well, take a break from thinking and make room for me, will you? Ever since I came back, my muscles have been hurting non-stop." the woman said, placing a hand on your shoulder and pushing you aside.

You smiled and moved, leaving enough space for her to seat by your side comfortably. As soon as she sat down, complaining some more about the ridiculousness of the human body, you opened your mouth to speak when a glare from her reduced you to silence.

The Northern Winds adorned the dark sky, stealing away the admiration usually reserved for the sparkling stars.

You took a sip from your hot cocoa, the hot liquid burning your tongue, making you flinch slightly. You were sitting alone on the rocking chair, while everyone else was inside, adults packing up for the next day when you would have to go back home while the rest tried their best to put Ghost and Robby to sleep. The little ones had a will of steel though, and even from outside, you could still hear Bendy and Pure chasing them around, Herrah and Hornet placing bets on who would catch who first. You smiled silently at the image in your head of the mother and daughter laughing at the other two's troubles. If the world were to burn tomorrow, you wouldn't doubt that they would stand aside, roasting marshmallows and making snarky remarks at the expense of the ones responsible for it. It was rather endearing how close they were. You and your mother rarely saw eye to eye, and the rare events when it occurred were quickly overshadowed by some stupid argument that started from who-knows-what stupid matter that at the end of the day wasn't even important. If only you had realized that then...

"Something wrong?" Gertrude asked.

You winced in surprise at her sight, your hand unconsciously rushing to wipe away tears you didn't know you were shedding.

"Huh? Oh no...just...just thinking about stuff..." you said, stuttering a bit.

"Well, take a break from thinking and make room for me, will you? Ever since I came back, my muscles have been hurting non-stop." the woman said, placing a hand on your shoulder and pushing you aside.

You smiled and moved, leaving enough space for her to seat by your side comfortably. As soon as she sat down, complaining some more about the ridiculousness of the human body, you opened your mouth to speak when a glare from her reduced you to silence.

"Before you speak, ask yourself this, girl, is it worth having a leg broken over it? If not, I advise you keep whatever you were going to say to yourself." she growled.

You swallowed a lump and looked ahead, not wishing to test her, though deep down, you knew she would live up to her word if need be.

The two of you continued to stare at the Norther Winds, listening and giggling at some comments that slipped outside through the wooden walls of the cabin.

"I hope you learned something from this whole mess." Gertrude said after a while, her words taking you by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I hope you understand now how foolish it is to rush into things by yourself, dummy." the old woman said, turning to look at you.

"But..."

"No buts, (Y/N). You might have had luck so far with Kuro and Bendy, but have you ever wondered what could have happened if things had been different? If Moder stuck to the ways of the old gods and hadn't decided to spare you when you rushed like an idiot to save Kuro that night? If Flora hadn't found you in that darned workshop before anyone else? You could have died and thrown everyone in serious problems, you know that? James has lost enough dear ones already, and I don't want to him to go through that again. So try to be more responsible from now on. And by more, I mean to actually use your head before going somewhere and doing something overly stupid." Gertrude said, putting on a smirk, but the tone of her voice and her words betrayed her intentions.

You didn't say anything, avoiding her gaze and looking instead at the Norse Deity lying not far from you, deep in slumber. He began to feel much better after Gertrude's return, and today he even went on a stroll with his beloved birch through the forest, near the lake. Thank God they did, for they found the Wyrm screaming and struggling to swim to the shore while a bunch of eels were roaming around him, nearly biting him. When asked how he got there, the Pale King pointed an accusatory finger, Shade's way, shivering too hard to be able to talk. The black feline who was lying lazily on the living room sofa in front of the fire, let out a surprised and innocent "Mew?" when everyone looked at them.

"I think you're hallucinating. That dumb cat is too small to carry you all the way to the lake. And fat." Shade hissed at Gertrude's words, but she continued, ignoring him. “Must have been a fae. Darned creatures love to play pranks and lately they have come out a lot more than usual. Must have gotten bored torturing rabbits and wolves. Speaking of, better go check up on mine." she mumbled, leaving the room, with everyone accepting her explanation better than that of the Pale King, despite him trying to convince them otherwise.

You almost chuckled at the memory, but amusement felt sour with the woman's word's still hanging in the air around you. Indeed. You came close to death so many times, you, yourself were somehow amazed that you've made it this far. Dumb luck, creatures bored by the shackles that kept them in place for so many years and finally decided to break free, old spirits that were somewhat benevolent should one know how to approach them, Great Ones looking for a acceptance and family, they all played a part in it all, but in the end, it was mere chance that made it all work.

"I understand wanting to help those whom you love, (Y/N). I really do, but" Gertrude began again, drawing your attention to her, "you need to be careful and pay attention to what's around you. Even us, who have lived all of our lives in this world, have a hard time sometimes dealing with what it throws in our faces, much less an inexperienced lass like you. Heck! If it weren't for Flora and the other guy I met in the Valley, I wouldn't have made it out alive of there. And I'm no weakling by any means." she continued, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah, but you must ad-Kyaahhh!" you screamed as the old woman pinched your side so hard, her nails dug would have dug through your flesh was it not for the jeans you wore.

"Remember what I said about your leg?" she asked, a devilish smile on her lips.

You nodded; eyes flooded with tears from the pain.

"Good. Don't forget it next time. And this is exactly what I meant by saying that you act like an idiot. You hardly ever think about the consequences of your actions. You just rush in and hope for the best. That can't continue, (Y/N). Not anymore. You may have had luck once or twice, but the next time... I think you get the idea." she continued letting go of you.

You whimpered, rubbing your side, trying to apply pressure so the pain would subside.

"I'm... sorry..." you whispered through sobs, aware that Gertrude was right.

You hardly ever thought about anything when things got dire, following instincts rather than reason. And it had to stop.

"If you truly feel that way, then start acting more responsibly from now on." she said, patting your shoulder as she got up. "Gotta go, check on my wolves. Who the hell looked after them while I was gone? Darned beasts are as fat as Shade. And they got lazy too! I'm going to have to beat them into shape real good starting tomorrow." she continued to grumble as she headed towards the spot the small pack was resting on.

You gulped and looked away, thinking of all the times you and the others went "in secrecy" to give the wolves some snacks. Welp, better not let her know about that. Ever.


	35. Chapter 35

“Ok. Break’s over. Everyone get on the bus. Next stop: Marj.” the bus driver called to the people spread around, some buying food, others having just returned from the restroom.

Rea sighed, putting her cigarette out after which she tossed it into the trash bin nearby. She returned to the bus, her mind in shambles. She still couldn’t get her sister’s words out of her head. (Y/N) had kept something extremely important from them and though May refused to disclose what it was, the way she sad it let her know that the situation was dire, and she needed to hurry back home. She couldn’t sleep, concern eating away at her like a worm devouring a healthy apple. On the outside, the fruit was still beautiful and watered one’s mouth, but on the inside, it was rotten and disgusting. The next day, she embarked on the bus, trying to calm herself before arriving home. Easier said than done. Maybe she shouldn’t have left so quickly after the Christmas party, but staying in that house was too suffocating, their absence much too strong for her to take it. As soon as her sister graduated high school and moved to college, she planned to sell it and split the money with her siblings. She saw no other way, no other path to ease the pain.

The sound of the engine and the moving scenery, the lyrics of the cheesy pop-song flowing in her ears through her headphones, the old woman talking with someone in front about her grandchildren, so many things which went on as usual. It all felt the same yet falling apart at the same time. Nothing was the same, but it still struggled to be. Her family was in ruins, the future which felt so secure once, was unknown. She sighed, fighting back the tears that threatened to come out, regret getting ready to scream in her face again. She was tired, so very tired. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the cold glass, letting the chill soothe the burning sensation that took over her.

“(Y/N), what have you done this time?” she whispered, eyes closed, praying that this time, she won’t lose anyone else.

✠♦✠

She paced through the room, her eyelids heavy, begging for the rest she refused to give them. Her mind continued to revolve around last night’s conversation, her arms wrapping tighter around Kuro, the creature lazily snuzzling his head against her chin. He could feel her restlessness, feathers still ruffled from the night before when she presented him to Cecilia. He could still recall the shouting, the tears shed and the anger that flowed down in rivers from May’s mouth, mixed with a pain that had been thought gone, but now was coming back to haunt them with a vengeance.

✠♦✠

As soon as she heard the key in the door, May grabbed Kuro, who had been playing with a yarn ball, and ran to the hallways, where Cecilia was still taking off her snow-covered coat, and presented him to her, all the fury, pain and fear that had been building up inside her up to that point exploding at that very moment.

“What is the meaning of this?!” she yelled at the woman who jumped in her boots when confronted with such anger.

She tried to speak, but before she could get a word in, when she noticed Kuro held tight in her arms. He had changed so much; he was barely recognizable wouldn’t it have been for the bugs letting her of his new appearance. He stared at her with pleading eyes, begging her to calm down the furious girl who was unknowingly squishing him to death.

“May…please listen to me,” Cecilia tried to speak, but in vain.

“Since when has this been going on?! What is happening? What is wrong with (Y/N) and why hasn’t anyone told us about this?!” May barricaded her with questions again, unable to control the avalanche of emotions that took over her.

She busted out in violent sobs, crashing to the floor as she hugged Kuro closer to her chest, burying her face in his head’s fur. She didn’t know what she wanted. She could hardly speak anymore, voice suffocated by sobs and whimpers that rushed out of her body, a desperate attempt to get the burden she felt on her chest off. But it wouldn’t flinch. The weight was still there, rowing larger and larger, and no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn’t get it to stop. She wished it could all be a bad dream, a nightmare that she would wake up from soon.

Cecilia approached her, kneeling besides her niece and trying to wrap her hands around her, but the girl slapped her hand away. She didn’t want comfort, not from her. May wanted answers, and the woman had no choice but to give them to her.

She took a deep breath, passing her fingers through her hair and closing her eyes. She knew this day would come. It was inevitable, after all, but she prayed that it wouldn’t have been so soon, and the circumstances to have been better. She sighed heavily, opening her eyes to look at her niece, tears disturbing her vision. Where to even begin?

“After the accident, (Y/N) had some…problems, I guess you could say.” she began, her voice surprisingly calm.

“Psychosis.” May whispered, taking her aunt by surprise.

“Yes. How did you know?” she asked.

“The mist.” the child answered, voice still soft and low.

“The mist?”

May nodded, staring at the farthest corner, avoiding Cecilia’s gaze.

“She said she was one of (Y/N)’s voices…that she escaped when the others had been destroyed….she was the one who told me about the Great Ones…about the supernatural…” she replied, trying to recall through her hazy memories her conversations with the mist.

Cecilia didn’t say anything, having a hard time trying to process what her niece had said. She knew that the voices had materialized in the Nightmare Frontier after (Y/N) accepted her feelings, and the others disposed of them after that, but from what James had said, they had the appearances of disgusting black masses and not mists. And if it did, then it should have remained in the Nightmare Frontier, right? How did May end up there?

Suddenly, a gush of cold air entered the room, followed by the sound of a voice Cecilia knew all too well.

“Ugh! I told Kos that we should have gotten rid of it long ago, but she insisted on leaving it be. Now look where it had gotten us.” Patches spoke, his eight feet creeping inside.

May shrieked as soon as she saw him, horror engraved into her face. She let go of Kuro and skittered away from the wretched spider, until her back hit the wall of the hallway, her eyes wide and locked on him.

“Pft! I see not all of them have manners.” Patched scoffed, throwing the frightened girl a disdained look.

He heard Amygdala growl from behind him, the Great One scolding the spider for his harshness. She was scared after all. What did it expect?

“You could have knocked. May don’t be scared of him. He can be a bit rude at times, but he means no harm.” Cecilia tried to comfort her niece, but the girl wouldn’t relax, continuing to stare in horror at the foul creature, ignoring her aunt and Kuro’s attempts at calming her down.

“Oh! My apologies for…” Patches began with his insult, but another low growl from his lord made him quit it.

He didn’t want to spark the Great One’s ire. He sighed, and while angry that he had to put up with another one of these sisters, if it made Amygdala happy, he could do it…hopefully.

“Anyway, back to what I was saying. We should have gotten rid of that mist long ago.” he continued, staring at May and Cecilia.

“What do you mean? You knew about it?” the woman asked, beginning to get angry.

“Yes.” Patches replied nonchalantly. “The Nightmare Frontier is Lord Amygdala and Lady Kos’ domain after all. They would know of these things, obviously.”

“Then why weren’t we told about this? And how did May get to the Nightmare Frontier? Amygdala, what is going on?” Cecilia asked, her pulse starting to beat faster, her face growing hotter.

She got up and stepped closer to the Great One, but it avoided her gaze, all yellow eyes, either closed or looking away.

“Amygdala, what is going on?” she demanded to know, voice on the verge of breaking. “Please. What is happening?”

“Watch your mouth woman! My Lord has no obligation to give you any explanation!” Patches snarked at the woman, creeping closer to her.

Kuro jumped in front of him, hissing and growling at the spider.

“Ha! A puny beast like you thinks can stop me? I’d love to see it all.” he laughed at the creature, getting closer to her, his intentions clear.

Cecilia and Amygdala were about to interfere, when a shoe came flying straight to the spider’s head, hitting him. Shocked, everyone turned their head to look at May who despite still shivering from fear, had crawled her way towards the front door and was now holding the other shoe in her hand ready to throw it at the him.

“I-if…y-you t-t-touch him, I-I-I’ll hit y-you ag-again.” she stuttered, clutching the shoe tighter.

They stared at her, a spark of pride glowing in Amygdala’s chest. Though she was scared, she still tried to help those whom she loved. Their parents raised them right.

“L-let’s all calm down and talk things out, alright? It’s obvious that we’re not going anywhere the way things are now.” Cecilia spoke, slowly walking towards her niece, picking Kuro up on the way.

Unfortunately, May snatched the creature from her arms and ran away to her room, without saying a word, leaving the others to sigh sadly, apart from Patches who was rather happy with the outcome, grieving the chance that has been lost.

The world she was in now was dangerous indeed, but it held beauty in it as well and Amygdala wanted to show those to her, to chase away her fears and let her know that it meant no ill-will against her or her family. But the way things looked, such a chance may never come. It whined, leaning forward as tears streamed from its lower eyes. It felt something soft touch one of its hands and looked up to see Cecilia trying to comfort him.

“It’s ok. We’ll make it through. Together.” she said, giving the Great One a warm smile.

It gently pressed its head against hers, a tentacle from its mouth wrapping around her arm as her fingers grabbed its large one, like a child holding onto its parent’s hand.

Yes, they will make it through. Together.

✠♦✠

She flinched as she noticed a shadow move past her window, whispers and muffled voices echoing behind her closed door. She couldn’t stay there anymore but leaving alone was out of the question. She was too afraid of what lurked outside, those spider like figures that loomed around her home. She couldn’t see them well. To her, they were mere dark shadows, shaped like the arachnids she feared so, but the fear their mere presence was striking in her heart was much too real. Tired, she sat down in her bed, continuing to cradle Kuro in her arms. She reached out for her phone, hoping to see a message, a missed call, anything from Rea, signaling that she was getting closer. But the screen was empty, displaying only the clock and date, no notification from her sister. She sighed, lying on her back while Kuro was stretching his paws, glad that her hold had loosened up and he could move around again.

He hoped down on the floor, wings flapping a bit to wear off the numbness which settled in. As much as liked being in that room and in May’s company, there was a place he longed to see, to give something he couldn’t do back then.

“Hm? Kuro, what is wrong?” May asked, lifting her head up at the sound of the creature’s paws tapping on the door.

“Gryah!” he shrieked, turning his head to look at her.

“You want outside?” she asked, shivering at the thought.

“Gryah!” he screamed again, running to her and gesturing towards the door.

May was terrified. She didn’t want to go out. Though silly, the bedroom provided comfort, the only place where she felt safe, the feeling stolen even from her dreams, hence why she denied her body the sleep it wanted so much. But Kuro didn’t understand that. To him, the idea of one of (L/N) family being terrified of the Great Ones was foreign. After all, Cecilia and (Y/N) got along with Amygdala just fine. Patches was annoying indeed, but the creature was sure that he’d be able to give him a beating if things took a bad turn. He continued to nudge the girl’s leg towards the door, determined to get out and do what he yearned for.

“No! I’m not getting out!” May screamed and pulled the covers over her as she took a fetal position and busted in a fit of violent sobs, while Kuro was shrieking, alarmed by her strange behavior.

She felt her sanity slip away, the fright being too much to overcome. She wanted to scream, to yell, get it all out and be done with it, but she couldn’t. Her voice refused to come out at the level she wanted, screams blocked in her throat, suffocating, and the weight just kept on growing and growing.

“M-mommy…d-daddy…I miss you…” she whispered through sobs and sniffs.

Oh! How she missed hearing their voices, even quarrels, fill those empty walls where now monsters lurked tirelessly.

“Shh! It’s alright, child. Rest. It’s all going to be ok.” she suddenly heard someone speak to her, feeling something cold caress her cheek.

She cracked her eyes slightly open, her vision partially blinded by a pale sparkle, too close to her face to ignore.

“W-who…” she opened her mouth to speak but was shushed again by the same voice.

“Do not worry, my dear. Rest thine eyes and drift to the world of dreams where all thy wishes come true.” she continued to speak, the smooth tone making the child’s worries away, Kuro’s soft head nuzzling against her’s.

As her consciousness drifted to the land of dreams, her mother’s voice began to echo within her ears, a memory from long ago resurfacing in her mind.

Just another day, how quickly it took a turn for the bad and how easily it could have been worse.

✠♦✠

"M-mommy! I-I'm scared!" the little girl cried out, the hissing of the snake behind her sending shivers down her spine.

"It's ok, honey. J-just do-don't move." Norah tried to reassure her daughter while she walked over to her with shaky steps.

A steppe viper. A snake. Her greatest fear. The woman tried to keep her cool as she approached her child, keeping a close eye on the reptile whose slit irises where locked on the child's exposed arms and legs. Darn it! Of all the days she could chose to have her daughters wear dresses! She shook the thought out of her mind, the situation at hand requiring her full attention. She continued to walk towards May and the snake, praying for the strength to overcome this. Cold sweat dripped down her brow and back, each step taking more strength than the last. Fear was screaming at her to turn around and run, but her maternal instincts shut it up every time, urging her to go forward and rescue her child.

"But you never wanted her." fear whispered in her mind.

Yes. She never wanted to be a mother, for she knew what it entailed, the things it demanded, things she could never give.

"M-mommy!" May cried out again, shivering from fright.

"D-don't move!" Norah yelled at her, her insides freezing when she noticed the stance the viper was taking, head pulled backwards, body tense, ready to jump.

So much for trying to get her daughter away without much hassle.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY CHILD! " Norah shrieked as she sprinted forward, grabbing May just in time to block the snake's attack.

She dared not scream when she felt the reptile's teeth sink into her skin, the venom beginning to spread through her body. She kicked the creature away and as fast she could, she ran, straight to the car where her husband and other daughters were.

"Hey! What t-HOLLY GOD! AREYOU ALRIGHT!?" Sebastian cried out seeing the horrified look on his wife's face and the trail of blood from the two puncture wounds on her arms.

"Hospital! Now!" Norah screamed, passing by him and placing her daughter in the car.

"Rea! (Y/N)! Hurry up! We're leaving!" Sebastian called out their other two daughter who had been resting at the shade of a tree up to that point.

(Y/N) rushed immediately, scared by the tone of her father's voice while Rea dragged her feet across the green grass, glad to finally go home and go online with her friends. All her thoughts regarding that matter, however, flew out the window at the sight of her mother's pale and sweaty face.

"What happened?!" she demanded to know, her eyes flying from May to Norah and then back to May.

"Long story! Sebastian!" the woman said through heavy breaths.

The man said nothing more, starting the car and driving as quickly as he could to the nearest hospital, while his daughter was telling him what had transpired through loud sobs and hiccups.

They made it in time, and by night, Norah was back home, feeling nauseous and quite in pain, but there was no threat to her life, and that was more than they could have asked for. Her daughters were gathered around her on the large bed, watching Disney cartoons on the small TV in front.

"Does it still hurt?" (Y/N) asked her mother, eyes staring uncomfortably at the bandages around her arm.

"Not that much." Norah lied, waving her hand around as if it were nothing, holding back a wince that threatened to break her facade.

"Weren't you afraid? That snake was sca-Auch!" (Y/N) continued with her interrogation, wincing when Rea pinched her side and glared at her younger sister.

"Rea stop that. It's ok." the woman scolded her daughter, pulling all three girls in her embrace, then looked at her youngest, giving her a warm smile. "I was afraid, my dear. Very afraid. Just like you said that snake was scary... but losing one of you was much, much scarier." she said, hugging all of her daughters. "Because I love you all, and no matter what happens, I will always do my best to protect." she whispered loud enough for them the hear her.

"We love you too mommy." May said, throwing her hands around her mother's arms.

Norah's heart warmed up at her girl's words, the thoughts from that day circling once more into her mind.

She never wanted to be a mother, for she knew what it entailed. Things she was never offered, nor taught how to, things she wasn't sure she could give even if she tried. But she'd do her best, nonetheless, for she brought them into the world and now she was responsible for them. And that was all that mattered. 

✠♦✠

She looked at her, pain tugging at her heart as rebel tears streamed down the girl’s cheeks. Behind her, she could hear Cecilia sobbing, the woman ashamed that she couldn’t provide more comfort to her niece. In the living room, her children were exploring their new environment, Monomon and Lurien doing their best to keep them safe. The White Lady looked around at the room, recognizing (Y/N)’s drawing style in some of the paintings hanging with tape and scotch, next to pieces of papers covered in lyrics and movie quotes, the handwriting much prettier than her adopted daughter’s. The Queen’s eyes stopped on a photo on the desk across the bed, and her chest ached at the painful memory caught on camera and framed for all to see. (Y/N), May and Rea, three girls so different yet so alike, from the wide smile on May’s face, the shy gaze of (Y/N) and the bored look Rea gave to the camera. Behind them, their father was smiling as widely as his middle daughter’s, it was obvious who she was taking after, both arms wrapped around his children, his wife by his side, smiling as well, but much more reserved. A happy family. A normal one…or so it seemed.

“I’m sorry.” Cecilia said, still crying.

“What for, my dear?” the White Lady asked, turning to look at the sobbing woman. “Chase thy tears. It’s alright. You are not the only one to shoulder this burden. We are in this together.” she said, smiling, but she could understand where she was coming from.

This feeling of weakness while your dear ones are in distress and you could only watch. Oh! She knew that so well. More than she would ever want anyone to do it.

“Let’s go and leave her to rest. We have a bunch of children to look after, right?” She said again, in a soft tone, putting on a smile.

“Y-yes. Thank you.” Cecilia spoke and went to gently pick up the Root in her hands, after which they went to the living room.

As the woman closed the door, the Queen threw one last glance towards the sleeping girl, hoping that she too, would come to accept the world she had stepped into. 

✠♦✠

The Northern Winds adorned the dark sky, stealing away the admiration usually reserved for the sparkling stars.

You took a sip from your hot cocoa, the hot liquid burning your tongue, making you flinch slightly. You were sitting alone on the rocking chair, while everyone else was inside, adults packing up for the next day when you would have to go back home while the rest tried their best to put Ghost and Robby to sleep. The little ones had a will of steel though, and even from outside, you could still hear Bendy and Pure chasing them around, Herrah and Hornet placing bets on who would catch who first. You smiled silently at the image in your head of the mother and daughter laughing at the other two's troubles. If the world were to burn tomorrow, you wouldn't doubt that they would stand aside, roasting marshmallows and making snarky remarks at the expense of the ones responsible for it. It was rather endearing how close they were. You and your mother rarely saw eye to eye, and the rare events when it occurred were quickly overshadowed by some stupid argument that started from who-knows-what stupid matter that at the end of the day wasn't even important. If only you had realized that then...

"Something wrong?" Gertrude asked.

You winced in surprise at her sight, your hand unconsciously rushing to wipe away tears you didn't know you were shedding.

"Huh? Oh no...just...just thinking about stuff..." you said, stuttering a bit.

"Well, take a break from thinking and make room for me, will you? Ever since I came back, my muscles have been hurting non-stop." the woman said, placing a hand on your shoulder and pushing you aside.

You smiled and moved, leaving enough space for her to seat by your side comfortably. As soon as she sat down, complaining some more about the ridiculousness of the human body, you opened your mouth to speak when a glare from her reduced you to silence.

The Northern Winds adorned the dark sky, stealing away the admiration usually reserved for the sparkling stars.

You took a sip from your hot cocoa, the hot liquid burning your tongue, making you flinch slightly. You were sitting alone on the rocking chair, while everyone else was inside, adults packing up for the next day when you would have to go back home while the rest tried their best to put Ghost and Robby to sleep. The little ones had a will of steel though, and even from outside, you could still hear Bendy and Pure chasing them around, Herrah and Hornet placing bets on who would catch who first. You smiled silently at the image in your head of the mother and daughter laughing at the other two's troubles. If the world were to burn tomorrow, you wouldn't doubt that they would stand aside, roasting marshmallows and making snarky remarks at the expense of the ones responsible for it. It was rather endearing how close they were. You and your mother rarely saw eye to eye, and the rare events when it occurred were quickly overshadowed by some stupid argument that started from who-knows-what stupid matter that at the end of the day wasn't even important. If only you had realized that then...

"Something wrong?" Gertrude asked.

You winced in surprise at her sight, your hand unconsciously rushing to wipe away tears you didn't know you were shedding.

"Huh? Oh no...just...just thinking about stuff..." you said, stuttering a bit.

"Well, take a break from thinking and make room for me, will you? Ever since I came back, my muscles have been hurting non-stop." the woman said, placing a hand on your shoulder and pushing you aside.

You smiled and moved, leaving enough space for her to seat by your side comfortably. As soon as she sat down, complaining some more about the ridiculousness of the human body, you opened your mouth to speak when a glare from her reduced you to silence.

"Before you speak, ask yourself this, girl, is it worth having a leg broken over it? If not, I advise you keep whatever you were going to say to yourself." she growled.

You swallowed a lump and looked ahead, not wishing to test her, though deep down, you knew she would live up to her word if need be.

The two of you continued to stare at the Norther Winds, listening and giggling at some comments that slipped outside through the wooden walls of the cabin.

"I hope you learned something from this whole mess." Gertrude said after a while, her words taking you by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I hope you understand now how foolish it is to rush into things by yourself, dummy." the old woman said, turning to look at you.

"But..."

"No buts, (Y/N). You might have had luck so far with Kuro and Bendy, but have you ever wondered what could have happened if things had been different? If Moder stuck to the ways of the old gods and hadn't decided to spare you when you rushed like an idiot to save Kuro that night? If Flora hadn't found you in that darned workshop before anyone else? You could have died and thrown everyone in serious problems, you know that? James has lost enough dear ones already, and I don't want to him to go through that again. So try to be more responsible from now on. And by more, I mean to actually use your head before going somewhere and doing something overly stupid." Gertrude said, putting on a smirk, but the tone of her voice and her words betrayed her intentions.

You didn't say anything, avoiding her gaze and looking instead at the Norse Deity lying not far from you, deep in slumber. He began to feel much better after Gertrude's return, and today he even went on a stroll with his beloved birch through the forest, near the lake. Thank God they did, for they found the Wyrm screaming and struggling to swim to the shore while a bunch of eels were roaming around him, nearly biting him. When asked how he got there, the Pale King pointed an accusatory finger, Shade's way, shivering too hard to be able to talk. The black feline who was lying lazily on the living room sofa in front of the fire, let out a surprised and innocent "Mew?" when everyone looked at them.

"I think you're hallucinating. That dumb cat is too small to carry you all the way to the lake. And fat." Shade hissed at Gertrude's words, but she continued, ignoring him. “Must have been a fae. Darned creatures love to play pranks and lately they have come out a lot more than usual. Must have gotten bored torturing rabbits and wolves. Speaking of, better go check up on mine." she mumbled, leaving the room, with everyone accepting her explanation better than that of the Pale King, despite him trying to convince them otherwise.

You almost chuckled at the memory, but amusement felt sour with the woman's word's still hanging in the air around you. Indeed. You came close to death so many times, you, yourself were somehow amazed that you've made it this far. Dumb luck, creatures bored by the shackles that kept them in place for so many years and finally decided to break free, old spirits that were somewhat benevolent should one know how to approach them, Great Ones looking for a acceptance and family, they all played a part in it all, but in the end, it was mere chance that made it all work.

"I understand wanting to help those whom you love, (Y/N). I really do, but" Gertrude began again, drawing your attention to her, "you need to be careful and pay attention to what's around you. Even us, who have lived all of our lives in this world, have a hard time sometimes dealing with what it throws in our faces, much less an inexperienced lass like you. Heck! If it weren't for Flora and the other guy I met in the Valley, I wouldn't have made it out alive of there. And I'm no weakling by any means." she continued, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah, but you must ad-Kyaahhh!" you screamed as the old woman pinched your side so hard, her nails dug would have dug through your flesh was it not for the jeans you wore.

"Remember what I said about your leg?" she asked, a devilish smile on her lips.

You nodded; eyes flooded with tears from the pain.

"Good. Don't forget it next time. And this is exactly what I meant by saying that you act like an idiot. You hardly ever think about the consequences of your actions. You just rush in and hope for the best. That can't continue, (Y/N). Not anymore. You may have had luck once or twice, but the next time... I think you get the idea." she continued letting go of you.

You whimpered, rubbing your side, trying to apply pressure so the pain would subside.

"I'm... sorry..." you whispered through sobs, aware that Gertrude was right.

You hardly ever thought about anything when things got dire, following instincts rather than reason. And it had to stop.

"If you truly feel that way, then start acting more responsibly from now on." she said, patting your shoulder as she got up. "Gotta go, check on my wolves. Who the hell looked after them while I was gone? Darned beasts are as fat as Shade. And they got lazy too! I'm going to have to beat them into shape real good starting tomorrow." she continued to grumble as she headed towards the spot the small pack was resting on.

You gulped and looked away, thinking of all the times you and the others went "in secrecy" to give the wolves some snacks. Welp, better not let her know about that. Ever.


	36. The Hour of Truth. Part 1

The cold wind whipped her face, the road to her home being made harder by the thick layers of snow covering the sidewalk. She breathe heavy, her mind burdened with concerns for her younger siblings, a sense of dread nesting in her chest. She tried to shake it off. It didn’t make sense; it was just the grief messing with her head. But it was still there, no matter how much she tried to deny its existence. Cars passed by her now and then, the noise giving her a headache. A black Honda Civic drove by, a tear rolling down her face, memories of expeditions flooding her mind, trips to the most remote and beautiful places in the country, smiles, arguments, laughs, jokes, all swirling in her head. They reminded her of the things she lost and could never get back. The corner where it all happened came into view and she averted her eyes, blocking the image of the crash from her mind. She won’t go there again. Not anymore. 

She wiped her face and continued her road home. It wasn’t far, now. She could already see the familiar black and grey gate lying open, exposing the yard where Cecilia pacing through the layers of snow, gaze stuck in the ground. She seemed genuinely concerned about something, which only worsened Rea’s own fears. As she got closer, she could hear some grumblings coming from her aunt, as if she were speaking to someone, but there was no one around and she didn’t have a phone either. Could she be talking to herself?

The loud crack of the girl’s steps drew the woman’s attention. She looked up, a smile brightening her face.

“Oh, Rea! You came home? Why didn’t you call me? I would have come pick you up.” Cecilia said, going to welcome her and help with the luggage.

“May called me all of the sudden saying that I needed to come home. What happened?” she asked.

Was it her imagination, or did her aunt seem restless? And…wait…was there something in her shawl? Rea could swear she saw it move, but now it was still as a statue.

“Oh, that? W-well…we have a situation…b-but you…” Cecilia stuttered, having a hard time finding her words.

With concern eating away at her, Rea was about to ask her aunt to tell her what was happening when she heard a rasp, angry, male voice spoke from behind her.

“Grah! What’s taking you so long?! Just tell her what’s going on already!”

Angry and confused, the girl turned around to look at who was talking, her eyes growing big and her mind going blank when she came face to face with a dog-sized spider with a bald, human head. It stared at her, dark eyes and wicked grin sending shivers down her spine.

“Well? Aren’t you going to at least say hello?” Patches asked, smiling at the look of distress on Cecilia’s face.

Rea opened her mouth, however, what she let out wasn’t a greeting, but a loud, sharp scream of terror, one which caused the spider to scurry away and her aunt to cover her ears, the dogs barking relentlessly hearing their owner. The next thing, she knew, everything was fading to black, the sound of waves resonating in the distance, scent of sea filling her nose.

(Y/N), May, what have you done this time?

✠♦✠

She was tired, sick of cowering in fear as she floated above the surface of the grey sea. She became numb to the fright, the voice screaming in the back of her mind to stay put, to not be noticed. No more. She wanted to see what was below, what hid in the depths.

_“You don’t really need to dive in._

_If you want to see her, all you have to do is call._

_Her kind is sympathetic by nature._

_She’ll answer.”_

“Nah. I’d like to take a few dips. It’s been a long time since I enjoyed the sea anyway.” May replied, moving her hands through the water, keeping herself afloat.

She recalled the summers their father would take them to the beach, how she’d secretly sneak out at night when the shores were empty all for the sake of enjoying the moonlit waters, the silence disturbed only by the crashing waves now and then. Oh! How she loved that season! She never felt more at home than when she was swimming.

She took a deep breath and submerged to the bottom, trying to get a quick glimpse of what was there. Much to her surprise, she saw her, white skin glowing through the dark, her face hid by some long tentacles-like things coming from underneath her hood. The creature smiled and waved at the girl, circling around her for a bit, yet maintaining her distance.

“So, this is Koss.” May thought, before she went back up to get some more air.

_“Did you see her?”_

The voice asked as soon as she appeared.

“Yep.” she replied, taking in deep, heavy breaths. “She’s…pretty.”

_“Hm…you were always fond of things concerning the ocean and water._

_Remember when you took a pencil and painted the entire room blue?”_

“How could I forget? And then I tried to draw fishes and algae…Mom was so mad when she came home! She…” May’s voice died down, recalling her mother’s fit of anger.

_“She tried her best…”_

“Yeah…she did…”

Norah was a good mother. She was always there for her daughters, hoping for the best, trying to offer them everything and more. But she had her troubles, her demons with which she struggled. Her anger, her biggest enemy, yet she tried to overcome it as much as she could. But there were slip ups. There were times which were better left unsaid.

_“Father…he…I can’t remember…only sickness…”_

“(Y/N) was very young when that happened, and she was sick as well. As soon as mom came home she put her right to sleep. Probably that’s why you don’t know what happened. He was at work…he came home later, close to midnight. Mom told him what happened…I was already in bed, still crying when he came to ask for my side of the story. I couldn’t tell him anything, of course, I was still tearing up, but…” a smile bloomed on May’s face at the memory. “He asked me if I want to go to this big aquarium in the neighbor country. I was flabbergasted but I really wanted to go so the next day we packed up and off we went. Me, dad and Rea.”

Sebastian tried his hardest to be a good father. Unfortunately, he couldn’t be there. Too easily being taken advantage off by greedy people, and often preferring to suffer loss and close his eyes to those he hurt him, just to keep the peace. His daughters and wife didn’t always agree with it, but he still went ahead. He was stubborn and sometimes came off as uncaring, even though he did. He always paid attention to what his children liked, what they wanted to do. And he encouraged them, taking the time to talk to them, to listen, and sometimes he wouldn’t understand what they said, but their excitement made him happy and that was enough for him.

_“Oh my…this can’t be good.”_

“What?” May asked, looking at the voice.

She could feel the air getting colder, tension rising, and even Koss who had been swimming underneath them for a while, stood still now, waiting.

The girl was about to ask what was going on, when a loud scream from the nearby shore drew her attention. She turned her head to see her sister, Rea, standing on the beach, her hands covering her mouth, near her being (Y/N) and another monster, taller, tentacle appendages sprouting from its head, ribcage exposed and covered in blood.

“(Y/N)! Rea!” May shouted and began swimming towards them.

She could see the shock and confusion on her younger sister’s face, the voice speaking from behind her in a sorrowful tone.

_“This is not going to end well.”_

✠♦✠

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SISTERS KNOW ABOUT THE GREAT ONES?!” you shouted, startling the sleeping Shade in your lap, Pure and Bendy jumping up as well.

“Shh! (Y/N), calm down. Let’s not make a scene now.” James tried to hush yo, but unfortunately for him, the Higher Beings were just as stunned as you were by the news.

“James are you sure about this?” the Pale King asked, the others staring at the man, leaning in closer to hear him out.

May and Rea finding about the supernatural wasn’t a bad thing. It was meant to happen eventually; they all knew that. The problem was how to introduce them to it, for it was a delicate matter which would have dictated how everything went from that point on. To introduce them to the Great One from the start was not a very preferable option. Not after what happened to you, at least.

“Apparently,” James began, letting out a long, heavy sigh, “Kuro woke up from his slumber…”

“What?!” you screamed, jumping up from your seat.

Kuro had woken up? You were both excited and saddened by the news. He woke up, your friend had finally woke up! You had hoped for this day to come for so long, but in all your fantasies, you were there, by his side, ready to welcome him back…and yet, reality was harsh, and you weren’t there, leaving him all alone on such an important occasion. You slumped back in your seat, the comforting words the others told you falling on deaf ears.

“When did that happen?” Herrah asked, looking at your uncle.

“About three days ago.” he answered. “Apparently, Cecilia took May to our home to check on things on there, and she found him and took him to their house. Apparently, they had a fight and…Amygdala interfered.” the man said, everyone’s blood running cold at that statement.

“W-what happened?” the Pale King asked, forcing the words out.

He didn’t want to know, fearing the answer, but he had to. There was no other way.

“May…she didn’t react too well. We need to go there and straighten things out.” James replied, staring out the window, his thoughts lost somewhere else.

Silence fell between them all, the worst scenarios playing in their heads. The Radiance sighed, rubbing her temples. Things couldn’t get any worse, could they?

“As soon as we get there, we go straight to them. We need to straighten things out.” James said, earning a nod from everyone else.

You looked out the window, your thoughts swirling towards Kuro. It hurt that you couldn’t be there for him. Was he scared when he woke up? Was he wondering where you were? Did he feel abandoned again? You prayed it wasn’t so. You didn’t think you would be able to live with yourself if he had gone through the trauma again. Some friend you had been to him. Then…your sisters…

You closed your eyes, a dark feeling gnawing at your insides. Did you…did you really want them to know about the paranormal world?

You tried not to think about it, the answer so close yet you wanted to push it as far out of reach as possible. Your eyelids felt heavy, a gentle hand pulling you towards the realm of sleep. Too much to take in, too many things to do and too many worries, feelings left unsolved and always ignored, they drained you like leeches feeding off your energy. Better sleep, better rest, A restless mind will lead you nowhere.

You took a deep breath and leaned back into your seat, Shade settling into your lap, purring as you ran your hand across their fur. Soon, you could hear the low groans of the Great One in the back of your mind, the echoes of the waves singing along. Before you knew it, you were already there, soft sand tingling your toes, the Moon Presence walking close by your side. A shadow caught your eye in the distance, floating above the surface of the sea. Much to your surprise, it was none other than May, her back turned to you, a strange fog following her close by. She didn’t seem frightened at all, rather gleeful actually.

You were about to call her out when a sharp scream drew your attention. You looked around, the surprise from before turning to shock, blood freezing in your veins.

Before you stood none other than Rea, fear reflecting in her eyes crystal clear, her hands covering her mouth in a useless attempt to muffle the scream which had just escaped her throat.

You looked at her, cold sweat running down your back.

“H-hey sis…” you said awkwardly, raising a hand to greet her.

Dear Lord, this wasn’t going to be pretty.


	37. Hour of Truth. Part 2.

Flora growled, tails whipping at the air around her, Amygdala and Kos sharing in her restlessness. It’s been five minutes, yet it felt like forever and every sign screamed for a tragedy. They stared from a distance, hoping things would work out. The Moon Presence let out a low hiss, face turned towards the Spider, curling, and uncurling her fingers, trying to resist the urge to punch it and then herself. Ugh! First Gertrude, now this. Was her father playing a prank on her again? She threw one look towards the sea, where the mist still lingered, too scared to come closer. What its kind did was not forgotten, but its actions in helping the girl couldn’t be ignored. It had to be dealt with, but not now. Not yet.

You stole glances at both of your sisters, the silence between you three feeling almost suffocating. May didn’t seem too bothered by seeing you, if only surprised. Her clothes and hair were dry already thanks to Kos, but she still had a towel on her shoulders as Flora didn’t want to risk her getting a cold. You were surprised to see that she was rather cordial with the Great One, and except for the odd looks, which were understandable, she didn’t mind her appearance. Rea, on the other hand, was one step away from fainting. She refused to let anyone get close to her, the horror on her face not letting go. She was pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself, trying to make sense of what was happening. It had to be a dream. No other way around it.

“I’m not going insane. It’s…it’s a dream…I’m not insane….” she continued to say, a mantra to reassure herself of her own stability.

May watched her, letting out a heavy sight before turning her attention to you.

“So…” she began, folding her arms across her chest, “(Y/N), I guess you have some explaining to do.”

“Where is Kuro?” you found yourself asking, raising your head to look her in the eye.

“He’s fine. Probably playing in the house with Cecilia. Did you know he was some kind of cat-griffin looking thing?”

“What? Is that what he transformed into?” you asked, trying to picture him.

“Yeah. You should really see him. He’s so cute. I’m not giving him back, just so you know.” she replied, smirking from ear to ear.

You blinked, staring at her with mouth wide open, mind struggling to process what May just told you.

“W-what? Hell no! You won’t!” you retaliated, waving your hands around.

“Yes, I will!” she continued, still grinning.

You were about to reply when a loud thud drew your attention. You both turned around to see Rea crouched on the ground, holding her head with both hands, tears running down her cheeks.

“Hey, Rea! Calm down. It’s…it’s not that bad.” May tried to comfort her older sister, but in truth she was still scared.

She managed to hide it when that monster, Flora that was what you called her, handed her a towel and made her use it, her knees going weak only when she thought of the three Great Ones standing a good distance away, watching them. However, she grew tired of being scared, of trembling in her boots and waiting for someone to come and fix things. She had two hands, two feet and a loud mouth so she might as well get this done by herself, right?

“Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD?!” Rea shouted, jumping on her feet and looking at her sibling. “Have you lost your fucking mind!? Don’t you see those monsters?! They can tear us apart any sec-”

“They won’t!” you interfered, stepping closer to her.

“How do you know?!” she screamed at you.

“Because they looked after me since the accident! Because if it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t be standing here today!” you shouted, fists clenched, vision blurred by tears.

You watched the color drain from Rea’s face, her eyes widening in fear, all anger from before vanished.

“Y-you mean…the-these creatures…with us since…”

You sighed. What was the point in hiding anything now, anyway?

“They’ve been with us since Aunt Cecilia came.” you said, looking at the sand beneath your feet. “Amygdala was the first who came.” you continued, pointing to the spider. “Then…after the accident… it asked the others for help…” you told her, trying not to cry.

“…they brought you back…” May whispered, so silently you could hardly hear her.

“Yes. I live thanks to them. Look, I know their appearance is…not the most likable, but they are not bad. Just give them a chance, please.” you pleaded with them.

“Are you fucking insane?! Wait. Who am I even asking? Of course you are!” Rea shouted, throwing her hands in the air and turning her back to you. “You’ve always been a freak! You were never able to act normal! That’s why you never have any friends, and everyone hates you!”

“Excuse me?!”

You stepped closer to her, fists clenched, temper rising.

Flora, Amygdala and Kos looked at each other, and were about to interfere when they noticed two sparkles, golden and scarlet, appearing in the sky and rushing right at the girls. Oh no…not them…not now…For Azathoth’s sake! 

“(Y/N)! Are you alright?!” Radiance screamed, flapping her wings as quickly as she could to reach you faster.

You turned to look at her, both Rea and May turning as pale as sheets of paper, especially your older sister.

“(Y/N), what happened? You became restless in your sleep and we came to see if you were fine.” Grandpa chimed in, hovering over you to see if you were injured, throwing glares at the Great Ones who, much to his surprise, seemed to be facepalming themselves.

Just as he was about to ask what the matter with them was, one of Amygdala’s hands motioned behind him. He turned around, jaw nearly dropping to the ground and sweat beginning to roll down his brow as he came face to face with the two scared girls. He gulped and elbowed his sister who was still fussing about you and cussing out the Eldritch Ones.

“Sis.” he called out to her, from the corner of his mouth. “Turn around.”

She ignored him, and pushed his arm away, but he kept on insisting, nudging her harder and harder.

“Sis. This is important.” he hissed, not taking his eyes off the girls.

“Oh! For crying out loud! What is it?! If it’s that damn monster’s fault, I swear I’m gonna…” Radiance shouted, turning to look at her brother.

The second she saw Rea and May, she froze, all her vigor fading in the blink of an eye.

Um…C-could she deal with the Great Ones now? Pretty please?

“H-hi there, girls.” she said, waving at them and trying to smile.

Much to their surprise, May made an attempt to greet her back, but Rea, on the other hand….

“KYYYAAAHHH!” she shrieked, falling down, and scurrying back. “What the fuck is that?!”

Everyone covered their ears, hoping their eardrums wouldn’t pop. How on earth could she be so loud?

“Anyone else hearing a phone ring?” your elder sister asked, slowly removing her hands from her head.

“I know this is not really the best of times, but with lungs like that, she could be an amazing singer.” Grandpa commented, earning a slap on the back of his head from Radiance.

“Focus, dork.” she hissed, before turning towards you and May. “Are you alright, dears?”

“Been through worse.” you replied, and your sibling gave her a thumbs up.

She sighed in relief and then shifted her attention to Rea, who was frozen in place, eyes still filled with fear.

“I-I’m sorry for scaring you, d-” the Moth began, slowly taking a step forward but was quickly cut off. 

“S-stay away from me!” the child screamed, backing away. “Don’t come anywhere near me!”

A tiny crack echoed in the air around the Higher Being, her chest tightening at the child’s reaction. She expected this meeting not to go to well, she prepared herself, repeating the scenario over and over again, going over every detail and trying to find ways to make it go well, until it was all perfect down to the smallest of element. But reality is often different from fantasy, much darker and crueler. And regardless of how prepared she thought herself to be, her heart still ached, tears threatening to come out.

The Nightmare King said nothing, nostrils filled with the taste of fear hanging strongly in the air. He was aware that things would not be pretty, unlike his sister who in her naivety dreamed of a grandiose reveal of the supernatural, of the girls accepting their world with open arms, even though she would never admit it. He knew that the chances of May and Rea embracing them were low, but deep in his heart, hope still glimmered, whispering that it would all be ok. A sweet lie he had nearly fallen for like a fly in a spider’s web. He didn’t blame the girls. How could he? They were scared, confused, the little stability they had gained after the great loss they suffered being taken away again. Everything they knew, everything they believed, it was shattering, turning to dust and they tried to hang onto whatever they could in order to stop it. If anything, he sympathized with them for he too lost it all once, his perfect little bubble smashed, leaving him to float into the unknown all by himself, struggling to make sense of what was going on.

He gently grabbed one of his sister’s wings, something inside breaking at the sensation of her trembling feathers. Poor Radiance. Being rejected was the one thing she could never get over.

“Rea,” he spoke, looking at the frightened child, scarlet eyes burning warmly, “I know you’re scared, and you don’t understand what is going on. Probably you don’t even want to. Not now anyway. And for all I care, I would have liked to give you more time, but I’m afraid that we don’t have that option now.” he continued, grateful that Rea hadn’t interrupted him.

She was still scared, but at least she was willing to listen. He took the opportunity to introduce himself and the others.

“My name is Grimm.” he said, doing an elegant reverence.

Better not let them know of his official title. Yet.

“And this,” he motioned to the Moth, “is my sister, Radiance. We have looked after (Y/N) since last year and did everything in our power to help her and we’d like, with your permission of course, to help you and May as well. We know very well the hardship you two are going through and we’d be grateful if you allowed us to support you in this.”

“Why now? Why didn’t you come to us sooner?” May asked, making the others jump a bit. She was so silent, they almost forgot she was there.

There was a sliver of resentment in her voice, tears sparkling at the corners of her eyes.

“Well for once, we didn’t know how you would react.” the Nightmare King said. “You were already in a fragile spot. We didn’t want to put more pressure on you. As I said before, we wanted to introduce ourselves in a much-better way, but it seems like someone had other plans.” he hissed, throwing a hateful glare at the Great Ones.

Amygdala looked away; a bit embarrassed though this situation was by no means its intention. It was an accident. Nothing more. Flora and Kos did what looked like rolling their eyes.

May slightly nodded before she looked away, lost in her own thoughts.

Rea, on the other hand….

“Ok. In that case,” she said, looking at you, “(Y/N), until you cut all ties with these freaks, don’t you dare come to my house.”

Everyone’s insides turned cold, jaws dropping to the ground and blood rushing to your cheeks, fists clenched so hard nails dug into your skin drawing blood.

“Excuse me?” you hissed at her, taking a step forward, red tint at the corner of your vision.

“You heard me. I don’t want any of these monsters anywhere near the family. Just look at them!” your sister gestured to the Great Ones. “They’re demons! Are you really so stupid that you would trust them? Are you?!” she yelled.

“I told you already you idiot! They saved my life! I would have died in the accident if it weren’t for them!” you screamed back, tears streaming down your face, cheeks burning from rage.

“Then why didn’t they bring our parents back too?!” Rea asked, the hurt look in her eyes making you step back.

“Because then someone else would have died!”

Everyone turned their attention to May, shocked and confused at her statement.

“W-what do you mean, child?” the Moth summoned the courage to ask, shivering from the bottom of her very being.

Something wasn’t right. She could feel Flora and the others tensing all of the sudden, and that alone was enough to fill her with fright. What could there be for such entities to fear? What had they been hiding?

“The driver…” the girl began, bottom lip trembling, throat forcing the words out, “the one who killed our parents…he’s dead…the fog…she said a price had to be paid…a life for a life…”

You were all stunned into silence, your knees giving in underneath you, the news being too much to handle. S-someone died so you could live? T-that…w-what…

Your mind was blank, unable to think about it, not wanting to think about it. It was too much, too real, too unreal, painful, scary! How could it happen? Why did it happen? For your sake, to keep you close and away from death’s grasp, selfish desire, a parent’s fear. They were family. They were monsters. No. No. NO! They wanted you safe, they sacrificed another. It made sense. It made no sense. It was for you. You never asked for it. But death was scary. You wanted to live. But the price…too much, TOO MUCH!

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)!!” Radiance’s screams echoed in your ears, getting further and further into the distance as your entire mind shut down, praying that it could forget, hoping that it would forget by the time it would be awake again.


	38. Let’s take this slow

“Rea! You’re awake!” Cecilia shouted, wrapping her arms around her niece, relieved to see she was alright.

After Patches helped, mostly because Amygdala forced him too after also giving him a good-long lecture about what he had done, bring her inside and lay her on the living room couch, everyone sat on pins and needles, wondering what to do now. The white Lady was reaching her breaking point and all she wanted to do was wrap her roots around the spider’s neck and tighten them until his face turned all shades of purple. Oh, how she would have enjoyed that. To hear his neck bones crack, to see that sickening color, the horror of death reflecting in his gaze. A fitting punishment, a fitting end to a filth that had been nothing but a thorn in their side. No one would miss him. Right?

To everyone’s surprise, the girl pushed her away with enough force to almost knock her to the ground. 

“Get out of my house.” she said, the coldness of her eyes and the venom in her voice freezing the woman’s blood.

“W-what?” she asked, hoping that she misheard.

“You heard what I said. Get. Out. Of. My. House. NOW!” Rea shouted, pointing towards the door, gaze still looked onto her aunt.

Everyone was shocked, the silence in the room suffocating. They expected her to have a negative reaction, but this?

Cecilia looked at her niece, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She stepped back and tried to take a breath in, but the pain inside made it hard for her to focus on that simple, basic action.

“Dear, I know you’re in shock, and rightly so…” she began, but was quickly cut off.

“Get out. And take those fucking monsters with you as well.” the girl repeated and then her gaze, which had been concentrated only on the woman so far, fell upon the bugs on the nearest coffee table, including the White Lady, tiny eyes looking up at her in confusion.

Shortly after, the girl screamed and grabbed the nearest pillow throwing it towards them, nearly hitting a few, while the rest scattered away. Luckily, the Root had been guarded by some Kingsmoulds which she brought along when Cecilia came to ask them for help with May, thus the queen hadn’t been touched at all. She tried not to scoff at the child. She was scared after all and it was understandable. But still, a little courtesy wouldn’t hurt.

“Get those monsters out! NOW!” Rea continued to scream, scurrying away.

“Rea, please! Just listen to me!” Cecilia pleaded, but they all fell on deaf ears.

“If you don’t begin packing your bags this instant, I’m going to….” the girl continued until a pillow flew out of nowhere, right into her face.

Everyone turned around to see May stand in the hallway, an annoyed expression on her face. Kuro was at her feet, tail dangling around,

“Would you shut up already? And who gave you authority to kick anyone out of our house? Huh?” she asked, letting out a yawn.

She was upset that the dream ended so suddenly, as soon as (Y/N) lost consciousness, which was kind of weird if one thought about it. Whatever, now it wasn’t the time for that. She had another annoying older sister to deal with. For crying out loud. She was the middle sibling. She was supposed to be the more childish one.

“By law, the house is mine and I have the right to decide who stays and who leaves.” Rea snapped back.

“Excuse me? Sorry honey, but last time I checked, both me and (Y/N) had rights to this house, not only you.” her younger sister barked back.

Unlike Cecilia and the bugs who were secretly scared of her rage, May had grown numb to it long ago. Out of all the flaws she could have inherited from their mother, the anger was the worst. Rea was like a short-fused bomb. One wrong word and she would explode, making it hard for everyone to talk to her properly and if one didn’t know her well enough, it was easy to fall into that trap. She could be charming when she wanted, a real angel. But then again, only if she wanted. And right now, it was clear that it was not one of those times.

“By law, after our parents died, all the rights to the house and properties was passed to me as I’m the oldest, and until you and (Y/N) reach adulthood, I can decide whatever I want.” Rea said, smirking.

May looked at her with a bored look on her face, and after a few minutes, began to search for something. She tried her best not to be creeped out by the bugs looking at her, hairs standing on ends just at the thought of all those tiny feet running across her skin, as she continued her inquiry.

“What are you doing?” her older sister asked in the end.

“Looking for fucks to give.” came the reply, accompanied by a smug grin.

Everyone was speechless, staring at May who was enjoying her sister’s growing red visage. From the window, Patches peeked out, just as amazed as the others.

“You know…I take it back…I think I like her best.” he said, looking at her wide eyed.

In the meantime, Rea recovered from the shock, enough to do something that shocked them to fury.

In the blink of an eye, she slapped her younger sibling so hard, the girl almost lost her balance and fell to the ground.

Everyone gasped, bugs cowering in fear and freezing in place, unable to move. The White Lady stared at them in shock, rage and grief running through her mind.

"Rea! How could you?!" Cecilia screamed, placing herself between the girls.

She looked the girl in the eye, praying to see anything in her eyes even remotely related to regret, but what she saw instead broke her heart. Hurt, betrayal, fear, trying to deny what was going on yet failing and hating it with all her heart.

"Fine. We'll leave if that's what you want." the woman said, turning around to usher May to her room and pack their stuff.

Everyone looked at her, eyes wide with confusion, questions running through their heads, but neither were able to give them voice. They shifted their attention towards May, expecting her to explode and fight her aunt's decision, but instead, she slowly nodded, and headed towards her room, leaving the bugs to wonder what was going to happen to them. They were afraid of being left alone with Rea, frightened that she may turn her rage towards them and this time, there was no one to protect them.

The White Lady sighed, pinching the space between her eyes, her heart aching for the family. Though she hardly knew (Y/N)'s sisters, she cared, she loved them, and sympathized with their pain, for she knew how it felt to lose a dear one, more than she'd like. She wished she could wrap her arms around the girl and let her cry, let her know that she didn't have to go through it all alone. But unfortunately, reality did not want for it to happen and the only thing they could do now, was give her space. Let her process this on her own for now.

"Come on, everyone." she called out to her subjects, motioning towards the window where Patches still stood. "We are leaving. Sir Patches" oh Higher Beings! She almost threw up calling him that, "please. Help us out."

The spider looked at her, an incredulous expression on her face.

"Excuse me? Why sh-" he stopped the moment everyone heard Amygdala growling behind him, causing Rea to yelp and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her, while from the other room everyone could hear May laughing.

"Thanks Amy!"

Everyone was surprised, a few giggles escaping some loose lips, the White Lady quickly turning to look at Patches, her heart jumping with joy at the sight of the nearly foaming spider.

"A-Amy?! H-how dare she...?! I'm going to...!" he stumbled upon his words, face red with fury.

The Great One hissed at him, reducing him to silence, angry crimson replaced with a faded white.

It was settled, the first thing the Queen was going to do once her husband returned with the lantern was to make herself so big, she would squish the darned jerk's head!...Oh. Wait. While she was there, maybe they could…

✠♦✠

Cecilia exhaled relieved to see her niece laughing and couldn't help but smile at the nickname she gave Amygdala, though she wondered if the Great One would take it well. She doubted it would harm her over it. True, some of its actions had been questionable lately, but she didn't doubt the genuinely of its desire to protect them. When (Y/N) was on the verge of death, it saved her, and for Cecilia that was enough to stand by it no matter what. She hoped May and Rea would come to see that as well with time.

“So….where are we going to go?” the girl asked, pulling her aunt out of her thoughts.

“Oh? I thought it would be best to move with James and (Y/N) until Rea calms down and we can talks things out.” Cecilia spoke, continuing to fold the child’s clothes and put them in a travel bag.

“I see…” May replied and then went quiet, her movement getting slower and it became obvious that she was concerned about something.

“Is something wrong?” the woman asked, pausing, and looking at her niece.

“I…I don’t think I want to go to there.” the girl whispered; her voice trembling a little.

In all truth, May was curious to know what other creatures were there, but at the same time, she couldn’t help but fear them at the same time. Her thought flew back to the bugs in the living room, pictures of them crawling over her skin in her sleep making her shudder. She didn’t think she had the stomach to endure all that.

Cecilia said nothing. Deep down. she was a bit hurt. but she understood May’s concerns and thought that it would be for the best if they took things slow.

“I mean…I’m curious to know who else is there but…” the girl quickly added, noticing her aunt’s deep thought. “I don’t think I’d…”

“It’s ok, dear.” Cecilia said, placing the shirt she had been folding on the bed and going to comfort her niece. “No one is going to rush you. You can come today and just meet the rest if you want to, and tonight you can sleep at a friend or some of your aunts. How about that?”

May thought about the offer. She liked the offer and preferred to do things like that, but there was the matter of where to spend the night. She did have some friends, but she didn’t feel like seeing them at that time. Their relatives were out of the question as well. They weren’t bad people, but she didn’t want to be stuck in a house with someone who looked at her with contempt and walking on eggshells around her. There was one place she could think of where she could sleep, thought, but she doubted anyone would agree with that. Still, it was worth a try, right?

“Auntie, I want to spend the night in the cabin, if possible.” she said, looking at her.

“The cabin?” Cecilia asked, raisin an eyebrow.

“Yeah. It’s…it’s this really cool, abandoned house at the end of the village. The owners went to England over 10 years ago and now no one is living there, so we use it from time to time as a hangout. The place is cozy and warm, so I won’t be cold at night.” the girl explained, scratching the back of her head.

“I don’t know what to say, May. I don’t feel well knowing that you’d be all alone in some abandoned house.” her aunt retaliated.

“I’ll be fine. It’s not the first time I do it. Back when (Y/N) was in the hospital, I use to sneak into the cabin at night all the time.” May assured her, waving her hand around.

“Still…” Cecilia was about to comment when they both heard Rea screaming from her bedroom.

“HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!”

May and Cecilia sighed and resumed the packing, but both of them knew that the matter was far from over. That just wasn’t the place to finish it, unfortunately.

When they were done, their luggage waiting for them at the door and the bugs already gone with the help of Amygdala, Kuro was unusually restless, taping at the door and trying to scratch it, eager to get out.

“Poor creature.” the aunt said, looking at the owl-cat griffin as she waited for her niece to be done dressing up. “He must be really eager to get out again.”

“Yeah. He’s been like that for quite a while and I felt bad for forcing him inside.” the girl spoke and went to pick up the little baby.

“I can imagine. Anyway, I think it’s time we go. James and the others should have arrived home by now.” the woman said and motioned to the door with one hand, while she grabbed two small bags with the other.

May picked up Kuro, the beast nuzzling his head against her chin, and took one last look towards the place she called home. Leaving those memory-filled walls behind causing her heart to ache. It wasn’t permanent, she knew that much, but the bitter feeling of being kicked out was still there, gnawing at her mind like an annoying worm. She followed her aunt outside, fighting back the tears that threatened to come. She wasn’t going to be weak, tired of feeling helpless, exhausted of falling prey to her own emotions. Not anymore.

The cold from outside whipped at her face, turning her cheeks and nose bright red, teeth trembling in her mouth. How did Amygdala and the bugs endure this weather? Were they fine? Did they make it home safe? The girl held Kuro tighter to her chest, wanting to shield him from the harsh weather. Having him catch a cold was the last thing she wanted.

As the two women made their way towards the bus station, something caught Cecilia’s attention, making her stop in her tracks.

“Huh? Is something wrong, Auntie?” May asked, stopping in time to not bump into her.

“No….It’s…it’s just that…” she stuttered; her eyes glued to a spot in the distance.

“Auntie?” the girl pressed the matter further.

Cecilia took a deep breath, then looked at her niece, the expression on her face being one of compassion and embarrassment.

“Amygdala is at the cemetery. I want to go and see what it is doing. Do…do you want to come with me? You don’t have to if you don’t…” the woman quickly added but May cut her off.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” she said and began running towards the old graveyard.

Cecilia followed her, praying that nothing bad would happen the moment they arrived. Just what was Amygdala doing there?

✠♦✠

“My apologies for the late visit, Mr. and Mrs. (L/N).” the White Lady said, bowing in front of the large gravestones. “I am the White Lady, Wife of the Pale King and Queen of Hallownest and step mother to your youngest daughter, (Y/N).” she continued, the wind blowing through the air, making her roots sway to its tune.

She felt no cold, the harshness of the weather bothering her not, neither did it faze the Kingsmoulds. The few royal retainers which accompanied her were hiding well in the fur on Patches’ back, much to that spider’s dismay, but since Amygdala was right beside him, there wasn’t much he could do, least he wanted to anger his lord again. The Root smiled at his annoyance, but as pleasant as that was, she couldn’t let it distract her from the task at hand.

“I’m sorry for the circumstances of our meeting. I wish it could have been done in much pleasant terms, but…” her voice died off, a tear trailing down her cheek, “I’m afraid fate has wished for something else.” she paused, taking a deep breath to gather her thoughts.

She looked at the ground beneath her feet, withered strains of flowers peeking through the blanket of snow. She reached out and touched one of them. She closed her eyes, pictures of a delicate flower blooming appearing in her mind as she channeled what little soul was in the air into the strains. Everyone watched in awe and silence as what were once withered blossoms slowly became beautiful flowers, sparkling white petals showering the snow below in a pale, soft light.

“Wow.” she heard from behind her, the voice she knew well.

She closed her eyes, removing her hand from the now healthy strain, and turned around to face May, the look of amazement she had filling the Root’s heart with warmth. Cecilia was by her side as well, the woman holding a hand over her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

“I took the liberty of giving your parents a parting gift from me and my husband. I hope you don’t mind.” she said, feeling the exhaustion catch up to her.

This was a skill she hadn’t used in years, for it required too much power and left her weak and in need of rest, even when she was in a place filled with soul which she could use to ease the effects. But now there was none, and she had to endure the aftermath on her own.

May approached the graves, feeling all the emotions she tried to run away from crashing down on her. It all felt so…

“Wrong…”

“Huh? What is it, May?” Cecilia asked, looking at her niece.

“T-they shouldn’t be here…”

“W-what?”

“They should be here, Cecilia!” May shouted, startling everyone around her. “They should be at home, arguing about something stupid or cooking or…I-I don’t know…anywhere, but not here!” the girl continued, hot tears running down her cheeks.

Her knees gave in underneath her, and she fell to the ground, letting go if Kuro as she broke into wails, covering her face with her hands. They shouldn’t be there. They had no reason to be there. There were too many things she still wanted to do, too many things she wanted to share with her mother, so many places she wanted to visit with her father. But those things had been taken from her, and she had to deal with the disappointment and pain left behind.

Cecilia kneeled beside her, wrapping her arms around her niece, trying to comfort her niece. Kuro rubbed his head against her chin, trying to console his master. Amygdala whimpered, reaching out a hand but then it quickly pulled it back. May was still scared of it, and she was already in a state of distress. It feared that trying to offer her solace now would only frighten her more. The White Lady noticed the Great One’s hesitation, feeling pity for the poor creature. Despite its appearance, its nature was kind and it wished only for the best. Though she wasn’t a fan of it or its kind, she could sympathize with it, the wish to protect those around you and the pain and fear of losing them burning inside her just as much as it did in the Eldritch Being.

After the girl calmed down, they all stood before the two graves, in silence, staring at the names engraved in marble with the dates of birth and death serving as a painful reminder of the truth. Now, besides the flowers there were also some of Kuro’s feathers lying on the cold snow, his own offering for the departed whom he loved so much.

“Thank you for the flowers. They are very beautiful.” May said, wondering what they could be and how much they would last.

She’d have to ask (Y/N) later on. She was the one more knowledgeable when it came to plants out of all of them.

“You are welcome, my dear. I’m glad you like them.” the White Lady said, smiling. “And thank you for allowing me to offer my respects to your parents.”

May nodded and looked around the graveyard. She could see a shadow looming over the place, one she could only assume to be Amygdala. She felt bad about how she acted towards it, but as much as she wanted, change didn’t come easily. Still, she was determined to at least try. She wanted to give it a chance and see how things would go. Who knew? She might like it.


	39. Lucky

Empty streets and flickering lamps, the pale-blooded moon hanging low on the darkened sky. The towers of the cathedral, the gothic architecture, statues adorning the streets, their steps echoed through the strange city; a beautiful setting fit for a tragedy. There was not a soul in sight, yet through the silence, whimpering of unknown creatures pierced through, sending shivers down the spines of those brave enough to walk its paths. Shadows creeped in the corner of one’s eyes, the feeling of being watched sticking to the bones, sinking its claws deeper and deeper into the marrow.

If she knew it would have been like this, she wouldn’t have agreed to his idea in a thousand years.

“Ok. Here we are! Home sweet home.” Yurie said, unlocking the door of what used to be her former home.

May followed her quietly inside, dragging her luggage behind her, glad to be away from whatever lurked outside and hoped that it wouldn’t make its way into the house. Her eyes had been on Yurie the entire time they made their way through Yharman, the woman’s nonchalant attitude as they walked, as if nothing bad could happen to her. This strange sense of normality she had. It was somewhat reassuring and worrisome at the same time.

“Feel free to leave your luggage anywhere you want.” Yurie spoke, pulling the girl out of her thoughts.

She turned on the lights, revealing the interior of the house. The main door led straight to the living room, which was a cozy, little space, with a chimney in the right corner and two couches surrounding it, a coffee table resting in the middle. Large bookshelves were positioned along the walls, each one filled to the brim with books and documents. The entire room was died in pale shades of brown and yellow, highlighted by the golden light of the chandelier. In the farthest corner. there was a pair of stairs leading to the upper floor. All the furniture was covered in dust, sign that no one had been there in quite a long while.

“Sorry, for the mess. I haven’t been here in quite some time and well…” the woman began, scratching the back of her head, a light blush running across her cheeks.

“D-Don’t worry about it.” May said, waving her hand in dismissal. “I was fully prepared to sleep in an abandoned house, so this is a luxury in comparison. Thank you again for letting me stay with you, Miss Yurie.”

“Just Yurie is enough. No need for politeness and you’re welcome. You’re sister and her friends helped us when we needed most so I’m glad to return the favor. And besides, looking at the state of this place…” she added, running her finger across the coffee table, examining the gathered, thick layer of dust. “Anyway, let me show you to the bedroom. Unfortunately, there’s only one bed in the house, but I have a spare mattress in the attic which should do the job.”

“Thanks a lot.” May replied, following the scholar upstairs.

The stairs led to a long hallway, with four doors on each side, pictures put in oval frames and flower pots, all withered though, decorating the floors and walls.

As they headed to the bedroom, May threw a glance at the portraits, the faces looking back at her from a faded world of paint and paper. The first on was of a young boy and girl, both of them around the ages of 10 and 7, with black hair and dark eyes, wearing formal suits and dresses and hats to protect them from the sun. The boy was glaring at the one taking the photo, while the girl was all smiles, showing her perfect teeth to the camera. The other one was of the same boy, now an adult, doting a dark coat and vest, a mask covering his mouth and nose. He changed so much; the only traces left of the child he had once been, being his eyes, still filled with innocence and a childish rebellion.

“That’s my brother.” Yurie said, snapping the girl from her thoughts once more.

She had removed her headpiece, displaying her hair caught in a messy bun, and the eyes which, just like her sibling’s, still retained that childish air. She was similar with her brother in appearance, with a moon shaped face and almond eyes. She was young, not older than 25 maybe.

“His name was Gregory…” she continued, looking at the portrait. “and he was the most stubborn and naïve guy that ever lived.”

A chuckle escaped her lips, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

“You haven’t got the chance to know my sister that well then.” May commented, a bitter taste rushing to her mouth when she saw the expression on Yurie’s face. “S-sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s in the past.” the scholar said and turned around, walking again towards the farthest door in the hall.

The girl said nothing and followed her, looking down at her feet, embarrassed by her ignorance.

They reached it and Yurie turned on the light to reveal the bedroom, a simple decorated room, with a one-person bed, stacks of books littering the floor. The desk in the left corner, opposite of the door, was covered in documents and scrolls. There was only one dresser, next to the desk, and the curtains at the window had turned grey, moths delighting themselves on the fabric, large holes, proof of their presence.

“Make yourself at home while I’m going to get the mattress.” Yurie said, placing her hat on the nightstand and leaving the room again, without giving May a chance to speak.

The girl sighed and looked around, making a mental note of what needed to be done. She went to the window and opened it up, after making sure that there were no spiders or other bugs hiding behind the curtains. She took in the fresh, cold air, her eyes staring at the city submerged in darkness. It was beautiful, the atmosphere making her feel as if she was in the Victorian London. She imagined how it must have been back in its days of glory, with people dressed in those fancy clothes, strolling through the streets, the carnivals that must have been held. Were they like in the movies? Of course not, but maybe there were some similarities. As she was thinking about that, from the corner of her eye, she saw none other than Patches, running through the streets, something purple and white in his hands shinning under the moonlight. Curious, May leaned over the window sill, trying to get a better look of where he might be going and what he might be up to, when the scholar returned.

“Huh? Something wrong?” she asked, setting the mattress on the floor, next to the bed.

“N-No…I…I…never mind. Can I help you with anything?” the girl asked, a bit startled.

“Mind giving me a hand with the dusting, please? We have to dust them if we hope you have a good night’s sleep.”

“Sure.”

White they were cleaning the dust and setting everything for bed, May’s mind continued to wonder back to Patches, to Gregory, to everything that happened ever since she arrived to her uncle’s home, the past few hours replaying in her mind, as if she was living them once more in that very moment.

✠♦✠

The first time she came here with her aunts to check on things, the vintage house covered in snow felt somewhat welcoming, but now, a heavy tension floated into the air, the hisses and groans of the Great Ones coming from the garden in the back. It was crystal clear that things hadn’t had a good start at all.

“I think the others are already here.” Cecilia commented, while heading to the main door.

“Anything I should be aware of? I really don’t want any surprises.” May said, bending down to let Kuro down.

He had been fussing in her embrace ever since the house came into view. Home was so close. His friends, his family. He wanted to see them all again!

“Ok, buddy. Here you go.” she said, and watched him run to the entrance, chuckling as he sunk in the huge layer of snow, her tummy aching when he popped his head up, looking around, confused.

Oh! She was definitely not going to give him up, regardless of what (Y/N) was going to say.

May picked him up and went to her aunt who had already knocked at the door and was now waiting for someone to respond.

The house was quiet, and not the good kind, sending shivers down the girl’s spine. Maybe she shouldn’t be coming here. The door opened just when the urge to bolt it out of there became almost unbearable.

“Good day, miss Cecilia, May. We were expecting you.” the Doll said, a soft smile passing down her lips when she saw Kuro’s confusion. “And you must be Kuro. Nice to meet you, at last.” she said, and made room for the two to come in. “Miss Rea isn’t with you?”

“I’m afraid not. She...she needs a bit of time.” Cecilia answered, looking down at the floor as she spoke.

“I see. There’s nothing we can do about that then.” the Doll said, sighing. “Please go to the salon. James and the others are waiting for you.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll join you shortly, after I finish making the tea and preparing some snacks. Would Kuro want anything?”

At the mention of snacks and his name, the creature began to fuss once more. May chuckled, and let him go, holding back a remark as she watched him rush to the kitchen, nearly tripping on his own feet.

“So you’re our new sister?” a rasp voice came from nearby and the girl looked up, holding back a scream.

Before her stood a demon-looking creature, with a cartoonish smile plastered on his face and the upper part of his face covered by a thick, black liquid dripping down his face and completely covering his eyes. He was wearing a white sweater, a blue pair of jeans, and white gloves which again, reminded her of a cartoon character. He was standing in front of the stairs leading to the next floor, leaning against the wall in a nonchalant manner, arms crossed over his chest.

She stared at him, frozen in place. She did expect that the things she would find here to be strange and creepy, but not see an outright demon.

“Name’s Bendy, by the way.” he continued talking, holding out a hand to her.

“M-May.” the girl replied, hesitantly taking his and giving it a light squeeze.

“Well, welcome to the family. We are a bunch of freaks, but we make it work.” he said.

Whatever he thought about her shyness, he kept to himself. After what happened with (Y/N) in the train, the look of pain and despair in her eyes, he didn’t want any more trouble. Frankly, he himself didn’t understand very well what the entire deal was. The situation was dire, and the Great Ones took the best decision as far as he was concerned. Shouldn’t everyone be happy? As much as he despised his time spent at the studio, before Henry returned to get everyone out of there, he still remembered the happy looks on everyone’s faces when he came to life, proof that their hellish experiment, the sacrifices, and rituals, it was all worth it. He understood then that humans would do everything to achieve their goals, even if it meant offering another’s life. Yet, it seemed like that wasn’t the case here.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Hornet peeking from the living room, the curious look on her face making her look somewhat childish.

“Hey! Stop stalking us like a creep and come welcome our new sister!” he called out to her, startling the princess.

“Shut up, Inky.” she retorted, but joined them, nonetheless.

After all, spending time with them was much better compared to standing in the living room, where the air was so stiff and tense, you could almost cut it with a knife. And babysitting her siblings wasn’t that appealing either. They were upstairs with the White Lady, most likely talking her ears off about what happened in Sweden. 

“Hey. I’m Hornet. Nice to meet you.” the bug said, waving hello at her new sister.

“H-hey.” May replied, something about Hornet intimidating her.

She had this strong presence, this aura that demanded respect and intimidated those weak of will. Her mannerism was kind though and showed no hostility towards her. She was rather friendly, telling the girl about the others, what there was to do around there, who was the easiest one to prank and how, the corners to retreat to when she needed a break from all the energy and noise in the house. Her chattiness helped May relax and forget her worries.

As they were talking away, in the threshold of the living room appeared James, who looked rather rough around the edges, with dark bags underneath his eyes and is hair a complete mess. 

“Ah, May! I see you already met Hornet and Bendy.”

“Hey, Uncle James. Yeah. We were just chatting.” May saluted her uncle.

“I’m glad. Now, if you don’t mind, would you like to come in the living room for a bit? I believe you deserve some answers.” he said, motioning to the room behind him.

The girl looked at him, her body tensing as emotions began to fill her chest. Finally, she was about to understand what was going on there. The answers she longed for were within reach after so long. She followed her uncle into the living room where she took a moment to take in all the creatures that were waiting for her.

First, there was a tall bat-bug-strange creature, with a red and black thematic, crimson orb staring at her, a slight smile spread across his face. Next to him was a stark white worm whose head resembled a strange fork, his eyes being the color of coal. Opposite of them was probably the scariest creature May had seen, a tall, spider-like thing with her face covered by a blue cape and a six-eyed mask, all black, hiding whatever emotion could be crossing her mind. Just like Hornet, she had an intimidating aura emanating from her, but unlike the other one, there was no softness in her demeanor. Like a warrior constantly on the field. And she thought Amygdala was scary at first. One glare from this spider was enough to make her school’s “cool” kids run for their lives. Next to her was Cecilia, who was fiddling with her fingers, looking down at the floor, nervous. 

“Ah, May!” she exclaimed, startled at seeing her niece, freshly pulled out of her thoughts. “Please, have a seat.” she continued, motioning to a spare seat on the couch, next to her.

Swallowing the node in her throat, May did as told, trying to look at the creature as little as possible.

Soon James and the Doll entered the room, carrying a tray with pastries and cups of steaming hot chocolate, with Kuro following close behind, hopping happily, carrying a piece of raw meat in his beak. She set the tray on the table while her uncle sat in the only remaining empty chair. He was doing his best to appear relaxed, but it was visible from a mile away that he was stressed and sad, much like everyone else there.

Bendy and Hornet tried to join in, but they were quickly turned away, by, much to May’s surprise, Hornet’s mother, the spider. She ushered them upstairs, where much to the white-masked girl’s dismay, she had to look after her siblings as the White Lady joined them. She groaned, but complied nonetheless, pulling Bendy after her in a more than less-enthusiastic way.

After they were gone, everyone’s stares returned to May. She could feel them burning into her skin, as if trying to peer into her very soul.

“I…I guess we should start then.” James said, breaking the wall of silence that was settling between them all. “I believe introductions are in order but if there is anything you’d like to know first, don’t hesitate to ask. Ok?”

She nodded,. Something she wanted to know first? Oh boy. There were too many to count, not just one. They were swirling through her mind, like a hamster in a ball. She opened her mouth to speak, but there were too many things that demanded to be clarified to chose from, but one in particular managed to take the main spotlight.

“Where is (Y/N)?”

Silence. Again. Much heavier, and much more uncomfortable.

“She’s….she’s upstairs.” the worm said, looking at a corner of the room. “She’s fine, but she needs space…for now.”

“I…I see.”

No wonder about that. Who would have been alright after finding out something like that?

“Alright. I suppose it’s time for introductions. Your highnesses. Please.”

“Of course.” said the worm, getting up from his chair and doing a light reverence. His gaze was fixated on May, the softness of it and the affection helping her relax. “Miss May, I am the Pale King, also known as the Pale Light and husband to the Root, or the White Lady, with whom I believe you’ve become acquainted before you came here.”

As if on cue, the queen appeared in the threshold, smiling and glad to see the girl and Cecilia again. She hugged them both, and then embraced her husband, before returning to greet the others.

After their pleasantries were exchanged, it came the bug-black’s turn to introduced himself.

“I am Grimm, leader of the Grimm Troupe and…erm…grandson of the Scarlet Flame.” he added the last part with a bit of an embarrassment in his tone, which got the girl curious, but she wasn’t brave enough to ask what he meant. Not yet at least.

After him, the spider was the next to speak.

“I’m Herrah, Hornet’s mother and Spider Queen. You want to set the world on fire, I’m with you.”

Welp, that was awfully encouraging… and pretty cool, May had to admit.

Then, came the turn of the Doll.

“I am a plain Doll in the service of the Great One known as Flora.”

The image of the Eldritch being, with her tentacles whipping the air and the holes in her face which seemed to suck in all the light around.

“There are a few more people to be introduced, like the Moth and the children, but I’m afraid they are not available right now.” James said after everyone was done.

“I see. Well, then…please…explain everything else, I guess.” May said, looking at each of them with pleading eyes.

And they did. They told her everything, the good and the bad, starting with that day when Cecilia got her scar and James began his drift from his family, and up to last week, with Gertrude’s escapade in the Valley. They didn’t hide anything anymore. There was no need to. May had the right to know.

She listened to them, trying to take it all in and process it. She enjoyed hearing some stories, was horrified at others, shed tears when she learned of Bendy and the torture he went through. The way everyone was talking with each other, the atmosphere, which was getting more relaxed the more they talked, the jokes they told, the light jabs they threw at each other. It was all in good spirits and they knew that. No need to add it’s a joke after each sentence which would have proven useless anyway, as the entire conversation would turn into a screaming match between the three sisters. Grimm and Herrah seemed to enjoy picking on The Pale King the most, with the White Lady calming him down and threw her own shade here and there. He didn’t seem to mind, when it came from her, but he didn’t shy away from making a comeback to the others…too bad they were all cringe.

By the time they were done, it was late the night having already settled outside. Kuro was sleeping in the Doll’s lap, belly filled to the brim with food, and she was stroking his head, humming an old lullaby from days long past. May couldn’t help a yawn from escaping her lips, her eyelids growing heavy with each second.

“Looks like it’s time to go to bed. May, where do you want to sleep tonight? An abandoned house is out of the question, just so you know.” Cecilia asked, noticing her niece’s growing exhaustion.

“What? What was that about sleeping in an abandoned place?” Grimm perched up immediately.

“You are more than welcome to stay here, dear.” the White Lady spoke.

“I…I’d like to, but…I…I’m sorry…I think you are all great people, but…I’m sorry I need a bit more time.” the girl said, looking down, afraid to see the disappointment on their faces.

“I see. Well, that’s understandable, but sleeping in an abandoned building is not!” the Pale King spoke, and got up from his seat, approaching the girl and gently lifted her face up so she could look at him.

Much to her surprise, he wasn’t disappointed or angry. Nobody was in fact. They were only… worried.

“Isn’t there anywhere else you could stay? Somewhere safer?” Herrah asked.

“I’m afraid not. I…I just…just…”

Family would have pitied her. Friends would have annoyed her too much. She wanted to be alone, or if that wasn’t possible, with someone who wouldn’t pry too much.

“Sh. It’s ok, dear. You don’t have to force yourself to explain to us. If you want to spend the night somewhere else, then we are going to support you, but we just want to make sure you will be safe.” the White Lady said, coming besides her husband to offer consolation to the child.

With teary eyes, May was about to thank them, when in the threshold of the living room came a woman, wearing a strange white and black clothing, cheeks red and breathing heavily.

“Everyone, sorry to interrupt but we need….um…am I interrupting something?”

✠♦✠

May couldn’t sleep, the noises of the night, the eerie feeling that clutched her heart and refused to let go. She asked for time, but she had no idea how to proceed next. What was she going to do? Where was she going to stay? Knowing Rea, it would take about a week before she let her go back home and she couldn’t take advantage of Yurie until then. It didn’t sit right with her.

Suddenly, she heard rustling coming from the bed.

“Hm? Yurie, are you awake?” she asked, turning over to look at the woman.

“Yeah. Can’t really sleep. Sorry if I woke you up.” Yurie replied.

“Don’t worry about it. I…I can’t really sleep either.” the girl said and stared at the bed.

She couldn’t see the scholar, the mattress being far too low for that, but she could picture her face, looking at the dark ceiling.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yurie asked, taking May by surprise.

“I…I guess…it’s just that…h-how do you do it, Yurie?”

“How do I do what?”

“How do you deal with all these monsters? Aren’t you scared?” the girl asked, curling into a ball as she thought of what may lurk outside.

It was easier to overcome the fear of what one had already seen, but to best the unknown was by far harder. Pictures of horrible monsters flooded her mind, her worst nightmares, blinding fright.

“I guess… I’m just used to it.” Yurie answered. “I’ve lived for so long with these creatures around me that I…I simply got used to it, you know. Everyone gets used to the darkness once they spend enough time in it and the monsters…they became just another stranger on the street. You leave them alone and they do the same. That’s how it works most of the time.”

Most of the time. When they weren’t hungry perhaps.

“Gregory…” Yurie continued, a chuckle escaping her lips as she mentioned her brother’s name, “he was a real figure. He never feared the beasts, but rather, treated them like old friends.”

May frowned. He sounded really strange indeed.

Yurie continued to speak, with each word her voice growing teary and more confident, as if no matter how much it hurt, talking about it was what she had to do in order to get over it.

“He would go and give flowers to the winter lanterns, go to the beasts and talk their ears off. Really…he was such a chatterbox…” she giggled, the memories flowing before her eyes.

“You must really miss him.” May commented, wondering if she would have missed (Y/N) the same way if the great Ones were to let her die that day.

Come to think of it, ever since she learned of what they had done, she never actually considered the consequences of their inaction.

“You’re lucky. ” the scholar said, surprising the girl. “The Great Ones managed to save your sister in time. If Gregory…” she stopped, and through the darkness, a whimper made its way into the ether. “S-sorry. I-I need to s-sleep. G-good night!”

The bed creaked and the atmosphere was filled with sorrow as the woman recalled the tragedy that scared her so.

May didn’t insist, turning on the side and closing her eyes, praying for sleep, but the new reality was too strong to just ignore. If the Great Ones did nothing on that day, then (Y/N) would have died as well. They may not have had the best of relationships, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t have missed her sister. If she would have been given the choice to save her in exchange for that man’s life with the time ticking away, as cruel as it may sound, she would have chosen her sibling… and that was most likely what Amygdala and the rest have done. They were driven to a corner, made to take a choice in the heat of a moment and now, when it all came to light, they were shunned and made to feel as if they did wrong, when everyone may have taken the same path as they did. After all, who wouldn’t jump at the occasion of saving a dear one? It didn’t excuse what they did, the taking of one’s life to spare another, but it showed the depth at which they cared, how much they loved and were willing to sacrifice.

She was lucky.

Yes.

Incredibly lucky.

✠♦✠

You lied in bed, tired and numb, yet unable to sleep. Ghost and Robby were by your side, lost in the land of dreams, dancing with Grandpa, and having a good time, the innocence of youth blessing them with ignorance about what was going on. If only you could indulge in the same indifference. How easy things could have been. You were angry, sad, wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted this all to be over, forgotten, done with, thrown into the trash, never to be mentioned again….but that was impossible. How could one forget that they lived only because another had died? It was impossible, the guilt nibbling away at your consciousness, driving you insane, swallowing you into a deep, dark hole whose bottom wasn’t anywhere in sight. 

You were alive, but you felt as if you shouldn’t be, yet the very thought of dying scared you too much.

You were confused, and too tired to seek any answers or advice. Your body and mind longed for sleep, but you refused, too afraid that you’d end up in the Nightmare and face the Great Ones, or the others. You wanted to be alone, not having the strength to talk or do anything at all. You wanted to disappear, feel nothing at all.

A tear ran down your cheek, following paths already made by the ones before it. Through the shadows, a hand reached out to wipe it away, the cold touch giving them away, along with the concern radiating through their shell. You wanted to thank them, to apologize for what you were putting them through, but you were too exhausted to even speak, the words stuck in your throat, no power to voice them out and that made more tears flow.

Pure panicked, looking around for something to help. The Moth had gone to get some food since you barely eat anything all day and would be back soon and they couldn’t wish for her to return sooner. In their worked up state, they didn’t notice the opened door, nor the small creature who rushed to the bed, consumed by the happiness of being home at last.

“Boo!” Kuro cooed and jumped onto the bed with ease, nuzzling his head into your cheek, his mere touch pulling you out of your painful state.

You looked at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, your mind taking a few seconds to process who he was.

“K-Kuro!” you yelped, throwing your hands around the griffon-like being. “Kuro, I missed you so much!” you cried, tears streaming again down your face but for a completely different reason…a much happier one.

“Booooo!” he cooed again, front paws and wings wrapping you in his embrace.

Pure sighed in relief, glad that at least, you seemed to be a little bit better, color returning to your pale complexion. Hopefully, with Kuro around, things will finally start looking up.


	40. Holding on to what we have

Sunrays filtered through the curtains, filling the bedroom, and seeping through closed eyelids, heavy from sleep and tears. Though all the windows were sealed shut and the heat turned to the max, the house still felt cold and unwelcoming. Rooms which just the other day had been busting with life, were now silent. Feelings from yesterday still roamed through the halls, their dark touch painting everything black, the air hard to breathe.

Underneath the covers, she trembled from the very core of her being. The memories of yesterday had plagued her dreams and disturbed her rest, the bags underneath her eyes proof of the restless night. Remorse gnawed at the back of her mind, the bitter taste in her mouth making her sick, but no matter how many times she went to the bathroom, how much water she drank, it persisted like an annoying fly. With tired eyes and sluggish movements, she reached for her phone and looked at the time. 9:22 am. It was well into the afternoon, her stomach growling loudly and demanding nutrients, but Rea didn’t feel like getting out of bed. She rolled on her back, closing her eyes, and thinking about what had happened. These monsters…she didn’t want to accept their existence, didn’t want to even hear of them again. And her sisters were…Good Lord! What had they gotten themselves into?

Suddenly, she heard someone knock at the main door. She got up, curious as to who it could have been. She wasn’t expecting anyone from what she knew. She wanted to ignore it, curl up back underneath her sheets and sleep, but the more time passed, the more insistent the knocking became. Annoyed, thinking it may be one of her relatives, Rea got out of bed and made her way from the bedroom to the entrance, groaning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Without checking, she opened the door, ready to get this over with, only to freeze in place when she saw what awaited on the other side. Two people stood before her, dressed in black from head to toe, faces obscured by large hats.

“Hello, Miss (L/N). We apologize for disturbing you so early in the morning and promise to make this short. May we have a few words with you, please?”

✠♦✠

May inhaled the cold morning air of January, glad to be back to the world she knew, in the light of day, away from the shadows and whispers of the dark. Next to her, Yurie was rubbing her arms, trying her best to keep herself warm. Her coat was nowhere near enough to keep her away from the cold, despite it being quite bulky. She looked at the young girl, amazed that she didn’t seem bothered at all by the weather, with her jacket unzipped and no hat to cover her head. Though the woman wasn’t wearing her usual attire, the white, flowing robe and hat with its characteristic eye mask, she was dotting an ankle-length, brown dress, and a black, wool jumper underneath her winter coat, her long, black hair tied in a bun and hidden beneath a chocolate-colored earflap beanie.

“Let’s hurry inside, please.” the scholar said, nudging her in the direction of the house.

May nodded and followed Yurie, her eyes gazing over the faded contours moving through the garden, leaving marking on the soft, white blanket. No doubt, those had to be Amygdala and Flora. How strange. Though she could feel their gazes upon her, she didn’t fear it this time, but rather…fine? No, that wasn’t the right word to describe her feelings. Deep down, discomfort still tugged at the strings of her heart, but it wasn’t as strong as before. Slowly, she was making peace with their presence, curiosity winning, the desire to understand them and talk things over becoming stronger as she learned new things. Yurie’s story really put things into perspective for her, and she wanted to at least, try and work things out.

“May! Yurie! I’m so glad you made it!”

The girl turned in time to see the White Lady come her way, arms open wide, blue eyes sparkling with joy. Before she knew it, May was hugging her, a strange warmth spreading through her being. When the embrace broke off, the child almost felt bad that it ended.

“Oh! My, but why is your coat unzipped child? What if you catch a cold?” The queen spoke, cheeks turning a pale purple blush at the embarrassment of not having noticed earlier. “Let’s hurry inside, you two.” she continued, grabbing the girl’s hand, and almost dragging her towards the house.

“Thank you for inviting me to breakfast, Lady Root.” Yurie said, as she struggled to keep up with the Pale Higher Being’s long strides.

“Don’t mention it. dearie. It’s the least we could do after you helped us last night. I only hope the noise won’t bother you too much. I’m afraid the meals around here are a bit…loud.” the White Lady replied, thinking about her children who were over the moon at having a new sister.

Unfortunately, she couldn’t bring them all to meet May that morning. She didn’t want to overwhelm her with the sudden, very large amount of siblings. Were to add that some of them, in their lovely innocence, were a tad rambunctious. It was better to introduce them to her a few at a time. They were taking things slow ,after all. Needless to say, the little ones tried to kick up a fuss, unhappy with the news, but their parents managed to calm them down and get them to understand the current situation, yet even after they stopped their pestering, something still felt a little odd. They were up to something, weren’t they?

“Ah! May, Yurie. Just in time. We just finished setting the table.”

The White Lady snapped out of her thoughts when she heard James’ voice, her eyes passing over the man who was busy welcoming his guests. To anyone at that moment he would have looked like a happy host, eager to have breakfast with his dear friends, but to the ones close to him, the appearances did little to trick them.

He hadn’t closed an eye all night, even with the Doll trying to lull him to sleep. He paced around the living room, deep in thought, hardly looking where he was going. When the bugs went to see him in the morning, his hair was looking worse than a bird nest, the bags underneath his eyes, his cheeks and forehead bearing wrinkles which signaled the toll of both body and mind. He seemed so old, his usual smile and calm demeanor almost gone. He was a colossal mess, exhausted and in need of a break. First Gertrude, now this. He was reaching his limit and they didn’t know how to help him anymore. The hope that it will all end well felt empty and worthless, a lie for the naïve.

The White Lady was still surprised that they managed to get him to look decent in time for breakfast, and she couldn’t help but wonder, how long will this charade last?

“Thank you for having me, sir. I hope I’m not too much trouble.”

“Don’t mention it Yurie. It’s the least we could do for helping us last night.” he replied to the scholar while leading them towards the salon where the others had just finished setting the table.

Fresh baked pancakes, cups with syrup, scrambled eggs, milk and honey, cereals and fruits filled the table, sweet fragrances filling the air along with the noise, voice high and low, child and adult speaking over each other, blending in a misplaced song.

“Can someone pass me the forks please?”

“Where are the napkins? I ca-Robby! Ghost! Careful with that fire ball. We don’t want to set anything on fire. For now at least.”

“Herrah! Stop teaching them bad things!”

“Excuse me! Some more bread coming through!”

“Hey Bendy, shouldn’t you be over at Henry’s today?”

“And miss the circus here? No chance, Hornet!”

May watched everyone, the energy inside the room, chaotic and balanced at the same time, the recklessness of hungry children, the maturity of the others. She felt as if she was in one of those silly 80’s comedies, the large family gathering around the table where the most important things will be set in motion. And she couldn’t tell if she liked it or loved it.

She took in some of the new faces in the room, awing at the tall, white masked creature which was somehow managing to navigate through the crowded space despite their large figure, black eyes following the two rambunctious children running around. One of them was a smaller version of the being, the difference being their horns. The child’s ones were a bit more curved, but it was obvious that they were slowly becoming almost like their siblings as they were growing. The other one was a smaller, younger version of Grimm, what set them apart being the kid’s long tail, waving around like a doggy as he and his friend were chasing a ball made out of fire, which surprisingly didn’t set anything it touched ablaze.

Just then, the main door opened, and May turned to see who it was. Inside came two other people, accompanied by the Pale King. One was tall, with an extremely pale visage, with faded blue eyes and lips, as if he barely ever saw the light of the sun, his long blonde hair tied in a ponytail at the back. He was wearing a brown sweater over a white shirt and plain jeans, no coat to shield him from the cold outside. The other on was slightly shorter, his complexion like olives, dark, curly hair framing his oval face, black eyes emanating seriousness. Unlike his partner, he was dressed more appropriately to the weather with a blue, bulky jacket, and ski pants.

“Oh, Myrdal! Graham! You’re here as well?” Yurie asked, pleasantly surprised to see he friends.

“Hm? Oh, hey Yurie! How are you doing?” the paler one said, surprised as well.

“I’m fine, Myrdal. What about you two?” she continued, going to talk to them.

May watched them unable to tear her eyes apart from Myrdal. How did someone get so pale? He almost looked like a ghost, not to mention that he didn’t seem bothered by the chilling air at all. Was he human?

“H-hey sis.” a faint voice came from behind her and she turned around, holding back a gasp when she saw you.

To say you were a mess was an understatement. Pale like a sheet, bloodshot eyes and messy hair, clothes hanging onto you as if they were worn by a skeleton, not a human. Kuro was snuggled into your arms, paws tugging at the sleeve of your arm. Behind you there was a tall, golden, fluffy moth with shining eyes, three horns sprouting from her head like a crown.

“The hell happened to you?” May asked before she got the chance to think her words.

“Rough night.” you answered, looking at the floor.

Kuro turned to look at her, cooing softly as his bright eyes met hers. She smiled and made a motion to take him from you, when you stepped back and turned towards the living room, ready to join the other.

“Just a bit more. Let me hold onto him just a bit more.” you pleaded with a faded voice, before walking straight to Hornet and Bendy.

May was about to protest when the moth stopped her. She looked up and saw the sad look in her eyes.

“She is going through a hard time now, my dear. Please allow her this small favor.” the creature spoke, her voice soft and weak.

“We all are.” May replied, her tone harsher than she intended to.

Yet she didn’t stop.

“She’s not the only one suffering right now. Amygdala and Flora are feeling down to. Rea kicked me and Cecilia out of our home and none of us are acting like she is.”

“Wait, Rea did what?” you asked, turning to look at your sister.

You stared at her, mouth agape, trying to make sense of it. Rea was scared of the Great Ones, that much was understandable, but to kick her own sister and aunt out of the house was a bit too much. Even for her.

“She kicked us out. Yesterday. Don’t you know that.” May replied.

“I…I didn’t …” you began but was quickly cut off by your sibling.

“Well if you stopped acting so pathetic you may have!” she screamed so loud, you nearly dropped Kuro from the shock.

“I-I…” you tried defending yourself when she cut you off again, even angrier.

“Yeah, someone died so you can live! I get it. It’s hard to accept, but what are you going to do now? Sulk all the time? Kill yourself? Huh? Come on, tell me?! I want to know! What are you going to do?” she demanded, stepping closer to you, fist balled.

You stepped back, tears flooding your vision. You tried to formulate an answer, but nothing came to mind, everything spinning, fading in and out. You felt a pair of arms wrap around you, and looked up to see Radiance, bury you in her fluff, with Kuro lightly pushing at your hand. Without realizing, you were strangling the poor creature. You immediately let go of him, and watched as he glided to the floor, and cooed, glad to be free. A thorn of guilt began to stab your heart. You barely saw him again and you were already hurting him. Gosh, you really were pathetic.

“May, let’s go on a walk.” the White Lady said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Your sister followed her, avoiding all eye contact, as she got out of the house and into the garden, leaving the room and its tense atmosphere behind.

✠♦✠

“So, are you going to give me an earful?” may asked, looking up at the Pale Queen, her roots covered in the snow falling off the branches above them.

They had been walking through the forest for what felt like half an hour, passing by the white covered trees, the silence of the sea of trees being oddly comforting.

“Hm…no.” the Higher Being hummed, approaching a fallen trunk, and cleaning it of snow. “Let’s sit for a bit.” she said, seating down.

May sat beside her, feeling a bit intimidated by her, the quiet between them making her uncomfortable. Thankfully, that didn’t last long, as the White Lady spoke again.

“I like forest. They are so calm, peaceful, and its inhabitants are kind. If left alone that is. No one likes being disturbed in their home after all.” she said, her blue eyes gazing over the vast land.

“I prefer water, lakes and seas.” May commented, looking at her feet, as she searched through the snow with her boots.

Underneath the soft blanket, she found mud and twigs poking out. She picked one and started, playing with it, tearing apart the bits and pieces she could find.

“Mom and dad used to take us to the seaside every summer, for a week. It was a struggle to get me out of the water once I was in and the sunburn, oh my, don’t ever get me started on that.” she giggled, the memory bringing a smile on her lips.

“Didn’t you use sunscreen?”

“I was too eager to get into the water to put it on. The moment we set foot on the beach; I was already running for the weaves. Mom gave up after a while to try and make me wear it and let me dal with the aftermath, hoping that I’d learn my lesson.” 

Yet she didn’t and to this day, she still continued to forget it.

“Indeed, sometimes you must let them make their own mistakes for them to understand.” the White Lady agreed, reaching out a hand to shake off some of the snow of her branches.

“Yeah…but that’s not exactly what you want to talk about now, is it?” May said, tossing away the twig she was playing with and turned her head to look at the Queen.

“No. Maybe. What do you think?” she asked, blue eyes glimmering with a strange glee.

May didn’t answer, averting her stare and focusing on the view before her.

Dark and cold, just like her insides. Something ate at the back of her mind, guilt over her words coming back to haunt her. Yet, she didn’t want to feel bad, didn’t want to regret it. A part of her didn’t think she did anything wrong.

“Why are you all pampering her so much? Aren’t you tired of it already?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” The White Lady inquired, tilting her head to the side, a frown on her pale face.

“I mean…have you seen her this morning…she looked awful! I get it, it’s tough to know that you’re only alive because someone else was murdered for you, but…” she paused, her eyes getting wetter and wetter, “What is she going to do now? Kill herself? Stay curled up in a ball and cry for the rest of her life? And why are you guys enabling her? You should go to her and start kicking her ass back in shape!”

The White Lady didn’t reply, looking at the child with those calm, blue eyes. She wasn’t mad at being told those things, at the irritation in her voice. Those were her feelings after all. She was entitled to them. And truth be told, there weren’t really any lies in what she was saying. Instead, she asked:

“Are those words coming from love for your sister? Or somewhere else?”

May stared at her, not knowing what to say.

“We were never really close…she liked gardening, I liked swimming…She liked the supernatural, the strange, odd. I didn’t. We argue from almost anything, and hardly ever see eye to eye…but even so. I don’t want her to die…or Rea…We may not be the best of sisters, but I…I still care for them. They are the only close family I have.” the girl spoke, tears beginning to stream down her face.

The days when they argued were too many to count, but the few times when they all got along together, nothing could stop them whether it was pranking someone who got on the wrong foot with them or help each other with house chores. And she didn’t want to lose those moments. She lost her parents. It was enough. Too much in fact.

A life was taken. Another saved. Which was crueler? The act itself or what it could have been, and it may possibly happen?

“I…I-I do..*sniff*…I don’t want her*sniff* d-don’t want her to die…”

Before she knew it, May was sobbing and shaking, fighting to stop the tears and catch her breath, but too many emotions were coming over her, like a wave in the middle of the storm.

The White Lady wrapped her arms around her, pulling the child in her embrace, one hand caressing her hair, as she tried to soothe her tears.

“Shhhh. It’s ok, my dear. It’s ok. You don’t have to deal with this alone. We are here now. Just ask, and we’ll support you, no matter what.” she assured the girl, a humming beginning to resound in her head.

Slowly, she began to sing, her voice carried by the gentle wind, silver bees beginning to fall from the grey clouds hanging heavy on the previously clear blue sky, gliding through the ether, searching for a new place of rest. They stood there, surrounded by cold and silence, letting the child spill her pain and ease her burden.

There was no need to rush.


	41. Beware

Something wasn’t right. She could feel it in the air, the winter chill carrying a sense of danger in its touch. The forest had been darker than usual, the spirits living inside remaining quiet and locked with its darkness, as if afraid of something. Though faint traces of their presence was still felt, Moder and the Birch have left their usual resting place near the cabin, hiding from view for some reason.

“Ok. That’s enough for today. Let’s turn back. Come on.” Gertrude urged the wolves to follow her as she turned around, ready to get back home.

Though she hadn’t finished her round for the day, the silence and eerie atmosphere was putting her on edge. She worried for her brother, his behavior as of late getting on her nerves. As soon as James and the others left, he began speaking only nonsense, talking about his funeral and whatnot, conversations which always ended up in a screaming match between the two. She wasn’t an idiot. She knew that day would come, and soon, but she wasn’t ready to face it, not so soon after she herself came back from a deadly journey which nearly sent her to the next world. Just a little more. A day or maybe a week. Just a bit more time for her to prepare.

A sudden crack snapped her out of her thoughts, and she turned around, the wolves already in attack mode, growling at the bushes before them. Someone was there, Gertrude was sure of that.

She opened her mouth to call them out. She was never one for cat and mice games and if whoever was following her had a bone to pick with her, in that case, she would help them do it. Worst, if they were poachers, then the forest would take care of them by itself. Though asleep and with their activity toned down, the critters would still attack anyone who’d dare do them harm. And God have mercy on the fool who fell prey to them.

However, before any sound could leave her mouth, they ran away, the wolves barking and growling behind them but not leaving their master’s side.

“Chicken.” the old woman spat in the snow, irritated. “Come on, guys. They aren’t worth chasing.” she said, motioning the wolves to follow her again.

At home, Olaf was sitting in front of the fireplace with a cup of steaming tea in his hands, staring at the dancing flames. Though old and in need of silence, he found himself enjoying the energy, the noise flowing through the house when James and the children were there, hearing their laughter, the sound of their feet running through the hallways. Even the bickering was something he couldn’t help but miss. He could almost see them, Pure bring the responsible one, as always, (Y/N) trying to help, Robby and Ghost playing with balls made of fire, the adults chatting away, making jokes, or arguing among themselves. 

A slammed door woke him up from his daydreaming, and he turned his head to look at his red-faced sister storming through the hall, tossing her hat and jacket on the sofa, next to him.

“You’re home early. I take it that, something bad happened?” he asked, a frown appearing on his face.

“More like nothing happened. Some bastard was following me and when I wanted to call them out, they run away like the scared cat they were.” Gertrude said, sitting down to untie her boots. “What about you? How was your day?”

“Boring.” he replied flatly, sipping his tea. "Did you get to see who they were?"

"Nope. But I dare them to follow me again. I'll show you what an old, cranky woman can do." Gertrude spoke, falling back into the sofa, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. "By the way, where's Cody? I haven't seen him all day."

"In town. He went this morning to buy some supplies. He also mentioned going to visit his parents, so I think he won't come back until tomorrow night." Olaf said, stirring his tea, watching the hypnotic movement, the faint foam forming on the surface.

His thoughts flew to the Carla and Maurice, Cody’s late parents and old, good friends of theirs. They were an odd couple, that was for sure, with a taste for adventure and deep love for the supernatural. They passed away much too early, disease taking them in the prime of youth, leaving behind a directionless child, to be passed around from relative to relative until both sides grew sick and he was finally old enough to decide for himself. The old man looked after him for a while, until Gertrude had enough of sleepless nights, worrying over him and made Cody move in together with them. Ever since, they lived together, trying to give him something, a glimpse of the life he lost.

“I see. Do you have more tea? I’m rather thirsty.”

“There’s some more in the kitchen, if you want. Must be still warm.” Olaf responded, motioning towards the mentioned room.

“Ok. Thanks.” she said and got up, stretching her limbs as she walked.

Suddenly, the phone began ringing, startling both siblings. Groaning, Gertrude went and picked up, wondering who it could be. They weren’t expecting any call from what she knew, and the report about the state of the forest wasn’t due for another two weeks.

“Hello?” she said, picking up the call.

“Bonjour, miss Gertrude. Hopefully, I’m not calling at a bad time.”

“What the-…Doctor? Is that you?” Gertrude nearly dropped the phone hearing the voice on the other end.

Of all the people, he was the last person whom she expected to hear from. In a way, she didn’t think she’d hear from him again after their journey into the Valley, especially so soon.

“Unless you know another Plague Doctor still roaming around with a ram-Willow, stop chewing my coat, please.”

The old woman heard the little wendigo growl in the background and the Doctor sighing heavily., a smile curling on her lips. 

"Sounds like the little fella is in good health." she said.

"More than you can imagine. Anyway, I'm afraid that's not the reason why I called you today." The Doctor replied, his voice taking on a more serious tone.

"Did something happen?" 

A knot began to form in Gertrude's stomach, her every instinct telling her that things couldn't be good. 

"I'm afraid so. Do you know about the SCP Foundation?"

✠♦✠

You ate slowly, glaring at May as she gave Kuro another piece of meat which he took gladly, hugging it with his front paws as he sat on his bottom, trying to swallow it. 

"He's going to get fat again." you said, still staring at her.

"So? He's cute. It's ok for him to be chubby." May replied, waving your comment again.

"Yeah, until he can't fly anymore. Gosh! You're worse than mom." you said, looking down to cut a piece of your pancakes.

"If that happens, the I guess you guys won't have to worry for bacon next Christmas." Graham joked, the entire table busting into laughter apart from you, your sister and Kuro whose eyes were opened wide, staring at the man, then at the piece of meat in his paws, then back at the man.

He wasn't that fat...RIGHT?!

"Oh, come on girls! It was just a joke." Herrah said, noticing the sore looks on your faces. "If we are to eat anyone first, it's Shade. They are way fatter."

The black cat hissed from the other side of the room; glowing orbs reduced to slits as they glared at the Spider Queen.

The discussion continued with another topic, while everyone was eating, delighting themselves in the delicious breakfast the Doll had prepared. It was nice, hearing their voices, the happiness and easy-going atmosphere flowing into the air, completely different from the tense one which dominated the morning, after your and May’s argument. There were still lingering feelings between you two, but at least now you could set them aside and have a pleasant noon.

You sipped your lemon tea, eyes wondering around the room. You felt guilty for what happened that morning and feared ruining the mood for everyone, but seeing them smile again, it brought a little alleviation to you.

Still, May’s words rung inside your mind, nibbling at your brain, stinging like thorns. She wasn’t wrong, you knew that much. You were pathetic, disgustingly so. Even you were sick of yourself sometimes, but how else were you going to deal with this? It wasn’t just the fact that someone died so that you could live, as horrifying as that was. No. It was much more than that. It was the realization of your own foolishness, of the naivety that drove your every action so far, under the false guise of helping others. In the past, the thoughts of “what if” crossed your mind many times, but mostly as a fleeting idea, nothing to be taken seriously. Now, that this folly was shattered, you saw the danger which threatened your every step and cursed yourself for it. Intentions be damned. What good did they serve when looking at all else?

“So, how about it?”

“Sure! I would love to!”

“Great! Then let’s go.”

“Huh? What? Sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” you said, snapping out of your thoughts.

“The White Lady and Pale King offered to show us around Hallownest. How about it, (Y/N)? Would you like to go?” James asked, getting up and extending a hand towards you.

“Sure. Sound amazing.” you said, giving him a faint smile, the best you could do at that moment.

You didn’t have the strength to go anywhere actually, but you didn’t want to go back to bed and cry. It didn’t help anyhow, only made you more miserable. A walk through the new kingdom was the best option there was.

You took James’ hand, and followed the him and the others outside, Kuro perched on your shoulder, still a bit unsettled by the earlier joke. May was way ahead of you, chatting with Bendy and Hornet, laughing at some of the Ink Demon’s jokes, while the Princess was making snarky remarks at them. She seemed to have a great time, having accepted the idea of the supernatural. You couldn’t help the ugly feeling rising inside you. She was all that you weren’t, open, friendly, actually kind, and smart. She could win anyone over just by being herself. You on the other hand…

“Hm? Doll, you aren’t coming?” you asked, noticing that she wasn’t following the others, but was gathering the dirty dishes.

She paused, turning to look at you, her green eyes gleaming in the light of the room, her hands resting on one of the plates.

“I think I’ll stay back and…” she began but James quickly cut her off.

“The dishes can wait and it’s not fair for you to work while the rest of us are having fun.” he said, offering her, his other arm.

Hesitantly, she accepted the invitation and took his hand.

Outside, everyone was gathered in a circle around the Pale King and White Lady, both of them radiating happiness. It was a rare occasion to have guests in their kingdom and if there was anything they, especially the Wyrm, loved more, it was to entertain those whom they appreciated.

“Ok, everyone. Hope you are ready and thank you for accepting out invitation.” the Pale King said, holding the lantern with the crystal turned.

A flash of light bathed everyone and the next thing you knew, tall grass surrounded you, screams of awe and amazement echoing in the air.

“Welp, this is really “a change of perspective.”” James commented, his poor joke drawing a giggle from you.

“Alright everyone, now that we are all ready, let’s go!” the White Lady said, motioning you all to follow her to a gated hole in the ground.

It opened into a long, spiraled staircase, several meters underground, which led to a very large, open elevator leading further underground. Everyone embarked, staring in awe at the vines on the walls, their gentle glow illuminating the tunnel, pale blossoms adorning each crevice. At the end of the lift was a large, blue, ornated gate, two Kingsmoulds standing guard on either size. At the approach of the royal family, they opened the gates revealing the most amazing sight you ever saw.

Before you was a city beaming with life, bugs of all types flying through tall buildings, bridges and platforms connecting the higher levels for those devoid of flight. The ceiling and walls of the cavern were adorned in bright blue and white, fluorescent flowers, spreading a soft glow over the settlement. The streets were also illuminated by lamps, benches and small food stands littering the cold stone floors. In the distance, there was a great, silver palace stealing everyone's attention. It radiated elegance, beauty and demanded respect, a home fit for a king. 

"It's...beautiful." you heard the Doll murmur and couldn't help but agree.

The Root and Wyrm delighted themselves in the expressions of their guests for a few seconds before talking again.

“Welcome to Hallownest, our dear friends. Now, allow us to give you a day you’ll never forget.” The King said, eyes gleaming with pride and joy.

✠♦✠

You crashed on the nearest bench, panting and feet aching from all the walking around and sightseeing. It must have been five hours since your arrival and yet, it felt like you hadn’t seen even half of the kingdom. Th King and Queen didn’t joke when they said they’d give you a day to remember. From the gardens to Monomon’s archives and Lurien’s tower, everything was amazing, and you could hardly believe that others were choosing to live in James’ home when they had such a wonderful city to come to. Especially the palace. Everything was stark white from the floors and walls to the furniture, bushes and birds of clouds decorating the ceilings and from the corner of your eyes you caught glimpses of what looked like birds made out of light flying around the hallways.

You were all led into a huge, open space, resembling a balcony, where a great tea party had been assembled, music dancing in the air, a slight respite for the day. The view overlooked the city, the lively atmosphere of the city contrasting with the silence of the palace. Even with you all inside, there was a strong sense of misplacing, as if those very halls were displeased with the ruckus your group was making and wished to return to their slow, silent pace. The King and Queen may own this place, but somehow, it was its own ruler.

“Ugh! Those two sure kept their word.” your uncle said, coming to take a seat beside you.

“I know, right?” you smiled, looking at the table where the adults were still talking away, Cecilia and Yurie seeming to have a blast.

Even the Doll seemed to enjoy herself, chatting with Myrdal and Graham. You knew they were acquaintances, but never pressed her for more information. It wasn’t your place to do so, yet now when you thought about it…you wondered how much you knew about her and how she must feel to be stuck with you all. You only ever saw her doing housework and cooking, never something else. What were her hobbies? The things she liked? The ones she hated? Guilt pierced your heart when you realized how little attention you paid her all this time.

The others had gone to explore the palace further, led by Ghost who was excited to play host. Pure let them lead, overjoyed at how energetic and happy their younger sibling was.

“You seem much better. That’s good.” James spoke, snapping you out of your thoughts.

You looked at him, eyes getting teary. How much he had to have worried for you? Not only now, but all the other times. He lost his family once, and you put him through the fear of it happening again time and time again. What would have happened if Moder had killed you during that time? He was trying to mend the relationship with his older brother. if something had happened to you that night…

“How do you do that?”

The question left you’re lips before you got the time to process it. Both of you looked at each other, your cheeks turning red with embarrassment. 

"Do what?" he asked, looking at you, one eyebrow arched.

"H-how did you stand my selfishness for so long? I-I’ve put you through so much…yet you never once told me off…now as well…H-how do you still bear it?" You pushed the question out your mouth, hot tears streaming down your cheeks.

Your uncle didn’t answer right away, shifting his gaze from you to the city, which even in those late hours of the day was still as full of excitement as before. It was like an ever going wonderland of energy and beauty.

The silence begot dread inside your being, spreading cold, icy vines through your body. You closed your eyes, clenching your fists, begging God to give you strength to endure. 

“I don’t think you are selfish.” he began, eyes still glued to the sparkling sight. “Naïve and downright thoughtless, most likely, but…” he finally turned to look at you, eyes glimmering with tears, “no selfish person would be ready to take on a monster just to save a friend. You are reckless, (Y/N), I won’t lie about that, and if we’re playing honesty here, your habit of bottling up your emotions is what worries me most. You’ve seen how horrible it can get.” he added, gaze falling upon your arm-made of void.

You nodded slowly, recalling that confrontation, in the void and horror filled corridors of that blasted studio, the sensation of hands wrapped around your neck, the fear of death clutching your heart with all of its strength. Ah, and the voices. Those dreadful things, the whispers which served to put you down. You thought them strangers then, but in truth, they were mere parts of yourself, the ugliest ones of them.

“What happened wasn’t your fault, (Y/N). The Great Ones did what they did out of their own volition. They were desperate to…”

“I know and…” you cut him off, your voice suffocated by tears, “I-I’m n-n-not mad at t-them….I…I…I’m glad they brought me back…” you said through sniffs, “b-but …a-at the same time…I…I f-feel guilty…I-I’m here be-because….”

“Shhh. It’s ok, (Y/N) It’s ok.”

James put his arms around you, pulling you into his embrace as he tried to soothe your incoming tears.

“I know you’re confused and scared, but don’t deal with this by yourself. We will work through this together.” he said, attempting to comfort you.

You tried to stop your tears, but they just kept on coming. Shame and guilt washed over you for how pathetic you were acting. This was supposed to be a good, nice day, yet look at you, ruining it again with your feelings. Why couldn’t you ever do something right?

✠♦✠

“So, where are we going?” May asked, looking at Ghost.

Pure motioned something to their younger sister and she turned around to answer the girl.

“They said it’s a surprise.” Hornet replied, winking at her.

“O-ok.” May said and continued to follow, looking around the halls.

So far, Hallownest really did an impression on her. She loved the water running on the sides of the city, the cascades in the gardens. The teacher’s archives were a sight to behold as well, the jellyfish floating in the rooms and the tubes filled with acid in which they could swim without a problem. It was intriguing, to say the least. Monomon and Quirrel seemed like nice people too. The Teacher made many jokes and was eager to hear about May’s stories about the sea and curious about her knowledge in marine creatures. The pill bug too, he asked a lot about the sea, about what hid beneath. Though his curiosity seemed more out of scientific motives rather than desire to genuinely see the ocean. Still, it was nice to talk about it.

“We’re here.” Bendy announced and everyone stopped.

May found herself in front of two massive doors, snickering and shushes being heard beyond.

“Ready, May?” Hornet asked, Pure, Ghost and Robbie smiling from ear to ear beside her.

“I guess.” the girl replied, swallowing a node in her throat.

Pure went to open the doors, while she steeled herself for whatever was about to follow.

Inside, a bunch of party poppers went out, little black bugs holding up their hands, above them a large banner saying “Welcome!”. One of them, with two horns on the side, pointing down, came running to May, and hugged her leg. Had they been small, or better said, had May had had her original size, she may have cringed at the touch, but as she was now, she couldn’t help but find them cute. She picked them up and stepped inside the room to look around, her heart warming up at the view of the tables with cookies and tea, the stack of gifts in a corner.

“They thought it would be nice to throw a little something for you. Hope you don’t mind.” Bendy said, leaning against the door with arms crossed, a smirk on his cartoonish face.

“Are you kidding me? This is great! Thank you all so much!” May said, hugging the bug in her arms, smiling from ear to ear.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s party!” Hornet called out, already holding a drink.

✠♦✠

Rea looked at the clock, feeling nauseous for some reason, a bitter taste in her mouth. 7:30PM. The movie was over, the credits were rolling, the TV remote in her hands, a plate with cheesecake in front of her, next a cup of cold coffee. A normal, lazy Sunday evening and yet…she couldn’t remember anything at all. What did she do all day? A strange feeling nested in her chest, a bad omen gnawing up at her. Something wasn’t right, but …what?

✠♦✠

“I’m not fat!...Am I?” Shade asked, looking down at their tummy.

It was a bit… ok, quite puffed up, but that was only because of their fur!

“Of course not,” Patches replied, reaching out with one of his front legs to pock at the void beast’s stomach, “it’s normal for whales to be this size.” he jested, grinning at them.

The Shade Lord hissed, pushing his claw away, white eyes turning to dangerous slits.

“You’re lucky you’re useful to me spider. Now spill it, do you have that item?” they asked, bringing their face closer to his.

Patches snickered, turning around to grab a bag from behind him and present it to the cat. Inside was a rather large, wooden chest, with a chain attached to the side.

“Good. This thing better live up to its expectations.” Shade spoke, examining the object, trying not to smirk at the images of the Pale King discovering their little “surprise”.

“Oh, it will. That, I can assure you from my very experience. Let this be a lesson for that greedy bastard.” the Spider commented, turning to head towards the web he weaved in the very back of the garden, next to the shed.

Every millennium, every century, it was all tainted by the greed of man, beast, demon, and god. A trap, a well-conceived deceit meant to prey on those fallen prey to their own desires, punishment for the covetous and avid, whatever or whoever they were. There was nothing wrong with that. Was this meant to feed a twisted sense of justice? Or some egoistical desire? No. Or maybe yes. Who could tell? Did it even matter?

As he climbed up, a strange sensation suddenly came over him. And he wasn’t the only one.

Amygdala and Flora were both on edge, their gaze following something in the distance.

Patches immediately got down from his web, worried for his master and ran to the Eldritch one’s side, to see what was going on.

In the distance, hidden through the threes of the forest, there were humans looking at the house, examining the garden, the building, and, as impossible as it seemed, the Great Ones at well.

The Spider didn’t like them, the scent of trouble and danger clinging to them like a bad omen. He stepped forward, determined to get rid of them when his lord stopped him.

“But my liege…” he began but the look in the creature’s eyes told him all that he needed to know.

There had been enough death and problems already. There was no need for more.

“If such is your wish, then I shall let them be.” Patches sighed and retreated back to his nest, still keeping an eye on the humans, trying his best to shake off the feeling in his guts.

Curse it all to the Dark! Didn’t they have enough troubles already?!


	42. Forgiveness and memories

The Nightmare Frontier had never felt this eerie. It was a cold, dark place, yet it held a gentleness in its very nature, one nobody would expect to find in a land like this. A soft beauty hidden beneath the gore and terror, like a precious treasure guarded desperately attempt by the horrors residing within.

“What is life without a little fright?” Grandpa asked you one day. “What is peace without the threat of war? One can only appreciate the light when lost amidst the dark.” he continued, as scarlet flams danced on the tips of his fingers. “It’s not always east, but once you learn to look for it, you will see the world’s true beauty.”

You closed your eyes, remembering his words, and trying to apply his advice, but the tension in the air made it too hard to do it. The Great Ones were no rulers of this realm, yet still held some influence over it, whether they realized it or not. A mirror reflecting their thoughts and feelings.

You inhaled deeply, holding it in for a few seconds before exhaling again. This coldness…it was all to familiar, having felt it so many times, creeping through your insides, clutching your heart, and stealing the words from your throat. The air was heavy, hard to breath, the once white, blank sky now filled with grey clouds, large raindrops pouring down on you, whipping at your face with fury. The gravestones looked more ominous than before, creepy noises echoing from the caves sending shivers down your spine. The Wandering Nightmares which usually would run away at your sight didn’t do so now, their dark eyes fixating you as if trying to peer inside your very soul. The song of the Winter Lanterns, usually gentle, was ridden with melancholy and pain.

The other creatures of the Nightmare Frontier were staring at you, their presence which before was barely felt, screaming in your face now. Rejects, horrors and forlorn, this was their home, protected by a monstrous, gentle god, who now was hurt and grieving for a bond it feared lost. And all because of you.

You gulped, each step feeling heavier and draining more strength than the previous one. You wanted to turn back and run, forsake that place, and never set foot there again. But you didn’t. You proceeded, gathering every bit of courage in your body, ignoring the glares digging into the back of your neck at the best of your abilities. You had to go through with this. No matter what.

Finally, you reached Amygdala’s Chamber, the Great One perched on the top of its tower, back turned against you, seeming to stare at the endless, dark sky. You looked at it for a few minutes, the slumped shoulders, the hunched posture. Sadness was written all over it, guilt and shame spreading through your heart. A creature as gentle and kind deserved no such pain.

“H-hey.” you called out, voice meek, hair glued to your face as tears mixed with the rain.

It flinched, turning slowly to look at you, yellow eyes tinted red at the edges. Before it had a chance to move at all, you spoke again, the words rushing to your mouth in an uncontrollable avalanche, threatening to suffocate you should they be held back any longer.

“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY FOR HURTING YOU! ALL YOU DID WAS TRY TO SAVE ME AND I…I…” you broke down, covering your face, dirtied with snot, rain and tears. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” you cried, crouching down from the weight of it all.

Suddenly, you felt something hard around you, Amygdala’s head pressing against your, all eyes closed. Without thinking, you held onto it, throwing your hands around its neck as if doing otherwise would make it vanish, gone from your life once and for all.

“Thank you…” you whispered through sniffs and sobs, “for everything you did for me, for carrying for me and my family…thank you…please don’t feel bad for what happened…please don’t be sad…”

It groaned, softly, rubbing its snout against your forehead.

The rain had slowed down to a mild shower, the heaviness in the air easing out, becoming more breathable.

It wasn’t over, but it was a beginning, a first step towards healing.

✠♦✠

A breeze flew through the Dream, taking away loose, white petals and spreading them among the gravestones, laying some on the old tombs, a homage to the departed souls. The only building, the workshop was quiet, or so it seemed, the ghost of a past long gone, still haunting its walls, the memories still burning bright in her mind, letting themselves go wild and take over the place and claiming it as their own. It was only fair.

Tall and strong, yet gentle as a kitten and still harboring the innocence of a child, his phantom strode through the workshop, the mask hiding the smile on his lips but not the one in his eyes. Another one was leaning against a wall, near the working desk, arms crossed, and head hung low, as his mind wondered somewhere else, as the old man next to him continued to point at various items on the walls, voiceless movement of the lips showing that he was talking, sharing his knowledge with the newest recruit, just like he did with all those before him. Just like she remembered him.

Hesitantly, she reached out, fingers brushing against one of the phantoms rebel hair, falling in a wild curl from underneath his hat. A habit she couldn’t get rid of to this very day, but in a way, she didn’t even want to. Such a simple action, just a mere, shy touch, yet it was something she cherished, reminding her of him, one of the many hunters who had visited that dream, one of the man hunters resting in the graveyard outside.

“He looks so young.” James couldn’t help but remark, watching as the phantom’s eyes widened in awe as he approached each item while the old man was telling his stories.

“Carl.” the Doll said, following the boy with his gaze.

She remembered their names, each and every one of them, engraved into her mind like encryptions on a stone.

“He was 17 when he first came to the Dream.”

A day she’ll remember for eternity. He was rather meek, stumbling upon his words, tripping over the smallest pebbles. He tried to be polite and show some dignity, but his nervousness always got in the way. The Doll immediately took a liking to him, and did his best to accommodate him, and was overjoyed when the others did the same. Adam, with his stern and somewhat scary demeanor, for those who didn’t know him at least, took the boy under his wings and taught him everything he knew. It was a delight to see them together, teacher and apprentice working side by side. Despite the dangers and gloom hanging over their heads, they still found the strength to joke and smile and lift everyone’s morale. It was a bliss. Too bad it didn’t last.

“You alright?” James asked, pulling the Doll out of her daydream.

She opened her mouth to speak when she noticed the feeling of something cold running down her cheeks. Oh, she believed she had already shed all her tears that day. Looks like she was wrong, and she still had plenty left.

Before James had the chance to come and comfort him, she was already heading towards a bucket in a corner of the room, picked it up and ran outside. The graves could do some tending after all.

Outside, (Y/N), Flora and Amygdala were resting at the roots of the great tree. The girl had red, puffy eyes; traces of tears still visible on her cheeks. Yet she still found the strength to smile, even a little. She was watching as the Moon Presence was gesturing, trying to tell her own tales of the hunters, with the Spider adding its own fables. A low chuckle, a livelier movement and light comment. It was comforting to see them get along again, the hope of peace and quiet finally shining through the darkness.

She smiled as she made her way through the garden towards the tombs, feeling James close behind her. She reached the first grave, memories of the huntress buried underneath the dirt rushing back to her. Elena was her name, a hunter of Cainhurst descend. She was fierce, witty and with words that could reduce anyone to tears. She was kind, but kept her distance, carrying herself with dignity and honor, displaying her roots with all the pride of a Vileblood, a thing most frowned upon by others, but she never cared. The Doll kneeled in front of the tomb, setting the bucket by her side. Whispering a silent prayer as she took the wet rag from it and began to rub the dirt and mud away. She didn’t notice when James came and sat by her side, another rag in his hands, washing the grave next to her. Only his low, humming voice managed to get her attention. Her eyes fell on the hunter’s name and as soon as she saw it, a bundle of emotions filled her porcelain chest, a smile spreading across her lips.

“That song…” she began, pausing her task, “he would have liked it.”

“Hm? Who?” he asked, eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Rael.” she replied, pointing to the name. “There was not a day when the Dream was silent during his time as a hunter. Every day, during the day when monsters laid dormant, he’d come and play one of his records.”

Sometimes he’d take his violin and compose his own, though not as often as the others would have liked, lack of faith into his skill preventing him from reaching his potential. He had more faith in his blade rather than anything else. The Doll often wondered where he would be now, should he had followed that calling.

“Do you miss them?” James asked, looking over all the graves littering his view.

The hunters, protectors of the Dream, and Yharnam, dedicated to keeping the secrets of that monster-filled city from the prying eyes.

“Yes… I do.” she replied, lowering her gaze to the ground.

So many faces, so many memories. Miriam, a lively girl with a love for cruel pranks. Jonas, friend of a monster lurking in the forest. Patrick and Martin, the most troublesome twins to ever set foot on earth. Arron, a talented poet. Grace, who loved to tease Gehrman with her steamy romance novels, Philip, who got in trouble all the time. Timmy, Bill, Phineas, Edward, Juniper, Maria, Eileen, happiness, tears, laughter, heartbreak, revenge, drunken nights. She held them all dear, precious things to be kept safe, close to her heart.

“I see.” James spoke softly, barely a whisper. “If you ever want to talk about it, you can always do it.”

“Thank you.”

Another tear dripped down her cheek, and the next thing she knew, she was leaning against his chest, pouring her heart out, his arms wrapped around her, a comfort she didn’t know how much she needed until that point. She missed them, she missed them so much.

✠♦✠

You looked at the Doll, your heart breaking at the sight of her tears. You wanted to help her, to do something to bring her smile back, but what?

Flora noticed your distress and couldn’t help but share your feelings. She hated seeing the Doll cry and wished to help her as well. Suddenly, an idea popping in her mind. Yes, if you all could do that…hmmm…


	43. Contain, neutralize, or set free?

“Gyaahhh!”

The sharp scream cut through the night like a hot knife through butter. Everyone woke up, some falling off their bed in their haste to get up and see what had happened, grabbing whatever was closest to use as a weapon in case of need.

James was the first on the scene, a pen in one hand and a book in the other, kicking down the door from the bug’s room where the shrieking was coming from, Pure, Cecilia, Robby, Ghost, Bendy, Hornet and you following close behind, each armed with whatever improvised weapon they could find. What they found inside, left you all speechless.

The Pale King was flying around the room, chased by a strange-looking chest with a long tongue hanging on the side and strange. countless teeth linen across the edges of the container, a long and slim body sprouting from the bottom. The monster wasn’t very big, almost the size of a kitten, but that didn’t make it any less strange. It tried to jump and catch the Wyrm, saliva flowing everywhere with each clash of its jaws, which thankfully managed to miss him by a bit each time. On the other side of the room, Grimm was doing his best to help, but the scene was too funny, and he couldn’t fight the laughter long enough to concentrate on casting his fire spells. Radiance was next to him, watching the show with intrigue written all over her face. Though the bad blood was gone between them, she would still take a little pleasure in his misery. Herrah came out, took a glance at the chaos below, turned back and slammed the door behind her, with only a warning behind her.

“You have 5 minutes.”

What would happen after that, no one wanted to know.

“What the heck is that?” you asked, peeking from behind your uncle’s shoulder.

“I…I…I have no idea.” he said, looking at the pen in his hand.

Yeah. That wasn’t really going to be of much help.

“Do you think it’s edible?” Hornet asked, shoving you a little to the side so she could get a better view.

You all looked at her, eyes wide and mouths slightly agape.

“What?” she retorted, “As if you’re not wondering the same thing!”

You, Bendy, Pure and Cecilia looked at each other and decided to drop the topic, focusing instead on the problem at hand.

“How did it even get in here?” the Ink demon asked.

“Don’t know but I think we can worry about that later. After we deal with…whatever this is.” James said, taking a step closer to the room, ready to get things over with, though he wasn’t very sure what he was going to do with a pen and a book. “Um…anyone brought a bug net?”

“Pure has one of (Y/N)’s T-shirts. Does that help?”

“What?! Whi-HEY! That’s my Powerwolf T-Shirt! Don’t you dare ruin it!”

“Too late, sis!” Hornet said, grabbing the dark cloth from her sibling and throwing it over the creature before anyone had any chance to object.

What followed next was pure chaos, as the chest began to savagely attack the fabric keeping it captive with a speed and force none of you thought it capable of. In a matter of seconds, it was free and chasing each and every one of you around, screams echoing throughout the house as everyone ran around in an effort to escape.

✠♦✠

“Gwahahaha!” Shade laughed, nearly falling off from their spot on the tree branch near Patches’ web. “I have to give it to you, Spider. You were right. These mimics things are truly something.”

Though having it attack the others hadn’t been part of their plans, they could indulge in some guilty pleasure.

“Told you. You can always count on trusty Patches.” the bald spider said, his wide grin unsettling the Shade Lord.

“Yeah…right.” they replied and looked back at the chaos inside the house when something caught one of their eyes.

In a bush, at the edge of the forest, stood a figure dressed in black, doing what looked like taking notes, a pair of binoculars before its eyes.

Angry, they were about to give whatever it was a good clawing when, out the blue, they disappeared without a trace, leaving the void creature confused. Were they hallucinating now? What was going on?

✠♦✠

You were face-planting on the table, tired and eyelids heavy from sleep. Two hours. It took you all TWO FREAKING HOURS to catch that damn thing, a ruined T-shirt, a few chewed books, a broken drawer on the first floor and a few ruined flower pots. Things finally came to a close when the White Lady, done with comforting her husband, came in with a frying pan and began chasing the chest-monster around the house, landing a few good hits now and then. Half an hour later, the creature fell to the ground, exhausted and with nowhere left to run. Props to it, it endured her anger with quite some dignity, and judging by its pained groans, she wasn’t holding back either. It was rare to see the Queen angry as she preferred to wear herself with grace and serenity, bottling up any negative emotion and taking a more polite and diplomatic route in solving her problems. However, as she proved to you all that night, she did not shy away from violence. Not at all.

After the monster had been dealt with, everyone was lying in the kitchen, the clock ticking away the few minutes left of the night, cups of coffee and tea in front of each of you, a small kick to start the day. The Pale King was still shook from the experience, his wings twitching nervously whenever a sudden noise came up, looking frantically around to make sure that monster hadn’t escaped its enclosure and came back to finish its initial job.

“I swear, if I get my hands on whoever brough that thing here, I’ll fry them up.” Hornet said, glaring at the mug of tea in front of her, arms crossed and fingers tapping angrily against the fabric of the new shirt.

Her favorite crimson coat was caught in the jaws of the monster once and completely ruined, which soured the princess’ mood.

“Sign me up too.” you groaned, lifting your face off the table, eyes closing on their own.

How were you going to stay awake in class today?

Speaking of the devil…

You mumbled to yourself, seeing your phone screen light up, the alarm beginning to play as the numbers 6:30 flipped on and off.

“Great. Just what I needed.” you said, turning it off. “I’m going to get dressed. Be back in a minute.”

“You sure you want to go to school today?” Cecilia asked as you passed her by on the way upstairs. “You can stay home if you want.”

“Thanks, but it’s the first day and I want to see my friends.” you replied, before resuming your walk to your bedroom.

It wasn’t a lie, not completely. You just didn’t want to be home, didn’t want to stay between those four walls in fear of your mind going back to the same dark places from the previous days. Last night, you did your best to mend the bridges between you and the Great Ones, and though it brough a tad of closure to you, you still feared, the guilt was still there. You didn’t know how to deal with it, how to face it, but one thing was clear in your head. You couldn’t just lay around doing nothing. You needed to focus on something, to concentrate on anything that could pull you into its hold like those monster’s teeth, and where better to go and find it if not at school?

May and Yurie joined you for breakfast, and though everyone was tired and sleep-deprived, the atmosphere wasn’t any different, with the children running around, Grimm making his usual jokes while Radiance was fussing over you, trying to convince you to stay home and skip the day. Hornet was pouting about the destruction of her cape with Bendy trying to cheer her up. Kuro was munching, rather slowly, on a piece of raw chicken breast, Shade snoring on the counter next to him, unbothered by the noise dominating in the small room.

James was talking to the Doll and Cecilia, making plans for the day, trying to decide how to move forward. Your aunt wanted to go and see Rea, maybe talk to her, and try to mend her relationship with you, sisters, and while your uncle agreed with her, he felt it best if your sibling approached them first. He feared pressuring her which in turn would only worsen the situation.

“I know you’re worried James, but I want to know how she is. Ever since last night, I had this nagging feeling and I want to make sure that she’s ok.” Cecilia said, staring at the swirling coffee from the mug between her hands.

It wasn’t only her. Everyone felt sort of strange as of late, yet no one could pinpoint exactly what was the reason for it.

James sighed, rubbing his forehead. Why did things always have to be so complicated?

“Alright. Do you mind if I come with you then? Or someone else?” he asked.

“No. I think it’s better I go alone but thank you for offering.” she replied grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

She couldn’t help but wonder if this was how he felt so long ago, after his own family rejected him. He was all alone back then, with no one by his side to lean on. How did he manage to bear it all?

“Well, time to go to work. Good luck and let me know how it goes when you come back.” James spoke, drinking his last mouth of coffee as he got up and thanked the Doll for the meal. “(Y/N), let’s go.” he called to you.

“Ok. See you later guys, and May don’t overfeed Kuro.” you said, following your uncle outside.

May had opted to remain home when given the chance, wanting to get to know everyone better and strengthen the bonds between them. She was already getting greatly along with the White Lady and her children, Hornet and Bendy having taken a great liking to her as well. They were talking so nonchalantly, as if they had been friends their entire lives. It…sort of…hurt.

You turned away, averting your eyes from them and followed your uncle outside, a bitter taste rushing to your mouth. Seemed like the past wasn’t through with you just yet.

✠♦✠

The road to school was silent, except for the noise of the passing cars, the buzzing of the streetlamps as their light was slowly flickering out of existence, the rays of the morning sun painting the dark sky in their brightness. Flora had tagged along, worried that one of you were going to walk into a wall or something in your fatigue, and to be honest, both of you almost did so. Not even the freezing breath of January was able to wake you up from your drowsiness completely. Again, how were the two of you going to make it through the day? James was one thing, he was his own boss, but you? If you happened to fall asleep in class, or God forbid that class happened to be math, you were royally screwed. The Great One was contemplating whether or not she should pick you up and carry you back home.

“You sure you want to go to school today?” James asked you, as if reaching the Eldritch Being’s thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for the offer, though.” you said, keeping your gaze down at the grovel beneath your feet.

“Ok, but if you feel like you’re at your limit, don’t hesitate to call me, alright?” he said, placing a hand on your shoulder.

“Sure.” you said, shifting your gaze from the pavement to him, a slight smile gracing your lips.

“Anytime.”

He removed his hand and continued to walk besides you, falling back into his own thoughts. The rest of the road was made in silence, apart from a few comments about the weather and surroundings.

“Well, looks like we’re here.” your uncle spoke.

The three of you were in front of the high school gate, the courtyard already filled with small groups of people, teenagers cussing out of anger, begging for more free time.

“Time to get back in the routine, I guess.” you said, gaze scanning the place, trying to look after your colleagues.

“Guess so. Have a ….”

“(Y/N)!”

You, Flora and James turned around to see who called your name, a collective gasp escaping you.

Running towards you, with an arm wide open, ready for a hug was none other than Anne. Bandages were wrapped around her forehead, a cast on her other arm and patches adorning her cheeks.

“I’m so glad to see you!” she shouted, embracing you on contact.

“M-me too.” you said, not knowing how to proceed.

You didn’t know how to hug her, afraid not to hurt her, a million questions rushing through your mind. You knew she had a habit of getting hurt, but this was to a whole new level.

“W-what happened to you?” you asked as she let go.

“Oh, this? I fell off the stairs when I was helping my aunt at her store. No big deal.” she said, waving her good hand in a dismissal manner.

“O-Ok…” you said, looking her over once more, wondering how bad the damage must have been.

Flora was just as terrified as you, fussing around the girl unaware of her presence, tails whipping at the air and tentacles fighting the urge to wrap themselves around her and take her back home. How did she even think to come to school in this condition? What was so good about this place anyway? From all she knew, watching the little children of the Pale Lights, school was anything but a fun place to be at.

“Oh? (Y/N), is that your uncle?” the girl asked, noticing your uncle.

“Hm? O, yeah!” you said, a light blush running across your cheeks.

You were so overtaken by her condition that you completely forgot about him.

“Anne, this is my uncle James. Uncle James, she’s my best friend, Anne.” you introduced them to each other.

“Hello Anne. Nice to meet you and wish you a speedy recovery.” he said, doing a light reverie.

“Hello. It’s nice to meet you too and thank you.” she replied, just as the bell began to ring, calling everyone to the classroom.

You and Anne bid goodbye to your uncle and rushed to the classroom, followed by Flora, whom after seeing Anne’s state was in no way going to leave you two alone.

James watched you disappear through the small, crimson door of the student’s entrance, a sigh leaving his mouth, before turning around and going to the museum, making a short plan on how to get a few hours of sleep.

✠♦✠

The scent of coffee filled the small office, the sound of a long, drawn-out yawn filling the corridor connecting it to the rest of the museum. It was still early, not a soul in sight. James enjoyed these moments of silence, when he could be alone with his thoughts, or so he wished. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that he wasn’t alone, and though that wouldn’t have been a problem, it still didn’t feel right with him. As he approached his office, the sensation only grew more. Was there a burglar? Wouldn’t be the first time. He approached the door carefully, a cold shiver running down his back as he noticed it being slightly open. Cussing in his mind, the man slowly reached out to grab the doorknob, when someone began to speak from the inside.

“The Bastard of the Dark Woods. The One Who Rules Sorrow. Does it sound familiar?”

Silence. James didn’t answer right away, standing in the doorway, waiting. He didn’t know if he should go in and confront whoever was there or turn back and call the police, but against all logic, he decided to face the stranger. Confidently, he stepped inside his office, his gaze going straight to the man sitting in the chair at his desk. He was tall, with eyes as dark as night, and long, curly air framing his sharp features. He was wearing a black suit, a symbol resembling a circle with three arrows pointing inward, the letters SCP sewn next to them. For the first time in his years, James felt as if he was a pupil once more, standing in front of an irritated teacher, having to recite a lesson he hadn’t quite mastered yet.

“So?” the stranger asked again. “Know anything about it?”

“Yes. They refer to Moder, one of Loki’s children, though in all honesty, the One Who Rules Sorrow is quite inaccurate.” James replied, walking closer to the desk.

“Oh? And why is that?” the man asked, seeming genuinely surprised.

“He doesn’t feed on sorrow per se, but on cowardice, the fear of facing one’s problems, however, no one really wants to admit to their own weakness and thus, say that it’s pain that attracts him to them.” James said, approaching the desk, not taking his eyes away from the man.

“I see. Fair point.” the guy said, leaning back into the chair, examining the younger man.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, studying each other, neither making a single move. James was standing his ground, not letting go of the other’s gaze, trying to decipher the situation. Hidden beneath a soft smile, he could feel that this man had deeper intentions, not sit around, and talk about Nordic Deities. The initials embroidered on his chest also unsettled him. He could have sword he had heard something about SCP, but where?

“Based on your knowledge, would you contain such a creature if given the opportunity?” the man asked, breaking the quiet air surrounding them.

James was taken aback by the question. What on earth was he on about?

“Pardon? Could you elaborate please?” he asked, approaching the desk, and pulling a chair from nearby.

“Of course. I want to know if, given the ability to contain this monster once and for all, would you do so?” the man repeated his question, leaning forward in his seat.

There was a catch to his words.

“And what are the factors which should be taken into consideration for this decision?” James asked, crossing his legs, his hands resting on his knees.

“Easy. For once, there’s the amount of danger he poses to humans, both followers and non-followers.” the man replied, a blood-chilling smile curling on his lips.

He looked almost glad to be having this conversation.

James tried not to flinch when thinking about Moder’s past actions which…have been less than desirable.

“Let’s take for example,” the man began to speak again, demanding the other’s attention, “the way his cult came to be. The kidnappings.”

“Kidnappings? Isn’t that rather harsh? It was their choice to join him after all.” James protested.

“Yeah, you’re right, the choice was ultimately theirs, but as you’ve said, they were vulnerable, and he took advantage of that. And even if, let’s say, he didn’t pressure them and they joined him, that only makes their ultimate fate even more horrendous.”

James gulped, cold sweat dripping down his back. This was the topic he feared most.

“Judging by your expression, I am to guess that you’re aware of what I’m talking about.” the man spoke, something sinister flickering in his eyes.

“Yes, I know. He murdered them.”

Moder didn’t outright tell them what happened, but he didn’t try to hide it either and cruel as it was, such was the mentality of the ancient gods. Their thoughts were different from those of humans. What a human might find devastating, a deity may think it unimportant or even hilarious. To Moder, those lives meant nothing, and he was rather glad they were gone, for it was their foolishness that got his dear, very-first worshippers killed. They had a simple task, to protect them and in exchange he’d offer them immortality and release from their sorrow. When they failed that simple task, he got rid of them.

It didn’t take Gertrude very long to find out what happened and let him, and Olaf know as well. She had asked the Nordic Deity about it too, wanting to determine if he would be a danger in the future. What she got was a lack of remorse and a sight in his true nature. Moder was carrying towards those whom he held close, going to great lengths to protect them and keep them close, but cold and uninterested in anyone else. Such were the ancient gods, unpredictable, danger hiding beneath their glory. One wrong move, and it could all fall to pieces. And that fact alone made everyone be on edge when around him, a feeling which alleviated once the Birch came into picture, yet it was still there.

“So? What is your answer?” the man asked, pulling James out of his thoughts.

“I…” he wanted to reply, but the answer didn’t come easy.

He owned Moder, for he saved (Y/N) that night and contained seemed a bit too much. Moder had given up on the idea of ever having a cult again, seeming almost relieved when he did so. He was no longer a threat to those venturing in the forest. A sort of “you don’t bother me; I don’t bother you” situation. He also didn’t understand what containment implied. Was something like that even possible? Moder was able to create strong illusions and torment others with their own pain. Guns were useless on him, due to a deal Loki made with all metals, something the elk-like monster said his parent found funny at that time, a joke on goddess Frea’s desperate attempt to protect her beloved son, Baldr. Needless to say, the other deities didn’t find it so, but regardless it had the desired effect and now, anything made out of any sort of metal was completely useless. They could stall him and annoy him to no end but were pretty much useless otherwise. How could man hope to stand against him?

“I don’t know.” James answered at last, his shoulders slumped, and gaze shifting towards the floor. “ And even if we are to contain him, what about his partner?”

The Birch would turn the entire world upside down, should her lover ever disappear. (Y/N), to whom no one revealed the deity’s terrible truth in fear of her reaction. Moder had gotten attached to her and the other bugs, and everyone was afraid of how he’d react, should they reject him, and thus, avoided anything which could have ruined their relationship. 

“Then, how do you suggest we proceed?” the man asked.

“I guess the best course of action would be to keep an eye on him and if there are clear signs of hostility, then we should take all necessary measure to…get rid of him…”

The last words left a bitter taste in his mouth. To kill a deity…it was hard, but possible. But not all could die. Some, you could just banish for a period of time, others could only be put to sleep, and forgotten, but even so, they will live on. Moder was mortal in nature, but his sister was ruler of death, able to revive the departed, and who could guarantee that she wouldn’t bring back her own sibling? And what would they have then? A mass genocide and two furious gods. Perhaps doing their best to keep the deity appeased as they did so far was the best course of action.

“I see. I was thinking the same thing to be honest.” the man spoke, moving his gaze from James to the window nearby. “Truth be told though, if Moder had been on his own, we would have contained him, but since he has a partner, things are a bit more complicated. It’s quite funny, you know? That a deity is easier to contain than a forest spirit.”

James nodded, but the feelings in his chest still continued to grow and gnaw at him. He was getting tired of this charade and decided it was time to put his foot down. He leaned back into his chair and eyes the stranger. He had played his game for long enough. Now it was time to get some answers.

“Who are you? And what are your intentions?” he asked, as coldly as he could.

A smirk bloomed on the other one’s face as he turned to hold the man’s gaze once more.

“I’m glad you asked. I am Dr. Lloyd, and I work for the SCP-Foundation. I’m sure we will get along wonderfully.”


	44. Winter storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! This one took longer than I planned, but hopefully, it was worth the wait. Also, if you see grammatical errors, especially with the letter "e", sorry about that. My keyboard is kind of dying on me, unfortunately. Sorry about that. 
> 
> WARNING: Foul language and hart breaking themes used (as if that's new, right?)

It was hardly morning, the light of the sun barely tapping against the darkness, the moon having yet to recede from her spot on the sky’s throne. The air was chilling, roads once clean now covered in snow from the overnight storm. Everything was silent, drenched in white and grey, a landscape suited for how she felt.

She tapped her foot against the ground, looking around, curses swimming into her mind as the minutes went by and there were no sights of the darned train in sight. Olaf stood beside her, trying to cough as discreetly as possible as to not alert his sister any more than she already was. Ever since that doctor called, she had been on edge, checking every corner, every shadow, locking any window, door, and crawlspace she could find. And he couldn’t blame for he knew the reason why all too well.

The SCP Foundation, one of the biggest headaches any supernatural-enthusiast could come across. Their desire, to protect humanity from the creatures lurking in the dark, be it reality or one owns mind, was honorable, something that demanded respect. There were many dangers in the world, things which should never have come into existence, having creeped into the world from the darkest edges of the universe where only chaos and terror reigned. Creatures whose name should not be spoken, whose visage should never be looked upon, diseases, monsters, machinations of man that went catastrophically wrong. They should be contained indeed, kept away from man and they did so…but sometimes Olaf had to wonder if their methods were right, if the cost was justified…and if some of those creatures deserved to be there.

He closed his eyes, recalling a little, overly jolly, orange, bubbly creature which loved nothing more than to put a smile on someone’s face. Beyond the stiff high personal’s back, everyone gave him nicknames, from Tickly, Coco, Jolly, Smiley, etc., treating him with kindness and love, carrying for him as if he were a mere baby. Yet what did all of that mean if he was denied the most basic of right, freedom? Yes, he was needed there. Yes, without him the Foundation would have had a much harder time dealing with the anomalies. But he wasn’t the only one though. And that wasn’t the only problem the organization had.

Always looking for the best way to protect humanity, their methods would reach unspeakable lengths, sometimes making others question whether or not the goal justified the cost. Fortunately, Olaf didn’t have to participate in any of those cases, being nothing but a lowly employee, tasted with only the most menial of tasks as he was young and inexperienced. But the guilt still lingered in the back of his mind, deep down in his heart, coiling around him, suffocating him. He left, albeit with hesitation, for he had many great friends there and had grown close to some of the creatures held captive, but it was too much for him. With his tail between his legs, and coward written all over him by his own consciousness, he left the Foundation and returned home, deciding to dedicate his life to helping others keep the supernatural creatures in check to the best of their abilities, away from the eyes and ears of the O5 council.

“Come on! Come on! What the hell is taking that freaking train so much!?” Gertrude screamed, looking at the railings.

"Calm down, sister. Screaming won't help us now." It never did but he didn't say that. She was already angry, no use in making it worse.

Unlike her brother who had some sort of compassion for the Foundation and its employees, Gertrude held no such views. She hated them with a passion, calling them useless and stupid, a bunch of self-righteous idiots which more often than not, complicated things. She had her own run-ins with Foundation members, and few ended well. When they offered her an opportunity to join their ranks, she let them know what she thought of them without regard for what may come after. Fortunately, Olaf left the Foundation before that, so he didn't have to deal with the consequences either.

"Shut your mouth and go back home." she snapped at him, anger mixed with fear and worry sparkling in her eyes. 

She wanted to go alone, make sure that everyone else was ok, and while she feared leaving her brother alone, she dreaded bringing him with her even more. He thought he was sneaky, but she heard his coughs, his heavy breathing, his eyes struggling to remain open. He was tired, so very tired, but he was determined to tag along and see the others. His pretense was that if something were to happen, he could talk the Foundation into backing off, or make a deal with them at least. But that wasn't his true reason. Reality was much harsher than that and it made Gertrude want to scream and throw up.

He was almost there, the time creeping closer and closer, and he didn't want to be alone when death would come to claim his soul.

If he stayed home if he didn't force himself to travel and saved his strength. If he didn't stress himself, then maybe, just maybe...

"It will happen Gertrude. Whether we like it or not." he whispered, as if reading his sister's mind. "That's just how life goes."

He made his peace. He was ready. Afraid, but still ready. Cowering in a corner, begging for mercy, what use would it have? He would have to face it in some way or another. And there were many, so many people on the other side, faces he wished to see again, to hug, to smile, to hear laughing. 

"I'm going to miss you." a voice echoed in his mind, a young girl with blue eyes and blonde hair looked at him from the periphery of his vision. 

Ah! He was half-dreaming again. How silly. But at least he could have some company other than his reckless sister. One who didn't yell so much.

"I know." he thought, knowing that she would hear him. 

She tilted her head to the side, avoiding her gaze, walking over to the trees of the dark forest surrounding the station, reminders of the home she had been taken away from. 

"When you're gone," she began, her tone as nonchalant as ever, "I will take my revenge on them."

"Don't. It's not worth it." he tried to argue, hoping that he could sway her. 

Forget and forgive was impossible for Lily, the horrors of what had been done to her having led to the sorry state of she was in. A thought, free to roam in the head of others as she saw fit, spy on their thoughts, influence them, but a thought, nonetheless. A memory. There always had to be someone to remember her, someone in whose mind she could dwell, she was as good as dead. And her travels from one mind to another was not lacking danger either. There were creatures behind the veil, beings for whom thoughts were just as delicious as flesh was to a hungry wolf, monsters for whom she would make a tasty meal. Inside a mind she was a bit safer, but she could not stay for too long. Minds were weaker while she lurked inside them, leaving the host exposed to the beings outside. Thus she had no choice but to travel continuously, never settling too much in one place and remaining only a passing fancy of whose existence very few could be sure of. Only the Foundation members knew of her nature and while most hated and feared her, some took pity and their minds became a place of rest for her. That eased her anger towards the members of that Organization, yet desire for justice still resided within her heart. 

"I won't ask you to stop it, " he thought, the voice of his sister becoming background noise as he delved deeper into the dream, "but I wish you try something else to achieve your happiness." 

"Like what?" she inquired. 

"Well, I know some people who would love to meet you, and a fat, black cat who would adore a new partner in crime." the old man said, an image of Shade lazing around on the couch in his living room, trying not to laugh as the Pale King was accusing them of every bad thing under the sun, yet no one believed him.

Olaf said nothing that morning, but he knew that the Wyrm was right and Shade had been the one to drag his bed to the lake. He knew not what their intentions were, but they seemed harmless enough to let it slide and not rat them out. 

"Are you mad?" the girl asked, coming to sit beside him on the bench in the station.

"Because you didn't tell me about the Foundation?" 

"Yes."

"No." he answered, voice barely a whisper. 

He was getting tired again. 

"You couldn’t have known."

She hated going anywhere near the Foundation and for good reason. All the other members with whom she was in contact had either left, died or…met with other unfortunate fates. There wasn’t any way she could have found out about their plans in time.

She said nothing, dangling her feet, the loud cry of the train cutting the silence setting around them.

“Finally!” Gertrude shouted throwing her hands in the air. “Come on, Olaf. Time to go.”

She helped him get up, trying to ignore the tremor of his body, the frail hold he had on her arm, the struggle of being awake. Dear Lord, when did he become so small? Where had the tall, easy-going boy she knew gone? She tried not to think about it. Not now. Not ever.

“Thank you for visiting me, Lily.” he thought, a soft smile gracing his old visage.

The warmth in the train compartment was making it harder for him to stay awake.

“It’s ok. Should have come sooner.” Lily said, her visage slowly fading. “I’m going to see the others, but I’ll be back soon.”

“Send them my regards, please.” he requested, his eyelids growing heavier and heavier.

“Will do, and Olaf…”

“Yes?”

“Don’t die until I return. Don’t deny me this goodbye.” she spoke, putting her arms around his shoulders, her touch barely felt.

The old man groaned, a chuckle trying to make its way out of his throat. Again with these requests. Did they think he had a choice in this matter?

“I’ll do my best.” he whispered aloud, sinking into his dreams.

Gertrude watched him sleep, dread nesting in her as each breath he took could be the last. Perhaps it was better that he was tagging along. In that way, if he happened to pass, at last he wouldn’t be alone. But she still hoped that this wouldn’t happen. He had a moment of weakness that was all. He would be fine. Yeah, he…he would be fine.

She covered her face and began to sob, hot tears running down her wrinkled cheeks, her lips whispering a silent prayer to the Lord above, something she hadn’t done in years.

“Lord, I know I haven’t been the most faithful disciple, but please,… I beg of you,… don’t take my brother from me.” 

✠♦✠

School passed by slowly, minutes dragging on as the teachers talked and talked, words entering one ear and coming out the other. Already heavy eyelids were getting even more so, the temptation of sleep getting stronger by the minute. Notes were scribbled down mechanically, no much thought put into any of it, minds drifting away in better places. Not even the cold crippling through the poorly-isolated walls managed to keep you awake. Even Flora was snoozing in the corner, the sound of her sleepy growls echoing through the classroom but heard only by you.

The bell rang. Good morning. Goodbye. Pay attention to this, you must do that. Homework, group assignments, projects, and grades. Need a 7 here, maybe I can afford to get a 5 there and then... Struggle to pass this class, what about the next one? Who’s on duty today? Hey, did you get that lesson? Can I copy your homework? The routine was back as if winter break never came.

You stretched your arms and hands, feeling a few joints popping, the sound unsettling you a bit. Next to you, Anne was lying with her head on her backpack, wrapping her jacket tighter around her, yet that didn’t stop her from shivering.

Your other classmates fared no better. Snores echoed now and then, followed by a loud thud, a groan, a few cusses now and then. Everyone was tired, bored, longing for a bed to rest their heads on, but of course, that was not possible, not for 8 hours at least. Oh, well. An open book would have to do.

The bell rang again. Class started. Rinse and repeat.

14:00 rolls around after what felt like an eternity and finally, you were all free.

“Dear Lord! That took an eternity!” you cried out, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

You could hardly believe that you made it through the day without falling asleep.

“You can say that again.” Anne commented, reaching out her healthy hand to catch a few falling snowflakes. “And again, thanks for writing down my notes today during break.”

“Don’t worry about that. I only hope that you can understand my scribbles.” you said, scratching your cheek.

You did your best to write as nicely and well as you could, so she’ll have an easy time understanding the notes. 

The sky was painted grey and dark, soft silver bees falling down, drifting on the wind’s wings, looking for a place to land, to keep the earth warm until winter decided it was time to go away, look for another place to settle down until spring will chase her away once more.

“Hey girls!” someone called from behind you.

You both turned around in time to see Henry come towards you, his hair a total mess, dark bags underneath his eyes, clothes wrinkled and his bag hanging loose on his shoulder. He had skipped most of the classes, hidden in the attic with some other guys, sleeping and smoking among the broken desks covered in thick webbings and rat droppings.

“Hey dude. Gotta warn you, Mr. Gibson is going to skin you alive tomorrow. He saw you while you were leaving after second period.” you told him.

“He did?! Damn! I knew I should have skipped school altogether.” he said, throwing his hands in the air from frustration. “Anyway, got any plans for today?”

“Sorry, but I need to be somewhere today.” Anne said. “Actually,” she looked at the watch on her wrist, “I should be going right now. See you tomorrow!”

“Wait An-” you called, reaching out an arm in an attempt to stop her, but she had already taken off.

You wanted to ask her if she needed help, but she was already out of your view, lost in the afternoon crowd. You sighed, letting your arm fall limp beside you. It was good that she had so much energy, but that didn't stop you from worrying about her. Anne was a kind, selfless soul. She hardly paid any attention to herself and did her best to help those around her, even if it may work in her detriment. Even today, one of your classmates begged her to let him team up with you and her for a group assignment and she accepted though everyone in the class knew that he was the kind of guy to let others do all the work, while he only came to saw the rewards. Unfair, but no one could do much about it as the teachers cared not how you distributed the work among yourselves only that it was well done. You were almost adults after all. You were supposed to know your classmates and be responsible. 

You closed your eyes, trying not to cuss the guy out. You wanted to tell him off for what he did right then and there, but Anne begged you to just let it go. She said she'd do his share as well, which only angered you more, but alas, if that was what she wanted. You weren't her mother after all, nor some hero from a fairytale. You couldn't tell her what to do and what not to. Fortunately, this project was surprisingly simple, so much so that you could get it done in a day's time with a bit of help from James and his history books and adding that it was due in two weeks only made it more laughable. There was no need to stress over it. 

"So," Henry began, his voice startling you.

You completely forgot that he was there. 

"What plans do you have for today?" he asked.

"I want to do something for the Doll." you said, looking at Flora, who nodded and motioned you to lead the way. 

"Oh, cool. Do you need any help with it?" Henry asked, beginning to walk next to you. 

"Yeah, I could. Thanks for offering." you said, smiling. 

The Moon Presence proposed that you make some funeral crowns for the graves in the Dream, as they meant a lot to the Doll and she had begun to feel guilty for not having tended to them as of late. Those tombs stood in memory for all the hunters that had passed away, people with whom she had made powerful bonds. Honoring those feelings by tending to the graves was bringing her the greatest joy. You and the others more than happily agreed though the gift seemed a bit grim, but if it could a smile on her lips then it was more than worth it. The White Lady offered to help in that regard, giving you some of the flowers in her own gardens but there were many graves and you doubted she had enough for all of them. The rest would have had to come from other places. How many flowers were needed for a funeral crown anyway?

"Hey, about that friend of yours..." Henry began again, his tone lacking its usual confidence. 

"Yeah? Which one?" you asked.

"Dipper." he clarified.

"Oh." you lowered your gaze to the ground, your shoulders slumping.

A new wave of guilt washed over you. You hadn't heard from him since the beginning of winter holiday. No phone call, no letter, nothing. And you called yourself a friend...how utterly pathetic. 

"I...I haven't talked to him in a while." you whispered, keeping your eyes on the pavement beneath your feet.

"Did you two have a falling out?" Henry inquired. 

You shook your head in dismissal. 

"No, it wasn't that. I..." you paused, biting your bottom lip, looking for the right words, but no matter how much your mind scrambled around for them, you couldn't find a proper way to tell him about what had transpired. "It's quite complicated."

"Ok. If you say so." Henry said and thankfully dropped the subject. "Though,” he added, looking down at his feet, his tone unusually gentle for him, “if there’s a problem, you can ask me for help, you know? We are buddies after all, no?”

A smile creeped in the corners of your mouth.

“Yeah. We are. Thanks dude.” you spoke, trying not to grin too hard.

“Eh, you’re welcome.” he replied, taking out his pack of cigarettes and lighting it up. “So, how was winter holiday?"

"Too long." you answered, a sigh escaping your lips.

It was beautiful, actually. Going to Sweden, spending time with your family and making new acquaintances, laughing with Ghost and Robby, chasing snowflakes with your mouth, and burying Pure beneath mountains of snow, slipping on ice as you tried to learn how to skate. It was purely amazing. Even Gertrude's disappearance which had you all on edge and fortunately ended well, had become a pleasant experience, having learned a little more about the supernatural world, of what was out there. But those moments were now overshadowed by what had happened in the last few days, the knowledge of the trade painting everything in grim colors and stripping any ounce of happiness it could find from them leaving nothing but guilt and shame instead. May told you that it was pathetic to keep thinking about it, but you just couldn't let go of it. It was always there, in the back of your mind, brooding and aching like a bad itch you couldn't scratch. You tried to ignore it, push as far away as you could, until you found a method to solve the issue. James encouraged you to speak with him and the others whenever you needed to, but that was easier said than done. Talking didn’t come easily when it was about grave topics such as this. To everyone, the whole incident was an unfortunate tragedy, something which couldn’t be avoided, and they were happy enough to have you with them, but to you, it was more complicated. You didn’t blame the Great Ones for what happened, good Lord, no! but there was a voice in your head, asking, nagging, wondering, what could you have done to avoid this? 

“What about you?" you asked him. 

"Boring like you wouldn't believe it." he said and began his long list of complains, his tone returning to its usual joviality with traces of smugness hidden behind every word.

He had a talent for tale-telling, making even the most menial of happenings funny and interesting. Even as he talked about being locked in his room trying to avoid relatives and nosy neighbors, he managed to paint an exciting picture, making you wonder if he managed to make it through the day unbothered or he failed and was subjected to wet kissed, cheek pinching and hours of lame stories about nothing from his old aunts. It made you wonder why he didn't take up writing.

Suddenly, the Great One perched up, stopping in her tracks, her face turned towards the town.

"Hm? Something wrong?" you asked her. 

She didn't answer, motioning you to continue walking. Before you could ask anything more, she was gone, jumping from building to building in the direction of James' museum. Had something happened to him? No, if it were, she would have been much more hectic. 

"Hey. You ok?" Henry asked, looking at you with concern in his eyes.

"Y-yeah. Flora just went to see Uncle James." you said, trying not to get too worked up over it. "Let's go."

You two walked all the way to the forest, on a path which led straight to the train station, where Grimm, Radiance, Ghost and Roby were already waiting for you. The little ones were caught in another one of their games, trying to juggle balls made of fire and ice between the two of them, with Ghost trying their best not to let themselves distracted by your arrival.  
Much to Pure and Hornet's dismay, they seemed to have reached a sudden growing sprout, getting taller by the day, nearly reaching them in height. Though the former vessel would never admit it, he took some pride in being the tallest of their siblings and were a little hurt that their position was now threatened. The Princess, however, was open about her annoyance. She was among the eldest of her siblings, thus taking Pure's place as the tallest was a right belonging to her and her alone. Seeing how her younger siblings just kept on growing while she hadn't gotten even an inch taller was slowly driving her mad with rage, which was directed towards the Pale King. Her mother was a grand beast, her ancestors likewise, thus the only reason for her petite stature had to be the Wyrm. There was no other way! Ghost, on the other hand, had their head already full of dreams of grandeur, pranks played on their siblings which their old, small stature didn't allow, teasing, laughing, they already saw themselves as the giant and the rest as small ants in comparison. Despite their mature-looking exterior, they were still a reckless baby on the inside. As if determined not to lose to his friend, Robby didn’t stop growing either. After his last molt, he was now reaching his father’s waist, and also had become more energetic, yet not in a bad way. He was beginning to show more interest in his father’s spectacles, trying to come up with his own ideas, his own style. It was a slow process, to discover his rhythm, but fortunately, he was patient, Grimm having managed to instill the idea that a good show took time and practice, one of the few concepts he was able to pass down to his spawn. As Robby was growing, the Troupe Master was becoming more protective, trying to shield his child from his own parent’s antics. Fortunately, his sister was willing to help him. She was in no mood to have another chaotic madman around. 

“Hey, Radiance! Grimm!” you called out to them, waving your hand.

“Hello dear!” the Moth chirped, pausing her discussion with her sibling to pull you into a tight hug. “How was school? Was everything ok? Oh! I see you brought Henry along too.” she added, seeing the boy.

“Yeah. I thought it would be good to have a pair of extra hands.” you said, letting go of her and going to greet Grimm.

“Hello, madam.” Henry greeted the Higher Being, removing his gaze from the children’s game and looking at her. “Hope I’m not a bother.”

“Not at all. We could definitely use more help. Thank you for coming.” Radiance said, smiling at the teenager.

“Y-you’re welcome.” Henry stuttered a bit. 

He couldn’t help but be a bit intimidated by the huge moth, her glowing golden eyes looking at him as if trying to peer into his very soul were making him feel rather uncomfortable, almost as much as those baa- oh! Fuck! He almost forgot about that!

“Something wrong young man?” Grimm asked, noticing the sudden expression on the boy’s face.

“Huh? Oh, no sir. Just…just remembered something.” Henry quickly spoke, regaining his composure.

Anne’s aunt. He didn’t think about it at first, believing the woman’s admiration of bats to be nothing more than mere eccentricity, but still, the thought that there could be something more at play there wouldn’t stop irking him. He wanted to talk about it, but now it wasn’t the time, and he feared that his suppositions wouldn’t be taken seriously. And yet…

“So, where exactly are we going?” you asked, the sound of your voice breaking the silence.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two adults, waiting for an answer. The siblings exchanged a look between themselves, the Radiance being the first to speak, her tone carrying a glimpse of irritation.

“I’ll say this again, Grimm. I don’t care how beautiful the flora in Pharloom is, we are not going there. No flower is worth us risking our lives.”

“I understand that you are concerned sister, but I assure you that you’re worries are for naught. Pharloom has changed since the last time we visited. The new ruler is a very kind person. It’s not the savage filled land we once knew.” the bat retorted, pulling his cloak closer to his body.

He envied his sister’s feathers sometimes, especially during cold seasons.

“I still don’t think it’s worth it. Let’s go to Niwen. There are far more beautiful plants there, the creatures are peaceful and…”

“Peaceful?” Grimm asked, both eyebrows raised incredulously. “Excuse me, but I don’t see how a cave filled with spiders is peaceful.”

“Well, ” Radiance began, puffing up her feathers, “we both know that you deserved the scare. You should have kept a better eye on Divine. Any mother who feels her young are threatened would become a ferocious beast. Mora only protected her family.”

Grimm opened his mouth to argue, but quickly shut it up, having no arguments to counter attack with.

“So, ” the Moth spoke again, happy to have won this little debate, “are we set then?”

Without replying, the Troupe Master nodded, which only made her want to tease him more. She had forgotten how funny it was to pick on Grimm, the joy brought upon by this guilty pleasure awakening memories from long ago within her mind.

She was about to say something when the high-pitched whistle of the train echoed through the air, making its approach known. You all went to the platform, Ghost and Robby ready to storm off into the nearest compartment, to see who could get the window seat first. Lately, thy were making almost everything a challenge, which was both cute and annoying,, depending on the challenge. However, before any of you could move, when the train barely stopped, the door nearest to your group slammed open and out came Gertrude, red faced and complaining about the long journey, followed by Olaf, calm as ever, prompting her to cool down

"Gertrude! Olaf! What are you doing here?" Radiance asked, both eyes open wide.

The old woman stopped shouting for a bit, turning her face from her tired brother to the Old Light, her complexion relaxing a bit, only to become even more enraged in the next second.

“Är du jävla galen?!” she screamed in Swedish and you could swear she was ready to kill someone. “Some fucking lunatics are on the loose, trying to capture you and you damn idiots are here, inviting them to kick your asses in a fucking container!” she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Scared, Ghost and Robby hid behind the Moth, Grimm stepping between you, Henry and the old woman, his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits.

What was she on about? Who was after you? Capture? Container? WHAT WAS GOING ON?

“Det räcker!” Olaf retorted, having reached his limit.

Everyone snapped their heads at once to look at him, mouths agape and eyes ready to pop out of their sockets. Crimson began to color the old man’s cheeks and nose, his previously humped posture, now standing straight. To see Gertrude angry was one thing, to see Olaf mad was… completely another, to say the least. Out of instinct, Grimm rushed to cover his child and Ghost with his cape, shield them from harm, while Radiance hurried to do the with you and Henry.

“I’ve had enough of your hysterics! I don’t want to hear another word out your mouth!” he shouted at his sister, walking past her and down the platform, completely ignoring the woman reduced to complete silence. “Forgive my sister, guys. We’re afraid we have…some problems that we need to discuss. Grimm, could you please teleport us to the house? I’m a bit tired and…” Olaf didn’t get to finish his sentence, a cruel-sounding cough beginning to hit him.

“Of course, sir.” the Troupe Master said, letting go of the children and going to help the old man who seemed to crumble at the slightest breeze.

Concern and fear began to eat at your heart once more, mind racing to make sense of the chaos but only fueling your anxiety more. You felt Henry’s hand grab your and squeeze it hard, his cold palms startling you. You looked at him, the dread shining through the calm façade he tried to maintain. You squeezed his hand in return, hoping that by doing so, you’d both gain a little more courage to make it through this.

“It’s going to be alright.” felt once more like just another lie.


	45. Just a bit more

Rushed steps echoed through the crowded halls, the sound lost among the noise, the screams of the raging creatures from floors way below, trying to escape their containment, the non-stop discussions the researchers had with each other, the latest rumors, complains about the new recruits and the uncooperative D-class, long schedule hours and the low pay. Sheppard Len walked past them, returning a greeting when offered or simply a smile, but though his body was there, his mind was lost in another place, in a recently opened shopping center in what appeared to be the home of a strange group of creatures. And now they were taking back their home…or so they supposed. Communication was a bit of an obstacle at first

He finally reached the end of the corridor, a sigh escaping him as the security monitor scanned his face, his eyes, voice, everything. Dr. Bloom had become rather paranoid lately, but let’s be honest, which of the Higher-ups weren’t? better yet, who in the Foundation wasn’t a touch insane? Oh, well, in a way madness is a requirement when dealing with the supernatural.

“Did you manage to find anything?” Dr Bloom asked Len, without looking up from the papers spread across his desk, continuing to write down the report.

“Not yet, Sir, but soon. Our linguistic team finally managed to decipher their language. We will begin negotiations immediately.” Len said, placing the file he had brough with him on the doctor’s desk.

“Alright. What about the investigation we ordered on the Pale King and those who stay with him?”

From what the Foundation had managed to find about the history of the land, nothing major stood out, except… Before the center had been constructed, someone, James (L/N), was protesting the project, claiming that the land had an important historical meaning and held special species of bugs and flowers. Unfortunately, nobody supported his claims and his proposal to stop the building of the shopping center. That picked the interest of the Foundation. Did he perhaps know about the bugs, the sentient ones? They looked more into his background, and after a bit of research, they found another thing which put them on edge. His address was the same as the one given to them by the Pale King back at the incident, a mere procedure that everyone had to go through. And now it proved invaluable. Thus, an investigation was ordered to find out what was going on. 

“It’s” Len began, a node forming in his throat, “There going well, but there have been some…complications.”

Dr. Bloom stopped, lifting his gaze from the numbers and letters on the report to look at Len.

“What do you mean?” he asked, giving the young staff an inquiring look.

“I’m afraid” Len began, trying to swallow the lump in his neck, “That the situation with the Pale King is more complicated than we thought.”

“What do you mean by complicated?” Dr Bloom inquired, beginning to lose his patience.

Len swallowed again.

“There are more than bugs there. The Moon Presence and Amygdala are living with them as well.” he said, his eyes falling upon the files he brought in.

Dr Bloom followed his stare and reached to grab the documents. He looked over the information regarding James (L/N). He had quite a resume, high school in Japan, attending college in Sweden and then doing further studying in Egypt and Australia. His field of study was mainly history, but had graduated some courses in literature, economics, and business management. A few of his mentor’s names caught his attention, Olaf and Gertrude Myrtles, Mizusaki Hekima, Gretchen Boyle, Patrick Rolleston, former members of the Foundation or people who had somewhat a relationship with it. Overall, he seemed useful enough. Maybe they could persuade him to join the Foundation. Lord knows they were in constant need of personnel.

He then looked over the other files, his family, or a part of it, the one which seemed to know about the existence of anomalies, Cecilia (L/N), his younger sister, and (Y/N) (L/N), May (L/N), Rea (L/N), his nieces. His sibling was a smart woman as well, having graduated the Babeș-Bolyai University, the foreign language section. She used to teach at a school in Italy until last year until her older brother, Sebastian, and sister-in-law passed away in an unfortunate car accident during her visit. She decided to stay and look after her nieces, especially the two oldest, Rea and May. After some investigation and an interview, Rea (L/N) said that she had no idea about the existence of monsters up until one-two days ago, when her younger sister, May, called her home due to what she believed to be a family emergency. She also expressed deep distress over the information, the one who conducted the interview making sure to note that her state may be influenced by another condition she seemed unaware of, though that was only a speculation on their part. Nothing certain. There had been no interviews with the other family members, yet. Dr Lloyd had left early that morning to talk to James, unable to contain his curiosity any longer. Figured. He always did what he wanted regardless of what others said or thought, especially when he saw an opportunity to get one more ally on their side. However, leaving James and his family aside, the new information was far more concerning.

The Moon Presence and Amygdala, two of the most dangerous Great Ones to ever grace the earth with their influence. Both were powerful being in their own right, able to destroy humanity if they wanted. Fortunately, they were docile enough, liking humans enough to not bring the apocalypse upon them. However, the most dangerous part was their relationships. Th Moon Presence was the step-daughter of the Crawling Chaos, Nyarlathotep. The Eldritch Horror adored to toy with humans, to see them despair, break down and make fools of themselves. He had no regard for their lives, his own amusement being more important than an entire planet. But who knew how much that would last. He was best described as a ticking bomb, ready to go off as soon as humans no longer provided him the pleasure he so sought. Amygdala had been raised by the Mi-go, an alien species who worshiped the Crawling Chaos, considered malicious by the standards of humanity. Fortunately, it didn’t pick on their behaviors, and preferred to live among men peacefully, but then again, the Elder Ones were unpredictable. For now, it kept the Mi-go away from the planet, but for how long?

No. This needed to be investigated further. The Foundation had to know what was going on!

Dr Bloom over the files once more, searching for the best men for the job in his mind, Len waiting for him to speak, beads of sweat forming on his brow.

Just then, a loud noise came from outside, the alarms going off, screams filling the hallways along with the robotic voice echoing from the speakers, guiding the non-combat members of the Foundation to the nearest safety point.

“Fuck!” Dr Bloom cussed through his teeth, getting up from his desk and rushing to the main door, followed closely by Len.

Another day, another containment breach.

✠♦✠

That cursed lizard had caused quite a ruckus this time as well, helped by SCP-035. Fixing the damage was going to take a while, and once again, they were going to be short on personnel due to all the injured people.

Dr Bloom watched the medical team take the last victim to the infirmary, a migraine creeping up on him. Since the beginning of the year, things seemed to have gone to hell completely. The Higher ups decided to call back all the personnel on the fields which didn’t pose an immediate danger to aid the affected site. That included the ones supervising the (L/N) family.

“Do we have anyone to keep an eye on them? Someone who can be in close contact with them?” he asked Len, closing his eyes, and massaging his temples.

The young woman took a moment to answer, thinking at who they could assign the task to.

“We have no agents who could do that, but Roselen Grove had just moved in the town. Apparently she has family in a nearby village.” he answered.

“Roselen Grove? The vampire?” Dr Bloom inquired, recalling the young woman.

She was quite hard to forget anyway, with her odd behavior and quirks. She was a kind soul, but a vampire is a vampire, and they were to be treated with caution. He still couldn’t understand why the others had allowed her to roam free, saying that she was “safe”.

“Yes. We could… ask”, another word for coerce, “her to keep an eye on them.” Len recommended.

Dr Bloom took a moment to consider the proposal. Indeed, it seemed like the best solution for now. He hated relying on creatures, but desperate situations called for desperate measures. Ugh! He needed a sedative.

✠♦✠

“Are you sure you don’t need any help, auntie?” Anne asked from her seat at the counter.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. I can handle this.” Roselen said, placing a cardboard box on the ladder next to her.

In two days it was going to be the big opening of her library and she could hardly contain her excitement. Though she had gone through this many times during her long, long existence, Roselen was always gleeful whenever she established a new business. Added to that the fact that she had her family to accompany her, an opportunity that came rarely.

She was now putting books on the shelves, making sure to make them look as beautiful and appealing as possible, harmonizing the colors of the covers yet trying not to neglect the themes of the stories. The sweetness of romance, next to the thrill of horror and adventure. What could be better than a peaceful, heartwarming story after the suspense of a crime, the adrenaline rushing through one’s veins during the final showdown? Would the bad guy win? Or would his plan fall apart because of his own ego?

“I’m sorry I’m not of much help, auntie.” Anne spoke, softly looking down at the cast on her arm.

Pain began to tug at Roselen’s heart. She put the book she was holding down and rushed to her niece’s side, wrapping her hands around her, trying to comfort the child.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you to come stay with me.” Roselen spoke, almost suffocated by the guilt.

She should have let her spend the day with her friends instead of having her there, feeling useless, but the girl was injured and Roselen feared that she would worsen her state, given her bad luck. In the few days she spent with Anne, she experienced first-hand the lengths of her magnetism for troubles. Roselen was a vampire, meaning she always had to be on the lookout for potential dangers, her senses having sharpened during her long years of existence. Whenever Anne was around though, no matter how careful she was, something always happened, from small accident which would result in small scratches to her falling on the stairs and breaking her bones. Roselen almost had a heart-attack when she heard from the child’s mother that such occurrences were normal. Humans were already fragile, their bodies breaking so easily. To add bad luck to this mix was a recipe for disaster.

“No, it’s ok! Besides,” Anne spoke, lifting her injured arm, “I think I’d only get in the way.”

She tried to smile, but the sadness was obvious. She hated getting injured, the pain, the slow-process of healing and the inability to do anything in the meantime. She couldn’t even write her own notes today in class. She was very thankful that (Y/N) did it for her and saved her the struggle of catching up her lessons.

“It sucks to be injured.” the girl said, letting her head rest on her aunt’s chest.

“I know, sweetie.” Roselen replied, continuing to caress her niece’s hair. “If you want to go out and hang with your friends, it’s fine. I can take care of everything on my own.” she said looking down at her niece.

“No. It’s ok. I’d hate to leave you alone.” Anne spoke, shaking her head. “Actually,” she added, an idea coming to mind, “this year we have to read some books for our literature class, and I heard some of them are pretty long. Since I can’t do anything right now, I may as well start reading them.”

A wide smile spread across Roselen’s face.

“Sure. Which-” she began only to be interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

She frowned, wondering who it could be. She hadn’t gave any of her friends her new phone number and it was too early for Anne’s mother to call and see how their family was doing.

She excused herself and went to answer, curiosity nagging at her.

Oh, how she wished she never did.

“Hello?”

“Good afternoon miss Grove. I’m Dr Bloom, from the SCP-Foundation. I have a favor to ask.”

She froze. At that moment, Roselen could feel everything she tried to build with sweat and tears come crashing down.

✠♦✠

Dr Lloyd ended the call he received, a grimace appearing on his face. Of all the times to be called back. For a minute, he thought about disregarding the order of returning back to the Foundation, but that would get him in trouble with the O5 council with which he already had a strained relationship with due to his recklessness.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, a long, tired sigh escaping him.

“I’m really sorry, sir (L/N), but I need to cut my visit short, it seems.” he said, getting up from his seat, reaching out a hand towards the man.

Talking with James had been one of the most pleasant conversations he had in a long while, and he was baffled by his knowledge in the supernatural, his wisdom and care for the creatures he interacted with. He wasn’t blind to their dangers, but neither discarded their potential and how useful they could be to humanity. He had humor, unlike some of his colleagues, and when hearing about the strange bugs which were causing problems for the man who a few years ago destroyed their home by building his atrocious shopping city, he was able to laugh and admit that the man deserved it, a truth many were not willing to consider. Hearing that his entire family had been supervised left a bad taste in his mouth, but wo wouldn’t be? He was cordial enough to hear the Foundation’s reasoning behind this action, and though it still didn’t sit well with him to know the privacy of his siblings, niece and friends had been violated. Dr. Lloyd didn’t fault him for it. He had the same reaction when the agents of the Foundation put him under surveillance without his knowing after an…incident with his brother.

“I see. I suppose I have to go as well.” James replied, throwing a quick glance at the clock on the wall. “I promised my niece I’d help her with something. It was a pleasure meeting you Dr Lloyd.” he added, shaking the man’s hand.

“Likewise, James. Likewise.” he responded.

“And thank you for letting me know about the bugs. I will talk to the Pale King and see what can be done about it.” James added, leading the Foundation member to the main door of the museum.

There were few visitors that day, mostly parents with their young children, bored and looking for something to distract their little ones from the disappointment of the school’s beginning. It was to be expected on a cold day when the chilling wind would nibble at every person brave enough to venture away from the warmth of their home on errands, or in search of something fun to do together with their children.

“I will let my superiors know about it. If you need anything just give me a call and I’ll make the necessary arrangements. I left my contact information on a piece of paper on your desk.” Dr Lloyd said, buttoning up his jacket.

“I see. Thank you for that.”

“No problem. Oh, and…if it’s not too much of a problem, can I ask a favor of you? It’s nothing major I assure you.” Dr Lloyd said, his tone visibly shifting.

Up until now, he was nonchalant, a little funny even , but now he seemed hesitant, unsure of himself. 

“Sure. What is it?” James inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Could you say hello to Olaf on my behalf? It’s been a long time since I last heard from him.” he said, looking down at the hard wooded floor.

James looked at him incredulously.

“Olaf? You know him?” he asked, confused.

“Yes.” the man replied, a distant look creeping in his eyes. “We were friends once, but due to an unfortunate incident we drifted apart.” he said quietly, as if ashamed by this revelation.

James said nothing, nodding being his only response. He wondered if Olaf knew about the SCP-Foundation, and if he did, why he never told him about it. Didn’t he think it was important? That didn’t seem likely. Didn’t he want to talk about it? Was his experience with the Foundation that bad? The questions began to nag at James, quieting down while he said his goodbyes to Dr Lloyd, only to return in full force while he was preparing to go home. As he left, he saw the Moon Presence wait for him outside, looking around as if searching for something.

“Hey, is something wrong?” he asked her.

She snapped her head to look at him, her body shaken with relief, seeing that he was alright. She wrapped her tentacles around him, pulling him into a hug.

James laughed softly, grateful that there was no one around to see him, blush.

“Alright, alright. I’m glad to see you too. Let’s go home. I bet the others are waiting for us.” he said, slowly pushing himself away.

She nodded letting go of him. Her worst fears had proven false, and he was fine. She couldn’t ask for more, but…now they were here, and they most likely knew about her and the others which only meant that they would have to be more careful. They couldn’t afford to give the Foundation any reason to believe that they were dangerous to James and the other humans. She finally got a new family, fill with wonderful children, each moment spent together being precious, especially now that Shade was pranking the Higher Beings of the bugs. She didn’t want them to be taken away from her. Not without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit rushed, I won't lie. Sorry about it, but I hope it's enjoyable none the less. Next chapter will be a trainwreck so be ready. Don't say I did't warn you.


	46. Bitter goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!!: DEPRESSING THEMES AHEAD.

“Goodbye, my friend. Having you by my side was a pleasure.”

Those were the last words he had said before he departed, duty and the past calling him on what was meant to be his last journey. Is it a secret that which is never hidden yet is never brought to light? Perhaps, but who was to tell for sure?

The sound of nearby dripping water distracted Ace from his thoughts, one head lazily turning in the direction of the noise. He could see no longer, hiss no more. He could only hear, a tiny mercy. Time had left its mark on his body, unpleasant and unkind. Stripped of his pride and power, the scales, and fangs he so loved and cared for, he was left powerless and at the mercy of what was to come.

At least it would be painless.

A drop fell and crashed against the stone ground, followed by another in a quick succession, making too much noise for the old hydra. Their shriek echoed in his heads, making it ache.

It was close, so close. He could feel his very cells giving in to the ever-lasting rest. It was peaceful, calm. One head laid on the edge of the pool which served as his home for decades, the other soon to follow. Consciousness began to fade, will leaving him slowly.

A half-smile creeped upon his fangless mouths as its remaining heads joined the first.

If he could speak the language of man, there was only one sentence he wished to convey. A last plea to the man miles away.

“Don’t keep me waiting for too long, Olaf.” 

✠♦✠

Tears began to swell in the old man’s eyes, a cold spreading throughout his body, heart aching. A sob escaped his lips, swallowed by the weeping winds blowing past. Thankfully, the others didn’t notice, too preoccupied by their worries, by the bad news which the siblings had come to deliver. Gertrude, who was usually the first to notice anything wrong with him, was now unusually quiet, still in shock at her brother’s outburst. He had to admit, he didn’t have to be so mad at her. She was only worried, afraid of losing her family again. The SCP-Foundation was not to be messed with. Even at their weakest state, they could be a force to be reckon with. If they deemed the others a threat, they would do everything to take them away.

For the greater good. Always for the greater good.

The old man looked up at the sky, the dark clouds perfectly fit for the day, mirroring the state in his heart. Ace was gone. He could feel it in his heart. Heh. Perhaps he wasn’t as different from his sister as he thought. The signs were there, clear as day. Yet, he still clung to the hope that he would be alright. What a fool.

“Something wrong, Olaf? Why did you stop?” (Y/N) asked, face painted with concern.

Without him even noticing, he had stopped in his tracks, head looking up at the grey-colored skies, a tear running down his cheek. Funny. He thought he had run out of those. Guess not.

Everyone was looking at him, panic and worry slowly eating away at them. Gertrude wanted to approach him, hug him, beg him not to leave her alone, but was still afraid, scared that she may overreact and anger him again. 

“No. Nothing. Just…just the natural course of things.” he said, waving his hand in dismissal, chuckling as he spoke.

Yes. It was natural to die. Saddening, yes, but a thing which must happen, nonetheless.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and proceeded forward, his feet trembling with each step he took. His body was longing for rest, but his mind still struggled. There were things he had to do. He won’t stop. Not now.

✠♦✠

She looked out the window, small, silver bees floating gently in the air, drifting across the breeze, dancing together, on a silent melody heard only by them. Frost flowers weaved overnight by the winter’s breath, were now melting underneath the sunlight, drops of water racing to the bottom. Through blurred glass, the crude green of the pine trees and the stark white of the snow covering them blending in perfect harmony.

Inside the house, the warmth colored her cheeks pink and left her eyelids heavy. Hornet was with her mother, learning a new technique for her silk, and Bendy had left early in the morning, to visit Henry and his family. The others were busy with their different duties, only Kuro, who was lying by her side, in a cat bed originally belonging to the little ones, left to keep her company. She was lying on her younger sister’s bed, alone in the bedroom, with her thoughts and phone, door open to allow easy access to the noise and smells filling the house. The scent of baking goods and softness of her sweater and the weight of the blanket reminding her of days long past, of an innocence now dead, of feet pressed against a tiled stove burning hot from all the logs fed to the fire. A giggle, a fight over grandpa’s old armchair, the movie “Home Alone” playing on the big, old-fashioned TV. Things were much simpler back then, the world seeming so much brighter as seen through the eyes of a child. Sometimes she wondered if it was possible to go back, but that was only wishful thinking. Going back to the past was impossible, she knew that much. But daydreaming was still possible and that was enough.

Her phone beeped, pulling her out of her thoughts. She reached out and picked it up, the glowing screen displaying a message from her best friend, Marry.

Marry: Hey, girl! Where have you been? Haven’t seen you all day. You ok?

You: Hey! I’m fine! Having a bit of family drama! Really sucks! But, at least, I got to ditch school today!

Marry: You traitor! You should have given me heads up! I would have ditched too and come keep you company!!

You: Sorry girl. Btw, I’m not home. I’m at my uncle’s place.

Marry: Which one?

You: James. The one who adopted my younger sister.

Marry: Oh! The creep?

You: Hey! Don’t call him that! He’s a cool guy.

Marry: Ok. Ok. Anyway, what are you doing there?

You: Rea kicked me and Aunt Cecilia out. Don’t ask. Long story.

Marry: WHAT?! That freaking sucks! I knew she was crazy but man, that’s another level.

You: Well, some real bad shit went down between us and…yeah…

Marry: How bad?

You: Shit-storm-level bad.

Marry: The hell did you do, girl?

You: Hey! It wasn’t my fault!

Marry: Yeah, right.

You: It’s true! I…

A knock at the door drew May’s attention, stopping her mid-type. She looked up to see the White Lady in the threshold, her gaze eradiating kindness mixed with…worry?

“May I?” she asked, as politely as always.

“Of course not. Is something wrong?” the girl asked, getting up on her rear.

“Oh, n-” the Root began, but paused, pondering her thoughts once again. “Actually, yes. There is something I’m concerned with. Do you mind you if we talk about it?...May I?” she asked, pointing to the side of the bed.

“S-sure.” she replied, moving her feet to make room for the Queen. Kuro stirred in his sleep for a bit but didn’t wake up, continuing on with his slumber.

“Just let me say bye to my friend.” the girl added, quickly typing a message to her friend .

The mattress lowered under the White Lady’s weight, a low creak ringing in the quiet room. The two said nothing for a while, one looking for the right words to say, while the other was trying to guess what was going on. Outside, the voices of Divine and Mila filled the silence, disagreements, and laughter on the tune of a sweet accordion melody. Ze’mer’s pale shadow passed through the hallway, busy tending to the flowers she was allowed to raise in different planted spread through the house. Things seemed normal, peaceful, but beneath the surface, tension was brewing. There was something in the air, a weight no one could place, looming over your heads. From the incident of the previous night, to the feeling of being followed everywhere they went, everyone was on edge. The calm before the storm.

“I’ve noticed” the Queen began, hesitation masked by calmness, “that you’ve been handling the current situation extremely well…which makes me glad, don’t get me wrong, but” she paused, considering her next words, “I was wondering…is everything really ok? You can talk to me if you want.”

May looked away, frowning her brows. She brought her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. 

“Thanks, but…I’m fine. I really am. Yeah, this entire situation with the bugs is rather insane,” she replied, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, “but it’s…ok. You guys seem like a great bunch and I want to get to know you better.”

The Pale Queen wanted to smile, joy and warmth filling her heart. She was glad that May was willing to give them all a chance, that she was getting along with Hornet and Bendy, clicking with the princess’ mischievousness and the Ink Demon’s humor. Yet, despite it all, she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something more beneath the appearances, that this glee was but mere façade. The Root was no stranger to those who tried to hide their feelings, the Higher Beings knew (Y/N) introduced her to that more than enough. At first, she tried not to pry, afraid that the result would be only more reclusion from the child, but letting it go and hope for a miracle could work only so many times. She tried to give them space, to let things rest and not stir what can be an already boiling pot any further. Whether or not that was a mistake, she couldn’t be sure, but The White Lady decided that this time, she will try something different.

“Thank you very much for giving us a chance.” she spoke, bowing her head to the child. “But” there was always a but, wasn’t there? Such were the whims of fate, unfortunately. “I’m worried about you. About your relationship with your sisters and how this is affecting it. I know this situation is putting a lot of pressure on the bond between the three of you and I don’t…”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. It’s no big deal.” May quickly chimed in, waving her hand in dismissal.

The Pale Queen blinked in confusion.

“C-could you elaborate please? I’m afraid I don’t understand.” she requested.

“I mean,” May began, looking around the room, scratching her cheek with one finger, “we didn’t get along anyway, so this is not really affecting us even if it may seem that way.”

“Oh.” Something inside the Root broke.

She wanted to know more, to understand what was going on, but pushing the matter felt wrong, too intrusive, too hurtful.

“Yeah. It’s just that…” the child continued, much to the Higher Being’s relief.

The girl readjusted her position on the bed. She crossed her legs and placed both of her elbows on her knees, her fingers fiddling with each other. There was a frown over her face, not very prominent, but still there, nonetheless.

“We are too different. You’ve seen it. (Y/N) was always fascinated by whatever weird thing she could find. Rea had her fashion and fancy stuff. I have watersports. There is barely any common ground between us and even when there is…” a long pause, a sigh, too many emotions, too much time spent denying them, “it doesn’t last. We can be best friends today and enemies tomorrow. Most of the time, we each have our own thing and mind our own business.”

“How did your parents react to this?” the Root inquired.

“Pft! Mom was annoyed, that’s for sure. She tried her best to make us get along, but obviously that didn’t work out.” the girl said, letting her hands fall limp in the lap, her gaze moving to Kuro, the soft purring of the creature tugging at the strings of her heart. “Dad…as long as we didn’t lay a hand on each other it was all good, but he wasn’t happy with the situation either. He would try as well, but since he was hardly home he couldn’t do much either.” she continued, a tinge of sadness clinging to her tone.

“Your father…wasn’t home, much?”

“No. He was always busy, always on the road.” May frowned again. “I don’t remember it too well, but my parents were really poor at the beginning of their marriage. They lived with mom’s grandmother, our great-grandmother, until they got up on their feet. From what I found out later, things had gotten so bad, with great-grandma falling ill and us being born, we almost lost the roof over their head once.”

“I-I see.” Tears ran down Root’s cheeks.

“Yeah.” the girl nodded, looking at the sheets on the bed.

He did his best, making sure that they would never have to go through this again. But everything has a price. She remembered the hurt in his eyes when he couldn’t remember his own children’s birthdays, when he saw how close his daughters were with their mother. He offered them comfort and financial security, but in return he sacrificed his relationship with them.

“I….” the White Lady tried to speak, to comfort the child in some way, but the words refused to come.

She had never felt this kind of pressure. The threat of losing the comfort her husband offered her never dared loom over her head. She endured the pain of loss, the excruciating grief when she gave up her children to the void. The shame still haunted her to that day and wished that the misfortune which had befallen her husband lately to torment her instead. Hearing that the family of someone she held so dear had gone through such hardships filled her with a sensation of hopelessness ready to crush her.

“Hey. I told you, it’s ok. It’s not like I remember much about that time anyway. I only found out about what happened from what some relatives gossiped at family gatherings.” May commented, reaching out to grab the Queen’s hand.

Root didn’t respond, holding the girl’s hands in between hers, tears continuing to flood her vision.

It hurt. It hurt so much to know what fate these kind hearted people had to endure. She never realized just how blessed she was, that after what she had done, she was offered a second chance, another opportunity to be the mother she wanted to be. At the end of the day, beyond the pain and sorrow, the constant reminder of the sins she committed, all her wishes had been granted. She had her kingdom, her children, her family, her love. How fortunate she had been.

“You know,” the child began, drawing the Queen’s attention, “Great-grandma would have really liked you. Oh, and speaking of her, I just remembered something. Wait here for a moment.”

May threw the blanket off her, startling Kuro from his sleep. She got up and ran downstairs where she left the bag she brought with her in the morning, leaving the Queen to wonder what she was up to. She returned ten minutes later; her eyes gleaming as she stared at something in her hands. She sat next to Root, handing her a piece of jewelry. It was a thin, golden bracelet, three roses adorning the center, carefully put together to form a bouquet, but not stand out to much, diamonds resting in the middle of one of the flowers, the others lying bare. It was beautifully made, care and love shining through the details.

“Oh my.” the White Lady murmured in awe, holding the piece of ornament up into the pale light coming through the windows.

“I got it from great-grandma. It’s been in our family for centuries. According to her, at least.” May explained, watching the Queen.

The ornament being a century old was hard to believe, but the marking of time were obvious, proof of its age. The color was faded here and there, scratch marks, and loose links

“It’s beautiful.” she said, giving it back to the girl.

May smiled, taking it back. She was about to say something when the downstairs opened, and the surprised voices of the others reached them.

Without delay, they got up and rushed downstairs, eager to see what was going on.

✠♦✠

“Oh, Olaf? Gertrude? What are you doing here?” the Pale King asked, eyes open wide in surprise.

He had come inside to bring his wife old albums filled with portrays drawn by Lurien back when he was just a painter, not the king’s personal watcher. He had found by accident when looking for the day’s lessons in the office, but the discovery, while not his purpose, left him brimming with joy and nostalgia, as his eyes peered upon the blue, dark and white colored pictures. Truth be told, he thought the album lost, left in the ruins of their previous home. Thus, he was eager to share his findings with his beloved, letting Monomon and Quirrel in charge with the classes during his absence. Seeing the two siblings now thought, all his glee had faded, the atmosphere around them foretelling nothing good. 

“Miss Gertrude. Sir Olaf. It’s a pleasure to see you.” the Doll said, coming to greet the guests with a light reverie.

“Mrm? Master, shouldn’t you be somewhere else now?” Brumm inquired, noticing Grimm behind the old woman, looking rather uncomfortable.

Soon, he saw that you and Radiance were following him as well, long with Henry, all of you looking rather gloom. Waiting for no answer, his gaze lowered to his instrument. He changed the tune of the melody he had been playing, from a soft, almost-playful song to an easily wistful, slow ballad, his mind lost in thought.

“It’s a long story.” the old man said before anyone could put any more questions. “Please, gather everyone in the living room. We have much to discuss, I’m afraid and none of it is too pleasant.” he continued, the sound of his heavy steps heading towards the living room filling the grievous silence which fell upon the house.

The Pale King felt the earth shatter beneath him, a headache making its presence known, screaming in his ears with voice only he could hear, throbbing in his mind like an ongoing drum. He saw his wife come down the stairs, followed by May, both looking concerned. His thoughts flew at the album in his hands, the joyful plan he made for the few hours he had off, sharing memories with his wife. Pain stung his heart as he saw those ideas crash like a broken mirror. Quickly, before anyone could notice, he opened a nearby drawer and placed the book inside, safe from whatever dark cloud had decided to settle upon their peaceful life once more.

His wife was by his side, one hand searching for his and the other for May’s. She was worried, scared, another tragedy striking so soon, much too soon.

Misery truly loves company as they say.

Though there was song in the house, there was a sort of quiet in there as well, one that seemed to push down on everyone, one that seemed to swallow everything, even that bittersweet melody in the background.

“U-uncle James is still at work though. Should we call him?” you asked, shyly, scared that you were committing some cardinal sin by disturbing the quiet.

“Actually, I believe he should be on his way, already.” the Doll said. “He mentioned he’d return earlier today. Miss Cecilia has also phoned not long ago and announced that she was on her way.” she added, before going to help Olaf to the living room couch.

“I see. Thank you, Doll. I appreciate it.” the old man replied, grateful for both her aid and information. “Ah! What about little Vlad, your cousin?” he added, turning to look at you, his gaze falling upon May in passing. “And I see we have a new face around. Hello, young lady.” he spoke, reaching out a hand to take off his hat and do a light reverie. 

“H-Hello. I’m May. (Y/N)’’s sister.” she introduced herself, trying to reciprocate the gesture, doing a clumsy bow.

She was hurt. So, your cousin, a spoiled kid, was allowed to know about the creature, but your own flesh and blood wasn’t? She bit her bottom lip, holding back her feelings of hurt, but dang if it wasn’t hard.

“Should I-should I call Dipper too?” you asked, already reaching for your phone.

Dipper? That boy you’ve met on summer holiday? He was in it too?! May clenched her fists, trying to quiet down her internal screaming.

“I think they are not involved in the situation, but it’d be best they are aware of what is going on. If you call him now, he might just make it in time.” Olaf said after a few seconds of thinking.

You nodded and retreated to the front yard, dialing his number on the way out.

“Eh, I think I should be going t-” Henry said, slowly backing away from the others.

If Dipper was going to be coming, he didn’t really want to hang around. He didn’t feel as if he had the right to be there anyway.

“Nope. You’re staying.” Grimm said, grabbing the boy’s hand and pulling him back. “Now get comfy and grab some tea. We’re haven’t seen you in so long. It will be nice to catch up a bit, don’t you think?” the Troupe Master said, his wide smile sending shivers down Henry’s spine. “Oh, and before I forget. Vlad won’t join us today I’m afraid. He and his family are not yet back from holiday. Something about flight delays due to wind currents above the Pacific Ocean.” he shrugged, letting go of the teenager who sheepishly went to sit on a chair indicated by Grimm. “But enough of that, let’s try to lighten the mood a bit.”

The bat snapped his fingers, four Grimmkin Novices appeared in a puff of red smoke and began to entertain the others, a small distraction from the bad news that once again plagued their strange family. Despite his words and grin, he was screaming on the inside, cussing whatever deity that caused them to go through hardship once again. Ugh! He yearned for a drink, something to soothe his nerves, but that wouldn’t be really appropriate at the moment, would it? To add salt to injury, he could already feel his father plan millions of ways to annoy him at nighttime, just for the laughs of it. Sometimes he had to wonder, was his father an idiot? Or just that sadistic? Personally, he leaned somewhere in between.

“Want me to keep him busy?” Radiance asked, looking at him.

Grimm glanced up at her, warmth spreading through his chest. She didn’t outright despise his presence but preferred to avoid it given his antics. She was somehow suspicious of him, believing he had something to do with the chest-looking thing incident. And truth be told, the Troupe Master thought so too, but there was another suspicious individual at play. But alas, now was not the time to think about it.

“Thank you very much, sister, but as much as I appreciate your offer, I don’t want to subject you to his annoying behavior. I believe you had to endure it enough in the past.” he said, smiling at his sister. “But let’s not discuss this now. It seems like there are more grave matters ahead.”

“Yes, I’m afraid there are. I wonder what happened now?” the Moth inquired, looking with concern at the old man sitting on the couch.

When did Olaf get like this? He seemed so tired and…almost…No! She didn’t want to think about that. Olaf, while not being a presence as strong as his sisters with her loud voice and temper, was a dear part of the family. He was always the voice of reason, the one tasked with calming down the spirits when things got heated. He was also an important father-figure for James. She didn’t want to think about what would happen to him if…Dear Higher Beings, she didn’t want to think about it. Not now.

She went to check on you, wondering how the discussion with Dipper was going. She found you pacing back and forth through the snow covered yard, looking visibly distressed. You stared at the phone, muttering something she couldn’t heard clearly from her place of the terrace. She was about to go and ask you what was wrong when you let out a swear and closed the device, turning back to the house, body tensed up and eyes watery from tears.

“Did something happen?” she asked, worried.

You flinched, taken by surprise.

“Ye- I mean no.” you answered, wiping away your tears. “I can’t get in touch with neither him nor Mable.”

“I see.” Radiance said, looking down.

She wished she could offer comfort, make-believe that it will be fine, but there was no way she could do it. The mere words leaving a bad taste in her mouth. She wrapped her wings around you hand, an attempt to offer some consolation in some way.

“Please whatever gods are listening to us right now, ” the Moth prayed in her mind, “make it all end well.” 

You didn’t deserve this. None of you did.

“Thank you. I’m going to see Olaf now if you don’t mind.” you said, letting go of her.

“Of course. I think I’m going to go and see if the others need a hand.”

“I think they’d appreciate that.” you whispered, a smile blooming on your lips before quickly fading.

You both headed inside. Despite the warmth of the halls and the rooms, it did nothing to alleviate the internal coldness that glued itself to them. You went straight to Olaf, who was now sitting on the couch, the Doll making sure that he was comfortable. The Old Light and Grimm began discussing with the Pale King about the arrangements which had to be made. The Wyrm was to go and announce the others about the meeting, Lurien, Monomon, Herrah, Vespa and the three Mantis Lords. The White Lady took upon herself to look after the children, counting on her husband to relate the details of the conversation to her later. Grimm agreed to help her, and Radiance was to keep an eye on things here and help the Doll when needed. With things settled, each one proceeded to their tasks.

“(Y/N), aren’t you hungry?” the Doll asked, noticing your approach. “There is some stew in the kitchen. I will warm it up in a minute.”

“No. I’m fine.” you replied, taking a seat next to Olaf.

As the Doll opened her mouth to ask something, a low grumbling came from the other side of the room. Everyone turned their heads to see Henry being completely red in the face, scratching the back of his head as he frantically looked away, trying to find an escape.

"H-hey. S-sorry about that." he stumbled, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Looks like we found the hungry one." Olaf giggled, the very sound making everyone relax, a ray of light peering through the dark cloud hanging over your heads.

"No! No! You don't have to bother!" the boy tried to reject the offer, but it was too late.

The Doll, who was done with tending to the old man, for the moment at least, went to the kitchen, beckoning Henry, and May to follow her. Gertrude had gone to the basement to look for a secret stash of wine James had hidden for needed occasions and hell be damned if this wasn't one of them. Radiance seemed to pick up on the mood and ushered Ghost and Robby inside the cuisine as well, giving you and Olaf a moment.

Silence prevailed for a while, with you trying your best to keep calm and not burst into tears. Things were complicated enough without you causing a scene.

"Olaf, how are you feeling?" you asked, struggling to keep your voice even.

"Hm... I had better days, that's for sure." the old man replied nonchalantly. "But it could be worse, so I'm grateful for what's on my plate for now. What about you? Did you manage to get in touch with Dipper?" he asked, looking at you through half-closed eyes.

“I’m afraid not. The connection wouldn’t go through. I couldn’t reach Mabel either.” you replied, a new wave of concern washing over you.

Did something happen to him? You prayed not and knew that even if it had, his uncles would have contacted you and your family, just as yours had done back when you had that accident. But insecurity was a horrible, sneaky thing, that could crumble even the sturdier of walls.

“I see. Well, there’s no helping it then. We’ll have to warn them later when you manage to get in touch.” Olaf commented, noticing the worry in your eyes. “Now to a lighter subject, how was school? Everything alright?”

"Boring and tiresome. Had a little incident last night and nobody really got much rest." you replied, a shy smile forming at the corner of your lips. 

For all the trouble that chest-looking creature had caused you, it was a fun experience in a way. And a scary one, seeing as you all witnessed a side of the White Lady which none would have believed existed underneath that loving and carrying exterior of pale light and motherly warmth.

"I see. So Shade is up to something again, huh?" Olaf giggled, imagining the cat try to scheme a new prank while munching on whatever food they managed to sneak out of the kitchen.

A little mean, yes, but not entirely far from the truth, for the Lord of Void was indeed chewing on a large piece of apple cake as they listened to Patches' tales of all the greedy travelers who had fallen into his traps, inspiring themselves, mind coming up with new plans to annoy the Wyrm. Or maybe should they focus on the Moth this time? they wondered as they shoved another bite in their mouth.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that Shade is behind all this?" you asked, incredulous.

It was true that they were not the biggest fan of the Pale and Old Lights, but you didn't think they would torture them.

"Oh, I'm sure they are." Olaf replied, grinning. "They were acting very odd ever since the first incident. It didn't take a genius to figure it out after that.

Your cheeks turned red. You knew for a long time that you weren't the sharpest tool in the shed, but even so.

"Don't blame yourself for not figuring it out. Shade has played their cards right after all. They laid low at first, making everyone cherish them and when they got everyone on their side, they struck. A good strategy and since they put on so much weight there's even less reason to suspect them." The old man added. 

"I don't think that was part of their plan, to be honest." you said with a giggle.

Hey, it wasn't their fault that the Doll's cooking was so good. If it wasn't for the army of bugs looking out for you and your health, you might indulge yourself in those delicious cookies more than necessary.

"Hm. I think you're right. Still works in their favor though." Olaf spoke, before falling back into silence for a few minutes.

You were staring at the floor, a bit shocked at the revelation that Shade had been the cause of all the trouble befalling the Wyrm, but unsure of what to do. Should you rat them out? You didn't really want to get them in trouble, but pranks like those of last night, could end really badly. What would have happened if the White Lady hadn't interfered? Someone could have gotten seriously hurt! Should you talk to them in private? That may be a better option, but there was no guarantee that it would work. It was worth a try though.

"But" Olaf began, drawing your attention back to him "this isn't what you wanted to talk about, is it?" he asked, all the joy previously felt vanishing, gloom settling upon the two of you again.

Tears began to gather in your eyes, reality smacking you in the face, ready to crush you and throw your remains to whatever starved hound it could find. You lowered your gaze back to the ground, trying to hide the miserable expression on your face.

"(Y/N), look at me." Olaf began, gently grabbing your chin and lifting your head to stare at him, "I am going to die, possibly tonight or tomorrow." he stopped, seeing the sorrowful tears gathering in your eyes. "Point is, I don't have much left, and I know, that it's going to be sad and painful for all of you, but no matter what happens I want you to promise something."

"W-w...what is i-it?" you asked, giving up in attempting to appear calm.

"That you won't try to bring me back." he said, as serious as possible.

Silence followed his words as you struggled to make sense of them.

"W-wha..."

"(Y/N)," he began, removing his hand from your chin and grabbing yours, "I want you to promise me that you won't throw away the life the Great Ones gave you to bring me back. I know it's hard, to live knowing that someone was killed for you. But you must know that we love you nonetheless and are happy that you are here. It's sad that an innocent was lost in the process, but meaninglessly sacrificing yourself for an old man is not right. What you have to do, is try your best to continue on living and do what you like. Sure, it won't be easy, and most of the time, things won't work out, but what matters is that you took a chance." he ended his speech, a smile on his lips, his fingers squeezing them lightly.

"Y-you knew about that?" you asked with a faded voice, the blood draining from your face.

He didn't reply right away, pondering his answer.

"We weren't sure about it, Gertrude and me. We had a hunch, seeing how quickly you recovered from the coma. But as time passed, we became more certain of it. I'm sorry for not telling you. We didn't mean to keep it hidden from you, but we didn't think you could handle it. Not so soon after losing your parents." Olaf explained, this time, him being the one to look away.

"I..." you didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to feel bad about it, (Y/N). You didn't have a choice in this matter. I know that it's hard and that this matter is still eating at you inside, but you shouldn't think about it too much. As I said before, try to live your life the best way you can. Laugh, be kind, enjoy yourself and help others when you can. And, please, try not to be so reckless next time you and the others go on a trip, ok?" 

"O-ok.*sniff*" you sobbed, nodding your head in agreement.

Olaf continued to hold your hand as you quietly let out your feelings, the pain and sorrow wrapped your chest like a vine of thorns, digging into your flesh, aching, and wrecking both mind and heart. You've lost your parents, and now you were losing one of the few grandfather figures you've ever had. It was crushing, the air leaving your lungs, unable to breathe. 

Suddenly, you felt the old man's hands wrap around you, pulling you into a hug. You put up no resistance, letting your head fall upon his shoulder, your tears soaking his wool sweater. 

As you cried, letting it all out, 

"It's going to be ok, (Y/N). You'll see. Sure, it will hurt, but in time, things will get better, you'll see." he said, patting your back as he spoke.

"A-aren't *sniff* you a-afraid?" you asked, looking up at him.

"A bit, I won't lie. The end is always scary, and I must admit I haven't led the most pious of lives. I have my fair share of skeletons in the closet as anyone else, but..." he paused, his eyes averted from you and now facing the large window, small snowflakes beginning to fall upon the land once more as grey and black clouds covered the skies, "such is the nature of the unknown. Frightening, unsure. You either run from it, try to learn all you can about it, or you can simply face it. By the way, do you know what I like to do when I'm stressed or scared?" the old man inquired, reaching out into his coat.

He pulled out a small notebook, no bigger than a palm with hard covers died in gold and green. It was quite thick too, with corners of the pages pocking out here and there, painted yellow by time and constant usage. He handed it to you, a wide smile on his face. You took it, albeit with shaky hands, wondering what it could be. You opened it, revealing pages and pages filled with what looked like poems written in the smallest handwriting you ever saw. Titles and authors were written at the beginning of each poem, your eyes growing wide as plates when you saw James' name among them.

"Oh, judging by your expression, I guess James never tell you that he used to write." Olaf said almost laughing.

"Nope." you replied, still shocked.

"Not surprised to be honest. He wasn't that much of a fan of his own writing like all artists." the old man replied, looking in the distance his mind wandering back those times.

He used to pretend that he didn't notice the young boy sneaking out of his bed and go to the attic, where under the magic of the full moon and the light of a candle, he'll let go of his feelings in the form of verse with the help of pen and paper. Many times, when he wasn't tired from the day's work, he would sit at the door and listen him talk, hear him say each lyric out loud before writing it down, nodding his head now and then in approval, the desire to read the poems growing inside him each night. Sometimes, albeit rarely, he would actually join the child, with cookies stolen from Gertrude's secret stash. Together, they would weave stories of fantasy, of adventure and dreams, all they ever wanted, but real life never gave them. Unbeknown to James, Olaf had written them all down come morning light, in a notebook he kept safe under lock and key, in his room at the cabin. He planned to give it to him when the story would be complete, when the last treasure would be found and the evil defeated, but now, as the end drew near, he changed his mind, and as if discovering a lost piece of a long-unfinished puzzle, a new idea flourished in his mind. Or better said, a revelation. One that filled him with great joy. Too bad he couldn't share it. Yet.

"Could you read some for me, please?" he asked, looking back at you.

You nodded, grateful that they were all written in a language you could understand.

"Start with the first one, please." Olaf said, closing his eyes, his hands resting in his lap, listening to the sound of flipped pages.

_" **I’ve had a dream - James (L/N)**_

_I’ve had a dream,_

_I was a knight in a world of fantasy_

_I wore a shiny armor_

_And wielded a mighty sword._

_With bravery in my heart,_

_I faced the demon and rescued,_

_Not the damsel in distress,_

_But the book the old man lost,_

_A fountain of knowledge that I long thirsted for._

_Now I dream no more,_

_But I still live my fantasy,_

_Except I am no knight,_

_I have no armor nor sword at my side,_

_But bravery still lives with me,_

_And knowledge I still yearn,_

_And I have mentors to guide me,_

_A shoulder I can lean on._

_I still live my fantasy, but now I need dream no more."_

You couldn't hold back your smile, reading what your uncle had written. It was so innocent and pretty, proof of an imagination overflowing. You wished James had told you about these poems and wondered if he still wrote from time to time and if he did, if he'd let you read it. You heard a giggle and looked up to see Olaf smiling from ear to ear and though he was still tired, a bit of pink was now coloring his pale visage.

"You can keep it after I'm gone. Something to remind you of me." he said, opening his eyes to look at you.

Your grin faded to nothing, your heart growing heavy once more. You didn't want to think about it, but just as he had said. You would have to face this reality, soon. Very soon.

Olaf was quick to notice your change of mood. Gently, he took the notebook from your hands and flipped through the pages, until he reached the end. He then gave it back to you, pointing at the poem written with shaky hands, the calligraphy being messier unlike the one on the first pages which was firm and careful. Now age has shown its traces here as well, not only in his appearance.

"I found it a few days ago and I liked it very much. Please. Read it." he requested, and you complied.

**_"Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep - Mary Elizabeth Frye_ **

****

_Do not stand at my grave and weep  
I am not there; I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glints on snow,  
I am the sun on ripened grain,  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry,  
I am not there; I did not die."_

"Whenever you miss me," Olaf began, your gaze quickly traveling back to him from the notebook pages, "read that poem, just you can remember," he paused, reaching out a hand to cup your cheek and wipe your tears with his thumb, "that even if physically I may not be around anymore, my soul is always by your side."

On the spur of the moment, you threw your arms around him, your tears flowing freely. He returned your hug, and through your frantic sobs, you could hear him crying as well.

Oh, dear God! Why did Olaf have to die? Why was life such a stinking bitch!?

✠♦✠

May looked at the window doing her best not to let her feelings get the best of her. At the dinner table, Henry who was sipping on hot chocolate and with a plate of sweet, apple and cherry cinnamon pastries, freshly baked, sitting in front of him. Hornet and Bendy were chatting with him as if he were an old friend, making jealously tug at the strings of the girl's heart. Everyone was treating him as a member of the family which only irked her. Did they not know what he had done to her sister? All the misery he and his friends had put her through? May remembered it well, those times of her sibling coming home crying, distraught and dreading the next day, having not been lost on her just yet. To think that (Y/N) put her trust in him enough to let him know about the creatures. Did she hit her head one too many times or what? 

In the farthest corner of the kitchen, next to the sink where the Doll was washing the dishes, Herrah and Radiance were talking in whispers, trying to figure out what had happened this time. Both were sitting on the counter, having used the lantern to return to their normal size, as to avoid the kitchen getting too cramped. The Spider Queen was polishing her nail, as she talked to the Old Light, just in case the need to use it would rise. Just in case. 

"We are not going to war, Herrah." the Radiance said, exasperated. 

"Are you sure about that?" the other one asked, pausing her task to look at the Old Light, waiting.

"W-well..." Radiance stumbled on her words. 

The siblings said that things were dire, but not to what degree. Though she believed that if the situation weren’t urgent, they wouldn’t have traveled all the way from Sweden to here. Still, a war seemed just too far stretched.

“Anyway, preparation is key to everything.” the Spider Queen said, returning back to polishing her weapon.

The Moth let out a heavy sigh, massaging her temples to relieve the headache that was coming up.

“Miss Doll, please help me here.” she begged, but unfortunately the answer she received was not as good as she hoped.

The Doll pondered for a minute, her hands still scrubbing away the grease off the frying pan.

“The stars are soon to be aligned. They’re already on their way, I can feel it.” she said, the mystery of the statement only increasing the Old Light’s worries.

Stars? What stars? What did they have to do with anything? What was on their way? What was going on? Was there something bad about to happen? Why were there so many unknowns in this equation?!

“So,” Herrah began, handing her Hornet’s practice weapon, “would you like some nail practice?”

"May, are you feeling alright?" the Doll asked.

She peeked over at the children to see if they were enjoying the food and noticed the girl’s sour look.

“It’s too hot in here. I’m going out for a bit. Call me in when Uncle James and Aunt Cecilia arrive.” the child said, opening the door nearby and going out, without looking back.

Despite being the middle of the day, the sky was dark, the sun almost set, letting the moon take over the celestial throne, to show the world her silver visage. The garden lanterns were already turning on, illuminating the snow-covered path from the small shack to the main house. Amygdala and patches were nowhere to be seen, having gone to greet Cecilia, leaving the spider’s web to serve as a bed for wayward snowflakes. In a corner of the back yard, pale flowers of the White Lady were glimmering in the growing darkness. It was amazing how they thrived even in the harshness of winter.

But even their delicate beauty did nothing to calm her down.

Anger was seething inside her at…at everything, her sister, Uncle James, Rea, Henry, herself. She didn’t want to feel this way, but the fact that she did irritated her even more and she wanted to stop it, but she didn’t know how.

“Ugh! Fuck! This sucks so much!” May screamed, looking up at the sky.

“You got that right, kiddo!” a voice came from the shed.

May flinched hearing the sound, her blood freezing in fear when she saw the door of the warehouse swing open, a shadow standing in the doorway. She was ready to run away and scream bloody murder when the figure took shape, groaning and moaning.

“Damn it all. Would it kill you guys to clean this dang place once in a while? All the tools are in serious need of a good sharpening.” Gertrude asked, stepping out of the shed, a half-empty bottle of wine in her right hand.

"You scared the heck out of me!" May accused her, clenching her fists. "And do you really think this is the time to be drinking?" she added, noticing the almost done bottle. 

This woman and her brother came in, claiming that things had gone to shit, throwing the entire house in disarray and here she was, drinking herself away. It had barely passed an hour since they came, and she almost finished the wine. May couldn't believe her guts. Inside, there was talk of war and what not, this person didn't even care enough to stay sober. Was the whole thing a tasteless prank? It began to feel like it, which only made the girl's anger boil even more. 

"Cut me some slack, kid." Gertrude waved her complaint away. "I'm not in my best of times." she took a long gulp, tears running down her cheeks.

In her mind, she cussed her body for its insanely high resistance to alcohol. She could drink for days on end and she'd never get as much as a light hangover nor numbness, the thing she longed for now the most. The pain of reality was too crashing for her. She didn't want to face the fact that her brother was dying, but she had to, and it hurt her as if someone had ripped her heart from her chest and poured salt on the wound. She yearned for peace of mind, to accept the future loss of her brother with more grace, but it was impossible. She buried her mother, father, husband, and daughter, and now she will have to do the same for her only sibling. It had to be a joke played on her by some seriously sick-minded god and when she was going to find him, oh! her knuckles just itched for the occasion.

“Does it look like any of us are?” May spat back, cheeks colored red.

Gertrude fell silent for a short while.

“You’ve got a point there.” she said, taking another mouthful of wine.

“Would you stop drinking?!” the girl shouted, going to take away the bottle from the old woman.

She saw this hag a few months ago. She remembered that now. But she couldn’t recall her being this much of a buffoon. She seemed much more grounded, much more serious, and dependable. Now she looked no different than a drunk deadbeat. What the heck happened?

May reached out to grab the bottle, but Gertrude was faster. She raised the wine higher and while the girl was jumping around trying to get it, the old woman dancing around her with a smile on her lips, laughing at her poor attempts. The child was ready to throw punches, her irritation growing by the second. An insult was forming on the tip of her tongue, and when she was getting ready to unleash it, the play was finally over.

“Gotta admit, kid. You’re good. Here’s the bottle.” she said, handing her the bottle. “And thanks for making me laugh. I really needed that.”

“Finally.” May sighed, taking the wine, and looking around for a place to dump it in.

“You’re not like your sister, are you?” Gertrude asked, crossing her hands over her chest as she stared at the girl.

Few dared stand up to her, and fewer lived the encounter without a broken limb or rib. She liked this child. She was cool.

“We’re sisters, not copies at a printer.” May replied, finally finding what looked like a garbage bin.

A very strange one, but maybe that was because of the dark. She tossed the bottle in, waiting for the well-known sound of glass against plastic or metal, but it never came.

“Whoa! Did someone put a bee in your pants?” the old woman inquired, amused.

“No. An old hag just decided to show up in the middle of the day, screaming wolf and while everyone is worrying sick, she’s out here getting drunk.” the child said, fury oozing from every word.

She turned to look at the hag, wondering if she and her sibling could actually be trusted. No offense to the bugs, but they looked much too trusting for their own good and seeing how Henry was treated despite what he had done, she began to seriously question their judgement.

“Trying.” Gertrude corrected her, as if that detail made all the difference. “I was trying to get drunk…makes the pain a little more bearable.” she added the last part in an almost hushed tone.

May tilted her head, looking incredulously at the woman, wondering what she was on about when she remembered the state of the man she came with. It didn’t take a genius to see that he had one foot in the grave. She could understand that his sister was worried about him, but she didn’t believe drinking was acceptable in this situation. She looked the woman over, noticing that she didn’t appear drunk at all, despite having emptied half a bottle.

“Can’t you do something else?” May still asked, placing both hands on her sides.

“Well, I could go and kick some asses, but I think that would only make the current situation worse.” she said, something catching her attention from the corner of her eyes.

Was that actually a garbage bin? It looked rather like-

“What is the current situation anyway?” May inquired, throwing her hands in the air. “Ever since you came, you said things are dire this, things are dire that, blah, blah. What is going on? Is the RSI on our tracks or what?”

“Hm…you’re not far from the truth. Though…I don’t think they are not involved, given as the Foundation is a foreign organization, or at least, it started like that. I know it has a few branches in Romania as well, but I think those guys are mostly low-level personnel meant to watch over the vampire and werewolf population and keep them in check. Our situation is way above their level.” Gertrude stated, pondering a bit on the matter before shrugging, “Eh, whatever. It’s not like it matters that much. Point is, we are still fucked.”

May’s jaw fell down, her eyes widening in shock. She stayed like that for a few seconds until the kitchen door opened and the Doll called them both in.

The others had arrived. It was time to begin.

✠♦✠

James stood in the hallway, eyes watering, mind trying to accept and reject at the same time the sight before him.

The living room was buzzing with life, the bugs having returned to their normal forms to make better room for everyone. Monomon and Quirrel were on the table, preparing scrolls, notebooks, quills, and any other writing device they could get their hands on, prepared to record the entire meeting. Herrah and Radiance were talking about whether or not it was wise for Hornet to participate, but the young princess didn’t even want to hear about the possibility of her being kicked out, eyeing daggers at the Moth, and clutching her needle tighter. Bendy was watching it all, doing his best not to burst out laughing. He was tempted to put some fuel on the fire, but he resisted, aware that a crazy moth flying around in distress wouldn’t help their situation at all. The King was pacing back and forth on the window sill, muttering to himself, Pure staring at him, the Mantis Lords commenting something about how nice it was to be back in the house after their long absence. They asked the Birch to dug tunnels for their kind as well back when the new Hallownest was still under construction, and moved mid-summer, rarely coming back with their duties keeping them occupied. Vespa was there as well, but it was obvious to everyone that she was a bit out of it, her knight doing his best to keep her awake. They weren’t going to talk much during the meeting that much was clear.

Kuro, who had just woken up from his long nap, was wandering lost through the sea of furniture, feet, stressed bugs, and humans alike. As soon as he spotted May, he run over to her, his wings flapping up and down, lifting him off the ground a little, just to fall back down with a soft thud. The girl chuckled and bent down to pick him up. Gertrude commented something behind her and then went in one of the reclused corners of the room, to wait for the meeting to start. Henry was fussing about, trying to slip away, not knowing if he really should be there despite what everyone had said. Unfortunately for him, Grimm tasked Divine with making sure that he would stay, and she was more than willing to make him feel a little pain

The window was opened, the Great Ones standing on the other side, with Patches muttering in his beard about the absurdity of it all and the Doll listening to something Flora was telling her in the language the Great Ones spoke. Cecilia went to be by their side, taking a seat on the sill, careful not to squash the King and Pure. She looked really down, almost trying not to break down in tears. It was obvious that the meeting with Rea hadn’t gone well, but she refused to disclose what happened. Nobody pressured her for answers, not yet at least. They had other matters in the way, and if the situation was truly as horrible as they feared, they didn’t want to cause unnecessary stress to the poor girl.

However, what stood out the most to James was the state of his father figure, Olaf. He didn’t look well during Christmas, which was in a way understandable. His sister had run off, leaving them all worried and scared for her life, especially him. It was logical, that the stress would take a toll on him given his age. Now, however, he looked as if all life had been drained from him completely. As if a veil had been lifted from his eyes, James felt as if he watched Olaf for the very first time. The strong shoulders which used to give him rides through forest and dark caves had lost their prideful stance, slumped and weak, hair once the color of soil under the golden sun was turned white by the passing of years and almost completely gone, except on the sides. Hands that carried and supported him through life were wrinkled and old, trembling even in the heat of fire. Eyes that shone with courage, wisdom and kindness no longer held their spark, and his vibrant smile had lost its energy, leaving only a ghost behind. When did that happen? When did the man he knew, the father he always wanted and loved gone?

Slowly, he stepped closer to the sofa where Olaf was resting, answering a few questions for the King’s Watcher. You noticed him and quickly got up, letting your uncle be the one to sit next to the old man. He needed it more after all. Those final moments before the end, before goodbye.

Olaf paused mid-sentence when he saw him approach, the concern and fear in his eyes telling him all that he needed to know. With a heavy sigh, he apologized to Lurien, and turned to better face the young man.

“What’s with that face, James? You look as if you’re in a nightmare.” he tried to jest, but his joke fell on deaf ears.

A nightmare. Yeah, one could call it so, the fear and pain brewing in his chest were akin to those one could feel only when put in front of his most dreaded horror. But nightmares are kind. They released their hold once begged, let go of the tormented soul to seek comfort. Took pity upon the forlorn and tried not push the boundaries given. Reality was not as compassionate, however. It forced one to look the horror in the eye, locked them in the room with the beast and made them fight until only one remained, enjoying the tragedy, loving the pain. Cruel mistress, that’s what she was.

Alas, James couldn’t answer, words suffocated by emotion. Instead, he sat down, trying his best to keep his composure, build a wall of stone around his aching heart. Taking deep breaths, he struggled to come up with something, anything, for the silence was screaming at him, kicking him in the guts.

“Dr. Lloyd sends his regards.” he said, remembering his morning visitor’s request.

Suddenly, the old man grew silent, his expression growing serious.

“So, you’ve met them already.” he said, his grave tone sending shivers down the young man’s spine.

“Yes. He came today to see me.” James explained.

Olaf’s expression made him wonder what had happened between him and the Foundation. Dr. Lloyd let him know that those in the lead were not as interested in understanding the creatures as others, though they expressed SOME lenience sometimes, like allowing the vampires and werewolves to live among the humans as long as they caused no trouble. But those decisions came more from a lack of containment sites, not some compassion for them. The O5 Council had one and only purpose in their mind, to protect mankind at all costs.

“I see. In that case, we better start.” Olaf spoke.

With James’ help, he stood up and signaled all to quiet down. In a second, all noise ceased, and all eyes were on him. Finally, the question

“As you all know, we are dealing with a situation right now. A rather serious one called the SCP-Foundation.” he announced.

“WHAT?!”

“Those losers? They didn’t seem that threatening at all.”

Everyone turned to look at the Pale King and Herrah, the Wyrm looking as if someone had punched him in the face, while the Beast was chill as usual, telling Hornet about how she made one agent almost pee himself. 

“You two know about them?” Gertrude asked, almost as astonished as everyone else.

“Yeah. We ran into them when we went to retrieve your sorry ass.” The Spider Queen spat at the old woman.

“Excuse me, missy?” Gertrude said, stepping forward, fists clenched. “My sorry ass was just fine when you two arrived. Actually, I was even done with what I had set off to do. If I were to stay and wait for you, I would have still been stuck in that Valley looking for that damn monster. Whatever that still doesn’t excuse the fact that you two kept VITAL information away from us.”

“Vital? What’s vital about a bunch of sissies? One look was enough to make them shake in their boots. Are you telling me that we’ve been worried sick all this time because of a bunch of idiots? For real?” Herrah asked, incredulous.

“A bunch of idiots who nearly started a war between humanity and the Great Old Ones mind you.” Patches said, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “They are an incompetent lot, I’ll give you that, but I don’t think you realize how dangerous stupidity is.”

“Not to mention,” Gertrude chimed in, “that even if the agents you ran into were useless, their word matters more than yours. The O5 Council is not something to be messed with. Those freaks are more dangerous than you can imagine. If they decided that you guys are a danger to humanity, than there will be nothing stopping them from deciding to terminate you.”

“Terminate?” Lurien repeated, fear clinging to his voice.

“Yes. I’m afraid, they won’t think twice about killing you if the situation demands it.” Olaf affirmed, a cold chill running through everyone’s being. “In all the years I have worked with them, I’ve never seen them hesitate try to kill creatures they deemed dangerous to humans.”

The room grew silent, all eyes on the old man, questions brewing inside their minds, but no one was brave enough to directly ask him, afraid of what they might find out. Fortunately, Olaf didn’t come here to be interrogated. He made up his mind that he’d lay it all out and receive whatever judgement was to come. He didn’t have enough time left to worry about it anyway.

“I used to work as a low-level class employee at the Foundation back in the 1970’s. I was handling mostly paperwork, completing death certificates, helping with employee applications, sometimes even delivering reports about incidents with supernatural creatures from one site to another.” he said, remembering all the hours spent in front of computers and messy files that needed to be put in desperate order, the long trips which sometimes would take him in the most unpleasant of places. “There was a young girl once. They were running short on personnel and so I was tasked with looking after her.”

She was no older than five, birthed from a human mother and an unknown alien. An easy task.

“She was so sweet.”

She had the most adorable laughter.

“Always curious.”

What is this? What is that? What does that do? Why is that black thing standing on the wall? Questions upon questions, she poured them over him in an endless stream. He could barely answer one before she asked something else.

“But she was unstable…”

As all children are.

“And very, very powerful.”

She could bend steel as easily as if it was a mere frail twig.

“She couldn’t control herself sometimes.”

There was an incident on his day off. A new employee was playing with her. She used too much force.

The alarms rang , but it was too late. The agent was already dead.

“They decided to terminate her.”

He tried to contest their decision, but he was rejected time and time again.

“I quit after that.”

It was as if a veil had been lifted, a light bulb turning on in his mind. Humanity had to be protected, but that didn’t justify the slaughter of innocents. They had the right to exist, the right to live.

“And I never looked back.”

He tried to forget, but guilt wouldn’t let go of him. Maybe if he fought harder. Maybe if he hadn’t taken time off that day. Night after night, he’d dream of the child, her tiny arms reaching out to him and when he’d try to pick her up, she’d vanish, disappear in a sea of darkness with only screams behind. Thus, he sought repentance, to help the creatures as much as he could. Lily would aid him sometimes, leading him to like-minded people, former agents who began to doubt the Foundation and left to work on their own. It wasn’t easy, but it was worth it.

Everyone went silent, looking either at the ground or each other, not knowing what to say. James stared at Olaf, struggling to keep his face straight, but there were cracks in his armors, concern, fear and hurt shining through. Gertrude was not from him, but unlike your uncle, she didn’t care about hiding what she truly felt.

“So, that’s why you left.” she said, startling everyone.

She didn’t know?

“Why didn’t you tell us?” James asked.

“Because I was ashamed. I didn’t want you two to hate me for what I’ve done.” Olaf responded, looking down at the floor, tears in his eyes.

Without saying anything, Gertrude went over to him and much to everyone’s stupor, she slapped him in the back of his head. She didn’t hit him hard, true, but still.

“You’re an idiot. We’re family you wizened buffoon! We wouldn’t have hated you. I, personally, would have gone to set those idiots on fire.” she said, everyone facepalming yourselves, except for Herrah who asked her if she needed help.

James was hurt and livid. Dr Lloyd warned him that the Foundation would go to the extremes sometimes for the sake of his goal, but this? This was straight up wrong on so many levels! If he considered joining them at the beginning, now he felt disgusted at the very thought, rage boiling inside him. He couldn’t forgive the murder of the child nor what they had done to his father-figure.

“You tried to save her and that’s what matters.” Gertrude said, sitting down next to her brother. “It’s tragic that you didn’t succeed, but that’s that, unfortunately. We can’t change the past, nor should we.” she added.

She looked over at the you all, her vision getting blurry.

“See now what we are dealing with? These guys are serious business. I’m not saying that we should just sit here and shake in our boots, nor wage war on them, as much as I’d like too,”

“Dammit.” Herrah’s voice echoed, interrupting the woman.

“Herrah!” Radiance scolded her.

“Sorry. Go on.” the Spider Queen apologized, but her disappointment hadn’t gone away at all.

“What you all have to do is behave now.” Gertrude continued, eyeing the Beast. “Be on your best behavior. Don’t give them any reason to think that you are dangerous to humans. And try your best not to get in any trouble.” she spoke, moving her gaze from Herrah to you and Henry.

“What did I do?” he asked, looking confused. “As far as I know, she’s the trouble magnet.” he said pointing at you.

“Hey! It’s not like I have a sign on me saying I want to get in trouble.” you complained.

“Shut up, both of you! As far as I’m concerned you’re both idiots so do us a favor and watch your backs.” Gertrude yelled at both of you. “Amygdala, Flora, Patches too. These idiots are trouble magnets but that doesn’t even compare to how dangerous you three can be.”

“How dare you…?!” Patches began, ready to fight, but the Great One stopped him.

“No killing. Nor trapping in alternate dimensions. Go to Yharnam and stay there for a while if you can. It wouldn’t surprise me if they would decide to pay the Choir a visit as well.”

Amygdala and the Moon Presence weren’t too keen on leaving the family behind, but agreed nonetheless, if only that meant things would go back to normal. They would still watch over you all through Dream and Nightmare and drop by from time to time until the Foundation was no longer on your backs.

“Are you sure this will be enough though?” one of the Mantis Lords asked.

They had been silent through the entire meeting, trying to come to terms with the fact that the Wyrm and Spider hid information from them. Herrah was understandable in a way. She was a warrior after all, judging everything through the lenses of battle. Coming upon an enemy whom nearly “peed themselves” as she so eloquently put it at her mere sight, was indeed no reason to worry. The Pale King was a completely different matter. Did he fail to assess how dangerous they could be? There had been rumors that now that his foresight had abandoned him, his very rule was beginning to crumble. They didn’t believe it at first, but now they started to wonder if maybe it was true.

Vespa was half-asleep, unable to comprehend what was going on in her daze. The Knight did his best to make sure she wouldn’t be harmed by falling off her seat or something, grateful that the Teacher and her pupil were recording the meeting. 

“Actually,” James began, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “I met a Foundation agent today. Dr. Lloyd. He came to let me know about the Foundation and them watching over us.” Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats at the mention of being watched. “And there’s another problem which I’m afraid is directly connected to you, your Highness.” he commented looking at the King.

“What happened?” The Wyrm asked, concerned.

“It seems like some of the bugs which had stayed behind back then are causing troubles to the owners of the land now.” he said and explained the situation as Dr Lloyd told him.

When he was done, Herrah was already by the King’s side ready to kick his butt, while Radiance was wondering who else could be there, if there had been any moth’s left behind. The Mantises wondered the same thing, making plans on how to see who was missing and who was not.

“I see. In that case, we will go as soon as possible to try and retrieve the missing bugs. It’s been a very long time and I’m sure they are eager to see their friends and families. It’s the least we can do.” the Wyrm said, feeling guilty that he allowed his subjects to be lost for so long.

He noticed that some of them were missing indeed but blamed more unfortunate events for it. He didn’t think that they had been left behind. Now that he was aware, he planned to go and bring them back home, and work on making up to them for his negligence. It was the least he could do for putting them through the stress they must have gone through.

“Good. With that settled, we should call it a day.” Gertrude said, getting up from her seat to stretch her body.

Her stomach began to growl, followed by a few other hungry tummies and everyone agreed that it would be best to end the meeting at that time. The Doll got up and went to warm up dinner, you Radiance and Herrah following to help her. The rest of the bugs returned to their homes, the Wyrm eager to see his beloved and children after such a stressful day. Pure went to help the Knight take Vespa back to their Hive. He thanked them dearly, running quickly to ask Quirrel and Monomon when he could get a copy of the meeting’s records. Lurien asked Cecilia to take him to the attic, his mind making plans about where to install a new telescope so he could supervise the house and the lands surrounding it better.

The Mantis Lords stayed around for a while to see what had happened. They couldn’t deny missing the Doll’s cooking, the scent alone making their mouths water.

Henry was hanging with Hornet and Bendy again. He wanted to go home, but Divine wouldn’t let him.

“You have to stay for dinner, darling. Kehehe!” she giggled; her sharp claws uncomfortably close to his neck.

Left with no choice, he agreed.

May went upstairs to play with Kuro since the little creature was getting fussy.

“Gertrude, may I talk with James for a bit please?” Olaf asked her.

She didn’t look pleased with the request, but obeyed, nonetheless.

Left alone, your uncle turned to look at the old man. He wanted to talk, but he didn’t know what to say. He was still hurt, because the old man had kept such a secret away from him, that he imagined he could ever hate him. There was no way in the universe he could ever do something like that. He loved him too much. He gave him hope when he was at his worse, helped him when no one else would, showed him a world of fantasy and taught him how to navigate through it so he could enjoy the best of it. It pained him that Olaf had been through such a traumatic experience and carried the burden by himself.

“I know,” the old man began, letting out a long, tired sigh, “that this must be a lot for you to take in, and I apologize for keeping it all a secret from you. I shouldn’t have done it, but I didn’t want to put more pressure on you than there already was.”

“I understand that you were looking out for me, Olaf, like you’ve always done. I just…I just wished I could have done more for you.” James replied, his voice breaking despite his attempt to keep it calm.

Olaf raised an eyebrow at the affirmation.

“You’ve done enough for me, James. More than you realize. And not just me, Gertrude as well. You came in our lives when we were at our lowest. You gave us reason and strength to go on when we felt like giving up. You brought happiness in our home and for that we’ll be forever grateful to you.” Olaf said, tears streaming down his cheeks. “You are…you are the child we always wanted, the son I never got to have.”

James looked at the old man, all his efforts to remain composed going to waste, his eyes watering and his entire body beginning to tremble. The old man gathered his strength and wrapped his arms around him, pulling into a warm, loving hug.

“I love you, son.” Olaf whispered through tears. “And I’m proud, so very proud of all that you accomplished.”

He couldn’t hold it in anymore. James began to cry, returning his father’s hug, his mind overwhelmed with joy and sadness. Those four words, they meant so much to him. The words he never got to hear from his biological parents. To them, he was a disappointment, a freak. They rejected him time and time again, even as an adult. The wound their denial left inside him ached every day, but he did his best to hide it burying himself in work. Olaf, however, loved him, accepted him. He acknowledged him as his child. The acceptance his own parents never gave him, he was more than willing to offer it. And James couldn’t ask for more.

“I don’t want to lose you, dad.” he said, not letting go of the old man.

“I know.” Olaf replied, patting his child on the back. “I know it sounds silly and cheesy, but please know, that even if my body is buried underground, my soul will always be with you. I will watch over you from the other side and even in spirit, do my best to guide you. And if someone tries to stop me, then you better buckle up, because I’ll be ready to raise hell.”

James giggled at the thought of his pacifist father punching angels around and screaming to let him go see his family. It simply didn’t fit him.

“Hey, don’t laugh at your old man. You have no idea what I’m capable off.” Olaf scolded him, letting go of the boy.

James tried to stop grinning, but he couldn’t. The image was just too funny.

Just as Olaf was getting ready to scold him again, the Doll came in to announce that dinner was ready. James got up, helping his father as well and together, they headed to the kitchen, ready and ager to join the already noisy atmosphere.

✠♦✠

“Everyone says they’re going to miss you.” Lily said, looking down at the floor.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed where Olaf was lying, his eyes wide open. His vision was slowly turning black, even in the dream, the room growing colder and colder as the end drew near. Her voice echoed in the distance, and he had a hard time hearing her despite her standing right next to him. Seconds were ticking away, and time was of essence. The Great Ones were there, waiting for his answer. It wasn’t too late yet. All he had to do was agree to the terms and he could be “saved”, reborn again in a new body, his mind intact. All he had to do was say yes. But he didn’t.

He will not run from this, from his own end.

“I’m…going…miss…too.” he struggled to say to her, each thought taking an immense toll on his strength.

“Thank you for holding on.” Lily spoke again, her voice cutting through the silence, the growing darkness.

She got up, turning around to look at him, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. It was time to go. Neither she nor the Great Ones could stay there anymore.

“Goodbye, Olaf. I’m going to miss you.” she said, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Next second, she was gone, and everything was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! Finally over. This chapter sure has taken its toll on me. Sorry for the long wait and thank you for your patience, everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always feel free to let me know what you thought of it. Have a great day!


	47. A night to remember

12:00AM.

He never thought he’d miss it, the pitter-patter of the rain against the windows of his bedroom, the gloomy, yet beautiful atmosphere of the City of Tears, which envisioned all that he yearned for, elegance and knowledge. He couldn’t say that he was displeased with its replacement, oh no. But he sometimes yearned for the days when he’d sneak out of the palace with his beloved, hidden by magic and thick coats to hide their glow, when they would stroll through the streets, the rain falling upon them, the cold struggling to break through their warmth and joy. It was those secret dates that made life so much sweeter. Now, the silence was their only companion during sleepless nights. Sometimes, the children would come to them, unable to rest and seeking comfort in their parents’ arms.

Thus, this time, he wasn’t worried when he felt something heavy press against him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, expecting to see one of the children, but instead, he was met with four pairs of glowing eyes. It took his brain a few seconds to register what was going on, but when he did…

“S-Shade! What are you doing here!?” he shouted, reaching for his wife, resting next to him, but found only an empty space.

The black cat didn’t answer, continuing to stare at the Wyrm, creeping their face closer and closer to his, until their eyes were just mere millimeters apart, the quiet stretching on for what felt like hours. The Pale King was getting more and more uncomfortable. Just what did they want? Unable to keep his eyes open, he blinked, hoping to not have his face slashed at in that second. Fortunately, that didn’t happen, and after he opened his eyes again, Shade was gone. Still on edge though, the Wyrm got up from his bed and used his glow to illuminate the room, looking around for the Shade Lord. Luckily, they seemed to have left, but how they managed to do that was beyond his understanding. Regardless of how they did that, good riddance, the Pale King won’t miss them that was for sure. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder where his wife was.

Diminishing his glow as to not disturb the other servants still working, he set off to look for his Queen. As he opened the door, he noticed how unusually quiet the halls were. Sure, it was nighttime, but there were still plenty of servants who were nocturnal, who would always run around, occupied with whatever task they had been entrusted with. He couldn't remember a night when there wasn't the buzzing of wings outside his chambers. Now, with the corridors so silent, shivers began to run down his spine, looking at every corner and shadow, strange forms dancing in the corners of his eyes. Any noise, any suspicious sound, he would jump and turn around, daggers of light surrounding him. 

"Who's there?" he asked, but only silence answered him. "Ha! How silly of me. Jumping at the slightest of sounds. If the others saw me now, I wouldn't hear the end of it." he said to himself, letting out a heavy sigh and dispelling his weapons.

Just as he finished, his gaze was caught by something right next to his head. Slowly, he turned his face to look at it, and just like before, in his bedroom, he was met by eight glowing eyes, uncomfortably close to him. Before the Pale King managed to say anything, Shade opened their mouth, displaying rows and rows of sharp, stark white fangs, and three black tongues, reaching out for him. The Wyrm was about to scream for his guards, when four tentacles appeared from the beast's back, wrapping themselves around him, the shock stealing his voice away, meanwhile the mouth was opening more and more, enough to swallow him whole. Convinced that this was going to be his end, the Wyrm squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to clear his mind so at least he could cast his teleportation spell, but his thoughts were too jumbled up, racing in his head like a bank of startled fish looking for a way out. As the Pale King was still fighting for control over his emotions, he felt something wet and furry press against his cheek, the tentacles which had been restraining him, letting go of him. The Monarch fell to the ground in disbelief, staring at the Lord of Shades, wondering what the hell just happened. 

However, Shade was already gone, having disappeared again leaving the Wyrm completely dumbfounded and trying to make sense of the situation. However, confusion was soon replaced by anger and he was back on his feet, cussing and screaming at the mischievous beast. 

"Darling, what is going on?" the Root asked, coming from behind him, a glass of water in her hands. 

"Ah, my love!" the Pale King exclaimed, turning to look at her, relief and happiness washing over him at the sight of his wife. "You have no idea what Shade has been up to! I thought they were going to kill me!" he poured his frustration and fear in front of her, longing for her soothing words after such an experience.

"Shade? But..." the Root began, a frown forming on her face, "but they are outside, keeping an eye out for more of the Foundation agents trying to spy on us. I saw them myself. Are you sure, you haven't see an illusion? You've been under so much stress lately, my love."

The Pale King's shoulders slumped; his spirit crushed. Did she really not believe him?

"Anyway, it's late and tomorrow will be a very busy day. Let's go to bed." the Queen said, gently pushing her husband in the direction of their bedchamber.

"B-but..." the Wyrm tried to argue, but she shut him up.

It was late and she was tired, plus, not even Shade would be so reckless as to abandon their post just to play some prank, not when the situation was as dire as it was.

Reluctant and still believing that it was Shade who had tormented him, he followed his wife, determined to bring up this matter come morning. 

"Good night, my love." the White Lady wished her husband as she lied her head on the pillow.

As soon as she closed her eyes, she was already asleep, fatigue and concern having taken their toll on her, dreams trying to ease her mind. 

"Good night, my Root." he replied, lying next to her, a part of him still thinking at what had transpired.

He closed his eyes trying to follow his wife in the land of dreams, but sleep refused to grace him with its embrace. Instead, dread settled inside his heart as the feeling of being watched slowly crept upon him. Again, the sensation of something heavy pressing against his chest, the feeling of fur brushing lightly against his face. Oh dear. Here we go again.

✠♦✠

12:00AM

Radiance yawned, walking over to her bed, grateful that this horrendous day was finally over. All this talk about the Foundation and their plans with them, had drained her to no end. As she entered (Y/N)'s bedroom, she threw a glance at the bed where the girl was lying, deep asleep. Pure, Ghost and Roby were cuddled next to her, or better said, only Ghost and Robby were, the taller sibling trying not to fall off the mattress, as the younger ones kicked them now and then in their restless dreams. She could see crimson dreamcatchers floating in the air around her. The Moth smiled. Despite his annoying behavior, he was still the best when it came to lifting someone's spirits and help them when they were feeling down and gods knew that they needed that right now. 

She dragged herself towards the bed which served as her own, eager to close her eyes and go to her land of dreams and light. As soon as she was ready to sleep, the door opened slightly, startling the Moth. She looked up, expecting to see the Doll, James or maybe even Gertrude, coming to check on (Y/N) or call her to aid them with something. Instead, she saw only a black figure, the shape of a cat, coming up towards her. 

"Shade?" she asked, straining her tired eyes to see through the dark. 

She was far too tired to make use of her light and didn't want to disturb (Y/N)'s sleep either.

"What are you doing here?" she continued, her eyes getting accustomed to the darkness.

Shade didn't answer, walking towards (Y/N)'s bed, not sparing even one look towards the Moth. Shrugging it off, the Old Light settled back into her next, next to her daughter's nightstand, the sweet taste of sleep's lure dancing on the tip of her tongue. Suddenly, she felt something cold drip on her shoulder, sending shivers through her entire body. She knew the feeling well, enough so that her gaze immediately shot to the black cat lying next to the child, cursing her own carelessness. How could she ever believe that they had changed? That their grudge was directed towards the Pale King only. Of course, they still yearned to quench her shine, tear her dream asunder. 

Shade moved not, lying by (Y/N)'s side, belly up and tongue peeking out of their mouth. They looked deeply asleep, all things considered, but the Radiance didn't buy it. She felt another drop of void land on her head, her very being trembling at the contact. She cranked her head, freezing at the sight which met her gaze.

Black. Nothingness dripping from the ceiling, not only on her, but the floor and bed, the furniture, everything it could tough. Scared and fearing the worst, the Radiance, flew over to (Y/N), ready to wake her up. Fatigue be damned! They couldn't stay there anymore!

However, before she could even attempt to wake her up, Shade was right next to her, wide awake, with their mouth wide open. In one gulp, they swallowed her. Inside the darkness, with her light slowly fading away, gnawed by the pitch black, Radiance could do nothing, but watch as her end was slowly drawing near, a scream making its way out her throat and spilling onto the dark. 

"Radiance!" someone shouted her name, followed by a strong shake. 

Immediately, she opened her eyes, looking around in a frenzy mixed with confusion. She was back in the bedroom, the lights turned on and no void staining the ceiling. The lights were turned on and she was lying in (Y/N)'s hands, Pure, Robby and Ghost staring at her, bewildered. Shade was nowhere to be seen, as if they hadn't even been there. 

W-What the hell happened?

✠♦✠

The Lord of Shades was besides themselves with laughter, the static sound filling the shack. Patches was staring at them, unsure if this was the result of the pranks or the alcohol which they had been so unceremoniously served. For crying out loud, they reeked of wine still! Just how strong was that thing? And yet, the power they displayed was...overwhelming. Shapeshifting was already there but creating clones of themselves, and manipulating one's mind by tugging at the dark inside someone? Why did it take them to get drunk to show it? Did they not desire vengeance against the Higher Beings for what they made them go through? Did they not want to see them suffer? Why hold back then? Patches just couldn't wrap his head around it. 

He averted his eyes from Shade, looking instead out the window, a familiar shadow passing by, heading towards the forest, back hunched slightly forward. For once in his long existence, Patches felt a small gram of pity towards James. He was in the process of losing his father, an important part of his family, and he still had yet to endure, just like everyone else.

The stars. They would soon be in place.

✠♦✠

The cold air nibbled at his skin, the wind blowing in his face, freezing the traces tears left behind. The forest was silent, a soft tune playing through the trees, as if in tune with his sorrow. Dark shadows played on the snow beneath the moonlight, the rustling of the branches and wings, a song for the souls departing that night. He looked up, six pairs of eyes looking down on him from the trees, not bothering to conceal their presence. How strange. And annoying. 

"I must warn you that I am in no mood to deal with anyone right now." he said, continuing to walk through the snow-covered sea of trees. 

A shadow moved behind him, following close enough to keep an eye on him, but not too close. She didn't want to be there either, having to stand in the cold of winter, stalking a man who reeked of sadness and grief. She felt almost disgusted with herself, but as much as she wanted to turn around, she had to continue and follow him, least she wanted the Foundation on her back. She merely escaped containment last time and didn't want to push her luck with them any further. She threw one more look towards the man, pity tugging at the string of her heart, but being quickly replaced by ire. If it wasn't for him, she could live her life in peace, watching over her family like she always tried to do. It wasn't his fault, she knew that much, but those dark thoughts refused to let go. How easy would it be to just snap his neck, here and there, with no eye witnesses around. And then, she could blame it all on the monsters living with him., those bugs, black cat and human-faced spider. The Foundation wouldn't give it her claims a second thought. They would exterminate them, and she could return to her life. She was no stranger to killing, having done it plenty in the years following her awakening, when her sire abandoned her after realizing that she couldn't be what he wanted. It would be quick, painless and it would spare him of all the pain about to come.

She was ready to step away from the shadows and move in for the kill, when the face of that girl, (Y/N), flashed in her mind. A child, no older than her beloved niece and friends with her as well. She remembered something Anne had told her. She had lost her parents just this summer and was taken in by her uncle. She had already experienced the pain of loss, of being robbed by the people one held most dear. Could she do it? Could Roselen really cause someone to feel that sorrow again? Someone close to her own niece at that? What if it was her family being threatened right now and not these strangers? 

Tears rolled down her cheeks, a bat flying to see what was wrong. They could feel the shift in her mood, the killing intent vanishing as quickly as it came. She regained herself enough to stop herself from crying any further, but she couldn't stay there anymore. Not after what she wanted to do. And to think she believed herself better than mere beasts. What a joke. 

She ordered her bats to keep watch as she turned around and left the forest, eager to get back home or anywhere else, away from that family, away from that place. The night was usually lovely, the moon shining down on her with kindness, but now, as she departed, she could feel it look down on her with scorn and hate. 


	48. Beginning of the end. Part 1. Let’s go catch some bugs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The island is from the game The Shore by Ares Dragonis. The game isn't out yet, but if you want, there's a demo (or was, can't seem to find it now,), or of you're like me and time is not your friend, there are videos of it on Youtube.

He looked at his phone, a long sigh escaping his lips. No signal again. Great.

Tired and saddened by the lack of contact with the outside world, Dipper let himself fall down to the wet, stone floor, his back supported by a rock behind him. When Grunkle Ford told him that he wouldn’t be able to talk to anyone while exploring the caves, he really meant it. Dipper didn’t believe him at first and even if it was true, he didn’t see the need to announce anyone about his absence. After all, Ford said the trip wasn’t going to take more than two-three days. It wasn’t anything serious, just go and visit a small island where a friend of his resided, an old, retired marine man. He wanted to go see him, as he hadn’t received word from him for quite a while. Of course, the twins were more than eager to accompany him along with Stanley, the call of adventure being too sweet to resist.

How foolish. He should have let (Y/N) know what was going on.

The moment he set foot on the shores, he was bewildered by the island, the beautiful, alluring mystery, woven so gracefully into its ambience. It was like a hand was reaching out to him, to guide him through the layers and layers of secrets that were all around them, from the stark white sands and the strange, never-seen before rocks, so out of this world. In the distance, he saw what looked like a monolith, strange carvings adorning the stone, figures he couldn’t quite place, a strange melody echoing from within.

Mable was already running around, being her usual self, ogling at the weird rocks, talking about what pretty bracelets and earrings they could make. She had gotten into crafting again as of late, with more passion than her brother ever saw, making accessories out of anything that she could get her hands on, paper, food, old, broken scraps of metal. For a while, she had abandoned it, in favor of other hobbies such as social media, acting, singing, studying on how to become a snow-fairy, where that came from no one knew. Neither lasted for too long though, her interest changing faster than even Bill could keep up with. Speaking of the devil…

“That bastard better not burn down the shack when we go back.” Grunkle Stan mumbled under his breath as he took what little baggage they brought along.

“Why on Earth did you even agree to his bet?” Ford asked, still trying to wrap his head around his sibling’s reasoning, despite his numerous attempts, telling himself to let it go.

“Hey, we have to deal with his garbage-spewing mouth every single minute of the day. We deserve at least two days off, alright!” Stan argued, before putting a hand around his twin’s shoulder, rubbing the fingers on the others. “And if there’s a bit of money that can be made on the side, that’s all the better.”

Everyone facepalmed themselves at that point. Did he seriously believe that?

Perhaps they should have taken Will instead of leaving him there to keep things in order. Poor boy.

“What?” Stan asked, looking at them.

“Nothing. Let’s go. I want to check on Mathias and see how he’s doing.” Ford said, heading over to the lighthouse in the distance.

“I’ll follow you in a second, Grunkle Ford. I need to do something first.” Dipper said, running to one of the rocks, from where he could get a better view of the sea and the island. 

Without wasting a second, Dipper immediately pulled out his phone, ready to dial (Y/N). In his mind the well-known cliché was already playing. She’d ask where he had been, how he was doing. He’d make her guess where he was and when she would get it wrong, he’d reach out his phone, close to the whirling waves, the song of seagulls and the whispers of the island. He was going to marvel in her excitement, describe to her the beach, the pale sands, the eerie atmosphere, the delicious feeling of danger and adventure. He could hardly wait to share those with her. Much to his disappointment, it all crumbled to dust as soon as he glanced at the screen, the icon displaying the lack of signal feeling like a punch to the gut. So much for his moment of cheesy teenage romance.

Frustrated, he got off the rock and was ready to join the others, when something caught his attention in the water.

It was brief, but for a split second, he swore he caught the glimpse of something golden, resembling eyes, staring at him from below the restless sea. However, when he turned his head to get a better look, the orbs were gone, leaving nothing but foam and seaweed behind. Perhaps it had been a mere fish, there were plenty of them, swimming without a care close to shores. Shrugging, Dipper thought nothing more of it, abandoning the thought, leaving there for the water to take it away wherever it may please.

Now, nearly two months had been spent on this God-Forsaken island, Dipper was desperate for something, anything. Despite all their efforts, they couldn’t find a single trace of Grunkle Ford’s friend. It was as if he had completely vanished from the face of the Earth. But that wasn’t the only thing that worried them. There was something about the island, something sinister. If at the beginning it looked like a paradise for the loves of the strange and out of this world, now it felt more like a trap, or a prison. The waters had grown darker, even during the day, restless, sailing was no longer safe. The monolith’s eerie sound had turned more like a static noise, like the ones (Y/N)’s cat, Shade made. At night, other weird occurrences would take place, from voices speaking in otherworldly languages that none could understand, fires lighting up in the distance, to shadows appearing in the corner of one’s eyes and disappearing as soon as you turn to get a better look. Dipper and Ford had spent days, trying to understand what was going on, but whenever they set off to inspect deeper into the island, something stopped them. The land itself was pushing them away, keeping them stuck on the shores. Regardless of how far they walked or in which direction, they always ended up in the same place. Was it to protect them? To shield them from whatever horror might lurk within?

Dipper didn’t know, and as he was sulking, he asked whoever was willing to listen, a sign, a clue, something to help him make sense of this mess. And he was answered to. The waves had been kind, or cruel?, enough to return that glimpse, those eerie eyes back to him, as he sat there, watching their hypnotizing movement. Underneath the silver moonlight, as he stared at the sea, his sister marveling out loud at the sparkling stars above, he saw them again, two amber orbs looking at him from far away. And this time there was skin, greenish, and covered in scales, a mouth, large and lipless, sharp teeth gleaming.

“Oh, shit!” 

✠♦✠

“Dear citizens, I, the Pale King, have come to apologize…Hm…no, that doesn’t sound right. A bit too…I don’t know maybe…”

“Oh! For fuck’s sake! Shut up already!” Herrah shouted, reducing the Wyrm to silence, everyone else in the car silently thanking her.

“B-but I…I need to be prepared to greet my subjects.” he tried to argue, but the Beast had none of it.

Stomping her feet, she glared at the Pale Light, one hand reaching for the needle on her back, the other readying her thread.

“If I hear even one more word out of you, I’m going to catch you and cook you for dinner.” she threatened him, her body language letting him know that she intended to make good on it, should he speak more. “Since we left,” she continued her rant, with each word, the Wyrm getting smaller and smaller, “you keep on with that stupid speech of yours! Dear citizens that, Good bugs this, I’m freaking sick of it! Who the heck cares?! We go there, get their asses back and go back home. Easy.”

“Yeah, sure.” the Pale King snorted at her, covering his mouth as soon as he realized what he had done.

Too late.

He narrowly dodged the needle, running to hide in your backpack, the Spider Queen following him close behind.

“Are they always like that?” Dr Lloyd asked you, looking confused at the two bugs chasing each other like two little children.

He didn’t know whether to interfere or not. On one hand, he pitied the poor worm, but on the other, it was obvious that the spider meant business and wasn’t above injuring others to get to her prey which, given their current environment was not a good look. He looked worried at the front of the car, a silly, dude dressed as a Hawaiian dancer, with his head much too big compared to the rest of his body. Unbeknown to the others, apart from the driver, there was a hidden camera inside it, those small, black pupils being its lenses. Agents of the Foundation were watching them real-time, miles away, taking notes, judging, ready to make a decision based on their actions and Dr. Lloyd dreaded the outcome. The bugs had been nothing but cordial so far, apart from the Pale King driving them insane with his speech, but even that one thing could not be flawed. He was a monarch who had just received word of his subjects having been left behind and forced to fend for themselves for almost two years. Anyone in his place would be stressed out given such circumstances. He had to try his best to earn their forgiveness, to rebuild the trust which must have be severely damaged and restore their faith in his rule. A grand task for someone so small. But the others didn’t care. They never did.

Stuck in their ways. Pretending to be brave and strong, only to cower behind their desks at the slightest sight of violence, even if it was justified and not directed towards them. A cheap show not worth even 2 Euros, that’s what they were. But of course, he couldn’t say that to their face.

“Just sometimes.” you replied, looking at them, wishing Grimm and Radiance were there with you.

They would have been able to calm the two monarchs down in a heartbeat, but unfortunately, the Moth’s actions may not have been forgotten by the bugs which had been left behind and seeing her again could risk reopening old wounds. Robby was going through another molt, and Grimm was beside himself with joy and worry. And as he didn’t have the best reputation with the bugs either, he decided it would be best to stay behind with his sister and the others and watch the house. The White Lady had to decline tagging along on this journey. Someone had to watch over the children and see to the kingdom. The other monarchs, Vespa, the Mantises, decided not to join either as soon as they heard that the Foundation would be the ones to drive them to that place. They, however, tasked the Wyrm with bringing back their missing subjects. It was the least he could do after his betrayal, a first step in mending their broken trust. He accepted their request, a fitting punishment as he thought of it. He couldn’t deny that they were right after all, that he should have told them about what happened on the road to the Valley. The fact that he didn’t was his own fault and that he didn’t consider what keeping such a secret from the others would imply was nothing but a testament to his own foolishness and vanity. The guilt slowly ate away at him during the night, along with other thing, concern for his subjects, his kingdom. He did not believe the others to wish war between them, not after everything they’ve been through, but somewhere, in the back of his mind, he began to wonder, was this peace they enjoyed, was it really something to take for granted?

Unlike him, Herrah was not subjected to such thoughts. No one dared accuse her of anything, too afraid of her fury and love of violence. She saw the Foundation as a bunch of crybabies not worth a second thought. No wonder they so easily slipped her mind.

“Hey James!” the Spider Queen called out to your uncle. “Squash the worm for me, would you? He’s right next to your hand!” she shouted, pointing the tip of her needle to the Wyrm who was cowering behind James’ left arm, his black eyes looking up at him, pleading.

“Stop. Both of you. This is not the time.” the man said. His tone was cold, distant, so unlike him, his gaze lost, staring at the fast-moving scenery.

Neither bugs said a word more. The Beast huffed and went to sit on Dr. Llyod’s shoulder, abandoning her ire despite how intense it was just a few minutes ago. The Pale King sighed in relief, and rushed to hide in your backpack, throwing one last look towards your uncle, concern written all over him.

It’s been nearly two weeks since Olaf’s funeral, the memory of the ceremony blurred by the constant stream of tears which you shed.

✠♦✠

It was a cold day, even for January, with skies painted grey and black, not a ray of sunshine in sight, as if too, was mourning the loss along with the small amount of people gathered to mourn the loss of their dear friend.

The ceremony lasted for what felt like hours, tears, sobs and echoing along with the song playing in the background. Nobody was really listening to the preacher, his words floating in the air without any ear to catch them and let them in. It truly came as a surprise when Gertrude decided to hold a religious service as she didn’t struck anyone as the spiritual kind. Now, in the front row, wearing a long, black dress with a dark coat over it, she looked bored, eyes glued to the wooden casket which would serve as her brother’s resting bed for the next hundred years until it all rotted away. Next to her, much to everyone’s bewilderment, was the Doctor you had meet in autumn, at the train station. You were surprised to see him there and even more by the fact that he and Gertrude seemed to be friends. However, you didn’t inquire about it. No one did. It was a time of mourning and trying to heal the pain of loss, not bombard one with questions. 

Your uncle was sitting beside you, not a tear in his eyes or cheeks. His face had no emotion on it, his pale complexion, and the bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep making him look more dead than alive. His stoicism had never been a bother for you before, but now, the eerie silence surrounding him felt cold as ice, seeping into the very bones of those around him. He hardly ever responded to anyone who tried to talk to him before the ceremony and even when he answered their questions about his well-being, it was always short, monosyllabic replies, which felt more forced than anything. Everyone was concerned, throwing glances his way between the breaks in the priest’s speech while others whispered among themselves, their words too low for you to hear, but without a doubt, they were talking about James.

“For crying out loud.” Albert commented, slumping in his seat, next to your uncle. “Is he trying to kill us too or what? Just finish your damn speech already.” he said, a few heads turning in his direction, glaring.

“Shut the hell up, you idiot and sit up straight.” his sister scolded him, dragging him back up by the back of his collar.

Terry was whispering apologies to those staring at them, his face bright red.

“What? I’m not wrong!” Albert almost shouted before Ava dug her heel in his shoe.

To his credit, the man didn’t scream, clenching his mouth shut before getting up in a hurry and rushing towards the nearest exit. A few minutes later, his shriek echoed through the room, covered quickly by the piano player. Someone whispered “good job” in the back, before all the attention returning back to the open casket in the front.

Olaf seemed so…small, in that bed of satin and delicate, white flowers. His hair had been combed on the sides, the women preparing him, having tried their best to hide his bald spots. His closed eyes and peaceful expression were almost to be envied, the light touch of pink makeup on his face making him look more sleeping rather than dead. Yet, the stillness of his chest gave him away.

Tears began to gather at the corners of your eyes, and before you could let them out, you began to recite once more the poem, inside the solitude and silence of your mind. “ _Do not stand at my grave and weep / I am not there; I do not sleep. / I am a thousand winds that blow, / I am the diamond glints on snow /…._ ”

“And now, let us say a prayer before the Lord and bid our last goodbyes to Olaf Myrtles, dear brother, friend, mentor and father.” said the priest, his voice pulling you out of your thoughts.

You heard a soft sob beside you, and when you turned your head, you saw tears glimmer in James’ eyes. He got up along with the others but did not wait to pray. Instead, he turned around and left the room before you or anyone else could stop him.

Father. He lost his own father once again, torn apart from him by fate’s spiteful ways. The one thing he wanted most, slipped through his fingers once again.

✠♦✠

“You look like shit.” Albert commented, exhaling a thick cloud of smoke holding his aching foot with one hand and his cigarette with the other.

Damn Ava! She stepped on him hard enough to draw blood. The wound had healed, thankfully, but the pain was still there, numbing, and irritating. He was definitely going to pay her back later!

“Thanks. I feel like it, too. Glad to see I match.” James spat, looking out towards the horizon, the small village covered in snow not far away from the ceremony looking like a still-life painting.

“Maybe with a little more brown…and some other questionable items…you’d match even more.” Albert joked, making a sprinkling motion.

James shot the werewolf a glare, wishing to wipe away that darned smile. How? How could he be so nonchalant after having lost a friend so dear? Olaf had been as much of a parental figure to the creature as he had been to him and all the others. It was the old man who helped them whenever their parents got sick or rumors began to spread about their true nature. It was also thanks to him, that the two of them meet. What a day that had been, running through the woods and almost getting lost, returning back home with bruises and scratches, dried blood staining their clothes and skin. And yet, here he was…calm and able to crack a joke. James knew that Albert was grieving, in his own way. His smile wasn’t as bright, his ears, which were out now, as there was no one to see them, were flat against his head. His tail wasn’t wagging either, lying limp by his side. 

“How do you do that?” he asked, feeling tears swell in his eyes again. “How are you able to keep yourself together?”

Albert shrugged, another wall of thick, greyish fog escaping his lips, much to the human’s ire. He was staring at the setting sun, orange streaks of light peering through the clouded sky.

“Well, crying and sulking won’t get me anywhere, would it?” he asked, continuing to look at the horizons. “Besides, you know as well as I do that Olaf wouldn’t have wanted that.” he added, a weak smile appearing at the corners of his lips. 

James didn’t argue with that. It was true that the old man would have wished them all to move on and not waste their time sobbing as he hated others feeling bad because of him. But that was easier said than done. After all, how could one smile after having just lost their own parent? He tried to keep a straight face and fight back the tears which threatened to break him down. But the façade was hard to maintain, suffocating him, draining his strength. He felt as if regardless of how much he tried, how deeply he inhaled, he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs, leaving him to struggle and pray for relief.

“Still,” Albert continued, looking at his friend, “just because he wouldn’t want that, it doesn’t mean that you can’t cry.”

“Wha-” James opened his mouth to speak but the werewolf quickly cut him off.

“You really think I haven’t noticed? Come on, James. You’re a wreck. Everyone can see that.” he stated, getting up and spreading his arms wide. “You need a good cry and I’m here to lend you a shoulder while you let it all out.”

The human looked at him, flabbergasted. He tried to speak, but no words would come out, only sobs which had been held back for far too long. Fortunately, Alfred didn’t mind, walking up to his friend, wrapping his arms around him.

“There, there. Let it all out, buddy. It’s ok to be weak, buddy. It’s ok.” he whispered as his companion let it out, patting his back.

From the distance, Flora was watching the scene, her body relaxing seeing that her child was finally able to ease his pain. He had cried a lot, at night, wrapped up in a cocoon made of sheets, when no one could hear him. Well, no one except for her as she stood outside his window, wishing to help. But those darned spies of the Foundation were still looming around, spying on their family, looking for reasons to interfere and ruin the little happiness they had. If only it weren’t for the contract between them, she would wipe them from the face of the Earth. But things were as they were, and she had to contain herself. For now.

Soon, they would arrive and then, the Foundation will have enough on their hands to care not about them anymore…Hopefully.

✠♦✠

The night was cold and dark, the snow glistering beneath the moonlight. Voices echoed throughout the house where the few remaining guests were sleeping, crammed in small rooms on floors, bunk beds and wherever there was any bit of space. Nobody was sleeping though, staying up well into midnight, talking, sharing fond memories of the departed. Ava’s loud voice resonated from the kitchen, letting out an onslaught of complains addressed to her siblings, especially Alfred, to anyone unlucky enough to be near. You couldn’t hold back your smile, her stories and chatter helping raise your spirits. It was a welcome respite from days of grief and mourning. You were also glad to have the chance to meet other acquaintances of Olaf and Gertrude, all of them interesting people who’s stories you were absorbing like a sponge left in the water. Some of the shocked you, like Professor Hekima and his alien-robot friend, Lafghar. You knew aliens were real, thanks to Yurie and the others, but meeting one, or better said, something created by them, was a completely different story.

“The Great Ones are aliens too, you know?” Terry commented once, after witnessing your initial shock.

“I kind of think of them more like god-like beings, like Radiance and the others, rather than aliens, you know.” you explained.

It was overwhelming to say the least. So many creatures and humans in the same room, united in their grief for one man. All had been impacted by Olaf in a way, from friend to confident, mentor and parental figure. It really made you think how much of an impact one man can have upon others. 

In the corner of your eye, movement outside the window caught your attention. You turned your head and saw your uncle, sitting on the porch, the falling snow slowly covering him. Excusing yourself, you headed out, taking a shawl from a nearby coat hanger and wrapping it tight against your shoulders. You found him sitting on the front steps, flipping through some old book with hard covers, the letters making out its title indiscernible in the dark.

"H-hey uncle." you called out to him, squinting your eyes to see him better in the dim light of the moon.

"Hey." he replied, looking up from his book. "Can’t sleep either?" he asked, returning his gaze to the book in his hands.

It was brief but you could see traces if tears glistering on his cheeks.

“No.” you answered, going to sit next to him, ignoring the chilling feeling seeping into your bones. “What are you reading?”

You tried to peer over his shoulder to see what was written, but the text was in a language you hadn’t seen before, and the darkness didn’t help either. You had to wonder how your uncle managed to make anything out of it.

“A book Olaf wrote.” he whispered, closing the book, and running his thumb over the cover.

Tears began to swell once more in his eyes, but he had no strength to fight or try to wipe them away.

“What is it about?” you asked, unwrapping your shawl, and throwing a part of it around him, an embrace of wool and warmth, an attempt to offer comfort.

“It’s…it’s about us.” he replied, softly, for he could not speak louder, not this night.

His strength was almost gone from fighting with his grief, the pain and acceptance of what had transpired, of the soul-crushing loss. The image of the old man, lying in his bed, chest still and no sounds of snoring or breathing coming from him still lingered in his mind, a memory he so desperately wanted to forget, but it kept crawling back to him like a vengeful ghost. He knew what awaited him that day, behind that door, yet he still went in, believing he was strong enough to handle the pain. H should have known better.

“Like…the story of your lives?” you asked.

“Yes….kind of…”

Their memories, their adventures, engraved in paper in a language made up at 3am in the morning by a boy whose head was filled with dreams and a man who could weave the most beautiful tales out of nothingness. A plea, a request from beyond was placed carefully on what should have been the last page of the story. Cruel and wonderful at the same time, he couldn’t decide. It was a beautiful, heavy task, and one day he wanted to pick up the pen and give truth to that one sentence, but it wasn’t tonight, nor tomorrow. The legacy will continue, the story will have another chapter, but only, when the time felt right. And that time wasn’t now.

✠♦✠

“What will you do now?” Gertrude asked the Doctor, snow falling down from nearby branches as the wind was peaking up its pace, disturbing the stillness of the forest.

“I might go back to the Foundation. Lavender is growing too fast for me to handle her on my own.” he replied, tilting his umbrella to the side to shield the old woman from frozen rain.

The Wendigo was now almost his size, becoming much more reckless and energetic, her appetite growing as well, critters of the forest and dead bodies they came across in their travels not enough anymore. Gertrude frowned at his idea but couldn’t fight against it. His reasoning, loathsome as it was, was sound and there wasn’t much they could do. Even if she offered to help, a wendigo was no joke, even a tamed one.

“They might kill her.” she whispered, unable to keep the words locked.

“I know.” he answered, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “But it’s worth the risk. If they do indeed try to harm her though, I will not hold back.”

“You know my phone number if you need help.” she said, a smile blooming at the corners of her lips.

“Will you be alright?” he asked, looking up at the clouds gathering on the star-filled sky.

“I’ve been through worse. No need to worry about me.” she replied, a tear lingering down her cheek, a smile displayed on her lips.

Grief was just another friend, at this point.

“Thank you for coming. You took a big risk coming here.”

“I’m always glad to support a friend in need.” he stated, disregarding the danger his presence here put him in. “Hopefully, I didn’t cause you any trouble. Many of your friends seemed…surprised.”

“Please don’t mind them. They’re good people but tend to get a little overprotective when it comes to me.” A chuckle. “As if they don’t know who they’re dealing with.” 

He took a second before replying, memories he’d rather forget lingering through his mind. The Valley, the night, and the river. Her limp body on the shores, the facility burning behind them.

“You’re not invincible.” he said, averting his eyes, his hands searching for hers.

Old and tired, her skin bore the marks of the passing years, of the hardships she endured.

A blush was accompanied by a light squeeze. She stayed silent, looking up at the falling snow, the stars still yet to hide behind the clouds. Was it her imagination, or was there a smile, a warm gaze behind the darkness of the sky? Perhaps…

Oh!

That silly old man.

Looked like he had already arrived. 

✠♦✠

The car pulled over, Dr. Lloyd being the first to get out, to survey the area. You followed, the bugs resting in the folds of your scarf, the King still wary of the Spider. You looked around, seeing police officers, “DO NOT CROSS” yellow bands being everywhere, construction sites spread across the horizon. How on earth was this place making any profit when people didn’t even live here yet?

Your thoughts were interrupted when one of the police officers called out to you and your uncle, beckoning you to follow him. You did, throwing glances over at James, concerned.

“Uncle, are… are you ok?” you asked, shyly.

“Yes, just tired.” he replied, voice devoid of all emotion, as if talking to a robot.

You didn’t try to press the matter further, keeping your gaze straight ahead, on the back of the police man’s uniform. You wished Flora were there to help, but with the Foundation strolling about the place, she wasn’t going to risk it. You couldn’t help but want to grab everyone who belonged to that organization and punch them in the face until they saw red. Your family wasn’t even allowed to grieve properly because of them.

Your uncle was still a mess, and needed time, but nobody seemed willing to give him a respite. As much as the others tried to find reasons for him to stay home, it was impossible as he was the best one to handle the situation on the human’s side. Cecilia was too soft and was busy trying to get in contact with Rea, who so far had rejected even the option of speaking to anyone in the family. You couldn’t go alone, despite wanting to. Plus, he was the one who made first contact with the bugs at the beginning of everything. He had to be there. He insisted on coming by himself, but Flora was too worried to allow that and so were the others. She wanted to tag along, but everyone immediately shut her down as no one knew how the Foundation would react to her presence, but given all they knew about it, it wouldn’t be good at all.

“So, why am I here along?” you asked the Pale King,

“Because given his current situation, James wouldn’t give a fuck if the Wyrm happened to lose a limb. Or two….it depends.” Herrah said, looking around as she spoke.

You stared at her wide eyed, the Pale Light scurrying away to the other side of your shawl as far away from the Beast as possible. Th hell was wrong with her lately? Ever since the night of Olaf’s death, she seemed to be in a constant irritated mood, ready to fight at the smallest inconvenience? You prayed that she would hold herself together during this mission and won’t snap. The Foundation already didn’t like them, judging by the cold stares some of the cops surrounding the place.

You sighed, and looked ahead, passing through the opened sliding doors of the mall. Knowing the bugs back at home, you looked around expecting to see a mess, broken windows, food on the floor, plants turned upside down, anything that could indicate a bunch of bugs going loose, but you saw nothing. The shops, which were too immense, too fancy, you thought, given the area where it was situated, looked in perfect condition. You actually wondered if there was anyone there at all.

“So…where are they?” you asked, squinting your eyes because of the powerful neon light.

Why the heck did they need so many lights?

“Good question. Excuse me for a minute.” Dr. Lloyd asked, going to talk to someone nearby.

Cold shivers were running down your spine, as you noticed his expression growing darker and darker as he spoke to the personal. 

“Do you think…?” you asked your uncle, but before you could finish your question a loud bang came from the floor above you.

“Guess we found them.” James said, heading towards the nearest stairs, beckoning you to follow.

“Welp, time for bug hunting.” you said, shoulders slumping and following him.

✠♦✠

“Well, I’m off to school. Have a great day, Yurie.” May spoke, waving at the scholar, as she walked over to the lantern.

“Thank you, May. You too!” the woman returned the girl’s greeting, disappearing behind the doors of the large Victorian building.

May passed by the two Great Ones, Flora pacing around, concerned for (Y/N) and Amygdala lying next to her, trying to calm her down. It would have been a lie to say that the child had gotten used to the sight of them but watching them get so worked up over her family’s well being was endearing. She passed by them and was ready to leave when…

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS IN TWO DAYS??!!!”


	49. Beginning of the end. Part 2. Awakening

Fighting to catch his breath, tired and aching, blood sipping through the cuts made by sharp twigs and thorns, he peeked from between the oversized leaves serving as his hiding spot and looked around. A relieved sigh escaped his lips seeing no pursuers anywhere near, but the break didn’t last long. Stomachs began to grumble, eyelids growing heavy from fatigue. They’ve been on the run all night, not daring to stop for a break or anything, the breath of those creatures always in the back of their necks. Those monsters, he’s seen them before, a sketch resembling them lying on the table in the lighthouse, notes scribbled in a hurry on the sides. He struggled to remember what they said, but the memory was foggy, the anxiety rushing through his veins disturbing his focus.

“D-Dipper…l-look.” Mabel whispered behind him, her voice trembling with fear.

He turned to see what was going on, praying that the creatures hadn’t found them. He could no longer run, the adrenaline which kept him going beginning to wear off, leaving room for fear and fatigue to settle in and take over. His jaw dropped, a new wave of dread washing over him. The monoliths were moving. Sprouting from the bottom, monstrous were grey feet carrying them towards the front of the island, towards the shore. Black, storm clouds were gathering on the sky, the scent of danger floating in the air.

“W-what the hell is going on?” Dipper asked himself, out loud, eyes glued on the darkening horizons.

“Eh, not much. The rising of R’lyeh, the awakening of the old ones. You know, end of the world stuff.”

Both Dipper and Mabel turned around, hands gripped by the cold grasp of fear, beads of sweat rolling down their backs. Behind them was a monster like no other, their minds struggling to make sense of what they were seeing. Hollow visage which seemed to absorb one’s sanity inside its darkness, tentacles, fingers, eyes, and mouths where they shouldn’t be. All misplaced, all wrapped and misshaped, the dark skin glowing in some places, stars and constellations shining through, swirling in a beautiful, chaotic motion.

“Hi! I’m Nyarlathotep. Nice meeting you.” the monster said, waving at the twins, a sinister, fanged smile emerging from the darkness. "I have a feeling we're gonna have a lot of fun together." 

✠♦✠

_"They are coming."_

The voice whispered, the fog above the ocean water condensing more and more as it seemed to retract into itself, becoming a thick cloud of smoke. 

Lily looked down at her with blank eyes before moving her gaze at the Great One in the depths. Kos was growing restless, his presence growing with each passing day. And wherever he was , that one was always sure to follow. She could already feel their worshipers rise to the surface, see the place they once called hone come back to life. 

She looked up at the two beings awaiting on the surface, both thoughts, both discarded, but one was still wanted while the other was hated, existing merely because her instincts had told her too. They still had yet to figure out what to do with her. Save or destroy? A decision would soon have to be taken, but as of now, she could still linger, for the stars had more serious plans in mind. 

He raged. She could feel it. 

Soon, it will all begin.

✠♦✠

The snow was beginning to melt away, spring coming much too soon. The streets were caked in mud, poodles splashing the poor passer byes with each passing car. The sky was filled with grey clouds, but there was no raindrop nor snowflake on sight. The chill of winter could still be felt, but its grip was slowly lessening, taking on a gentler touch, compared to the last two months and a half. 

Cecilia walked through the crowded streets, trying to calm herself down before returning home. Her meeting with Rea had gone better, compared to the last times when the girl wouldn't even allow her in the front yard, let alone the house, yelling at her to go away from behind the closed gate. It hurt, but she understood. She was scared too when she found out about Amygdala, the feeling of fright so clear in her mind even to this day. But her introduction to the supernatural was somewhat pleasant, witnessing the Great One help her niece get over her fear and talk things out with the bugs, experiencing the creature's kindness which helped her warm up to it. Rea had no such privilege. 

The street lights turned green, the cars stopping to let the others pass. Cecilia followed the crowd. Where was she going?

Today, Rea talked to her. She didn't allow her in the yard, least those monsters accompany her. At least they were having a conversation. 

Cross the street, pass by the stores. She accidentally bumped into someone. A swore, a cuss. She apologized but kept moving on.

Something wasn't right.

Rea didn't want to know more, didn't want to be involved. She longed for normalcy. She yearned to forget. 

The sounds of the cars were getting louder. What was the street light now?

A bad dream. She wanted it all to be a dream.

"Watch out!" 

A car honked. Someone grabbed her.

"You're all freaks!"

Next thing she knew, she was lying on the pavement, her rear aching from the fall, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey! Are you ok!? Hey! Can you hear me?" 

She looked up, the contour of a red-haired woman, green eyes tinted crimson on the edges. 

"H-hey...are you alright?" the woman asked her, slower, tone tinged with concern. 

Cecilia blinked few times, her brain processing what had just happened. She was so lost in thought that she paid no attention to what was going on, to the streetlights. Dear Lord, she could have...!

"O-oh my! I-I'm so sorry!" she began to apologize, tears streaming freely down her cheeks now. 

"There. There. It's ok." the stranger comforted her, helping the woman get back up on her feet. "I have a store nearby. Would you like to come and rest? At least until you calm down." 

"I-I don't want to be a bother." Cecilia excused herself.

"It's ok, miss. You won't bother me at all. Now, if you please." the stranger continued, wrapping her arms around Cecilia and dragging her gently towards the end of the street. 

The woman's face was burning bright with embarrassment and shyness. She couldn't believe she had almost gotten herself killed due to her carelessness. It seemed too surreal. She was glad that neither Amygdala nor Flora were there to see her. The Great Ones were already besides themselves with worry regarding James and the others. She didn't want to cause them anymore to worry. 

"Here we are." the woman said, stopping suddenly in her tracks. 

Cecilia looked up, seeing an old, baroque styled building, one of the many present throughout the town, especially in the old side. The façade was painted black and brown, on each side of the glass stained door were pots roses bushes, all withered now due to the cold season. On the great window, allowing one to peer inside, the words "Midnight Fancies" were written in crimson and black, the letters dripping down the glass, a strange choice of design. 

The stranger opened the door, the fragrance of flowers and freshly made hot chocolate hitting Cecilia in the face along with the bright, chandelier lights. The interior looked straight out of a castle, the walls filled to the brim with shelves, all stacked with books. There were three sofas in the center of the room, black wood, and red covers, kept together by golden buttons. They surrounded a long coffee table, on which lied even more books, vases with fresh flowers, empty tea sets and framed pictures. From the ceilings, which were quite tall, there were four chandeliers with scented candles burning bright in each of them. In the farthest corner of the room, was a set of stairs leading to the upper floor, Christmas lights tangled along the railing, yellow lights flickering in and out. 

"Please, get comfortable." the stranger, taking off her coat and hat.

"T-thank you. You're too kind." Cecilia said, walking over to the nearest couch, her fingers working on unbuttoning her coat, her eyes still wondering over the great shelves.

The stranger didn't reply to that, walking over to the counter to set her attire aside. 

"Aunty Roseline! You're back!" a voice cried out, startling both women. 

Cecilia turned to look at the one who was talking, seeing a young girl stand atop the stairs, leaning over the staircase, loose hair falling over her shoulders like a waterfall. Something small and black, a pet of some sorts, was resting on her shoulder, the woman unable to make out its contour well enough to say what it was. She couldn't tell why exactly, but for some reason, she got the distinct feeling that she had seen her somewhere before. 

"Anne! I was just about to come get you, dear." Roseline said. "Oh, miss. This is my niece, Anne." she continued, introducing the two.

The girl came down from the stairs, and approached the two women, looking at her aunt’s guest

Hearing her name, Cecilia immediately understood, why the girl seemed so familiar. 

"Anne? You must be (Y/N)'s friend." the woman stated.

“Hm? Yes, I am. Oh!” the girl gasped, clasping her hands together. “You must be her aunt, Cecilia! I’m sorry for not recognizing you right away.” Anne said, her movements becoming more animated as she spoke.

Due to that, the little pet on her shoulders stirred from its sleep, two big, brown eyes staring up at her. She held back a yelp, as the bat let own a yawn and took out flying towards one of the chandeliers. She’s seen scarier things after all.

“Oh, the two of you know each other already?” Rosaline asked, looking from one to the other.

“In a way.” Anne answered, turning to face her aunt. “She’s the aunt of my friend and desk mate, (Y/N). Remember her?”

“How could I forget? You talk about her all the time.” Roseline said, fixing her gaze on the woman. “Please make yourselves comfortable. I’m going to make some tea.” she excused herself, walking towards the stairs, leaving the two alone.

Cecilia began talking to Anne, listening to the girl’s excited chatter, her stories of their classmates and the mischievous things they were doing being a true delight to hear. She was truly an animated storyteller, gesturing with her hands, her body language. Still, something didn’t feel right. The woman knew from (Y/N) that Anne was a shy, calm, and timid girl, always being polite and never passing over limit. How come her niece never mentioned this side of hers?

“So,” Anne began, finishing her stories, “how is (Y/N) doing? She…she seemed rather down these last few weeks. Is…is everything ok?”

Cecilia snapped from her thoughts, lowering her gaze to the framed pictures on the long table.

“It’s…complicated.” she answered with a low tone.

Nobody was ok. Not her, not James, not her nieces, nobody. Not even the Great Ones. Olaf’s death and the presence of the SCP Foundation had put everyone in a great amount of stress, and they didn’t know how to get out of it. She was growing especially concerned about her brother. His smile had faded, the calmness which usually followed his every move like a shadow was gone. He looked broken, a living dead walking among them. They tried to help, get him to talk, but drawing even one word from him felt like trying to pull a door from its hinges. He had closed himself to everyone, even his on family. When called out, he didn’t defend himself, and just ran away from the conversation. Flora was besides herself with worry, pacing around at night, groaning and hissing. She tried not to disturb the others with her noises, but sleep was hard to come by anyway in a house so filled with grief and stress.

“Oh…I…I’m sorry to hear that.” Anne said, averting her gaze to a corner of the room.

“Thank you for carrying for her.” Cecilia spoke, lifting her eyes to see the girl. “I know I’m probably asking for much, but (Y/N) really needs a friend right now.” she stated, tears gathering at the corners of her vision. “I know it’s going to be hard for a while, but please, stand by her side. I’m sure she’ll return back to her usual self.”

Anne looked at the woman, white pearls glimmering at the corners of her eyes.

“Of course, I’ll be by her side. She’s my friend and I never abandon my friends.” she stated, reaching out to hold one of the woman’s hands, giving out a light squeeze.

Cecilia had to fight the wave of tears coming her way. She praised the Heavens for giving her niece such an amazing girl for a friend.

✠♦✠

A mighty yawn escaped your throat, nearly splitting your jaw in half, tears gathering at the corners of your eyes. It's been a long night, struggling to catch the bugs which managed to escape the Foundation's grasp and hid all over the mall. You barely got a wink of sleep, having to find them as quickly as possible, not only because of what the O5 council might do to them, but also because of the Pale King's image. Now that he had lost a good chunk of the other royals’ trust, he had to prove himself as a reliable leader. The first step of that was to bring everyone back, safe and sound as fast as possible.

At least the night search had borne some fruit, thus your fatigue had not been for naught. Recognizing their king's presence, some of the bugs came out of their hiding, overjoyed to see that the one they so adored had not completely forgotten them as despair had so vehemently fought to make them believe. They were shaken by the presence of you, humans, but after being reassured by the Wyrm that you were to be trusted, having to unfortunately include the Foundation in that statement too, for obvious reasons, their fright had lessened. They were still scared, make no mistake, but some were recovered enough to carry a conversation with you. Thus you found out that unfortunately, not all of them had managed to regain their sapience, some having reverted back to mindless insects despite their brethren's pleas to resist. They also told you about the creepy bugs left behind in what used to be Deepnest. Strange beings called Corpse Creepers taking over the remains of those who did not survive the fall of their kingdom and using them to hunt more prey. Shivers ran down your spine just by hearing about them and you sincerely hoped that your uncle wouldn't bring them back too. Your worries subsided however when Herrah herself told someone from the Foundation that they were free to exterminate them as they were "nothing but a hindrance to all and no one will miss their presence". A cruel fate, but what else was there to do? And yet...it still left a bitter taste in your mouth. 

Speaking of the wolf, the Spider Queen’s subjects returned the moment they heard her command them too, more scared of her coming to find them than the enormous creatures lurking around. That made you wonder what sort of ruler she used to be back in Hallownest’s days of glory. As of now, she was well-respected and liked by the weavers back at home, but you had to ask yourself if that had always been the case.

"Perhaps you should take a break." Dr Lloyd said, startling you. 

You turned around to see him holding two cups of hot, steaming tea. He handed you one which you accepted, your dry throat singing in joy. You took one sip, ignoring the burning sensation spreading across your taste buds. However, as soon as your tired mind recognized the sweetness, you glared at the man.

“What? Lemon is your favorite, isn’t it?” he asked.

You closed your eyes, inhaled deeply and then let it all out. As much as it annoyed you that these guys had taken the liberty of spying on you and your family, this was not the time to start a fight. Getting the bugs back home was top priority.

You leaned back against the nearest wall, continuing to sip the tea, and looking at the bugs who were enjoying a meal of fruits in peace. You were waiting for the man to leave you alone, but unfortunately, it looked as if he had other plans though.

“May I ask you something?” he said after a pause which felt too long.

“What?” you replied, praying to God to give you the strength to push through.

“Are you always this naïve?”

Silence. You tried to wrap your brain around what he was saying, but you couldn't. Naïve? What did he mean?

"Look at the bugs for example," he said, motioning to the insects eating quietly. "how can you be so sure that they won't harm you? It's not that hard to kill a human after all, you know? We like to believe we are some sort of gods, the top of the food chain." A sad laughter. "In reality, we're the weakest of them all." 

You looked at him, trying to understand where he was going at, but his weird speech only confused you further. Humans were weak. You've experienced it first-hand countless times, your fake void-arm serving as a constant reminder. 

"So... your point is?" you asked, growing tired of whatever game he was playing. 

He smiled, seeming almost ready to laugh, which only irked you more.

"You're a very interesting girl, you know that?" he asked, the sentence sending shivers down your spine.

You drank the rest of your tea, threw the cup in the nearest trash can and bucked it right out of there, not wishing to spend even one more second around him. Just what was his deal? 

You walked through the mall, trying to avoid the Foundation personnel at all costs, yet you could still feel their gazes on you no matter how far you went. They were everywhere, spread in every shop and crevice, looking for the remaining missing bugs, three in particular being their main targets. The Corpse Creepers the others told you about, a strange, huge bug known as the Hunter and another being named Nosk, all of them dangerous and scary in their own rights. 

The Hunter was an insect who no one could tell for sure what it used to be or is even know, but that didn't matter, to the rest of its brethren at least. What made him stood out from the rest was his incessant desire to hunt down all manners of creatures. For what purpose, no one could tell. All they knew was that none who had become its prey had lived to tell the tale. 

The other creature, the Nosk, was truly terrifying. The others believed it to be a different type of Corpse Dweller, one who had succumbed to that horrid infection which had plagued them so long ago, infection, changing their bodies into twisted monsters. Able to see the memories of its prey and take on the form of the one they loved most, it deceived the hunted and lured them into its nest where they would meet their end. How big the shape it could take was, its true form, no one knew for sure, but one thing was clear. The Foundation could not let it go. 

The Hunter was easy to restrain, and find, traces of his presence being everywhere. Unluckily for the pets in the stores, he seemed to have turned his attention towards them. Huge, dangerous?, strange beings that he had never seen before? Oh! He was definitely going to try and attack them. However, a strange being resembling the Kingsmoulds but without the armor, made out of void, was determined to stand in his way. The Pale King called it the Collector, a creation of his, meant to...do some things in order to preserve the life in Hallownest should things had gone incredibly wrong during his fight against the Radiance and nobody could force more out of him. 

You knew what happened during those times, what sacrifices were made, what unspeakable things both of them had been pushed to. You tried your best not to think about it, unable to accept that the kind, loving father, and mother that the Wyrm and Radiance were to you, could once have been such monsters. The two images clashed in your mind, confusing you, making your head ache. There they were, the King stained in black, surrounded by broken carcasses of what had once been his children and the raging Golden Light sowing death and despair in her wake. Then, you saw them as they were now, the Wyrm playing with his children, telling them stories of his days as a worm traveling through foreign lands and witnessing their beauty, the Moth looking out for everyone to the best of her abilities, offering words of encouragement whenever she could. They were far too different, far too opposed and you desperately clung to what you knew now and ignored what had once been. It was in the past and they have changed!

“Hey! Look out!”

You snapped out of it, in time to see something come rushing your way. You fell back barely managing to avoid them, their forms registering as your surprise subsided only to skyrocket again when you finally realized what you were witnessing.

There she was, the Spider Queen riding a golden retriever puppy with the Collector by her side, both chasing a tall, slim bug with its head hidden by a thick bush, with sharp fangs coming out of it. Wait…was she holding a lasso!?

“Give up!” the Beast shouted, preparing her thread. “Surrender and you might still retain some dignity!”

“Never!” the Hunter shouted back, picking up his pace, but in vain.

No one can stand against an overly happy, energetic puppy. It took the dog one leap to catch up to the bug, even brushing his paws against his shell. That startled the Hunter enough to create an opportunity for Herrah to strike, successfully trapping him in her silk.

“And with that, we’re one step closer to home!” she declared, victorious, ignoring the daggers her opponent was glaring at her.

You continued to stare, mouth wide open, the gears in your head stuck with shock and disbelief. Was this real life? Were you hallucinating due to lack of sleep? What was going on here?!

You opened your mouth to speak, the earth began to shake violently, a sense of dread filling your being. What was going on now?!


	50. Beginning of the end. Part 3. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING: BLOOD AND INJURY!!

The earth shook, cloud storms gathering over the once glimmering ocean surface. From beneath the depths, it was coming. Twisted, colossal spired were emerging slowly but proudly, displaying their deformity to the world. A great citadel, with statues depicting horrible statues and symbols engraved in dark, odd stone, too foreign to belong to that earth, stood above the other constructs. There, through the seals and chains keeping them alive and imprisoned, one could feel their terrible stench, the danger lurking in the air like a beast ready to attack. Just one touch. The spells had weakened, fragile like a spider’s web. How easy it would be to tear them apart. Like ripping the wings of a butterfly.

In another part of the world, they woke up as well, the black goat, the worm, the gate, the frost, and the king in yellow, stirring in their tombs, their chambers, in the darkest corners where their kingdoms laid. The dead, the living, they all felt it, the sensation traveling into their very souls.

On their knees, humans and creatures alike began to pray to their respective deities, begging, pleading to get through this alive.

✠♦✠

You got up, your head aching and numbness spread all through your body. You slowly got up, ignoring the searing pain in your limbs. Debris and broken glass fell off your hair, your clothes, splinters entering your skin as you pushed yourself up. What had happened? You head throbbed as you struggled to remember what was going on. You saw Herrah ridding a dog cowboy-style, the Hunter running from her and then... everything shook and then…you fell.

You looked up, watching the broken floor above where you had stood before all that mess began. It was quite the fall. You were amazed you didn’t break anything, or maybe you did, but the pain hadn’t hit you just yet. As the numbness went away, you began to feel something hot dripping on the side of your head. You traced the spot down your cheek with your hand, your breath stopping in your throat when you retreated it and saw the sticky, red substance coating your fingers. You looked down and your clothes were torn in some places, exposing crimson cuts. The deepest one was on your right leg, the gash spread across your calf, hot blood seeping through. You winced when you tried to move, a wave of pain traveling through your entire body. You sat back down, unable to stand and took off your coat, which thankfully was already torn to shreds, and wrapped it around the wound, applying pressure in an effort to stop the bleeding.

You cussed under your breath and began to frantically look around for anyone else, fear building up inside, dreading what you might find. The pounding in your head didn’t stop, your vision still blurred on the edges and the blood loss making you dizzy.

“Hey! Is anyone here? Hey!” you shouted, searching for your family, the bugs, the Foundation members, anyone.

A weak wince came from somewhere nearby, followed by the tapping of feet and next thing you knew, a golden retriever puppy was all over you, licking at your face, trying to cuddle.

“Hey calm down! You’re going to make us fall!” Herrah shouted at the dog, but the poor thing didn’t listen, too glad to see another living soul.

Next to her, the Collector and Hunter were holding on to the animal’s fur, shaking violently along with his erratic movement. You sighed in relief seeing them and that they were alright, forgetting for a moment about the pain.

“My god, (Y/N)! You look terrible!” The Spider Queen cried out as soon as her gaze fell upon you. “We need to get you out of here! Can you walk?”

“I’m afraid not. I have a gash on my leg,” you explained, motioning to the coat covering your calf.

The Beast understood, her face growing pale beneath her white mask.

“Then we need to get you out asap.” she said, looking up.

Fortunately, only half of the upper floor had collapsed, the ceiling not far from you still intact. Someone came rushing, getting on their hands and knees, and looking down with frantic eyes.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N) are you alright?!” James shouted; fear painted all over his visage.

“Could have been better!” you answered overjoyed to see him.

“The others are coming to help. Just hold on.” he replied.

“Ok!” you said and sighed in relief.

At least he was alright, and you were getting help. The puppy nested himself in your lap, as your blood-coated fingers were absent mindedly running through his fur, the bugs looking around at the destruction all around. Good thing that you were all here to take them away.

“Still,” Herrah began, examining the debris, “what could have caused such an earthquake? I didn’t feel any vibrations. Did you?” she asked, turning to look at the others.

Both the Hunter and Collector shook their head in denial. What could have caused it?

You had no time to wonder as suddenly, the sound of glass being shattered echoed from above you, followed by the well-known hiss and growls of the Moon Presence. She rushed to your uncle’s side, picking him up and checking out to see if he had any injuries. When he saw that he was ok, she hugged him, relieved. However, when she let go of him and turned to look at you, all anxiety rushed back to her and in the split of an eye, she was by your side, gently picking you up off the ground, what sounded like sobs echoing from the darkness of her visage. Her entire body was shaking, her tails whipping the air, tentacles trying to undo the coat from around your wounded leg to survey the damage. The gash was still bleeding thought not as strongly as before, the blood already drying. You winced as she separated the cloth from the crust, but fortunately, you were beginning to feel numb once more.

The puppy was shivering in your arms, the Hunter staring at the Great One wide-eyed, while the Collector was trying to calm the dog. Herrah seemed to be the only one thinking straight. And she saw red from fury at the sight of the wound. She jumped off the puppy’s head and landed on the Moon Presence’s hand, a long thread of silk in her hands. She was no Higher Being, no Great One, but she knew how to infuse soul in her thread and use it to either heal or kill with it.

“(Y/N), this will hurt, but please try not to scream too loud. Flora, if you can help her, be my guest.” she said, tying on end of the silk to her needle.

You squeezed your eyes shut, focusing on anything but what was going on.

As Herrah was working, she was talking to the Great One, demanding answers.

“Do you have any idea what had happened? That earthquake wasn’t normal. I can feel it.” she asked, hands working with great precision and gentleness. This act was no stranger to her, she’s done it many times, for friends, for family, a skill taught by mother to daughter. One day, Hornet will know as well, how the silk which could kill so many, could also offer comfort.

The Moon Presence hissed and growled, but no one could understand what she was saying, but the anger was crystal clear. Her tails began to whip the air more viciously, red glimmering in the center of the holes making up her face. She was enraged.

Herrah was growing weary of the senseless noises but dared not interrupt the Great One. She could sense that beneath all the fury and anger, there was a desperate need to vent, to let out her burden, even if no one could understand her woes.

Someone approached, the Foundation members finally having managed to free the stairs and the emergency exits. James came rushing to his family, examining your injuries. Without thinking, Flora stopped her rambling, using her tentacles to pull him closer to her, almost squishing him against the cold, bloody bones of her open ribcage. He did not resist, the act taking him by surprise. She hugged him before, but this time it was different. She would always be tender, afraid not to harm. Now, she cared not about it, clinging to him, trying to keep him as close as possible as if by doing so, she was shielding him from something, but what?

“It seems like things have happened a bit faster than we expected.” Dr. Lloyd said, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

He was looking around, surveying the damage, shaking his head at the blatant violation of all the safety laws which were in place regarding buildings. Heavens be praised that they had closed the mall to the public. Only the Lord knew how many casualties there would have been.

“What do you mean by that?” James asked, trying to keep his cool.

Did they know something like this would happen? That his family could be put in danger so?!

Dr. Lloyd didn’t answer right away, his gaze now locked on the darkening sky, the glimmering stars gracing the world with their beauty…and curse.

When he began to speak, his air was solemn, his eyes refusing to leave the sight of the celestial bodies.

“When the stars were right, they could plunge from world to world through the sky; but when the stars were wrong, they could not live.” he began, pacing around, ignoring them. “But although they no longer lived, they would never really die. They all lay in stone houses in their great city of R'lyeh, preserved by the spells of mighty Cthulhu for a glorious resurrection when the stars and the earth might once more be ready for them.”

Your blood ran cold, dread nesting into your very bones. Who were these “they”? And who was Cthulhu? Was he something like Flora and Amygdala, a Great One? You threw a glance towards your uncle, your heart sinking further when you saw the expression on his face. He was pale as a ghost, beads of sweat dripping down his brow.

“T-they are awakening?” he asked with a shivering voice, the Moon Presence tightening her hold, lowering her head enough to caress his head with her chin.

“I’m afraid so.” Dr. Lloyd said, finally turning his face to look at him. “We knew it would happen, but our calculations said it would take another week at most.” he said, a tired, long sigh escaping his lips. “Seems like we were wrong.”

Your uncle said nothing, letting his head against the Great One’s chest.

The fear was killing you, curiosity urging you to open your mouth, while your mind was telling you to keep it shut. You didn’t know which to listen to. You wanted to understand what was going on, but at the same time, you dreaded the answer.

Fortunately, as always, Herrah was the only one strong enough to demand an explanation. She was a mess, her thoughts racing against each other, one more frightening than the other. She could hardly keep herself calm, wanting to scream, to kick and shred someone apart, but she had to think of her daughter, of what she could do to protect her. And for that she had to be strong and not let anything overcome her.

“Now that you’re done with your senseless rambling, would you explain to us what the hell is going on? Who is Cthulhu and what the hell does he have to do with any of this?” she demanded, struggling to maintain a somewhat monotone tone.

Dr. Lloyd looked at her, a sad smile appearing at the corner of his lips.

“The Great Old Ones. Some are said to actually be Outer Gods, but the distinction is never quit clear, so we pretty much call them the same thing. They never seemed to mind or care. Some are the former rulers of Earth, while others are spread all across the galaxy.” he explained, but his words made it all none clearer.

“Ok. So? What do they want?” The Spider Queen continued her questioning.

She was almost done with stitching your wound, the soul from the silk slowly getting absorbed into your body, speeding the healing process. At least, she had one good thing to think about it.

The man sighed again, looking up at the star filled sky shining so beautifully and bright. Were they even aware of the plight they brought upon mankind? Did they even care?

“The Great Old Ones…what they want is…”

✠♦✠

“To take back what was belonged to them, the very Earth itself.” Nyarlathotep said, making his way through the colossal buildings, holding the twins tight in his grip.

Dipper was watching with a mix of fascination, awe, and horror as the Great Old One, or Outer God?, grabbed flat surfaces which actually acted like anything but that. Spheres were cubes, cubes were triangles and so on. Geometry itself was twisted, distorted, turned into a monstrosity in that city of colossal spirals and buildings. His curiosity was at its peak, but his sanity was slowly fading, horrifying voices echoing in the back of his mind, growing louder and louder. He could not understand what it said, but he knew what it wanted and that soon, he might give in.

Mabel was clinging to her brother, her nails almost digging into the flesh of his hand, drawing blood. She was scared, yearning to go home and pretend that it was all a bad dream. But Weirdmagedon had taught her better than that. No matter how much one wished for it, they could not run away from reality. She tried that, and God knows what a mess it had been. No! She had to stay strong, but with fear rushing through her every vein like a poison, she couldn't help but want to run away. The voices! Oh! How they screamed!

Each twin was wearing a driver suit found among the wreckage of an old ship on the shores of the island. Nyarlathotep urged them to put them on back then, highlighting that they were going to need them. Neither Dipper nor Mabel were on board with the idea, getting shivers at the mere thought of what he might be planning. However, they had no choice, stuck between a rock and a hard place. Now, caught in his enormous grip as they seemed to descend further and further from the cathedral and head straight to the sea, they couldn't help but feel that they were making a mistake. 

Suddenly, Dipper noticed movement in the corner of his left eye.

"H-hey, I...I think..."

"Oh, don't worry about them. They are the star spawn of Cthulhu. They won't harm you as long as you're with me. They know better than that." The Crawling Chaos said, and just to prove a point, approached one of the beasts which immediately tried to scurry away. 

Nyarlathotep caught it in time and began to juggle it around, throwing it several meters in the air and catching it only at the very last second. The creature squealed, the twins averting their eyes, while the Outer God laughed maniacally at his own game. When he finally got bored, he tossed the star spawn into the ocean, and then proceeded towards the lower depths of the city. 

"What do you want?" Dipper asked, finally having gathered enough courage to demand the answers they needed. "Why did you bring us here?" 

The voices were growing louder. They were many. So very many! Roaring, growing, hissing. They wanted to be free.

"You'll see soon enough." he said, turning his head enough to show them that same, sinister smile from before, their blood freezing in their veins.

Compared to this, Weirdmagedon felt like a pleasing vacation. 

✠♦✠

May looked at her phone, beads of sweat dripping down her brow. She crashed into the nearest chair she could find, her feet aching from all the running around from today and yesterday. She hardly even got any sleep last night, even though Yurie assured her that it was ok to rest, offering her a bed in a secluded part of the building where the noise shouldn't reach her as much. However, she couldn't lay in bed, knowing that those four were struggling just outside the door. It just wasn't in her. 

Now, everyone was taking a well-deserved rest in the kitchen, coffee, and tea brewing on the stove, their scents spreading everywhere. Myrdal and Graham were softly snoring, the two leaning against each other, too tired to care where they closed their eyes. Yurie was not far off from falling asleep either, dozing on and off. Edgar was pacing around the room, trying to fight his urge to sleep, having nearly walking into a wall or cupboard door more than just once.

May frowned at the abundance of messages from friends and teachers alike. The earthquake which struck not long ago, had everyone on edge, and though Yharnam had been protected by the powers of the Eldritch Beings residing within, they could still feel the aftermath, the madness growing, leaking from the depths of the earth. Yurie had told her about what was to come, and she decided to do anything she could to help them. She was a bit worried that the White Queen and the others couldn’t get involved, but their essence was too different, and it could ruin it all, or so Mordiggian had said. May didn’t really want to believe him, but time was of essence and he was an Outer God while she was a mere human girl. Fighting with him would have been a bad idea in every possible way. Thus, begrudgingly, she agreed not to get them involved, but if anything would go wrong, outer god or not, she was going to have that worm’s head for it. Or corpse. Or whatever form he was.

Everything since then, it was all a blur, lost in fatigue and sweat. She was grateful that her aunt was too concerned with Rea to pay too much attention to her, for she wouldn’t have been able to handle what was going on. The runes, the rituals, they drew so much strength out of her. At least, Yurie told her that now she could eat as many sweets as she wanted. Yay!

The girl turned her head slowly, the stars shining bright on the Yharnam sky, a dark shape closing in to the city.

Soon, they will have to get the show going.

✠♦✠

Dipper looked at the great doors before him, his head about to explode from the multitude of voices bombarding his mind. Above them all, one stood out, its tone the hardest to ignore, every fiber in his body ready to execute its orders. And yet…he hesitated. He was no fool. he knew what was behind that gate, what he would do, what he would unleash. There was one small shred of sanity left in him, and he clung to it with all his strength.

“What are you waiting for child? Open the door.” Nyarlathotep spoke behind him. “Unless…”

“Gyah!” Mabel screamed as the monster tightened his grip around her, squeezing her insides.

The sound was muffled by the helmet of the suit, the ocean water, but he made sure Dipper could hear it, loud and clear, like claws dragged across a blackboard.

He didn’t think about anything anymore, walking straight towards the doors.

One touch, one soft push, the seals had shattered easily and now they were free. 

He smiled, all the madness in the cosmos shining in the darkness of his visage, that horrible, wide smile poking through as the Great Dreamer emerged from his much too long slumber.

“Long time no see, Cthulhu. Let’s have some fun, shall we?”


	51. A wild ride

The sun was nowhere to be seen, hidden by clouds of black and bright glimmering stars. Where once it had been warm, now a coldness has taken over and even in the places where the gentle winter ruled, its tenderness had been lost to a ravaging chill. On this day not even the moon dared show itself, as madness flourished below. Running with no direction, trying to find salvation or anything which could grant them the smallest illusion of one. Fear galloped through once peaceful streets and villages, now stained red and the sound of screams, for on this day, none was safe. Those who had once stood proud were now reduced to a shivering mess, clinging onto faith and hope like their life depended on it. Of course, the world never lacked those who despite the shrieking proof, denied the tragedy, denied the reality of the end. Whether they would be the last to go or not, it depended on the ever-changing whims of fate. 

Phones were ringing, worried relatives rushing on the crowded highway to reach their families, shouting, yelling, abandoning their vehicles in favor of running. Others were barricaded in their homes, scared of the unknown, trembling beneath thick sheets just like little children on a stormy night.

He was the first to awaken, and soon, the others will follow and together, they would take back what was rightfully theirs and no one could stop them. Earth will know their dominion once again. 

Or not.

✠♦✠

“Get the hell out of here.”

Silence.

The Dreamer stared at the Messenger, ignoring the human twins trying to get away from there. Dipper was holding Mabel as gently as he could, but her body ached too much, bruised, and injured beneath the leader suit, the pain distorting her expression, putting tears in her eyes. He was moving slowly, and though he knew the importance of finding a safe place where he could look after his sibling, a part of him urged him to stay, to see what the Crawling Chaos had in mind. Something didn't feel right about this whole ordeal and he felt like he needed to know what. 

Cthulhu looked the Outer God up and down, well aware of his tendency at poor jest, much like that deity the humans have taken to calling Loki. Had he not known any better, he would have assumed them to be one and the same. Regardless, soon, it won’t matter anymore. In just a matter of time, there would be no more gods, no more deities, pagan or holy, apart from him and his brethren. He could feel the other seals breaking now that his had come undone, his kin soon to awaken and follow him. All he had to do was be patient, yet even so, entertaining the Nyarlathotep was the last thing he had in plan. Especially when he made such tasteless jokes.

"I beg thy pardon, Messenger, but what do you mean by "get the hell out"?" he asked, determined to get this thing over with. 

He had other matters more important to deal with. 

"Just what it sounds. I want you and the others to pack your up things and get your asses off this planet, before I make you and trust me **YOU WON'T LIKE WHAT I HAVE IN MIND**." the Crawling Chaos had said, his voice becoming a sinister growl as he let out the last sentence. 

The Great Dreamer looked at him, unamused, a yawn escaping his tentacled mouth.

“You…you’re not taking me seriously, are you?” Nyarlathotep asked.

“Well knowing you…no. I don’t.”

…

“You could have pretended at least, you know.”

“I could have but… I didn’t care enough to.”

…

“So…you’re not going to leave the planet, are you?”

“No. And now please leave me alone. Our kin is awakening, and I need to greet them.” Cthulhu stated, turning his back to the Crawling Chaos.

They were coming, creeping up towards the surface, growling, hissing, screeching in delight. The world, the Earth! They will have it all once more.

“Ok. Then, we’re going to do this the hard way.” Nyarlathotep grinned in the darkness, snapping his fingers, the vibration echoing through the water, reaching them.

It was time to set things in motion.

Without wasting anymore time, Dagon swam towards the sealing chamber where the Great Old Ones resided, along with a handful of his followers, while his consort, the Hydra, called upon Kos. Star spawn rushed her way, attempting to stop the horrendous act, but the Deep Ones by her side outnumbered them greatly and did not held back from protecting their goddess. 

It was a risky task, but it was worth the price. The original seals still lingered, their power though almost faded could still be felt, like the whispers of waterdrops during a soft rain. Grab the hazy threads and let them be spun anew with magic of the pure darkness residing with the others. But the old anchor could no longer be used. As long as the stars were right, the spells were still fragile, and someone else could break them, restarting this nightmare all over again. That could not be allowed to be.

✠♦✠

May watched with her mouth wide open as the runes glowed, the Great Old Ones chanting away, a strange darkness gathering in the middle of the circle. It was as if the entire cosmos was dancing within it, the stars dying, flickering out of existence, while the planets faded away, never to be seen again. It made no sense. It shouldn't be possible. Was it an illusion? A fantasy played on her by her tired mind longing for rest? She knew she should be scared, frightened to the core and yet, she was fascinated by that senseless motion, her fingers itching to get closer. If she were to touch it, what would happen? Would the mysteries of the universe unravel before her? Would she see the greatest things there are to be? Become like the Great Old Ones, filled to the brim with knowledge no one should posses? Or would she become like the stars, a mere glimmer in a vast sea of black soon to fade and be forgotten forever? Would she die, fall for eternity with no destination? Go insane? 

The temptation grew stronger within her, and before she knew it, she took one step ahead, hand almost reaching out towards the darkness. 

"Oh, you don't want to do that, trust me." Edgar said, pulling the girl back in line.

She snapped out of it, staring at her almost outstretched hand, bewildered with herself.

"Truly a thing to behold, isn't it?" he continued to talk to her, not giving time for the darkness to lure her in again. "To get a glimpse of their power."

She nodded, looking back at the ritual, at the spells taking form, dark, shining seals forming on the ground, in the air, the clink of chains echoing in the air. She continued to stare, unable to peer her eyes off the spectacle. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time, all her woes vanishing in that beautiful darkness. 

The chanting got louder, stronger. She could see pictures of a great, colossal city forming on the ceiling above, runes surrounding them like cages, ready to ensnare it in their grip.

The earth began to shake once more, pulling into its maw what had not long ago escaped. 

✠♦✠

R'yleh was submerging once more, the star spawn fleeting the city as fast as they could, fearful of their master's rage, but the remaining Deep Ones did not allow them, crystal clear waters turned red.

The seals which had been broken not long ago were taking shape once more around him. His kin's cries of joy were dying down, each and every one of them falling back into the slumber they so desperately tried to escape from. But that wasn't all. Somewhere close, on the shores of the island far above, a different spell was cast by two humans, old and ancient, a banishment ritual made by man of old. How could they have known it? His star spawn had gotten rid of any and all who had knowledge of the blasphemous rites? Unless...

"What is going on, Messenger? What are you planning?!" Cthulhu demanded to know, rage building up inside him

Could this worthless buffoon have betrayed them? His own kin and masters?!

"Oh, so now you care? A little late for that, don't you think?" Nyarlathotep asked, his sinister smile still plastered upon his visage. 

The Great Dreamer tried to strike him, but the Crawling Chaos was faster. He dodged the attack and took on the form of a sluggish, nightmarish being, devoid of bones. He wrapped himself around the Great Old One, restricting his movements. 

"Can you hear it?" he whispered in the other's ear, voice dripping with every bit of malice coursing in his veins. "It's the end."

A magic circle appeared at Cthulhu's feet, his power being drained even faster, but that wasn't the only thing. His own body was being pulled away to someplace else. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU..." he yelled, but it was too late. 

He was already gone, his beloved city and kin left to fall back into the darkness. The moment they yearned for so much, slipping right through their fingers. 

✠♦✠

You looked around, dumbfounded, Flora's hold tightening around both you and your uncle. Something was wrong, but not in a bad way. The fright, the terror which had taken over you just a few minutes ago was gone, vanished as if it hadn't even existed. The world...the world itself seemed to have forgotten the last hour, like someone forgetting a nightmare come morning light.

The skies had brightened again, the rays of the sun gracing the lands below once again. 

Dr. Lloyd's phone was ringing non-stop, as did the ones of the other members. Whatever had happened, it seemed to throw everyone in disarray, the Foundation included. You didn't know if you should be glad or not if the calamity had passed or this was just the calm before the storm. That second earthquake...something felt...odd about it, but what?

The puppy winced in your arms, too exhausted by the adrenaline rush from before to feel a thing other than exhaustion. You gently petted it, trying your best to comfort him, but with your own feelings a jumbled mess, you doubted you made him feel any better. Questions swirled into your mind, chasing after answers you didn't have. Your heart pounded, something ugly and vile rearing its head to the surface. You pushed it back down, not willing to give it any bit of attention. Fortunately, the Collector, and even the Hunter, were doing a much better job at offering solace to the poor creature. Strange companionships really do form in strange circumstances, eh? One thing was clear. There was no way you were going to leave that place without the puppy if these bugs were to tag along.

"Looks like you guys will be heading home, now." Dr. Lloyd said, approaching your group.

He had just ended a call with someone, yet barely had the screen turned black when someone else called, causing it to flash brightly once more. He ignore it, however, looking at the Moon Presence and your uncle as he spoke. 

"One of my colleagues found the King and the other missing bugs. Fortunately, they are all safe but given the current circumstances, I think it best that you return home." he said, his gaze quickly passing over your wound.

Some of you wanted to protest this, but a growl from Flora reduced you all to silence. 

"Good. I'll make the arrangements. It should all be ready in half an hour. Try to relax until then, ok?" Dr. Lloyd continued, looking down at his phone, which hadn't stopped ringing. "Now, excuse me..."

He walked away as he picked the call, his voice fading as he disappeared out of your sight. 

A collective sigh of relief escaped everyone's lips. At least, for just a little bit of time, you could forget your woes and...

The ringing of a phone cut through the silence, startling everyone.

"Ah! Sorry! It's mine." James said, trying to reach his pocket, but it was rather hard with the Moon Presence's tentacles holding him in place. "Um...Flora...could you please?"

The Great One nodded, loosening her hold just enough for him to take out his phone and answer. 

"Hello?" he started the conversation, everyone else listening closely.

"J-James! P-please h-hurry home!" Cecilia shouted from the other end, voice suffocated from tears and fear. 

Everyone's blood ran cold, horrible thoughts filling your minds. 

"Cecilia, what happened? Is everything ok?" you uncle asked, his face pale as a ghost.

Before your aunt could answer someone took the phone from her, telling her to go rest.

"Hey uncle. May here. Before you worry, everything's ok. No one was hurt" a growl echoed from behind her, loud enough for all to hear, "ok, someone was hurt, but other than that things are fine, and we have a few new guests for dinner. It would be best if you hurried home though."

"O-ok." James said, throwing confused glances at everyone. "Just so we're not taken by surprise, May, what exactly is going on?" 

"Ugh... well... I can't really explain it well on the phone. Sorry, but you'll have to come and see for yourselves. See you later." 

And with that she hung up, leaving you all more disoriented than before and with a new sense of dread lingering inside your bones. 

✠♦✠

The trip back home was a long, but noisy one, with the Pale King and Herrah giving the bugs more details about their new kingdoms, about the new rules set in place and, of course, about the relationship between insects and the other creatures, including humans. Radiance was no longer a concern, the Grimm Troupe no longer fed on the nightmares of bugs. Everything which had previously been a cause of concern had been resolved somehow. Questions were flying left and right, the two rulers doing their best to give the most suitable answers. Everyone's greatest concern, the Great One riding on the top of the car, her tentacles still wrapped around your and your uncle's wrists. Flora refused to part with you two even for a second, still trying to hold onto you even after you got in the car. The Foundation driver was obviously unsettled with her presence, but she didn't care less. James' and your safety came above all else. 

"Good boy." 

You looked down, smiling as you saw the Hunter and Collector care for the puppy, both patting and getting lost in the soft, golden fur. Even Herrah had develop a soft spot for the creature, stealing glances now and then. But how could she not? She had rode him in battle and he had served her well and probably will continue to do so in the future. Respect and kindness were an expected reward. 

Your eyes drifted from the puppy to your uncle who was staring out the window, awfully silent, brows furrowed in concern. He was still thinking about that call.

"It's going to be alright." you found yourself saying, drawing his attention towards you. "May is not someone who takes anything lightly. If there was indeed a problem she would have let us know." you assured him. 

He slightly nodded, muttering a thank you, before turning to gaze back out the window. 

You didn't say anything more, lowering your eyes to the bugs. Flora's tentacles lightly squeezed your hand. You smiled, the heavy burden inside feeling just a little lighter. Letting your head fall on the cold window, you closed your eyes and allowed your thoughts to run wild, uncaring of where they took you. 

✠♦✠

You sighed in relief when you saw the house come into view, the others sharing in your joy. As soon as the car stopped and everyone got out, the new bugs were overwhelmed by the size of, well, everything, the stark sparkling snow, the trees, and the forest not far away. The Pale King had told the of all this, but it was one thing to hear it and completely another to witness it for themselves. 

"Home sweet home." Herrah said, her arms yearning to hold her daughter after being away from her for what felt like eternity. 

She turned to her subjects, motioning them to follow her. 

"Come on everyone. Our nest is on the top floor of the house." she explained, making her way towards the house.

You walked ahead to open the door for them, trying to be a good host and distract yourself from the soreness which had settled in your limbs. Your wound had healed almost completely but even if it didn't hurt, the sensation of the thread in your flesh send shivers throughout your entire body with each step you took. You couldn't wait to ask Herrah to take them out and just lay in bed, waiting for the last remains of the wound to disappear. 

As soon as you approached the door, the Moon Presence grabbed you and pulled you back, doing the same with James, holding you both against her ribcage. She began to hiss and growl, tails and tentacles viciously whipping at the air around her.

"For crying out loud! What is it this time?!" Herrah screamed, looking at the Great One, then at the door and back again. 

Her answer came shortly, in the most, unexpected way possible.

In a flash, the door flew off the hinges and before you could tell what was going on, The Great One let go of you and your uncle throwing you to the side, a low hiss echoing from her. 

"My little baby girl! Oh! It's been so long since I saw you!" Nyarlathotep cried out, hugging his step-daughter, ignoring his growls of anger and attempts to push him away. 

You stared at them dumbfounded. What the hell was going on here? Your mind could no longer make sense of anything, the sheer struggle of trying to keep up, being too much.

"You know what?" you asked, no one in particular. "Fuck it."

You let yourself fall back down on the cold bed of snow. The end of the world, the apocalypse, the flying spaghetti monster, you didn't care anymore.

"Come back coward!" another voice echoed from the hallway.

Everyone turned to look, in time to see a humanoid creature with the head of an octopus and the wings of a dragon come out, dark eyes shooting daggers at the Crawling Chaos. Behind him, struggling to keep up, was none other than May, wearing the same attire as the other Choir members, save for the blindfold of the helmet. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the door, her jaw dropping to the floor.

"What the-?! You jerk! You better fix it this very moment!" she yelled at the Outer God.

Everyone looked at each other, more and more questions pilling in their minds, their thoughts almost crying out loud in one single voice. 

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!

✠♦✠

"Ugh! My head. Pure pass me the ice, please." you begged them.

You kept your eyes closed yet even so, the powerful lights of the palace still made their ways through your shut eyelids, highlighting your headache. Still, it was better to be here rather than in the house where a party was being held with those involved in the saving the world cheering for the end's stalling. Cthulhu and Nyarlathotep were arguing all the time, the latter being the one who started everything, Flora was about to lose her mind whenever her father did anything, existing included, and after an hour in his company, you could understand her. You had to give her credits for managing to stand him for so long and wonder how he managed to raise a wonderful, gentle creature like her. He may have saved the world, but the way he did it, almost killing Mable in order to force Dipper to awaken the Great Old Ones was enough to make you see red around him. Not only that, but he pulled the same disgusting card with Ford, Stand and their friend as well, holding the twins' lives over their heads so they would perform those ancient rites which ultimately brought to Cthulhu's near demise. Why? Why did he go so far? If he had only come clean about the entire thing you were sure the four would have willingly helped him. Did he want to see them suffer? Did he gain some twisted delight from their pain? Again, how could someone as wicked as him have raised a gentle being like Flo...

Your thoughts trailed off to something else as merely thinking about her brought up things you didn't want to face, but the question still surfaced, despite your efforts to push it down.

Was she really kind and gentle?

_Don't think about it._

She knew about the awakening of the Great Old Ones, didn't she?

_Stop it!_

Why didn't she tell you about it? Didn't she care what might happen?

_She was furious when she saw your wounds. That HAD to mean something!_

Nyarlathotep sees humanity as a toy, something to entertain himself with.

_She's not like that! She's not him! She's different!_

Is she?

....

Your thoughts were disrupted by the feeling of something cold pressed against your forehead.

"Thank you, Pure." you muttered, reaching a hand to press the ice bag even harder.

Cold fingers traced words on your hand, worries and questions pouring out in that simple question.

"Are you ok?"

You took a moment to think before answering. You were tired, exhausted, and longed for nothing more than to lie down and sleep, preferably in a bed of snow, where it was cold and fuzzy. But that wasn't everything. You were stressed, confused, unsure how the future would play out now that your "merry" family had been joined by not one but two, highly unpredictable and dangerous, Eldritch beings, both equally capable of destroying the world. Yharnam hadn't been spared either, a few other Outer Gods having come, not only to aid with the sealing ceremony, but also to watch the chaos between Cthulhu and Nyarlathotep unfold. Good to know at least they were getting some fun out of the whole ordeal. 

Pure began to write again.

"It's going to be ok. We've been through worse." they said, their fingers trailing off to touch your void-made arm.

You smiled. Though the memory was rather bitter and painful, but what came out of it was beautiful and worth all the pain you had endured. But it wasn't the only one. This entire time, since the accident up until now, it had been almost nothing but one crazy ride after another, each feeling like an eternity thought it barely lasted a week at most. 

"It's been a long, strange year." Pure said, as if reading your thoughts. 

"Tell me about it." you grinned. 

A few months ago, you wouldn't believe that anything could top the previous year, meeting the bugs, getting to know your uncle better, being introduced to Gertrude and Olaf, facing Moder and the Birch, and so many other things. Yet so much more had happened in the summer and winter which followed that you could barely believe it was all real. The pain, the loss, the tears, and smiles, they felt like a dream too good, too horrifying and fantastic to be true. Yet here you were, experiencing each moment in the cinema of your mind, hours and days turning to mere seconds as each memory played out.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" your uncle's voice echoed in the hallways, the sound of his steps getting closer and closer. 

You removed the pack of ice from your forehead and struggled to get up, helped by Pure. Your entire body was aching with each movement, the soreness of your almost healed wounds still prevailed in your flesh.

"(Y/N), you can lie down. There's no need to get up." he said, quickening his pace.

"Nah. It's ok. I'm fiiiinnn-" you suddenly got dizzy, the world revolving around you in a blur of color and shapes.

You would have fallen face-front on the floor were it not for Pure and James to catch you.

"Whoa. Thanks. Own you one." you said, the world slowly steading as they laid you back down on the bench you were resting on.

"No, problem." your uncle said, taking a seat on a chair nearby.

He let you know about the twins and the others, joy and relief washing over you, hearing that Mable was ok. She was still bruised and unconscious but at least she was in no danger of dying. Dipper was deeply asleep; the entire thing having taken a massive toll on him. Ford and Stan were looking after them, and also answering Foundation personnel's questions. Everyone was relieved that the end of the world had been avoided, but they still kept an eye on the Great Old Ones, untrusting of their intentions. Cecilia was a bit better, but the situation was still too overwhelming for her. She asked them to leave her alone, to process it on her own, Amygdala by her side to help her. Gertrude had called as well, to ask about them. She was fine, a bit startled, but managed to make it through that long, horrifying hour unscratched. After hearing what had happened, about having two new deities living with you, she screamed as loud as she could.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW DO YOU KEEP ATTRACTING PROBLEMS!? ARE YOU A MAGNET OR SOMETHING?!"

The one who seemed to handle the situation best was May, who was more concerned with the destruction the Crawling Chaos caused rather than anything else. You had to admit that you admired her in that regard. Was she always so cool? 

The three of you stood in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. At one point, the White Lady had sent for Pure. With them gone, it was only you and James, and though both of you wanted to talk, neither was sure how to begin, or even what to say. Thus, the quiet remained, disturbed only by the flipping of page....

"What are you reading?" you asked, turning your head slowly to look at him.

You saw that he was holding the same book he did on that cold night of Olaf's funeral. Now, in the bright light of the White Palace, you could see it more clearly, the title itself bringing tears to your eyes. "The stories of our lives" by Olaf Myrtles and James (L/N)-Myrtles.

"He wrote a book." your uncle began, looking down, continuing to turn the pages, "about me, about him...about us..." a pause, a sniff, tears were falling on both sides now. "I never knew...though it sounds like something he'd do..."

You couldn't help but agree, your hand traveling instinctively to the pocket of the coat you were wearing, where the small notebook with poems felt heavier than usual.

"He wants me to continue it." James continued, drawing your attention back to him. "To write about our adventures."

"Well,... I guess you better start..." you said, trying to crack a smile, "...the year has been long...there's plenty to write."

A grin appeared on his face.

"And there will be more to come." he added.

"And there will be more to come." you repeated, turning your head to look at the ceiling.

Whether that was a good omen or an ill one, no one could say for sure, but whatever it may be, one thing was for sure.

It will be a wild ride.

⌘The End⌘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my dear! It's finally over! Hope the ending didn't suck too much.
> 
> Yep, folks, The Year Of Rain has officially come to an end. I can't thank you enough for sticking around and leaving comments. I hope you enjoyed the ride and if there's anything you liked or didn't like, if there's anything you think I could do better, please let me know. 
> 
> As for the third book, I'm going to be honest , I don't know when it will come out. I kind of want to include Silksong in the next book as well so...yeah...you're gonna have to wait a while. Also, in the next book, I plan to return to my roots a bit and make it more like My Crazy Year, which means more light hearted themes and shenanigans, not the constant depressing messes I've made you go through in here. So yeah, thought I should let you know in case you want to propose an idea, feel free to.
> 
> Anyway, that's it. Wish you all a good night/day and don't forget that you're awesome! See ya! 
> 
> Oh, and also: HAPPY HALOWEEN!


	52. Birthday Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Today is my birthday and I wanted to celebrate by sharing, or, trying to at least, a good laugh with this idea that's been pestering me for days. Also give you a taste of what the third book will be like. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks and have a pleasant lecture. 
> 
> P.S. Sorry it's so short. I didn't have much time to expand on it properly.

Quiet. His footsteps echoed in the classroom as he made his way through the narrow space between the rows of desks. The equation lied written on the blackboard, letters and numbers intertwined in ways that defied any common sense. There was reason to their dance, a number, hopefully it was a number and a normal one, lying at the root of it all, hiding in wait for someone to find it and reveal its mystery. And everyone was praying that it wouldn't be them the one tasked with untangling that secret. 

Heads were held down, eyes staring at empty pages, beads of sweat dripping down their brows. No one dared breath too loudly least the beast set its gaze on them. Some still held onto the hope that they shall be spared this time as well. Others, however, had given up such foolishness, quiet prayers leaving their lips, as they already pictured the 3 mark written next their names, the first mark for that semester. Eyes threw spiteful glances his way, voices screaming in the safety of the mind where he could not hear them. Though many and different, they had the same wish at that moment. "Just pick someone already, you old fart!" 

Finally, he stopped his long, torturous stroll, his eyes finally having settled on the poor, sacrificial lamb

"(L/N)." he said, his voice like a hundred slaps hitting you all at once.

Well, there went your prayers. 

Slowly, you got up from your seat, feeling his stare burrow into the back of your skull. Like a cat, delighting itself in its prey's suffering before it put an end to it. You walked towards the blackboard, the numbers and letters laughing at you, taunting you. Your brain tried to make sense of their chaos, but you were tired, the early morning of the day and the suffocating heat inside the classroom acting against you. The chalk felt heavy in your hand, your eyes searching for a clue, as to where to start. 

His patience was wearing thin. A low grunt. The first warning. You had to worry.

"YOU WERE MADE FOR THIS! WHOA!"

You froze, the chalk nearly slipping through your fingers. No...No way...You made sure to put it on silent so how could it?

"Who forgot to turn off their phone?" he asked, averting his eyes from you to your desk mates, the song still playing loudly, shattering the silence of the classroom, covering the sound of the boys snickering in the back. 

With your face burning from shame, you raised your hand, and turned to face him, eyes staring at the hardwood floors, trying to avoid his. You rushed to turn it off, his gaze still locked on you, like a wild animal stalking its prey ready to tear apart their throat. In any other circumstances, the fact that you had your back turned on him would make you glad. Now, it left you feel exposed, weak, an easy target.

You couldn't take it anymore, tears filling up the corners of your eyes. 

Oh! If only you knew what was to come next.

In your haste to turn off the call, you accidentally turned it on, the voice echoing on the other end sending shivers down your spine. 

"Finally someone answered!" Nyarlathotep screamed from the other end, loud enough for everyone to hear, despite the low volume of the phone. "Hey, (Y/N), you won't mind if we eat that cat-shaped pig, do you?"

"I'm a little busy right now." you said, trying to end the call as quickly as possible, but your haste only served to make things harder for you. 

And your phone had frozen. Great. Fucking great!

Everyone else were on the verge of falling on the floor from the laughter, while Mr. Gibson continued to stare at you, without saying a word, no emotion shown on his face. 

"Ok. Got it. Hey Cthulhu! Take out the hunting knives. Tonight we're going to find out how void tastes like!" the Outer God screamed on the other end. 

"Wait what?!" you exclaimed. The hell were they on about? "You're not eating Shade!" you found yourself yelling at the other end, forgetting for a moment where you were. 

"We're not going to eat all of them, dumbass. Only half. They're so fat, they definitely won't miss it." Nyarlathotep replied, as if what he said was common knowledge. 

You were about to scream again when a second grunt shut you up, all blood draining from your face. That... was the last warning. 

"(L/N), that's enough. Stop fooling around and end the call already." he said. Though his voice was devoid of feeling, you could sense the anger behind the calm façade. 

Silence fell upon the classroom, the others immediately resuming their earlier positions, facing the blackboard, gaze held low and head tucked between their shoulders. Soft chuckles could still be heard through the graveyard silence, the clenched jaws doing only so much to help. You swallowed the node forming in your throat and nodded, trying to get your phone to work again. Anne looked at you with concern written all over her face. She wanted to help you, but she couldn't do it without getting both of you into further trouble and you'd rather not have that. That idiot Eldritch creature had already caused you enough as it was. 

And unfortunately, it didn't seem like he was going to stop. 

"Well, aren't you fun to be around." he commented, again, loud enough for everyone to hear. "And in case it's not clear, I'm talking about that old fart calling himself a teacher." 

Everything froze. Heads shook up, eyes grew wide, jaws dropped and minds stopped thinking on anything else but what had transpired. A cuss word escaped someone's lips, but no one cared enough to look around and see the culprit. All stared were focused on you, or better said, the phone you were holding, and Mr. Gibson, who now was displaying his anger fully.

You tried to move, but your body didn't listen. You were too afraid of what was happening to take any sort of action, your mind a blur as it tried to come up with solutions. Your phone was still frozen, useless piece of metal that only served to cause you trouble. Ending the call was no longer an option. But what was there to do then?

"(L/N), I said close the phone." Mr. Gibson repeated himself, tone more stern and irked. 

"Or here's another idea, how about you get the hell out of there and let us continue our chat. Now, (Y/N), where were we...ah, yeah, eating Shade. I mean, I think it would be more like drinking them, though I'm not sure. Never had liquified da-"

"We are having class!" the teacher retaliated, almost shouting.

"...ok, so?..." came the Eldritch being's reply as nonchalant as one could be.

"(L/N) I will not say this again. End the damn call or I'll make sure to drop your Behavior mark to 4." he threatened you, but alas, you were growing too numb to care. Maybe this was all a dream? Albeit, a very stupid, horrible one, but a dream nonetheless. 

"Behavior mark? The fuck is that? The fuck are you teaching? Kindergarteners? (Y/N), you're actually taking this guy seriously? Pft! No wonder this country is going to shit." Nyarlathotep replied, as nonchalant as ever.

"And you're any better?" Mr. Gibson shouted back. If only he knew the foul creature he was arguing with. "That's it, (L/N). You're suspended as well. For two weeks. And turn around when people talk to you Don't you have any manners?" he said, grabbing your shoulder to force you to turn around and face him.

You obeyed, but you were already too dazed by it all to give a flying fuck about it. Your Behavior mark was 4, now you were suspended. What else could he do? Expel you? Fine. Let him do that. You didn't care anymore. More time to sleep in the morning. 

"Suspension? Really? That's the best you can do? Whatever, now piss off, will you? We have more important matters to dis-" 

Suddenly, a loud, terrifying growling noise came from the other end of the call, followed by the Crawling Chaos screaming and then...silence. 

Everyone stared at one another and then back at your phone, eager to know what was going on. They kept listening, leaning over their desks. The waiting was killing them, when...

"Is this thing still on?" Herrah's voice came from the other end, strange noises echoing in the background. "Anyone there? Hello? I better not be talking by myself or else..."

"Herrah, everything ok over there?" you found yourself saying, surprised at the calmness of your voice. 

Strange noises could be heard in the background, low grunt and something hard breaking, hisses and barks that sounded anything but a dog's or other earthly animal.

"Say something sooner next time, dummy. Is your teacher whatever-his-name-is there too?" 

"Yep." you replied, throwing a quick glance at Mr. Gibson, pale as a ghost, staring at you, speechless. 

Given his reputation at the teacher everyone feared and respected in the entire city, being treated with such impudence by a student must have been quite the shock to him.

"Ok. Sir, about the dumbass from before, yeah, sorry about that. I'm afraid we haven't yet found the cure for stupidity. Although, thinking about it, he might actually be a terminal case." the Spider Queen spoke. "But anyway, about what happened today, can we agree to forgive and forget?...If you're waiting for me to say please, I have to let you know that it will never happen. And if by some miracle I do it, then I will have to kill you...So? We all good?"

At that, the teacher finally seemed to have regained his voice, and what came next was not to not surprising in the slightest. For you at least.

"You are expelled!" 

Yep. There it was. Welp, at least you could sleep in the morning now. Yay!


	53. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not cannon or anything, unless you want it to be, then suit yourself. This takes place before the school fiasco and once again, I didn't have much time to write it which makes it an ungodly mess. Sorry!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 

Ah! Silence. So sweet, so lovely. The warmth of the sheets, the darkness behind the eyelids where dreams played like movies at the cinema. Carols filled the air, messages of good-will, love and kindness resonating in every corner of the house, sweet melodies dancing with the delicious scent of baked goods. If only Ghost would stop kicking in their sleep. Oh, well. You can't have everything.

Winter mornings, holidays which meant no more school, no more waking up before the sun deemed it worthy to grace the world with its glory. It was a beautiful, peace-...

"WAKE UP PEOPLE! IT'S FUCKING CHRISTMAS TIME! SEE YOU IN THE GARDEN!" 

Wonderful day to commit godslaughter! 

You opened your eyes in time to see the silhouette of the Crawling Chaos disappear, the sound of a door slammed wide open and the same annoying speech echoing once again shortly after. Next to you, Pure and Ghost were glaring at the shadow of the Outer God, murderous thoughts passing through their minds. Robby couldn't care less, perched on the ceiling, wings-cape wrapped around him, he merely turned his back to the door and fell once again into the embrace of slumber. 

"Remind me, what were the consequences of trying to banish these guys?” you asked your siblings, both turning to look at you. 

“Something about the end of the world.” Pure signed lazily, letting out a hefty yawn in the meantime. 

Ghost, on the other hand, was more preoccupied with waking up Robby, the little jerk sneaking towards their best friend air horn in hand. If they couldn't get any more sleep, neither will he!

"Should we stop them?" you asked, but didn't really feel like getting up for any other reason than strangling Nyarlathotep. Preferably, with a barbed wire... Didn't Herrah have one of those around? You should ask her. 

"Nah. They're old enough to deal with an angry bat on their own." Pure replied again through sign, getting up from the bed, and going to open the blinds.

As soon as they did, pale, stark light entered the room, silver bees dancing in the air in a chaotic matter, green and white painting the backyard in all the shades imaginable, as of God Himself had spend the entire night there with a brush, working on the perfect picture of a garden in winter. They opened the balcony door and stepped outside, a cold, gentle breeze, entering the room, brushing your cheeks and stealing away the remaining traces of sleep from your eyes. Though the awakening was rough and unpleasant, homicide still lingering in your mind, this feelings was nice, almost calming. 

You would have liked to bask in it a little more, but of course, nothing good could last forever.

Ghost enacted their plan, the blow of the horn cutting through the serenity like a hot knife through butter, giving the start of the following chaos. Robby snapped awake in the blink of an eye, his talons letting go of the ceiling in his confusion. In a second, he was lying face front on the floor, scarlet smoke rising from his head. 

"Ghost, you bastard!" he screamed as he got back up, eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, glowing bright red.

They laughed at first, but when the bat lunged at them, claws aiming for the throat, their amusement faded and the next thing you knew, they made a run for the balcony, pushing Pure aside. They jumped over the railing, Robby following them close behind, screaming all the insults that came to mind, uncaring of who could hear him. 

You and Pure stared at them, the Prince laughing their butt off, while you pondered on whether to help or not. In the end, you shrugged and made your way to the bathroom. Just like your sibling said, they were old enough to deal with an angry bat on their own and if not, oh well. Don't dish it it if you can't take it. 

✠♦✠

"Harlequin dancers belong on a stage  
The minstrel is playing to lions in a cage  
Pictures and portraits are sketched on the floor  
Oops there they go kids, one penny before  
Soon there's a crowd at the caravan door of the concertina ballerina"

May continued to sing, cradling the little celestial baby in her arms. If anyone had told her last year that she'd be nanny to the offspring of a Cosmic Being and that she'd grow attached to the little thing, she would have called them mad. However, reality had a way of subverting one's expectations and now, as she sung that old song her father used to play during long car drives, she couldn't help but be surprised at the truth of the matter. Lilla, for that was the baby's name, buried her head in her shoulder, thin appendages that served as limb kicking at the air in delight as if trying to catch the words coming out of her care taker's mouth. By her feet, Kuro was sleeping, stretching like a kitten, paws moving as if he was walking. Some nice dream he must be having.

Somewhere in the shadows of the hall behind her, the Bloody Crow was playing the violin, providing the melody for the song. An odd fellow he was, lurking in the city hiding in the shadows, showing up only when one least expected it. Neither May nor her sister knew of him until Nyarlathotep informed them of the Vilebloods, a race birthed of corrupted blood with only two surviving members. He spoke little almost not at all, and even when he did, it was only when the Eldritch Ones addressed him. Nothing much, only questions about a queen and a so-called Cainhurst castle. His answers were only short, but polite and he made sure to kneel when replying. Though the girls did notice that this courtesy did not extend to the Crawling Chaos and silver-masked man would rather avoid him. Who could blame him for that? 

Needless to say, he was full of surprises and the fact that he knew the song was one of them. But it wasn't unpleasant. May would have liked to ask him more about it, but any question, but she knew that any question she would have would be meet with only silence. Thus, she bit her tongue and continued to focus on small Lilla, the little one's wings fluttering with delight, as the melody went on. The edges of the girl's lips curled into a smile, her fingers dancing on the little one's tummy. Ah! This serenity was so sweet! If only it could-

"EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE GARDEN! IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!"

If only there wasn't a freaking annoying bastard to ruin it!

The violin stopped and from the shadows, the Bloody Crow grunt, his footsteps walking away, fading into the darkness. Whatever the Crawling Chaos had in plan, he was not going to be part of it.

The ceasing of the song caused Lilla to cry in protest. The girl tried to continue, but the spells of the lyrics alone was not enough to calm down the little one. From the corner of her eyes, May glared at the Eldritch Being, hands aching to snap that neck in half. 

It looked like murder was going to be on today's agenda. 

✠♦✠

James stared at the ink soaked papers lying on his desk, Flora groaning and hissing next to him as the Doll tried in vain to salvage the documents. The number of the Foundation was passing through his mind, fingers tempted to reach for the phone and get this mess over with, the screams of anger and indignation from the other side of his office's door only adding fuel to the fire. Instead, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting up to ten just as Olaf had taught him once to do. 

When he opened his eyes again, he looked at the Doll, brows furrowed.

"Wasn't today supposed to be the 25th of March?" he asked, searching his memory for yesterday's date.

A short silence followed before the Moon Presence face palmed herself, her groans turning to low, sinister sobs.

"Lord Nyarlathotep wanted to experience Christmas with everyone and so he turned back time for a day." answered the Doll, her glass eyes staring at him now.

James stared at her, face devoid of expression, hands behind his back. He walked to the window and took a peek outside, where a crowd began to gather, none looking too pleasant to be there.

"So....it's going to be only one day?" he asked, voice calm and composed.

"Yes. That's what he told us." replied the Doll, coming to stand besides him, her gaze falling upon the crowd as well. 

James nodded, his stare landing on the small shed in the back of the garden. Hopefully, there was still some alcohol left from last time Gertrude was there. He'd have to go and check later. For now, he only prayed that the day would go by without any trouble... fat chance.

✠♦✠

"Ok, everyone! Line up!" Nyarlathotep called out to everyone.

A pile of cardboard boxes was lying next to him, the contents sparkling everyone's curiosity. Still, none dared to ask, fearful that the answer might be the dead of their sanity.

A knife was thrown his way, but unfortunately, he dodged it in the nick of time, the blade lodging itself into a nearby tree. 

"Come on everyone! I had to do a lot of butt kissing to turn back time! The least you can do is appreciate it!" he pouted like a child, but none cared to listen, though there was one question on everyone's mind. How on Earth did he do that? 

Most of you stared at Amygdala, but all it could do was shrug, the Great One unsure of how he did that. The Eldritch Ones usually avoided meddling with time, as it was a delicate matter, one that unless done right, it could lead to catastrophes for both them and mortals. A huff from Cthulhu drew everyone's attention to him, the Great Dreamed leaning against a pine tree, arms crossed over his chest.

"What did you promise Him?" he asked, staring at his brethren, with a strange curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

Everyone's neck snapped back towards the Outer God, a million questions on their mind. Who was this "him"? And what was this promise? 

"That I'll behave for a month." came the begrudging answer of the Crawling Chaos, the words spat as if they were poison.

"By behave you mean?" The Pale King inquired, one eyebrow raised, the other lowered. 

Everyone awaited with holding breaths, some leaning forward to hear the answer, hope skyrocketing.

"I won't cause troubles for anyone. Most likely I'll leave Earth and sleep on Pluto. Or Venus. Haven't decided which yet." he elaborated, a grunt escaping his hollow visage as cheers exploded in the crowd.

For Azathoth's sake! He wasn't that insufferable!

"SO!" he began, his voice like thunder, reducing everyone else to silence. "Since I won't be here starting tomorrow, could you at least indulge me for a day?"

You all looked at each other, doubt glowing in the gazes of some, heads shaking in disapproval, arms placed in an x and mouths gesturing a loud "NO". This dragged on for a full five minutes, until the four Higher Beings stepped forward, speaking in the name of everyone present.

"And what exactly does this "indulgence" of yours entail?" Grimm asked, eyes narrowing as he spoke. 

If they could see through the darkness making up his face, the others would have been horrified at the smile spreading across his visage. Ah! The question he had been waiting for.

"I'm glad you asked." he began, turning around and opening the first box, "I want," he paused, letting the tension build up behind him, ah! how he delighted himself in their dread! "to celebrate Christmas with my family!" he shouted, throwing tree lights, wooden globes and pentagrams adorned with mistletoe towards everyone "And for that we have to decorate this place so grab a box and get moving." 

Everyone looked in shock at the Crawling Chaos, then at the decorations lying at their feet which he continued to throw as if it was candy. You exchanged a glance with the others, nobody sure of what to do. Should they take them and join the Outer God? What if it was a trap? What if he had something else, more sinister in plan. Some of the ornaments did look rather creepy after all. Were those deer antlers? By the Lord, that wasn't an animal skull, was it? For crying out loud!

Through all the confusion, Cthulhu was the one to take charge, walking forward and bending down to pick one of the decorations, wings and tentacles fluttering in the air. 

"Well, if we play along, he's going to be gone for an entire month. I'd say that's a fair deal." he said, and went to hand the wooden globe on a tree branch.

As much as you loathe it, you had to admit that he was right. One day of indulging the Crawling Chaos in exchange for a month of silence di sound like a sweet trade. 

In a matter of minutes, you were all hanging decorations on the trees, the little ones running around and playing with the snow as other were bringing out pastries and warm chocolate for those working to enjoy. Troubles arose but they were nowhere as horrible as you feared. May and Yurie had somehow gotten entangled in the tree lights and needed help getting out. The children, in their game, knocked Pure who was holding you up as you hanged some globes and as a result, you found yourself buried face-down in a thick pile of snow, legs kicking up in an useless attempt to get free. Bendy, ho had come down with a cold yet still refused to stay inside and lay down, was sneezing everywhere, black ink straining the ornaments and white snow. Herrah was still trying to skewer Nyarlathotep with her needle, but he avoided each throw, mocking her instead, by using the silk attached to it, by placing accessories on it as if it were another decoration, not the pride of the Spider Queen, much to her chagrin. Robby nearly set the garden on fire, his ire towards Ghost from the morning still burning as bright as the Nightmare Flame. Everyone helped, the job having been done in a surprisingly fast amount of time and having fun in the meantime as well, jokes being told as carols played on the portable radio, tales of mischief from Eldritch Beings and humans alike being shared. 

"It wasn't so bad after all. I'm impressed." you heard James say, your uncle standing by your side, holding a cup of warm wine with lemons. 

The garden looked rather odd, pentagrams, skulls, antlers, mistletoe, golden globes and so on adorning the trees, snowmen and snowbugs with funny expressions having been constructed and placed all over the garden. Ogrim truly had a talent at sculpture. You wondered how come you hadn't seen anything made back him at the White Palace down in Hallownest. In the center of it all however, stood a large bonfire, thick logs arranged in a square guarded by stones with strange carvings onto them. Everyone agreed it was creepy, and the fact that Nyarlathotep himself had set it up did nothing to lessen their worries. Cthulhu tried to assure you that it was nothing worthy of concern, but all evidence pointed otherwise. Still you agreed to let him have this one day and there was no going back on it.

"Alright everyone!" 

Speaking of the devil...

"Gather round! It's time for the main event of the day!" the Crawling Chaos announced, walking over to the bonfire, dragging a heavy sack behind him. Was...was it moving?

"What do you have in plan?" Radiance asked, eyeing the container concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing much. Only" he began as he bended down to open the sack, a loud hiss coming from within the moment the seal came undone, causing your blood to freeze in your veins "a good old school SACRIFICE!" he yelled as he pulled out non other than the Lord of Shades, all paws tied with iron chains, eight eyes glowing with vitriol as they stared at the Eldritch Being.

In the other hand, the Crawling Chaos held a carved dagger, the greenish color of the blade carved once again

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" you shrieked as you ran to get them out if there. "You insane?!" you screamed, climbing on the logs, trying to reach the void cat, Pure and James following close behind.

"What? It's Christmas. You should offer sacrifices on this day." he explained as if it was common knowledge.

"No! You don't you demented psycho!" you yelled back, grabbing one of Shade's whiskers and pulling them towards you, ignoring their cries. Better suffer this than die.

"And you thought that fat cat will do?" Cthulhu asked, staring at Nyarlathotep as if he were a pile of brick. Pardon. A pile of bricks was much smarter than him.

"Do you have another idea? I didn't have time to get a goat and truth be told, I think Odin is quite tired of them already." 

"And you think a cat would do? He's a dog person. He hates cats." Cthulhu argued back.

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. Know-It-All-Despite-The-Fact-That-I've-Been-Asleep-For-Millenia!" Nyarlathotep fired back and thus, the war began.

The two Great Old Ones began to scream and yell at each other, while everyone else had sneaked their way back into the house, away from whatever stupid mess they were going to cause.

Once in the safety and warmth of the living room, you all stared at each other, confusion and fatigue taking over. Shade was curled up in your arms, shivering still from the anger and shame of the humiliation scorching their insides. They were so going to make Nyarlathotep pay for this!

"This was...one hell of a day." May said, her voice breaking the silence hanging heavy in between you all.

"The crazies Christmas I've experienced." James commented, taking another gulp from his cup of wine. 

"Did you really use to sacrifice animals during Christmas?" Herrah asked, standing by the window, throwing quick glances outside, keeping an eye on the idiotic duo.

"That was long ago. Before Christianity took over Europe. Back then Christmas was named Yule and celebrated Odin, the king of the Norse Deities. Now, we celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, the Savior of Mankind." James explained, everyone listening to him. "Once the holiday was Christianized, the sacrifices stopped and instead we celebrate through gifts and other means."

"I see." the Pale King nodded, walking next to Herrah, but instead of keeping an eye on the two dummies arguing in the garden, he looked up at the sky, hoping that both Odin and Jesus Christ knew better than to pay attention to the quarrels and ramblings of a bunch of fools. 

"Anyway, while those idiots keep arguing outside," the White Lady began, her speech taking everyone by surprise. It was not everyday one got to hear her use foul language after all. "Let's all enjoy the celebrations. We've spent all day baking food. It would be a shame for it to go to waste." she continued, clapping her hands at the end.

Trays with mashed potatoes, steak, buttered vegetables, pickles, fruits, cakes and so on, began to float in the room, accompanied by plates and silverware, music beginning to resonate in the air around them. In a matter of seconds, all worries were forgotten, the idiots outside left to their own matters as toasts were held, lips sung "Jingle Bells" and spirits were high with glee. 

"A toast!" the Root spoke, holding her glass high, "For today! For Jesus Christ whom we celebrate today! For us and Odin who had the misfortune of knowing Nyarlathotep! May this year pass by in peace and none of us go insane in the meantime." she jested and all of you busted out laughing at that. 

For all the annoyance that demon had caused today, none could deny, that it has actually been quite pleasant. 

A toast for you all! May you retain your sanity while waiting for the stars to fall down! 

Cheers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no offense was intended with this work. Everything is for pure comedic purposes. Hope you all enjoyed and had a good laugh!
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
